Cheer Up, Emo Girl
by ImPayinDwyaneWade
Summary: Life is hard. It's particularly hard when you live in Dramatika, a city where corruption is expected, abuse is the norm, and Murphy's Law is in full effect. Gwen, Lindsay, and Heather try to make it through a life where they are essentially cosmic playthings, attempting to survive of the mad city without being consumed whole. Total Drama never happened. Chapter 44 is up.
1. I: When All Seems Right

Chapter 01

When Everything Seems Right

Disclaimer: Um… Is this really necessary? OK fine, I do not own the Total Drama Series or any related characters or affiliations; now, onward with the story.

OK, so you know that time early in your life, when you're like 1 year old, and you feel like everything in the world is right. When things are perfect, and you feel like nothing could ever go wrong. Of course, no one can remember everything about when they are a little kid, but I'm sure everyone remembers some great, and not so great, moments, and looks back on them with nostalgia.

And then, of course, you get a little older and you start realizing this, and that, that your parents did this, and your best friend hates you, and your other best friend is a crack addict, and your just like, "what the fuck happened, I thought life was great?"

Well, this is the story about a young girl named Gwen Morrow, whose life started out… pretty typically for a young girl. Things of course, took a turn for the worse shortly after, but for now, let's look at her early life. And what's a better place to start than the day she was born, on 5 May 1992.

**Time: 5 May 1992**

Emily Grossman-Morrow held her newborn child in her arms. She had recently gone through the intense pain of childbirth along with having to deal with her young baby crying uncontrollably for, well, she didn't time it, but it was a long time. So obviously Emily was exhausted; but she didn't care. After 2 stillbirths, she finally had a healthy newborn baby. She wanted a boy, but a healthy baby girl was good enough for her.

Her recently married husband, Todd Morrow, stood beside her, holding her in his arms. Todd was just 22, 2 years younger than Emily, and was still, in many ways, a kid at heart. He went out clubbing every night, already got 2 DUIs, always ate fast food (McDonalds and Subway were his favourites,) loved rollercoasters, shoplifted from Convenience Stores (mostly lighters,) and was a relatively immature guy in general. But at that moment, he made a promise to Emily, setting high expectations that he never really lived up too.

"Hey, Emily," he said.

"What is it baby?" she asked.

"I would just like to say that I will do anything I can to make sure that you, and our daughter, are as well looked after as possible, and I swear, I will never do anything to deliberately hurt either of you."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Todd," Emily said seriously, before her expression turned into that of excitement. "I can't believe it, after those first two, I thought we would never… I just can't believe it!"

"Hey, third times the charm, eh?" Todd said before breaking into a light chuckle.

An older gentleman then walked through the doors into the room, with a smile on his face.

"Daddy!" Emily shouted.

"Hey Pops, what's good?" Todd said visibly less excitedly, but still happy.

It was Emily's father, Dave, or as most people who met him called him, "Pops." Despite being an army veteran, most people who met Pops considered him to be one of the kindest men that they had ever met. Despite the difference in personality, and despite the fact that Todd had married Pops' daughter, the two men always had a ton of respect for each other. He and Todd did have one thing in common, though, they were both excellent guitarists!

"I'm fine, best I've been in a while. Of course, you know why I'm here," Pops said, "I came to see the birth of my granddaughter. I see that I came a little bit late."

"Well, yeah, I guess you did." Todd replied.

"Where's mom?" asked Emily.

"Right here!"

In arrived Emily's mother, Rose. Rose was, in many ways, the stereotypical mother, she was an excellent cook, she always put her husband and kids first, and welcomed Todd into the family. However, she did one thing that was rather unusual; she was an excellent bass guitarist and had been part of a band in the 60s. They weren't extraordinarily successful, but they had some good times, and it was how she met Pops, who played lead guitar in the band after leaving the army. Even then, although when no one except Emily and her siblings would watch and listen, Rose would rock out sometimes, with our without Pops helping.

"Isn't she just the cutest thing ever?" Rose said, before turning to Todd, and asking, "What was the name you two decided on?"

"It was… um… was it Mary? No that wasn't it; Lily maybe?"

"Todd, you idiot, I can't believe you forgot our daughter's name! Her name is Gwen!"

"Gwen…" pondered Pops, "Gwen… what a lovely name."

After Emily was cleared to leave the hospital the next day, all her friends and family came to a party in birth of her newborn child. As Emily and Todd lived in a small apartment, they decided to host the party at Pops' house, as there was more room there.

At the party, in addition, to Emily, Ross, Gwen, and Emily's parents, were Emily's 3 siblings. Patrick, 27, and his girlfriend Sasha arrived at the house first. Patrick was a nice guy, and relatively good looking, but was a little bit on the weird side. Julia, Emily's fraternal twin, was much more serious than most of her siblings. Pops said she would make a great mother; Rose disagreed, telling her she needed to calm down a bit. Julia was definitely a Type-A personality, as opposed to Patrick, who was a Type-B. She was always punctual and on-time for everything, she didn't even drink or smoke. Then there was Rob. He was 19 years old, went to college, was a jerk, and nobody was really sure why he decided to show up.

In addition to Emily's siblings, many of her friends and relatives also showed up to celebrate the birth of her first child. Many of Todd's friends decided to show up, but very few of his family members, except his brother, Ross. Everybody was having a good time; however, they were all careful not to drink too much, as this was a baby's party after all. Well, everyone except Todd, and his bro Ross, who was completely passed out drunk. Todd had drunk six bottles of Molson Canadian and was reaching for a seventh when Emily knocked his hand away.

"Baby, I think you've had enough."

"Oh c'mon, girl, this is a party right?"

"Yeah, a party to celebrate the birth of our daughter! It's the beginning of our new era, the new you. You can't start a new era by getting insanely drunk, doing stupid shit and passing out on the sofa, can you?"

"I thought you liked me for who I am!"

"And I do love you, Todd. I love you for whom and what you are. And I'm not saying you can't go to bars and get drunk, I'm not saying there isn't a time and place for getting stupid. Just not now; not today. Please, Todd, for me."

"OK fine," Todd said, although neither was completely convinced.

Todd turned around to go… who knows where? But it didn't happen; he was stopped by Pops, who had an important question to ask him.

"Son," he said, "There's something I have to ask you?"

"What is it?" asked Todd. "He thought that the question was going to be "will you take care of my daughter?" or "how are you going to provide for my grand-daughter?" Instead he said…

"Where are your parents?"

"They don't really like me very much." Todd replied, visibly surprised by the question.

"Oh," the older gentleman replied, "that's disappointing."

In all, the party was not an extraordinary event. People came to celebrate Gwen's birth, but left shortly after. Todd was passed out on the couch, his brother Ross was passed out on the other couch, and everyone else had left. Only Emily, and obviously her parents (this was their house) remained.

"Well, we better start cleaning up." Rose said.

And while her parents were cleaning up, Emily stared at the infant Gwen, asleep in her arms, and said "You're going to be something special, I can tell, you're gonna be something special."

She had no idea how right she was…

Yeah, I know, it's kind of short. Don't worry it'll get longer when things are more interesting to write.


	2. II: The Trouble Begins

Chapter 02

The Trouble Begins

Disclaimer: I own the Total Drama Series! Yeah, come at me bro!

**Time: 23 November 1993**

So for the first year and a half of her existence, Gwen's life was, well… pretty normal. Obviously that's going to change, I mean, this story needs to have a plot, right?

Ding-Dong!

"Someone's at the door," Emily said as she walked across the hallway to see who was ringing the doorbell.

"No shit, Sherlock." Todd shot back.

"Todd, not in front of Gwen!"

"She's one year old, she can't understand anything."

Emily opened the door, and outside stood none other than Pops.

"Hi daddy," Emily said.

"How's my girl! I just wanted to check to see how you guys are doing." Pops announced.

"Things are going great! Todd and I are happy and Gwen already knows a lot of words."

"Isn't that nice. I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you lately, it's just that Rose and I have been travelling a lot, and when we weren't travelling we; well I, was really too tired to do anything. So, what can Gwen say?"

"Gwen, say something."

Although the young girl fumbled on her words, she managed to utter a sentence which definitely sounded like:

"No shit Sherlock."

"Todd!" Emily yelled, "See what you did? You corrupted our baby."

"Oh big deal, she was going to learn bad words eventually so why not start while she's young."

"You know," Pops said, "You really shouldn't swear around little kids. They are very impressionable, as you can tell."

"Yeah, I kinda got that." Todd admitted begrudgingly, before turning to his kitchen clock and saying: "Oh, it's almost 1 pm. Pops, have you eaten anything?"

"Why, no I haven't."

"Then I'll make food."

"That's great," Pops said, before quietly turning to Emily and whispering "Does he know how to cook?"

Emily then whispered back "He only knows how to make Macaroni & Cheese. If you want to call that cooking, well, he does."

"What was that?" Todd said.

"Nothing, dear." Emily replied.

After Todd gave a bowl of his homemade Mac & Cheese to each of the four people there (including Gwen,) Emily then began to tell of everything he and Todd had done in the past 18 months: they both started working overtime and double jobs so they could move out of their micro-apartment and get a small house; and take care of Gwen properly.

Then Pops told his story, he and Rose had basically traveled everywhere that you could possibly imagine: England, France, Spain, Turkey, Russia, China, Australia, Brazil, Egypt, Saudi Arabia, if you can name it there's a good chance they went there. They didn't go to Vietnam: even though Pops was never actually in the Vietnam War, as a former member of the army he did still get bad feelings about that place.

Money wasn't an issue for the Grossman's. Although they weren't ridiculously wealthy like James Cunningham, Emily's boss at one of her jobs; they had more than enough money to live comfortably and go travelling occasionally.

"You know, I've never had Macaroni & Cheese that tastes so delicious." Pops said, "Tha-

And he froze, just like that. Mid-speech, with his jaw hung open, he just stopped talking. He didn't move either, until falling on the floor with a solid thud.

"Oh my God, I think he's dead." Todd said.

And then Emily lashed out at him and screamed "Yeah, no fucking shit Sherlock!"

911 was dialled and Pops was rushed to the hospital, but by then it was too late. On 23 November 1993, David Thomas Grossman was officially pronounced dead at 51 years of age. It was said he died of a stroke, and for some reason, did not show any symptoms until the fatal one. Neither Emily nor Todd faced charges, but there's no doubt that Pops' death right in front of their eyes rocked both of them.

"Why," Rose exclaimed while sobbing, "He was only 51, that's too young to die. Why did it have to be him?"

At Pops' funeral, Patrick was asked to give a speech. I won't show the entire speech here, as it would take too many pages that I could use for the story, but here were the final 2 lines:

"I could not have asked for a more perfect father than Pops. And there could not be a better man on this Earth than David Thomas Grossman. God bless!"

Everyone was in tears at and after his funeral, even Gwen was crying, although no one was really sure if it was because of Pops' death or if it was because she lost her favourite blanket. But there was one person who didn't shed a single tear, and his name was Todd Morrow.

It wasn't that Todd was sad, he liked Pops very much, he was definitely sad. It was… there was something preventing him from crying. Something just felt cold and empty inside. In a way, he felt partly responsible for Pops death. He knew it was ridiculous, but he couldn't just shake the feeling that he was guilty.

**Time: 5 February 1994**

Emily Morrow got up early for another day at work as the secretary to James Cunningham. She had quit her other jobs to focus solely on this one, as she felt she was making the most money from it.

Cunningham was the millionaire, possibly billionaire, owner of Cunningham Corporation, a hardware and appliance chain (although they did branch out into other areas.) Cunningham was a hardworking man, although his deceased father Robert had started the business, Cunningham made it into the vast national store it was at the time. Cunningham was also, in the opinion of Emily, an egotistical jerk, who didn't treat his employees fairly, and underpaid them. Being his secretary, Emily often saw more of James than she really needed too…

Things quickly turned into a typical relationship between a rich man and his hot secretary, with Emily bent over his desk, skirt and panties off while James pounded her in the ass. While Emily knew it was wrong to be cheating on Todd, and she didn't like James very much, there were a couple of reasons why she agreed to this: first of all, she needed this job, second of all, James had everything, rich, powerful, good looking, and… um… well hung. He also had a spouse and a one-year old daughter at home, so in a way they could relate.

So what was Todd doing every day while his wife was fucking a millionaire? Stuck at a crappy job doing shift work for Burger King. But it was during one of his off-times that his life changed forever… and his promise broken.

He was just chillin' on the couch, eating potato chips. And all of a sudden the doorbell rang.

Todd opened the door, and there was a woman there that he instantly recognized: his ex-girlfriend Meg.

He opened his mouth to say hi, but before the words could come out of his mouth, she jumped towards him and kissed him.

"Hello Todd, remember me?" she said seductively.

"Meg what are you doing, I'm married!"

"I know. But tell me you don't want some of this!" she said as she pulled down her jeans and slapped her ass.

Todd was amazed. Meg was the girl he had dated before Emily; they dated for just under a year until Meg broke his heart and dumped him. Ever since then, even after getting a totally awesome girl like Emily, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He realized this was his chance, and said:

"Screw Emily, I finally got the girl of my dreams."

It looks like this marriage is gonna be over before it really even began. So, what's going to happen next, how will this affect Emily's mind? And who will get custody of Gwen in the first place? And don't worry; Gwen will be the main character in this story eventually.


	3. III: The Split & School

Chapter 03

The Split & School

Disclaimer: If I owned the Total Drama Series I wouldn't be writing fanfics. I'd be making new episodes.

**Time: 5 February 1994**

"Todd, I'm home!" Emily called out, expecting to hear her husband say something.

"Todd?" she asked. _Maybe he went out to buy some peanuts or something, _she thought.

Then she saw Gwen sitting on the couch, crying; but still no sign of Todd.

"Gwen, are you okay baby?" she asked, still wondering where her husband had gone… until she saw a written note on the kitchen counter.

_Hi Emily. I'd just like to let you know that I found the girl of my dreams, and it isn't you. So, to put it bluntly, I'm leaving her for you. Goodbye, Emily._

_P.S. Take good care of Gwen for me._

_Todd_

"I will, baby," Emily replied to no one in particular, "I will."

After replying; however, she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mama?" Gwen asked.

"Sorry baby, I need some time." Her mother replied.

**Time: 6 February 1994**

Emily had called in sick for work. She knew James was going to be upset, but she just couldn't get out of bed. She did; however, realize that she needed someone to talk to, so she called Julia.

"Hi Emily, what's up?" Julia answered the phone in a cheery mood, until she heard her sister's sobbing.

"Todd left."

"What?"

"Todd left me a note, saying he found his dream girl. And he left the house, all his stuff is gone. Julia, how did this happen, I thought things were going great?"

"Emily, that guy was a good for nothing loser anyways. He wasn't the right guy for you; you'll find that guy eventually."

Emily knew that Julia didn't have a very high opinion of Todd, although until now she had mostly kept it to disapproving looks.

"You were 24, that's a little young to get married anyways." Julia answered.

"I guess… speaking of boys, how are things with you and Joey?"

"We broke up two weeks ago."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"He was a jerk anyway. Besides, your situation is much worse. Why don't you come over and we can talk some more."

"But… what about Gwen?"

"Just take her to a day care or something."

"Honestly, I really can't, I should look after the girl, she just lost her father and she really needs me."

"Well, anytime you change your mind, call me." And with that, Julia hung up.

**Time: 31 March 1994**

Emily; now back into her regular routine as James Cunningham's sex toy, I mean, secretary; officially filed divorce papers from Todd, and her ex-spouse did the same. They never saw each other; it would be a long time before they ever did again.

**Time: 5 September 1995**

It was now over 3 years since Gwen's birth. She had grown into a confident young girl, who, although still a little bit naïve, did recognize that her mother was in pain about something. So, for the most part, she tried her best to stay out of her way, as Emily was prone to occasional outbursts at people doing absolutely nothing, before quickly apologizing and hiding her face in embarrassment. And it wasn't just at Gwen; the girl had seen her do this when she brought guests over.

So, Gwen had basically gotten to understand all the odd quirks of her mother, but now she faced a bigger challenge: school.

"Mommy?" Gwen asked.

"What?" replied Emily.

"I really don't want to go to school. I want to stay with you, or Mark."

Mark was Gwen's babysitter when Emily had to go to work.

"Mark's gone, and I have to go to work. Sorry, baby, but going to school is an essential part of growing up and you have to do it."

"Please mommy, I really don't want to go."

At this point, Emily lost her temper. She then slapped her daughter across the face before screaming:

"Shut the fuck up! You are going to school, and if you complain about it one more time I will give you something to complain about!"

These actions, however, in addition to being not very nice, just made Gwen upset and she began crying. Tears rolled down her cheek, and Emily, realizing her error, tried to comfort Gwen, apologizing numerous times. Somehow she managed to get Gwen calm enough to get her in her car, and drive her to school.

As Emily walked Gwen into her preschool class, the two of them were greeted by the preschool teacher, Caroline Stuart. Ms. Stuart was a pretty woman who looked about Emily's age at the time, 27.

"Hello, miss." She said, "My name is Ms. Stuart, and I will be the preschool teacher for your daughter."

"Hello, Ms. Stuart," Emily said, "My name is Emily Grossman, and this is my daughter Gwen."

Ms. Stuart got her list of the people in her class, checked it over once, twice, and then said: "I'm sorry, but there is no Gwen Grossman in this class."

"She goes under her father's last name, Morrow."

Ms. Stuart looked again and said: "Why, yes, there is a Gwen Morrow in this class." She then turned to Gwen and said, "Please come with me, Gwen, I will be introducing you and the other classmates shortly." Then she looked back at the young girl's mother and said, "Well, thank you for checking Gwen in, have a nice day Ms. Grossman."

"Likewise, Ms. Stuart."

Emily walked away from the doors and left the building, leaving Gwen with mixed emotions. She wanted to stay with her mother, but at the same time, she was interested in meeting people her own age, and eager to start a new chapter of her life.

"Attention class!" Ms. Stuart called. "Please sit in a circle on the floor."

Everyone in the class went and sat in a circle. Gwen sat down next to a blond-haired girl to her left, and an African-American guy to her right.

"Okay, now when I call your name, please stand up, and say your name, and one thing you really like. DJ, let's start with you."

The African-American boy stood up and said:

"I'm DJ, and I like pizza!"

"Thank you, DJ." Ms. Stuart said, "Now, let's go to your right for the next person. Duncan, how about you?"

_Great, _Gwen thought to herself, _I'm gonna be last._

So, like many children, Gwen tuned herself out, and went into her own thoughts. That is, until the girl to her left started talking.

"I'm Lindsay," she said, "And I like… I like… what was I saying?"

Everyone laughed, including the teacher. You could tell at that instant that Ms. Stuart decided that Lindsay wasn't very bright. Yes that's a premature assumption (although she was proven to be right,) but you never get a second chance to make a first impression I guess.

Eventually Ms. Stuart managed to get the preschoolers to shut the hell up, and Gwen was able to talk.

"I'm Gwen, and I love my mommy."

Everyone awed, even Ms. Stuart. Gwen felt extraordinarily proud at the time, but the relationship between her and her mother wouldn't be so hunky dory in a couple of years.

Emily just finished another day at work of sucking James' dick, I mean, being James' secretary, and was driving back to the school to pick up Gwen (the bus routes didn't start until kindergarten.) Obviously now that Gwen was in school she would have shorter hours. Usually shorter hours' means less pay, but James also had a three-year old daughter going to school for the first time so he had to leave early as well. Both of them agreed to eventually find someone to pick their kids up so they could stay at work for the necessary time, but until then it wasn't the end of the world.

However, as Emily pulled into the parking lot, she noticed that James' car, a big Cadillac Escalade, was also there. And as she saw her boss get out of the car, she went over and asked him:

"Mr. Cunningham, what are you doing here?"

"I'm picking up my daughter, just like you." He replied. After a minute, he then said, "Isn't it cool that they go to the same school? We can just get someone to take both of them."

"Yeah, I guess…" Emily said.

The two then walked into the preschool class, where Emily saw Gwen playing with a blond girl. _Good,_ Emily thought to herself, _she already has a friend._

"Lindsay, daddy's here." James called out.

The girl that Gwen was playing with ran over to James, who then picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Looks like our kids are friends." James said, "You might be seeing me even outside of business hours."

Emily put on the best possible fake smile she could, "That's awesome."

"It is?" James asked.

"Well, in a way." Emily replied, now a little embarrassed.

"Whatever." James said while walking away, "See you tomorrow, Ms. Grossman."

_I hate that guy so much, _Emily thought to herself, before yelling at Gwen: "We gotta go honey, mommy's gonna make dinner."

So, that's the third chapter of my story. A little bit longer than the other two, but it gives a more clear direction of where this story's headed.

And obviously I'm not going to do every day of Gwen's life; I'm just doing the major events. Thanks for reading and until I update next, peace out.


	4. IV: Joe

Chapter 04

Joe

Disclaimer: I own nothing; except my shiny new shoes. But by the time you read this, they probably won't be so shiny and new anymore.

**Time: Between 6 September 1995 and 28 February 1996**

Okay, not much happened between these two times, so let me fill you in on the basic storyline:

Gwen and Lindsay Cunningham continue to be friends. She also made friends with another girl names Izzy Parker and a little fat kid named Owen Foster.

Emily got a small raise as James' secretary. She still takes it in the ass.

**Time: 29 February 1996**

When Gwen was picked up from preschool that day, her mother seemed very upset. Not so upset that she crashed into anything on the way home, but she was visibly distraught.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" the young girl asked.

"Be quiet!" her mother hissed at her, "I'm trying to drive!"

Gwen was scared, but she managed to hold back her tears, as she did not want to make her mother more angry then she already was.

"Look, Gwen, I'm sorry for snapping out at you. There's something I have to tell you, but it's gotta wait until we get home."

After pulling into the driveway and taking off their coats and shoes, Emily and her daughter sat down on the living room couch.

"Gwendolyn, I don't know how exactly to say this but… you're gonna have a younger sibling."

"How?"

"Well, it just sort of happened."

"Oh... mommy?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Who's the father?"

Emily was speechless.

"Was it daddy?"

"No," Emily said, "No Gwen, your father, he's... gone."

"He's dead?" Gwen said, visibly upset.

"Not dead, but… gone."

Emily started to cry. Gwen hugged her mother to try and get her to feel better, but the young girl wasn't exactly feeling great herself.

_A new sibling, _Gwen thought. On one hand she was happy, a couple of her friends from school had siblings and she was sad she didn't (Lindsay had 2 sisters, (1 older, 1 younger,) Izzy had 1 sister and 2 brothers, Owen had 2 older brothers) on the other hand, she was sad it would no longer be just her and her mom. And would it be a boy or a girl? She hoped it would be a girl.

_And who was the father? _

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Julia said so loudly that the phone shook in Emily's hands.

"I told you, I'm pregnant." Emily said, "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do have a problem with that! How many people have you slept with now? Like, over 100. The way you've been whoring around, you're lucky you don't have an STD."

"First of all, who I sleep with is my own business, not yours. Second of all, sex is fun, not that you would know."

"That was so un-called for. You know that I have given my love to Jesus Christ, and am saving myself for marriage."

"Don't make me laugh, Julia. That is so high school, no guy wants a girl that he can't do. You do realize that you've only had two boyfriends since high school and neither of them lasted, right?"

"Eventually I'll find the right guy."

"Well, if that's the case, you're looking in the wrong places."

Julia hung up. Emily sighed; she didn't mind the intense pain of childbirth, but the fact that someone knocked her up and she didn't remember who because she was too drunk at the time was killing her. Then a disturbing thought hit.

_Please tell me it's not…_

**Time: 1 March 1996**

"Mr. Cunningham, you are not the father of this child." Dr. Moore said after a DNA test was taken.

"There is a God!" James cried triumphantly.

**Time: 5 March 1996**

Emily was sitting in the living room of her small home, watching Gwen, when she got a text message. It had a number she'd never seen on it before, and the message was "Hi Emily, you probably don't remember me, but I remember you. I think I know who the father is. Meet me at the Café on 48th street."

Emily's heart was racing. Who was this guy? How did he/she know her, and how did he/she know she was pregnant?

"Gwen," the woman said.

"Yes, mommy?"

"I have to do something very important, so I will drop you off at Grandma's, okay?"

"OK." Gwen didn't mind, she really liked Rose.

After dropping Gwen off at her grandmother's, Emily drove to the Café where she would meet this mysterious person.

She sat down at a table, and after 5 minutes a man, who looked about 30 years old with relatively good looks, sat in the seat across from her.

"Hi," the man, "My name is Joseph Burkebeaque, but most people call me Joe. I am here because… I believe I might be the father of your child."

Emily was speechless, so Joe continued on.

"It was on February…19th I think. We were chillin' at a club, you had too much beer, I thought you were hot, and next thing we knew we were doing it in the bathroom."

"I think I remember that…"

"I wore a condom, but I remember about halfway through feeling like it broke. Then when I later heard you were pregnant, it totally freaked me out."

"I know this is a lot to take in," Joe said, "But it's just my gut feeling."

"Were you drunk at all that night?" Emily asked.

"Not the point!"

"Well, the most we can do now is just go to the doctor and take some tests, just like I did with James."

"Who?"

"Um… never mind." Emily said quickly while blushing a shade of bright red.

"OK… look, I have to go back to work now. So, how about Saturday, at, say, 2 pm?"

"Sounds good. You work on Saturday's?"

"No, do you?"

"No."

Joe walked away, got in his car, and left; leaving Emily to think about all the possibilities.

_What if he is the guy, _Emily thought, _than what will I do? It's not like I can marry him or anything, but maybe I should try to make it work. _

**Time: 9 March 1996**

"Mr. Burkebeaque," Dr. Moore said, "I am disappointed, I mean pleased, to say that you are indeed the father of Emily Grossman's child."

"That's really great!" the man replied enthusiastically, before turning to Emily and softly saying, "You know, I really do like you. Maybe we could go out some time and, y'know, get to know each other better."

"OK, sure." Emily said.

"Hey, there's something I need to ask you, Emily?" said Joe.

"What is it?"

"Are you gonna… are you gonna abort the baby?"

Emily thought for a second, and then said "No. I don't think that it's right."

"I see… are you Catholic?"

"I'm Protestant, but most of my family is Catholic, and I still feel that abortion is wrong."

"I see. Well, I'm Catholic, and I'm 100% against it, but I felt since you're the one carrying the baby it should be your choice."

"Joe, that's very gentlemanly of you." Emily said.

**Time: 12 March 1996**

Joe and Emily's first date. So far; so good.

**Time: 15 March 1996**

Emily introduced Gwen to Joe. After spending a little bit of time with Joe, Gwen decided that she liked him but there was something about him that was a little bit… off. Emily dismissed this as child's-talk.

**Time: 19 March 1996**

Emily had to go pick up groceries, so she left Joe at home with Gwen to watch her.

And that's when disaster struck.

Joe went into the fridge and pulled out a six-pack of Molson Canadian (it was in a hidden part so Gwen wouldn't see it.) And he started drinking, one beer after another after another. By the time he was finished the six-pack, Joe was completely drunk. Unfortunately for Gwen, Joe was very violent when he was drunk, and Gwen was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Look, Joe, I drew you a picture." Gwen said, holding out a picture.

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to watch TV!" the man responded, not very politely of course.

"But I drew a picture, and it's really pretty!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!" Joe yelled as he slapped the three-year-old girl across the face. When Gwen's head hit the floor, she was knocked out.

After realizing the young girl wasn't going to get up, Joe called Emily to tell her that Gwen had fallen down the stairs and was now unconscious.

"I'll be home as soon as possible! Call the hospital!"

Joe dialled 911 and the ambulance was on its way.

Emily arrived at the house just before the ambulance did.

"Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but I got stuck in traffic. What's wrong with Gwen?" she said.

"She's on the couch; I put her there after the fall."

When Emily went and looked at the back of Gwen's head, it was not a pretty sight. I'm not going to into gory details, but there was definitely something physically wrong with her skull; it looked misshapen and odd. And of course, there was a giant abrasion as well.

"Oh my god, my poor baby," Emily said while fighting to hold back tears.

Thankfully, this was when the ambulance showed up, and Gwen, Joe, and Emily were taken to the hospital.

**Time: 1 April 1996**

Gwen, with her skull fully restored, was now out of the hospital. However, she was old enough and smart enough to know that Joe was a bad guy.

She just wasn't courageous enough to look her mother in the eye and tell her that.

Sorry that chapter took a long time and wasn't as good as some of the other ones. I got writer's block, like, 3 times, so I kinda just wanted to get it finished now that I had an idea.


	5. V: Rudy

Chapter 05

Rudy

Disclaimer: 90% of disclaimers are 50% retarded.

**Time: 4 April 1996**

Emily returns from getting groceries to find that Gwen has a large bruise on her left cheek. Joe says she fell. Emily stupidly believes him; or just doesn't care. Nobody truly knows which.

**Time: 14 April 1996**

Gwen is lying on her bed late at night and can't sleep. She decides to go into Emily's room to try and get a drink. However, when she walks into her mother's room, she finds the woman naked on all fours with Joe standing behind her- i.e. they're doin' it doggy style. Emily yells at Gwen to get out of the room, which she does, hurrying back to her bedroom crying. About 15 minutes later Emily shows up:

"This should teach you to walk in at night while Joe and I are busy!" Emily said as she started slapping Gwen, mostly in her face. After about 5 minutes Emily left, leaving a beaten and bruised Gwen to cry herself to sleep.

**Time: 20 April 1996**

The entire day Gwen noticed that Emily and Joe were acting really weird; like very aloof and lightheaded. They also laughed at everything, literally everything. She had no idea why, and the two were back to normal the next day. Well, they were back to _their normal, _which as you know, isn't very normal at all.

**Time: 5 May 1996**

Gwen's birthday, she spent the day at Bounce 'N Play with Emily, Joe, and Gwen's friends, including Lindsay, Izzy, Owen, Duncan Russell, and DJ Thomas, among others.

Her day started out great- but didn't end well when Joe got too drunk and sucker punched the young girl.

**Time: 17 May 1996**

Gwen informed her teacher, Ms. Caroline Stuart, that Joe beat her. When asked about this, Emily explained that Gwen was having difficulty adjusting to having a strong male figure in her life, as her father left when she was just a baby. That night, Emily beat Gwen for "making up stories."

**Time: 7 June 1996**

Joe Burkebeaque, who at the time lived in a small apartment, moved into Emily's house, which was much larger thanks to her well-paying (but morally harmful) job as James' secretary. Emily and Joe both called this the best day of their lives; Gwen said it was the worst (although she wouldn't dare express this to her mother or Joe.)

**Time: 9 June 1996**

Joe said that Emily's pussy looked more stretched out than the last time he'd saw it. Emily quickly explained that she had been masturbating a lot; a lie which Joe believed. Emily then thought _"that was too close."_

**Time: 22 June 1996**

Gwen's last day of school. She said goodbye to her friends, although Emily said she would drop Gwen off at Lindsay's house when she wanted to see her.

**Time: 3 July 1996**

Emily's child is confirmed to be a boy. Gwen, who would have much preferred a baby sister, was disappointed by the news.

**Time: 11 July 1996**

It was about 5 pm in the afternoon when it happened. Emily was making pasta while Gwen and Joe were sitting down at the table waiting… when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Joe said.

He walked over to the front door and opened it. Outside were two strange looking men, both wearing black suits.

"Is this the home of Emily Grossman?"

"Yes, it is." Joe said, "Would you like to speak with her?"

"Yes, we would."

Joe led the two men into the kitchen, and as they sat down… they gave out the bad news.

"Emily, we have some bad news for you."

"Um… what is it?"

"At approximately 11:00 pm, 10 June 1996, in her home, your mother, Rose Grossman, was found dead on her kitchen table."

Emily was completely speechless; Joe didn't exactly have much to say either. Only Gwen asked:

"Mommy, is Grandma dead?"

Emily just stood there, with her mouth hanging open while the pasta sauce burned. Joe turned to Gwen and nodded silently.

Gwen then put her head down and started crying. Not "I want that and I'm gonna sulk until I get it" crying, or "I'm hurt because Joe hit me" crying. This was a real deep crying, coming straight from the soul, like how adults cried. Gwen loved her grandmother.

"We're sorry about your loss Ms. Grossman, and we're sorry you had to find out this way. If it's any consolation, an autopsy showed that she died of a heart failure, (the same way Pops died almost 4 years prior,) and there was now unnatural causes. Well, take care."

The two men walked out the door. Emily turned off the stove and the pasta maker, then put her head down and cried. Joe walked over to his girlfriend to try and comfort her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Emily shouted as she ran off to her room.

Joe silently decided that he would give her some time.

**Time: 12 July 1996**

Unlike most times where Emily was in a time of need, Julia was no help. She was taking the loss even harder than Emily.

**Time: 14 July 1996**

Emily went back to work for the first time since Rose's death. Even James seemed sympathetic, and for the first time since Emily got the job, her skirt stayed on the entire day. Obviously that didn't last.

**Time: 17 July 1996**

Rose's funeral happened on this day. Emily, Julia, and Patrick decided that they would like to have the body cremated, as they did with Pops.

**Time: 19 July 1996**

The reading of Rose's last will and testament; at when they read Pops' will, he gave essentially everything to Rose. But now that Rose was dead too, things were distributed.

Basically the wealth was split in fourths between Emily, Julia, Patrick, and Rob, who decided to show up knowing he would get things.

A few things were given to Rose's friends, but mostly it was split between the four children, including the house, which they were supposed to sell and split the money.

**Time: 22 July 1996**

Rose's house officially went on the market.

**Time: 2 August 1996**

Rose's house was officially sold for $1.8 million (I said they had money.) Emily decided to put her $450,000 in the bank, as did Julia and Patrick. None of them knew what Rob did with his, but if they had to guess, they would assume that he spent all of it on weed and liquor.

**Time: 10 August 1996**

New neighbours moved in next to Emily's house. They had a daughter who was the same age as Gwen, although they didn't see each other much until the start of the school year.

**Time: 31 August 1996**

Joe asked Emily to marry her. Emily said she loved him but she needed a little more time.

**Time: 4 September 1996**

Gwen's first day of Junior Kindergarten. Emily walked Gwen towards the front of the house, while the neighbours walked their 4-year old daughter to the front of their house as well.

"Hi, I'm Gwen." She said to the other girl.

The other girl didn't answer.

"Hello, did you not heart me? I'm Gwen."

The other girl just stared at her and stuck out her tongue in a cocky, _I'm better than you and I know it, _kind of way.

That was Gwen's first encounter with Heather Lee. As we all know, there would be many more later on in their lives.

The bus then showed up and the two girls got on:

"Gwen, sit with me!" Lindsay called out.

Gwen sat with her and smiled, knowing that at least _someone _wanted her around.

**Time: 24 September 1996**

Emily and Joe agreed that their son's name would be Rudolph; or Rudy for short.

**Time: 29 October 1996**

Unfortunately for Gwen, Joe continued to abuse her. Even worse for Gwen was that Joe once again asked Emily to marry her, and this time, she agreed.

After a moments embrace, Joe walked over to Gwen, gave her an evil, superior looking smirk and winked at her.

_That guy is evil!_ Gwen thought.

**Time: 21 November 1996**

Emily was rushed to the hospital when she felt like she was giving birth. However, it would be a couple more days before she actually did.

**Time: 1 December 1996**

Rudy was officially born.

"Oh my god, he's _so cute!" _Emily yelled in excitement.

"Yeah, it's gonna be nice having a kid around who's actually mine." Joe said.

Gwen knew this was a shot aimed at her, but somehow Emily didn't pick that up.

Although Emily was overjoyed at the birth of her new son, in a way she was a little bit sad, because both her parents were dead and therefore not there to see the birth of her new baby child.

Joe's father died when he was a teenager, but his mother, Clarisse, was there to watch Joe become a father for the first time.

"Joe, I think it's wonderful that you're with such a wonderful woman." Clarisse said.

"Aw, thanks Ms. Burkebeaque." Emily replied.

"And Joe, I think you'll have a head start because you've done such a good job taking care of Gwen, and now you'll officially be a father."

"Yeah…" Joe said while smiling nervously and laughing. Then the reality caught up with him that he lied to his mother, so he hid his head in his shirt.

"Oh don't mind him; he's just overwhelmed by the fact that he's now a father." Emily said while smiling.

Gwen sat in the corner miserably, but of course, Emily didn't notice and Joe didn't care. It's not that she didn't want a baby brother, she loved Rudy from the moment she saw him, even if she knew he was going to be a pain later on in life. It's just that the birth of Rudy meant that Emily and Joe were one step closer to being a family, something that would be completed by the marriage that was scheduled for February. And she wanted Joe out of her life more than anything.

**Time: 24 December 1996**

Emily came home from work noticing that Gwen had two black eyes. Joe said he had no idea how it happened; she must have slept in a funny position.

Somehow, Emily believed him.

**Time: 25 December 1996**

For Christmas, Joe got Gwen a pair of socks. When Gwen said she didn't get Joe anything, Emily (who had a hangover from going out and being drunk the night before) hit her for being "selfish."

**Time: 1 January 1997**

Emily and Joe's New Years' Resolution: To make sure nothing bad ever happened to Rudy.

Of course Gwen wasn't mentioned.

**Time: 15 February 1997**

"I do." Emily said.

"I do." Joe said.

And the two were officially married, although they had basically been acting like husband and wife for the past six months. Gwen; however, who had been hoping there may have been one last ditch effort that saved them, cried. When the priest said "speak now, or forever hold your peace," she wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the guts to say anything. All she could do was cry, knowing her life was going to be horrible until Joe left.

**Time: 5 May 1997**

Gwen's birthday, which Emily and Joe completely forgot about (or chose to ignore) until Gwen reminded them of it; Emily got Gwen a new pair of jeans, Joe got her absolutely nothing.

**Time: 23 June 1997**

Gwen was now at the last day of Junior Kindergarten. By now, however, she was spending more time at Lindsay's house, almost as much time as she spent at her own house. The walk wasn't long even for a little girl like Gwen, couldn't have been longer than 15 minutes. Typical parents wouldn't let a 5-year old girl walk 15 minutes by herself, but Gwen's pathetic excuse of parents were too preoccupied with Rudy to really care about Gwen that much.

Not that she minded that much, their obsession over Rudy meant that she had more freedom, and was hit much less. In fact, the only time she got hit was when Joe was drunk, or Emily was really sad/pissed.

So, she decided that after school, she would go spend time with Lindsay. When she asked her parents, Emily said "Just be safe," and Joe just kinda grunted, which in Gwen's language, meant yes.

Although they had many differences, Gwen and Lindsay did have one thing in common, they both had horrible parents who didn't really care. James was too busy working (and although she didn't know this at the time, getting into the pants of every girl he possibly could,) and Leanne (Lindsay's mother) was too busy taking care of James (she didn't have to work herself because James made a lot of money,) so Lindsay didn't get a whole lot of attention. She also had an older sister, 9-year old Karen, who was like a perfect-grades angel child that Leanne spent a lot of time glossing over, and 2-year old Joanne, who was little and therefore required a lot of attention, so Lindsay was the odd one out.

Gwen didn't show up until late (well, 9 pm, but for a little kid that's late,) but then again, it's not like her parents really cared that much.

OK, so that's Chapter 5 for you. It's by far the longest chapter, and obviously in over a year of Gwen's life, there will be a lot of things that happen, and most of them have been bad.

Stay tuned, because in Chapter 6 we get into the juicy stuff.


	6. VI: Plastic Bag

Chapter 06

Plastic Bag

Disclaimer: I like apple pie, ice cream, burgers, and pizza. I also like… wait what were we talking about again?

So after all, I decided that I would continue the story (I know it really didn't take long to make the decision) thanks to a wise anonymous reviewer. Besides, I looked at the traffic for my story and it's doing pretty well.

Anyways, for the start of this chapter, I'm skipping a couple years of Gwen's life. Why? Because not a lot happens when she's 6 and 7; Emily's still a bitch, Joe's still a douche, Gwen and Lindsay are still friends, Gwen and Heather still don't like each other, Emily still works for James, Joe still hurts Gwen, Gwen is still unhappy. I will start Chapter 6 on Gwen's 8th birthday.

Oh yeah, one last quick note, this chapter contains some mature subject matter and finally falls into the 'M' rated category. I will give you a heads-up for the squeamish so they can skip the 'adult' part and go on to the rest of the story. Now, let's commence…

**Time: 5 May 2000**

Gwen woke up, earlier than usual. She usually would stay in bed until at least 10:30 am on weekends, but today was her birthday; which meant that she was entering her sixth year with Joe in her life.

She hated Joe with a passion. Joe Burkebeaque was a former Catholic priest who left priesthood so he could start and raise a family, but he was definitely not a family man. He may go to church on Sunday and say "grace" before dinner, but he was a got drunk and hurt Gwen when he was drunk; and when he was sober he still treated her like crap.

The sad part was that Emily was basically the same way, except that her beatings were much more infrequent and generally only happened when Emily was going through one of her "down times." Still, both of them paid much more attention to Rudy then they did to Gwen, and not in the typical "parent's always favour the youngest," kind of way. No, they literally babied Rudy and essentially ignored Gwen, even though Rudy was 4 and was old enough to take care of himself.

Her plans for the day were just to go over to Lindsay's house. She felt sometimes like Lindsay was the only person on Earth who actually cared about her. Her family didn't seem to care, and her Grade 2 classmates, well…

Not many of them seemed to like her that much (at least in her mind.) Because Gwen was quiet, reserved, kind of a loner, always had bruises on her face, and in Gwen's mind, was ugly, her classmates picked on her and called her names, such as _freak _or _Emo. _Heather Lee, the little Asian girl that Gwen met on the first day of Junior Kindergarten, was the leader of the pack, taunting Gwen at every opportunity possible. Her close friendship with Lindsay remained, and this got a mixed reaction from her classmates. Some people thought they were cute (like Bridgette Collins,) others thought that Lindsay was cheating herself out of better (read: more popular) friends (such as Heather.) Tyler Young, meanwhile, came up with his own theory- they weren't friends at all, they were lesbians. At the time, Gwen, Lindsay, and a lot of other people in the grade had no idea what a lesbian was, but when they found out, a lot of people laughed, some idiots may have even believed it.

So, Gwen woke up early to get herself cereal or something and remind everyone in the family that today was her birthday, only to be disappointed (but not surprised) when she finds that they either got her nothing or really lame gifts that were scrapped together at the last minute.

Or so she thought?

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Emily, Joe, and Rudy jumped out of the shadows to shout. Gwen nearly choked on her cereal she was so surprised.

"Y- You actually remembered?" Gwen asked, not sure if she was even believing herself.

"Yes, we remembered. We thought you weren't spending enough time with us, so we wanted to make a genuine effort to spend more time with you." Emily said.

Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing. They had to be up to something.

Still, she decided to enjoy the new love while it lasted. Emily got her a new game for her Play Station, Rudy got her (read: Emily also got her) a necklace. Yeah, it was one of those cheap necklaces you can buy for $15, but at least she got something. Even Joe got her a new pair of jeans.

"Gwen, I know we spend a lot more time with Rudy than with you, but that's because Rudy needs more help. We love you Gwen, don't ever forget that."

Gwen just smiled at her. She wasn't ready to say _I love you_ back, but at the very least she could acknowledge that her parents were trying (or pretending to try) to make a genuine effort.

She decided that it would be best if she stayed at home today, to give her parents one last chance to make it right. Still, she wanted to hang out with Lindsay today. So she decided to call her and tell her that Lindsay should come over.

_At Lindsay's house:_

"I'll get it," Leanne said.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ms. Cunningham, it's me, Gwen. Could I please speak to Lindsay?"

"Lindsay, the phone's for you! I'm not sure why anyone would want to call you, but I guess somebody does."

Lindsay than swore at her mother under her breath, before running to the phone and saying, "hello?"

"Lindsay, hi, it's me Gwen."

"Yay, it's Gwen, someone who's name I can actually remember!" It's true, Lindsay was really bad at remembering names.

"Look, I was wondering if you could come over here instead of me going over there. My parents kinda want me in the house for my birthday."

"OK, I'll get my dad to drive me or something."

"It's like a 15-minute walk, you could just walk over here."

"I guess, well expect me over in 15-20 minutes then."

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

Gwen hung up the phone and Lindsay did the same.

"Mom, can I go over to Gwen's house?"

"Sure, whatever."

Back at the Grossman/Morrow/Burkebeaque residence, the doorbell rang about 20 minutes after the conversation between Gwen and Lindsay. Of course, it was Lindsay who was at the door.

"Hi," Lindsay said as she stepped inside.

"Hey," said Gwen.

"So, when do I meet your parents?" the blond girl asked.

"We're right here." Joe said. _Of course, _Gwen thought, _Joe was gonna put on a really great show. Let's just hope that Lindsay can see through it. _

"Hi Mrs. Grossman, hello Mr. B… um… Mr. Bur… can I just call you-"

"Please," said Joe, "call me Joe."

"And call me Emily," Emily then added, "Gwen's friends are friends of ours."

Gwen then made a small gagging noise.

"I'm sorry Gwen, did you say something?" Joe "asked."

Gwen just shook her head.

"Alright, you two can go upstairs and do whatever you normally do; we'll be downstairs if you need us." Emily said.

"Me too!" shouted Rudy.

"Aw, isn't he cute?" Lindsay said, "OK, bye."

Lindsay and Gwen both went up to Gwen's room and started talking.

"Your house is small." Lindsay said innocently before adding, "Just saying," when Gwen shot her a dirty look.

"So… what's the deal with Joe?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he seems like he's trying to, how should I put this… he seems like he's trying to be overly nice when he's really not."

"Lindsay, you have no idea how right you are."

The whole thing continued on. At lunch, Joe and Emily ordered pizza, which they never bothered to do. Joe said grace before the meal, which irked Lindsay, who was a non-believer. They asked Lindsay questions, about her age (7, she turned 8 in December,) and what her parents were like and how she was doing at school. At the end of the day they even offered to drive Lindsay home.

But it wasn't just a one day thing. Emily and Joe both started paying so much more attention to Gwen. Although they had asked her how her day was before, now it seemed like they were genuinely interested. They tried to talk to her and get to know what was going on in her life at school, which of course, she didn't want to tell because she wasn't very popular.

Also, she wasn't hit anymore. She hadn't been hit since she turned eight, and it didn't look like they were planning to start anytime soon. Even when she accidentally broke one of Emily's most valuable vases, she just had to say sorry.

For Gwen, this caused a mixed reaction. On the one hand she was happy, because her parents were actually treating her like part of the family and not just ignoring her. She was also a little weirded-out because of the sudden change of heart, and she was even a little bit sad because that meant less freedom which means she could no longer spend every waking minute of her free time at Lindsay's house.

Still, it was so great for her to be around the house and not having to worry about being perfect _or else! _She finally felt at home, she finally felt respected, she finally felt like part of the family.

Unfortunately for her, Joe had to go ruin it…

**Time: 12 June 2000**

Emily was out for the night; Joe decided that he would stay home and watch Gwen and Rudy. Rudy went to bed at 9 pm but Gwen was allowed to stay up later than that. The two of them were watching something stupid on TV, when Joe put his arm around Gwen and said:

"Gwen, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Joe?"

"Gwen, do you think you can forgive me for being a terrible father to you for our first 5 years together?"

"Of course I can forgive you, Joe. People are human, they make mistakes."

"Right; do you think you could possibly consider calling me dad?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

"Oh, OK. Well, just to let you know, you are a great daughter Gwen, and I like to think of you as my little girl."

"Thanks Joe."

The two shared a moment of warm embrace, and then after they were done, Joe smirked an evil-looking smirk, winked to no one in particular, unzipped his fly on his jeans, and…

Okay, now I have to warn you, this next part of my story is disturbing, really disturbing. If you don't want to read, just skip down to the part where it says that it's safe to read; what happens later on will fill you in on what happened. If you do wish to read, then by all means go ahead, but I would just like to say that I'm not trying to offend anyone and you don't have to read if you don't have to. Now, let's continue…

"Joe, what are you doing?" the young girl asked.

"I'm here to give you something special." The man replied creepily as he pulled his dick out of his pants.

"Joe, what the-

Before she could finish her sentence, Joe thrust his erection into Gwen's mouth. Gwen, not knowing what else to do, bit on his dick, hard. Joe then, of course, slapped her across the face as hard as he could, leaving what would eventually be a bruise mark.

"Bitch, if you don't fucking suck my cock, I'm gonna fuck up your pretty little face so bad you'll look like Frankenstein's gay lover. Now fucking blow me!"

Gwen, not knowing what else to do, began to move her head back and forth on his dick. She was crying on both the inside and the out, but being a smart girl she knew that struggling and crying would only make it worse, so she continued to blow him.

About 5 minutes later he came in her mouth, and Gwen was about to spit it out when…

"Swallow it bitch!"

_Um… excuse me? _Was what Gwen thought.

Joe then slapped her across the face, "I said fucking swallow!"

Gwen did as she was told, it was the worst thing she ever tasted (well, except maybe that burnt casserole she had a couple months ago.)

"You sick fuck!" Gwen said with as much menace as she possibly could. She had never said fuck before and hadn't intended to for a long time, but she figured that it was probably worth it at this time.

"Maybe I am, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm in control," the pedophile said as he began tearing Gwen's clothes off.

"No, please, no." the young girl begged, "I'll do anything and everything, I'll give you everything I had, just please don't, I'm begging you."

Meanwhile, Joe kept peeling her clothes off until she was completely nude. He then flipped her on her hands and knees, spread her legs, and said:

"You ready?"

"No!"

"Too bad!" Joe laughed maniacally as he jammed his penis into Gwen's vagina. The little girl begged and cried and pleaded for him to stop but Joe was enjoying this too much. He enjoyed watching a little girl squirm under the weight of his power, he enjoyed being completely in control…

Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for everyone else, he didn't hear the door open…

Okay squeamish people, it is now safe to return to reading the story.

"Hi, I forgot my wallet and I gotta-

Emily just stopped dead at the sight of what Joe was doing to Gwen. Her mouth was hanging open and she could not believe what she was seeing. Shortly after; however, she managed to regain her composure just enough to say…

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU SICK PEACE OF SHIT! I loved you, I trusted you, I cared for you, and this is how you repay me! By raping my daughter! I never want to fucking ever lay eyes on you again! Pull up your pants, take your belongings and you have 20 minutes to get the fuck out of my house and never come back!"

While Joe was still here Emily managed to stay tough, but after the sick freak left, she broke down and cried.

"I am so sorry about what he did to you, Gwen. Honestly, I had no idea what he was gonna do, but I think he was planning this from the moment he started being nicer to you."

Gwen and her mother shared a passionate embrace, before going upstairs to go to sleep. Although Gwen was hurting in every way possible, she couldn't help but smile. And she couldn't help but see the irony of the situation, the worst day of her life was also the best.

The day she got raped was they day that the sick freak left for good.

Wow… pretty intense. Honestly, I'm sorry to everyone that I might have offended with this gruesome part of the story. It's not exactly fun to write, but it was necessary to the character development of Gwen and Joe.

My idea for Joe was basically to make the biggest douchebag of all-time. I believe I have succeeded.


	7. VII: Uncle Pat & Uncle Rob

Chapter 07

Uncle Pat & Uncle Rob

Disclaimer: If you still think I own TDS, then you're retarded. Seriously, Revenge of the Island? What the hell is this shit?

Brief Author's Note: Since Chapter 6 is about as disturbing as you could possibly get, I decided to tone it down a notch in Chapter 7. But only a notch; there's still plenty of misery and frustration heading the way of Gwen and Rudy Morrow.

**Time: 13 June 2000**

Emily filed for a divorce from Joe, although the divorce would not be finalized until September. Gwen begged Emily to press charges against Joe for his rapist ways, but she refused. Gwen believed that deep down inside Emily still loved the sick bastard.

**Time: 15 June 2000**

Joe did not want to have custody over Rudy or Gwen (he probably thought if he tried to get custody she would press charges against him,) but he did say that Rudy could come over and visit anytime he wanted to.

_What a douche,_ thought Gwen.

**Time: 16 June 2000**

After hearing what Joe had done, Rudy said he would never visit his "father" and get his last name changed (obviously since Rudy was 3 years old at the time Emily didn't get into the gruesome details with him about what happened.) Emily wanted to change his last name to Grossman, but Rudy wanted to change it to Morrow, the last name of his older sister and Rudy-titled "best person in the world." Eventually Emily relented, and Rudolph Burkebeaque was officially Rudolph Morrow.

This was the same day that Julia and Patrick Grossman found out about what happened. Julia went looking for revenge to try and kill Joe, but Emily managed to calm her down to prevent that from happening. Emily later said that _maybe if she had sex more often, or at all, she wouldn't be so uptight._

Patrick was more sympathetic and understanding, saying it would be a good idea if Emily travelled to somewhere warm to get away for a couple of days. _Why not? _Emily thought. She had managed to avoid taking days of work somehow, even throughout the commotion, so she still had all her vacation days for the year left.

**Time: 20 June 2000**

The trip was finalized. Because Rudy finished school on June 23, and Gwen a day later, Emily would not leave until June 26th and would not be back until July 5th, meaning that for the 10-day period in which her and Julia (who was coming with her) were in the Caribbean, Gwen and Rudy would be staying with Patrick and his recently wedded wife, Sasha. Despite Patrick's house being farther away from Lindsay than her own house was, he was still within reasonable driving distance meaning they would get to see each other often throughout the day.

**Time: 23 June 2000**

Ding-Dong!

"I'll get it." Emily said, although she wished she hadn't when she found that it was Joe Burkebeaque.

"I thought I kicked you out of the house, what the fuck do you want?"

"Relax, woman, I'm just getting the rest of my stuff."

Joe then went upstairs and got some ties and other miscellaneous items that he had left behind during his twenty minutes to get out of the house 11 days earlier. However, just as he was about to leave, he turned to Gwen and said:

"I promise you will see me again someday."

After that he turned around, opened the door and left.

**Time: 25 June 2000**

This would be the first night that Gwen and Rudy would spend at Uncle Patrick's house. Rudy of course, cried non-stop that he wasn't going to see his mommy _**ever again!**_ While Emily was trying desperately to comfort the screaming 3-year-old. Gwen, meanwhile, was in a way, excited to go to another person's house. The only other person's house she'd been to was Lindsay's, and her mother was a lot like Emily, too emotional and somewhat aloof. Lindsay's father, of course, was completely aloof, Lindsay wasn't even sure if he cared about her. So Gwen thought it would be nice to see how a normal couple reacts to kids.

Still, she had heard some not very nice things about Patrick Grossman and Sasha Tilley-Grossman. She had heard that Patrick molested children and enjoyed cutting himself and other people. She had heard that Sasha was also a child molester and kept about 10 or 11 children between the ages of 8-12 as slave labourers/harem. However, you had to wonder how much truth this was based on, as anybody who had just met Joe Burkebeaque (except Lindsay) would consider him to be a good guy, and look what happened.

Gwen and Rudy were dropped off at Patrick's home at about 8 pm that evening. Rudy had never been away from home before except for some brief play dates with some of his friends. Gwen had spent the night at Lindsay's before but other than that this was a new experience for her as well.

So Gwen took her little brother to the door and rang the doorbell, and a new chapter of their lives began, although they didn't know it at the time…

"Hi, kids!" Sasha, who answered the door, exclaimed excitedly. "It's been, like, forever since we've seen each other at a time when it wasn't a funeral. How have things been?"

"Great!" Rudy said.

Gwen said nothing.

"Gwen, I heard about what happened, and I'm really sorry. No kid, no person, should ever have to go through something like that." Sasha said.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, but thanks. Where's Patrick?"

"He's taking a shower. Why don't you two go chill on the couch and watch TV until he gets down here?"

"OK, sure, whatever."

About 15 minutes later Patrick came out of the shower:

"Honey, when are- Oh, there already here! I'm your Uncle Patrick, but I'm assuming you already know me."

"Yeah, we do."

"So, Gwen, how are- oh, that's probably not the best question to ask right now."

"Yeah… look Patrick, do you think you or Sasha could drive me to my friend's house, like, every day."

"I'm sure something like that could be arranged, on one condition."

"What?"

"Just once you have to bring her, well, I'm assuming it's a girl, so just once you have to bring them over to my house."

"Um…"

"I know what you're thinking; don't worry, it's nothing creepy like that. But I promise you it'll be really fun."

"Ok, sure, whatever." She figured, if he was going to try something creepy he would get caught eventually.

They just talked about random stuff after that, decided to catch up because they don't see each other very often. Rudy, of course, didn't understand much, and he was sent to bed at 9 pm anyways. They continued to talk and watch stupid stuff on TV, when at about 10 pm, Patrick turned to Gwen and said:

"Gwen, you can stay up as late as you want, but you have to be in your room by 10 pm. OK?"

"But-"

Sasha chimed in: "Gwen, you're a guest in this house. Just be a little courteous of some of the rules here, OK?"

"Fine, whatever." The young girl said as she went upstairs to go read something."

She thought to herself that her night with Sasha and Patrick went, not fantastic, but pretty good.

The rest of the week would be even better, well, for a while anyways…

**Time: 26 June 2000**

Emily officially left for her "relaxation trip" with Julia. After getting a ride from Sasha, Gwen just spent most of the day at Lindsay's house.

**Time: 27 June 2000**

Gwen knocked over an expensive painting and broke it in half. Expecting a beating, she just had to say sorry. She decided then that Sasha and Patrick weren't so bad. However, she once again spent most of the day at Lindsay's house.

**Time: 28 June 2000**

This was the day that Lindsay was supposed to come over; and at around noon her dad dropped her off at Patrick's house (likely using his state-of-the-art GPS system.) Gwen of course was sceptical about exactly what the hell was going to happen, even more sceptical when she saw a note posted on the door that said: "Gwen and friend, please come downstairs into the basement, I have a surprise for you."

_Please, not again. _Gwen thought, _I won't be able to go through this again, especially considering it happened just 16 days ago._

So, as Gwen nervously opened the door to the basement, there was Patrick standing with…

Three guitars.

"Hello Gwen and friend."

"I'm Lindsay." Lindsay said.

"Right, well anyways, I thought you might want to learn how to play guitar…"

So, the day actually turned out to be surprisingly fun. The played guitar for a couple hours, which Lindsay was much better at. They also learned how to build/repair bicycles, which, again, Lindsay was much better at. Patrick also took them for a ride in his helicopter, and brought them Sushi for dinner. Sasha attempted to teach them the art of meditating, which she did a lot, but neither girl was really that interested. Of course, these aren't typical activities you do with two young girls, but both Gwen and Lindsay had a ton of fun.

"Could we come back tomorrow?" Lindsay asked.

"Sorry, Lindsay, but we both have to work tomorrow. I do give guitar lessons though, so if you want to keep playing, just have your parents call this number." He then gave her a card containing what he does and his contact information.

Lindsay was picked up shortly after that, Gwen read until she went to sleep. But before going to bed, she wrote in her recently purchased diary:

June 28, 2000: Today wasn't so bad after all.

**Time: 3 July 2000**

C'mon, you knew the good times weren't going to last.

From the moment Sasha picked Gwen up from Lindsay's house, something didn't feel right. Gwen didn't mention it to Sasha and she didn't know what it was, but something just felt wrong; like there was a great disturbance in the universe or something. Profound, I know, but it was extremely difficult for her to pinpoint exactly how she felt, she just didn't feel right. Not sick, mind you, just something was definitely out of place.

She thought about talking to Sasha about it, but then realized she was just being paranoid. And Rudy certainly wouldn't understand, I mean, he was 3 years old.

It turned out to be the worst thing she could possibly have imagined. Well, not the worst thing, that would have been if her mother died. Second worst would have been if Lindsay died, the third worst, well…

"Hi Patrick, I'm home!" Sasha yelled.

No answer.

"Patrick?"

Still no answer.

Sasha walked into the kitchen, and on the table was…

"OH MY GOD! Patrick, what the fuck happened! Who did this to you!"

Patrick lay on the table, bleeding, presumably dead. He had gunshots all over the left side of his body, and a couple went through his head. The windows in the kitchen were broken, meaning whoever shot him never set foot in the house.

There was a note on the kitchen table. Sasha was too distressed to look at it so Gwen picked it up:

"To whomever this may concern: Ha-ha I killed Patrick, bitches. Have a nice life."

Now, normally a note would be a benefit to try and find the murderer, as they could track handwriting; however, this note was typed up and printed. So instead it was just a cruel reminder of what had happened.

**Time: 7 July 2000**

Emily and Julia came home a day early when they heard what happened. In many ways it could not have happened at a worse time, as Emily and Gwen were still recovering from what happened with the Joe incident. So, anyways, July 7th, the day of Patrick's funeral, had come, and all the usual people showed up: Sasha, Emily, Gwen, Rudy, Julia, Julia's new boyfriend Marcus (who she hadn't slept with due to her deeply ingrained morals,) and many of Patrick's friends. However, there was a surprising guest who put flowers on Patrick's grave.

It was Rob Pike, legally born Robert Grossman, the younger brother of Patrick, Emily, and Julia.

"Oh, look who finally decided to show up!" Julia said venomously, "Mr. Pike, why don't you just go back to your whores and not bother us anymore."

"Julia, calm down, he's of no concern to us." Emily reminded her.

"Julia, my brother just died." Rob interrupted, and started snivelling, "He and I were very close and I'm trying to show a little sympathy."

"No one needs your sympathy, because we all know it's fake." Julia shot back.

"I know I'm not always the nicest guy in the world," Rob said, "But you're acting as if I was responsible for the murder."

"C'mon, Julia, let's go." Emily said, as she dragged her younger sister and her two kids away from the funeral. Marcus and Sasha followed them quietly.

After everyone left; however, Rob pulled out a cigarette, lit it, smoked it, and smiled quietly to himself.

**Time: 6 August 2000**

Sasha Tilley-Grossman committed suicide by hanging herself. She said in her suicide note that she could not live without her Patrick.

**Time: 3 September 2000**

Joe and Emily's marriage was officially annulled. And on that very same day, Gwen started Grade 3 at George Davis Elementary School (who George Davis was she had no idea,) and Rudy began Junior Kindergarten.

**Time: 10 September 2000**

Emily was washing the dishes from dinner when the doorbell rang.

Inside stepped an older gentleman who seemed vaguely familiar, but Emily couldn't place her finger on it.

"Hello, my name is Gary Morrow."

Gary Morrow?

"I'm Todd's father."

Oh…

"Why are you here?" Emily asked.

"I know you have been through some bad times-"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a wise old man and a former missionary. I know a lot of things. Now anyways, I know you have been through some bad times, and I was coming to enlighten you on how Todd is doing."

"How is he doing?"

"He's doing fine. He and Meg are married and happily settled down, although they don't have any kids of their own yet. I don't know whether you consider that good news or otherwise but it's the truth."

"That's great news!" Emily said, although she quietly scowled to herself. "Do you know where he's living?"

"That I don't know, but I know it's in the United States. I heard somewhere that Ross was living in Germany."

Ross, in case you don't remember from Chapter 1, was Todd's brother and therefore Gary's other son.

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you how things have been, and I know you and your kids have been through hell, and I truly hope you get better."

"Why thank you Gary. You're a lot nicer than your son."

"I like to think so." The older gentleman said before leaving the house.

"Okay," Gwen said, "That was random, but in a good way I guess."

"Yeah," Emily repeated softly, "in a good way."

**Time: 3 November 2000**

Marcus Anderson and Julia Grossman (who changed her last name to Anderson) were married. Marcus Anderson happened to have a son from his previous marriage, a Grade 3 kid who also went to GDES (George David Elementary School,) and one of the few boys who didn't completely hate Gwen; Cody Anderson. Gwen thought it was cool that she would be spending more time with another person other than Lindsay, she really liked Lindsay, but even your best friend can get annoying after a while.

And yes, Julia finally lost her virginity.

**Time: 29 November 2000**

Gary Morrow passed away. Emily was very surprised when she heard this, as the man was in great condition 2 months earlier. But then again, the same thing happened to Pops and Rose.

**Time: 3 December 2000**

Today was Rudy's birthday. Like his typical birthdays, he had a huge thing with tons of presents and all his friends.

**Time: 7 December 2000**

Gary's funeral. For the first time since February 5, 1994, Todd and Emily saw each other. The two kinda stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then looked away and went back to minding their own businesses. Gwen never saw Todd or his new wife Meg.

**Time: 15 December 2000**

Rob Pike was briefly arrested for possession of LSD. He'll be out of prison by Chapter 8.

Author's Note: OK, that took a really long time to write. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. Also, please review, I know a lot of people don't review even if they like the story, but it just helps me feel appreciated. Thank you, and have a good night.


	8. VIII: Gwen's Boyfriend

Chapter 08

Gwen's Boyfriend

Author's Note: Okay, so in my last Chapter I said that Rudy's birthday was December 3rd, when in an earlier chapter he was born on December 1st. To clarify, he was born on December 1st and December 3rd was his birthday party. Sorry if I didn't clarify that well enough.

Another Author's Note: Sorry, no more disclaimers.

Yet another Author's Note: So, once again, I'm gonna skip a couple of years. We are going to the first day of 2003.

**Time: 1 January 2003**

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone at Emily's house shouted euphorically when 2003 officially began. It wasn't a large party, it was basically just a family thing, and so only Emily, Gwen, Rudy, Julia, Marcus, Cody, and Lindsay were there. Lindsay was there, of course, because her parents didn't care whether she was at home or not and she wanted to spend more time with Gwen. Why didn't her parents care? Well, because her older sister, Karen, and her younger sister, Joanne (or as Lindsay called her, Paula, which she absolutely hated,) were both straight A+ students, so it was kinda easy for Lindsay to be ignored.

So everyone there wondered what this next year would bring. Well, it would certainly be a mixed bag.

**Time: 5 January 2003**

Gwen, who was now in Grade 5, and Rudy, who was now in Grade 1, went back to school after Christmas Holidays.

**Time: 7 January 2003**

In Science that day, Gwen looked over at Lindsay (who sat next to her,) saw her writing and noticed something interesting.

"Lindsay, you're left-handed?"

"You never noticed!"

"No, I never noticed."

Gwen looked up and saw one of her classmates, Geoff Marshall, waving at Lindsay, beckoning her to talk to him.

"Hang on, my cousin wants to talk to me, I'll be back in a minute."

"You're cousin?"

"Yeah, Geoff Marshall's my cousin, you never knew that?"

"Wow… that makes two things I didn't know about you."

"Yeah honestly, my dad's sister is his mom. How the hell did you not know that?"

'I don't know, I just didn't…"

"OK, I'll be back."

Lindsay got up to go talk to Geoff and his friend DJ Thomas, who sat next to Geoff. However, she turned around after about 5 seconds to go back to her seat.

"Um… Gwen? Geoff said he wants to talk to you."

"OK, what should I do?"

"Go up there and talk to him!"

Gwen walked up slowly and unsurely. Usually people didn't want to talk to her unless they were going to make fun of her. She still was not very popular, mostly due to her pale skin and her quiet demeanour. A lot of people enjoyed bullying her and making fun of her, especially the most popular girl in the grade, Heather Lee, and the most popular guy in the grade, Tyler Young. They would always come up to her and call her names, such as "Weird Goth Chick," "The Freak," and a lot of other names which were less nice. And they had no idea of knowing this, but Gwen often cried when she got home, although she never let Rudy or her mother see her cry. She didn't want them to know that she wasn't very popular. Lindsay was the only person who knew, and she did everything she could to make Gwen feel better, but being Lindsay, she often said things which either didn't help at all or made it worse. Not on purpose, mind you, but the effect was the same. So she went over there to go talk to Geoff, expecting a roasting, but instead she got something different entirely-

"Hey, Weird- I mean, Gwen. You know Owen Foster right?"

Owen Foster, the fat kid who was for some reason popular because of his "likeable demeanour," (basically he was always happy and always eating.)

"He told me he likes you and he was going to ask you out, so don't be surprised if he does."

Gwen had no idea how to react. _Maybe they're just playing with me, _Gwen thought, _just trying to get me excited for once in my life only to bring my hopes crashing down._

"OK, thanks for telling me, I guess." Gwen said as she walked slowly back to her seat. How the teacher never noticed she was up in the first place, Gwen had no idea.

"What did they say?" Lindsay asked.

"They said Owen Foster's gonna ask me out. Do you think they're lying?"

"No, I don't think they're lying, Geoff's not a liar. But…"

"But what?"

"I wouldn't go out with him if I were you."

"Why?" Gwen asked, knowing Lindsay's input would certainly be… interesting.

"Two reasons: first of all he's fat, and do you really want to go out with a fat guy? Second of all, I just think boys are a waste of time, they distract us from more important things in life."

"Like what?"

"I don't know… more important stuff."

Gwen gave Lindsay a really strange look.

"Are you, well… y'know?"

"Gay?"

Gwen nodded.

"No, I'm not a lesbian. We're only 10 years old, Gwen. I just think it's a little early to have a boyfriend. But that's just my opinion, I'm not going to stop you from going out with Owen."

"OK… then what was the point in that giant monologue?"

"Just sayin' how I feel, y'know?"

"OK… I guess."

And sure enough, after school that day, Owen did ask her out.

"Gwen, do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"OK… sure, Owen."

"That's so… so… awesome!"

"Yeah, that's cool. Look, I gotta get home, talk to you tomorrow?"

"OK, have a good night… new girlfriend." Owen said as he winked at her before walking away to go talk to his friends.

Around the same time Owen left, Lindsay came running up towards Gwen.

"Did Owen ask you out?"

"Yeah."

"And did you say yes?"

"Yeah."

"How could you, Gwen! I thought we were friends!"

Gwen was speechless. She didn't want to lose her friend just for a guy.

"Look Lindsay, I'm really sorry, I'll break up with him, and I'll-"

At that moment the blond girl started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Dude, I was joking." She said, while still laughing, "You two have fun."

"Wait… you're not mad?"

"No. Just because I wouldn't date him doesn't mean that I'm gonna stop you. That would make me a horrible friend."

"Oh… OK. My mom's gonna be so excited when I tell her."

And when Gwen's mother got home that day and Gwen told her what had happened, she was very excited.

"Gwen, I'm so proud of you!" Emily exclaimed happily. "My little girl is growing up!"

"Please mom, I'm 10, I'm not so little anymore."

"You know the best part?" Emily said as if completely ignoring what Gwen said.

"What is it?"

"I met a guy today too!"

And if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"That's probably him." Emily said as she opened the door and a tall, muscular, African-Canadian gentleman stepped inside.

"Gwen, Rudy, I'd like you to meet Steve Williams. He's my new boyfriend." She said with a small squeal and a peck on Steve's cheek.

"Hello, people." Steve said with a friendly demeanour.

He was very kind to Gwen and Rudy, but not in a way that made him seem sappy. And when Emily left to "buy groceries" (a.k.a. test how Steve reacts with Gwen when Emily is not around,) he was essentially perfect, making sure she's entertained but at the same time giving her space and not treating her like she's 5.

_I know it's just one night, _Gwen thought, _but Steve seems like a pretty cool guy. Of course, usually when I meet a pretty cool guy, he either ends up dead or in jail. So let's hope that doesn't happen to Steve. _

**Time: 9 January 2003**

It was Gwen and Owen's first date. They went to a movie; some crappy movie that no one will ever remember. At the end of the night, Owen leaned in for the kiss, but Gwen chickened out.

**Time: 13 January 2003**

Gwen and Owen's second date. This time they kiss, meaning it was both people's first kiss.

**Time: 19 January 2003**

Lindsay shows up at school wearing a pair of sunglasses and refuses to take them off all day. She tells people it's because she got pink eye, but she later tells Gwen that it's because her mom punched her in the eye. When Gwen tells Lindsay that they should tell the police, Lindsay refuses, then reminds Gwen that she hasn't told the police about what He-who-must-not-be-named did to her.

When Gwen asked Lindsay why her mother hates her so much, Lindsay says she just doesn't know (just to clarify, Lindsay is the only person who knows outside her family, Gwen didn't tell anyone else, not even Cody knows.)

**Time: 21 January 2003**

Cody meets Steve for the first time. He then tells everyone in the school that Gwen's mom is dating a black guy.

**Time: 14 February 2003**

Owen breaks up with Gwen, telling her that her constant downer attitude was starting to "suck the life out of him." Gwen was crying for the rest of the night, but managed to pull herself together in the morning and continue on with her regular school routine, although she certainly didn't feel like going.

**Time: 5 March 2003**

This day may have been one of the most important days in Gwen's life, it certainly was one of the most important in Lindsay's. It started off just like any other day, Lindsay and Gwen went to school, and then Gwen went over to Lindsay's house for the night. On that night, Karen was in a musical called "Honk," (which is basically the story of the Ugly Duckling,) and James had two tickets to go see it, so he took Joanne (or Paula as Lindsay called her,) and left to go watch, knowing they wouldn't be back until late. That left Gwen and Lindsay alone, but unfortunately, it also left them with Leanne, Lindsay's mother.

So it happened around 9:45 pm, when Gwen and Lindsay were talking about… y'know, girl stuff, when Leanne came into the room.

"Lindsay, did you- oh, you're hanging out with that dumb freak Gwen again. Enjoy your little lesbo love affair." Leanne said cruelly as she started to walk away.

"Mom, wait!" Lindsay called out.

"What do you want?" her mother asked in sort of a snobbish voice.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Lindsay asked, there was definitely a hint of sadness to her voice.

"It's because you're a dumb fucking bitch!" Leanne countered with.

Gwen was shocked, she knew that Leanne felt this way about Lindsay, but she didn't think that she was going to go out and say it that bluntly.

Lindsay; however, didn't look surprised. Sad and upset, yes, although she was doing her best to hide it. But she definitely saw this coming.

"Yeah, you heard me. You're just a dumb bitch! Karen and Joanne are as close as you can get to perfect girls, straight 'A' students, respectful, beautiful, popular, _straight." _She added that last bit with extra venom. "And you are a dumb, pot-addicted whore with only one freaky friend. And if I had to guess, I'd say you two had a little bit more than friendship going on."

Gwen just stared at her, completely aghast. Her mother had beaten her and hurt her, but in her own twisted way she was just showing that she loved her. As for you-know-who, he was an alcoholic, psychotic freak, but even he had never shown this much venom towards Gwen as Leanne was showing towards Lindsay.

Lindsay looked calm on the outside, but when Gwen looked into her usually calm and happy blue eyes, she saw there was definitely a mix of emotions underneath. Lindsay was generally a happy-go-lucky person in general, she didn't get angry a whole lot; but she had a feeling that if Leanne continued this would be one of those times.

The thing that made Lindsay the most angry was that Leanne looked like an older version of herself; same hair, same eyes, same a lot of things. And it was eating Lindsay alive that she bared a resemblance to the bitch of a woman she called her mother. Lindsay; however, managed to stay as calm as possible…

"Mom, I'm not a lesbian, and even if I was, there's nothing wrong with that. Also, I've only smoked weed once in my life, and I-"

That was when Leanne slapped her across the face, knocking the young girl onto her bed.

"Shut up, you bitch! You know absolutely fucking nothing, I bet you couldn't fucking spell dog if I gave you the d, o and g!"

"Don't call my friend stupid!" Gwen countered in.

This, of course, just led Leanne to slap Gwen across the face and focus her hatred on the pale girl.

"And you are the reason the pathetic excuse of my daughter is the way she is! If you didn't exist, she could have been a perfect girl, just like Karen or Joanne. Instead she's… she's…

"A normal human being?"

"A freak! Just like you."

"Gwen," Lindsay said calmly, "I just want you to know, if I snap, I'm sorry in advance."

"Hey Lindsay," Leanne said with her voice full of hate, "Remember Great-Uncle Roderick?"

"The old man who died of leukemia? Yes I remember him, what's your point?"

And that was when Leanne dropped the bomb: "It should have been you."

At that moment, everything that Lindsay had been doing to keep herself calm vanished. She grabbed her pocket knife out of her pocket (_how did she get that thing in the first place? _Gwen wondered,) and lunged at Leanne, screaming:

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU LEANNE! YOU'LL PAY YOU DUMB BITCH!"

However, the first time she got near Leanne to try and strike her with the knife, Leanne sucker punched her before she had the chance. Lindsay recoiled, but before she had a chance to make a second lunge, Gwen tackled her.

"Get the fuck off of me, Gwen!" Lindsay yelled.

"No, you need to calm down."

Gwen attempted to keep Lindsay pinned to the ground, but Lindsay was stronger than her and managed to get her off. Lindsay than lunged at Leanne again, and this time Leanne punched her in her left-eye, the same eye that still had remnants of the shiner from Leanne's previous attack. This time, however, there was definitely blood, meaning that she could barely see out of her left eye. She was about to lunge again, when…

"What the hell is going on in here!"

Gwen never thought she'd be glad to see James Cunningham, but she was, it saved both her and Lindsay from serious harm.

"Leanne, what the hell?"

Leanne gave a little sly smile and said: "I don't know, I just asked her to take out the trash and she flipped at me."

James managed to see through her disguise: "Leanne, I know you don't like Lindsay, but do your best not to provoke her, OK?"

Leanne just grunted and went off to her own room.

James then turned to Gwen and said: "I'll get a cloth to wipe up the blood, you take care of Lindsay and make sure she doesn't pass out."

As James went downstairs, Lindsay then chuckled lightly. Not a "_haha, I fooled you, I'm not really hurt," _laugh, more a "even though this is an absolutely shitty situation, there's still good somewhere in here," laugh.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"At least Leanne decided to acknowledge my existence. We actually had a conversation!"

This left both girls laughing as James came back into the room.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lindsay said, "Just something I thought off."

"Well, OK, Gwen, do you think you could stay the night to make sure Lindsay's OK?"

"I'll have to ask my mom, but I think so."

Gwen then called Emily to ask her, which she agreed to.

"That's great." James said, "Now please, get some rest, I'm going to my room."

James left and turned off the lights, leaving just Gwen and Lindsay in the room. The two of them talked for a little bit about random stuff. It wouldn't be long before Lindsay would fall asleep due to exhaustion. But before then she said:

"Gwen?"

"What's up, Lindsay?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her. I just don't know."

Those were the last things she said before she shut her eyes for the night.

Author's Note: Don't worry about Lindsay, she's fine, she'll wake up the next morning with a headache and a bloody nose.

And about the Owen/Gwen relationship that I didn't go into very much detail with, that was the whole point. It's a Grade 5 relationship, so there's not going to be much detail. Basically the whole point was just to show that Gwen gets her first boyfriend and first kiss before Lindsay does.

OK, that's Chapter 8 of my story. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, and stay safe.


	9. IX: True Horrors

Chapter 09

True Horrors

Author's Note: I'm back with another chapter of arguably the most horrible story (not horrible as in poorly written, horrible as in what happens in the story,) in the Total Drama section. Just a warning, this chapter will be very dark and depressing (hence the name) and it's not for the faint of heart.

Disclaimer: To do our disclaimer today, we have one of the main characters from the Total Drama Series and from my Fanfiction: Lindsay.

Lindsay: XYZed does not own the Total Drama Series; if he did I would actually have a personality.

Me: Thank you Lindsay, but just to let you know I changed my name. I am now "the artist formerly known as XYZed."

Now on with the story:

**Time: 5 May 2003 (Early in the morning before Gwen wakes up)**

_Dream:_

_Gwen didn't know where she was. It felt like she was on a cloud or something. Wherever it was it seemed like a good place; the environment was calming and the air was pure, but there wasn't a person in sight._

"_Hi."_

_She heard a male voice call out to her. She looked around but still saw not a single soul._

"_Sorry, I forgot to turn my invisibility off. Hang on a second."_

_A tall, muscular man, looking about 30 years old, materialized in front of Gwen. He had long dark hair and a dark-haired beard, wore a white robe, and for some reason a Chicago Cubs baseball hat. _

"_That's better." The man said._

"_Who are you?" Gwen asked._

"_I'm Jesus Christ." _

_Gwen just stood there with her mouth open for about 90 seconds. After that she began to realize where she was, but before she was able to take a knee and ask for forgiveness, Jesus pulled her up and said:_

"_Please stand. We need to talk about your life and we can't do that if you're on your knees the entire time, can we?"_

"_I guess not."_

_Gwen then got up and brushed herself off._

"_You know Mr. Christ, Lindsay doesn't believe in you."_

"_She's entitled to her own opinion. And please, call me Jesus."_

"_OK Jesus… there are so many things I have to ask you."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Well…"_

Gwen then opened her eyes, looked around, saw she was in her room, and cursed.

"Damn! There were so many things I had to ask him! I guess now I'll never know…" she sighed.

"Hey hot stuff!"

Lindsay pushed open the doors and burst into the room, wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"How did you get here?" Asked Gwen, who knew Lindsay didn't come over the night before, "And why are you half-naked?"

"Well, my mom was being a bitch; what else is new; so I crashed in the guest room for the night. And bathrobes are cool!"

You didn't walk down the street all by yourself late at night, did you?"

"No, I took a cab."

"Good, just making sure. Anyways, I had the weirdest dream last night."

"So did I, but you can tell yours first."

"OK, so basically I was in like… heaven or something, and Jesus was there; but before I could ask him anything I woke up."

"Oh… that's boring. I dreamed that I drank a glass of Red Bull and sprouted wings. Then I went around spitting on people I didn't like."

Gwen started laughing immediately. "You certainly are out there."

"So they all say. Look, could you help me clean out some stuff in the guest room before we go to school?"

"OK, sure."

The two girls walked into the guest room to help Lindsay clear out her "stuff." As soon as they opened the door; however, Gwen was hit with a smell. And Gwen knew exactly what that smell meant.

"Linds, why does the room smell like weed?"

Lindsay started blushing. "No reason." She said, although Gwen was in no way convinced.

"C'mon Lindsay, you're 10 years old. Isn't that a little young to be smoking pot?"

"Gwen, relax. I know what I'm doing, okay? Besides, I brought a fan to clean out the smell so your mom doesn't find out."

Gwen just rolled her eyes. She knew Lindsay was making a mistake, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. So Gwen helped Lindsay take out the stuff she took over to Gwen's house, which was basically just a stash of marijuana. When they finished cleaning up, the two began to get ready to go to school, when Lindsay remembered something. She took a cupcake she had been hiding inside her drawer, and smashed it in Gwen's face.

"Happy eleventh birthday!" she said excitedly, after which she ran up and hugged her friend.

**Time: 15 May 2003**

Steve bought a puppy for the family; they named it Steve.

**Time: 31 May 2003**

Emily and Julia are informed that Rob Pike (née Grossman) has not been seen since 28 May 2003. They will not pronounce him dead as there is no evidence of his body, but both women are told not to be too surprised should the announcement come. Since Rob wasn't particularly close to either one, neither was extraordinarily upset. However, they would be very upset by what happened on June 12th…

**Time: 6 June 2003**

Steve advises to Emily that she should quit her job as James' secretary. Emily says she hates her job but needs the money.

**Time: 7 June 2003**

Lindsay finds her mom having sex with two guys on the couch while her dad is away. When Lindsay tries to get her mom to stop, Leanne ends up throwing a half-drunken beer bottle at her and Lindsay runs away screaming.

**Time: 8 June 2003**

Lindsay suggest to Gwen that Emily and James may be having sex at their office. Lindsay said that this was very common between a rich man and his secretary. Of course this was true, but Gwen defended her mother immediately.

**Time: 12 June 2003**

Gwen's day started off on a bad note when someone stole her money. She later found out that this person was Tyler Young, the self-proclaimed coolest and most popular guy in the grade (and few girls would disagree.) Then it got worse: Lindsay was forced to stay after school for a detention (she hadn't done her English homework in over a month) so Gwen had to walk home alone. And while she was walking home, Heather and her friend Katie Hawk knocked her into a ditch, bringing an audience so everyone could laugh at her.

The worst; however, was yet to come.

Emily had to take Rudy to something, so Gwen and Steve were sitting on the couch watching TV and talking. Gwen told Steve about what happened to her today, it was kinda funny, Gwen felt comfortable enough to tell Steve but not comfortable enough to tell her own mother.

"Gwen, you should really talk to someone at the office about it."

"But that's squealing!" Gwen protested.

"I know. Trust me, I hate squealing just as much as you do. One time when I was in high school this guy squealed on me and some of my friends when he saw us smoking cigarettes, and I never spoke to that guy ever again. But when you're getting bullied, that's not squealing, that's a serious issue. If it was just one person I would suggest you fight them, but since it's like 6 or 7-

The glass window completely broke and a couple of bullets went through. The first couple missed Gwen and she managed to hide under the couch before the rest came in. Steve wasn't so lucky: the first two bullets hit him in the head and chest and Steve Williams was dead on impact.

Eventually the bullets, which were coming from the backyard, stopped. Then the murderer, a tall, muscular man wearing a balaclava came into view. He ran up and kicked open the back door, ran towards a terrified Gwen and said:

"Did I get him?"

All Gwen could do was nod.

"Good."

The balaclava-wearing man then took off his balaclava, and there stood Rob Pike, Gwen's uncle and Emily's younger brother. Rob then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing down names.

"Why?" was all Gwen could ask.

"Why what?"

"Why did you kill him? And why are you writing down names?"

Rob then looked at Gwen with a maniacal look and said: "Killing is fun, and this list is a list of the people I've killed."

Gwen, who was already terrified, was now crying uncontrollably. Rob just laughed.

"Here," he said, "I'll let you see the list now that I'm done."

He then shoved the list in front of her face. Gwen tried to turn away, but…

"Read!" he exclaimed.

Gwen read the list of what she counted to be 33 names. On the list she recognized Steve, her uncle Patrick Grossman, and Amelia Anderson, Cody's mother who died when he was 5. But it was the last name, the 33rd name on the list that really got to her.

It was Robert Grossman.

"Is your mother home?" Rob the psycho asked.

Gwen shook her head.

"That's too bad; I really wanted her to see me do this." Rob then pulled out a six shooter, put it to his head, and pulled the trigger.

"Peace out." He said before letting the trigger go.

Gwen then did what any terrified young girl would. She called her mommy.

Emily then immediately pulled Rudy out of whatever he was doing and drove home to witness the scene. After seeing what had happened, she demanded that Gwen and Rudy go to their rooms so she could reflect on what had happened. By reflect, of course, she meant drink until she was completely drunk. And Emily could be a violent alcoholic sometimes, coupled with her sadness, that meant she went upstairs and attacked the first person she saw: Gwen.

"How could you let this happen?" she screamed at her daughter while hitting her. Rudy tried to pull her off but it was to no avail. After about 10-15 minutes of pure torture for Gwen, Emily spit in her face and went off to her room to go drink some more. Rudy, who was only 6 years old at the time, went to up to his beaten sister.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help." Rudy said.

"I'll be okay. I'm more worried about mom; I hope she doesn't die of alcohol poisoning."

Rudy was amazed. Here was her sister, completely bruised and beaten, and yet she was more worried about her mother than she was about her own injuries.

Rudy then left the room to give Gwen some space. And it was at that moment that Gwen realized something really strange.

The day this all happened was June 12th, 2003. On June 12th, 2002, Tyler pushed her in front of a moving bike and she broke her arm. On June 12th, 2001, Heather beat her up in the playground and she broke her nose. On June 12th, 1999, she had a nasty fever and was throwing up the entire day. And of course June 12th, 2000, was the worst day of her life (A/N: Read Chapter 6 and you'll know why.) Gwen knew it was nothing but a freaky coincidence, but it was still quite interesting to think about. She made a mental note to herself to watch what happens on June 12th, 2004.

**Summer of '03**

For such an eventful day, the summer of 2003 was rather uneventful. The typical things happened after one of Emily's tragedies, Julia freaked out, James gave her some time off work, Emily went to therapy and counselling to help recover and deal with her anger better (yes, she didn't die of alcohol poisoning.) After the next couple days, it was pretty typical as well, they went to Steve and Rob's funeral, read their last wills, and got some stuff. Gwen didn't mean to feel callous, but it was just becoming a routine by now. When she told her mother about it, Emily told her to stop being so ungrateful (whatever that means.) Rudy, however, agreed with her. And Lindsay joked that all of Gwen's relatives were having a reunion in heaven; which of course offended Gwen.

"I just don't get why everyone I get close to, dies." Gwen told Lindsay, "If I were you I'd never talk to me again."

And of course, after the summer was over, Gwen started Grade 6, Rudy started Grade 2, and everything was apparently back to normal… until a couple of days before Halloween.

**Time: 26 October 2003**

Every year until that year, Gwen had gone trick or treating with her family. However, Lindsay invited her to go with a bunch of her friends. The group was all girls, and there were six of them. In addition to Gwen and Lindsay, there were two girls named Bridgette Collins and Leshawna Evans, who Gwen really didn't mind. There was also Courtney Moore, who Gwen could deal with.

Unfortunately, Heather Lee was also going to be there. And Gwen wanted to spend as little time with Heather as possible. Somehow Lindsay managed to convince her to go (and Emily agreed that it would be good for her to hang out with her friends.) So Gwen ended up going.

**Time: 31 October 2003**

To be honest, Gwen was definitely nervous; she hadn't really been to a lot of social events with her classmates. Gwen decided to dress as a vampire, she probably expected a joke from Heather about how the whole point of Halloween was to dress up in a costume, but she always thought vampires were cool. Lindsay thought it would be funny to go as Adolf Hitler, which of course Gwen reminded her that she did that every year, which of course Lindsay reminded her that she didn't care and she still thought it was funny. Bridgette went as Frankenstein, Leshawna dressed as a cat, Courtney as an angel, and Heather… she wasn't really sure what Heather's costume was supposed to be, Gwen thought (and Lindsay agreed) that Heather was just trying to make herself look pretty.

So, things started out okay, but then all the jokes started about Gwen's costume. It didn't start out that bad, just the typical jokes about what Gwen expected. But then the jokes started to get really nasty, extending way beyond the normal realm of "Emo girl" jokes. Heather and Courtney were the main culprits, calling her every name they could think of from _bitch _to _freak _and everything in between. Bridgette, Leshawna and Lindsay tried to stand up for her but in the end Gwen ran away crying. She wasn't really sad or insulted by what had happened, she was just disgusted. Disgusted that Lindsay wanted her to hang out with those people, disgusted that she agreed to it, and disgusted that Heather and Courtney could possibly be so mean, especially to someone who hadn't done anything to them.

"I'm going after her." Lindsay called out.

"Are you really going to waste your time on that freak?" Heather asked.

"Being alone on Halloween night? No, that's not a good idea!" Leshawna countered, and Bridgette agreed with her.

"I guess she has a point." Courtney said.

Lindsay then ran after her, and it really didn't take that long to find her.

"Gwen are you OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine Linds. Just upset at myself for agreeing to this in the first place."

"C'mon Gwen, if Heather wasn't there you would have had a great time."

"But she was!" Gwen snapped.

Lindsay was about to respond, but then a van drove by, stopped, and shot them with water guns.

The back seat window was then lowered, and out popped Izzy Parker, a friend of both girls and the grade "basket case."

"Hi Gwen! Hi Lindsay!"

"Why are you in a van?"

"Cuz I'm hanging out with my brother's friends this Halloween!"

Izzy's brother, Dave, was a sixteen-year-old guy who was possibly even crazier than Izzy.

"Izzy, are you sure that's safe?"

"No, but who cares? Bye!"

The van then drove away.

"Okay, that was random." Lindsay said.

The two girls began laughing, their troubles basically forgotten. That is, of course, until they bumped into Heather and Courtney.

"Hello, dykes." Courtney said.

"Wow, a gay joke, how creative." Lindsay exclaimed sarcastically, "Where are Leshawna and Bridgette?"

"Those losers went to go join the guys group." Heather responded, "Whatever we don't need them, just like we don't need you. We got Tyler!"

Tyler Young then ran up.

"Sorry girls, I was caught up at the last house and-

He then saw Lindsay.

"Hey sexy." He said flirtatiously to Lindsay, complete with a wink.

"Hello Taylor." The blond girl said, completely unfazed.

"Wow, you aren't very smart, are you?" Courtney asked.

"Smarter than you."

Heather and Courtney began to walk away.

"Sorry baby, I gotta stay with my other girls tonight. See ya later, girl!" He was about to walk away, when he saw Gwen (he was too preoccupied with Lindsay to notice her.)

"Hello, Gwendolyn." He said with no emotion.

"Don't call me Gwendolyn." Gwen said back with the same monotone voice.

"Whatever." Tyler said before running to catch up with his "other girls."

Lindsay and Gwen walked home. The two girls knew that there would be other encounters with Heather and Tyler later on, but for now, just this once, they had won.

Lindsay decided to crash at Gwen's house for the night (her father considered her responsible enough to make good decisions for herself, and her mother just didn't give a shit.)

**Time: 15 November 2003**

Gwen was given a pen pal assignment with a Swedish guy named Mats Nilsson. Even after the project was completed, she would continue talking to him as the two did have a lot in common (A/N: This will be explained in more detail in Chapter 10.)

**Time: 1 December 2003**

Rudy's birthday. He got a PlayStation 2 (remember, this is 2003, PlayStation 3's weren't out yet.)

**Time: 29 December 2003**

Lindsay's eleventh birthday. Gwen remembered how on her birthday Lindsay smashed a cupcake in her face, and Gwen was determined to return the favour, which she did successfully.

**Time: 1 January 2004**

Gwen and her family looked back on a year filled with highs and lows and wondered what 2004 would bring. If 2003 was a crazy year, then 2004 certainly didn't disappoint…

Author's Note: Okay, sorry it took so long for me to upload this, but here it is. I hope y'all enjoyed it because it may take a while before Chapter 10 gets put up.


	10. X: When Life Gives you Lemons

Chapter 10

When Life Gives You Lemons...

Just to let y'all know, I was having some severe issues with my laptop, and now it's in for maintenance, so I'm borrowing my mom's desktop computer to write this and it's kind of embarrassing. Anyways, I'm going to begin the chapter now.

**Time: 5 January 2004**

Steve (the puppy) is sold. Emily really liked Steve, but she couldn't live with him as he had become just a painful reminder of what might have been.

**Time: 15 January 2004**

After doing an autopsy on Rob Pike, it was discovered that his brain had permanent damage. Looking through his medical files, he had suffered a severe concussion when he was 20 and never fully recovered. Eventually he got hit in the head enough times until the point where he was basically demented when he commit suicide. Looking back, Emily noticed that Rob did act a little bit different after that point.

**Time: 24 January 2004**

Gwen found the boy she really liked.

His name was Trent Johnston. He was new to the school; he came at the beginning of Grade Six. He was tall, handsome, popular, and it appeared as if he had everything going on. But that was just it; Gwen thought she didn't stand a chance with a boy like this. She said hi to him a lot, and he said hi back, but Gwen assumed he was just being friendly. If he did like her, it certainly wasn't in the way she hoped. Gwen; however, did know that the best way to deal with this situation would be to talk to someone about it; so of course, she went to Lindsay.

"You like Trip? Oh my god, that is so cute." Lindsay said excitedly. "But seriously, that's a really good choice, I heard he likes you."

"He does? And who's Trip?"

"Sorry, I meant Tom. Anyways, I heard that he likes you, you should ask him out."

"I don't know..."

"Fine, your loss, but just remember this conversation when Tom is going out with some other girl."

"I think you mean Trent."

"I don't give a fuck!"

**Time: 27 January 2004**

In addition to her problem with Trent, Gwen was in a bad situation from what was going on with her life at home. Emily had been suffering from a borderline depression ever since the death of Steve and Rob. And while Gwen expected this at first, it didn't seem like it was going away. She was going to parties every night and staying until really late at night (or early in the morning, depending on how you look at it.) This basically forced Gwen to take care of the 7-year-old Rudy and herself, with little or no help from the drunk and absent Emily.

So Gwen was basically acting as a surrogate mother, which meant she didn't have a lot of time to sleep at night and therefore commonly fell asleep in class at school. This of course, meant that her grades were slipping and she was now getting a lot of detentions, maybe not as many as Duncan Russell, but still a lot.

She knew that Lindsay cared for her, but she also knew that Lindsay was so sick of hearing her problems (although she never actually said that.) So who else could she turn too? Well, there was Cody Anderson, although he was a little bit... weird. She wasn't extraordinarily close with Bridgette Collins, Leshawna Evans came on way too strong, Duncan didn't really care, it would be way too awkward with Trent, and she never really considered anyone else.

So, she contacted Mats Nilsson.

Mats was a Swedish guy who was the same age as Gwen and was going through many of the same problems as she was. His dad left when his mom was pregnant with him, and his mother was a violent alcoholic. He was also a social outcast who hated everyone who was popular. He only had one friend, a guy named Nick, who was unpopular just like Mats.

While technically Mats couldn't actually solve any of her problems anymore than she could solve any of his, talking to him did help as an outlet. Mats spoke perfect English (with the occasional error like everyone who's first language isn't English,) so communication wasn't really a problem.

**Time: 29 January 2004**

Lindsay decided to skip school to spy on her father and Gwen's mother, to see if anything really was going on; which of course, she found out there was, and snapped a couple of pictures.

"You're not going to upload those on the internet, are you?" Gwen asked when shown the pictures.

"Nah, I just needed to prove to you that your mom's a slut."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, the truth hurts. But my mom is Hitler with porn boobs, so compared to that your mom is awesome."

**Time: 30 January 2004**

Gwen heard that Trent was now going out with Katie Hawk, a black girl in her grade that Gwen didn't really like because she was kind of a moron who always hung out with her fat-ass best friend Sadie. She tried to be strong when she heard this but when she got home she immediately started crying.

"Hey Gwen, it'll be OK." Lindsay said attempting to comfort her. "But I did tell you this would happen."

"I know." Gwen managed to utter through her tears.

"I'll treat you to a movie if it'll help you feel better?" Lindsay offered.

"OK, sure, whatever."

**Time: 6 February 2004**

It was movie night! Gwen and Lindsay were going to see some crappy comedy film that nobody would remember in five years, and as Lindsay had previously promised, she would pay. However, when they were at the front, getting popcorn and stuff like that, they bumped into some people they would rather not spend too much time with. Those people were Heather, Tyler, Courtney, and Courtney's new boyfriend Justin Kramer. The two girls hoped that they wouldn't notice them, but of course, they did.

"Hi Lindsay!" Heather shouted, "What movie are you going to see?"

"Shitty Movie 2." Lindsay answered flatly.

"So are we; maybe we could form like a super group or something." Tyler said.

Gwen and Lindsay just kind of looked at each other and shrugged.

"Fine, whatever." Lindsay said.

The six decided that they would all sit in one row once they were actually in the theatre, but it ended up that Courtney was on the far left, then Justin, then Heather, then Tyler. Lindsay agreed to sit next to Tyler, as he was less obnoxious than Courtney and he couldn't hit on her anymore now that he was officially dating Heather and she was sitting right there; but he could still abuse Gwen because Heather would either not care (best case scenario,) or join in (worst case scenario.) So Gwen sat to Lindsay's right, as she didn't really want to spend too much time with Courtney either.

The movie began, but it was horrible. Well, maybe not horrible, but certainly nothing either girl would remember six months from now. It was some comedy movie that had some recycled plot that no one really paid attention to anyways. Heather and Tyler were making out as were Courtney and Justin. Gwen and Lindsay were talking quietly, but to clarify, they weren't being quiet because they actually cared about what the movie people were saying, just because they didn't want to look like the jackasses who got thrown out of Theatre 4 for being too loud.

"Dude, everyone's making out." Gwen said with visible annoyance on her face.

"Yeah..." Lindsay replied, before an idea on how to mess with Gwen struck her. She started twirling her hair, put on her most seductive voice possible and quietly said:

"You know, baby, maybe we should make out too if it'll help make things less... awkward for you."

She then proceeded to lick Gwen's cheek with as much saliva as she could get.

"LINDSAY!" Gwen exclaimed "What the fuck are you doing!"

Lindsay burst out in laughter, and Gwen couldn't help herself from laughing too. Unfortunately they were kind of loud, and this was a movie theatre after all, so naturally some old fuck two rows back shushed them.

"Whatever, this movie is boring anyways. Let's go." Lindsay proclaimed.

"To where?" asked Gwen.

"I don't know... I was gonna go roll a J in the back of the theatre, wanna come with?"

"J?"

"Yeah, you know; cannabis."

Gwen stared at her blankly.

"Pot."

"Oh... I don't know."

"C'mon Gwen, it's pretty awesome."

"But what if we get caught?"

"Don't worry, we won't. Now let's go."

"OK."Gwen agreed. She still wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but she thought if Lindsay loved weed so much, there must be a reason. But just as the two girls were about to leave the theatre, Heather briefly stopped making out with Tyler and noticed them leaving.

"Where are you going?" she asked, with a notable disapproving tone to her voice.

Lindsay pulled Heather aside and whispered something in her ear, probably along the lines of 'we're gonna smoke some marijuana.'

"OK, you two have fun."

"Where are they going?" Tyler asked.

Heather told him quietly.

"Cool story bro." Tyler said, before turning to watch the movie.

"Wait... you don't care?" Gwen asked.

"Why would I care, I have much bigger things to worry about. Don't tell Courtney though."

"Why not?"

"Because she's so uptight you couldn't fit a blade of grass up her ass. She'd squeal for sure. C'mon let's go." Lindsay left the theatre and Gwen followed shortly.

Behind the theatre there was a small, hidden area. Very few people knew about it or really spent too much time there, but it was large enough to fit two pre-teens.

Gwen saw Lindsay take the weed and a paper out of her pocket, watched her break the weed into small pieces and then rolled it up inside the paper.

"I got Cush," she said, "It's the best kind."

"What's Cush?"

"The best kind of marijuana, didn't I just say that?"

Lindsay then inhaled the marijuana, took a few breaths in, and then let it all out.

"Lindsay, that doesn't really explain what-"

"Just shut up and smoke it. Remember to inhale several times before you breathe the weed out."

Gwen took the joint from her friend, put it to her lips, inhaled, then pulled it away and kept inhaling. But as she kept taking breaths, she suddenly felt an intense pain in her chest and blew the smoke out with something of a coughing mechanism.

**Same day, 2 joints later**

"The two girls were lying down on the hard pavement (ouch!) talking about shit that you don't usually think about when you're not high. For example, Gwen said that sometimes she gets paranoid about aliens and Lindsay suggested that we may not be real, or something fucked up like that. So they were just chilling there when Gwen got a text message from an unknown source.

"Um... someone's texted me but I don't know who."

"Let me see." Lindsay uttered as she snatched the phone from Gwen's hands.

"Oh, that's Heather's number." Lindsay's phone then started to vibrate as well.

"Oh, she texted me too."

Lindsay opened the message. It read:

"Leave fast. Cops are near. Dont tell Courtney or Justin your high. Meet us at the front."

"Fuck, we gotta get out of here."

The two girls left the hidden corner, and went around the theatre and towards the front. They passed one police officer along the way and said nothing to him; and he suspected nothing. They met up with the four at the front and began to walk home.

"Why are there so many cops around here, anyways?" Gwen asked.

"Apparently someone got raped." Courtney replied.

"Wow... that sucks."

"Yeah, kind of puts everything in perspective, doesn't it?"

The movie theatre was no more than a 20 minute walk away from the furthest person's house, which was Justin's, so they decided calling a cab wouldn't be necessary. Slowly the main pack separated as they said their goodbyes, first Courtney, then Tyler, then Justin, and then Heather who lived right next door to Gwen. Lindsay decided that she would stay with Gwen over night, which Gwen was cool with of course, but she did have a few questions to ask her friend.

"Lindsay, I have something I need to ask you?"

"What?"

"Why do you put up with those people? Why don't you just tell them to fuck off like you used to?"

"It's not that simple anymore. People are much more judgemental now, and if you want to be popular you have to kiss the popular kids asses. I haven't gone that far, but I don't think allowing them to chill with us while were watching some shitty movie is so bad honestly."

"But why do you want to be popular so badly?"

"It's just better to be out than in. I mean, you're not exactly in the "in crowd" and those people do some pretty mean things to you."

"Yeah, but I just don't care, because those people you're sucking up too, they're assholes; especially Courtney. And you act dumber than you actually are; I mean why do you care about these people's opinion so much?"

"I don't know, I just do, and I just feel it's something that's important to me, to be liked by a lot of people. I mean, I haven't even told anyone I'm an atheist except you and Duncan, that's how important it is to me, y'know?"

"What makes you so sure that people would reject you if you told them that?"

"This is America. Trust me, they'd care."

Gwen threw up her arms in frustration. She knew she would get back to this topic eventually, but for now she decided to just let it go. If she learned nothing else today, though, she learned that weed was kinda awesome!

**Time: 12 February 2004**

Courtney asks Gwen where she was during the second half of the movie. Gwen said that she and Lindsay got bored and left. When Courtney asked her where they went, Gwen told her to mind her own damn business.

**Time: 29 February 2004**

It was a leap day. Also, Duncan and Lindsay secretly made a bet, with Duncan saying that Gwen and Trent would be dating before the end of the school year and Lindsay saying they wouldn't be. The price was $400. Nobody except the two of them knew about the bet at the time. At this point, Trent was still with Katie.

**Time: 19 March 2004**

Gwen blazed for the second time in her life, this time with Duncan, who she had become good friends with over the course of the year. It was cool, but in her opinion it wasn't quite as awesome as the first time.

**Time: 9 April 2004**

Courtney Moore. If someone looked up prude and annoying in the dictionary, her picture was probably there. Lately she had begun poking her nose into Gwen's home life. She had her suspicions that Gwen "wasn't getting enough love at home," which were why she was so introverted. Gwen just told her to fuck off, and thankfully the bitch hadn't found out anything yet, but Gwen, and others, were starting to get really annoyed.

**Time: 12 June 2004**

So...nothing really happened much after the whole movie theatre almost-incident. Until, of course, June 12th. It happened at school, around lunch, when Gwen was in the bathroom washing her hands, and Heather and Courtney happened to arrive. While they didn't plan on bullying Gwen when they went into the washroom, they decided to mess with her now that she happened to be there.

"Sup Emo girl." Heather taunted, not that that really bothered Gwen.

"Y'know I just love the white makeup and over-done eye shadow, it really brings out your inner turmoil. If you need any psychological help, you can talk to me, freak."

The two pre-teen girls started laughing and were about to leave, when Gwen pulled her hand back and full power bitch-slapped Heather.

"Now shut up, you dumb bitch!" Gwen yelled at her.

Heather gave Gwen that glare that says "How dare _you _do that to _me, _now you're gonna fucking die, bitch!" While Courtney proceeded to lock the door (fortunately for her there was no one else in the washroom at the time except the three girls,) and pushed Gwen back onto the floor. Heather than joined in and the two girls shoved Gwen onto the floor and into walls, until they had her cornered in a bathroom stall. Then Heather pulled out a knife which she probably stole from Lindsay and started cutting Gwen's clothes, leaving no marks on her body save one small cut on her right shoulder. Courtney then grabbed her hair and pushed her head into the toilet water, only letting her breathe after about 20 seconds or so. It appeared as if they were going to do more when there was a knock at the door and they heard a voice outside.

"Gwen, are you OK in there, you've been in there for a long time."

"You got fucking saved this time, you little bitch." Heather replied while laughing, she and Courtney walked away, unlocked the door and left.

_What's their deal? _Lindsay thought.

Then she looked in the bathroom and saw Gwen battered.

"You see what I mean, Lindsay? Those girls are fucking evil."

"Let's go home. You need some rest." Was all that Lindsay could say. And they did pack up and leave school grounds after that (not permanently, of course, just for that day.)

**Time: 14 June 2004**

Trent and Katie broke up. This made Gwen happy as she now had a chance to ask Trent out... except she chickened out again.

**Time: 28 June 2004**

The school year ended and Gwen and Trent were not dating. Duncan gave Lindsay $50 and said he would get the rest ASAP.

**Time: 4 September 2004**

After an uneventful summer, Gwen was ready to start the 7th grade, well, I wouldn't say ready, but she was gonna have to do it whether she was ready or not. Rudy was now in the 3rd grade, but he was still the cute little kid that everyone just adored so fucking much. Personally Gwen got annoyed by him quite a lot.

So, the first thing that happened to Gwen as she walked into math class was... being publically humiliated by Katie when Katie mentioned how the room suddenly got a little bit more Emo. _This year's gonna be fucking awesome. _Gwen thought sarcastically.

**Time: 26 October 2004**

The year, up until this point, had been very dull and boring. Gwen was getting the usual loner treatment of people making fun of her, but she hadn't been viciously attacked like she was at the end of last year. Generally she just tried to avoid Heather and Courtney entirely. However, when Halloween was nearing, Gwen began to become a little bit nervous, as she remembered how her Halloween of '03 went and it wasn't fun.

So when Lindsay invited her to a Halloween party with the "gang," Gwen was sceptical at first.

"Don't worry about it," Lindsay said, "We're all going over to Izzy's house, and her parents are never home, so we could all have a fucking party and no one's gonna complain."

"Will Heather and Courtney be there?"

"Heather probably, but don't worry. It's an Izzy party and they're usually massive so you probably won't see her much. As for Courtney, I don't know, she's not really a party person. So, you gonna go to this epic party or are you gonna sit at home and do nothing on Halloween?"

**Time: 31 October 2004**

Gwen showed up, along with Lindsay, at Izzy's house for the so-called "Crazy-ass motherfucking party." She arrived there about 8:30, and by then, the party had already started. Gwen looked around for people she recognized and saw Duncan, Cody, Bridgette, Leshawna, Geoff, DJ, Owen, Tyler, Trent, Katie, of course Izzy, Heather, and surprisingly Courtney, among others.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Duncan asked as he walked towards the two girls, holding a six pack of beer. "Either of you want a beer?"

They both agreed and Duncan tossed them one can each. As the three went to the basement, they heard blaring unspecified rap music at full volume.

"Rap music, not really my style, but still catchy." Duncan explained.

He then pulled a small tablet out of his pocket and popped it in his mouth.

"You have MDMA! You gotta get me a tablet, man." Lindsay said. Duncan gave her a tablet and she popped it in her mouth.

"What's that shit?" Gwen asked.

"It's MDMA... basically it makes everything seem way more awesome. Want one?"

"Nah, I'm good."

As the party progressed, it seemed that less and less people were dancing in the basement and hook ups started happening. Tyler, who had broken up with Heather over the summer, was now making out with prude-ass Courtney, while Heather herself was in a washroom upstairs giving Cody a blowjob. Gwen was talking with Bridgette about shit, neither of them had anyone to "hook up" with, when Trent showed up.

"Sup girls, mind if I chill with you?"

"Sure, why not?" Bridgette said.

"So, Gwen, you having fun?" Trent asked.

"Meh, it's okay."

"You should come to these parties more often; Izzy's having them all the time. This one's kind of slow, usually they're better."

Bridgette nodded in agreement.

"Wheels, Trent!" a masculine voice shouted. The three of them turned around to see Geoff, who was carrying Izzy in his arms.

"Where are you two going?" Bridgette asked, although she probably already knew the answer.

"Upstairs." Geoff answered plainly, and he proceeded to walk up the nearby staircase taking Izzy with him.

"So... what's up with Lindsay and Duncan?" Trent asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Gwen.

Trent pointed towards the couch in the corner of the room. Gwen and Bridgette looked over there, and sure enough, Duncan and Lindsay were making out half naked on the couch.

"Well... that's just awesome isn't it?"

At about 11 pm, Lindsay and Duncan were now sitting on the couch smoking weed, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Lindsay offered as she walked towards the front door, opened it, and there stood a man with a nametag that red J. Smiley. He wore a blue uniform, and a badge of "honour" above his shirt, yes, he was in fact a police officer. He looked older, probably in his mid-late forties, based on his grey hair, wrinkles, and seasoned appearance, but he was still in good physical shape.

"Um... we have a noise complaint from across the street and we just came to make sure that everything is okay, and that you-"

Officer Smiley stopped talking when he noticed what was in Lindsay's left hand.

"That's marijuana, isn't it?"

Officer Smiley's partner, a man who looked about in his early thirties, with dark skin and a turban, handcuffed Lindsay and pushed her inside the back of the cop car. Turban-guy, whose nametag, read J. Fahim, watched the car while Smiley went inside Izzy's house.

"Alright kids, party's over, now get out!" the buzz kill shouted.

The people at the party, including Gwen, left through the front door and began to walk home, except for Duncan, who was handcuffed and thrown into the back of the car alongside Lindsay.

"Why'd you get thrown in here?"

"They caught me smoking weed. You?"

"Same."

"Where are your parents?" Smiley asked Izzy, who he had figured out was the permanent resident at the house.

"They're around... somewhere."

"Hmm... well okay, I'm going to have to meet with them later about this type of thing. Until then, have a good night."

Officers Smiley and Fahim got in the car, with Smiley in the driver's seat, and began to drive away.

"Hey," Smiley said, "You're the sheriff's kid aren't you. Yeah, you, boy?"

"Yes." Duncan said.

"And you, you're Cunningham's girl, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. What's your point?"

"Don't sass me you dumb bitch, I'll be the one sassing you." Smiley said before turning to his apparently non-talkative partner, "We just arrested the two most powerful 12-year-olds in the city."

"Actually, I'm still eleven." Lindsay said.

"Shut up, bitch!" Fahim yelled.

"Do you think there's a way we could get out of this?" Lindsay asked Duncan, in a whispering voice.

"How about you seduce them, and then we get out."

"That won't work; these are police officers, not Catholic priests. That does remind me of a creepy story though, as the last couple times my parents dragged me to church, I swear I saw Father Fletcher ogling my ass."

"TMI, Lindsay."

"Shut up both of you!" Smiley yelled.

They were taken to the station, and thankfully, both were bailed out by their parents (or in Lindsay's case, by her father, as Leanne was probably doing the happy dance now that her daughter had fucked up,) but you could probably guess that both of them got grounded. Lindsay's parents suggested that they needed to go to church more, which of course Lindsay absolutely hated the idea of for a number of reasons.

**Time: 1 November 2004**

Emily never really did find out about the whole cops showing up at the party thing. So from that respect, Gwen was fine, and she wasn't the one in trouble with the law anyways.

**Time: 4 December 2004**

Duncan and Lindsay officially start going out.

**Time: 16 November 2004**

Emily passed out completely drunk on the floor, and Gwen called the ambulance. However, Emily turned out to be okay.

**Time: 7 December 2004**

Lindsay hears her father and another woman who sounded nothing like Leanne having sex, and Lindsay became determined to find out who this woman was. Was she going to tell her to fuck off? No, because she liked it when Leanne was getting screwed, but she still wanted to find out.

**Time: 5 January 2005**

It all happened so fast. Gwen never saw it coming, but one day after school she was just chilling out with Lindsay and Duncan, who were in the middle of a serious make out session. Gwen was getting bored and she was about to go home, when Trent showed up.

"Hey Gwen."

"Hi Trent."

"Look Gwen, there's something I gotta talk to you about."

_Talk, _she thought, _well that's probably good._

"What is it Trent?"

"Well, you see, the thing is... um... I really kinda like you... and I was, um... wondering if... if... um..."

"Yes, Trent, I do want to go out with you."

**A/N: Now, you're probably wondering at this point whether this will end up a Gwen/Trent story or a Gwen/Duncan story. And while I will say that both couples appear one or more times in the story, who she eventually ends up with... well, that's my little secret that I'm not going to tell anyone yet.**


	11. XI: Leanne the Bitch

Chapter 11

Leanne the Bitch

**A/N: What up guys? I'm back with another chapter of "Cheer Up, Emo Girl" but first I just want to say a few things.**

**I noticed in the comments that many people mentioned that the kids are acting mature for their age. And yes, yes they are. But I've known many 12 and 13 year-old kids who do this type of stuff, so it's not completely out of the ordinary (never seen a 12-year-old do ecstasy before, but I figured, why the fuck not?)**

**And yes, the title is of the chapter is exactly what it looks like.**

End A/N.

**Time: 6 January 2005**

The next day at school, everyone was asking both her and Trent Johnston if they were really going out. The answer seemed simple enough to Gwen, yes, and there was no reason for anyone to make a big deal out of it. And yet people wouldn't leave either of them alone. Courtney Moore, who didn't really pay much attention to Gwen or Trent otherwise, spent the entire day trying to get them in the same room, and then when they were in the same room during math class, trying to get them to make out in front of everyone, which neither was comfortable with doing considering they'd only been dating for one day. And Courtney wasn't the only one; Katie Hawk and Sadie Smith were essentially doing the same thing, despite the fact that Katie had dated Trent last year and ended up really hating him. To be fair, Trent wasn't making a bit deal out of it either, it was just the other people, like Courtney, Katie, Sadie, and the self-proclaimed "Queen of Insane" Izzy Parker.

"So when will your first date be?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know, we haven't really planned it out yet." Gwen answered monotonously.

"Taking it slow; okay, that's cool. Have you two kissed yet?"

"No."

"Done anything?"

"Izzy, we just started going out yesterday and we didn't even have a date last night. Chill the fuck out!" now Gwen was starting to get frustrated.

She went on to ask about 20 questions, the final one being.

"Are you a virgin?"

Gwen nodded, visibly annoyed.

"OK, I'm not."

"Yes Izzy, we all know, you've been bragging about how you and Geoff hooked up at your party for like 4 months. Let it go already, seriously."

"Oh my god, there's Geoff! Hi Geoff!" she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hello… Izzy." Geoff replied, a little bit creped out.

Geoff, who was chilling with Duncan and DJ, then pushed Izzy aside and the three continued walking.

"Dude, why does Izzy follow me around everywhere?" Gwen heard Geoff ask his buds.

"Bro, you're the one who hooked up with that bitch, now you're stuck with her." DJ replied.

"Sucks to be you, bra." Duncan added.

Not everyone was that bad though. People like Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Cody, Leshawna and Bridgette said congratulations but kept their distance after that. Lindsay didn't even bring it up the entire day after asking if it was legit. But it did seem as though everyone had an opinion. Well, everyone except one person:

"What do you mean you don't care? Gwen and Trent have liked each other for like a year and a half and they are finally going out!" said Courtney, "This is an amazing day for the entire school!"

"You heard me, I just don't care." Heather replied flatly, "Look, I don't really like either of them so it doesn't matter to me. If you don't like that, you can suck my dick, Courtney."

"You have a dick?"

"It's an expression, you dumbass." And at that, Heather left, ending what could have been an incredibly annoying discussion.

Other than being in the same math class, Gwen didn't actually see Trent until after school.

"Hey, want to walk home with me?" he said.

"Sure." Gwen blushed, "Where do you live?"

"Um… 6262 Backwater St."

"No fucking way!" Gwen exclaimed.

"What?"

"I live on 6220 Backwater. We're like 10 houses away from each other and somehow I never noticed."

"I noticed. Not in a stalker-like way or anything, but I saw you leaving your house a couple of times. Do you want to stay at my place for a bit?"

"Sure but I got to call my mom first." Gwen said as she rang the doorbell.

Gwen called her mom to ask her if she could. She said yes, but that she had to be home by 9 pm because Emily was going out and she needed someone to watch Rudy.

Duncan and Lindsay then ran up to the two of them.

"Are you two walking home together?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I'm staying at his house until 9."

"Aw… that's cute." Lindsay said. "We're going to Wal-Mart to get some stuff."

"Do you have any money?"

"No."

"OK... good luck with that."

"Thanks."

After Gwen spent some time with Trent that night, she was beginning to think that having a legitimate boyfriend was nothing like the way Lindsay made it seem. It seemed like the only things that Lindsay and Duncan ever did were make out, smoke pot, shoplift from stores and insult each other. But with Trent they actually talked about stuff. Nothing important, none of the deep, emotionally touching conversations she had with Lindsay sometimes, but that was probably because she and Lindsay had known each other since preschool and Gwen didn't really know Trent that well. But still they talked about things like what they liked and didn't like, and which teachers/kids in their school they wanted to vaporize. Yes, technically they were boyfriend and girlfriend, but Gwen figured she'd get to the whole romantic side of things eventually. For now, she just wanted to talk.

At about 8 pm she got a phone call from Duncan.

"Hello, Duncan, what's up?"

All she heard was laughing.

"Um...what the hell's going on?"

"Dude, we just stole like $100 worth of stuff from Wal-Mart and the moron cashier didn't notice."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She heard a female voice, presumably Lindsay, say "I got these totally awesome boots from there. They're brown, with little stars, and... Oh whatever I'll wear them tomorrow." (A/N: Those were the boots she wore on the actual show.)

"I have one question... how high are you?"

"Really, really high, man." Lindsay replied.

Gwen shut off the phone.

"Now, what were we saying again before those morons interrupted?"

"Oh, I forget." Trent said. "Want to kiss?"

"Well, you're subtle." Gwen said sarcastically, before grabbing his face and kissing him. She had kissed Owen before, but it wasn't really anything close to legitimate. This kiss with Trent felt _real. _

As she promised to her mother, she left Trent's house at 8:55 so she could be home by 9.

**Time: 8 January 2005**

Trent and Gwen had their first official date. So far, so good.

**Time: 12 January 2005**

Gwen noticed that Mats hadn't responded to any of her e-mails in over 3 months. She just assumed that he was getting on with his life.

**Time: 13 January 2005**

Gwen and Lindsay were talking about stuff, and Gwen mentioned something about Tyler Young.

"Dude, have you ever noticed something about Tyler." Lindsay said.

"Yes, of course I've noticed something, he's a total dick."

"No, but I mean... I kind of think he plays for the other team, if you know what I mean."

"What are you saying?"

"Well, he always makes a big deal about when he hits on girls, and notice how he always hangs out with a lot of girls, the only guy he hangs out with on a regular basis is Justin, and well... that guy is definitely a closet queer."

"Oh... OK."

**Time: 17 January 2005**

Once again, Emily passed out drunk during dinner. Once again there was nothing seriously wrong, but Gwen was starting to get really annoyed. She had gotten over Steve, it was still sad that he died of course, but it had been a year and a half. Why couldn't Emily get over him as well?

Then a thought occurred to Gwen; maybe it had nothing to do with Steve, she thought, maybe she was addicted to alcohol at this point.

Gwen was also worried for her mother for another reason, this one involved herself and Rudy, who was 8-years-old now. At 37, Emily still had her job as James Cunningham's secretary for one reason, and it wasn't because she was good at filing. She was still pretty, but Gwen knew that wasn't going to last that much longer and when she eventually got fired, it wasn't going to be good for her family, which up until that point had been living pretty comfortably.

**Time: 19 January 2005**

Gwen and Trent went on a double date with Lindsay and Duncan to the movies. The movie they saw this time was actually decent, not fantastic, but worth watching the entire thing for.

After the movie at the front, Lindsay and Duncan had something to tell Gwen and Trent. What was that thing? Well...

"Lindsay and I have decided that were going to go all the way tonight." Duncan announced.

"But... your just 12 years old. Isn't that a little young?" Gwen said.

"Fuck you, bra." Lindsay countered, "We can make decisions for ourselves and we decided that we're gonna fuck. So deal with it."

"Wow, you're a bad kid, Duncan." Gwen said.

"And at my house I'm the good kid." He replied.

"How's that possible?"

"You haven't met Wanda, that's how."

Usually after a theatre trip, Lindsay would go over to Gwen's house or vice-versa. This time, Lindsay went over to Duncan's house, and... well, you can probably guess what happened after that.

**Time: 21 January 2005**

Everyone at school was talking about Lindsay and Duncan, and it appeared as if they relished the spotlight. They were the first people in the grade other than Izzy and Geoff (which Geoff was trying desperately to forget,) to lose their virginities, which made them (especially Duncan,) school celebrities for a short period of time.

**Time: 27 January 2005**

Gwen spent the day at Lindsay's house, without Duncan for the first time in a while, and came to realize that she really felt bad for Lindsay, about her family and things like that. Yes, Gwen's family was fucked up, but everyone in the city of Dramatika, Missouri, knew they were fucked up. With the Cunningham's, they lived behind some veil of happiness and prosperity because of their wealth, when in reality they were probably more fucked up than any family in Dramatika. First of all, there was the fact that James was a 44-year-old fat and ugly tub of lard and his wife, Leanne, was just 32. There was the fact that they had a 16-year-old daughter, Karen, which meant that Leanne was just 16 herself when Karen was conceived, while James was already 28. There was the fact that Leanne dropped out of school when she was 12 and became a prostitute shortly after that, and then how, when James was 27-years-old, then only the heir to Cunningham Corp and still relatively good looking, he paid a 15-year-old Leanne for sex and ended up getting her pregnant. There was the fact that James and Leanne didn't get married until after both Karen and Lindsay were born. Then there was the mysterious murder of then boss of Cunningham Corp, Nate Cunningham, in 1990 and how James was a prime suspect in an investigation that had still yet to be resolved. Then, of course, there was both James' and Leanne's promiscuous ways, as both constantly cheated on their spouse. Then to top that all off there was Leanne's irrational and seemingly unexplainable hatred for Lindsay. Thinking about all that, apart from making Gwen's brain hurt, just made her appreciate Emily a little bit more, no matter how much of a slut she was/is.

**Time: 4 February 2005**

Gwen walked into Lindsay's room after a long and laborious day at school, only to find Lindsay giving Duncan a blowjob. This would turn out to be a common theme throughout Lindsay and Duncan's relationship.

**Time: 9 February 2005**

Lindsay was suffering from a crisis, a certain situation that was making things really awkward. To put it simply... she was bisexual.

It all started about a year before then, when she saw a woman who she had never seen before and hadn't seen since, and found said woman extraordinarily attractive, and even found herself staring at her. Originally she thought this was just a one-shot deal, as perfectly straight people can find someone of the same gender attractive in certain situations, it started to become a recurring theme, happening more and more commonly until the point when she began to view girls the same way she viewed guys. She knew she couldn't tell everyone, even though most guys found bisexual chicks to be very sexy, there was too much social stigma dealing with people like her fundamentalist Christian parents, as well as girls like Courtney Moore and Katie Hawk who were of a similar breed (and who's parents likely were as well.)

She would've; however, liked to tell Gwen. But something was preventing her from doing that, she was about to tell her, but then chickened out and told Gwen that she liked her makeup instead. To be honest, she was afraid that she may have feelings for Gwen, and I don't mean just friendship.

**Time: 19 February 2005**

Duncan's birthday; Lindsay got him a new knife... and hot sex.

**Time: 22 February 2005**

Lindsay met Wanda for the first time, and when Duncan said she was insane, he was correct. She took Lindsay and Duncan for a joyride in her car, drove way over the speed limit, got a speeding ticket, and offered the 2 kids coke. Not coca-cola; cocaine.

**Time: 5 March 2005**

Gwen, Lindsay and Bridgette were working on some school project. With March break approaching and the project due before it, this was a really important English project to finish. However, while the conversation started out civil and friendly, an interesting turn when Bridgette got a phone call from her father, Rick. He told her that José was moving into the Collins house and was officially part of the family.

"Who's José?" Gwen asked.

Lindsay and Bridgette looked at each other.

"Do you want to tell her?" Lindsay asked Bridgette.

Bridgette nodded.

"Well, José is... he is... he's my dad's boyfriend."

Gwen snickered, and the two blondes gave her the stare of death, which immediately shut her up.

"So... your dad's gay?"

"Well..." Bridgette began to say.

"Yes, Bridgette's dad is gay. He only recently came out of the closet." Lindsay finished.

"Oh..." was all Gwen could say.

"Hey Gwen, don't tell Courtney." Bridgette said sternly.

**Time: 6 April 2005**

At this point, Gwen and Trent had been dating for three months, and were seemingly very happy together. However, one night at Gwen's house...

"Gwen, we need to talk." Trent said.

"About what, baby?" Gwen asked.

"Look, I think you're really cool and stuff, but I... I... there's someone else who I've started to like."

"Oh..."

"I'm breaking up with you. I really am sorry."

And at that, he left.

That was when Gwen broke down. She began crying uncontrollably as she ran up to her room, and threw herself on the bed. She called Lindsay to tell her that Trent had broken up with her and she needed emotional support. However, before Lindsay could get here, Gwen did something to herself that she promised she would never do. She took a knife that Lindsay had given her, and in her first Emo act of her life, slashed her shoulder, and let it bleed.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry about what-" Lindsay started to say; before she saw that Gwen had slashed her shoulder and that her blanket was covered in blood. To put it simply, she screamed and completely freaked out.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT!"

"I don't know, I just..."

"Well it's psychotic! Don't ever cut yourself ever again!"

"Okay." Gwen replied.

"Promise me that."

"OK, I promise I will never cut myself ever again."

**Time: 5 May 2005**

Gwen's thirteenth birthday; other than that, not much happened.

Time: 16 May 2005

Gwen once again walked in on Lindsay and Duncan having sex, this time in having full intercourse; and it was awkward.

**Time: 12 June 2005**

Eventually Gwen managed to recover from her episode after Trent broke up with her. However, she was still worried about June 12th, as it seemed that something on that day always went wrong for her. But June 12th, 2005, was actually one of the best days of Gwen's life.

"Hey Gwen, I have good news." Lindsay said.

"What?"

"My family's going on a 22-day trip around North America, and Daddy said I could take one friend with me. And I chose you, congratulations!"

"Really, you chose me and not Duncan?"

"Your my best friend, how could I not choose you?"

_Damn, she's hot, _thought Lindsay. _Wait, this is Gwen you're talking about, what the fuck are you saying?_

Time: 29 June 2005

Gwen's last day of Grade Seven. Everyone said goodbye, even Gwen and Trent who were back on relatively good terms, although nowhere near dating level. Gwen continued to ignore Heather as she had essentially done all year, and it worked in Grade 7. (This would change in Grade 8… but that's another story.)

Lindsay essentially spent the entire day making out with Duncan, considering she knew she probably wouldn't see him for about a month.

**Time: 30 June 2005**

After school ended, the trip around the world began. Gwen packed her stuff, said goodbye to her mother and brother, and got in the Cunningham's RV along with Lindsay, James, Leanne, Karen, Joanne, Karen's boyfriend Sam and Joanne's friend Mia to drive to St. Louis, Missouri, the nearest major city to Dramatika (it was only about an hour drive.) The first thing the group did was go watch a St. Louis Cardinals game, which Karen, Sam, and Leanne ended up leaving about halfway through do to boredom (let's face it, baseball gets boring quickly.)

The plan was to go from St. Louis to Chicago, Detroit, Toronto, Boston, New York, Philadelphia, Washington, Orlando, Miami, Atlanta, New Orleans, Dallas, Houston, Mexico City, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Las Vegas, Denver, and then back to St. Louis. Really, things didn't start getting interesting until they arrived in Boston on July 4th.

**Time: 4 July 2005**

After arriving in Boston on Sunday, July 4th, James announced that he was dragging everyone to a local Catholic church in Boston. Immediately everyone groaned, but James was insistent on dictating his word. He happened to be friends with the Preacher of said Church, a man named Father Scott. Gwen hadn't been to a church since Joe left, as although technically Gwen and her mother Emily were both Christians, Emily had many things she'd much rather do on a Sunday morning than go to a boring Church service and really wasn't overly religious by any means. James decided it would be a good idea to quiz Gwen on her beliefs. First he asked if she was a Christian, which she replied yes. But then he started asking her if she believed in things like the Big Bang, evolution, and abiogenesis (I realize asking a 13-year-old about these things doesn't make a lot of sense, but just go with it.) When Gwen answered yes to the following question, James' reaction was to give her a free copy of the Bible, give her a Kent Hovind DVD, and to have a "talk" with Emily about the "true love of Christ."

Since July 4th is, of course, Independence Day, and to "commemorate" that, the Church sermon essentially said that America was getting away from its Christian heritage and that evil atheists were going to take over the world if good Christians didn't put a stop to it, laced with numerous mentions of John 3:16's and Psalm 23's, and other such verses. By the end of the sermon, Gwen was half asleep and Lindsay wanted to throw up.

After some sightseeing, and of course things like lunch and dinner, there was a giant firework ceremony near the town square, larger than there are in most cities, as this is Boston, which was the center of the American Revolution after all.

Late at night, Gwen got a phone call from a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Heather."

"Oh... hi Heather."

"Has James dragged you to church yet?" Heather asked.

"Yes, earlier today, it was horrible."

Heather laughed, "Yeah, I have no idea how Lindsay puts up with her parents. I mean, I'm a Christian and even I think he's ridiculous, so I can't imagine how someone like Lindsay feels."

"What do you mean someone like Lindsay?"

"She doesn't believe in God... I thought you two were best friends, you didn't know that?"

"No I did... it's just she told me the only people that she told were me and Duncan."

"Oh... awkward. Anyways, I just came to check to see what the hell went on today, so... peace." And she hung up the phone.

**Time: 5 July 2005**

When Gwen asked Lindsay about why she didn't tell her that she admitted her atheism to Heather, Lindsay told her that the last time they had talked about it, which was over a year ago, she hadn't told Heather. She told Gwen that there were now seven people who knew; Gwen, Duncan, Heather, Trent, Bridgette, Courtney, and Geoff, who, in case you forgot from earlier in the story, is Lindsay's first cousin.

"Aren't you worried that one of them is going to tell everyone?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I'm planning on telling everyone next year anyways, so I don't really care that much at this point."

**Time: 6 July 2005**

It's always Philadelphia, isn't it? July 6th, 2005, in Philly, was Murphy's day for Lindsay, in other words, everything that could have gone wrong, did.

It started off wither her finding out that she'd left a lot of stuff in New York; her toothbrush, a pair of shoes, 2 of her favourite fashion magazines, 2 grams of cannabis, and $50. It seemed like her luck was starting to turn in the middle of the day when she got an autograph from Allen Iverson, one of her favourite professional athletes at the time, but then night came at the hotel in Philadelphia... and that's when things got really bad.

She was sharing a room with Gwen as usual. It was late at night (11:30 pm) and while Gwen was asleep, Lindsay couldn't sleep, and was sitting on the balcony of her eighth floor hotel room looking out at the night sky.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Lindsay, it's me, your mother. Please let me in."

Lindsay really didn't like her mom very much, but she decided to let her in, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

"We need to talk away from here, get in the truck."

"I don't want to leave this room, I'm comfortable here."

"Lindsay, if you don't leave..." at this she grabbed Lindsay's shirt and forced her against the railings, "Then I'll push you over."

"You wouldn't do that?"

"Wanna try me?"

Lindsay then figured it probably wasn't the best idea to see if she actually would.

"OK fine, let's go to the truck."

When the two got out of the elevator and exited the front door, Lindsay was about to make a run, when Leanne put a knife to her neck and said.

"If you try to make a run, it'll be bye-bye Lindsay, so I strongly suggest you comply."

Lindsay gulped and continued walking towards the truck. Lindsay got in the shotgun seat while Leanne got in the driver's seat.

"We're not going anywhere, I just want to talk. First of all, please explain something of yours I found in your bag."

Leanne then pulled out a dime bag of marijuana from her pocket.

"Remember the last time your father found out you smoked marijuana. You were lucky to get off with a spanking and being grounded for a month." Leanne continued, "So I can't imagine his reaction this time. Also, I want to know the truth about your sex life. I know you say you're a virgin, but that can't possibly be true."

"Fine, you caught me; me and Duncan are fucking; happy?"

"Well anyone with half a brain knows that."

"James doesn't."

"Exactly. But no, I'm asking what the hell is going on between you and Gwen?"

"For the fiftieth fucking time, WE'RE JUST FRIENDS!"

Leanne slapped Lindsay across the face. "Don't fucking talk to me like that, you bitch."

_Oh, the irony, _thought Lindsay, although she didn't dare express that.

"Look, I don't know if Gwen likes you back, but I've seen the way you look at her, I've seen you stare at her tits. I must admit that you've done a pretty good job at being subtle, but to anyone paying close attention like myself there's obviously something there."

Lindsay was now extraordinarily angry; and the worst part about it all is that she was right, she _did _have feelings for Gwen.

"And one more thing," Leanne added, "Are you an atheist?"

"What, no!" Lindsay yelled, "That's insane, of course I believe in God, I just don't like church."

"Hmm... well, that's interesting, because a certain young evangelical lady around your age told me that you were an atheist. Courtney Moore, I believe is what her name was. I believe she's in your grade."

Lindsay collapsed in her chair. All the secrets that she had been keeping had just been exposed. _Courtney, that fucking bitch, _Lindsay thought, _why the fuck did I tell her?_

"So," Leanne continued with a bit of a maniacal look on her face, "The way I see it is you have 2 options.

"Oh shit."

"Option A is we go and tell your father about all this. There will likely be severe repercussions from James, and you can probably kiss all your money goodbye. In addition, you will begin "counselling" with Father Fletcher. I'm sure he would enjoy that, if you know what I'm saying." Leanne added with a devilish grin.

"What's option B?"

"Option B is... well, there are a couple things I want from you."

"Like what?"

"Well, first of all, stop smoking weed, if I ever catch you with marijuana ever again I will bate you to the police immediately. Secondly, I want you to break up with Duncan."

"You want me to stop dating!"

"No, I just want you to ditch that juvenile delinquent Duncan and find a respectable boyfriend. And no, not DJ."

"What's so bad about DJ?"

"He's a juvenile delinquent as well; and he's black."

_Wow, just wow, _thought Lindsay, _I mean, I know I'm no genius, but this is just retarded... _

"And thirdly, there is one more thing that I want from you..."

And this is when it all got out of control. Leanne began rubbing Lindsay's thigh in a rather inappropriate manner, before grabbing onto her breasts.

"For a 12-year old girl, you have huge fucking boobs. Are they C-cups?"

"Mom...Leanne... what the fuck-!"

"Hush... don't worry, momma knows what she's doing."

Leanne then kissed Lindsay, but not the typical loving mother-daughter kiss, it was more like the type of kiss that you give to your bitch, lustful with not many other emotions. It was then that Lindsay's suspicions were confirmed, _**Leanne was going to rape her!**_

After a couple minutes of feeling up, Leanne threw Lindsay into the back seat, jumped there herself, put Lindsay across her lap, pulled down the back of her skirt, and began spanking her. Lindsay had been hit and spanked by both her parents, and she didn't usually cry, but this was different. Not because it hurt more, but because she knew that this was no punishment; this was sexual foreplay; she cried.

And sure enough, after short time, Leanne began fingering her daughter. Now Lindsay was a full-on emotional wreck, but Leanne put her other hand over Lindsay's mouth so her screams couldn't be heard. This went on for a couple of minutes, until something happened to Lindsay that horrified her...

She had an orgasm. She had previously had a couple with Duncan, but that was completely consensual. This... wasn't. _Did that mean I enjoyed the rape? _Lindsay asked herself. _No, that can't be it, can it?_

"So how does it feel to be a real woman now?" Leanne asked.

"You're a monster." Lindsay replied coldly.

"Consider that a prelude to bigger and better things down the road. You may be stupid girl, but you ain't ugly. Now pull up your skirt and go to bed."

**Time: 22 July 2005**

The truck returned to Dramatika. James dropped off Gwen, Sam, and Mia at their respective houses before returning home. However, Lindsay and Leanne had one final journey to make... to Duncan's house.

"You better fucking tell him." Leanne said, "If you don't..."

"OK, I got it."

Lindsay rang the doorbell and was greeted by Duncan's mom. She said the Duncan was upstairs in his room, so she went upstairs to see him.

"Hey Lindsay, you're finally back." Duncan, who was still in his boxers, ran up to hug Lindsay. She didn't hug him back.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I...I... I'm breaking up with you."

"Wait what?" Duncan immediately jumped back. "Lindsay are you... crying? Did someone force you to do this?"

"Just stay out of my life!" Lindsay yelled before leaving the house abruptly.

"Did you do it? Did you break up with him?"

Lindsay nodded silently before bursting into tears.

"Cry all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you did this to yourself?"

"Myself! You're the one who's ruined my life!"

Leanne smiled to herself. "Tonight, I want you to eat my pussy." She then grabbed Lindsay's hair and said, "And don't even think about trying to get out of it."

**Time: ****3 September 2005**

Gwen was worried about Lindsay. Ever since getting back from their North American road trip, she hadn't seen Lindsay. She started hanging out with Bridgette, but it just wasn't the same. Bridgette said she hadn't seen Lindsay either, same thing with Heather. Duncan hadn't seen her since she abruptly broke up with him the day they got back to Dramatika. Geoff only saw her once at a family get together in August and she didn't feel like talking. And Gwen noticed that even near the end of the trip, she seemed to act different... something happened on July 6th. The only question in Gwen's mind was, what was that thing?

Well, today was the start of Grade 8, so Gwen assumed she would talk to Lindsay and find out what the hell was going on. So when she got to school, she decided to look for Lindsay to see what was up.

"Hey, Lindsay!" she yelled when she actually saw her.

Lindsay turned and looked at her. "Oh, hi Gwen. What's up?"

"I heard you broke up with Duncan; aren't you sad about that?"

"No, not really. Tyler just asked me out and I said yes."

"Tyler... didn't you say you thought he was gay."

"Yeah... look, I gotta go; peace."

_I wish I could tell her everything, _Lindsay thought, _but I just fucking can't._

**Time: 30**** September 2005**

Not much changed over the next month. Lindsay continued to distance herself from all of her classmates (except Tyler,) and was especially adamant on avoiding Duncan. She still hung out with Gwen occasionally, but she didn't seem like herself at all; she no longer smoked marijuana, she seemed much less happy then she ever did, and she sold her knife collection. The tipping point came on September 30th when Lindsay said that she had "found God" and was now an Evangelical.

Gwen had always suspected something was wrong, and she suspected the date was July 6th, as she started noticing the changes the day after, but this confirmed it, this couldn't have all just been her decision, someone else was influencing, or even worse, forcing her into all of these changes.

But to find out what that was, she was going to need help. And she was going to need to talk to the one person who knew Lindsay as well as she did.

As much as she didn't want to do this, she picked up the phone, and called Heather's number.

**A/N: OK, I'm finally finished Chapter 11. Hooray! Now, I know this part if the story was pretty dark and depressing, and if anyone thinks that it's too much, please tell me and I'll either explain why it's necessary, or if you're very convincing, tone it down a notch in Chapter 12. **

**On a brighter note, my favourite NBA basketball team, the Dallas Mavericks, just won their first title, so...YAY!**

**End A/N**


	12. XII: Sex, Drugs & Lindsay

**Chapter 12**

**Sex, Drugs, & Lindsay**

A/N: Hey guys, what's up? I have nothing else that's important to say, so let's get to the plot.

**Time: 30 September 2005**

Heather Lee was sitting in her room playing Call of Duty. It was sort of her "dirty little secret" the fact that she liked to game. She had never told anyone else though, and didn't intend to. She also didn't like to talk about it that much with her parents, because the last time her parents found out that she spent the night playing X-box instead of doing her homework, the conversation went a little something like this:

"Why are you playing those stupid games? You should be studying, or else you'll never be doctor." Heather's father said, with a stereotypical Asian accent.

Heather, of course, didn't mention that she had no interest in ever being a doctor, as that would be suicide to her father. And she also knew that telling anyone in her class, even Lindsay, would be social suicide. Everything that she had worked so hard for, to be the most popular girl in the school, would be gone, or at the very least, severely diminished (well, the guys probably wouldn't care, but the girls would.)

Her cell phone then started to ring. She paused her game and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Heather, it's me, Gwen."

"Yes, I know it's you, I have caller ID. What do you want?"

"Something's up with Lindsay."

"And..."

"I was thinking you could help me find out what that is."

"Why would I help you?"

"You're not really helping me, you're helping Lindsay. Don't you care about her?"

"No...OK maybe a little. Fine, I'll meet you at your tomorrow."

"You're my next door neighbour, why don't I just come over there tonight."

"OK, sure, be here in 15."

"Got it."

About 15 minutes later Gwen arrived at Heather's house. She rang the doorbell, and a middle-aged looking Asian man opened it.

"Who are you?" he asked in a stereotypical Asian accent.

"I'm Gwen... uh... Heather's friend."

Heather came running downstairs from her room.

"Hey Gwen, um... just come into my room, OK?"

"You're friends with _this _girl?" the Asian man, presumably Heather's father, asked; he was surprised by her pale skin, dark clothing, and overall gothic appearance.

"Um... sort of." She replied.

When the two girls entered Heather's room, Gwen noticed that she had an X-box system and some first-person shooter game was paused on it. Gwen then promptly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Heather asked.

"You're a gamer." Gwen said.

Heather screamed and immediately shut the television off.

"Please don't tell anyone." She begged.

"I won't tell... but that's kinda pathetic dude."

"Are we here to make jokes at my X-box playing habits or are we here to talk about Lindsay."

"I guess we're here to talk about Lindsay."

"Right. So I didn't notice anything wrong with Lindsay at first, but now that you've mentioned it, I have noticed quite a few things are unusual about her. First of all, she seems depressed, she's stopped eating, and she hasn't smoked weed in forever. I mean, this girl told me that she thought marijuana was a gateway to another universe and that if she smoked enough weed she'd get there."

"Did she tell you that when she was high?"

"Probably. But that's beside the point."

"She also randomly and abruptly broke up with Duncan, and she sold her knife collection."

"All of them?"

"Well, except Krystal."

"Who's Krystal?" Heather asked.

"Not who, _what. _Krystal is the red and gold butterfly knife Lindsay got when she was five. I think she's emotionally attached to that one, but she sold the rest." Gwen replied.

"And what did she do with the money?"

"She gave it to James."

"OK, it sounds like something's wrong with Lindsay."

"Also, she said that she has converted to Evangelism."

"OK, something is definitely wrong with Lindsay, and we need to find out what."

"There are only two ways to do that, interrogate her, or spy on her. If she doesn't spill the beans when we ask her, we're going to need to take a day out of our lives and spy on her."

**Time: 1 October 2005**

Lindsay and Tyler were at the movies. Things started out well, until Tyler tried to cop a feel.

"Tyler, no, I don't want that." Lindsay said.

"C'mon babe, you did it with Duncan, why not me."

"Because I'm a different person than I was back then. I've found God, and he says no pre-marital sex."

"But Lindsay, that isn't sex, that isn't even anything close to sex. Besides, if I wanted a boring stick, I would still be dating Courtney."

"Tyler, I said no."

"Fine, but I'm not gonna forget about this."

Later that night, Lindsay got home from her date with Tyler. She went upstairs to her room where she found Leanne.

"How was your date with Tyler?" she asked, although both women knew she didn't really care.

"OK." Lindsay replied.

"Did you do anything with him?"

"We kissed, but that was it."

"Good girl; did you use the God excuse?"

"Yeah."

"What a moron, I can't believe he actually fell for that. Well, actually I can, but I find it very amusing."

Lindsay noticed that there were two men, who looked about in their late twenties or early thirties, sitting on the bed next to Leanne.

"What are they doing here?"

"Lindsay, I want you to meet two of my favourite fuck buddies, George and Jason. They heard I had a hot daughter and wanted to check it out.

"Fuck buddies!"

"Isn't she a little young to be doing this?" one of the guys, who Lindsay later found out was Jason, asked.

"Yes, yes she is." Leanne replied. "Lindsay, are you ready?"

"I don't really have much of a choice in this, do I?"

Leanne shook her head.

"Alright let's get this over with."

**Time: 3 October 2005**

It was after school; Gwen, Heather and Lindsay were all in Gwen's room, Lindsay being interrogated, Gwen and Heather doing the interrogating.

"OK Lindsay," Gwen started, "We think something's up with you, and we want to know what."

"Nothing's wrong. I've changed, that's it. People change, is that so hard to accept?"

"Not this drastically and not overnight. It's like you magically transformed into a different person in the span of a couple of days, and I don't like this new person."

"Well get used to her, 'cause you'll be seeing her a lot more."

_If I tell her what's really going on, then what? _Lindsay thought; _it won't end well._

"Gwen, I'll handle this." Heather said, before walking up to Lindsay and slapping her across the face. "What is wrong with you, girl. You used to be the bomb, and now you're just a drag. Snap out of it!"

"I'm leaving." Lindsay said.

"You can't leave."

"Try and stop me." She said before running out of Gwen's room and presumably out the front door.

"In hindsight, we probably should have locked the bedroom door." Gwen said. "Anyhow, we're gonna need to spy on her to get our results back."

"_Results." _Heather laughed.

"What?"

"It just sounds so callous when you put it like that. What date do you suggest?"

"How about next week, October 10?"

"Sure, why not?"

**Time: 10 October 2005**

The much anticipated/dreaded day finally came; Gwen and Heather had to spend the day trying to spy on Lindsay without getting caught. Obviously, even if they didn't get caught, there were definitely some variables: what if the day turned out to be a dud, or even worse (or better, depending on how you look at it,) what if there really was nothing wrong with Lindsay, and she really had just changed. Both Gwen and Heather knew that was unlikely, but technically possible.

The day didn't start out that interesting, Lindsay spent most of the Sunday in her house. It was weird for her, as usually she spent nearly all her Sunday's as far away from her house as she could get, but apparently the "new" Lindsay wasn't like that.

Late at night, Gwen and Heather, having found nothing during the day, decided on one last ditch effort; spy on Lindsay at night. Gwen hid in her closet and Heather his under Lindsay's bed. Turns out they would get what they were looking for as Leanne walked in the room.

"You ready?" Leanne asked her as she got in Lindsay's bed.

"I guess so."

Leanne began to strip Lindsay's clothes off and Lindsay followed suit. Once Lindsay's panties were off, Leanne began to eat her pussy.

_What the fuck... is this really happening? _Gwen thought to herself.

Her phone started to vibrate. She picked it up; it was a message from Heather. It read:

_I'm videotaping this... I knew Leanne was a bitch but I didn't think she'd sink this low. _

As the two women continued, Gwen and Heather's reaction was essentially... _wtf? _Especially after Leanne pulled out a strap-on; a couple of questions flooded both girls minds, like _how long has this been going on for? Why is Leanne doing this? _And other such questions...

At around 11 pm, Leanne finally left. Both Gwen and Heather expected Lindsay to go right to sleep; she must have been exhausted. Instead, she pulled Krystal (her lucky knife) out of her left boot (both boots remained on her feet the entire time,) pulled Heather out from under the bed, and put her knife to her neck.

"You better have a really fucking good reason why you're in here, _Heather?"_

"Look Lindsay, I was worried about you, I wanted to know what was going on. Why is Leanne doing this to you; why are you letting her?"

"Wrong answer!" Lindsay yelled, before stabbing Heather in the thigh.

"Next time it'll be your neck. Want to try again?"

"Um... Gwen, a little help here." Heather pleaded.

"Wait, Gwen's here too?"

Gwen ran out of the closet where she was hiding.

"Look Lindsay, what Heather said was right, we just care about you and we want to help you. So please, stop acting insane and hear us out, alright?"

"Look, nows not the best time to talk, both Leanne and James could potentially hear. How about tomorrow, after school, at Gwen's house?"

Both other girls nodded.

"OK, now get out of my room. And sorry about that cut, Heather."

Both girls jumped out the window, although Heather had more difficulty due to her wound.

"You need to get to a hospital?" Gwen asked.

"And what will I tell them? Just patch it up, call a cab, get me to your place and Emily can deal with it there." Which is exactly what they did.

**Time: 11 October 2005 **

**After school:**

The three girls were in Gwen's house, Lindsay sitting on the bed while Gwen and Heather were standing around her to make sure she didn't try to run away again.

"OK, now we know what's going on, now please explain."

"Heather, Gwen," Lindsay began, "I know your both a little bit shocked by all this, but you have to believe that it's 100% consensual and has nothing to do with my recent personality change."

"Bullshit." Heather replied.

"Why are you covering for her Lindsay? Just tell us the truth, why is that so hard? What dirt could she possibly have on you that's turned you into some kind of puppet?"

"I ain't talking. You're wasting your time here, can I leave now? This is something I can deal with on my own."

Heather picked up her phone, dialled a number and put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bridgette; we have a bit of a crisis on our hands at Gwen's house. I'll tell you the details later, just bring your bong; and weed, lots of it."

About ten minutes later, Bridgette arrived at Gwen's house. Emily let her in and Bridgette immediately went upstairs, avoiding Rudy along the way, to get into Gwen's room.

"Pack a bowl," Heather instructed, "We need to get Lindsay talking."

"Why?" Bridgette asked.

Gwen told her the details.

"Did I hear that right? Leanne is raping her! That Ziggy Koole is a disgusting pervert."

(A/N: Okay, who gave Bridgette the ability to break the fourth wall? Don't ask me, even though I created the story, I don't know.)

"Who's Ziggy Koole?" Gwen asked.

"Never mind... but anyways that's pretty fucked up, dude; but what does this have to do with weed?"

"She won't tell us how it happened, and we're thinking if she's high she'll probably tell."

"Hey," Lindsay said, "I promised my mom I'd never smoke weed again."

"Well her promises don't mean shit," Gwen said, "so why should yours?"

After taking a hit herself, Bridgette forced the bong into Lindsay's mouth, where she naturally found herself breathing in the smoke.

**A couple bowls later...**

The four girls were sitting on the ground, completely stoned.

"Now Lindsay, can you please tell us?" Heather asked.

"OK man, I'll tell you."

She went on to tell them everything, from the horrific July 6th night, to October 11th, how Leanne found drugs in her bag, and about how she found out that she was an atheist, and that this had been going on for over 4 months.

"I knew it was July 6th. It's always Philly, isn't it? At least you got your Allen Iverson autographed picture on that day though, right bra?"

"Of course."

"Now doesn't it feel better to get that off your chest?" Gwen asked.

"If I could do it over I would have told you the instant it happened."

**Late at night, but still October 11****th**

Leanne was in Lindsay's bed, waiting for her "daily special." To her surprise, Gwen, Heather, and Bridgette walked in alongside Lindsay.

"YOU TOLD! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"Look, Leanne," Lindsay said, "You can't do this to me anymore. I'll accept whatever punishment I get for my actions, but you have to accept those for you."

"I won't accept!"

"You don't have much of a choice...DAD!"

James came running into Lindsay's room.

"What's up Lindsay?" he said, trying to look cool.

"Leanne... I don't know how to put this... she...she..."

"She raped her." Bridgette answered flatly.

"No fucking way." James said while chuckling a little, "Look, I know Leanne's a slut, but there's no way she's a child molester."

Heather got out her phone and showed James her recorded evidence.

"Oh..."

James sat on the floor, his head spinning, not really sure what to do.

"Leanne... I want you to know that what you did to my daughter is absolutely disgusting and you deserve to be imprisoned for life. With that being said... I'm not going to call the cops on you."

"WHAT!" the four young girls all yelled at the same time.

"I have to look like the rich, responsible, good Christian father. If my wife goes to jail, especially for something like child molestation, it'll make me look like the bad guy."

"So," Heather said, "What you're saying is, you care more about your image then the fact that your daughter has been raped."

"Well, when you put it like that you make me sound like a giant prick."

Leanne got up from off her bed, and pulled a couple bags of weed and a bag of shrooms out of her pocket.

"I found these in Lindsay's bag," she said when she handed them to James, "Enjoy." She smirked as she left the room.

"LINDSAY! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE DONE THAT!"

"Um...proportion?" Lindsay suggested.

"You're grounded for a month."

"OK..."

"And you're going to see Father Fletcher." And James left Lindsay's room.

"Well, that could have gone better." Gwen said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious... but at least I'm free from Leanne's clutches. And I can fuck Tyler now!" Lindsay squealed. "Thanks for your help girls, now get out of my fucking house, I'm tired."

The three girls jumped out the window in a similar fashion to how Gwen and Heather had done it the previous day.

"Alright, my home's in the opposite direction as yours', so, peace." Bridgette said while walking away.

"Good to know everything's back to normal... well, as normal as Dramatika ever gets." Gwen said.

"Y'know Gwen, you can be a bit of a freak sometimes, but we make a good team."

"Thanks Heather and I know you can be a total bitch, but you're not so bad yourself."

**Time: 16 October 2005**

Tyler was happy. Lindsay had told him that today was finally "the day" if you know what I mean. So he spent the night chilling in his room, just waiting for when Lindsay would come over. And she did.

"Hey Tyler." Lindsay said in a seductive manner as she walked in his room, turning off the lights in the process.

"Is this the night?"

"This is the night."

Lindsay began to slowly undress, first her top, then jeans, etcetera, until she stood naked in front of Tyler, who had an obvious boner at this point (although far from a large one.) She then walked over to Tyler, took off his pants and boxers, and started stroking him.

_Small dick, _Lindsay thought, _oh well, hopefully he makes up for it with stamina._

But just as Lindsay was about to give him head, Tyler yelled: "I'm cumming," and he did.

"17." Lindsay said with no emotion at all.

"17 what?" Tyler asked, visibly embarrassed, although he already knew the answer a little.

"That's how long you lasted, 17 seconds. That's fucking awful!" Lindsay yelled.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said, "I'll do better next time."

"There won't be a next time."

"You mean you're breaking up with me? Just because I came too soon? Lindsay-"

But Lindsay just put her clothes back on and left.

"FUCK!" Tyler yelled, and punched his bed.

Lindsay left Tyler's house angry. She didn't want to feel like the shallow bitch, but she had been waiting a long time for that moment and it was perhaps the biggest disappointment of her life. She wondered why she liked Tyler that much in the first place; he wasn't even that interesting. Sure he was hot, but that can only get you so far in life. She didn't really regret breaking up with Tyler, even under that microscope of stress, but she knew she would have to deal with...

**Time: 17 October 2005**

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"I told you, I broke up with Tyler because he was terrible at sex."

"Lindsay, that's fucking psychotic." Gwen said.

"Wow, she's even a bigger bitch than me." Heather replied.

"I never really liked him that much in the first place." Lindsay protested.

"Then why'd you go out with him?"

"I was kind of forced into it by Leanne. After I got away from her I was trying to make something out of the relationship, but I guess it's not going to happen now."

"OK fine... but I'm still mad at you."

"Gwen, you got to believe me."

"I do believe you; I just don't think it's the right thing to do."

"Whatever." Lindsay said, and then left.

**Time: 21 October 2005**

Over the past couple of days, everyone had been talking about Lindsay and Tyler. Most people expected them to break up eventually, but it was the way it happened that shocked the world. Originally Lindsay was planning to make up some excuse as to why she broke up with Tyler, but eventually she caved and told the real answer with enough pressuring from Izzy. This put both Tyler and Lindsay in an awkward position, it made Lindsay look like a complete bitch, but it also exposed Tyler. Eighth graders are relatively fickle, so obviously no one except Tyler and Courtney (who basically gets offended by everything,) stayed mad at Lindsay for more than a couple days; but now Lindsay had a bigger problem, a counselling session with Father Michael Fletcher. She knew that Fletcher, despite being over 50, had a thing for her, but she couldn't tell anyone because he hadn't actually tried to make a move so nobody would believe that one of the most respected men in Dramatika was a pedophile. Still, she knew that the counselling session had the potential to be a disaster of epic proportions.

"So Lindsay," Fletcher said, "How old are you now?"

"Uh... I'm 12; I'll be 13 in December. Just a question, I thought you were a priest, when did you become a counsellor?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm both. And I thought that I was asking the questions."

"Sorry."

"You've been a bad girl from what I can tell, Lindsay, how does it make you feel?"

The way he said _bad girl _made Lindsay's blood boil, but she answered anyways.

"Actually, it feels pretty good. Marijuana just makes me feel better, y'know what I'm saying?"

"Lindsay, marijuana is from Satan, it's his way of trying to get to the weak minded people, and since you are not weak minded, you must resist."

_Like he actually believes that, _Lindsay thought.

"The government knows this, and that's why it's illegal." Fletcher continued. "But I wasn't just talking about the weed?"

"What else are you talking about then?"

"First of all, your homosexual fantasies."

"My what?"

"Your mother told me that you have a crush on a girl in your grade. I believe she said her name was Gwen Morrow."

"Well...um..."

"Leading scientists are saying it's biological, so it appears as if you just got unlucky. But what about your atheism, what went wrong in your life to make you turn away from God?"

This made Lindsay angry."If there was a God, I wouldn't have been ra-"

She stopped herself mid-sentence, realizing the consequences of what would happen if she finished the sentence.

"Ra... what?" Fletcher asked.

"Never mind."

"No please Lindsay, you can tell me anything." Fletcher said in a slightly seductive tone.

_Oh joy, he's hitting on me again._

"Father, it's just not important. It's something I'd prefer to keep to myself. Anyways, I don't believe in God because I've never seen God."

"Everything around you is proof of the existence of God."

"But can't all those things be explained naturally?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean the natural explanation is correct."

"Are you saying you don't believe in the Big Bang and evolution?"

"Lindsay, I'm a man of God, not a retard. Of course I accept science, and I believe that God made those things happen. Don't worry though; everyone goes through a phase in their life where they doubt the existence of God. It's called a _crisis of faith; _every intelligent person has one at one point in their life. Don't worry, you'll turn back to God soon enough. In the meantime, why don't I get you some tea?"

"I don't really drink tea."

"Coffee?"

"Sure, why not."

Fletcher left and returned to his office about five minutes later with two cups of coffee; handing Lindsay one of them.

"Thanks." She replied.

Fletcher sat down next to Lindsay (as opposed to across from her as he had previously,) and the two drank their coffees in peace. However, once they were finished, Fletcher put his arm around Lindsay.

"Um... Father, what are you doing?"

"Just trying to help." He said as he began to gradually move his hand lower before grabbing her ass.

"You sick piece of shit." Lindsay immediately jumped up and slapped Fletcher across the face. "Get away from me."

"Well... our session is about done anyways, so see you in two weeks."Fletcher said hopefully while Lindsay walked out of the room furious.

"Why are you upset?" James, who drove her to the session, asked.

"No reason... I just don't think we accomplished much."

"Oh... well hopefully you'll accomplish more next time."

"Yeah." Replied Lindsay, with little or no emotion.

**Time: 31 October 2005**

Izzy was having another crazy Halloween party. Lindsay took care of the "Julius Smiley problem" by telling him there was a massive doughnut eating contest on October 31st in inner city St. Louis (which there was.) As for Fahim, he probably wouldn't be much of a problem without Smiley around.

So the party started around 8 pm, and things started going as usual, beer, weed, hook-ups, etc. Lindsay; however, didn't really feel like partying. She was upset from a lot of things that had happened lately (for obvious reasons,) so she sat on a chair in the living room smoking a cigarette.

Duncan and Gwen, with their arms around each other, walked up to Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay? Sad?" Duncan said in a mocking tone.

Gwen was more sympathetic. "What's wrong, girl? Everything OK."

"I don't know, I just feel bad right now, I think I need someone to talk to."

"Well, it won't be me, Duncan and I are going upstairs. I think we're gonna be a thing now, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know. Where's Bridgette?"

"She's with Geoff."

"Heather?"

"She's with Trent and Cody."

"Two guys at once, lucky bitch. OK, you two have fun, I'll be okay."

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you."

"Fuck off."

Gwen and Duncan just shrugged as he carried her upstairs and into a spare room. An Indian-looking guy who looked vaguely familiar to Lindsay sat next to her.

"Rough day?"

"You wouldn't know the half of it. Do you go to Davis? (Name of the middle school that Gwen and Lindsay go to.)"

"Yeah... I've been going since Grade 7, you just never noticed me."

"Oh... sorry."

"Don't worry, not many people know me very much. I only came to this part because Cody basically dragged me here. You know Cody, right?"

"Yeah, I know Cody."

"Kinda crazy isn't he?"

"For sure."

"I'm Noah by the way. Noah Patel."

"I'm Lindsay Cunningham."

"Yeah, everyone in Dramatika knows who you are. Did you really break up with Tyler because he had a small dick?"

"Yeah... well and because he has PME. And because he might be gay."

"Wow... that is cold."

Lindsay's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Hey Noah."

"What?"

"You're kinda cute."

This time it was Noah's turn to blush.

"Well... um... thanks."

Lindsay finished her cigarette and tossed it on the ground.

"Y'know, you really shouldn't smoke, it's bad for you."

"Fuck off." She said before breaking out in laughter.

**Time: 1 November 2005**

With no cops showing up, everyone who didn't go home early was asleep in various places in the house. At 7 am, Gwen and Duncan were asleep in one bedroom, Geoff and Bridgette in another, and Izzy and DJ in the third. Heather was asleep in the basement naked while Cody and Trent were hi-fiving each other on the way out the front door. Lindsay was asleep on the couch, while everyone else went home earlier. Thankfully, November 1st was a Saturday, so they were in no rush to get to school (unlike the previous party where they all had to drive their tired asses to school after the party which was ended early by Smiley anyways.) Still, 2 new couples came because of this party, Gwen and Duncan; and Geoff and Bridgette. Izzy followed DJ around for much of the next year, similar to what she had done with Geoff the previous year. However, he wasn't really that interested in her.

**Time: 3 November 2005**

Lindsay and Noah saw each other for the first time since the party. They decided to start hanging out, as friends of course.

**Time: 5 November 2005**

Duncan and Gwen had their first date since the party.

**Time: 12 November 2005**

Duncan and Gwen went on a double date with Geoff and Bridgette.

**Time: 14 November 2005**

One day, Lindsay and Noah were hanging out at Noah's house staring at each other awkwardly... they found themselves kissing. It wasn't planned, they weren't even officially dating, it just sort of happened. But after they kissed:

"Do you want to go out with me?" Lindsay asked.

"I'd love to." Noah said, "But... aren't I supposed to ask, I am the guy after all."

"Fuck you." Lindsay said half-jokingly.

**Time: 19 November 2005**

Gwen and Duncan were sitting in Gwen's room making out, when Duncan started to peel Gwen's clothing off.

"Duncan, I'm not sure about this."

"C'mon girl, you already blew me once."

"Yeah, when I was drunk as fuck."

"Gwen, please."

"Are you begging?"

Duncan shot her a dirty look.

"Fine."

Gwen pulled off his jeans and boxers and began sucking his dick. This went on for a couple of minutes, until Duncan came.

"Ready for the main course?" Gwen said, while licking her lips.

"That's a really corny line."

"Shut the fuck up." Gwen said.

Duncan put on a condom and Gwen rode his re-erected penis.

"Oh shit!" Gwen yelled. "That's so good man, don't fucking stop!"

The fucking continued until both participants hit their climax. After they were done, Duncan crashed and fell asleep, leaving Gwen to think about it.

_I just had sex, _Gwen thought. _Lindsay doesn't have that on me anymore._

**Time: 20 November 2005**

"So... you and Duncan?" Lindsay mocked.

"Shut the fuck up." Gwen responded.

**Time: 27 November 2005**

DJ Thomas filed a restraining order on Izzy, just as Geoff had done the previous year.

**Time: 3 December 2005**

"OK Fletcher... these sessions have been going on for over a month. You're never going to get with me." Lindsay said, "NEVER! Got that?"

"Could I call you when your 18?" Fletcher asked hopefully.

"I guess I can't stop you."

"And can I take a naked picture of you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean... can I take a picture of you, with you completely fully clothed?"

"Um... OK I guess."

"Yay!"

**Time: 7 December 2005**

Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Heather were chilling after school.

"Y'know," Heather exclaimed, "I gotta be honest, I never expected that of the four of us, Gwen and Bridgette would be the only ones with boyfriends."

"Hey, I have Noah!" Lindsay protested.

"I said boyfriend, not girlfriend." Heather shot back, "So Bridgette, have you and Geoff had sex yet?"

"Oh my God, yes! It was so awesome, I can see why Izzy was so obsessed with him for like a year."

"What about you and Duncan, Gwen?"

Gwen nodded silently.

"Ooh Gwen, getting her freak on." Heather said in a half mocking tone. "I can't believe I don't have a boyfriend."

"Heather, it's not that bad." Bridgette argued.

"The last time I did anything with a guy was the Halloween Party." Heather complained.

"Didn't you score with two guys at once?"

"Yeah... but I've gotten nothing since."

"You know who I heard might like you?" Gwen said.

"Who?"

"Rudy Morrow."

Gwen, Bridgette, and Lindsay started laughing.

"Ha-ha." Said Heather.

"You should totally go out with Rudy, you two would be so cute together." Bridgette suggested.

"Yeah... I'll go out with Rudy when... when... what's a really crazy thing that will never happen?" Heather wondered.

"How about when the President of the United States is some black guy that no one ever heard of before?" Lindsay suggested.

Lindsay, Heather, and Gwen began laughing.

"Um..." Bridgette started.

"And you know what else?" Lindsay offered, "His name won't even sound American, like it won't even be like _Joe Smith _or something, it'll be like... like... _"Barrack," _or something like that."

The three girls began laughing even more.

"Um... guys?"

"And then all those Right-wing retards will; get this; they'll claim he's not an American citizen."

"No one could possibly be so stupid." Gwen said.

"Hey, we're speaking hypothetically, it _could _happen."

"Well, I'd say more than could." Bridgette offered, but the other three girls just ignored her.

"Okay," Gwen said, "So if we're thinking of crazy scenarios which technically _could _happen but have no chance of ever coming to fruition... Swine flu will actually be a problem."

"Good one, Goth chick." Heather said. "OK I got one: some southern US State, probably like Mississippi or Texas or something, will change its textbooks to make it look like Thomas Jefferson never existed."

"No!" Gwen shouted.

"Of course." Heather replied, and the three girls laughed even harder. Bridgette didn't say anything this time, she just smiled to herself.

"And I have another one, they're going to find Saddam Hussein hiding in some hole somewhere in Iraq, and then some douche bag will film his execution and upload it to YouTube."

The three girls laughed even more.

"I have the best one of all." Lindsay said.

"What?"

"They're going to find Osama Bin Laden... chilling in his basement."

The three girls laughed hysterically.

"Well," Bridgette said, "Those are some interesting ideas."

She smiled to herself, knowing the truth.

(A/N: How the fuck does Bridgette know the future? Don't ask me, even though I created the story, I don't know.)

**Time: 29 December 2005**

Lindsay's birthday. While she spent most of the day with her closest friends, she spent the night at Noah's house. At first they just made small talk, with Noah talking about his great grades and Lindsay about her relatively pathetic ones (although she was managing to pass every one of her courses but not by much.) However, eventually things began to get a little heated, and eventually things became a flurry of sex and emotion, which ended with both Noah and Lindsay collapsed in Noah's bed. Lindsay lit a spliff, but Noah didn't want to hit it. Before they fell asleep; however...

"I love you." Lindsay said.

"I... I love you too." Noah echoed.

_**A/N: Aw... how cute. So that's Chappie 12 for y'all, I know it's a little bit corny but I did my best. And I know I didn't really describe Noah and Lindsay's sex scene, but I was getting tired and I'd already described quite a few sex scenes in the last two chapters. If you're looking for hot sexytimes, there are much better places to go than a crappy fanfiction story. **_


	13. XIII: Fragments

**Chapter 13**

**Fragments**

**A/N: Hey guys. I know that Chapter 12 was very Lindsay-centric, and I know that this is supposed to be a story mostly about Gwen, but obviously there were a few things I had to clear up; what with the way Chapter 11 ended and all. If you don't know what I'm talking about, please read the previous chapters, Ch. 13 will make no sense to you if you haven't read chapters 1-12. Also, I apologize for my mediocre attempts at lemon scenes (and that's being generous,) but as I mentioned in the last chapter, if you're looking for smut, go somewhere else. **

**One more thing I should probably clarify; early in Chapter 12 I said that "If Heather told anyone, it would be social suicide." To clarify, I was talking about her gaming habits. So that's all for now, let's get to the story. **

**Time: 1 January 2006**

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" they all shouted.

Heather was having a New Year's party at her house, not a big one, just a small one with a couple of friends. Originally she was only going to invite Lindsay, Bridgette, Trent, Justin, Geoff, and Cody, but eventually Lindsay guilt tripped her into inviting Gwen as well (much to Justin's dismay.) Heather couldn't get her father Micah, or her younger brother Damian, to leave the house, but they did promise to stay out of the way of the 8 teenagers.

"Anyone see my new bandana?" Lindsay asked, referencing to the new light blue bandana she was wearing on her head (the one she wears in the show.) "I stole this from Wal-Mart."

"Yeah, cool story bro." Trent said. "Anyone want to make New Year's resolutions?"

"New Year's resolutions? Those are fucking gay." Justin claimed.

"Justin, don't use gay as an insult." Gwen said.

"Why? Are you gay, Gwen?"

"Shut the fuck up you dickhead."

"OK... let's not fight, peeps." Bridgette interrupted, "I'll go first; I want to do something helpful in the community. Like, some kind of environmental thing."

"Lame." Heather replied. "I want to get a boyfriend, a decent one this time not like fucking Tyler "17 seconds" Young. And then I want to get laid."

"Slut." Lindsay said.

"C'mon Lindsay, you know your exactly the same."

"Well not exactly... I already have a boyfriend."

"Noah doesn't really qualify as a boy."

Gwen nodded in agreement, "Yeah, no offense Lindsay, but Noah is kind of a bitch. Anyways, my New Year's resolution is... well... I guess just to have a better year than 2005, which was kind of shitty, although even that was better than 2004."

"I've been taking guitar lessons lately, and I think I want to write a song." Trent said.

"I want to have a crazy-ass party sometime this year." Geoff said, "And get so fucking drunk that... that...I don't know, just really fucking drunk. What about you, Justin?"

"I like Heather's idea."

"What, that you want a boyfriend?" Lindsay asked.

"Y- I mean no! No I don't want a boyfriend, I liked Heather's idea about getting fucked."

"Whatever you say, bra." Lindsay said. "Personally, I want to get to that alternate universe that the government is keeping from us by making weed illegal. I mean, I've been smoking weed since I was 9 years old, and I haven't gotten there. Like, what the fuck?"

"Lindsay, how many bowls [of weed] have you had?" Trent asked.

"Like 6 or 7."

"Well, that's everyone, now let's move on." Cody suggested.

"Cody, do you really thing we're that fucking stupid?" Bridgette asked, "I mean, maybe Lindsay is, no offense Lindsay, but I don't think anyone else would ever fall for that."

"None taken. Now please Cody, tell us what you're resolution is."

"Um... I guess I just want straight 'A's."

"Not what I would have said... but who am I to judge?" Heather offered.

"You judged me." Bridgette countered.

Heather leaned in and whispered to Bridgette, "That's because you're not a hot guy."

Bridgette nodded in agreement.

"I thought of another one." Geoff said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"To spend as much time as possible with my girl, Bridgette."

"That's so sweet, dude." Bridgette said, and then she and Geoff started making out.

The other six decided to leave the two alone, and moved a little bit out of the way, when Gwen got a text message from Duncan. She read the message and it wasn't good news.

"Fuck." She said.

"What's up?" Lindsay asked.

"Someone bated Duncan and DJ. They were caught with possession of acid and now they're serving 30 days in house arrest."

The others overheard they're conversation.

"Wait, what the fuck!" Geoff asked, "My bros are... in juvie?"

"Well, not in an official juvenile court, but in house arrest, so you won't see them until January 31st."

"Oh... bro that sucks."

"That's fucking bullshit!" exclaimed Heather. "Especially with DJ, who's like the sweetest guy in the world. Duncan's kind of an ass though."

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you're talking about!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I never said Duncan was a bad choice, I just said he's a bit of a jerk sometimes. Gwen, you have much better taste in men than Lindsay."

Lindsay gave her an angry stare.

"I mean seriously, Tyler and Noah. Pretty horrible, dude."

"What's with all the shots at Noah?"

"'Cause he sucks."

**Time: 2 January 2006**

"Hey Gwen, I heard about your boyfriend." Emily said, "I'm really sorry about what happened."

"You're not going to tell me to stop dating him, are you?"

"Gwen, personally I think that dating people who do acid is really stupid. But it's not my life, it's yours. As long as you don't get into that kind of stuff yourself, I'm cool. Besides, he is kind of hot."

"Mom!" Gwen yelled embarrassingly.

"What!"

"That's disgusting! He's thirteen."

"I never said I wanted him... I just said he's attractive, is that really so wrong."

"It's embarrassing."

"OK whatever. Have fun with Duncan when he gets out of house arrest."

**Time: 4 January 2006**

First day back to school. Obviously, Duncan and DJ were the subject of conversation. Courtney, using her moral outrage which she obviously picked up from her parents, was claiming that they should both be expelled. The school; however, didn't pay attention to Courtney, and decided that since what the two boys did was not on school grounds, it wasn't punishable by the school, so the school would send work home until the end of their house arrest, at which point they would be expected to turn everything in.

**Time: 9 January 2006**

Heather started dating Justin Kramer. When heard about this news, Lindsay, Gwen and Bridgette immediately started laughing, as Justin wasn't very popular among the three of them (although he was popular among most girls, including Courtney, Izzy, and Lindsay's friend Leshawna Evans.)

**Time: 31 January 2006**

Duncan and DJ were released from house arrest. Both boys were given a warning: should they be caught with drugs again, the punishment would be much more serious (typical.)

Later in the day, Duncan and Gwen fucked.

**Time: 4 February 2006**

Heather and Justin broke up. Justin claimed that they had sexual intercourse, while Heather denied this.

**Time: 9 February 2006**

There was a rumour going around the school that Duncan made out with Katie Hawk, and that she gave him a blowjob. Apparently they didn't go as far as actual sexual intercourse, but the very fact that Duncan did something with a girl other than her disturbed Gwen.

"Duncan, did you make out with Katie?" Gwen asked flatly.

"No, Gwen, I swear on my life I didn't do anything with Katie." Duncan said. "She hit on me but I refused."

And that was that; Gwen gullibly and naively believed him.

**Time: 10 February 2006**

"Did you talk to Duncan?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes I did." Replied Gwen.

"I'm guessing he told you he didn't do anything."

"Yup, that's true."

"Gwen, you have to listen to me, Duncan and Katie made out, I saw them making out. I wouldn't lie to you about something like this, I'm telling the truth."

"You hate Duncan; it's possible you just want him to get hurt."

"Gwen, I don't hate Duncan, we're on better terms now. But seriously, you can't let him play you like this."

"The guy just got out of juvie, give him a break."

"It wasn't juvie; it was house arrest and... never mind."

**Time: 13 February 2006**

"Gwen, I have something to tell you." Duncan said.

_Uh-oh, this can't be good, _Gwen thought.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"I think me and Katie are going to start going out now... so I'm dumping your ass."

"Ha ha ha, that's funny!" Gwen laughed.

"I'm being serious, bra. I lied when I told you about Katie, I'm sorry. You're hot, but you're just not my type. Goodbye, Gwen."

When Trent broke up with Gwen, the girl went completely psycho. She ended up violently attacking herself, and stabbing herself with a knife she got from Lindsay. Knowing what was coming; she tried to restrain herself, but was unsuccessful. She ripped her Marilyn Manson poster in her room, knocked over furniture, and grazed her left arm with a knife.

"Fuck you Duncan!" she yelled, "FUCK YOU!"

**Time: 14 February 2006**

"You see, I told you Duncan was a jerk." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, you're so right." Gwen replied. "But your boyfriend is still a loser." Gwen smiled to herself.

**Time: 27 February 2006**

Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette and Heather were chilling out at Gwen's house (for the record, Gwen got a new Manson poster.) Things were going as normal, the four of them talking about boys and life and horrible teachers and whatnot; when... the phone rang.

"Hello?" Gwen asked as she picked it up.

"Hello Gwen, it's me, Rick. Bridgette's father." His voice sounded shaky, like he was on the verge of breaking into tears. "Bridgette should come home, there's something she needs to see. I'll pick her up; I'll be here in about 10."

Rick took Bridgette to their house after picking her up. In front of the house she saw police cars and an ambulance parked in the driveway.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Bridgette asked.

She followed her father into the kitchen, and on the table laid the body of José Rodriguez.

"What happened?" Bridgette managed to ask, as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"He was shot twice, one in the left frontal lobe and the other in the left thigh." The officer, who was Julius Smiley, announced.

"Were you there when this happened?" Bridgette asked her father.

"No, I was out buying a new TV. It's just when I left he was here and now..." he couldn't finish his sentence.

José was Rick's boyfriend and domestic partner, and he was like a second father to Bridgette. Bridgette immediately ran up and hugged her father, and they both broke into tears.

"He was almost certainly shot in the kitchen, and there are no damaged objects, so whoever killed him, he let in the house." Smiley said.

**Time: 28 February 2006**

Bridgette didn't go to school that day, too much emotional pain to deal with, even though José had only been living with Rick and Bridgette for about a year, he was basically family to them. Bridgette called most of her friends and told them about what happened, and it was in the obituaries anyways so most people who weren't told by Bridgette found out.

Heather and Gwen offered the best insight, both of whom had lost loved ones themselves. Heather's mom, Yoko, died of cancer when she was seven, and we all know Gwen's story by now. They both told Bridgette that while the sadness will linger a long time, eventually it will be shoved to the back corner of your brain and you won't think about it much. In the meantime, distract yourself from the pain by finding something else to entertain yourself.

**Later that day...**

Lindsay was in her room, and had recently finished talking to Noah on the phone. She was about to go on Facebook to talk to someone when she overheard her parents talking downstairs...

"Did you do it?" James asked.

"Yeah, I got him." Leanne said.

"Why did he let you in?"

"He knew Lindsay relatively well, so I told him I was Lindsay's mother. Then we went to the kitchen and I decorated the floor with his brains. One less fag in this world makes it a better place." Leanne laughed.

"You think the cops will be on to us?"

"I'd never met José in person in my life, so we'll be one of the last people the cops will suspect."

_Fuck, _Lindsay thought, _are you serious? _

"I love you so much Leanne." James said.

"Ha-ha, I love you too James."

Lindsay picked up the phone and dialled 9 and 1, but couldn't bring herself to dial the final 1 and call the cops on her parents. As much as they pissed her off, even though they'd done so many horrible things to her and other people, they were still her parents, and deep down inside she still loved them, even if she didn't like either of them (especially Leanne,) at all.

Plus, she didn't have any evidence apart from the conversation that she didn't record that they'd actually done anything, so it probably would have been futile anyways.

**Time: 27 March 2006**

It was custom at Davis that each year near the end of March and the beginning of April, the Grade 8 class would take a bus to New Orleans for a one week trip, from Monday-Friday. However due to Hurricane Katrina, the trip was cancelled. Many students and parents complained that it wasn't fair that their trip was cancelled due to an "act of God," but the decision was final.

"This fucking sucks." Heather complained. "Just because of some fucking hurricane that we don't get to do the fucking trip which is custom for all Grade 8's. Are you fucking serious?"

"What are you gonna do?" Gwen said.

The two girls walked by the gym at the school, where they saw Eva Kovalevsky lifting weights again. Eva was the toughest girl in the grade; she was an expert in sports and most physical activity in general. She was also very butch, and most people in the grade assumed that she was a closet lesbian, and possibly transgender as well. Her short temper, butch tendencies, and overall brashness made her very unpopular among the students. However, no one would make fun of her to her face, as she would almost certainly destroy every girl in the grade. She would probably kill most guys too, and even the ones she wouldn't, like Duncan, probably figured it was best not to mess with her.

"Look at Eva. Why does she lift weights so much?" Gwen asked, "Is she trying to impress some boy or something?"

"Hardly. I think she's trying to impress some girl. Gwen, it's probably you."

"No way."

"Yeah probably. I bet she wants to tap your ass right now." Heather teased.

Unfortunately for them, Eva overheard their conversation. She stopped her weight lifting, and ran over towards the two girls, clearly upset.

"Did you two just say what I think you said about me?"

"What... that you're totally sexy and a great person." Gwen suggested.

"Nice try, but I fucking heard what you said." She then specifically turned her gaze to Heather, and then slapped Heather across the face with full force.

Heather got up slowly after laying there for a couple of minutes.

"Look what you did to my face!" she said in tears. "What the fuck." There was a large red bruise across her left cheek.

"You deserve it you dumb bitch." Eva said.

"OK Eva, you have to chill the fuck out you spaz. I know what Heather said was mean, but you can't just attack people because you don't like what they say." Gwen yelled (it was after school, so there wasn't a huge crowd of people watching.)

Eva turned to Gwen grabbed her shirt and pushed her against the wall.

"Y'know, I'm not afraid of you. I can hurt you too."

"What the hell is going on here!"

The three girls turned around, expecting to find some teacher or something just about ready to bust them. Instead they found Lindsay.

"I was just coming back to pick up my math textbook... and I heard all this shit... Eva, could we talk?"

"What could you possibly have to say to me, you fucking ditz?"

"Eva, I'm trying to be reasonable here."

And for some reason, despite the fact that Lindsay was probably the least intimidating person in the school at the time, Eva agreed.

"C'mon, let's talk outside. Heather, I'm sorry about your face... um... yeah."

**Time: 28 March 2006**

"What did you talk about with Eva?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing much. I guess I tried to get her to calm down and stuff. I doubt she'll really pay much attention to me." Lindsay replied.

"Oh... I see."

**Time: 6 April 2006**

Trent, DJ, Geoff, and Duncan were hanging out after school, near the school grounds.

"So, were finally gonna be done fucking middle school." Geoff said.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome?" replied Trent.

"Are you guys all going to Leaf?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah."

"That's cool. You know who else is going to Leaf?"

"Most of the people in the grade are going to Leaf, dude. That's just the way it works, in fact, I don't think there are any people in Grade 8 who are going anywhere else." Trent said.

"Well... yeah, but I was gonna say those sexy chicks. And they'll probably be even hotter next year."

"Like who?" DJ asked.

"Well, Heather's pretty fucking hot. So are Gwen and Bridgette."

"Yeah," Duncan said, "3 hottest girls in the grade if you ask me. I was actually thinking of wheeling Heather. I mean, she just broke up with Justin a little while ago, I think I got a shot."

"Dude, you probably do. But they are not the 3 hottest girls in the grade." Geoff said, "Pretty close, but not exactly."

"Who's hotter?"

"Well, there's Courtney."

DJ interrupted, "C'mon man, Courtney's hot but she's a fucking bitch. She's so uptight about everything, with all her organization, and moral outrage."

"Don't forget about her Jesus fapping."

The guys all laughed at this.

"No but seriously. Lindsay is the hottest chick in the grade, for sure." Trent said.

"Yeah you're right, I tapped that ass... just saying." Duncan agreed.

"Yeah man, why the fuck is she going out with that scrawny little bitch, Noah." DJ asked.

"Yo, what are you saying about me?" the boys turned around to see Lindsay standing behind them.

_I really should keep leaving my math textbook at school, _Lindsay thought, _it helps me get into all kinds of interesting situations._

"We were... talking about... um..." DJ stumbled on his words.

"We were talking about what chicks we think are hot." Trent answered.

"Oh... awkward."

"Look, Lindsay." Geoff said, "Why the hell are you going out with Noah. All you're doing is making yourself look bad."

"Geoff, what the fuck! He's my boyfriend. You should be supportive of my choice."

"Lindsay, Geoff's right." Duncan said, "He's holding you back, you can do so much better."

"OK man, that's just not cool."

"How long have you been dating anyways? Like six months?" DJ asked.

"Yeah."

"Well that's six months too long."

Lindsay stormed off angrily as the boys laughed.

**Time: 30 April 2006**

Duncan and Heather started going out.

**Time: 5 May 2006**

Gwen's fourteenth birthday. As what had become a tradition, Lindsay smashed a pie in her face, again. However, the real drama started when they got to school, where Trent asked Gwen for a second chance.

"Gwen, I know how it ended last year. I know I broke your heart but... I really like you. I was thinking maybe we should get back together." He said.

However, Gwen rejected him. Trent walked away, upset, but understanding. Lindsay; however, told Gwen that she should have accepted.

**Time: 27 June 2006**

Grade 8 was over. It was the beginning of a new chapter in the lives of each of the students, but before they could go, there was one thing left to do, the Grade 8 formal graduation dance which was custom at the end of the year at Davis.

The entire grade dressed up in order to suit the formal occasion. The first thing that happened is they hired some old speaker guy, who talked about things like "passion" and "motivation" and whatever other nonsense they usually tell people at graduations. Next there was dinner, and then finally a dance.

The first couple dances started off relatively light-hearted, however eventually they got to the slow dance. And what other song would they play at a slow dance except that same fucking song they play at every slow dance "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin. The couples, such as Lindsay and Noah, Bridgette and Geoff, DJ and Leshawna, even Duncan and Heather was dancing.

"Fucking hate slow dances." Duncan told Heather quietly.

"Suck it up, princess." She replied.

Gwen just kind of sat there. She wanted to dance, but she didn't have a date. She looked around for potential boys she could have used as a dance partner, when Trent walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Why are you just sitting here?" he asked, "Don't you want to dance."

"I'm...uh... not a good dancer." Gwen replied hopefully.

"It's okay, neither am I." Trent offered out his hand and the two began to dance, eventually finishing with a kiss at the end of the song.

**After the dance:**

Everyone was clearing out of the ballroom. Parents, who were asked to stay out of the room during the dance, were now taking their kids home.

"Leanne, I'm staying at Noah's house tonight, okay?" Lindsay asked (read: asserted.)

"Lindsay, you are not staying at Noah's house, you have to come home."

"I'm staying at Noah's house tonight, _okay?" _this time she said it seriously.

Leanne didn't answer, she simply drove off in her car and Lindsay hopped in the back of Noah's parent's truck.

"Gwen, c'mon, it's time to go!" Emily called at her daughter.

"I'll be there in a minute mom." She called back.

"So... Gwen, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Trent asked.

"OK... I'll go out with you... but only if you beg." She added jokingly.

Both teenagers laughed and both of them got into their parents cars.

**Time: 1 July 2006**

Gwen and Lindsay were at Lindsay's house, smoking pot and just talking about life.

"Man, school's finally fucking over." Gwen said.

"Yeah, now we're going to 'Ryan Leaf High School.'" Lindsay replied. "I wonder how much dick this Ryan Leaf dude had to suck to get a high school named after him."

"Who the hell is Ryan Leaf anyways?"

"My dad just told me that I 'don't want to know' whatever the fuck that means."

"Anyways, now that we're in high school..."

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"I wonder which one of us will become addicted to coke first." Gwen responded.

The two girls smiled and laughed, when Gwen's cell phone rang...

"Hello?" Gwen asked.

"It's me, Rudy." Gwen's brother called, sounding immensely distressed.

"What's up?"

"Um... mom's not moving."

"What do you mean she's not moving."

"I mean she's out cold, on the floor, with a beer bottle in her hand, and I don't think she's breathing."

"WHAT!"

"I don't feel a pulse. I think mommy's dead. I'm freaking out, what the fuck should I do!"

"Try giving her CPR. And just stay calm, I'll be over there ASAP."

The distance from Gwen's house to Lindsay's house in walking distance was over 15 minutes, but Gwen couldn't wait around for a taxi so she was just going to have to sprint it. When she arrived there were already ambulances and police officers in front of the driveway. Rudy ran up to her older sister and hugged her.

"What happened to her?" Gwen asked Smiley.

"Emily Grossman appears to have died of alcohol poisoning. We'll be taking the official autopsy within the next couple of days to show exactly what failed, but it appears as if the death was natural."

The ambulances took Emily's lifeless body in the back of the ambulance to take it to the hospital for an autopsy. The policemen left shortly after, leaving Rudy and Gwen alone.

"What do we do now?"

"I guess we pack."

The two Morrow siblings hugged each other and cried. Both Gwen and Rudy had seen some of the worst of Emily, but she was still their mother and they loved her.

"What do we do now?"

"I guess we pack."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note: Okay guys, I know this chapter wasn't my best, and I apologize, but I had writer's block several times and I wanted to finish the chapter by the end of the week because I'm leaving for California tomorrow and who knows how much time I'll have to write when I'm there. I'll get Ch14 uploaded as soon as possible but that might not be for like a month. **


	14. XIV: Welcome to Paradise

**Chapter 14**

**Welcome to Paradise**

**A/N: Hey folks, I'm back. I know, sooner than you expected, surprise!**

**Time: 2 July 2006**

Emily Grossman was dead.

It is important that you understand this as if you don't, nothing else from here on in will make any sense to you whatsoever. Now that their mother was deceased, Gwen and Rudy had to find a new place to live. Other than Gwen's father, Todd, and Rudy's father, Joe, who were apparently AWOL, their only living relative was their aunt, Julia Anderson (née Grossman.) The cool thing about living with Julia would mean also living with Cody (Cody's father, Marcus, was married to Julia,) which would of course make Heather, who had a 'thing' for Cody (despite the fact that she was dating Duncan,) very jealous. The problem about that would be that Julia was a total uptight prude bitch, who wouldn't give Gwen nearly the same amount of freedom that she had with Emily (basically she was a 38-year-old Courtney.) The social service people gave Gwen and Rudy a couple days to pack, the official custody announcement was on July 5th, although even before then they would stay overnight at the Anderson's house. That was the problem from a logical standpoint.

From an emotional perspective... obviously it was a lot worse. The night of July 1st, the Morrow's final night at the old house, Gwen put on a brave face for Rudy all day, answering his questions calmly and talking to him about whatever he needed to talk about, but after she put her younger brother to bed, she ran to her room, began crying hysterically, cut her thighs and let them bleed under her covers as she jumped in the bed. The next day, carefully hiding her cuts by wearing jeans, she invited her boyfriend, Trent, and her closest friend, Lindsay, to try and help her deal with the emotional stress.

"That's a nice 'Canada Day' present, no?" Lindsay asked, referring to Emily's death.

"We don't live in Canada, Linds." Gwen replied.

"Hey, I was just making an observation. There is some good news though." Lindsay retorted.

"What could possibly be good news right now?" asked Trent.

"Its legit good news dude, I swear," Replied Lindsay.

"Someone killed Ashton Kutcher?" Gwen asked half-sarcastically.

"Hey, I like Ashton Kutcher." Lindsay protested. "No, I was gonna say I got these half-tobacco, half-weed spliffs. I got one for each of the three of us, so enjoy." She handed one to Gwen and Trent each, and then lit her own.

"You know Lindsay; you could be a little more sensitive." Trent said. "Her mom just died, dude."

"Do I look like a dude to you?"

Both Gwen and Trent gave her a dirty look.

"Yeah, you right, Gwen, I'm sorry for being a bitch."

The doorbell rang and Gwen went to go get it. She was expecting some social worker, or perhaps one of her next closest friends, Bridgette or Heather. Instead she found Courtney Moore.

"Hi Gwen." Courtney started.

"Hey Courtney." Gwen quickly hid her spliff behind her back. "What's up?"

"Trent texted me about what happened yesterday, and I just have to say I'm terribly sorry for your loss and I- what's she doing here?" Courtney asked, her eyes turning to Gwen's blond companion.

Courtney and Lindsay were friends for a time, and there was even a possibility for a while of Courtney supplanting Gwen as Lindsay's best friend. However, after Lindsay came out as an atheist and also started smoking marijuana, in addition to her rather strange behaviour in the first month or so in the eighth grade, caused Courtney to dislike Lindsay, and by the end of  
Grade 8 they were essentially arch-enemies.

"Who me?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes you. And if you say 'couldn't be,' I will hurt you." Courtney replied.

Lindsay was upset that Courtney had stolen her thunder.

"Well, I happen to be Gwen's best friend."

"You also happen to be a pot-smoking, God-hating whore."

"Shut the fuck up you stupid bitch!"

"I'm the one who's stupid?" Courtney said, "Which one of us was the one who graduated with a '91%' average, highest in the class, oh yeah, me."

Courtney then inhaled.

"Are you smoking pot again! You know Lindsay, you're gonna ruin your life with that stuff. And then after you've ruined your life and you die, you'll go to hell, and when your there, just remember, 'I told you so.'" Courtney replied smugly.

"Shut the fuck up, Jesus freak!"

"I am not a Jesus freak!"

"Yes you fucking are." Lindsay then slapped Courtney across the face.

Courtney turned to her and yelled, "You're gonna die, bitch!"

Despite the fact that both girls' new martial arts, the two got into a catfight and began rolling on the floor trying to pull each other's hair out and scratch and claw each other into submission. While Trent was thinking 'mmm...catfight!' the entire time, Gwen managed to get in between Courtney and Lindsay to pull the brunette off of the blonde.

"Courtney, it's probably best if you leave." Gwen said.

"But-"

"Courtney, go, now!" Gwen yelled.

"Yeah, suck my dick, bitch!" Lindsay yelled at her.

"You have a dick? No wonder Noah likes you so much." Courtney said with a parting shot before leaving.

"What a cunt!" Lindsay yelled.

"Lindsay, language, please."

Later that day, the Anderson's came to pick Gwen and Rudy up and take them to their house to spend the night.

Also, James was very quick in replacing his secretary, replacing Emily with a recent college graduate, a 25-year-old woman named Haley Burress, who James was likely just using for sex.

**Time: 3 July 2006**

Lindsay and Gwen were talking again at Gwen's house while Gwen was packing. At first they talked about Emily, and the times Gwen had with her mother, but the topic soon turned to boys, specifically Trent and Noah.

"Noah called me today, he told me he got two tickets to an Eminem concert on July 11th." Lindsay told her friend.

"I thought Noah hated Eminem." Gwen replied.

"He does... that's how much he loves me."

Gwen sighed.

"How did I get him?" Lindsay asked.

"Say what!"

"Noah is so smart, kind, sexy, smart. And I'm just a dim-witted, drug-addicted slut."

"Confidence is something you have to work on, isn't it?" Gwen asked.

"It is."

"Look Lindsay, you're an amazing person, don't let Courtney or anyone else tell you otherwise. To be honest, I have kind of always wondered the same thing." Gwen said.

"About what?"

"I mean, Trent's like the most popular and coolest guy in school. And I'm just the creepy Goth chick."

"Don't ever say that!" Lindsay yelled, "Gwen, no other person in the universe is as amazing as you, even Noah. You're smart, nice, funny, entertaining, and as for you looks; if you knew about some of the things I- some of the guys wanted to do to you, you'd understand what I mean when I say that Trent..." her eyes started to tear up, "is lucky to have you."

By this point Lindsay was completely crying.

_Get a grip girl, _Lindsay thought to herself, _you can't let her know about how you really feel. Hopefully she didn't notice that slip._

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked.

"I just need a hug." She said, and the two girls embraced.

_Being so close to the person you love, knowing they'll never love you back, _Lindsay thought, _is the most fucking agonizing thing in the world. Thank God she didn't notice that Freudian slip._

Lindsay had had feelings for Gwen for quite a while, well over a year, but Lindsay expected them to go away after a while. They weren't; in fact, they were getting stronger. Lindsay didn't know if it was her hot tight body, her creative mind, or the fact that she was one of the few people who truly respected Lindsay for who she was (a lot of people liked her, but a lot of them only liked her because of her body and few people truly respected her,) and it was most likely a combination of all three. But whatever the reason was, it was impossible to deny, Lindsay was in love with her best friend.

Later that day was Emily's funeral. Originally Gwen didn't want Lindsay to come, but eventually she agreed. After the funeral itself, Gwen learned from one of the people who managed the site that she had a message left for her. She opened the message and it read:

_Dear Gwen,_

_I sincerely hope you read this. I have been informed of Emily Grossman's passing and it deeply upsets me. I am currently in Detroit and am not able to come to her funeral, but if I could have made it there, I would. Anyways, I know that chances are I will never see you again. I wonder how you are now, I hope that you've had a great life so far, and I hope that you've recovered well from what that Joe guy did to you a couple years back. Just know that I will always love you, even if we never meet._

_From, your father, Todd Morrow_

**Time: 5 July 2006**

Gwen never prayed. First of all, she wasn't really even sure whether there was a God or not (and hanging out with Lindsay didn't do much for converting her to theism,) but she also knew that even if there was a God, the odds that he would answer the prayer of a 14-year-old girl on a little blue rock was so infinitesimally small that it was basically pointless. However, on the morning of July 5th, 2006, she prayed. She prayed to God that her father would show up n the day of the court hearing and take Gwen and Rudy into custody with him. Not because she hated Julia, but because... okay, she did hate Julia, but what girl doesn't want to see her father.

Julia and Marcus drove the kids to the courthouse and where their fate would be decided... well, it basically already was decided, more like formally announced. However, about 10 minutes after their arrival, the security guard mentioned that there was someone else outside. He was a man who rode here on a motorcycle and he claimed to be the children's father.

_Thank you Jesus, _Gwen thought.

The judge agreed to let him in, and before even turned around to see him, his deep southern accent and heavy footsteps gave it away.

"Hey guys... um... the kids are mine." Was all he said, but the instant Gwen heard that her heart sank to unfathomable depths; it was the voice of Joe fucking Burkebeaque.

"Who are you?" the judge asked.

"My name is Joseph Burkebeaque, I was married to Emily Grossman from 1997 to 2000. They're my kids and I get custody of them if I want it, which I do."

"Is this true?"

"He is Rudy's father, but not mine." Gwen said, although she instantly regretted it from the moment she said it.

_Next time, think! _She thought to herself.

"We're gonna have to take some DNA samples to prove this. We'll reassemble tomorrow."

So the blood tests for Joe, Rudy, and Gwen were taken and they were sent home for the night.

**Time: 6 July 2006**

The blood samples came back as expected, with it being confirmed that Joe and Rudy were related and it being almost impossible that Joe and Gwen were.

"I think I'll sell my apartment and live in the house that the two kids were brought up in. That way they don't have to move, and I used to live there anyways." Joe said.

"Hang on a second." The judge said, "Joseph, Rudy is your son, so you have custody of him if you want. However, Gwen is not your daughter, so if she doesn't want to live with you, she doesn't have to."

The judge then turned to Gwen, "You have a decision to make, you can stay with Joe and your brother or you can stay with the Anderson's."

Gwen thought about it. She knew that it was in her best interest to stay as far away from Joe as possible, and she knew as well that living in the same house as that guy could be potentially extremely dangerous. But she also knew that Rudy needed her, and as much as it could be potentially harmful to her, she was going to have to make the right choice for Rudy.

"I want to live with Joe and Rudy." Gwen told the judge.

"So, it's settled then." The judge said and smashed his hammer.

"Yay, we're gonna have so much fun!" Joe squealed excitedly.

_It's gonna be a long couple of years. _Gwen groaned.

**Time: 7 July 2006**

Gwen was chilling in her room, putting back all the stuff she had taken out when she expected to leave.

_Stupid, fucking Joe. _She thought, _why'd he have to show up at the last minute and ruin my life!_

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said, and Joe walked in her room.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Rudy told me that he didn't trust me." Joe said, "When I asked him why, he said it's because you and Emily told him that I did terrible things to you. Did you tell him exactly what happened?"

"No, I didn't. But you have no right to go on the offensive, Joe. The only reason I'm staying with you is because Rudy needs me, not because I feel like I owe it to you or something." She said boldly.

"That's cute Gwen, but let's not forget who's the boss around here."

"You think that you can just waltz back into my life after what you did to me and pretend you're my father! Joe, I'm giving you a chance because Rudy needs me but if you even lay a finger on me I'll send your ass to jail faster than you can say 'Quagmire is a pervert.'"

"Nice 'Family Guy' reference Gwen. Just give me my space and I'll give you yours." And after that Joe left her room.

Over the next couple weeks she discovered the new Joe. She was happy to know that he was radically different from the old Joe. His uptight, business-man like style of dressing has been replaced by something that would be expected from a dude in a biker gang. Joe was 45 now, and was no longer in very good shape as he was before; he had a definite beer belly. He had worked a couple of jobs and was now the owner of a McDonald's (not the entire chain obviously, just one single building.) This meant that Joe was actually making more money than Emily had been, and got even more after his old apartment sold. Of all the problems Gwen was having, at least income wasn't one of them.

On a stranger note, Gwen soon learned that Joe had not dropped Catholicism, and had converted to Baptism. This worried Gwen, as most of the other evangelical Christians she knew were either prudes (i.e. Julia Anderson,) or just absolute scumbags (i.e. Leanne Cunningham.) Yet surprisingly, Joe was actually more tolerable than he was 6 years before, although it wasn't like that was extraordinarily hard to do, as he was still an asshole, but at least he didn't go around beating up and molesting little girls. Now he just kind of sat on the couch, drank beer, ate potato chips, and constantly talked about all the "great" things that George W. Bush had "done" for America, as well as how Osama Bin Laden and the Muslims (as well as the liberals,) were trying to ruin this "great nation."

**Time: 10 July 2006**

Lindsay came over to Gwen's house for the first time since Joe started living there again.

"Hey Gwen."

"Hey."

"So... who's this 'Joe' guy who's staying with you?"

"He... um... he was married to my mom back in the late 90s... he... um..."

"Is that the guy who molested you?"

"Don't talk about that openly; he doesn't take to kindly to when people talk about his... um... dubious past."

"Gwen, how could you stay with someone who you know can and will abuse you like that if he gets the chance?"

"Because Rudy needs me." Gwen answered.

"What are you girls talking about?" they heard a voice say.

"Um... nothing." Gwen replied when she turned around and saw that it was Joe.

"Hey... I think I remember you..." Joe turned to Lindsay, "your that little bitch who threw a fit when I made a table grace all those years back. Are you still a nonbeliever?"

"Um... yes."

"Get out of my house, now! And don't ever come back!"

Lindsay turned around and walked out of the house, but before she left, she gave Gwen a dirty look like, _see what you did bitch, you let this piece of shit back in the house; _which of course, made Gwen feel guilty.

"Joe, she's my best friend. You can't stop me from hanging out with my best friend."

"If you want to hang out with her at school, or at her house, or wherever, fine I can't stop you. But I decide who comes in my house and I won't let _her, _and I use the term loosely, in, kay?"

**Time: 16 July 2006**

Because Lindsay was kicked out of Gwen's house, and Gwen didn't really want to stay there much herself, Gwen began spending most of her nights at Lindsay's house (she would stay there permanently if not for, Rudy, but of course, if not for Rudy she wouldn't be stuck at Joe's house anyways.) However, this one day when she walked into Lindsay's room, she saw Lindsay naked in front of her laptop screen with a dildo in her pussy. Lindsay happened to notice Gwen out of the corner of her eye.

"Get out of here you bitch!" she yelled.

_Don't leave, _she secretly thought, _I'd love for you to watch me masturbate. _But of course, she didn't express her secret inner thought.

Gwen quickly left the room, much to Lindsay's secret dismay. When she was outside the room, she saw Leanne.

"Who let you in here?" she asked.

"Lindsay gave me a key."

"Why?"

"Um... cuz I'm here like all the time."

"Well, I gotta to talk to her. Is she in her room?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't go in there right now."

"Fuck that, I'm her mother, I'm going in."

Leanne then flung open the door and walked into the room; and Gwen knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Lindsay, why did y- Lindsay what the fuck are you doing!"

"Ever heard of something called _privacy _Leanne, 'cuz it's kind of fucking important!"

"What your doing is a sin Lindsay, and you're gonna get sent to hell!"

"And raping little girls isn't? Besides, I don't even believe in hell anyways."

Gwen quickly ran out of the house before they started to fight, so she didn't see the fireworks erupt.

**Time: 17 July 2006**

Gwen walked into Joe's room to try and steal a beer from his fridge that he bought for reasons only he knew. However, Joe was in the room (although he didn't notice that Gwen had walked in,) but what she found was even more interesting. Joe, in his left-hand was holding a pair of binoculars to his eyes and in his right hand he was, well... fapping. As for what he was fapping too... she was absolutely shocked when she saw that Heather was changing in the room he was spying on. So Gwen quickly went back to her room and texted Heather about what he was doing.

_Good to know your still you, you sick perverted bastard, _she thought.

**Time: 19 July 2006**

"So your step-father was really watching me change?" Heather asked.

"Um... yeah. Next time, close the fucking curtains, ok?" Gwen replied.

"Yeah, I kind of got that."

"That guy is a serious cunt." Lindsay said, "He kicked me out of Gwen's house because I don't believe in God. I mean honestly, what the fuck!"

"He can't be that bad, can he?" Bridgette asked.

"Um... yeah, he is." Heather replied.

"Look," said Gwen, "Joe is a complete douche, but he hasn't done anything illegal yet, and until he does that, as I've said many times before, Rudy needs me, and I'm just gonna have to deal with that guy."

"Fine, but if he touches you, I'll kill him." Lindsay told Gwen.

**Time: 31 July 2006**

Duncan broke up with Heather. Strangely enough, Heather didn't really seem to care, she told her friends that she was just pretending to like him anyways (although secretly when she was alone and in her room she cried.)

**Time: 13 August 2006**

An interesting thought occurred to Gwen, she didn't really have any real enemies at this point. At one time she had Heather, Courtney, and Tyler all as arch-rivals, but that wasn't the case anymore. Ever since Heather helped her figure out what was wrong with Lindsay (well, there were a lot of things wrong with Lindsay, but you get what I mean,) Gwen and Heather essentially became friends, or more accurately, friendly rivals. As for Tyler, after his whole PME problem was discovered, it became difficult for anyone to take him seriously. The sad part about that was that Gwen knew even if he solved his problem some time down the road in high school, "17 seconds" would still be in everyone's head. Courtney and Gwen certainly had their issues, but Courtney was Lindsay's arch-nemesis, not hers.

Did she want any enemies? Well, if you asked her she would have said no, but there was a secret part of her that wanted at least someone to really dislike her.

_That doesn't make me a bad person, does it? _She asked herself.

**Time: 1 September 2006**

The Grade 9s in the 2006-07 year at Ryan Leaf High School picked up their schedule for the next year. Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette and Heather were happy to know that the four of them had most of their classes together. After talking to some of the other people who came from Davis (Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Katie, Sadie, etc.) it was apparent that all of them shared one class, the eighth period history class with Mr. McLean. When Lindsay asked her older sister, Karen, about Mr. McLean, she got a rather unflattering response.

"Chris McLean is a terrible teacher." She said, "He's hot, but other than that he can't really do much, he's a total egotist and needs constant reminder as to how great he is, he flirts with the girls, and he only has a basic knowledge of his own curriculum. Basically, you got screwed."

Karen was in Grade 12, so she her and Lindsay would be going to the same school together for the first time since they were little kids, if only for one year. Lindsay thought that was kind of cool, even if Karen did get on her nerves more often than not.

**Time: 4 September 2006**

Gwen stayed at Lindsay's house the previous night so she could get a ride from Sam (Karen's long-time boyfriend,) to school that morning. While Sam, who was driving and Karen, who was riding shotgun, talked about something, Lindsay and Gwen had their own conversation.

"I can't believe were finally going to fucking high school." Lindsay said.

"Do you need me to pinch you?" Gwen asked jokingly.

"If you do, I'll... don't." She said.

When they arrived at Leaf (after a drive that was only about 4 minutes anyways,) Gwen turned to Lindsay and said:

"Hey Lindsay."

"What?"

"Welcome to paradise."

At lunch, Lindsay, Gwen, and most of their friends from Davis were chatting, when an attractive, brunette girl came over to see Lindsay.

"Hey, Lindsay!" she called.

Lindsay looked up; "who the fuck are you?" she asked.

"I'm Ashley Sagan. Remember me; we went to camp together a couple years ago?"

"Oh yeah... how have things been?"

"They've been great; I just moved from Dallas last summer... or was it Denver? Which ones the one in western Missouri again?"

"Um... Kansas City?"

"Yeah that's the one. Hey, so you have Mr. McLean for eighth period geography?"

"Yeah I do... except its history."

"Oh yeah that's right... anyways bye."

"Bye."

Gwen, who was vaguely following the conversation, whispered to Lindsay: "she's cute, but she's even dumber than you."

"I know." Lindsay said, "Now I know who to hang out with anytime I want to seem smart."

"You met her before?"

"Remember how my parents sent me to Bible camp at the end of the summers of '01 and '02?"

"Yeah I think I do."

"She was there, and we became good friends and whatnot. After that year she moved to Kansas City though, and apparently she's back."

"How did she not know what city she lived in for 4 years?"

"As we already discussed, she's really fucking stupid; but hey, she's still hot."

Suddenly Heather ran up to their table, with Justin meekly following her.

"Oh my fucking God!" Heather yelled, "There's this totally hot guy who just moved here from Mexico."

"How hot?" Gwen asked.

"Like, the hottest guy you've ever met."

"This, _hottest guy you've ever met, _is my freaking cousin, bra." Justin said, "And while he was born in Mexico City, he moved here from fucking CLEVELAND!"

"Ew... Cleveland." Lindsay said, "The only thing in the world uglier than Shitbag Fucktard's face."

(A/N: Shitbag fucktard is Lindsay's nickname for political commentator and FOX News anchor Bill O'Reilly.)

"Besides." Just said, "He's a total douchebag. I mean, the dude calls women _chica. _What kind of faggot does that."

"A totally hot faggot." Heather replied.

Suddenly a muscular teenager walked up to the table. He looked kind of like Justin, except older.

"'Sup?" he said to the people at the table. He then turned to Heather, "Hola, chica." And put his arm on her shoulder.

_OK, play it cool Heather. _She told herself mentally.

"Um... you said your name was Alejandro, right?"

"Yes, you want to _hang _with me sometime, if you know what I mean?"

"Um... sure I guess."

"You don't sound very... enthusiastic." He then turned and walked away.

"Man, that guy is a huge turd." Geoff said.

"Oh my god he is so hot!" Gwen, Lindsay, and Bridgette all squealed.

"C'mon Heather." Bridgette said, "You gotta get with that guy."

"I know, I really want to." She said, "But I have to play it cool."

"Well, let me know how that works out for you." Lindsay replied.

**Later that day, in 8****th**** period history class (the final class of the day):**

The entire list of students in the class were: Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette, Heather, Duncan, DJ, Trent, Cody, Noah, Geoff, Courtney, Katie, Sadie, Leshawna, Eva, Owen, Tyler, Alejandro, Justin, Izzy, Ashley, a nerdy kid who went to middle school at Davis but no one really paid much attention to named Harold McGrady, and a few new kids who didn't go to Davis including Sierra Diamond, who had a habit of stalking celebrities, as well as a girl who recently moved from rural Missouri (read: Hicksville USA,) name Elizabeth "Beth" Page.

"Hello class!" The teacher, an attractive male appearing to be in his mid-twenties, said. "I am Mr. McLean... my first name is Chris but if you call me that it may be painful."

That was supposed to be a joke, but everyone just groaned.

Chris walked around the classroom staring at his "subjects."

"Now, I'm not really like other teachers at this school." He said, "Basically if you want a good grade, the best thing to do is kiss my ass."

Courtney put her hand up.

"What is it, um..."

"Courtney, sir, my name is Courtney."

"Yeah, what's up Courtney."

"Since this is an academic class, shouldn't getting a good grade require... y'know... doing work?"

"Yeah it does... but kissing my ass is important too."

Courtney shrugged.

Chris walked towards the back of the room, when he saw Lindsay. He moved closer and whispered to her.

"You're a hot one aren't you?"

Lindsay stared at him blankly.

"You could study with me anytime, if you know what I mean." He then winked at her before going back to address the class.

Gwen, who was sitting next to her, was astonished: "Did he actually just flirt with you?" she asked her, not believing her own ears.

"This is gonna be a _loooooong _year." Lindsay replied.

**Time: 14 September 2006**

Since that first day, not much had really changed. Heather was still playing hard to get with Alejandro, Courtney and Lindsay were still trying to find ways to get on each other's nerves, Geoff and Bridgette were still together as were Gwen and Trent... and Lindsay and Noah. A few things did change; both Izzy and Sierra started to take a special interest in Cody, and considering that they were by far the two craziest chicks in the grade, it was obviously a recipe for disaster.

Also, Beth Page, a rather unattractive, nerdy looking girl, who was homeschooled early in her life and went to a small private school in rural Missouri for grades 6-8, felt very unable to adapt to the radical environment at Leaf and essentially clung to the one girl who gave her the time of day; Lindsay. So while Beth considered Lindsay to be her closest friend, Lindsay didn't exactly share those same feelings, she liked Beth, but she wasn't even close to the top of her list of friends, but of course she wouldn't tell Beth that.

In other news, both the football team and the cheerleading squad had its early tryouts. Both groups were divided into two sections: "junior" for grades 9 & 10, and "senior" for Grades 11 & 12. For the junior football team, Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Trent, Cody, & Tyler all tried out for the team. While DJ became a starting defensive tackle, Geoff became a starting defensive end, Duncan became a starting outside linebacker, and Trent became the backup quarterback (since the starter was a Grade 10, Cody essentially became a fringe player who could be placed at various positions if absolutely necessary such as wide receiver, cornerback, or safety, although he could not be considered adept at any of those, while Tyler was cut from the team entirely (he was one of only 3 cuts, so it was kinda embarrassing, but Tyler was considered by most people to be basically a joke anyways.)

One of the few people who did become friends with Tyler was Alejandro; Duncan joked it was because they were competing with each other to see who was the most obnoxious guy in the grade.

As for the junior cheerleading squad, Heather and Lindsay both urged Gwen and Bridgette to try out for the squad, but Bridgette politely declined, and Gwen... not so politely, also declined. They tried the same thing with Courtney, but she basically went on some rampage as to how cheerleading was "evil" and "sold young girls into a life of prostitution." Lindsay and Heather; however, did try out for the team, as did Lindsay's new friend Ashley Sagan, and Lindsay's not so new non-friend Katie Hawk, and all four girls made the team of 13 girls. Beth and Sadie also tried out for the team, but were rejected almost immediately.

So far, you could basically say that the first couple days of the year had gone pretty well for Lindsay... well, Chris was still bothering her, but that would be something she'd just have to manage. What happened on the night of September 14th, 2006 though, was not something a normal thirteen-year-old girl should have to deal with.

Actually, nothing really happened to her, not directly anyways, she spent most of the night at Bridgette's house and returned to her own place late at night to get some shut-eye. Indirectly though, it was extraordinarily damaging to her and the blame could almost be singularly focussed on one person: Lindsay's pathetic excuse of a mother, Leanne Cunningham.

Noah Patel, Lindsay's long-time boyfriend (for over 10 months!) showed up at the Cunningham's house at about six-thirty PM, expecting Lindsay to be there, which of course, she wasn't. When he rang the doorbell, Leanne came to get it.

"Hey Leanne." He said, "Is Lindsay home tonight?"

"No, she went over to Bridgette's house..." Leanne said, then she thought of a way she'd be able to screw with her daughter, "why don't you come inside for a bit thought. I don't really know you very well and if my daughter is going to be in a serious relationship with a, erm... man... I want to get to know said man better, y'know."

"Um... okay." Noah said.

Leanne dragged him upstairs to her room.

"So," Leanne began, "I'll ask you a few questions, and then you can ask me anything you want, k?"

"Ok." Noah said.

So Leanne asked him a few basic questions, you know like what some of his hobbies were or what his parents did for a living. She also asked him what his religion was, and he mentioned that he saw no reason to believe in a deity as there was no evidence for one.

(A/N: Noah's opinion, not mine.)

_Figures, _Leanne thought, _I know why Lindsay's an atheist when she fucks around with people like this._

However, throughout the entire time, Leanne, as part of her plan, made many subtle and a few not-so-subtle sexual advances, twirling her hair, adjusting her clothes (and bra-strap,) y'know, basically all the usual unconscious signs of when a girl is flirting, except that she was doing it on-purpose. Noah, however, didn't seem to take notice, he just saw her sexual advances as being extra-friendly.

"So ask me anything." Leanne said, and with extra flirtation added, "absolutely anything at all."

Most of his questions, however, were just trivial, so Leanne asked him something:

"Do you mind if I ask you something... kind of awkward?" Leanne asked.

"Sure."

"How good is Lindsay... at sex?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard the question dude, just answer it."

Of course, Leanne knew exactly how good Lindsay was at sex, mostly because she raped her 65 times over from July-October in 2005, but she thought it would be a decent turn-on question.

Noah started to blush... and sweat. "Um... pretty good I guess. I don't really know, she's the only woman I've ever been with."

"Noah," Leanne said, "do you think an older, married, woman could be better?" she asked seductively.

And Noah got the hint: "Mrs. Cunningham, are you flirting with me?"

"I just might be." And the woman began to strip, taking off her top, then her jeans in a slow seductive manner.

"OK," Noah protested, "If Lindsay finds out she will kill me... and you. And don't you have a husband?"

"Oh... James is out with his buddies... probably fucking some teenage prostitute or something. And as for Lindsay, fuck her, we deserve to have some fun too, right?"

"I guess..."

"Good... now get that stick out of your ass and let's have some fun, kid." She said as she turned around and slapped her ass.

**Later that night:**

At about 11 pm, Lindsay returned to her house, and was about to go to sleep in her bed... when she got a bad feeling. She didn't know why she had that bad feeling, but she just did. She went to her mother's room, the door was locked, but she bought a special wire from Duncan she could use to pick locks, so she ran back to her room and got that, then picked the lock. In her mother's room she found Leanne in her bad naked, sleeping... and right next to her she found Noah.

Lindsay couldn't believe what was going on. I mean she wasn't that surprised that Leanne would go out of her way to screw her, but she didn't think she would use Noah as a prop to do that. Yes, she was mad at Noah too, but that could be dealt with later, for now, she had to focus on public enemy #1; Leanne.

She picked Leanne up and carried her to her room, and then once she was in her bed, got her favourite butterfly knife "Krystal," and gently woke Leanne up.

"Hey Leanne, wakey wakey." She taunted, "I have a special treat for you..."

Leanne opened her eyes, "Hi Lindsay... how the fuck did I get in your room? Is this some kind of joke, bitch."

"No, Leanne. I said I have a special surprise for you," Lindsay said with a soft laughter, "you and Krystal are going to get intimate tonight."

"Um... what?"

"Krystal is going to go inside you." Lindsay said very happily, and a little bit creepily.

"Who the fuck is Krystal?" Leanne asked, visibly a little bit scared, and extraordinarily annoyed.

"Why my knife of course, silly." Lindsay said, still very bubbly and happily.

Leanne stared at her incredulously.

"Don't understand, Leanne?" Lindsay asked, with a broad, genuine-looking grin on her face. "Let me rephrase it then." She said, at which point Lindsay appeared to have a psychotic break. She immediately angered, grabbed Leanne by the throat with her right hand, and screamed at her.

"YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE TONIGHT, BITCH!"

She then her left hand, the one with the knife in it, above her head and prepared to strike.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**A/N: Will Lindsay kill her mom? Will someone show up to prevent it from happening? Either way, what will the aftermath be? What will happen when James comes home and finds Noah asleep in his bed? What will Chapter 15 have in store for Eva? And why am I asking so many rhetorical questions? Find out when I return with the Chapter 15 of "Cheer Up, Emo Girl!"**

**P.S. The title of the chapter, "Welcome to Paradise" is taken from the Green Day song known as "Welcome to Paradise" recorded in 1993.**

**P.P.S. Ashley Sagan is a complete O.C, although her last name is taken from one of my personal heroes (you can probably guess who that is.) **


	15. XV: Face Value

**Chapter 15**

**Face Value**

**A/N: Hey mofos, how y'all doing? I'm back with another chapter of "Cheer Up, Emo Girl!" Anyways, for all you Courtney fans out there who don't like her character so far, don't worry, she gets cooler.**

**Time: 14 September 2006 (late at night)**

"YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE TONIGHT BITCH!"

Lindsay then held her left hand, the one with the knife in it, above her head, and prepared to strike.

"Lindsay, please, I'm so sorry, I promise I'll make it up to you..." Leanne was pleading.

Lindsay was apparently reached a little bit by this, as she didn't stab her in her heart, where she had originally intended, but instead stabbed her left thigh.

"You little fucking bitch!" Leanne yelled.

"You deserved it; asshole!" Lindsay shot back.

**Meanwhile in James and Leanne's bedroom**

"Dude, why are you in my room?" James asked the sleeping teenager.

Noah woke up... "Um... what?"

"Did you sleep with my wife?"

"Um...yeah... sorry." Noah offered hopefully.

"Well... whatever she's a total slut anyways. Want a beer?"

(A/N: I know no husband would ever react like that... just go with it.)

"No thanks I'm good. Where is Leanne anyways?"

Suddenly he heard screaming coming from Lindsay's bedroom. Noah slipped on a pair of boxers and he and James ran over to Lindsay's room, where they saw Lindsay and Leanne in a catfight... again.

"I guess Lindsay found out." James whispered to Noah.

"I'm screwed." He whispered back.

James pulled Leanne away from Lindsay and Noah did the same with Lindsay.

"Get your fucking hands off of me Noah!" Lindsay yelled.

"I can't have you kill Leanne!"

Suddenly James noticed Leanne's bleeding leg.

"I'll take you back to bed, honey!" James said, "You two can work out... whatever the hell is going on in here." And he did that.

"So... I'm guessing we're done." Noah said.

"Yup."

"Could you keep it down?" Joanne, Lindsay's younger sister, yelled from the next room, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry!" Lindsay yelled back, before telling Noah: "You should probably get your clothes and leave my house... like, now."

Noah realized he wasn't really in a position to argue, so he had no choice but to run to Leanne's room, grab his clothes, and leave.

Lindsay sat on her bed... and sulked; no tears came out of her eyes however. Eventually she fell asleep, but she refused to get out of her bed to go to school the next day.

**Time: 15 September 2006**

"Yo, Noah!" Duncan yelled.

"Yeah... um... what's up?"

"Did you actually fuck Lindsay's mom?"

"Yeah... um... who told you?"

"Geoff told me... Lindsay texted him about what happened."

"Oh."

"Anyways dude that's fucking awesome. Did you have a threesome?"

"With who?"

"Lindsay and her mom... I think her name's Liana."

"It's Leanne. And no I didn't have a threesome, and Lindsay dumped me after she found out what happened, and that woman is a fucking bitch... okay?"

"Still dude, you fucked a milf, I mean c'mon man, even I haven't done that."

"Yeah... I guess it's pretty cool."

**Time: 16 September 2006**

After a day of sulking, Lindsay returned to school, only to find out that Geoff was having a party on the 18th.

"You gotta go Lindsay!" Heather said.

"I don't know... Noah isn't going to be there, right?"

"No he probably won't. And you gotta get your mind of this stuff Lindsay and just go have some fun. I'm going... it's gonna be the fucking shit!"

"OK fine... are Gwen and Bridgette going?"

"I don't know about Gwen, but c'mon, it's Geoff, you think he wouldn't invite his girlfriend?"

"I am going by the way!" Gwen said, overhearing their discussion, "I think Courtney's going too though."

"Oh..."

"C'mon Lindsay, you gotta go, get your mind out of the shit that's going on with you, and Leanne, and Noah-"

"OK Gwen... thanks for reminding me. I'll go!"

**Time: 17 September 2006**

Gwen was chilling in her house after dinner, not really sure where to go, when she overheard Joe talking dirty to some woman over the phone. This was hardly news, as Joe had a pretty common habit of doing things like this, until Gwen heard the name of the woman he was talking to... Leanne.

Now, not that it was really Gwen's business who Joe had phone sex with, but she was definitely weirded out by it.

_It good be worse I guess, _she thought to herself, _it could be like Heather or something... knock on wood. And by the way I still don't have that enemy._

**Time: 18 September 2006**

"Saturday night parties are the best!" Heather told Gwen as the two walked towards Geoff's house. It really wasn't a long walk, couldn't have been more than 10 minutes, so they decided against taking a cab or anything like that.

"No shit Sherlock!" she replied.

"Hey Gwen?" Heather asked.

"What?"

"Have you and Trent... y'know...banged?"

"Yes," Gwen said softly, "but we don't really like to talk about it, so please don't go around telling everyone."

"Gwen, everyone already suspects you're doing it, you might as well just admit it."

"I don't want people to think I'm a slut."

Heather sighed.

"A lot of people think I'm a slut, I don't give a shit, and they want to get in my pants anyways. Who cares if people think you're a slut, there are a lot worse things to be called in the world."

They got to Geoff's house, rang the doorbell, and Bridgette answered it.

"Hey Bridgette... erm, where is everyone?"

"Well, some of the guys came earlier to help Geoff set up stuff... they're in the garage now, and other than them, you're the first people here."

"Kay, we'll be in the garage then."

In the garage they saw Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Trent, and a blond guy that neither Heather nor Gwen knew, although Gwen did remember passing a similar-looking guy in the hallway a couple of times.

"What's up, girls?" Geoff asked.

"Nothing much, when did you people get here?"

"About 6:30."

"That's fucking early."

"Shut up man, I asked them to help."

Heather heard the blond guy whisper in Trent's ear something along the lines of; "who are the two bitches?"

"Did you just call me a bitch, dude?"

"I have a name." He said.

"What is it, shithead?"

"Yo, chill the fuck out!" DJ interrupted, "Hunter, could you try to be a little less of a dick."

"Whatever." The blond guy, whose name was apparently Hunter, said.

"So," Gwen asked, "You guys got anything good?"

"I have weed." Geoff said.

"Geoff, you always have weed."

"Everyone here has weed, bra." Duncan said. "I have MDMA in my pocket."

"You should probably save that shit for Lindsay."

"No, come on, try it, it's pretty awesome. The five of us each took a tablet, c'mon..." Trent said.

"No thank you, I'm good." Heather replied, "Where's the beer?"

"In the fridge."

"OK thanks... peace." The two girls then left the garage.

Heather went into the fridge, and pulled out two bottles of Jack [Daniel's.]

"Uh... we should probably wait until the party actually starts." Gwen said.

The doorbell rung and a couple more people, including Lindsay, showed up.

"Looks like the party has begun now." Heather said before she handed Gwen one of the bottles and took a drink of the other one.

The hours passed and people got drunk. As things usually happen at parties, hook-ups were bound to start happening. At about 10:30 pm, both Heather and Gwen, who were completely drunk, started dancing and grinding (fully clothed) on top of a table.

"Dude, do you see Heather and Gwen there?" Duncan asked Trent.

"Yeah... but she's completely drunk so I'm not mad."

"Fuck anger, dude, you could totally get a threesome tonight."

"I don't know, man."

"C'mon Trent, it'll be fucking awesome dude."

"I'm still not convinced it's a good idea, I mean, what happens if we fall asleep and then we wake up the next morning and Gwen and Heather find each other in the same bed along with me and then they get into a catfight and then-"

"Dude, stop worrying so fucking much. If you won't fuck the two of them, then I will... and force you to watch."

"OK fine, I'll do it."

"That's the spirit!"

Trent got up onto the table where Gwen and Heather were now making out. Heather saw Trent out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey Trent," she said seductively, "care to join in?"

"Hey, he's my boyfriend." Gwen complained.

"I just want to share is all. What's so bad about that?"

"Why don't the three of us find a room?" Trent asked.

"I like that idea." The two girls said as they walked upstairs touching each other along the way. Trent followed closely behind. _I am the luckiest motherfucker in the world right now, _he thought.

They opened the door to a room where they saw Geoff and Bridgette having anal sex.

"Oops, sorry!" Trent yelled and quickly closed the door.

"Why did you do that?" Heather asked, "I wanted to watch."

"Calm down, girl." Gwen said, "We'll get our own big boy soon enough."

They opened the door to another room, presumably Geoff's mother's room; thankfully it was empty.

"You girls ready?" Trent asked.

"Hell yeah!" they replied.

Downstairs, a lot of the guys were disappointed after watching Trent "steal" the two girls, although they were bound to congratulate him after he was done. Lindsay ran up to Duncan and grabbed his head.

(A/N: Not _that _head you perverts, I mean the thing that sits on top of his neck.)

"Why the hell are you doing that?"

"Well why do you have two heads? I mean, yesterday you only had one head, and now you have two... doesn't make any sense, man."

"One question Lindsay... what the hell are you on?"

"Well... I had an acid strip about an hour ago."

"That explains it."

"Um... Duncan."

"What?"

"One of your heads is swelling up... it kinda looks like it's gonna explode... also your multicoloured."

Duncan facepalmed.

Lindsay pulled a cigarette pack out of her boot, then lit one of the smokes.

"OK... I'm officially bored... I'm gonna go bother Courtney."

"Good luck with that."

Ashley ran up to Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay, guess what!"

"What?"

"Gwen, Trent, and Heather are having a threesome!"

"What!"

"Yeah I saw them walk into Geoff's mommy's room all embracing and stuff and now they're making sexy noises... I didn't actually see anything going on but... isn't that awesome!"

_Well, awesome is one word for it._

"Yeah...awesome...Ashley is there something wrong with your nose?"

"No I don't think so..."

"It's kinda gray."

"Oh..." she quickly ran to the bathroom mirror, then came back.

"Lindsay, my nose is not- oh, she's gone... I think she's high."

Lindsay ran downstairs to find Courtney dancing in the basement.

"Courtney, are you still sober?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, why do you care?"

"Well we have to change that." She said before taking a puff of her smoke.

"First of all, smoking is gross, and second of all, I don't want to drink anything."

"Why not?"

"Because we're 14, we shouldn't be drinking stuff."

"Actually, I'm still 13. And if you weren't going to drink then why did you come to the party in the first place?"

"Because you can have fun without drinking and... ew... smoking."

"Yeah, but it's like trying to start a fire with sticks and stones when you have a lighter... why not fucking use it."

"Because it's stupid!"

"Stop being such an uptight bitch and have some fun."

"I am not uptight!"

"Whatever, your boring, enjoy having no friends. By the way, you look like you have a giant head...of course, that might just be the LSD. Peace!"

Courtney growled at her.

About 15 minutes later, upstairs in Lois' (Geoff's mom's) room, Trent was banging Heather in a cowgirl position while he ate Gwen out, who was sitting on his face. After the three of them climaxed, Gwen and Heather passed out in the bed, leaving Trent to slip his condom off, put his jeans back on, steal both of their panties, close the door and walk downstairs.

"Yo Trent, did you actually just fuck Gwen and Heather at the same time?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, man. Look." He said while reaching into his pocket and pulling two black panties out. "Guess who they belong to?"

"Nice job dude!" DJ said, giving him a Hi-5.

"I only have one problem." Trent said.

"What?"

"I can't remember whose panties are whose..."

"Oh... fail."

Meanwhile, Izzy, who had been chasing after Cody for quite a while, finally got her wish as she and Cody fucked in the washroom. Sierra wasn't at the party, so she couldn't really get jealous.

Also, Lindsay awkwardly bumped into Noah. The two just kind of ignored each other and went on their separate ways.

At about 11:15 pm a black jeep pulled up. Although most of the people at the party were Grade 9's, they had been around long enough to know that this black jeep meant problems. Out of the jeep popped came Reese Carlton (the driver,) Blake James, Ryan Coughlin and Ryan's twin sister Shelly Coughlin. These four people were well known thieves/rapists/party-crashers/all around problem causers. They were all in Grade 12 at Ryan Leaf High, and if the authorities knew the stuff they had been up to, they would not only all be expelled from school, but would also serve serious time in prison.

"Shit!" Duncan yelled.

"What? What's going on? What is it?" a bunch of other people asked him.

"It's those assholes, the people who've crashed a whole bunch of other parties and stuff, Reese and his gang."

"At that moment, everyone started leaving the party. They all left in droves, all of them walking/running even though the people who lived the furthest away from Geoff's house lived about an hour away. However, some people didn't leave for a variety of reasons, they were: Geoff (it was his house,) Bridgette (who wanted to stay with her boyfriend,) Gwen and Heather (who were asleep in Lois' bed,) Lindsay (who passed out on the barbeque, [don't worry, the barbeque was off,]) and Cody (who fell asleep in the bathroom.)

The four criminals walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. Geoff could see that they had guns in their pockets and strapped to their belts.

"If you don't open this fucking door, I'll fucking rip of your head and shove it so far up your fucking ass you won't be able to take a shit for three weeks!" Blake yelled.

Geoff opened the door calmly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"We're just coming to see if we could get some free beer." Ryan said.

"We can't just give our free shit, we paid for this stuff." Bridgette complained.

"We weren't asking, bitch." Ryan replied, and the four of them walked to the fridge and got a few bottles of Jack.

"I'm guessing this is your house." Reese told Geoff.

"Yeah."

"So how was the party, dude?" It was as if he was suddenly trying to be nice to him after crashing his party and stealing his beer.

"Um... pretty good, until..."

"Until what?"

"Never mind."

"That's good, because I thought you were going to say until we showed up, in which case you would end up with some serious brain damage. Anyone else still in the house?"

"I don't think so."

Ryan and Shelly went upstairs, while Blake and Reese walked around the main floor and the basement. Ryan and Shelly found Gwen and Heather asleep in a bed together, while Blake found Lindsay passed out on the barbeque.

"Tell you what?" Ryan said, carrying the two girls downstairs. "You give me and Shelly 2 g's of weed each and we don't rape these two broads."

Geoff handed Shelly 2 g's and Bridgette gave 2 more g's to Ryan.

"You have a lot of weed on you, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't find anyone." Reese said.

"I found this one blonde bitch." Blake said, "You guys got weed?"

Ryan and Shelly answered yes and Reese answered no.

"Alright, let's go."

The four party-crashers then left, apparently showing no remorse for ruining what was otherwise a great party, but then again, they were famous for acting like that.

Geoff and Bridgette woke the three girls up.

"What the hell happened?" Gwen asked.

"These douche-bags came and crashed the party. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live."

"I'm fine." Lindsay said.

"I have a headache or something." Heather replied.

"Heather, you had like 7 beers, I'm not really that surprised. Your clothes are upstairs in my mom's room, by the way, and so are Gwen's, so... yeah you should probably put some fucking pants on."

**Time: 19 September 2006**

Gwen picked up her cell phone and called Trent.

"Hello?"

"Hey Trent, look, I have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Why the hell did you just leave me at the party with the psychos that showed up?"

"Look Gwen, I'm sorry, I didn't know you two were still there, it's just as soon as I saw Reese I was so terrified I just got out of there as fast as I could."

"Wait, did you just tell me you left me in a house... with Reese Carlton!"

"Yeah, but Gwen honestly I'm really sorry, I just... I just..."

"Trent?"

"What?"

"It's cool...just don't pull that shit again."

"Oh... thank God, I thought I was totally about to get my ass dumped."

**Time: 22 September 2006**

Gwen was in her room doing her English homework. Joe wasn't at home, so she was also watching Rudy, when her cell-phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Lindsay's number.

"What's up, Linds?"

"Um... hey Gwen. I just walked into Leanne's room-"

"Why were you in your mom's room in the first place?"

"I don't know because I fucking felt like it. No anyways, I walked into Leanne's room and I saw her fucking your step-daddy."

"Joe?"

"Yeah, Joe. Thankfully I managed to leave before they noticed me, and before I got any sort of glimpse at Joe's disgusting fat lard body."

"Thanks for talking about my step-dad like that."

"Oh come on Gwen, I know you hate him almost as much as I do."

"I don't hate him, he gets on my nerves sometimes but I don't hate him."

"It's just weird."

"Look, what they do in their own spare time is their own God damn business. I mean, Bridgette's dad is dating a dude, and you don't seem to care about that, when like half the class does."

"Yeah, I don't know, it's just... yeah, I guess your right Gwen, but you can't tell me it's not weird to walk in on your mom and your best friend's dad."

**Time: 24 September 2006**

Gwen and Heather were chilling outside, a couple blocks away from their houses. They weren't really sure where they wanted to go, so they were essentially just walking around in circles, until they spotted Eva walking towards them.

"Hey, Gwen, y'know what we should totally do." Heather whispered.

"You're not going to say we should..."

"I think we should mess with Eva."

"Heather that's a terrible..."

"Hey, Eva, can I ask you something?" Heather said.

"What do you want Heather?"

"Do you prefer girls with big tits or small tits?"

"Um...what? Are you calling me a-"

"Dyke? Whatchya gonna do about it?"

Heather probably knew exactly what was coming; she just had an innate desire to bully Eva, similar to how she bullied Gwen before they became friends. So no one was really surprised when Eva punched Heather square in the jaw, knocking her onto the pavement. She was conscious, but to say she wasn't hurting would be untrue. Everyone else in the background just kinda stared and watched, or they walked away as fast as they could to avoid getting into the situation. Eva, who was still angry, pushed Gwen to the ground.

"What the hell?"

"Just stay out of my way." Eva said, before hiding her head in shame and walking away awkwardly.

**Later that night...**

"Look, I know Eva can be a total bitch sometimes, but..."

"But what, Lindsay!" Heather yelled, "I'm lucky I didn't break my jaw, and this isn't the first time she's attacked me. I mean, why do I always get hurt, do I look Jewish or something?"

"Actually," Gwen said, "If we gave you curly hair and a bigger nose I could kind of see the resemblance."

"This isn't funny, Gwen, she attacked me, and if you expect me to go kissing her ass and apologizing to her or something, you can fucking forget about it!"

"Heather, I agree with you, that fucking bitch doesn't deserve an apology."

"She doesn't deserve an apology from Gwen," Lindsay said, "But Heather you were pretty fucking mean to her. And unlike you two, I actually acknowledge Eva as a human being, and you can't just attack and humiliate her just because she's different. And also, you know that Eva has a short fuse and you know you were trying to make her angry."

"Look, I don't see why I-"

"Heather, you better fucking apologize. I bet that once you do it, she probably will as well."

"I'll come with you as well," Gwen said, "just in case she attacks you or something."

**Time: 25 September 2006**

Early in the morning, around 9 am or so, Gwen and Heather went over to Eva's house (Lindsay told her the location.) Normally, it was impossible to get either girl out of bed before 11 am on a weekend, but Lindsay was basically adamant that they go early in the morning. When they walked up to Eva's house, at first they heisted, but after a few minutes of contemplating eventually Heather ran the doorbell. A very pretty woman, who looked to be in her late 30s, answered the door.

"Oh, hello." She said, with a Russian accent, "Who might you two be?"

"Are you Eva's mother?" asked Heather.

"Yes I am." The woman said, "Would you like to speak to her."

"Yeah we would."

"Well please come inside, sit down, get comfortable, all that shit." She said.

About a minute later, Eva walked downstairs from her room. She was wearing a bathrobe which showed more skin than Heather or Gwen really needed to see.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Look, Eva," Heather said, "I- I- I- I'm just... I can't say it."

Gwen elbowed Heather in the arm. "Just say it," she whispered.

"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday," Heather said.

"Yeah... y'know, I'm sorry too... for punching you in the jaw and whatnot."

"Hey Eva baby, who's downstairs!" a female voice from upstairs shouted.

_Aw, Eva has a girlfriend, how sweet. _Gwen thought, _Wait, that voice sounds kind of familiar..._

Izzy Parker slid down the banister of the stairs. She was dressed in the same white bathrobe as Eva was wearing; she came up behind her and hugged her.

"So...what's the deal with you two?" Gwen asked.

"We're like...banging!" Izzy said, "It's pretty fun with a woman, possibly even more fun than it is with a man, of course with a woman you just can't get the shit pounded out of you as well as you can with a man but men usually aren't as sensitive-"

"Izzy!" Gwen, Heather and Eva all yelled.

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Gwen, Heather, please..." Eva begged, "You have to swear on your life you won't tell.

"I promise." Gwen said.

"Heather?" Eva asked.

"Fine, I promise I will not tell anyone until you and Izzy are ready to tell people."

"Thanks. Now get out of my fucking house, both of you."

"Wait!" Gwen yelled.

"What?"

"Izzy, do you really like Cody as well as Eva or are you just lying about it to better hide your relationship?"

"It's possible to like more than one person, Gwen, I'm sure you've been through that yourself as well. Now please, go!"

**Time: 29 September 2006**

The first home football game of the Ryan Leaf High junior football team. They had one game the previous week, but it was an away game so there were no events staged by the school for it. However, this was the opening run for Heather, Lindsay, and the rest of the cheerleaders. Leaf won the game 31-10, starting the season 2-0, and the result for the cheerleading squad was an overall success. The problem; however, was what happened after, in the cheerleaders locker room. After the coach left, the girls were getting changed back into civvies, Lindsay, in her amazing naivety, assuming that she was all among friends in the room, pulled out her red box, pulled a marijuana smoke out of it, lit it, and began smoking.

"Lindsay, what the hell are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"Relax Ash; we're all among friends here."

"No, Lindsay, we're not!" Heather said.

"Why does it smell like weed in here?" The head cheerleader, Laura Fitzpatrick, said, and then she noticed Lindsay's smoke.

"Look, Lindsay," she said, "you can't smoke weed here. If you want to throw your life away in your own spare time, then fine, but not here you won't."

Laura was essentially one of those girls who everyone hates but all the guys want to bang anyways. She was obnoxious, rude, and an ass-kisser, and could also be extraordinarily mean to the people she didn't like, or even just the people she felt like being mean to. Essentially, she was the worst of Heather and Courtney combined into one bitch.

"Laura, all I'm doing is having a joint. I'm not hurting anyone, what's really so bad about it?"

"Y'know, I could report you to the officials if I wanted to... but I don't feel like it, it isn't worth my time and effort. However, I will give you an ultimatum, don't blaze, or leave the cheerleading squad."

Now, a rational decision at this point would have been for Lindsay to swallow her pride and simply save the spliff for later. But she was angry, she was pissed as hell that she was going to be told what she could and couldn't do by some bitch who no one really liked that much in the first place.

"Y'know what, Laura?" Lindsay said while getting her outfit and putting it in her bag, "Fuck you!" and then she left.

Although it didn't seem like it at the time, it turned out to be arguably the worst mistake in Lindsay's life.

**Time: 30 September 2006**

Laura was considering telling the school officials about everything that happened, but realized it would probably be more trouble, as first of all she could not prove that Lindsay was blazing as she would likely have no weed on her, and second of all, most of the people in the cheerleaders dressing room that were actually there would likely stand up for Lindsay, as she was generally more popular with most of the people in the school than Laura, and Laura secretly knew this although she would never admit it to anyone. So she simply told the people that she and Lindsay had come to a mutual agreement that Lindsay would leave the cheerleading squad.

Everyone in the school; however, was talking about what happened. Most people were praising Lindsay, even non-marijuana smokers, for standing up to Laura. Heather and Gwen told Lindsay that what she did was probably a bad idea, but it was still pretty awesome anyways. Really the only people that hated Lindsay after that were the 10 or so people that already hated her, and Laura's close friends. So for most of the day, she was basically the most popular chick in the school. Unfortunately, she also attracted some rather unwanted attention as well...

In eighth period history class, Chris McLean made his usual attempts at trying to pick her up, but after class, told her that "he knew what she did." He said he had no intention of telling the vice-principal, but he just thought that it was something Lindsay should know. He also said that he smoked weed as well, and maybe she should come over and the two of them could "blaze together." Lindsay politely declined the request.

However, after school, Lindsay was standing in front of the school, talking to her friends, about to walk home, when a black jeep pulled up in front of her. The shotgun window rolled down and she saw a guy she hadn't seen before. There were two other guys in the jeep as well as a girl.

"Hey," the guy said, "we heard about what you did to Laura, and we just have to say it's pretty fucking awesome. Want to come for a ride with us? There's room for one more seat in the back?"

"Sorry guys, but my parents are expecting me at home and I should probably be getting home like, right now."

"Parents are all fucking stupid anyways," the driver said, "C'mon, we'll just chill out, you seem like a cool chick and we just want to get to know you is all."

Obviously, common sense would dictate that it's probably not wise to get into a jeep with someone who you've never met before. With people that obviously have zero respect for parental figures, people that were in Grade 12 and were thus all at the very least three, if not four, years older than her. But there was something adventurous, something a little bit taboo that just appealed to Lindsay, so she agreed to get in the truck.

"Wait!" Bridgette, who saw what was going on, yelled, "Lindsay, I've met those people, those are bad people, they are the same people that crashed Geoff's party."

"We showed up at Geoff's party," the driver said, "We didn't tell everyone else to leave, they just left. C'mon Lindsay, let's leave that bitch behind and come chill with the cool kids." He ended his sentence with a smile and a wink.

"OK, cool!" she said, and got into the middle seat in the car between the girl and one of the guys. The driver than quickly drove out of the school parking lot.

"Now, we would be total assholes if we didn't introduce ourselves, so here goes." The man sitting next to her said, "My name is Ryan Coughlin, but everyone just calls me Coughlin... so you probably should too. If you really want to call me Ryan though I'm not gonna like kill you or anything."

"Coughlin sounds good." Lindsay said.

"I'm Blake James," the shotgun guy said, "And I just go by Blake."

"I'm Reese Carlton," the driver said.

"Hey, I'm Shelly Coughlin." The girl sitting next to Lindsay said.

"Is Ryan- I mean is Coughlin your brother?"

"Yeah, Coughlin's my twin bro."

"Well... I'm Lindsay Cunningham."

"Yeah, we all know who you are Lindsay, you're like a fucking legend at our school." Coughlin said.

"Well, you guys are pretty famous too."

"Yeah but we have such a bad rap among most people. Doesn't matter though, all the chicks still want to bang us."

"You guys want to come back to my place?" Shelly asked. "My 'rents are easier to deal with than any of your old fuckers."

"Right cool!" Reese said.

The conversation during the 20 or so minute drive generally talked about women. Blake, Reese, and Coughlin all had girlfriends. Blake was dating a girl named Kyla, Reese's girl was named Alex, and Coughlin was dating Mary. Both Kyla and Alex were Grade 12 students at Leaf; however, Mary was a 29-year-old woman. Shelly was currently single. But after the topic of Mary was brought up, they began talking about milf's in general. Blake then mentioned that he fucked a woman named Leanne Cunningham, and of course when Lindsay heard that she had to say something.

"You said you fucked a woman named Leanne Cunningham?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I think you fucked my mom."

"Oh... y'know now that I look, I do kinda see the resemblance... you have different hair though."

"Yeah I'm the only one in my family with blonde hair, but whatever, continue with whatever you were talking about, just thought I had to point that out.

"Oh true."

They reached the Coughlin house about 5 minutes after they mentioned Leanne. (Ryan) Coughlin pulled out his house key and opened the door.

"Hi... oh, it's you guys again." Mr. Coughlin pouted.

"Hey, who's the girl?" Mrs. Coughlin asked.

"None of your damn business." Shelly said.

"OK, I've put up with your shit for like 4 years now, but if you're going to drag a sweet and innocent little girl into this..."

"I have a name," Lindsay interrupted, "its Lindsay, and I chose to hang out with the four of them today, they seem like pretty cool people.

"Look," Mr. Coughlin said, "If I were you, I would avoid my son and daughter, as well as the other two, at all costs. It'll end up ruining your life."

"Don't listen to that fat bastard, come upstairs to my room." Coughlin said.

The five of them all walked upstairs to Coughlin's room, and closed the door.

"So... what exactly are we gonna do in here?" Lindsay asked, "Drink? Smoke? Get stoned? Throw stuff at people across the street?"

"Now that you mention it, throwing stuff at houses across the street actually sounds pretty fun," Reese said, "But... we have something else in mind."

"It's not gonna be like some giant orgy or something, will it? 'Cuz I'm not really in the mood for sex."

"Why don't I just show you?" Blake said.

He then pulled out a bag of white powder. Shelly, Coughlin, and Reese followed suit.

"Is that-?"

"Yes Lindsay, it's exactly what you think it is; cocaine, motherfucker."

He then poured some of it on the table, put it in a straight-line, rolled up a $1 bill and snorted the cocaine into his nostril. Reese, Coughlin, and Shelly also did that.

"Here Lindsay," Shelly pulled out a bag she had in her pocket, "Fucking have some of the best fucking shit ever!"

"I don't know, I don't think I should do coke, it's pretty bad."

"It's fucking awesome. Besides, it'll make you like the best chick in Grade 9, every guy and girl in the entire grade will want to fuck you. I mean, how many fourteen-year-olds can say they've done the best drug out there?"

"I'm still thirteen, my birthday's in December." Lindsay protested

"Even better." Shelly said, "C'mon Lindsay, you want to be sexy, right?"

Lindsay reluctantly put the coke on the table. Shelly helped her align it in an even pattern which made it easier for her to snort. Shelly then also handed her the bill that she used.

"You ready to be completely blown away?" she asked.

"Well... you only live once." Lindsay said, as she brought her face down towards the coke and inhaled...

**A/N: Please rate, review, comment, whatever. And for the record, I love the Izzy/Eva pairing and just had to put it in my story, so if you don't like it, too fucking bad.**


	16. XVI: Lindsay's Girlfriend

** Chapter 16**

**Lindsay's Girlfriend**

**A/N: Hey guys, its Ziggy again, giving you another chapter. I have to say this is probably my favourite chapter that I've written so far, so anyways; let's begin:**

**Time: 1 October 2006**

"Hey Gwen, guess what!" Heather squealed excitedly.

"Lemme guess… you're going out with Alejandro now aren't you?"

"Yeah… oh my god he's so hot, right down to his Spanish accent. It just makes me… like… I don't even have any words."

"It's not really like you to get this excited over some guy."

"I know but he's Alejandro."

"Yeah, he is pretty fucking hot. I don't get why all the guys hate him though."

"I think they're just jealous. Don't tell anyone I'm this excited though, I mean, I have to play it cool, right?"

"Of course. Don't worry, my lips are shut."

"Except when Trent's dick is around."

"Shut the fuck up."

**At the Coughlin house**

Lindsay had been drifting in an out of sleep the entire night. She couldn't stay asleep, but she couldn't stay awake either. She was also really soaked in sweat, and didn't even really remember where she was in the five or six times she woke up during the night. At about 10 am though, she woke up for good, rubbed her eyes, and suddenly got a massive throbbing headache and a nosebleed. She had no idea where the bathroom was, but she managed to find it soon enough in order to stop the nosebleed and take a much needed piss. It was about this time when she became a little bit worried that she was completely naked, except for her lucky boots, and when she got back to the room she slept in, her clothes were everywhere, all over the floor, and her skirt was on top of the ceiling fan. She put her clothes back on, including her skirt, and at about that time the woman who was sleeping in the same bed as her got up.

_Wait, _Lindsay thought, _I slept with some chick? How did I not notice her before? What the hell did I do last night?_

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" the girl asked.

"No… who are you?"

"You don't even remember me? Wow… I'm Shelly Coughlin."

And at the mention of the name Shelly Coughlin, a little bit of her memory of the previous night came back. Not everything of course; all she really remembered was that she did cocaine, and then had sex with 4 people, 3 men and a woman. And as she now knew, they were Reese, Blake, (Ryan) Coughlin, and Shelly. Lindsay, was now, though, a little worried.

"Did the boys where condoms? I don't want to get pregnant, or herpes."

"Yeah, they all wore condoms."

"How do you remember, didn't you do the coke as well?"

"I've been doing coke for like 2 years, I can remember the stuff I said and did while I was under the influence."

"OK cool… what time is it?"

"It's 10 am on Friday, October 1st. If you're wondering where all the boys are, they went to school today, so we have the house to ourselves."

"I gotta go to school too. What will my parents say when they find out I skipped school?"

"Relax, girl. Fuck your parents, you'll probably get in trouble with them for not coming home last night and for skipping school, but who gives a shit it's not like they can really do anything to you anyways."

"I knew I forgot to do something." Lindsay said panicky, "Fuck, my parents will kill me!"

Shelly walked up to Lindsay and put her hand on her shoulder, "Girl, it's honestly no big deal. I tell my parents to fuck off all the time, it's not that hard.

"OK… I'll try."

"So anyways, we have the house to ourselves… what do you want to do?"

Shelly at this point was acting seductively, as if she was trying to pick Lindsay up.

_Could this girl and I become a thing? _Lindsay thought, Lindsay thought, _Yeah she's really hot, and naked, but she's over three years older than me, it's just not right._

"Have you ever been with a woman before, besides me?" Shelly asked.

"Well… yes and no.' Lindsay answered.

"What do you mean?"

"I… never mind."

"No, please girl, I really want to know."

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Cool."

"Well… I have been with a woman, but it wasn't by my… my… what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Consent?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"So… you were raped by a woman? Care to tell me who?"

"No, Shelly, that's private."

"Oh… sorry, was that a touchy subject? Honestly, I wasn't trying to offend you, I was just curious is all."

"Y'know Shelly, you look kinda cute when you're apologizing."

Shelly smiled and blushed.

"Ok, Ok, I was just wondering. The reason why I asked is because you are one of the greatest pussy-eaters I've ever experienced, so I thought you had to have some practice."

This time it was Lindsay's turn to smile and blush.

"Shelly, are you a lesbian?"

"I'm bisexual, Lindsay, and I'm assuming you are as well."

"Yes, although I've never told anyone."

"That's a shame Lindsay, it's a beautiful thing, and it's not something you should have to hide. I guess what I'm trying to say is… Lindsay, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

_Say no, say no, you fucking bitch you better say no. _Lindsay thought.

"Um… sure!" she said, _damn it!_

Shelly ran up and hugged her, "That's so great Lindsay, I know I'm a little bit older than you, but I just think you're so cute I couldn't resist."

"Lindsay smiled and blushed, again.

"Now," Shelly said, "I have some toys in my drawer, and if you are in the mood for sex, I would like to use them on you, if that's cool with you."

"I'm really tired Shelly, I'm just not in the mood for sex; maybe another day, okay?"

"Fine, but there's something I want to give to you."

Shelly then grabbed Lindsay's hair, pulled her face close to hers and French-kissed her.

_Having a girlfriend is pretty fucking cool, _Lindsay thought.

**Later that night**

"Where were you last night!" James demanded.

"Screw you."

"Lindsay, you better fucking tell me or your ass is grounded, okay?

"Then I'm grounded. Look dad, why can't you just let me be, live and let live."

"Because I care about your safety and you're well-being."

"Well, let's leave it at I was at a friend's house okay? And I crashed early, okay?"

"That's all I wanted, was that really that hard?"

_Yes, _Lindsay thought.

_No, _she said.

That night, Lindsay was tired, due to her crazy cocaine experience of the previous day. So while most of her friends were going out on Friday night, Lindsay crashed at 9 pm. A couple minutes before she crashed, she got a text message; however, from Shelly. It read, simply:

_Luv u_

Lindsay didn't really love Shelly at this point; she certainly liked her and found her hot, but she didn't really _love _her. Still, she thought it would be extremely rude if she told Shelly that she didn't love her back, so she texted:

_Luv u too_

**Time: 2 October 2006**

Gwen, Heather, Bridgette and Lindsay were hanging out again, just the four of them this time, at Bridgette's house. It was probably the best place for them to hang out as Joe hated Lindsay, James and Leanne hated Gwen, and Micah (Heather's dad,) hated all the girls except his daughter, so Bridgette's house was really the only place where they were all welcome. For the most part of the time they were there, they mostly just smoked pot and talked about cute boys, music, and which teachers they wanted to kill (all four of them mentioned Chris McLean.) Throughout the day; however, Lindsay was becoming increasingly nervous. She knew she was going to have to tell her friends about Shelly, but she didn't really know where to begin or how to tell it. First of all, none of them even knew she was into women, and second of all, they all knew who Shelly Coughlin was, and they all knew she had a history of drug abuse and criminal behavior (Shelly, like her brother, Reese, and Blake, were all relatively famous in and around Leaf, but not for the right reasons.) She knew when Heather brought up a certain topic; however, she would have to talk about her new girlfriend:

"Y'know Lindsay, I just realized something." Heather said.

"What?"

"Well, I have Alejandro, Gwen has Trent, and Bridgette has Geoff; you're the only one of us without a boyfriend."

"Well actually," Lindsay said, "as of yesterday I am seeing someone."

"Well, okay Lindsay, what's his name? It's not Tyler again, is it?"

"Hell no! But actually… well it's not really a _'he'_."

"OK, well what's her name Lindsay, you didn't answer my question."

"Wait… you're not fazed at all that I'm bi?"

Heather laughed.

"Look Lindsay," Gwen said, "We already knew you liked girls before you told us."

"How?"

"We've all spent a lot of time with you, and we've seen we've seen you checking out other chicks. In fact, you really aren't even that subtle."

_Shit, _Lindsay thought, _what if she knows I like her?_

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you though," Bridgette said, "you know how teenagers are, whenever there's anything that is even vaguely abnormal people will talk about it nonstop for the next day or two. I think if people knew you were gay they would have talked about it at some point."

Lindsay actually hadn't thought of that, but now that Bridgette mentioned it, she was a little bit worried about the school.

"Well actually I'm bisexual, but I get what you're saying. So no one thinks I'm a dyke?"

"No one seems to be talking about it. Except Tyler, but no one gives a shit what he says. So… probably not."

"Cool."

"It's nice that your feelings aren't hurt, Lindsay," Heather said, "but you better fucking tell us who the lucky girl is now."

"Um… Shelly Coughlin." Lindsay said.

"Isn't she that chick who crashed Geoff's party?" Gwen asked.

"Yup."

"Isn't she, like, 17?"

"Yup."

"Are you sure you should be going out with that chick?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette, don't fucking tell me who I can and can't be with, okay? You're not my mother, and even if you were I would tell you to fuck off anyways!"

"OK… relax. I'm not going to try and stop you from seeing her. All I'm seeing her. All I'm saying is I don't think it's the best idea, y'know? Look, it wouldn't be my decision, but if you're happy, that's cool with me." Bridgette said, and Gwen and Heather nodded in agreement.

"Thanks girls."

"Lindsay, there is one more thing I want to ask you." Heather said, "Are you planning to go public with your relationship. Because Izzy and Eva are currently dating but they're keeping it on the down low and I was wondering if you and your girlfriend were going to do the same."

"Wait… Izzy and Eva are going out?"

"Oops… sorry, I wasn't supposed to tell that to you… oh well now you know just don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Fine. As for whether I'm going to go public with my relationship… I'll have to talk to Shelly about it… but… I'm ready. I want people to know who I really am. I don't want to have to hide it. And yeah sure there'll probably be a couple idiots that will not like me anymore because of it, but I know my true friends, like you 3, won't give a shit about that!"

The 4 girls then group hugged, and after a couple minutes went their separate ways**. **

**Later that night**

Lindsay picked up the phone and dialed Shelly's number. She, of course, was going to ask her whether she was cool with them going public about their relationship.

"Hey, Lindsay, what's up?" Shelly asked.

"Yeah hey, look I have two questions for you. First of all… can we go public with our relationship?"

Shelly laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just about to call you and ask you the same thing. It's perfectly fine with me, but the thing is, I'm already open about my sexuality, you're still closeted. I came out in Grade 9, just like you're in now, and when I did at first it was really scary, but once I actually did it I felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off my shoulders. But if you are willing to come out, I don't have a problem with it."

Lindsay had said she was ready to come out, but she did have a few questions about it.

"Well… what were people's opinion of you after you came out? I mean, did people's opinion about you change a lot or did it remain pretty much the same, or somewhere in between?"

"Well, I know it's a lot worse for guy's admitting their gay then girls saying that they're lesbians. There were a lot of people making fun of me about it, but there weren't really that many people who shunned me because of it. There were a few bigoted assholes that stopped talking to me and even tried to ruin my life just because I think chicks can be as hot as dudes, I mean, we do live in America after all, but there weren't a lot of them and it was manageable for the most part. But Ryan's bi too, and when he came out of the closet last year it was a hell of a lot worse for him; and I've had some gay friends who when they came out they were secluded entirely and even beaten up sometimes."

"Thanks Shelly, I think I'm prepared. Y'know, I don't get it, why is there such a stigma around gays? Why don't they get that they… um… we are just regular people."

"Because most people are scared of things that are different, things that they don't know and don't understand. Most people are straight, so they think that apparently gives them the right to treat gay people as second class citizens, and in some more extreme cases, not as citizens at all. It's just… just…it just makes me so fucking frustrated!" By the end of her rant Shelly was extremely wound up, and even started to cry a little after it.

"Shelly, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be okay," she was relatively calm at this point, "by the way, I found your Facebook account and sent you a friend request and a relationship request, so you should probably accept those. I told Ryan, Blake, and Reese to send you friend requests as well."

"You lurked my Facebook page… you little stalker." Lindsay teased.

"Yeah I've been a bad girl, haven't I? I guess you'll just have to punish me for it later." Shelly said half-jokingly, half-seductively. "But in all seriousness, you said you have two questions to ask me, what was your second one?"

"I was just going to ask when you're free."

"Well, tonight I'm hanging out with the boys, but tomorrow we could do whatever the hell we want."

"Yay… thanks Shelly."

"Alright, I gotta go now, see ya later babe."

"Bye!"

**Time: 3 October 2006**

After Lindsay changed her status on Facebook to accommodate her new relationship with Shelly, she had a bunch of people send her messages throughout the day asking her if her relationship with the older girl was genuine or if it was just some joke thing. After she got tired of answering every individually, she posted a status on her wall which read:

_To anyone who's wondering, me and Shelly are a legit couple. Deal with it!_

Lindsay thought that was a pretty fair comment, bold enough to get her point across but not too rash as to scare people away. Most of the comments she got under her status were supportive, her favourite was one from Geoff, and it read:

_Linds, anyone who's gonna attack for banging a chick doesn't deserve shit. Don't you dare fucking listen to them and break up with this girl just because they said so, bra._

A couple people, such as Duncan, teased her for it, but it seemed more like friendly teasing than the harassment she was expecting to get on Monday. The stupidest comment came from Tyler; it read:

_So your breaking up with my ass finally makes sense now :P_

About an hour and a half and a lot of teasing for his stupid comment later, Tyler made this comment:

_That was a joke peeps, don't make such a big deal out of it; it was just for lulz._

Lindsay responded underneath:

_It's cool Tyler, just next time please consider the timing before you make a dumb joke._

Thankfully, Lindsay didn't have her parents on Facebook. Of course, she knew she'd eventually have to tell them about Shelly, but she didn't feel ready to now. She didn't really care about Leanne's reaction, as Leanne already knew she was bisexual and she didn't really think her mother's opinion of her would change much, it was pretty damn low already, and besides Leanne was also bisexual, as much as she wanted to deny it. But she was worried about James' reaction, because to him, Lindsay was his perfect little girl, who was popular in school, got decent grades, loved her daddy, loved God, and didn't have sex or do drugs (yes he knew about the fact that she smoked marijuana but he assumed it was a thing of the past and was "corrected" by Father Fletcher.) In reality of course, while Lindsay was popular in school, her grades were simply good enough to pass, she had sex and did drugs frequently, she was an atheist, and while she did love James, she didn't like him or respect him very much.

About 7:30 pm that night, Shelly drove into the Cunningham's driveway to pick up her new girlfriend. They didn't actually have any set plans for the night, except the plan to go wherever and let the chips fall where they may. Lindsay was in her room when the doorbell rang. She was about to go downstairs and get it, but unfortunately, Karen got it first.

"Hi… oh, what the hell are you doing here, _Shelly Coughlin?" _she added her name with a little bit extra venom.

"I came to pick up Lindsay, we're… uh… going on a date tonight." Shelly replied calmly.

"Yeah, I saw Lindsay's status… what the hell have you done to my sister!" Karen yelled.

"Nothing; we love each other, just like a man and a woman usually love each other."

"OK I guess… but it's just weird and creepy and unnatural."

"Whatever, I don't want to waste my time with you, your just a stupid, stuck-up bitch. It's pretty fucking unbelievable that you're related to one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

When Lindsay heard Shelly's voice she quickly went on her Facebook account and posted one last status update. It read:

_Thanks to everyone for your support during a difficult time in my life. See y'all Monday 3_

"Yo, bitch!" Shelly yelled, "could you hurry the fuck up, I'm kind of getting a little fucking impatient here!"

"I'll be down in 5!" Lindsay yelled back.

"You should really treat your girlfriend better than that." Karen said.

"OK, you're the one who thinks that gays are like animals, so don't you even fucking think about taking the moral high ground you stupid cunt."

Just under 5 minutes later Lindsay walked down the stairs wearing rather revealing clothing, a very short skirt, a top which exposed her stomach area, and a pair of high heels, abandoning her lucky boots for just this one day.

"Lindsay, can I talk to you for a moment?" Karen asked.

"OK, what's up?"

"What the hell are you doing! You're dating a chick who's 4 years older than you, you've dressed up like some kind of slut… what the hell has gotten into you lately!"

"Karen, relax, it's all good. I really like Shelly; I think we could really be something and in the end that's all that matters. And I've always been a little bit like this; I'm just letting it show more nowadays."

"Do mom and dad know you're going to spend time with your girlfriend?"

Lindsay took her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed James' number.

"Hey daddy, I'm going to spend some time with friends, and I won't be back until late, okay?"

"Lindsay, tomorrow's Monday and I'm not so sure…"

"Thanks daddy, bye!"

She hung up the phone before turning back to her sister.

"See, it's not that fucking difficult, you don't need to make such a big deal out of life, just take things easy. There is one favour I'd like you to do for me?"

"What?"

"Don't tell mom and dad about me and Shelly, okay?"

"Shelly and I."

"What?"

"You said 'me and Shelly,' correct grammar would be 'Shelly and I.'"

"Don't be a fucking grammar Nazi and just please don't tell my parents about my girlfriend, okay?"

"OK I won't tell, but we're not done talking about this Linds."

"OK, I'm leaving now, bye!"

Lindsay hopped into the shotgun seat of Shelly's Acura and the older girl began to drive off.

"So where exactly do you want to go? Have you eaten something?"

"Yeah I already ate… wanna just go to a movie or something?"

"Kinda boring; but what the hell? What movie do you want to see?"

"Doesn't matter, I guess we could just check to see what's playing."

**After the movie**

"Well… that sucked." Lindsay said.

"Hey, I liked it."

"It might just be me, I seem to have a general, um… how should I put it… _distaste, _for most movies in general. I liked _Gladiator _though, that was a dece film."

"Distaste." Shelly repeated, and then laughed to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"You just sound so cute when you're trying to sound smart."

Lindsay giggled, and was about to say something… but then she forgot what she was going to say.

As they left the theater, 3 guys, appearing to be in their late teens or early twenties, walked up towards the two girls.

"Hey ladies." One of them said.

"What do you want?" Shelly asked, a little bit coldly.

"You think you two could come over, and, y'know, spend the night, if you know what I'm saying." He said, adding a wink at the end.

"Sorry dickheads, but we aren't interested. If you like, though, the three of you could go back to your house and have a sausage fest with each other."

"Damn, girl, no need to be a total bitch about it, we were just asking. And it's cool if you don't want to come back, but let your friend speak for herself?" one of the guys said, before turning to Lindsay, "you look a little young; I think you need a big strong man to help you through your… um… struggles."

"That was a horrible pickup line; I like the one you used on Shelly better." Lindsay retorted.

"Seriously though, how old are you? 15? 16?"

"13."

"Bullshit, there's no way you're that young."

"Sorry guys, but I am."

"Well, I guess she's a no-go then. C'mon boys, let's go." The three of them then left the two girls alone as they walked to their car.

"Y'know," Lindsay said, "you didn't have to be so mean to them, you could have just said 'no thanks.'"

"I know… but being mean is more fun."

"True dat."

Shelly then drove the two back to her house, when they arrived they were greeted by Coughlin at the door.

"Yo, Shelly, are you and Lindsay really fucking?" he asked.

"Why do you think she's here?"

"Holy shit!" he said, "Well, Mary's upstairs and I gotta get back, so you two have fun."

"Wait, Coughlin!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"What?"

"I have a question to ask you… are you actually bi, 'cuz Shelly told me you were but you don't really act girly at all."

"You don't have to be girly to appreciate that men can be just as beautiful as women, I mean you think women are just as sexy as men and you aren't very emasculate. Now I really gotta get back, so peace."

He then ran upstairs to go bang the shit out of his girlfriend. However, before Shelly and Lindsay could, go to Shelly's room and do the same, her parents showed up to stop them.

"Shelly, is this your new girlfriend?" Shelly's father asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Is she that same girl you and your cronies took upstairs a couple days ago to do the stupid shit you usually do?"

"Yeah."

"Shelly, she's 13! How could you corrupt and destroy the innocence of someone who isn't too far removed from being a child? It's just… inhuman!"

"You think love is inhuman dad? Lindsay is fully capable of making responsible decisions for herself, and she chose me. Just fucking deal with it, okay?"

"You're even worse than Ryan, now." Shelly's mother scolded, "Why couldn't you two just be more like Greg and stop causing us so much shit to deal with!"

"Because Greg is twelve, he'll become just as much of an asshole as the two of us. Lindsay and I are going upstairs and what we do while we're up there is our own god damn business so both of you; piss the fuck off!"

Shelly then marched upstairs and dragged her girlfriend along with her. After she went into her room and slammed the door; however, she began to cry.

"Why are my parents such fucking assholes!" she complained, "Why couldn't I have gotten parents who would just fucking accept me and my brother for who the fuck we are instead of being such judgemental bitches all the fucking time!"

"Relax, Shelly, it's okay, I'm here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Lindsay, I really appreciate that."

"And I know it's probably not much help, but my parents are even worse. My mom just hates me, and if my dad ever found out that I was even a little bit gay, he would fucking kick me out of the house."

"That didn't really help much, bitch."

"Oh… sorry…"

"But you know what would help?" Shelly said seductively.

"I think I know where you're going with this."

The two girls began to share a kiss; but this kiss was much more lustful then the one that the girls had shared before they parted ways two days prior. It wasn't long before the two began to rip each other's clothes off quickly; neither were really that interested in foreplay. After removing Lindsay's bra, Shelly began to suck on her girlfriend's tits, before eventually pushing Lindsay onto her back. At this point she started with a kiss on the lips before moving down on her body, eventually spreading the younger girl's legs and licking her clitoris.

"Ooh, baby," moaned in pleasure, "don't stop, don't you fucking stop, bitch!"

Shelly decided Lindsay wasn't getting enough pleasure, so she inserted her pointer and middle fingers inside Lindsay's vagina and began fingering her. This made Lindsay scream in pleasure, but Shelly didn't stop there, she also inserted her pinky into Lindsay's ass.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I'M CU-"

However, before Lindsay could finish the sentence, she had a massive squirt all over Shelly's bed. Lindsay wasn't able to return the favour that Shelly had given her, as she completely crashed and fell asleep after her climax. Shelly was still horny; however, so she masturbated while thinking of Lindsay putting on a strap-on dildo and having Shelly suck it before she gave her anal. After she was done, Shelly began to wonder how she came to fall in love, and she was definitely in love, with a girl she had met less than a week. She had a history of falling in love quickly, but it wasn't usually that fast. After about ten minutes of pondering, Shelly came to the conclusion that she didn't care why it happened she was just glad it happened and she would enjoy Lindsay while their relationship lasted.

**Time: 4 October 200**6

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Shelly woke up, rubbed her eyes and slowly rolled out of bed. She knew that as much as she didn't want to she was going to have to go to school, as was Lindsay, who she nudged gently to wake up as well. Slowly but surely Lindsay began to open her eyes.

"Good morning sunshine!" Shelly said.

"Aw fuck, I actually remember what happened last night."

"Yeah, and by the way, you so owe me, I mean I made you squirt everywhere and I didn't get shit from you."

"I'm sorry, baby, I'll make it up to you the next time we get together, I promise. By the way, do you think you could drive me to school?"

"Of course."

"Man, I'm gonna have to explain to my dad why I wasn't home last night again… but whatever I'll worry about that when it happens."

Lindsay walked into school expecting a big rush of people questioning her, mostly about her sexuality. Surprisingly enough; however, not a lot of people talked about it much. Courtney made sure that Lindsay knew that what she was doing was a "detriment to society" but Lindsay basically just ignored her (at least this time she didn't tell her that she was gonna go to hell, so it's an improvement!) There were a lot of people making little snide comments here and there about Lindsay's new "lady friend," but overall people were surprisingly enough generally supportive of her. However, there was one person that strongly disapproved of Lindsay's "decision," that did seriously trouble Lindsay.

"Lindsay, what the fuck are you doing!"

"Doing with what?"

"Doing with Shelly?"

"We're… um… having sex?"

"I don't mean literally I mean… why are you dating a woman? I mean, I don't hate gays but it just seems more, y'know, natural for a chick to go out with a dude. I mean, you being a lesbian just seems like a bad choice to me."

"First of all, Ashley," Lindsay said, "it's not a choice, and second of all I'm not a lesbian; I'm bisexual. And there's nothing wrong with being a gay, it's completely natural, despite what the media might have you believe."

"Lindsay, that doesn't really make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense?"

"Well, if your bi, then it is a choice to date a chick, isn't it?"

"Ash, being bi just means I like girls and dudes. I still don't decide who I'm attracted to any more than you do, okay?"

"Lindsay, I really like you as a person, but I just have to say I don't support your decision and I'm truly hoping you can become straight again. Once again, I don't hate gays; it's just a little awks when a close friend is one, y'know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I understand, just try to be a little more open and accepting, okay?"

**After School**

Lindsay decided to walk home with her friends Gwen, Bridgette, and Heather again that day. Gwen asked her if she wanted to come over to her house, but then Lindsay reminded her that she wasn't allowed in Gwen's house due to her lack of faith, also she needed to go directly home because she needed to face her parents about spending the night at Shelly's place. When she arrived home; however, she was confronted by her mother, Leanne. She didn't really expect Leanne to say anything about what she did the previous night, as Leanne didn't really care, the only time she really pretended to was when she was trying to make a good impression for James and his buddies, she would pretend to care about Lindsay's life but other than that she didn't really give a shit about most things that she did. So not only was it surprising that Leanne talked at all, it was also extremely shocking about exactly what she talked about.

"So…" Leanne said, "Shelly Coughlin, huh?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Another cliff hanger by me… hooray! I'll be uploading Chapter 17 shortly and I promise it will span a longer time frame than 4 days. For the record, in this chapter I am not endorsing pedophilia, I know that 17-year-old dating a 13-year-old isn't pedophilia anyways, but I just want to make that specifically clear; in fact, this chapter and this story in general has no subliminal message at all, if you think it does you're taking it way to seriously, dude.**


	17. XVII: Error in Judgement

**Chapter 17**

**Error in Judgement **

**A/N: Hey Guys, it's Ziggy again. Um… I have nothing else to say, so let's start the story:**

**Time: 4 October 2006**

Apparently Leanne had figured out that Lindsay was dating Shelly. Lindsay should have been worried, but… she didn't really care.

"What now, Leanne?" Lindsay asked, "You already knew I was bi, now I have a girlfriend. Are you really that surprised?"

"No… but watching Karen squeal on your ass after promising to you that she wouldn't tell was pretty fucking awesome."

"That little bitch!"

Leanne laughed.

"So what exactly are you gonna do about it though? What the hell can you do about it?"

"Personally not much… but… James doesn't know yet."

_Fuck! _Lindsay thought.

"He'll be pretty pissed, won't he?"

"Yup."

"So… I'm gonna call him now and tell him… unless you are willing to do a few things for me." She said with a wink.

Leanne had tried to blackmail Lindsay once before, and it didn't end well. As much as she wanted a loophole out of her father figuring out her true self, she knew that accepting Leanne's blackmail wasn't a good option.

"Leanne, I still have traumatic experiences from the last time you blackmailed me. So no, you can go tell my fucking father, see if I give a shit."

Leanne pouted, "You're no fun!"

She picked up the phone and speed dialled James.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey!"

"Could you make this quick Leanne, I'm kinda busy."

"Well, last night Karen told me something very interesting."

"What's that?"

"She told me that Lindsay, your so-called "perfect daughter," is dating another girl."

"Bullshit."

"Not just any other girl, a 17-year-old convicted criminal."

"Once again, bullshit. Where's the proof that this is true?"

"It's on Lindsay's Facebook status, and she confirmed it was true when I asked her."

"I'll talk to her tonight, now please shut the fuck up, leave me alone, and do whatever you normally do after the kids get home."

"Whatever you want, dear."

James hung up the phone and sighed.

"Who was that?" Haley, James' secretary, asked.

"That was my bitchy-ass wife, just calling to tell me something which I barely even paid attention to, something about my daughter being gay or something like that."

"That's probably something you should pay attention to, y'know."

"Shut up, bitch!"

Meanwhile at the Cunningham's house, Leanne turned back to Lindsay and asked her something she had thought of.

"Hey, do you know that black guy that Shelly always hangs out with?"

"You mean Blake?"

"Yeah, him… tell him I've had bigger."

Lindsay facepalmed.

**Later that night**

"Hey, Lindsay," James asked, "there's something I gotta ask you."

_Fuck, here it comes._

"Lindsay, are you dating a girl named Shelly Coughlin."

"No dad, I swear on my life, I'm not dating Shelly, or any girl. She's just a friend of mine, honestly."

"Lindsay, do you swear you're telling me the truth?"

"Of course I'm telling you the truth, daddy. If I was really was a lesbian I would be honest with you, but I'm straight."

"Right, and thank God for that!" James smiled and laughed.

"Yeah… right… of course." Lindsay monotonously said.

_Well, that was close. Heather was right; lying really does make everything easier._

**Even later that night**

Lindsay was just chilling in her room, on her laptop computer, e-browsing some new clothes and shoes she kinda liked, but wasn't really that interested in buying. Normally she would have be calling Gwen or another one of her friends, or even actually hanging out with them, or maybe spending the night with Shelly, or maybe just watching porn, but today she wasn't in the best mood. Although she had avoided her father figuring out her sexual orientation, and risked being either kicked out of the house or forced to go to some "homosexuality-curing clinic," she still wasn't exactly comfortable with lying to her father, and she knew it would probably only be a matter of time before he figured out anyways and he would be even more upset than he would have been if she had just told him. She was thinking a little bit about life in general, but she was getting nowhere with her thoughts. She didn't really understand why there was so much hatred towards gays, Shelly told her it was because people were afraid of things that were different, but that still didn't seem like a complete answer to Lindsay. She also knew that religion had something to do with it, but even though her entire family was devoutly Christian, she didn't understand why people take religion so seriously. She understood the how, obviously, but not the why. In the middle of her pondering, there was a knock on her door.

"What's up?" she asked, expecting to see Leanne asking her why she lied to James, as if she didn't already know the answer, or Karen trying to make some lame apology for squealing on her, or possibly one of her friends, even though her parents didn't like Gwen or Heather very much and heavily discouraged Lindsay from letting them in. Instead, her little sister Joanne entered. Joanne, or Jo as most people called her, was 10 years old and in Grade 5. She essentially idolised Lindsay and much preferred spending time with her than Karen, who she didn't really like very much. However, Jo was still in that phase where she thought that everything that James and Leanne said was correct, although she was growing out of it, so hearing Lindsay say so many things that contradicted that often put her in a difficult position.

"Lindsay, I… I… I heard a rumor about you." She said.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I heard a rumor that, well… you were a dyke."

Hearing Jo say _dyke, _like it was some kind of horrible thing made Lindsay hate her parents even more, if that was possible.

"Jo, I'm bisexual."

"So… you like guys and girls?"

"Yup."

"Well, mommy and daddy told me that being gay or bi is evil and unnatural. You're not evil, Lindsay, are you?"

"Jo, they're bullshitting you. There's nothing wrong or evil about liking someone of the same gender."

"I know it doesn't seem that bad, but… I don't know, it's complicated."

"Jo, there's absolutely nothing wrong. I was struggling with my sexuality for a couple years, and now I've accepted it and I have a super-hot girlfriend and friends that will accept me no matter what."

"But you're still afraid to tell dad."

"Well… yeah… but…"

"Don't worry Lindsay, I understand, he's a big scary guy."

"He would also throw me out of the house if he knew my secret."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that."

"Anytime James or Leanne says fags are evil or something like that, just go along with it, the last time I tried to contradict Leanne when she said that, she spanked me until I said 'God hates fags.' So, there's no point in arguing with them."

"Lindsay, the reason why I wanted to know about this so badly is… well…"

"You think you might be a lesbian?"

"Well there's this girl in my class named Claire who I think is kinda hot."

"Do you want advice for what to do?"

"Ok sure."

"Don't tell anyone until you feel comfortable with people knowing. I don't know when that will be, it could be tomorrow, it could be when your 12, 16, or 30, but until you're ready with people knowing, don't tell, maybe tell a really close friend who you know you can trust if your absolutely desperate to tell someone."

"So, you swear what I'm feeling is completely natural and normal?"

"Yup!"

Jo hugged Lindsay in a tight bear-hug.

"Thanks, Linds, you really helped me a lot tonight."

"Glad I could."

After Jo left the room, Lindsay went to sleep feeling a little more satisfied than she had before Jo showed up.

_I'm good at giving advice, _Lindsay thought, _go me!_

**Time: 8 October 2006**

Instead of having another party on this Friday night, Geoff simply decided to invite most of his close friends over. Duncan, Trent, Gwen, Heather, Leshawna, DJ, Lindsay, and of course Bridgette were invited over to Geoff's house for most of the night. Heather tried to get Alejandro to come over too, and Geoff said he was willing to deal with him, but Al didn't want any anything to do with Geoff… or Duncan… or Trent… or DJ. Geoff also invited Courtney but she said she had "more important things to do," whatever the hell that means.

"After the nightmarish drama that was my last week, I really needed this time tonight to just chill with friends." Lindsay said happily.

"Speaking of drama, when's your next date with Shelly?" Gwen asked.

"Tomorrow night, man I'm so fucking excited!"

"Y'know, I just have to tell you that I'm very happy for you, being brave enough to come out and what not," DJ said, before jokingly adding, "and I may or may not be hiding in your closet while you bang Shelly."

Lindsay smiled and laughed, "You do realize you just said that your hiding in the closet, right DJ?"

DJ flushed with embarrassment, "No, I didn't mean it like that I meant… never fucking mind."

Geoff pulled a bag of weed out of his pocket. He then pulled out a paper, rolled a blunt, and lit it.

"Isn't your mom, upstairs, Geoff?" Heather asked.

"Whatever bra, she knows I blaze, it's really no big deal."

"Wish my parents were that chill," Duncan said, "if they find out I smoke weed, it's game over, dude."

"Don't your parents have more important things to deal with right now?" Trent asked.

"Like what?"

"Well… didn't your sister just get pregnant again?"

"Um… yeah… but…"

"And didn't she just have an abortion?" Geoff asked.

"Um… yeah… but…"

"What was that, like her fifth abortion or something?" Gwen added.

"Second!"

"Still, that's pretty bad." Bridgette said, "you gonna beat up the dad… erm… almost-dad?"

"Well, he's 22 years old, 6"9, 300 pounds, black, and played defensive end at UI… so… yeah."

"Good answer, bitch." Geoff said.

"What did you just call me?"

"C'mon Duncan, you know I could kick your ass if I wanted too."

Trent stepped in between Duncan and Geoff.

"Yo… dudes… let's not fight. How 'bout we play truth or dare?"

"Cool with me." Duncan said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Since I came up with the idea, I get to ask the first question."

"Oh c'mon, that's just not fucking fair!" Leshawna complained.

"How?"

"Well… 'cuz… um… fine just ask your damn question, Trent."

"OK cool… Duncan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"OK I got a good one… since the start of 2006… how many times has Katie blown you?"

"Um… how did you know about that?"

"Dude, everyone knows." Lindsay said, "Katie has a difficult time keeping her trap shut."

"Well… I don't know the exact number…"

"Guesstimate." Heather interrupted.

"Um… about 25."

Everyone just stared at him blankly.

"What?"

"Dude, 25 times? How exactly did that work?"

"Well, usually I just snuck in her room at night or she snuck in mine."

"And you haven't asked her out yet…" Heather said annoyed.

"Well… no… but…"

"Next question please."

"OK, since I was asked the last question, I get to ask this one." Duncan said, "Lindsay, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Okay, well, I know you've done some pretty wacky shit with like drugs and stuff, so what's the hardest drug you've ever taken in your life?"

Lindsay immediately flushed bright red with embarrassment.

"It's something really bad, isn't it? I'm guessing it's probably like meth or something… you haven't done angel dust have you?"

"What the hell's angel dust?"

"Angel dust is wack, don't ever try it." Geoff said.

"OK, well I've never done that... but I've done… y'know… coke."

"Lindsay!" Gwen shouted angrily.

"What?"

"Don't do coke! It's really fucking bad for you."

"Yeah, no shit. Look, it was the first day that I met Shelly, I wasn't really thinking straight and I got pressured into it, okay? It was a bad mistake by me and I don't remember anything that happened while I was high, so fuck off!"

The game continued for the next couple of hours or so. It was fun for the most part, some of the highlights were when Leshawna dared Geoff to chug a whole bottle of Jack, or when Heather asked DJ who the hottest girl he ever fucked was and he had to admit that he was a virgin in front of everyone (not that it really should be something to be ashamed of at 14, but apparently it is…)

"OK Heather," Geoff said, "truth or dare?"

"Um… truth."

"C'mon, don't pussy out, pick dare."

"No, fuck you Geoff!"

"Fine… what is the worst secret that you're keeping for someone else?"

"Oh shit!" Lindsay yelled.

"What?"

"I know what it is… and it is a bad one!"

"Well… um… Izzy and Eva are secretly hooking up."

"Wait… what?"

"You heard me."

"Man, I knew Eva was a lesbo but Izzy… well she just kinda seems like the type of chick who would just fuck anyone so I'm not that surprised either. You swear to God you're telling the truth, Heather?"

"Yeah, but I promised Eva and Izzy I wouldn't tell anyone so you guys have to promise to keep it between us 9, okay?"

They all agreed without much complaining. Did they actually follow through? Well… maybe.

**Later that night**

"Man, I gotta get up early tomorrow." Trent said.

"Why?"

"I got a job at Burger King to help get money. I should probably go now."

"Wait, Trent!" Gwen yelled.

"What?"

"Could I come back to your place for the night?"

Everyone else 'oohed'.

"Sorry Gwen, but I honestly have to get up at like 6 am so it's probably not the best. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

The two of them shared a kiss goodnight and then Trent skateboarded home.

"Yeah, I should probably go too." Leshawna said.

"Yeah same," Lindsay announced.

"Either of you need to call a cab?" Geoff asked.

"Nah, we're good." They both said, and then left.

"Hey Gwen?" Heather asked.

"What?"

"Could I crash at your place tonight?"

"Why?"

"I kinda got into a big fight with my dad before I came here, so it's probably best if I wait a while before going back."

"If you don't mind sleeping on the couch, then sure."

"Didn't you used to have a guest room?"

"Yeah but now Joe uses it to keep all his useless shit that he can't find a place for anywhere else."

"Alright, I can live with that. Should we go now?"

"Its 11:30, so yeah, that's probably a good idea."

"OK… peace out everyone!" Heather yelled and the two girls left.

"You sure it's safe for us to be walking outside at 11:30 at night or something?" Gwen asked.

"Oh relax Gwen, it's not like we're gonna get gang raped by big black guys or something."

**Ten minutes later…**

They reached Gwen's house safely (what, were you expecting something different? Sorry to disappoint you :P)

"So, what exactly did you and Micah [Heather's father] fight about anyways?"

"Well, dad found out that I failed by science test, and he was pretty pissed about that. He also found two used condoms in my trash can from when Alejandro and I… well, y'know."

"Well that's fucking stupid, why did you put the condoms in the trash can?"

"I wasn't thinking, okay? Look bitch, are you gonna let me explain my fucking story or not?"

"Fine, please continue."

"Thank you. So anyways, Dad basically told me that I need to stop fucking around and focus on studies or else I'll never be anything significant in life and all that bullshit, I told him to fuck off, and then…"

"And then what?"

"And then I left."

"Is that it, Heather?"

"Yes, I swear to God that's all that happened."

Gwen was a little bit suspicious, but she was willing to give her friend the benefit of the doubt.

"OK, so you just gonna chill on the couch for tonight?"

"Yeah."

"You want me to get you blankets or something?"

"Yeah sure."

Gwen went upstairs and got Heather a pillow and a blanket.

"Thanks Gwen," Heather said, as she began stripping before she got under the covers.

"You're not gonna wait until I've left before you get naked?" Gwen asked.

"What, you can't handle my sexy bod? Are you jealous or something?" Heather joked, "I mean, we've seen each other naked a lot, we even had a threesome with Trent, remember?"

Gwen smiled and laughed to herself, "goodnight, Heather."

**At Geoff's house**

"OK, I think Duncan and I are gonna go now." DJ said.

"Are you gonna stay at my place?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah definitely."

"OK, have a good night!" Bridgette said cheerfully.

"Now, it's just you and me, girl." Geoff said.

"Just the way I fucking like it." Bridgette added, before she unzipped Geoff's jeans and began to suck his dick. Only a couple seconds after she began, however, Geoff's mom, Lois, walked down the stairs to talk to Geoff when she saw what was going on. Geoff saw his mother there and immediately blushed bright red.

"Oh… um… hi mom." Geoff said.

Lois laughed.

"You're not mad?" asked Bridgette, who had momentarily stopped blowing Geoff.

"Why would I be mad, you're not doing anything wrong?" Lois said, "Anyways Geoff, I'm going out for a couple of hours, I'll be back around 3 am. Did all your friends leave?"

"Yup."

"OK… just don't break anything. Oh, and Bridgette?"

"What?"

"Give Geoff a nice deep-throat; boys love it when you do that. Later!"

"Wow, your mom is really chill." Bridgette said.

"Um… thanks?"

"And pretty too."

"Ha-ha," Geoff replied stone-faced, "suck my dick, bitch."

**At Duncan's house**

"Bro, did Wanda's boyfriend actually play football at the University of Iowa?" DJ asked as the two boys were nearing the front door of Duncan's house.

"First of all, he's not really a boyfriend, more of a fuck buddy. And second of all, no, he's actually some skinny 15-year-old Asian dude named Kevin, I just didn't want to look like a wimp for not beating him up." Duncan replied.

"Then… why didn't you just tell them you beat him up?"

"…Fuck."

The two of them opened the front door into Duncan's house. In the kitchen, they found Duncan's sister, Wanda, in a white bathrobe, and sitting next to her in a matching bathrobe was none other than Cody Anderson.

"Cody!" Duncan yelled.

"Um… I should probably go now… bye Wanda!"

Cody quickly ran to the front door, grabbed his clothes, put on a pair of flip0flops and bolted home.

"Duncan, c'mon dude, why are you trying to cock-block your sister?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, Dunkie, why are you trying to cock-block me?" Wanda asked.

"Fuck you, Wanda." Duncan said.

"Y'know, if you really want to, I'm down for it." Wanda said.

Duncan facepalmed.

**Time: 9 October 2006**

On weekends, even when Heather had nothing to do the entire day, Micah always woke her up at 8 am; as in his mind "early to bed, early to rise" was always applicable. So although Heather could really only sleep in until about 10 am; she was grateful for the two extra hours. However, when she opened her eyes and got up from the couch, she noticed that she was covered in sperm.

_What the fuck? _Heather thought to herself. She automatically suspected Joe for two reasons, first of all Joe had been known to have a crush on Heather in the past, and second, the only sexually active people who lived there were Joe and Gwen, and Gwen wasn't a lesbian nor was it in her character to do something like that even if she was.

Heather got out of bed, wrapped herself in a blanket, and went into the nearest full bathroom to go take a shower. About ten minutes later she went back downstairs to go clean up her shit. She didn't really like putting on clothes from the previous day, especially after she had just showered, but she didn't really have much of a choice.

Gwen walked down the stairs to see her friend getting dressed.

"Good morning, Heather." She said.

"Gwen, the next time I stay at your place, I'm sleeping in your room, okay?"

"Um… why?"

"Because your asshole dad jacked off to me while I was sleeping and I woke up with cum all over my tits, it's fucking nasty."

Gwen chuckled.

"Gwen, it's not fucking funny."

"OK, OK, I'll have a talk with Joe about it. But seriously, it is kind of funny."

Heather smiled, "well, it certainly is pretty fucking weird."

She then checked her phone for missed messages. She had one from her dad at 9:39 am which said:

"Come home quickly."

"I better get going." Heather said.

"Are you gonna need help dealing with your dad? You want me to go with you?"

"No, I'll handle this alone."

"OK…" Heather packed her stuff up and left. She claimed she was perfectly fine, but Gwen was definitely worried for her safety.

**Later in the day**

"Joe, we need to talk." Gwen said.

"What is it, baby?" Joe responded.

"First of all, don't you dare ever fucking call me baby, k?"

"Sorry."

"And second of all, did you masturbate to Heather while she was sleeping last night?"

"No, of course not, why would I do that."

"Joe, c'mon… there are only 3 people in this house, I'm not a lesbian and Rudy's not sexually active, it could only have been you."

"She could have been lying."

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him.

"OK, fine… Gwen, I'm really sorry, but Heather's just so fucking hot. I've never seen an Asian chick with a body like that."

"It's a little awkward to talk about my best friend like that in front of me, _bro."_

Joe said nothing.

"Look Joe, I really don't give a shit if you think she's hot, if you really like her, then fuck her." Gwen said, visibly annoyed.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I don't want to cock-block you or Heather, it's just the creepy jacking off that has to stop. You really want to bang her so badly, just fucking bang her then. I do have to warn you though, she has a boyfriend right now, so if you're gonna fuck her you have to make it discreet."

Joe just stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"What? Sorry Joe, it doesn't matter how widely you open your mouth, there are no dicks in this room to be sucked right now." Gwen joked.

"Did you actually just tell me that I can have sex with your best friend?" Joe asked, "Did I honestly hear you right?"

"C'mon, you can't tell me that's the craziest thing you've ever heard. Look, her sex life is her own business, so if you ask to hook up with her and she agrees, more power to the both of you. Now, I'm gonna wake up Rudy." Gwen turned around and walked away, before turning back: "Oh yeah, one more thing."

"What?"

"Heather might stay over again tonight, if she doesn't, it'll be sometime next week. Either way, the next time you see her, either make your move, or leave her alone. If you pull that shit again, me and Heather will cut off your nut sack, capice?"

"Um… I believe it's 'Heather and I.'"

"What?"

"Never mind… alright, I agree with what you said before I corrected your grammatical error."

"No one likes a grammar Nazi, dipshit."

**Same time, at Heather's house**

"Heather… my girl," Micah said, and Heather got shivers down her spine when he said that. Anytime Micah started his lectures by being patronising to her, it always ended badly. The thing was that Micah grew up in Shanghai, so he had a definitive Mandarin accent, which would make his manner of speech hilarious… if it wasn't so fucking scary.

"You've dropped the ball a little bit the last couple days, haven't you, girl?" Micah asked, still with that condescending, patronising tone.

"Look dad, I know I haven't been perfect, but I'm just trying, okay?"

"Trying?" Micah asked, showing a little bit of anger in his voice, "so flunking Science, banging some random guy, and then leaving and not showing up at all last night, that's trying. By the way, where were you, were you at your boyfriend's house again?"

"No, I was at Geoff's house for a while with most of my friends, and then I spent the night at Gwen's place."

"Oh well that's just wonderful, so not only are you having sex way younger than you should be, but you're not even having it with just one person."

"What? I would never fuck Geoff or Gwen, they're just friends, I have a boyfriend and were having sex but I'm not just some slut who everyone passes around."

_Well actually, Geoff is pretty hot. _Heather thought, _but mentioning that to Mr. Prude over here isn't going to help my case._

"So Alejandro's the only guy you've ever had sex with?"

"Yes." Heather said.

_Well, actually I've banged Trent and Cody as well," _Heather thought, _but once again, probably not the best thing to mention right now. 3 is pretty close to 1, right?_

"Look Heather, the reason I let you hang out with friends a lot and leave you alone for the most part is because I trust you, and I kind of feel like the last couple months, and especially the last couple days, you've really violated that trust. I'm not saying you have to break up with Alejandro, but you can be in a relationship with a boy without fucking him, capice?"

"Why do you care so much about what Alejandro and I do behind closed doors."

"Because I care about your safety."

"Well you saw the condoms first hand, there we go we were being safe. I love you Dad, but right now you're not looking out for my safety, you're looking for control, and that's not fair. I'm a 14-year-old girl, I'll be 15 in a couple of months, you need to give me more space with issues like this and let me decide these things for myself."

Micah grabbed Heather's shirt and pulled her closer, "Look, bitch," he said, "When you're 18, you can leave this place and go be a fucking prostitute if you want to; I can't stop you. But for the next 3-and-a-half years, you're all mine, got it?"

"All yours? ALL YOURS! Are we in a relationship now or something, because last time I checked, you were my father, not my fucking husband. If you're gonna punish me for what I did go ahead, but stop lecturing me about 'cleaning up my act,' 'cuz I'm pretty damn sure I'm not doing anything that bad."

Micah then slapped Heather across the face.

"Learn some fucking respect, you bitch. Uncle Jimmy's this afternoon, so look your best, okay?"

Heather just laid on the floor. She wasn't really that hurt, but she was definitely upset.

Episodes like what happened between Heather and Micah seemed to go in a pattern that usually worked like this; Heather fucked up, Heather and Micah got into a big fight, Micah verbally and often physically abused Heather, then later he would apologize and things would be cool until Heather fucked up again and the cycle would start all over.

It really all started after Heather's mother, Yoko, died. Heather was six years old at the time, so she really didn't really remember her dad that well before her mom died, but from what she could remember, those little snapshots in history, she remembered her dad as a much kinder and gentler man, and he didn't have a stick up his ass all the time.

The reason why Heather never really felt compelled to talk to anyone about what Micah had done to her is because while he did yell and swear at her quite a lot, the physical attacks were very infrequent and usually they weren't that physically damaging. Only once, Heather remembered, had Micah truly beaten her; it was the night of June 11th, 2004, and her dad was completely drunk when it happened. It was probably what prompted Heather and Courtney to viciously attack Gwen the next day… she was definitely glad those days were over.

Heather got up and looked in the mirror; she saw she had a nasty-ass bruise on her left cheek. Quickly she rushed upstairs, got into her makeup tablet and put extra makeup on to cover up the bruise.

_Damn, _she thought, _that's gonna be completely black and blue on Monday, it's gonna be really tough to cover up._

**Later that day**

James Lee, also known as Uncle Jimmy, was Micah Lee's brother and Heather's extremely annoying uncle. Heather's younger brother Damian really like him, because he was entertaining to kids, but Heather just found him extremely obnoxious. Basically Heather just spent the entire day texting, lifting her head up every now and then to make it look like she was vaguely paying attention to whatever James and Micah had to say (she wasn't.) Eventually she excused herself and went to talk to her friends on the phone to deal with the absolute boredom of being stuck in her house the entire night with her father, uncle, and brother. She called Gwen first.

"Hey Heather, what's up?"

"Hey Gwen."

"Are you coming over tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't, I'm grounded for a week."

"Oh, that blows."

"You can still come over though, dad said he doesn't care if I have a friend over, as long as it isn't Alejandro."

Gwen chuckled.

"Sorry, but Joe's working late and I have to watch Rudy, so I'm not free until 9 pm."

"Why don't you just take Rudy with you?"

"That's what I told him, and he's just like no because something… something… I wasn't really even paying attention to his reason; but anyways, can't come over tonight, sorry, peace."

"Alright, that's fine… bye."

Heather hung up the phone, then re-dialled Bridgette.

"Hey Heather, how are things?"

"Good… are you still at Geoff's house?"

"Nah, I'm at Lindsay's."

"Why are you there?"

"I'm helping her pick out a dress for her date with Shelly tonight."

"Is she going somewhere fancy?"

"Y'know, why don't I just give Lindsay the phone so you can talk to her directly."

Heather waited for about 5 seconds, before a different, higher pitched voice (presumably Lindsay,) said "Hi Heather!"

"Hi Lindsay… so why do you need a dress for your date with Shelly? Are you going to some fancy restaurant or something?"

"Well yeah... that and the fact that there's just something sexy about two hot chicks wearing dresses and then fucking, y'know."

"Um… no, Lindsay there's nothing sexy about that. I think to find that hot you have to be… what's the word I'm looking for…gay!"

"Or a dude."

"Touché."

"Speaking of Shelly, I have a little surprise for her when we get together later tonight." Lindsay said.

"Congratulations."

Lindsay paused for a second, then asked: "you're not gonna ask what it is?"

"Nope."

"Wow, you suck. So anyways, why did you call in the first place?"

"Well I was gonna ask if you could come over."

"Sorry, as you know I'm a little fucking busy tonight… y'know, licking cunt and whatnot."

Heather was a little bit surprised, and definitely weirded out.

"Lindsay, is that really necessary?"

"No, but its fun. Peace out!"

She hung up the phone and Heather sighed.

_This is gonna be one shitty-ass night, isn't it? _Heather asked no one in particular.

**Later that night**

After dinner, Shelly drove Lindsay back to her place, to spend the night together (and this time, since neither girl worked Sunday morning, the two could actually sleep in and get some real rest. However, when Shelly pulled out her key to open the door, she was confronted by her parents once again.

"Look Shelly can we talk about this?" Shelly's mother said, "we've put up with a lot of your crap, but were just can't deal with you dating someone who's 4 years younger than you. It's just… wrong."

"Look, why can't you two just accept that I love this girl. I mean, it's not like she's 9 years old or something, she's a perfectly mature person capable of choosing a girlfriend and/or boyfriend, and she chose me, so back off."

"No, Shelly, were not gonna back off." Shelly's father said, "You're actions are endangering the safety of a young girl," he then turned to Lindsay and said "you can go home now, you're not welcome here."

"If you go home now I'll give you a lollipop." Shelly's mother taunted.

This led Shelly to punch her mother square in the jaw.

"That's too fucking far, bitch! Don't you ever fucking say shit like that ever again. Lindsay is staying the night and there's nothing you fuckers can do about it."

"Shelly, we've covered for some really bad things you've done and this is how you repay us?"

"Well out of all the bad things I've done, this isn't one of them, so go to fucking hell!"

Shelly stormed upstairs and Lindsay followed her.

"Is this gonna fucking happen every time I come over to your house?" Lindsay asked.

"Apparently. Linds, why can't my fucking assholes parents just deal with the fact that I'm different? Well, I mean, I know why, it's 'cuz they're bigots who hate things that are unlike them, but why did it have to be this way."

"I know. I can't believe your mom offered to buy me a lollipop."

"Tell me about it."

"Shelly, are your parents Christian?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, they're not very Christ-like, are they?"

Shelly laughed, "You know, I never really thought of it that way, but now that you mention it, yeah, they really aren't. I mean, you thought they were bad tonight, you should have heard them when Ryan told them that he had converted to Islam."

"So… Coughlin's a gay Muslim? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently. But Ryan's not gay, he's bi, remember?"

"Right."

"OK I'm getting horny now." Shelly said.

"Well, you're subtle."

"What's in the bag?" she asked, referring to the bag Lindsay had brought with her to Shelly's house which I conveniently never mentioned before now.

Lindsay smiled devilishly at her girlfriend, "take a wild guess."

Lindsay reached into her bag and pulled out a pink strap-on.

"Where the hell did you get that?" Shelly asked.

"Stole it from my mom… she won't miss it tonight."

Shelly licked her lips, "well don't just fucking stand there, let's begin."

The two girls then began to kiss passionately as they began stripping each other.

**Time: 11 October 2006**

Heather was upset… but she couldn't have been that surprised.

By the end of the school day on October 11th, essentially the whole school new about Eva and Izzy, and quite a few people were talking about it. Some people (mostly horny dudes,) were saying they thought it was hot and they wanted to watch or something, some bigoted people were saying that both girls were doing "bad stuff" and should face discrimination or even official school consequences in some extreme cases (read: Laura Fitzpatrick.)

Anyways, Heather was about to make it the entire day without bumping into Eva or Izzy, when unfortunately, just as she and Gwen were about to leave the school, they bumped into them.

While the two girls were expecting a violent outburst from the now not-so-secret couple, all they were getting at this point was simply intense glares, trying to intimidate them and stare them down.

"Why?" Eva asked, "I mean, it's not like I actually expected either of you slime balls to keep a fucking secret, but still, if you two bitches can't keep one little secret then what the hell can you be trusted for?"

"Eva, I'm sorry," Gwen said, "but Heather and I weren't the ones who blabbed about it to everyone, honestly."

"We know it wasn't you two, we're not fucking stupid!" Izzy yelled, "but you two were the ones that we asked to keep a secret and you couldn't do that. I really hope that you two burn in hell for eternity you disgusting human filth! And don't worry, we know it was Leshawna who blabbed, we'll deal with her later."

"How do you know it was Leshawna."

"A little source I like to call Cody Anderson. He showed me a text message that the bitch sent him. In the meantime, what the hell should we do with you two?" Izzy asked Eva, "I think we should rape them."

Eva shot Izzy a dirty look.

"I was just kidding… kinda."

"Wait, what the hell is all this shit about." They all turned to see Lindsay there walking up towards the four other girls.

"Those fucking bitches told our fucking secret after they promised now too!" Izzy yelled.

"Izzy, let me ask you something." Lindsay said, "has anyone ever asked you to keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"And when someone asks you to keep an important secret, don't you have the desire to tell someone close to you to get it off your chest?"

"Yeah…"

"Look, I was there, here's what happened. A bunch of us were sitting down playing truth or dare, Heather was asked to tell a secret someone else had given her, she told us about you two, and then Leshawna blabbed. So, if you're gonna be mad at Leshawna, fine, but Gwen and Heather really didn't do anything wrong."

Eva always felt there was something about Lindsay that she could trust. The blonde had helped her calm down before, and it appeared as if she was doing it again.

"Alright, that works for me." Izzy said, "Eva?"

"Yeah, I guess I probably overreacted a little bit. I'm sorry for flipping out at you two… again?"

"And I'm sorry for blurting out your secret." Heather said, "We cool?"

"For now."

The two girls hugged and then Eva and Izzy went their separate way.

"How the hell do you do that?" Gwen asked Lindsay.

"I don't know, I'm just good at persuading people. How do you think I was able to convince James that I'm not having sex with a 17-year-old chick with a criminal record despite the fact that all evidence points towards the fact that I am?"

"Um…what?"

"How do you think I got dad to believe I'm not fucking girls?"

"Oh… ok."

"Hey girls!" Bridgette ran up to them, "what just happened."

"Um… Eva and Izzy just flipped out at Heather and me, then Lindsay came in and saved our asses again." Gwen replied.

"I'm pretty persuasive," Lindsay said, "especially to lesbians."

**Time: 11 October 2006**

Duncan and Katie officially became a couple. Things were good for the most part, until Courtney suggested to Lindsay that the only reason she was dating a girl was because she couldn't get any guys, or more specifically, Duncan."

"Courtney, I was Duncan's first girlfriend. His first real girlfriend, anyways."

"Yeah, and then you dumped him for basically no reason."

"I had a reason… it's long and complicated and I can't really tell you about it, but please, let's be happy for Duncan and Katie today and leave me out of this, okay?"

**Time: 20 October 2006**

Lindsay once again went over to Shelly's house for some hot sex. Once again, Lindsay brought her big pink strap-on and was once again planning to fuck Shelly hard with it. This time, however, two things were different. First of all, Shelly's parents didn't distract her at the door again, as for whatever reason they were gone that night. Secondly, before the two girls could reach Shelly's room, they saw that Coughlin accidentally left the door to his room wide open. The two girls couldn't help but look to see what the hell was going on, and they saw a teenage guy looking like a woman (he was dressed in a drag, wore fishnet stockings, and wore a woman's wig,) giving Coughlin a lap dance. Interestingly enough the guy looked vaguely familiar to Lindsay, even though Shelly had never seen him before.

"Um… Ryan, you really shouldn't leave the door open when your banging gay prostitutes. And where's Mary anyways?"

"Mary's away for the weekend, she won't mind if I only fuck guys, trust me. And Tyler's not a gay prostitute, he's only dressing like one for today."

"Wait…" Lindsay said, "did you just call the guy 'Tyler?'"

"Um… yes, why?"

"As in, 'Tyler Young'?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I fucking knew it!" Lindsay yelled triumphantly, "I knew Tyler was a queer! I didn't know you were a drag queen though, Ty."

"Shit, I'm screwed." Tyler said.

"Don't worry Tyler," Lindsay said, while giving him a wink, "It'll be our little secret, what do you say?"

"OK, now could you two bitches please get out of my room!" Ryan yelled, "and close the fucking door on the way out."

The two girls complied and Lindsay immediately went into thought mode. She wanted to tell Gwen, Heather, Bridgette and the others about how she was right about Tyler being gay (or possibly bisexual, she didn't know which one for sure,) and would proceed to brag about it for months and months. But she just couldn't, she had already done one really nasty thing to Tyler, she couldn't betray his trust again like that, no matter how much she wanted to. She was hoping some hot lesbian sex with Shelly would take her mind of the thought of Tyler being a secret homosexual.

**Same night, at Gwen's house**

Heather showed up at Gwen's house that night. Her decision, was once again, to spend the night with Gwen now that she was free from her brief grounding.

"Hey Heather, nice to know your back from your grounding." Gwen said cheerfully.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious. I can't believe there were no good parties this week."

"Yeah, well Izzy's having her usual Halloween party, but until then there are no jams."

"Shelly's having one on the 26th."

"You mean Lindsay's girlfriend?"

"Yup. Maybe we could get her to fucking invite us."

"Maybe. Now, I'll be back in five minutes or so, you just… do whatever until then."

"OK."

As Gwen walked away, she pulled Joe aside and looked up to intensely stare into his eyes.

"If you're gonna make your move, do it now. Otherwise, leave us alone for the night, okay?"

"Got it."

Gwen then went upstairs to go do whatever she was going to do. With Rudy upstairs in his room playing Play Station as well, the only people around were Joe and the chick he titled "the hottest girl in the world." He then walked up to her, and said:

"Hey Heather, how's it going?"

"It's good, Mr. Bu… Mr. Bur… can I just call you Joe?"

"Absolutely."

"Look Joe, I don't mean to be rude, but last time I was here, I woke up on the couch covered in sperm. Do you happen to know anything about that?"

Joe thought for a couple seconds, and then said, "No… but the guy who did that to you, I could see why they would."

Heather was a little bit surprised "what are you implying, Joe?"

"Heather, what I'm saying is that you are fucking hot!"

Heather was even more surprised now. OK, so she kind of knew how Joe felt about her, but she wasn't expecting him to be that direct.

"Speechless? Surprised? Heather, let me ask you something… would you like to spend some quality time with Big J… if you know what I mean." He added a wink at the end of his last sentence.

_Please work, please work, god damn please fucking work. _Joe thought to himself.

Heather bit her lip while she was thinking about Joe's offer, then opened her mouth to speak and said…

CLIFFHANGER! :P

**A/N: So will Heather cheat on her boyfriend and hook up with a man in his forties? What will Lindsay get Tyler to do now that she knows his dirty little secret? And what other crazy shit will pop up in Chapter 18 of "Cheer Up, Emo Girl?" Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until Chapter 18 comes out in about 2 weeks, so until then, peace.**


	18. XVIII: Plot Twists Make My Head Hurt

**Chapter 18**

**Plot Twists Make My Head Hurt**

**A/N: Hey guys, it's Ziggy, pleasure to be writing for y'all again after my recent leave of absence. I want to get one last chapter in before school starts, so here it is. I hope you like it.**

**Time: 20 October 2006**

**Gwen's House:**

Gwen was upstairs in her room. She was wondering about what Heather's response would be to Joe's question, among other things. Considering that this was Heather she was dealing with, she figured the answer was probably going to be yes, although she wasn't as certain as if it was, say, Katie. However, being a teenage girl, the fact that Heather would be getting cock tonight and Gwen wouldn't was making her a little bit jealous, so she did the obvious thing, and called Trent.

"Hey Gwen," he answered, "what's up?"

"Nothing…" she said slyly, "you got any plans tonight."

"Um… no, not really, why?"

"Well… I was wondering if you could come over tonight, and… well you can probably guess how it'll go from there."

"Um… I thought you and Heather were having a girl's night?"

"Yeah, but some," she paused, "unexpected events popped up recently, and I was thinking the best way to get my mind off of them would be a nice hard…"

"OK Gwen… let's save the dirty talk for when I get there," he cut off, "I'll be there in 10."

"Great. See you then," she added seductively before hanging up the phone.

While Gwen was talking to Trent, Heather was currently thinking about her own conundrum (yes, I said conundrum, deal with it.) She bit her lip while thinking about Joe's question, (just out of habit,) and considered her options. On the one hand she was definitely horny, and Joe was probably a very good fuck, but the more she thought about it, the more her answer became clear.

"Look Joe, I'm just not comfortable hooking up with a guy who's 3 times my age and related to my best friend."

"What if I told you that Gwen said she wouldn't care if I hooked up with you," Joe replied.

"Well… okay, but I still have a boyfriend, Alejandro. And that doesn't solve the age gap. Sorry Joe, but your just not what I'm looking for." Heather said, and the instant her lips shut she saw Joe's face darken with sadness. The middle-aged man sat down on a nearby chair and put his forehead in his hands. He didn't look like he was crying, but he didn't look too great.

"C'mon Joe," Heather said, "you've been rejected before in the past, right? You gotta be tougher than that."

Joe sighed, "I don't know Heather, it's just difficult coming to terms with the fact that I just ain't a young man anymore, and young hot girls just don't want me like they used to. When you're in your forties you'll get it… of course I'll probably be gone by then."

"Well," Heather said, "if it's any consolation, I am… how should I put this… flattered you think I'm so hot."

"That doesn't help."

"Well… I think you should ask Lindsay if she wants to hook up with you, she'll do it for sure."

"Who's Lindsay?"

" Um… blue eyes, blonde hair, big boobs, very pretty… usually wears cowboy boots and a blue bandana, huge stoner… you kicked her out of your house for being a nonbeliever."

"Oh… her."

"Yeah, don't tell her I said this but she's kind of a slut."

"Well, I guess I should talk to her."

"OK. Anyways, I'm really sorry Joe, but you're just not my type."

"Well… I'll live." He said.

The doorbell rang and Joe opened it.

"Oh… hey Trent!" Heather said, and then hugged him.

"What up Heather… you're probably wondering why I'm here?"

"Yeah."

"Gwen invited me over. She said something about unexpected circumstances and that she needed fun sexy times tonight."

"Oh… I think I know what she's talking about…" Heather said.

"Could you tell me?"

"In a minute."

"K," Trent then turned to the middle-aged man, "Hey Joe," he said before giving him a fist pump.

"Hey Trent. I'll be in my room if you need me for anything."

"Cool, where's Rudy?"

"In the kitchen."

Joe then walked upstairs, presumably to his bedroom.

"I want to go say hi."

"Oh no you don't!" Heather yelled, "we're going to Gwen's room."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

The two teenagers walked up the stairs and Trent knocked on the door to Gwen's room.

"Trent or Heather, if that's one of you two, you don't have to knock, you can just come right in."

Both of them opened the door and walked into Gwen's room, and the pale-skinned teenager jumped off her bed and hugged Trent.

"Hey Trent, I haven't seen you in… a couple of hours."

"Of course," the boy laughed nervously.

"Heather," Gwen said, "I thought you and Joe were gonna hook up?"

"I didn't really want to… for a number of reasons. So why did you invite Trent over?"

"Well… I thought you were gonna fuck Joe and I wanted someone to fuck too but now that you're not going to fuck Joe I feel very awkward now… yay."

"Wait," Trent said, "Gwen, did you try to set Heather up with your step-father?"

"Well… maybe." She said.

"Was that the unexpected circumstance."

"Yup."

Trent sighed, "Anyways, I'll go if you want me to," he said as he turned around to walk out the door, but both girls grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"No, please stay," they both said.

"OK… so what do you want to do?"

The three of them stood around for a minute, trying to think of something and looking awkward. All three of them had a certain idea on their mind, but none of them really wanted to mention it for fear of being judged by the other two. Finally, Gwen said,

"I think I got an idea."

"What?" the other two asked.

"I have to talk with Heather about it," she said as she ran into a nearby washroom, pulling the Asian girl along with her and shutting the door behind both of them.

"Right," Trent complained, "'cuz it's not like you're just leaving anyone alone in your room while you two have girl talk."

While Trent sat on Gwen's bed, a little upset and very confused, Gwen was telling her friend about her "evil plan."

"What's this idea you've got Gwen," Heather said, "if it's what I'm thinking it is, I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"Were you thinking it was a threesome with you, me and Trent?"

"Yup. Look Gwen, it's going to be a bad idea for sure. Yeah Trent's cute and stuff, but I already have a boyfriend and I don't want to betray him like that."

"Aw…" Gwen said, "and I thought you didn't care about Al?"

"I don't care about him!" Heather said, "I only like him because he's good at sex. And besides, his name's Alejandro, not Al."

"If you didn't care why correct his name?"

Heather looked upset, "can we just get back to the issue here."

"Look Heather, we had a threesome before, why can't we do it again?"

"Because we were both completely drunk and I didn't have a boyfriend then."

"C'mon Heather, remember how fun it was?" Gwen said.

"Well… fine."

"So you'll do it?"

"Hey, a girl's gotta do what she's gotta do." Heather said.

"This is gonna be so awesome… unless of course Trent doesn't agree." Gwen said excitedly.

"Girl, Trent is a fourteen-year-old boy, he wouldn't pass this up for anything."

The two of them walked out of the bathroom.

"So…" Trent said a little bit annoyed, "what is this amazing plan you have, Gwen?"

Heather and Gwen looked at each other, grinned devilishly and nodded. Trent, noticing the action, gulped nervously.

The two girls ran towards him, grabbed one of his arms each, and started taking him along with them, down the stairs. Trent was following along with their plan, not really resisting, but he couldn't help but be curious as to what their plan was and what he was going to end up doing, although he had a pretty good notion that the second question would have something to do with sex.

"Um… where are you taking me?" he asked.

"We're taking you two the basement," Gwen said, "you'll find out why later."

"Does it have anything to do with sex?"

"Well… there's a twist." Heather said.

They passed Rudy along the way down to the basement.

"Where are they taking you?" Rudy asked.

"Basement." Trent said.

"Why?"

Trent gave Rudy a look that said, _you know why._

"Oh… I see."

As Trent was being semi-dragged towards the basement, a thought suddenly hit him.

"So… Heather?" Trent asked.

"What?"

"You said you rejected Joe because of Al, but you're going to hook up with me now… how does that make any sense?"

"I rejected Joe because he's old, fat, & ugly." Heather said indignantly.

"Harsh." Gwen interrupted.

"Anyways," Heather continued, "I don't give a shit about Alejandro."

"Yes, you do." Trent said.

"Yeah, remember the day you and him started going out," Gwen added, "you were so happy you almost pissed yourself."

"Not helping, Gwendolyn." Heather hissed, "besides, the guy's probably cheating on me too right now."

**Alejandro's House:**

Alejandro was watching a St. Louis Blues game on TV with his father.

**Gwen's House:**

The three of them arrived in Gwen's basement shortly. Gwen's house was relatively old, it had been around for over 20 years, so the basement was completely finished. It was still in a relatively good condition however, so the basement was still usable. It wasn't huge, it was mostly carpet laid down on the floor, with a king-sized bed and an older television.

"What's so special about this place?" Trent asked.

"You don't get it." Gwen said.

"Well yeah… I've never been down here before, and you never said there was anything special about this place before. So… maybe you could tell me?"

"Sorry, no can do." Heather said, "it's kind of a secret, the only people who Gwen has told are me, Lindsay, and Bridgette."

"Oh… well… could you make it 5 people?" Trent asked.

Both girls shook their head.

"Now," Gwen said, "just stay here, we'll be back in 5."

Gwen and Heather locked the basement door behind then as they left.

_Wonderful, _Trent thought, _I'm locked in a basement and there are two psycho bitches upstairs who want me to do God knows what. Not that I'm complaining._

Trent sat on the bed, and checked his phone, had thumb wrestles with himself, did whatever it took to relieve his boredom. There wasn't a lot of light, so he couldn't see the clock that well, but it felt like a long time since they had left, probably over 15 minutes.

_I hope this isn't some prank where they're just gonna lock me in here the entire night, _Trent thought.

"Hey Trent," he heard a voice that sounded like Gwen's, "sorry to keep you waiting.

She turned on a dim light in the basement and when Trent saw what she was wearing he immediately got sprung. She had a tight black lace bra on and black lace panties to go with it. She was wearing her thigh-high thick black boots which the guys at Leaf all found extremely sexy. She wasn't wearing anything else, making no intention to hide her fit body. She walked slowly towards the bed in an overtly sexual manner before lying down on the left side of her boyfriend.

"Gwen," he said, "holy fucking shit you look…"

Gwen put her index finger to his lips and shushed him softly.

"There'll be plenty of time for compliments later," she said, "but for now, you should check out Heather."

The Asian girl walked in through the door, and Trent's jaw hung wide open. She was wearing very revealing bra and panties, white in colour. And since Heather's C-cup breasts were larger than Gwen's B-cups, more of her cleavage was exposed. She also wore a pair of white stockings and high heels, making her appear much older than 14 (she already acted like it.) She got onto the bed and lied down on Trent's right side.

"Um… did I die and go to heaven or something?" Trent said.

"Can you get any cornier?" Gwen asked, as the two girls were feeling the muscles in his arms.

"Okay," Trent said, "so what do you want me to…"

Both girls shushed him again.

"Don't say shit," Gwen said, "we'll take care of everything."

"Um…k."

The girls shushed him again, and Heather put her hand over his mouth.

"Are you fucking deaf? I said shut up." She said, "just nod your head."

Trent complied, and the two girls began to take his clothes off until he was lying on the bed in just his boxers.

"Do you have protection?" Gwen asked.

"I'm sure I got something in… wait can I talk again?"

"Yup."

"OK, so I'm sure I got something in my wallet."

Gwen grabbed his wallet out of his jeans and threw it to Trent, who began searching his wallet for a condom.

"Fuck," he said.

"What?"

"I can't find… never mind I got one." He pulled the little bag-like thing which contained the condom inside of it out of his wallet, which he threw on the floor.

The two girls started kissing and licking his body, and at this point Trent could barely sustain himself.

"I can't take it anymore," he said, "I gotta fuck you, both of you."

"Patience." Gwen said, "you'll get a chance to tap these asses but not yet… just wait."

The two girls slowly pulled off his boxers and stared at his large erection.

_Well, at least I'm gonna get a blowjob now, _Trent thought.

However, the girls had other plans; "before we blow him," Heather whispered in Gwen's ear, "let's tease him a little bit first."

The other girl nodded in agreement and began making out right in front of him, occasionally giving him looks that said; _do you like what you see?_

"Oh come on!" Trent complained, "that's just not fucking fair! Are you two even into women?"

Still, they kept on smooching and although Trent was annoyed, it was still extremely hot and he began jerking off. They took notice of this, and finally decided to satisfy him.

"Y'know what," Gwen said, "if you want us so badly, you can have us!"

The two girls broke away from each other, and Heather put her head in his lap and began sucking his dick, while Gwen licked his balls.

"God damn it," Trent moaned, "how did you get so good that fast."

"It's not that we're great, baby," Gwen said, taking a break from tonguing his scrotum while still fondling it, "it's just that you have a low pleasure threshold."

"Is there even a such thing as a; that's nice Heather don't stop; as a low pleasure threshold?"

"There is now."

Gwen went back down on him, but this time moved down from his testis and began rimming him.

"That feels really fucking weird." He said, "but kinda nice."

The girls continued for a couple minutes until Trent was close to his climax.

"Girls… I'm gonna cum!" he yelled, before releasing his load in Heather's mouth, where she swallowed every last drop.

"Heather…" Trent panted… "that was… that was…"

"Awesome?"

"Yeah, that's the word I'm looking for."

"Well," Gwen said, "now that that's out of the way, we should really get to the main course. But first, there's something we gotta do."

Gwen and Heather pressed their bodies against each other and slowly took off each other's clothes in a sexualized manner until both girls were completely naked except for Gwen's boots and Heather's heels and stockings. The strip-tease, not surprisingly, got Trent hard again, as he got to take a look at their bodies. Both girls had slim bodies, shaved pubic hair, and tight asses (although they were still big enough that there was something to slap.)

"Have I ever told you two how fucking hot you are?" Trent asked.

"You tell me that all the time," Gwen said.

"Pretty sure you've mentioned it to me too." Heather added.

"Well, you're both fucking hot."

The teenage boy opened the small package he was holding in his hand, pulled the condom out and slipped it on his dick. He then spat in his hand and rubbed it on the condom (for lube.) Heather grabbed his cock and positioned her body on top of it in a cowgirl position.

"You ready?" Heather asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Trent yelled as he entered Heather's pussy and she began riding his dick.

"How does that feel Heather?" Gwen asked, "is he better than Al?"

"Oh my God!" Heather screamed, "yes, yes it's fucking amazing, way better than Al!"

Gwen slapped Heather's ass and smiled, "good, keep riding that fucking cock, I want Trent to eat my pussy."

Gwen walked towards Trent and sat on his face, "lick," she ordered, and he did.

"Ooh, that's nice," Gwen moaned, "don't stop."

They continued like this for the next couple minutes, until…

"Oh my God, I'm gonna cum!" Heather yelled.

"Me too!" Gwen screamed, "let's cum together!"

Within the next couple seconds, the two girls released themselves all over Trent's face and genitalia, and the boy certainly didn't mind, but he did have one problem.

"Damn girls, I was so fucking close."

"Well we can fix that, can't we?" Gwen said and Heather nodded in agreement. The two girls pulled the condom of his penis and began jacking him off, and it was less than a minute before he came all over the girl's. However, Trent passed out in exhaustion after he came.

"Boys just never have good stamina, do they?" Heather asked, and Gwen shook her head.

"So how was it?" Gwen asked.

"It was fucking amazing." Heather replied, "We gotta do it again sometime… if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't, you think I would really be against sharing some boy with my best friend, no matter how much of a cool guy he is? That would be fucking crazy!"

"I thought Lindsay was your best friend?"

"Lindsay's a different type of friend… she's sort of the chick that you aspire to be, but at the same time, you're glad you're not… catch my drift?"

"No, not really. Anyways, sorry you didn't get any cock tonight… I kinda hogged him to myself." Heather said.

"I've been getting Trent's dick since June… trust me, you don't have to apologize. You tired yet?"

"Nope. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Gwen said, "I don't really want to go to sleep though…"

"We could always screw with Rudy, that's always fun." Heather offered.

"Ew… Heather, he's 9, that's disgusting."

"I didn't mean it in that way… c'mon you know what I mean."

"Of course, I'm just playing."

**Time: 24 October 2006**

DJ announced that he and Ashley were now going out. Most of DJ's friends, including Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, & Lindsay, were overjoyed at him finally about to get laid, but like most people in general, with each other beyond having mutual friends before now. Ashley told Lindsay she was "psyched" to be going out with "the biggest hung in Grade 9."

**Time: 26 October 2006**

Shelly was in the doorway at her house, staring down the four girls who wanted to enter her party.

"Um… look girls…" she said, "I invited Lindsay, not Lindsay's annoying friends." Shelly was in a party mood at the moment, holding a beer bottle in one hand and a cigarette in the other, and didn't really want to be bogged down by more 9ers, even if they were close to Lindsay.

"Look Shelly," Bridgette said, "we're hot, we're fun, what the hell's wrong with us?"

"It's not personal," Shelly said, "but we kinda have a specific guest list. We already have 2 9ers including Lindsay, 5 is just too damn many."

"C'mon Shelly," Lindsay said, "let 'em in and I'll give you something extra special tonight." She walked up to her girlfriend and pecked her on the cheek."

"Linds, you know whatever I'm getting, I'll get it no matter what. Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, I'm sorry, but if you want to get in you'll have to talk to Wanda."

"As in Wanda Russell?"

"Yup."

"You invited her?"

"Of course, we've been best friends since we were, like, 10 years old."

Wanda then showed up at the front door next to Shelly.

"Get the fuck out of here, you dumb bitches!" Wanda yelled at the three girls, "unless you want me to tell Duncan y'all got herpes."

"Wait!" Gwen said, "Shelly, who's the other Grade 9 at the party?"

Shelly smiled, "goodbye Gwen." Before shutting the door.

"Don't you think you were a little rude to them, Wanda?" Lindsay asked, "I mean, they are my best friends."

"Meh, if I didn't get tough they would have kept persisting until I eventually let them in, and I don't fucking want that."

Lindsay walked around and saw most of the people who were at the party, including Coughlin, Reese, Blake, each of their girlfriend's a bunch of other Grade 12's, and a few people who were either older or younger than that. Looking around, Lindsay saw that the other Grade 9 was, not that surprisingly, Cody Anderson.

"Cody, what the hell are you doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"He's my boy-toy," Wanda answered, "ain't that right, Cody?"

"Of course." He chuckled.

"Hey guys," Reese said, "you know Todd and Ace are coming today."

"To the party, today?" Shelly asked.

"Yup, Todd just texted me, he said he'll be here in like 5."

When everyone heard the news, they all started cheering and just seemed like they had more energy in general.

"Who the hell are Todd and Ace?" Lindsay asked.

"Todd and Ace are like these super badass people." Shelly said, "they're in like their thirties, but both of them are still really epic."

"What makes them so cool?"

"Well, they deal for us, kick the shit out of any idiots who happen to get in their way, y'know shit like that." Blake said, "and besides, Ace is so fucking hot."

"Ace is a woman?"

"Yeah, and Todd's her boyfriend."

After that, the doorbell rang and Reese and Blake ran to go get it. In walked a couple who appeared around thirty years old, both of them were extremely good looking, but still looked like either one of them could kick your ass if they needed to.

"Hey Blake, Reese, how the fuck are things?" the guy, presumably Todd, said happily, and hugged the two boys.

"Hey boys," the woman, presumably Ace, said a little bit flirtatiously, "how's life."

"Going fucking great!" Blake said, "man thanks for getting' me that weed, I promise I'll pay you back as soon as I got the money."

"You better dude, remember the last time you didn't pay me back?" Todd said.

Both of them shuttered at the thought.

Todd and Ace walked into the kitchen, probably to get a beer or something like that, when they saw Lindsay.

"Hey you, get over here I want to talk to you!" Todd called.

Lindsay didn't respond.

"You, chick with the blonde hair and the big boobs, I want to talk to you!"

Lindsay got the message and walked into the kitchen to see the couple.

"What's up?"

"You're not usually here, are you? Never seen you here before." Todd said.

"I'm Shelly's girlfriend, we've only been dating for about a month." Lindsay said.

"I see… anyways I'm Todd, and this is my girlfriend Ace." He said.

"Is 'Ace' your real name?" Lindsay asked.

"My real name's Megan… call me that and I'll slit your throat." Ace (Megan) said hostilely.

"I see," Lindsay said, "so was that it… or was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well," Ace said, "that was it, but there's something else I've noticed about you… you have a strange resemblance to a certain person that I really want to punch in the face."

_Uh-oh, _Lindsay thought, _I know exactly where this is going…_

"Are you related to James and Leanne Cunningham?" Todd asked.

"Yeah… I'm their daughter, Lindsay." She said.

"I hope you realize you're parents are complete scumbags." Ace said.

"C'mon Megan," Todd said, "don't be so harsh."

"No, she's right," Lindsay said, "both of them are horrible people, especially Leanne."

"Don't even get me fucking started on Leanne." Ace said, "that bitch is mentally ill, that's the only way to describe it. I mean, she honestly thinks she has the right to kill people, just because she doesn't like them or whatever."

"When did she say that?"

"Never said it, but as they say, _'actions speak louder than words'. _Remember Rob Pike, the guy who killed 33 people between 1993-2003?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Guess who was having a secret affair with him that entire time, egging him on to do everything he did. Eventually he just got so guilty with the things he'd done that he just killed himself. But of course, that bitch Leanne never feels any guilt for any fucking thing." Ace said, looking very angry.

"Megan, calm down," Todd said, "anyways, there's nothing we can do about it because she's smoking hot, and because she's James Cunningham's wife, so she'll be able to persuade the judge by paying him, in more than one way."

"Wow…" Lindsay said, "I knew she was bad… but… I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Here's what you do, Lindsay," Todd said, "the next time you see your mother, and the next time she wants you to do anything, tell her, to go fuck herself. You probably won't be able to bring her down legally, but just make sure she is as frustrated as possible when dealing with you."

"OK thanks… out of curiosity, how did two thirty-year-olds get stuck dealing with a bunch of teenagers?"

"We go around, meet a lot of people," Ace said, "there are lot of pretty cool people at this party right now. In fact, I think it's a good time for you to go enjoy it."

Lindsay nodded and left to go find Shelly, but the information she received about her mother bothered her. Todd and Ace seemed like relatively trustworthy people, and even though she already knew Leanne was a monster, the fact that she was indirectly responsible for the death of 33 people was quite disturbing. She decided to put it aside for the night and go smoke weed.

**Time: 31 October 2006**

Izzy was having yet another annual Halloween party. Considering how the last one went, phenomenal, Izzy was hoping that this one would be at least just as good, if not better. Unfortunately, no one bothered to tell Smiley and Fahim that there was something going on in St. Louis, so they were on patrol just like any other night. Izzy figured; however, that they had more important things to do then destroy what Izzy said was going to be a "civilized" party (it was her job to try and keep things from getting to crazy (although having Izzy as the person to try and keep things from getting to crazy is usually like trying to put out a fire with gasoline.)) And if they did show up to cancel the party, there were other places they could go.

It was a huge 9er jam, over 50 Grade 9 students at Ryan Leaf High showed up to the party, including of course, our four heroines. Lindsay showed up earlier to help Izzy set up stuff for the party, Gwen, Heather and Bridgette showed up fashionably late just like most other people. The party, although not the same size as Shelly's party, was definitely big enough. Throughout the party, things actually were relatively calm for the most part. Hookups were relatively low; a few people got lucky including the host; but most people just stayed in Izzy's basement, danced and drank. Izzy gave Eva something of a mini-makeover, giving her pig tails, and dressing her in skimpy clothes, and giving her lipstick and eye-shadow. Originally the plan was to have Eva tease the boys downstairs, but after seeing how hot she looked, Izzy immediately grabbed her girlfriend, threw her on the bed and started making out with her.

Lindsay and Duncan, meanwhile, were doing drugs in Izzy's bathroom.

"What do you have, Lindsay?" Duncan asked.

"I got 4 g's of weed, a few Vicodin pills, and two strips of acid." She replied.

"I got a bong, let's start with the weed."

**Ten minutes later**

"Hey Linds," Duncan said, "y'know what I love about you?"

"What?" she asked, taking a breather from her bong.

"How you look, like, so innocent and stuff, and then once we get to know you you're like this huge druggie."

Lindsay laughed, "well Duncan, you look like a giant douchebag… and you are a giant douchebag."

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

"Sorry man, the truth hurts." Lindsay giggled.

Downstairs in the basement, Gwen, Trent, Geoff, & Bridgette were taking a break from dancing and were chilling on Izzy's couch. Heather had a brew in her hand and was about to sit down when she fell over in front of the couch and spilled her drink.

"How drunk are you, Heather?" Gwen asked.

"I'll be okay," she said, her speech a little bit slurred. She got up and sat down next to Gwen.

"Look at DJ and Ashley!" Bridgette pointed to the big guy grinding up against the dumb brunette.

"They are so cute together." A drunk Geoff pointed out.

The doorbell rang and Cody, who was on the main floor at the time, wen to go get it. When he opened the door, he saw Officers Smiley and Fahim.

"Evening, officers," Cody said, trying to sound classy, "what seems to be the problem?"

"We had a complaint from the neighbours." Smiley said, "so we're shutting down the party."

"Which neighbours?"

"The house two doors to your left." Smiley said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Davidson are out tonight."

"It might have been the house one door to your left."

"Craig is a speed metal guitar soloist, he would never complain about noise levels."

"Sorry, it was two doors to the right."

Cody laughed, "that's my house. Officer, there was no complaint, so stop trying to ruin our fun and go back to doing whatever the hell you normally do most nights."

Smiley pulled out his baton and hit Cody in the stomach and the boy doubled over. "Are you really going to go up against me, Mr. Anderson? I run this fucking town, so when I say the party's over, the party's motherfucking over. And if you don't want to spend the night getting ass-raped in juvie, I'd suggest you leave quietly."

Smiley then grabbed his megaphone and yelled into it, "everyone get out! The party's over!"

However, instead of leaving, most of the people in the party, especially the ones that saw Cody got hit, rebelled against Smiley and Fahim.

"You're just closing the party 'cuz you feel like it!" Geoff yelled, "everything was under control, there was nothing going on!"

"Officer, let us enjoy our lives and mind your own goddamn business!" Trent complained.

"Well, I'm gonna go." Courtney said.

"K… bye!" Everyone yelled.

The protesting against Smiley continued, and Fahim slipped out of the chaos to call in more units. The tension increased when Cody, who was now okay, threw a punch at Smiley's face, and things got violent after that. Everyone at the party, except Courtney (who left,) Izzy & Eva (who were having sexytimes in the bedroom,) and Lindsay & Duncan (who passed out on the bathroom floor,) were doing everything they could to get the two cops out of the house. Things were actually going quite well… until the other cop cars showed up.

"OK kiddies," one particularly annoying cop said, "I hope you love prison."

Everyone involved with the protest was handcuffed and shoved into the back of six large cop cars and taken away. Smiley, Fahim, and a female cop named Officer Burke stayed behind with one car to search the place to see if there was anyone left still in the house. They went into the master bedroom to find Izzy eating Eva out.

"Get dressed and get outside!" Burke yelled at them.

Eva and Izzy got dressed quickly and were both handcuffed by the police.

"You take the ugly one," Smiley said, "we'll be out with the ginger in a minute."

Burke took a handcuffed Eva to the police car and threw her in the back, then went back inside. About a minute later, she threw a handcuffed, now-conscious Duncan and Lindsay in there as well.

"I hope you two really like juvie," Burke said, "'cuz you bitches are gonna be there for a while."

About ten minutes later, Smiley and Fahim returned with Izzy. The girl had tears in her eyes and red marks (bruises,) all over her body. The look in her eyes told the other three exactly what the police officers had done to her, and it wasn't pretty.

**Time: 1 November 2006**

Lindsay and Duncan were both put on trial for drug abuse and sentenced to 25 days in juvenile detention centers. Everyone else from the party was released the next morning. Lindsay's father, James, showed up in the courtroom shortly after the indictment of his daughter and the release of the other kids.

"I demand that you release her," James, well… demanded.

"Mr. Cunningham," the judge said, "she was caught asleep in the bathroom with cannabis in her hand."

"Well the cops must have been lying about the story. Or that Duncan boy put it in her hand after she fell asleep."

"Duncan Russell was asleep too."

"Well… why don't we ask her. Lindsay, did you smoke marijuana?"

"No."

"See!"

The judge sighed, "if you want to get her out, you're gonna have to pay the bail."

"Done." James said as he reached into his wallet and pulled out the necessary cash.

"OK Mr. Cunningham, I guess you are free to take your daughter home," he then turned to the police chief, "what about your son?"

"He needs to learn his lesson," the sheriff, Duncan's father, said, "he can't keep doing drugs and thinking it's okay. By the way, James, when your daughter grows up and becomes a serial killer, just remember I called it."

"My daughter would never do that, Mike."

"Let's not forget that…"

"Wait!" the judge interrupted, "why don't the tree of you just leave and the guards will escort young Mr. Russell to his detention center."

"Fine by me." Mike (Duncan's father,) said, before storming out.

On the drive home, Lindsay asked James about why he stood up for her.

"I didn't trust you enough in the past, baby," he told her, "it's that fucking bitch Leanne, who keeps trying to turn me against you. I'd divorce her, but…"

"But what?"

"It's an adult thing, you'll understand one day."

**Time: 9 November 2006**

Eighth period history class, right before the end of the day. Gwen and Heather both showed up on time for class, but when the bell rang, Lindsay was nowhere to be found. She did eventually show up, however, about 10 minutes later class started.

"You're late, Lindsay." Chris said.

"I am?" she then looked at the clock, "Oh… okay."

"You've been a bad girl Lindsay, see me in my office after school."

"OK man, that's cool."

Lindsay walked to her seat and sat down between Gwen and Heather. Her eyes were completely red and glassy and she looked zoned out.

"Lindsay, how high are you?" Gwen asked.

"Pretty fucking high, man."

"You do know you just agreed to sex with Chris, right?"

"…Oops."

After school that day, and after her detention, Lindsay went over to Bridgette's house, which was where Gwen and Heather were hanging out too.

"So… Lindsay, how was it?" Heather asked.

"We didn't have sex… I left before he could try to make a move."

"Oh, well you dodged a bullet there. Don't show up high for history class again though, or else you'll end up blowing Mr. McLean in the backseat of his car. And we all know that would be quite horrifying."

**Time: 12 November 2006**

It was lunchtime at Ryan Leaf High. Trent, DJ, and Geoff were chilling in the cafeteria, chatting about stuff.

"Man, I miss Duncan." DJ said.

"Yeah, I hope he's not getting raped too hard." Geoff joked.

"Hey guys, do you want to know something really cool." Trent said.

"What?"

"You guys can't tell anyone, okay?"

"What the fuck is it Trent, just tell us." DJ said.

"OK… I've had like 5 threesomes with Gwen and Heather."

"So that thing at Geoff's party… that's like a legit thing?"

"Yup."

"Doesn't Heather have a boyfriend?"

"C'mon… Alejandro is a complete tool. The only reason she's going out with him is because… I don't know, he's foreign I guess."

Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around to see Al.

"Oh hey Al, what's good?"

"Follow me outside to the back, 'cuz I'm gonna kick your fucking ass." He said.

"You heard about me, Gwen and Heather?"

"Yup."

"Look man, couldn't we just talk? Do we really need to fight over something as insignificant as girls?"

"Fuck you Trent, either we're fighting or we're fighting. No other fucking options, bitch."

"Let's go then, meet you outside, Al."

Meanwhile, Gwen, Heather, Bridgette & Lindsay, as usual, left school grounds for lunch to go somewhere else, either to the local McDonald's (like today) or to a local grocery store. None of them except Lindsay ever ate very much, sometimes they didn't eat at all, but it was just kind of their way of hanging out, chatting, and flirting with the cute boys that worked there. There was one day, in fact, where Gwen, Heather & Bridgette spent the entire lunch hour flirting with this good-looking cashier at McDonald's, but he was completely uninterested. At the end of his shift, his boyfriend came to pick him up, and Lindsay was still making fun of them for that incident. This day, however, Shelly showed up with a very different kind of news.

"Gwen, Heather!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Trent and Alejandro are gonna scrap!"

"What?"

"You heard me. They're gonna fight, something about Heather fucking Trent."

"He found out about the threesomes?" Heather asked.

"If that's what it was, then apparently. I'll drive you girl's back." Shelly said.

The five girls quickly got in Shelly's car, and she drove then back to the school, where they went around to the back of the school to see the two boys exchanging punches.

"Oh look," Alejandro yelled, "Ms. Two-timing bitch and her slutty ass friends, nice of you to drop by."

"You mad, bro?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay shut up!" Heather hissed, before turning to the Hispanic boy, "Al look I'm sorry, I…"

"First of all, my fucking name's not Al! Second, sorry isn't fucking good enough. Why do you like Trent so much, is his dick really that big? And what's so special about Gwen, she just looks like a weird Emo chick to me."

Trent ran up and kicked him in the stomach, "will you please SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The school vice-principal was seen running outside towards the spot of the fight.

"Both of you in my office, now!" he ordered.

Both of them were suspended for the remainder of the current day, plus another day after that.

Later that night, Trent and Heather were both at Gwen's house.

"Well, Al just sent me a text message, saying he doesn't want to see me anymore." Heather said.

"Watchya gonna do now, Heather?"

"Well…" Heather began to say, "I was thinking I could be like the Betty to your Archie and Veronica."

"Works for me." Trent said happily, and Gwen elbowed him in the ribs after that.

"Uh… no." Gwen said, "Look, if you want to fuck with Trent and I, that's cool; but I'm not sharing my boyfriend full-time."

"I understand," Heather said, "it was just a suggestion is all. By the way, how did Al find out about us anyways?"

"Well… I was telling Geoff and DJ, and I'm pretty sure the fucker overheard."

"Oh… fail."

**Time: 16 November 2006**

Gwen and Heather both needed jobs. Micah said that he wanted Heather to have a real job if she needed any more money, y'know, to teach her life lessons and shit like that. Joe never actually gave Gwen any money, she had saved up a lot from when Emily was still alive, but now she was all out of cash. However, the duo had been unsuccessful at finding a job.

"Damn I really need a fucking job," Heather complained, "why are first jobs so damn hard to find?"

"I don't know. And what's with those stupid assholes at Burger King, who are just like, 'we're only looking for male employees,' fucking sexist assholes!" Gwen ranted.

A man approached the two girls while they were complaining. He was wearing a trench-coat and a plastic smile that made him look creepy.

"I happened to overhear that you two young ladies are looking for employment?" he said.

"Yeah," Heather said, "got something?"

"Well, I do have a line of work that you might be interested in."

"Well what is it then?"

"Basically you stand on a street corner at night, and people will pay you to have sexual intercourse with them. You get a ton of money from that, and each night you bring back a little bit of money to me. Pretty simple, no?"

Heather and Gwen both gave him strange looks.

"Not for you?" he asked.

"No, I don't want to become a fucking prostitute!" Gwen snapped at him.

"OK, no need to be a bitch about it. Anyhow…' he pulled out two business cards and handed one to each of the girls, "if you ever change your mind, call me."

"Pimps have business cards?" Heather asked.

"Girl, everyone has business cards nowadays."

Later that day, Gwen and Heather told Lindsay about what had happened.

"So… let me get this straight. You turned down easy money because of morals?" Lindsay asked.

"Yup."

"I need to get some new friends." Lindsay half-joked.

**Time: 18 November 2006**

Bridgette got detention in history class for asking Chris if he was part of the Illuminati, who are definitely real (sarcasm.) She suspected this because he constantly hit on the girls in his classes but never got in trouble with the school authority; she also believed that Officers Smiley and Fahim were part of the Illuminati.

"You actually believe in the Illuminati?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, for sure." Bridgette said.

"Bitch, that's fucking crazy."

**Time: 26 November 2006**

Gwen & Lindsay were hanging out at Gwen's house (Joe finally agreed to let Lindsay back in.)

"It's been like forever since the two of us hung out." Lindsay said.

"I know… I've been kind of busy with school, and dealing with Trent and Heather and a bunch of those other idiots." Gwen said.

"And Rudy too."

"Of course."

"I've been busy banging my hot-ass girlfriend," Lindsay bragged, "I can't believe in a couple days it will have been two months since we started dating."

"Well, Bridgette's been dating Geoff for over a year."

"You think they'll get hitched?"

"Probably not anytime soon… but eventually yeah."

Lindsay squealed, "it's gonna be so cute when they get married. You think I'll be the bridesmaid?"

"Maybe, you do get along pretty well."

"So how about you and Trent… how are things?"

"Things are good, really good. What about you and Shelly?"

"They're amazing. We're gonna get married the day I turn 16!" Lindsay yelled excitedly.

"Isn't it a little early to think about marriage?"

"No."

"OK… but how are you gonna get married anyways? Gay marriage is illegal in Missouri… for some reason."

"It's legal in Canada, we'll have the wedding there."

The doorbell rang and Gwen went to go get it. She was expecting Heather or Bridgette, both of whom were explicitly told to stay away, or maybe Geoff or Trent. Instead, she found someone she hadn't seen in a while.

"Guess who's back," he said, "back again."

"Hey Duncan, I forgot you got out today, welcome back!" Gwen said.

Lindsay ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Duncan! How was juvie?"

"Well, I didn't get raped, so I'd consider it a success." Duncan laughed, "no seriously, I mostly just kept my distance. Got in a few scraps, but nothing major."

"That's fun… look Gwen and I were kinda just hanging out here tonight alone, so you really can't stay, sorry."

"Yeah, okay, I gotta go pay the old fucker a visit anyways," Duncan said, "have fun girls."

**Time: 27 November 2006**

Duncan was told that he was allowed back on the Ryan Leaf football team, but that we would have to fight for his starting job back in practice. The team only had one game left, the regional championships, because this was a junior team it was as far as they'd go (in senior they'd go to the state, and then country.) So Duncan, being Duncan, got his starting job back at left outside linebacker, and to be honest, the defense greatly missed him.

**Time: 1 December 2006**

Rudy's birthday. Gwen and Lindsay decided to celebrate by throwing pastries at him the entire day, reminiscent as to how they had celebrated their birthdays years ago.

**Time: 6 December 2006**

Exam times were in about a month and a half, and some of the serious nerds were already studying. In seventh period English class, which Gwen, Bridgette, Heather, & Lindsay had, but none of their other friends did, the teacher, Ms. Johnson, announced that she was going on maternity leave for the rest of the year. This gave a lot of people a mental image of her vagina, which was something they definitely didn't want. The new teacher was a woman named Ms. Veronica Hornet. She was a very pretty blonde woman, who looked very familiar to the four girls, but none of them could pinpoint the exact location when they'd seen her before.

"Damn," Lindsay said.

"What?"

"She's pretty hot."

Bridgette facepalmed, "do you actually think you have a chance to bang her?"

"Hey, just because I'm not gonna fuck her, doesn't mean I can't admire the beauty."

**Time: 7 December 2006**

The regional finals didn't usually happen in December, they were usually at the end of November. However, due to some programming problems, the date got pushed back until December 7th. It was the Ryan Leaf Red Hawks versus their rivals, the Gophers.

"Who names their team the Gophers anyways?" DJ asked.

"Idiots, that's who." Trent answered.

As you can probably guess, the Red Hawks won. The final score was 10-3, and it was mostly the defense that won the game for them. Duncan, DJ, Geoff, two grade 10's on the defensive line and the other outside linebacker all combined for 12 sacks. Their entire offense was limited to just one field goal. After the game, the entire team had, not surprisingly, a giant party.

**Time: 8 December 2006**

Gwen and Heather still hadn't found a job.

"I can't believe I haven't found a fucking job yet." Heather complained.

"I know, it's fucking retarded." Gwen complained as well.

Bridgette and Lindsay were listening to them complain, and Lindsay came to a conclusion.

"Hey Bridgette."

"What?"

"They both really, really suck."

Bridgette nodded in agreement.

**Time: 13 December 2006**

The new substitute English teacher was a very strange woman. They're seemed to be some kind of aura surrounding her not seemed in any other teacher, a mysticism almost. Ms. Hornet looked like she had _seen things; _she looked like she had _been places; _and she looked at Bridgette from time to time like she knew her, even though Bridgette could never remember seeing the woman ever before. On December 13th, 2006, Ms. Hornet asked Bridgette to meet her briefly after class.

"Am I in trouble Ms. Hornet?"

"No, of course not, there's just something I'm curious about."

"K… what?"

"It's a very stupid question, I know Collins is a very popular last name… but you don't happen to know a man named Rick Collins, do you?"

"I do in fact, he's my father. Why do you ask?"

"It's just I knew a man named Rick Collins once… very nice man. You look quite a bit like him, so I can kind of see the resemblance. Anyways, when you get home, tell him that Veronica Hornet said hi."

"Thanks Ms. Hornet… I should probably get to history now."

"You do that, Bridgette."

_This is bad, _the teacher thought, _this has the potential to be really fucking bad._

**Later that night**

"Hey dad." Bridgette said.

"Hey sweetie, what's good?"

"Well… my teacher says she knows you."

"Lots of people know me… I'm quite popular 'round here." Rick giggled, "what's her name, Bridgette?"

"Her name is Veronica Hornet."

Rick's heart skipped a beat.

"Ah… yes… I do in fact know a woman named Veronica Hornet. Tell her I said hi."

"OK. Thanks dad."

_Shit, _Rick thought, _damn I hope she doesn't find out._

**Time: 19 December 2006**

Winter break officially started for thestudents at RyanLeaf High School. It was getting kinda chilly, there wasn't any snow or anything at this point, this being central United States and all, but it certainly wasn't T-Shirt and shorts weather anymore.

Usually the people would just spend Winter break chilling with friends and stuff. People were a little hesitant to have massive parties at the moment due to the cops complete intolerance at fun. When Gwen noticed this and brought it up to Bridgette, she said this:

"Well, I think what must have happened with the whole Smiley-Fahim Halloween party thing, is that someone forgot to tell Fahim we're not living under Sharia Law yet. 'Cuz he certainly behaved that way that fucking night."

**Time: 29 December 2006**

Lindsay's birthday. She invited all of her close friends over (including Shelly,) for what was sort of a mini-jam in Bridgette's basement (couldn't really have it in her basement because of James and Leanne.)

Basically the people just chatted, gossiped, smoked, drank, and danced. It was really more of a social gathering then it was a full on party, but Lindsay didn't mind.

Late that night, most people had left except for Lindsay, Bridgette, Gwen, Heather, & Shelly. At this point, the girls were just sitting around talking and telling lame jokes, when Lindsay got an idea.

"Hey girls… I have an important announcement to make."

"What?"

"I just lost the game."

**A/N: Well I can officially say that after this chapter, my head does indeed hurt from the overwhelming number of plot twists. And I finished this story before school started, if only be a couple of hours. Chapter 19 , which is when 2007 will finally start, will be up sometime within the next 2 weeks, until then; peace :)**


	19. XIX: Life's Sick Games

**Chapter 19**

**Life's Sick Games**

**Disclaimer: In the 6 months since I began writing this story, I have not purchased the rights to the Total Drama Series… yet :P**

**A/N: How many words did my last chapter have? OVER NINE THOUSAND! That's always fun. Without further ado, let's begin:**

**Time: 1 January 2007**

New Year's parties are always a lot of fun, especially when the host's parents are having their own party at one of their friend's houses, with a bunch of other boring middle-aged adults. Such was the case with one New Year's party, which Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, & Lindsay were all invited to, and they decided to go, 'cause after all, New Year's parties are usually fucking awesome. But there were three things about the party which worried all four of them; first of all, Smiley and Fahim were still on the loose, meaning that if they wanted to show up and crash the party again, they could; second of all, Courtney Moore was going to be there. Lindsay often wondered why Courtney insisted on coming to the parties despite the fact that she never wanted to have any fun… maybe she just wanted to be in the "in" crowd without actually having to do any of the really stupid shit that defines being a teenager.

But the largest reason that the girls' were all hesitant to go was due to the person who was hosting the party; her name was Natalie McGrady. Natalie was technically Harold's twin sister, but people often said that no two siblings could have ever been more different, and that wasn't a compliment to Natalie. Unlike her brother she was very beautiful on the outside, but on the inside… not so much. She was most famous for constantly flirting with guys, leading them on, getting them to think that she was into them, and then when they asked her out or tried to make a move, she said she wasn't interested. She would then usually go and gossip about that person and start spreading rumors. She was also known for making hateful comments on Facebook about Muslims, going as far as saying she wished the holocaust happened to them. Considering that these were teenagers, who tend not to care about social issues that much, the comments about Muslims didn't really piss people off that much until the Holocaust one, at which point most people started to really hate her. In addition to all that, Natalie claimed that she was not only a virgin, but had never even been in a relationship before, and a lot of the people that frequently saw her bad side didn't find that too hard to believe.

And it was hardly surprising that when the girls' walked in the party doors, one of the first things they noticed was that about 85% of the people there were boys. The only reason that Gwen, Heather, and Bridgette were invited was because Natalie told a few people that they could pick a friend to invite themselves, and Geoff, Trent, DJ, Duncan, and Cody were all among the people who were told they could bring a friend, (Lindsay was given an invitation of her own, strangely enough.)

"Hey girls!" DJ, with his arm around Ashley, called out, "welcome to the party."

"How is it, so far?" Bridgette asked.

"It's been pretty fucking awesome! I mean, everyone's just getting drunk and dancing and it's just been a fucking blast."

"DJ and Duncan poured maple syrup on my tits." Ashley said, and the girl's looked at DJ strangely.

"It's a long story," she said, "anyways have fun."

The girl's walked into go join the party. Lindsay brought a bunch of cases of beer and went to go put them in the fridge, when she bumped into her old friend Beth Page. Beth was a rather unattractive farm girl, who had been home schooled for many years, then went to a smaller school, so she still didn't understand a lot of the little social details of a big public high school. She really admired Lindsay and tried to get in her little group with her, Gwen, Heather, and Bridgette. Lindsay didn't hate Beth… but she wasn't about to promote her to best friend status anytime soon.

"Hey, Lindsay." She said.

Beth spoke with a bit of a lisp, making her words a little bit difficult to understand if you weren't paying very good attention.

"Hey Beth… how's life?"

"It's good, I've had so much fun at the party and stuff…"

"Have you drunk yet?"

"I had like one beer… it tasted like crap.

"I love the taste of beer… but yeah I used to hate it, so I can kinda understand where…"

"Oh My God! Here he comes!" Beth shouted, as Lindsay saw Duncan approach her.

"Hey ladies." Duncan said, adding a wink and a gunshot motion with his hand.

"Hey Duncan, having fun?"

"This party has actually been pretty epic… I thought it was gonna be absolute shit, but it's actually been pretty fucking legit. Did you hear about what DJ and I did to Ashley?"

"Yeah… why?"

"It was a dare. Me and him poured syrup on her tits and then DJ had to lick them off… it was pretty hilarious actually."

"Is it one of those things where you kinda have to be there?"

"Yup. Anyways, I'm gonna go find Katie, you girls have fun."

Hi Duncan!" Beth yelled excitedly.

"Hey… um…"

"Beth." She said.

"Right… peace."

Lindsay turned to her, "You totally like Duncan, don't you?"

"No, I don't." Beth said.

"C'mon, basically all you've been doing lately is trying to get his attention."

"OK," Beth said, "I like him, but don't tell him, I don't want him to know."

"Beth, let him know, he's a straight, teenage guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, my mom once told me that the only thing men care about is sex. Obviously that's bullshit, but what is true is that if you offer them a good fuck, they're not gonna turn it down."

Beth looked confused, "Lindsay, are you saying I should try to… y'know… bang him?"

"Well… if you're not comfortable with it I can't force you, but just think about what you're missing." With that she winked at Beth, put a cigarette in her mouth, grabbed a beer from the fridge, lit the smoke, and then left the kitchen.

Later that night, Lindsay was just standing around, talking to friends and whatnot, when she dropped the cigarette she was smoking at the time, on the floor. As she went to go pick it up, she felt someone lift her skirt up and smack her ass. She stood up and turned her head around, to find Natalie McGrady grinding up against her.

"Natalie, what the fuck are you doing?" she asked.

"Lindsay baby… I've always had a bit of a crush on you, and I was thinking…" she began to move her hand up her skirt, "that maybe just for tonight… you'd fuck me… hard."

Now, under normal circumstances, Lindsay would have expected that this was another trick from Natalie, sort of the same things she did to boys usually. And even if she didn't assume it, she still had a wonderful girlfriend, Shelly, who she had plans to eventually get married to, and didn't want to ruin it with one night with some bitch. But her hormones, combined with the alcohol, were not allowing her to think clearly, and all she could think about was, _must get hot pussy._

"Natalie," Lindsay said, "of course I would love to fuck you… hard or not."

"Follow me to my room upstairs," Natalie said, grabbing Lindsay by the hand and taking her to her bedroom.

"Now baby," Natalie said, "get on the bed, doggy style, pretty little ass towards my face, and I got a special surprise for you."

Lindsay was more than happy to comply.

"Now what baby?"

Natalie pulled out a pair of handcuffs from inside her shirt (somehow Lindsay didn't notice there was anything there,) hooked them up to Lindsay's wrists and put them around the bed frame so Lindsay couldn't escape.

"Now are you gonna fuck me baby?" Lindsay asked.

Natalie pulled out her camera, took a picture and said, "Watchya gonna do now, bitch? Another point for Nat McGrady." And with that, she left the room, leaving Lindsay trapped, stuck to the bedpost. She yelled for help, but anytime she yelled, Nat would just turn the music up louder. She eventually decided that yelling was futile, and she was gonna have to wait until someone showed up to get her out.

Downstairs in the basement, Beth, deciding that she would take Lindsay's advice in trying to get Duncan, was looking for him. She eventually found him playing truth or dare with a bunch of his buddies, his arm wrapped around Katie's waist.

"Hey Duncan!" Beth yelled at the top of her lungs, and the punk guy turned around a little bit alarmed. When he saw that it was just Beth, he calmed down.

"Oh hey, um…" he paused for a moment, "look, I'm kinda bad with names, so could you remind me?"

"It's Beth!"

"Oh yeah, that was it… sorry."

"Duncan always remembers my name, don't you, Dunkie?" Katie said.

"Of course I do, baby, how could I forget you?" He then turned back to Beth, "So anyways, um…"

"Beth!"

"Right… anyways Beth, what's good?"

"Nothing really, just came downstairs looking for you."

Duncan was a little creped out by that, "Cool story, bro." He said, before turning to the rest of the circle, "So, whose turn was it?"

"Ashley's," Bridgette said, and DJ nodded in agreement.

"K Ash, watchya gonna ask?"

"Truth or dare?" she said.

"Um… Ashley," Geoff said, "you have to pick a person you're gonna ask truth or dare to."

"Oh… OK, Geoff, truth or dare."

"Dare." He answered; however after that, Ashley said nothing.

"Ashley, you have to fucking ask the question."

"I know… I just forgot what the question was."

Geoff whispered to Duncan, "we're gonna be here a long fucking time."

"She is such a fucking dumbass." Duncan whispered back.

About an hour after Ashley's brain fart, it was officially 2007. Everyone in the party (except Lindsay 'cuz she was cuffed up in the master bed room,) gathered in the living room to watch the clock count down to 0.

"10, 9, 8, 7!" the all shouted. Ashley grabbed a bottle of champagne and prepared to pop off the cap.

"6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" at this point they were literally screaming, "HAPPY FUCKING NEW YEAR!"

Ashley; however, was about a second and a half late in popping the cork of the bottle, and when she did, she smacked herself in the face with it and had to run to the kitchen to go get some ice. No one else really noticed though, they were all just drinking and making random New Year's Resolutions that they would probably all forget by January 10.

"Damn it you fucking assholes!" Lindsay yelled from upstairs, although no one heard her, "Get me out of these fucking handcuffs!"

"Hey Heather." Gwen said, "Only two more years."

"Until we can drive?"

"Well, I was gonna say only two more years of Bush, but yeah, that too."

At about 12:30 am, Gwen, Heather, & Trent finally did show up to have another one of their freaky threesomes, when they saw Lindsay cuffed to the bed.

"Lindsay!" Gwen yelled, "What the hell happened?"

"Natalie McGrady," Lindsay growled, "that's what happened."

Gwen uncuffed her friend and she began squeezing her wrists to try and get the blood flowing back into them.

"Thanks." Lindsay said.

"Don't mention it. Anyways, me, Heather, and Trent are gonna get kinda busy in here, so it's probably best if you…"

"Don't worry; I'm on my way out. I was gonna go find Ms. McGrady anyways and, y'know," Lindsay cracked her knuckles, "pay her a visit."

Lindsay didn't want to admit this to herself, but she really hated when Gwen, Heather and Trent got down and dirty. Not because of some moral issue, as she believed that sex could never be immoral. But in spite of the fact that she was dating Shelly, she not only still had a crush on Gwen, but had started to develop a bit of a thing for Heather as well, so when Trent got to bang both of them it really made her jealous, even though she didn't want to be. And when she got jealous, she often ended up disliking the person she was jealous at, and she didn't want to hate Trent as he was a pretty cool guy. She tried to ignore her discomfort and focus on the job at hand; kicking Natalie's ass.

Lindsay walked down the stairs onto the main floor, where she found the girl flirting with a couple of guys in the kitchen. _What a serious fucking bitch, _Lindsay thought, and decided that she would sneak up on Natalie before attacking, just to get that element of surprise in as well. She continued walking slowly until she got close enough to strike; she wasn't really sure if Natalie knew she was there, but she knew that she didn't see this coming.

"Hey bitch!" Lindsay called out, and when Natalie turned to face her, she punched her square in the jaw. Natalie immediately bent down and put her hand to her wound, seeing that it was bleeding.

"I can't believe you would fucking do that you whore!" Natalie yelled.

"Hey, that's why you don't fuck with me." Lindsay said.

Natalie then jumped on her and the two girls started fighting; it was mostly a catfight, slapping and grabbing each other and pulling each other's hair, but they did get in a few punches on occasion.

"Hey!" Noah, who was one of the guys Natalie was flirting with, shouted, "you two, back off and leave each other be."

"Noah, if you ever try to tell me what to do again, I'll kill you after I kill her!" Lindsay exclaimed. "You don't know what this piece of shit did to me!"

Lindsay grabbed Natalie's top and pinned her down on the floor, got on top of her, grabbed her knife; Krystal; out from inside her top (she kept it between her boobs,) and put it to Natalie's throat.

"Touch me again and I'll fucking slit your throat." Lindsay said. "Now saying you're my bitch if you want to get out."

"Are you enjoying this?" Natalie chirped, "Do you like being this close to another woman?"

Lindsay punched her in the stomach, and pressed the knife so it was sitting right up against Natalie's skin, "I'm not fucking joking, say you're my bitch and I'll leave you alone."

"Okay," Natalie pleaded, "Fine, I'm your bitch."

"Good."

Lindsay got off Natalie, walked out of the house and slammed the front door behind her, leaving Natalie a little bit traumatized and everyone else who watched very confused. She sat down on the front porch, lit a cigarette and started crying. Bridgette came out after her to see what was up.

"Hey Linds, why are you out here chilling alone?" Bridgette asked.

"I just… I just viciously attacked a girl for a little prank… yeah Natalie's a shithead, but I was just out of control, I could have fucking killed her."

"Lindsay, you just gotta relax, the substances are fucking with your head. Why don't you go home, get some rest, and we'll see you tomorrow."

"But I don't want to just leave this place; I'll look like such a fucking loser."

"Lindsay, you aren't a loser, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. What you did was bad, but a lot of people have done way worse things than you have. I don't mean to try and get rid of you, but you should go home, get some shut eye, and enjoy the rest of the night with a peaceful sleep.

"I guess you're probably right Bridgette… sure as hell beats sitting out here alone."

The two girls hugged and Lindsay went on her way.

"You're just gonna walk?"

"Yeah, my house is only about a twenty minute walk away, and I kinda need the fresh air."

"K… oh yeah, Lindsay?"

"What?"

"It was pretty epic seeing Natalie get her ass handed to her."

Lindsay smiled, "peace."

**Time: 2 January 2007**

Chris McLean was in his house, getting ready for teaching again, as regular classes at Leaf would resume in a few days, but on that day he had a visitor, a fellow teacher at the school.

"So Chris," Veronica said, "I hear you're really into that chick Lindsay Cunningham… I heard you want to tap that ass."

"Damn she's hot." Chris said, "I don't get it, I've gotten a lot of hot high school girls before… why the hell isn't she into me?"

"Because she's a raging dyke, you fucking idiot."

"No fucking way, she dresses like a fucking Barbie Doll."

"Well, it seems like I pick up on gossip way better than you do. People talk about her lesbianism all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And if you actually watch Lindsay instead of just staring at her T&A 24/7, you'd see that she checks out other girls all the time… I'm pretty sure I even saw her checking me out once or twice."

"Oh…"

"Besides, her girlfriend is in one of my biology classes, so that's kind of the nail in the coffin."

"I see…"

"And to top it all off Chris, someone's sexuality doesn't really determine how someone dresses, nor is it vise-versa. It can influence it, but so can like 30 other fucking things. If you'd just pay a little attention, you would have gotten it the instant she came out of the closet… I think everyone had to say something about her when that happened. Honestly Chris, are you oblivious to everything that goes on around you? What are you gonna tell me next, that 9/11 was actually caused by Middle Eastern terrorists?"

"But it was…"

"Chris, you're either the dumbest person in the world or just fucking blind; honestly man, have you…"

"Okay I get it, she's gay, I get the fucking point!" Chris yelled, a little bit angered, "So now that we've established that, the question is, what girl should I bang next?"

"Is that the only reason you became a teacher, so that you could fuck teenage girls?"

"And so people would call me Mr. McLean."

"Right… well whatever you do, don't you dare touch my daughter. If you even lay a finger on her, I'll report you to Amber faster than you can breathe."

(A/N: Amber Lovette, the person Veronica was referring to, is the principal of Ryan Leaf High School.)

"Alright, I won't hit on your daughter… I got a lot of other hot chicks in my classes… I think."

"Well that's nice. Although to be honest, you'd probably be an improvement over her current boyfriend. Honestly I don't think I've ever met a bigger idiot in my life… okay, I've met Fred Phelps so I take that back, but other than him… you get what I'm saying."

"So does that mean I can…?"

"Fuck you, Chris!"

**Time: 5 January 2007**

First day back to school, which meant the first day of getting up early and listening to boring teachers talk about boring shit throughout the day before being abused by Chris in 8th period in over 2 weeks. In addition, it was less than 2 weeks before final exams, so people were a little bit stressed out. When Lindsay saw Shelly; however, her stress mostly disappeared.

"Shelly!" she squealed, "It's been way too fucking long!" It had actually only been about a week since they'd seen each other, but apparently that's too long for Lindsay. So Lindsay ran up and hugged Shelly.

"How have you been?" Lindsay asked.

"I got grounded again." Shelly complained.

"Why?"

"I really don't even know… they're just a bunch of idiots."

"Oh… well that's stupid. Well, I think I know how to make you feel better."

Lindsay pushed Shelly's body against her locker and the two girls started making out. They continued until they noticed that there were a bunch of boys surrounding them, some of them were probably drooling.

"Uh… Shelly… we have an audience." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I realized that… I kinda had to get to class anyways, see you after school?"

"Of course."

Lindsay blew Shelly a kiss and then turned away to go join her friends.

"I love that chick." Lindsay said.

"I can see that." Bridgette replied.

During history class; however, something very strange happened… Chris didn't try to hit on Lindsay once the entire class. He was actually a pretty good teacher for once, instructing people, providing good references and not flirting with girls the entire time.

"What's gotten into him?" Heather whispered to Lindsay.

"I don't know… I have two solutions. Either he got decked in the head and it completely re-set his brain, or he's been replaced by an android."

"You know, Lindsay," Gwen said, "I really wonder what the fuck goes on in your head sometimes."

**Time: 9 January 2007**

Shelly was at home, in her house, with two of her closest friends, Wanda Russell, and a black girl named Sandra Carter. The three were planning to go see a movie later that night, and until the 9 pm showing they decided that they would just sit and chat about random stuff, like 'who likes who' and 'how much of an idiot is Coughlin' and shit like that. Shelly's parents were out, and Coughlin was on a date with his girlfriend Mary Beck, (who he said that he was going to ask to marry him,) so they were all alone in the house, or at least they were until there was a ring at the doorbell, and Sandra went to go get it.

"Hi," the woman at the door said, "You probably know who I am, but just in case you don't, my name's Leanne Cunningham. Anyways, I'm looking for a girl named Shelly Coughlin, is she here?"

"What do you want, Leanne?"

"Oh nothing." She said, sitting down right next to Shelly, "I just want to talk." She added a little smile and wink at the end.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Oh, lots of things." Leanne said, and she began stroking Shelly's thigh.

"What are you doing, Leanne?"

"Well…" she bit her lip, "I've always found you kind of cute."

_Damn she's hot, _Shelly thought, _gotta focus._

"Why would I ever want you? You've tried to humiliate my Lindsay constantly, you make her hide her sexuality from her own father, you've killed, raped, and stolen… you're a horrible human being, Leanne, and the fact that you're pretty doesn't change shit, I don't want anything to do with you."

Leanne was little bit taken aback by Shelly's bold stance, but she kept persisting, "Look Shelly, you're passing up an opportunity to get with the hottest milf in Missouri, trust me honey, that's not something you want to do. And yeah, I've done some bad things in the past, but I promise you I'm very, very sorry."

Shelly was now officially angry, "Okay firstly, don't ever call me honey. And even if that sorry was genuine; and I know it wasn't… hell, even if you had never done anything wrong in your entire fucking life, I'm dating Lindsay, and I can't fucking cheat on her… I love her just too damn much."

Wanda and Sandra were just watching the situation completely shocked, fascinated, and creped out.

"Shelly, you're about to make the biggest mistake of your fucking life."

"I really don't care what you can do to me, I'm not gonna get involved in your sick games."

Leanne laughed, than headed towards the door, "suit yourself, but don't say I didn't warn you." She added a wink at the end of her sentence.

**Time: 14 January 2007**

When Gwen first stepped into school that morning, she was almost immediately confronted by Trent, who had some rather disturbing news.

"Gwen, we need to talk." He said.

"Shit Trent, the last time you said that, we broke up. It better not be that again."

"Gwen, I'm not gonna break up with you… but I did hear something rather disturbing."

"What?"

"Did you give Tyler a blowjob?"

Gwen was completely taken aback by the question, "Um… what?"

"Did you give Tyler a blowjob; it's a fairly simple question."

"Hell no! Tyler's fucking disgusting, why would I ever want anything to do with that dork? Who told you?"

"Tyler."

"Why did I even bother asking? You actually believe that guy, he's a giant bullshit artist Trent. You do believe me that I didn't blow him, right?"

"Of course I believe you. I never really believed him in the first place, I just wanted to make sure. But there are a lot of people who, for some reason, do believe him, so… be prepared to get lots of questions the entire day."

Trent was right. Throughout the entire day, a ton of people were asking her the same damn question, '_Did you blow Tyler?' _

"No!" She reacted every time, "that's just some stupid bullshit rumor that Tyler made up to make himself more popular." And while most people, knowing Tyler had a tendency to lie, believed her, she was sure that some people still thought that Tyler really did get a blowjob from Gwen, so she decided to confront Tyler after school. Naturally of course, she brought Lindsay along with her.

"Tyler, why the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Why did you tell people I gave you head?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. You sure you're okay, Gwen?"

"Don't play stupid with me asshole," Gwen said, "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"Gwen, please talk about something that actually freaking happened, y'know."

"Look," Lindsay said, "admit to what you did, or I'll tell everyone about you and Coughlin."

"Whatever." Tyler said, and he walked away.

"That guy is a fucking dick." Lindsay said, "Remind me why I ever went out with him."

"I don't know, I don't think those days were your best of times, Lindsay."

"No shit."

**Time: 17 January 2007**

When Lindsay learned that Coughlin was stockpiling weapons in his locker, she couldn't say she was surprised, as she knew Coughlin, as well as Blake and Reese (who were also keeping weapons in their locker,) had a lot of people who hated them and would probably need to defend themselves in one way or another, not could she say she was appalled, as she knew there were a lot worse things in the world then keeping a couple guns and some ammunition in your school locker, but she was very curious.

"So, why exactly are you guys keeping this shit in your lockers?" she asked.

"Because we think we might be getting in a fight with some other gang, and we want to have the upper hand." Reese said.

"Okay but… who are these guys?"

"A couple of assholes in Grade 12. I'm not gonna tell you because we kinda want to keep this between us. And I know from personal experience how quickly rumors can spread, whether they're true or not, and when a rumor spreads eventually the authorities take notice, so if this ever gets out, we're all fucked, so keep it quiet, okay?"

"Alright. I promise."

Lindsay did intend to keep her promise, and she did keep her promise, she never told anyone except Gwen, Heather, and Bridgette (who she knew she could trust.) So, how did the situation spiral out of control… well, you'll find out.

**Time: 19 January 2007**

Exam periods officially began at Ryan Leaf High School.

**Time: 23 January 2007**

Exam periods ended, except for a few specialized exams for some of the people in Grade's 11 & 12.

**Time: 24 January 2007**

"Y'know what day it is, right?" Lindsay asked her friends.

"Uh… January 24?" Heather said.

"Well yeah, but it's also Shelly's birthday."

"Oh…" Gwen said, "What are you getting her?"

Lindsay pulled an aerosol can out of her bag and tossed it lightly.

"What the hell's that?"

"Whipped cream."

"Is that her gift?"

"Yup."

"Seems like kind of a shitty gift if you ask me."

"You just don't get it do you."

"No I… oh." Gwen said, finally getting it, "did you get her anything else."

"I bought her a new DVD player 'cuz hers' broke… but this, of course, is my main gift."

"OK…" Gwen said, "Have fun with that."

**Time: 27 January 2007**

Second semester officially started at Ryan Leaf High. The first thing everyone got was, going back to their old classes one last time, their exam scores and their final scores for their courses. Lindsay passed every course, although she did get a 'D' in Geography, and as far as she could tell, none of the people she had asked had failed anything either, except Duncan, who failed History because he missed too many classes during his time in juvie and would thus have to go to summer school for a few weeks in order to make up, in the end, it's probably not that big of a deal.

The thing they did in the second half of the day; however, was an introduction to their second semester classes, and once again, Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, & Lindsay all had a class with Ms. Veronica Hornet, this time, first period Biology, which was Ms. Hornet's "natural" subject. A few other of their friends were in that class, such as Trent, Cody, Ashley, and Courtney, who's not really a friend of theirs, but was well known nevertheless.

Bridgette was still curious on how Veronica and her father knew each other, she knew it wasn't really her business, but it bothered her and she wanted to figure it out. She suspected that they dated at some point, and she was right, but what Bridgette didn't know, what she wouldn't know for quite a while, was just how intimate the two were, which, if you've read this chapter, you would know.

**Time: 29 January 2007**

Lindsay was in her bed, sleeping, waiting for school the next day. At about 1 am, she received a disturbing phone call from Shelly.

"Hi Shelly, what…"

"Get to the fucking police station, now!" she demanded.

_Um… what? _Lindsay thought, _why do I need to be at the cop stop. And how the hell am I going to get there, it's too fucking far to walk?_

"But how should I…"

"I don't know, steal your daddy's car or call a cab or something, but get here as fucking fast as you can."

Lindsay went outside and called a cab, which arrived shortly and took her to the police station. As Lindsay stepped inside she saw a few people waiting around in chairs around the perimeter of the room, and a woman at the front desk who appeared to be looking right at her.

"Are you Lindsay Rio Cunningham?" the woman at the front desk asked her.

"Yes." She said.

"Please follow me." She said, and took her into a room where Shelly and a female officer were already waiting, before leaving and going back to her desk position. The room was all white, no paintings, and very dull. There were three chairs, a desk, and an old computer facing towards the side of the desk with only one chair.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked, "Why is it so urgent that I'm here?"

"Hello, Lindsay," the officer said, "My name is Sheila Douglass, but it's probably better if you call me 'Officer,' or 'Ms. Douglass.' Anyways, there are a few questions we want to ask you, so please answer honestly. To clarify, you're not in trouble with the law, but we feel you may know something about a few certain people who are.

The officer showed three mug shots, and Lindsay immediately recognized them as Blake James, Reese Carlton, and Ryan Coughlin.

"Do you know these three men?" she said.

Lindsay hesitated for a moment, then answered, "Yes. The one on the left is Ryan Coughlin, on the right is Blake James, and in the middle is Reese Carlton."

"Do you know why we have their mug shots?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"All three of these young men were caught with lethal weapons in their lockers at Ryan Leaf High School."

After hearing that, Lindsay's heart skipped a beat, and she started choking. The only people who she had told were Gwen, Heather, and Bridgette, who she had complete 100% trust in. At that moment she believed one of them had told, and it filled her with considerable anger, but she didn't know who to be angry at because she didn't know who did it. And something else didn't make sense; if one of the three of them had told someone else, then the whole thing would have spread around as a rumor around the school before the authorities heard, which made her even more frustrated because the only option that remained was that one (or all) of them went straight to the principal/vice-principal and told, which angered Lindsay even more, because it's one thing to tell something that's supposed to be a secret, but purposefully snitching on someone is a completely different kettle of fish. And after all this thinking, Lindsay could only come to one conclusion… this situation sucks.

"When's the last time you spoke to any of these individuals?" Officer Douglass asked.

"The last time I said hi to Coughlin was January 25, his birthday. I don't remember about Reese and Blake, but I know it was before then."

"I don't mean just face-to-face. I mean by any media whatsoever."

"What are you talking about?"

"On January 26, 2007, you and Coughlin exchanged an e-mail conversation about the guns that he and his two buddies were hiding in their lockers, did you not?"

Lindsay was completely shocked, "I did, but those conversations were supposed to be private, just me and him, how the hell did you guys get a hold of them!"

"Relax Ms. Cunningham, please calm down, I need your co-operation. What we know for a fact is that the conversations between you and Coughlin were sent to Ryan Leaf High School on January 28, 2011, by one Natalie McGrady. She claims that you sent her the conversations, so either you were hacked, somebody knew your password, or you left your computer on and someone else forwarded the e-mails. In any of these scenarios, do you know anyone whom that may be?"

"My ex-boyfriend, Noah Patel, has a rudimentary understanding of computer hacking, but it's not that great, and Noah isn't a malicious person, he wouldn't send 3 people to the potential of life imprisonment just to get back at me. And I haven't told anyone my password except Gwen Morrow, Heather Lee, and Bridgette Collins, my three closest friends who I can trust 100%. And I usually log out of my computer when I'm not using it, not 100% of the time, but I always log out of my e-mail. And once again, I've only told my password to 3 people, so it doesn't make sense that it could be someone at home."

"OK, thank you for your time Lindsay, and please, next time you hear about someone stockpiling weapons, please contact someone. It doesn't have to be a police officer, just try to get them help so they don't end up behind bars. Oh and by the way, none of your friend's will be getting life sentences, but… don't expect them to get out of prison anytime soon. Have a good one!"

On the cab ride home, Lindsay and Shelly were sitting in the back, talking about what had happened.

"Shelly, I'm really, really sorry."

"Lindsay… I'm not mad at you." Shelly said.

"You're not?"

"I'm not mad at you because you got hacked. To be honest, I think a few people were already suspicious of Ryan, as he had been known to do shit like this in the past, so the e-mails just confirmed it. But when I find the fucker's who ratted out my brother, I'm gonna fucking kill them!"

"What about the people that Coughlin and the others were going to fight? Will they come after you?"

"I don't think so Lindsay… we should be safe."

The two girl's shared a passionate kiss before going their separate ways and back to bed.

** Time: 31 January 2007**

Ryan Coughlin, Reese Carlton, and Blake James all plead guilty to the charges they were accused of and were sentenced to a minimum of 8 years in prison.

**Time: 3 February 2007**

Lindsay needed someone to talk to about the whole Coughlin arrest situation. Yes she wasn't extremely close to any of them, but the fact remains that seeing your friends ratted out and arrested, and sentenced to long term prison sentences, isn't exactly the most fun of experiences in the world. She could have talked to Shelly, or one of her friends, but they already knew the situation and could only offer so much help. Her parents wouldn't be of any use, James would smother her, and Leanne just wouldn't give a shit at best. But there were two people she knew who might be able to help her, two people she hadn't seen in a while but basically anyone who ever met them, respected them in some way…

"I'm guessing you heard about what happened to Coughlin and the boys." Todd said.

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "I don't know why I'm so upset about this, I mean, I was never really that close to Blake or Reese, and yeah I was friends with Coughlin, but it's not like we were super tight or anything."

"I think you feel partly responsible for what happened." Ace said, "That's why you feel so awful."

Lindsay thought for a moment, "now that you mention it… I do kind of… I mean they read my e-mail and that's how the guys got busted. The cop said I was probably hacked, but still…"

"First of all," Ace said, "the cops are bullshitting you. You weren't hacked, at least it's very unlikely, what probably happened is that the police read your e-mail, or what's even more likely is that they read Coughlin's as he was already a suspect in the eyes of the cops."

"The police read people's private e-mail?"

"Their cops; they think that just because they work for the government they can do whatever the fuck they want. It's absolute fucking bullshit, and the worst fucking part about it all is that most of them get their jollies by harassing people, both guilty and innocent."

"They said that they got the messages in an e-mail from Natalie McGrady."

"Oh… well that's interesting… and confusing… I don't know." Ace said, "Just be skeptical of the lines of bullshit the cops feed you, okay?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Good." She said, before pulling a pack of Belmont's out of her pocket, "You want a smoke?" she asked.

"Sure." Lindsay said, pulling one out of the pack and lighting it.

"Anyways," Todd said, "Back when I was in high school, a friend of mine got sentenced to 20 years in prison."

"For what?" Lindsay asked.

"Second degree murder. He and this other guy got in a fight, he got tired of dealing with the guy so he pulled out his gun and killed him. It was pretty tough on me when he went to jail, but eventually you just get over it and move on. By the way, that guy's getting this November, so I'll be sure to greet him."

"Next year? How long ago were you in High School?"

"I know I look younger than my age, but I'm 36." Todd said.

"What?"

"I know, no one believes me when I tell them, but you can check my driver's licence."

Todd pulled out his driver's licence and showed it to Lindsay. It said: Todd Morrow, born June 2, 1970.

_Morrow, _Lindsay thought, _that name seems really familiar… where have I heard it before?_

"Anyways," Todd said, "The feeling is a lot worse when people die then when they go to prison, trust me."

"I don't know." Lindsay said, "I mean, when someone's dead, at least you know where they are… well, disregarding the whole "life after death" question, anyways."

"Trust me, Lindsay, it's not. My ex-wife died a few months ago, and honestly I felt awful about it."

"Your ex-wife?"

"Yeah, I married a woman named Emily Grossman a whole bunch of years ago, but things didn't really work out. She died last summer, but I couldn't make her funeral 'cuz I was trapped in an airport in Miami. I think the worst part about it was the fact that I haven't seen my daughter in 13 years."

Lindsay's head was figuratively spinning at this point… she didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but if Todd was who Lindsay thought he was at this point… she wasn't even sure what she would do, but she knew it would be really, really, weird.

"I really wish I could see her again at some point," Todd said, "her name is…"

"Gwen?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah… how did you… do you know her?"

"Do I know her, she's like my closest friend."

"You think I could meet her sometime?"

"OK sure! In fact, I'll go call her now!"

Lindsay picked up her phone and speed-dialled Gwen's number.

"Hello?" Gwen answered.

"Hey Gwen, you'll never guess who I just met."

"Who? You're ego?" Gwen chirped.

"No Gwen… I met your daddy."

Lindsay heard no response from the other end, followed by the phone hanging up. Lindsay stood outside for a moment, just sitting there, processing everything that had just happened on this day. She looked around one more time and said:

"I wonder whose genius idea it was to put a Church right next to a strip club?"

Because the designer had, in fact, placed the two buildings right next to each other.

**Time: 5 February 2007**

Lindsay was walking down the hall, trying to get to one of her next classes, when she was stopped by Harold McGrady.

"Hey Lindsay," Harold said, "Um… there's something I gotta… um… tell you about."

"What is it, Harold?"

"You know how you and my sister have been like fighting and stuff."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'd just like to tell you that I'm, y'know, sorry and stuff, for her sending those messages to get your friend arrested."

Lindsay laughed lightly, "There's no need to be sorry, man, it's not your fault."

Harold said, "I know Natalie can be a bitch to a lot of people, but you have to understand she's not trying to be evil or anything, she's just… her."

"Don't expect us to get along very much," Lindsay said, "but thanks for trying."

**Time: 7 February 2007**

It started off innocently enough. For a biology project (y'know, the class where she had her mother as her teacher and didn't even know it,) Bridgette was partnered up with a guy named Gary Ross. Gary seemed like a nice enough guy, but the problem was that he clearly had a crush on Bridgette. The entire time when they should have been doing work, Gary was trying to strike up a conversation to try and hit on her. He was a good-looking guy and whatnot, but Bridgette already had a boyfriend and she was more concerned with getting an 'A' on her project then having an affair and getting Geoff pissed at her.

"Holy shit!" Bridgette complained after class, "that fucking Gary kid won't leave me alone."

"Gary Ross? He's really hot, if he likes you, then you should go for him." Heather said

"I already have a boyfriend though."

"Yeah Bridgette, but in case you haven't realized," Gwen said, "Geoff is kind of a huge dork."

"He is not!"

"Yes, he is." Gwen said, and Heather nodded in agreement.

"Well you guys fucking suck, I'm out of here." Bridgette complained, then left to go put stuff away in her locker. The two girls still there met up with Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay," Heather said.

"Hey girl, what's good? Gwen, why don't you want to see your father?"

"Because that fucking asshole left me and my mom when I was 1 year old. He's the reason most of my life turned out like shit, and I can't just fucking forgive him now that he wants to 'get to know me' and whatnot."

"Wait," Heather said, "Gwen, you found your dad? You found Todd Morrow?"

"Apparently Lindsay met him."

"I did."

"Where?"

"First time was at Shelly's party back in October, but I didn't know he was Gwen's dad at the time. I just found out a couple days ago." She then turned to Gwen, "C'mon Gwen, please, don't be such a bitch and just meet Todd, he's actually a pretty cool guy."

"Lindsay, I said no, that fucking means no, okay?" she was a little bit frustrated at this point.

Lindsay shrugged, "Fine," she said, "but you're making a mistake."

**Time: 10 February 2007**

Lindsay was in her room late at night, talking to Shelly on the phone.

"So, Shelly," Lindsay said, "how was your night?"

"Wanda and I just went out clubbing, it was fucking awesome!" Shelly said

"Is Wanda with you now?"

"No, she's still back there, I'm just going home now."

"You sure it's safe to be walking home late at night?"

"I got pepper spray and a knife, don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Good. Anyways… did you have any hook-ups?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, Wanda was like fucking everyone, but I don't want to cheat on you like that." Shelly said, "I mean, I danced with a couple of guys, but that was it."

Lindsay said, "You're the best fucking girlfriend ever!"

Shelly smiled, "I'm not that great, I just love you too damn much to do something like that to you."

"I love you too Shelly, and you're definitely great." Lindsay said, "Especially in bed."

"Yo Lindsay!" her sister Karen called from the next room, "be quiet!"

"Sorry."

"Anyways," Lindsay said, "you gonna come over tonight?" she said while licking her lips.

"Sorry, Lindsay, but I'm…"

Shelly mysteriously stopped talking and the call ended. When Lindsay tried to call back, there was no answer.

_She probably just broke her phone or something, _Lindsay told herself, although she wasn't sure how much of that she really believed, _I hope she's okay… I guess I'll see tomorrow._

**Time: 11 February 2007**

The next day at school, Lindsay looked for Shelly, but couldn't find her. She found her friend Sandra and asked her what was up, apparently Shelly just hadn't come today. After school she took a cab to Shelly's house to talk to her parents, apparently they hadn't seen her either.

**Time: 16 February 2007**

February 16 was Bridgette's birthday. In 2007, it was also a Saturday, so she planned to have a major party that night. Duncan's birthday was February 19, and he also planned to have a party, so the two of them decided to put money together so they could rent a frat house and have a combined party, (Lindsay also chipped in with the payments for the frat house, considering that her parents were filthy stinkin' rich.) It was a BYOB party, and Duncan and Bridgette spent the entire last week inviting people to the party, until they had well over 50 people invited, possibly pretty close to 100. The house was just outside of Dramatika, so the police force which destroyed Izzy's party couldn't really do anything about it.

People started arriving relatively early and the party took off quickly. Immediately everyone stated drinking beer, dancing, gossiping, smoking weed, and it wasn't long until the hookups started. At this point, Lindsay still had no idea where Shelly was gone, but she decided to go to the party anyways to try and take her mind off her pressing sadness and worry, and hell, it worked. By 10 pm, she was so drunk, high, and pumped on adrenaline that she couldn't think at all about Shelly, all she could think about were random little pieces of useless knowledge that kept popping through her head.

At around that same time, Bridgette was upstairs making herself a coke & vodka mixer when she felt someone grab her ass. Expecting to see Geoff, she turned around and saw Gary.

As we are all well aware, alcohol can make you do things you wouldn't normally do when sober, and Bridgette was drunk. Although she didn't want to admit this to anyone, including herself, she did find Gary attractive, and now that she was drunk she was going to show just how hot she thought he was. She turned around so they were standing face to face, put her hands in the back of his jeans, and asked him, "Hey Gary… watchya doing?"

"Not much." He said, "Nothing at the moment."

"Well… I think I know what you'll be doing later tonight… and her name is Bridgette Collins."

**About 30 minutes later**

Trent played his acoustic guitar, which he had become quite good at as of recently, for quite a while, showing his skills off to people. Geoff had said that he wanted to learn how to play, and Trent agreed to teach him starting next week. Trent and Geoff then began talking about other stuff as Trent went up to the room where he left his guitar case in, and as the two walked inside… they saw Bridgette and Gary doing the nasty on the bed.

"What the fuck!" Geoff yelled, "Bridgette, how could you fucking do this? And with Nazi-boy? C'mon?"

"Swastika boy?" Bridgette asked.

"Look on his left upper arm." Trent said. Sure enough, Bridgette saw Gary's Swastika tattoo on his left upper arm.

"Well who cares." She said, "It's just a tattoo."

"Just a fucking tattoo!"

Geoff and Trent ran up to attack Gary but he grabbed his clothes and jumped out the window before they had a chance, so they then turned to Bridgette.

"It's probably best if I leave you two alone to talk." Trent said, leaving the room, but still secretly eavesdropping.

"Why the fuck would you do that, Bridgette?" Geoff asked.

"Because I love Gary." She said, "He's way cooler than you are, and way better at sex, and has a bigger dick."

"Well if you like Gary so much then how about you go out with him!"

"Fine by me!"

"So we're breaking up then." Geoff said.

"I guess so."

Geoff quickly left the room to get out of the awkward situation, as it was likely Bridgette would get very emotional about being dumped on her birthday.

"Is it over, man?" Trent asked.

"Yeah."

"As bad as it is to dump someone on their birthday… she fucked Nazi-boy… I mean that's about as bad as it gets." Trent said.

While Bridgette was crying upstairs in the room she was left in, Lindsay went up to comfort her.

"Oh my God Bridgette, what's wrong?"

"Geoff dumped me."

Lindsay was surprised, "He dumped you on your birthday? That's pretty assholy, why did he dump you?"

Bridgette was fighting back tears to try and speak, "I cheated on him."

"Ooh…" Lindsay said, "No offense Bridgette, but that wasn't smart."

Bridgette flipped, "YOU THINK I DON'T FUCKING KNOW THAT!"

"OK calm down, now if there's anything you need to talk to me about, just text me and I'll be there. Until then, I'll leave you in peace."

And it was at that exact moment when Lindsay stepped out of the room that her cell phone rang.

_Bridgette already, _she thought, but it was actually a call from Shelly's mother. When she saw the number she instantly got incredibly nervous.

"Hello?" Lindsay said tentatively.

"Hi Lindsay… I think there's something you should know." Shelly's mother said, "We found Shelly."

If Lindsay had been paying more attention, she would have noticed the monotone voice and sensed something was wrong, but she was overcome by happiness, so she didn't.

"Really! That's fantastic, please put her on the phone I want to talk to her!"

"We can't put her on the phone."

"Why not?"

"Because… she's dead."

**A/N: I put more effort and ideas into this chapter than I did any other chapter in the entire story, so I really hope y'all like it. And this chapter had over 9,000 words too… yay. On a personal note, yesterday was my birthday, so wish me a happy belated birthday. Peace.**


	20. XX: Bad Decisions & A Relapse

**Chapter 20**

**Bad Decisions & A Relapse**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. I've been having a lot of writer's block lately, which is why I haven't been able to get this chapter uploaded as fast as I wanted too, but nevertheless, here it is now, and I believe it's pretty good. **

**Oh yeah, and guess what takes **place** in this chapter… the very first dialogue of the story between everyone's favourite TDS couple; Duncan & Courtney. So without further ado, let's dive into the world of Dramatika.**

**Time: 17 February 2007**

"Lindsay!" Heather yelled, "Let me in your fucking room."

"Go away, bitch!" Lindsay yelled back.

"C'mon Lindsay," Gwen said, "We just want to talk to you."

"Well I don't fucking feel like talking… why can't you idiots get that through your fucking heads. Just fucking leave me alone, okay!"

"I think we should go," Gwen said, "She just needs space."

"You two can leave if you want to, I'm not giving up." Duncan said. "Hey, Lindsay, I know your depressed, but you're not the only one who's lost someone close before… all three of us have and we think we can help you get over this. My sister was best friends with Shelly, how do you think she feels?"

Lindsay didn't respond for a second, until she unlocked her door and opened it. She looked like absolute hell, her hair was a mess, she was half-naked, and she had bags under her eyes and an almost finished cigarette in her left hand.

"Alright," she said, "you can come in if it makes you happy."

The three of them sat on Lindsay's bed next to her. They sat quietly for a short moment before Lindsay collapsed on Duncan's shoulder and fell into uncontrollable tears.

"Why was she just fucking taken away from me like that?" Lindsay managed to articulate through her sobs, "why did Leanne do that to her?"

"Lindsay, how do you know it was Leanne?" Gwen asked.

"It's always Leanne… it's always that fucking bitch, anytime anything starts to go right for me, she's here to… to…" she started crying again.

Duncan wasn't really used to trying to comfort girls. Yeah he had an older sister, but he usually left the comforting of her to either their father or her boy-toy of the week. He'd had four girlfriends, but Gwen and Heather didn't usually get over-emotional, Lindsay could usually handle her own problems, and whenever his current girlfriend, Katie, got choked up, he just tried to ignore her (yeah, he's a really great boyfriend, isn't he?) When Gwen and Heather told him that he should come over to Lindsay's house with them, he initially refused, knowing his difficulty at comforting women, but after some convincing, reminding him that he was Lindsay's best male friend after all, he relented. So when Lindsay collapsed on his shoulder, he did the only thing he really knew how to, he hugged her and let her cry on his shirt.

"Damn Lindsay," he said, "I just bought this fucking shirt too."

Lindsay let out a light chuckle and wiped her eyes, "Y'know, I think its better that you're all here," she said… "It's not that I didn't want to let you in, I just… didn't want… anyone to see how… how… fucked up I am right now."

"Linds," Gwen said, "your girlfriend just died, no one blames you for acting like an idiot, everyone does it when their mourning."

There was a knock on Lindsay's door, "Hey Lindsay, I know you're in there, open up!" a female voice, presumably Leanne, said.

"What do you want, Leanne." Lindsay called back.

"Could you just let me in?" Leanne demanded.

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to talk to you."

"If you're gonna make fun of me for Shelly being killed, just don't bother, I don't want to hear it."

"I won't do that, I promise." Leanne said, and her voice sounded sincere.

"Fine." Lindsay got up, and opened the door. Leanne was standing there with a neutral expression on her face, before she walked inside and sat down Lindsay's bed next to her friends; Lindsay followed her.

"Hey Lindsay. I heard about what happened… it was actually in the newspaper."

"It wasn't like front page or anything, was it?"

"No, her name was in the obituaries. Look, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Believe it or not I do, when I was 15 my boyfriend was killed. I was completely devastated at the time, but on the other hand, if he hadn't died I never would have met James."

"Since when do you give a shit about dad?"

"If I never had met James, I wouldn't be filthy stinkin' rich, would I? Lindsay, the point is that shit happens for a reason, and I know it must feel pretty horrible, but it could turn out to be a blessing in disguise."

Lindsay was confused; why was Leanne trying to comfort her? Usually when something bad happened to Lindsay, she would rub it in her face, whether she was the one who caused the bad thing to happen or not. She wasn't complaining, but she was definitely suspicious.

"Hey Leanne, I appreciate you trying to help, but I think I just need a moment with my friends."

Leanne smiled, "If you need me for anything I'll be in my room." She then hugged her daughter, and Lindsay awkwardly hugged back. After that, she turned to the other three people in the room.

"Hi Gwen, how are you?" She asked cheerfully.

"Um… I'm good." Gwen said.

"That's wonderful. What about you, Heather?"

"I'm alright… um… Mrs. Cunningham."

"Please call me Leanne." She said, before turning to Duncan.

"Hey," she said, "your name's Duncan, right?"

"Yup."

"You're kinda cute." She said while giggling, before whispering in his ear, "come to my room if you want a piece of this ass." She then proceeded to lick his ear before leaving the room.

"What the fuck is up with her?" Gwen asked.

"I got no fucking idea, but I have a feeling that it ain't good." Lindsay said.

**Time: 18 February 2007**

The first day back to school since the death of her girlfriend, Lindsay encountered a hater early on.

"Yo Lindsay, I heard what happened to your dyke friend." Natalie said.

"Yeah…"

"I think it's pretty cool that she's gone, no?"

If it had been anyone except Natalie, Lindsay probably would have become very offended and flipped at them. But because it was Natalie, who was known for saying stupid shit like that, she laughed.

"Natalie," Lindsay said while laughing, "you are a good example of what internet trolls become if they don't spend enough time in their parent's basement."

"What do you mean?"

"A spoiled, stupid princess who makes fun of good people when they die… you're a joke, Natalie." She said before leaving.

Apart from her altercation with Natalie, most of the attention Lindsay got was sympathetic, often even empathetic. Even people she didn't like, such as Tyler or Courtney, told her about how bad they felt about it, and she knew that a lot of it was they were just trying to look good, but she did like to think that they were at least somewhat genuine, which was probably the case with Courtney (she was less sure about Tyler.) Even the school principal called her down to tell her how sorry she was for her loss and told her that if she needed to say anything she would be willing to listen. Lindsay thanked her and left.

At lunch that day, she saw Eva Kovalevsky, who was not in a good mood at all. Ever since she started dating Izzy, Eva had mellowed out quite a lot, but today she was all the rage.

"Lindsay, have you seen Izzy?" Eva asked, making a rather pathetic attempt to hide her anger.

"No." Lindsay said, "But I'm guessing you want to find her for some reason."

"That fucking bitch broke up with me this morning… by a fucking text message!"

"Wow… that sucks, Eva." Lindsay said, trying her best to look like she gave a fuck.

"She said she's going back to chasing Cody; I need to find that bitch and make sure she pays!"

"Eva… don't do anything you'll regret."

Eva stormed off but Lindsay held her back.

"Get off of me, you stupid slut!"

"Eva, Shelly just died."

Eva stopped fighting immediately, "Oh my god… I honestly didn't know that, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, you don't have to feel sorry for me, I just wanted you to put things in perspective, that's all."

"I hope you don't mind me for asking, but… how did she die?"

Lindsay smiled, "We kinda look like idiots talking in the middle of the hallway, let's go to the park nearby, we can chat there."

"What if we're not back in time for class?"

"Who gives a fuck? It's school."

The two girls walked to the park, which was only 4 or 5 minutes away from the school (and actually quite close to Eva's house,) sat on the swings, and talked quietly. Lindsay lit a cigarette and offered one to Eva.

"C'mon Eva, try one." She said.

"No thanks, Lindsay, I don't like smokes."

"C'mon Eva, please…"

"Fine. I've never used a lighter before though."

"I'll light it for you."

Eva put the cigarette in her mouth as Lindsay lit it. After Eva's first pull, she coughed… a lot.

"Yup, that's what happens with your first smoke, don't worry, it gets better later."

"Honestly, Lindsay," Eva said, "I'm really sorry about what happened to Shelly. I wouldn't have started bitching at you if I had known…"

"Eva, I said don't worry about it. I've never been dumped before, but I was cheated on, and it felt… just fucking awful. I don't blame you for wanting to kill Izzy; my concern was that you're the type of person who'd actually go through with it."

Eva chuckled.

"So, you said you wanted to know how Shelly died? I don't know; all I know is that one day she went missing and then we found her dead. Her funeral is in a couple of days…" Lindsay started crying.

"I'm sorry, if this topic is going to hurt you this badly, we can talk about something else."

"No, it's better if I get my feelings out… Eva, I think my mom killed her."

Eva knew a little bit about Leanne and some of the things she'd done, who didn't, but she was absolutely shocked to hear that someone could kill their own daughter's girlfriend.

"There's no way your mom would do something like that, I heard she's a bitch, but she's not pure evil, is she?"

"She definitely teeters on that line. And she hates me for some reason which I still haven't figured out and I don't think I ever will. So yeah it was probably her."

Eva sat there, presumably in some kind of thought. She didn't speak for about a minute, when Lindsay noticed her sudden and very strange silence.

"Is something on your mind? You stopped talking all of a sudden."

"I know… I was thinking about what happened that day, what we did."

"What day?"

"You know which one. I can't believe it's been almost a year since then." Eva said.

Lindsay smiled, "I thought you said we would never speak of that."

"I said we would never talk about it in public… when it's just us two, I don't see why we can't."

Eva looked uncomfortable, and she played with her hands nervously. "I don't know why that would come up now…"

"Every time we're talking, we're going to think of it. It's just something we're gonna have to get used to."

_**Flashback:**_

_Time: 27 March 2006_

_"What the hell is going on here?"_

_The three girls turned around, expecting to find some teacher or something just about ready to bust them. Instead they found Lindsay._

_"I was just coming back to pick up my math textbook... and I heard all this shit... Eva, could we talk?"_

_"What could you possibly have to say to me, you fucking ditz?"_

_"Eva, I'm trying to be reasonable here."_

_And for some reason, despite the fact that Lindsay was probably the least intimidating person in the school at the time, Eva agreed._

_"C'mon, let's talk outside. Heather, I'm sorry about your face... um... yeah."_

_Lindsay tried to talk to Eva all the way, following her towards her house, but the entire time she would get little more than a few words out of her. When she got to her house, Eva slammed the door on her face, making sure she wouldn't come in._

"_Eva, you're making a mistake, I can help you!" Lindsay called out, but there was no answer._

_About 15 minutes later, Eva was in her room, listening to her iPod, when she heard a knock. She assumed it was on the door to her room, so she went to go open it, but found no one. So she looked over to her window and found Lindsay's face pressed up against the glass. She was yelling something that was probably, "let me in!" Eva opened the window and saw that Lindsay was hanging on to the windowsill by her arms, her legs dangling in mid-air._

"_How the hell did you get up here?" Eva asked._

"_I climbed." Lindsay answered, "I said I'd talk to you and I'm not giving up until that happens."_

"_How did you manage to climb up from the ground to here?"_

"_I'm more athletic than you might think, but that's not the point, just let me up."_

"_Fine, get in."_

_Lindsay climbed inside Eva`s bedroom and closed the window behind her._

"_Why are you following me?" Eva asked, "It's kinda creepy actually."_

"_Because no one fucking gives you a chance; you look like you need someone to talk to but people don't want anything to do with you because you're different? It's fucking bullshit."_

"_What do you know about people not liking you? What do you know about being different? Virtually everyone in the entire school loves you."_

"_You'd be surprised… I'm not as typical as you might think."_

"_If you were typical, you wouldn't be wasting your time with me. But trust me, you don't know what it's like to be a le-" she stopped talking suddenly._

"_A le… what?"_

"_Never mind… just know that I'm very different from most people in the grade."_

"_Eva, you started saying it, you gotta finish."_

"_I'm not saying it."_

"_Eva… were you about to say lesbian? Is that what you were about to say… 'cuz it kinda sounded like it."_

_After that, Eva lost control of her emotions, and immediately flew into desperation mode, "Please don't tell anyone," she pleaded, "you're the first person in the grade to know."_

"_Eva," Lindsay said, "I swear on my life I'll never tell anyone… and I know you won't believe me, but I'm going through the same thing."_

"_Bullshit." Eva said, "There's no fucking way you're a lesbian."_

"_You shouldn't judge people simply based on appearance."_

"_I'm not buying it." Eva said, "prove that you're a lesbian."_

_Lindsay smiled devilishly, "how about like this?" she said, and pulled Eva towards her and kissed her. They embraced passionately for about a minute, until Lindsay pulled away._

"_How's that?" Lindsay asked._

"_That was the best kiss I've ever had." Eva said._

"_Was it the only one?" Lindsay asked._

"_Shut the fuck up, or I'll punch your face in." Eva responded._

"_OK," Lindsay said, before she began taking off her shirt and jean shorts, "you ready?"_

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

"_I think you know exactly what I'm doing."_

_Eva looked a little bit embarrassed, "I've… I've never had sex before, Lindsay; I really don't think I want to do this."_

"_It's okay," Lindsay assured her, "just follow my lead."_

_**End Flashback: **_

(A/N: The events described in the flashback take place in Chapter 13, except that it is expanded to show what really happened on that day.)

Lindsay smiled gently at Eva and began to lean in for a kiss.

"Lindsay, stop!" Eva complained, putting her hand over her mouth so she couldn't move any closer.

"Lindsay, I just got out of a relationship, I'm just not ready to get back in another one." Eva said.

Lindsay sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right… I'm not exactly thinking straight right now."

She got up and left, leaving Eva to collect her thoughts in the park quietly.

**Time: 19 February 2007**

Bridgette showed up at Ryan Leaf for the first time since she and Geoff broke up. The news was all over Facebook that she and Gary were now officially dating, so whenever her friends saw her that day they gave her a pretty damn good ribbing. Duncan and Lindsay, being, well… _Duncan and Lindsay; _were the worst about it.

"Hey Bridgette," Duncan chirped, "when you and Gary fuck, do you call him the Fuhrer?" And everyone else laughed.

"Guys, that's really not funny."

"Hey Bridgette," Lindsay said, "when Gary says hi to you, does he do it like this?" And she gave the Nazi Salute to show them what she was saying.

"OK, I'm fucking leaving… you guys are all assholes."

"Bridgette, we're just having a little fun," Lindsay said.

"But seriously, don't date this asshole." Duncan added, "he's a fucking Neo-Nazi, and he'll probably end up corrupting you."

"Just because we have a difference of opinion on a few issues, doesn't mean we can't be together." Bridgette said.

"Well why did you cheat on Geoff in the first place?" Lindsay asked.

"Geoff is old news. We dated for a while but it wasn't working out." Bridgette answered, rather callously in comparison to her teary breakdown of just 3 days earlier. "I'm with Gary now and it's gonna be fucking great."

"OK fine, we'll give that guy a chance, but if his racism starts to rub off on you, we're gonna have to have an intervention." Lindsay added.

Bridgette sighed, "Fine, I guess," she mumbled, and then left.

"Oh yeah, and Duncan." Lindsay added.

"What?"

She then spontaneously hugged Duncan, "Happy birthday, man."

**Time: 20 February 2007**

Joe Burkebeaque had a big problem with alcohol; that was no secret. Joe was under the influence of alcohol most of the time during his marriage to Emily, and that was the primary reason as to why he was responsible for abusing Gwen so often. And it wasn't just that, he had done a lot of other stupid things in his life under the influence of alcohol. After getting a divorce from Emily, he went to Alcoholics Anonymous to try and help sober up, and he hadn't touched a drink since 2000. So when he found beer in the fridge that Gwen had put there, he was immediately and extremely worried.

"Gwen!" hey yelled, "get over here right now!"

"What do you want, Joe?"

"Gwen, just get the hell over here!"

Gwen walked slowly down the stairs to go see what Joe wanted.

"Why is their beer in the fridge?"

"'Cuz I put it there." Gwen said.

"Well why the hell are you drinking beer?"

"'Cuz I feel like it."

"Gwen, you're 14. You're under legal age and you can't just start drinking whenever you want too."

"I'm pretty sure you started drinking before you were 21, idiot."

"That's not the point!" Joe yelled, "Y'know what, fine, have your beer, I really don't care, but just keep it away from me?"

"How, I have to keep it in the fridge."

"We'll buy you a mini-fridge for your room, just keep the booze away from me, 'cuz it'll tempt me to drink, and when I get drunk, I'm kinda psycho."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Fine."

**Time: 21 February 2007**

It was the date of Shelly's funeral. Lindsay skipped school that day to go, although she didn't really want to, seeing as she kinda wanted to take her mind off of Shelly, she felt she had too. During the service, she essentially spent the entire time balling her eyes out, and Shelly's parents spent a lot of their time trying to comfort her. Lindsay felt really bad about it, as she knew that they were grieving just as much as she was if not worse, but there wasn't a lot that she felt like she was able to do. Her parents, however, did say something that disturbed Lindsay quite a bit.

"Lindsay," Mrs. Coughlin said, "I don't understand it. God gave us the two greatest children in the world, and then decides to take one of them back when she's 18."

"I know how you feel, Mrs. Coughlin." Lindsay said.

"I swear on my life, if that sick fuck does to Greg what he did to Shelly, I will make sure that he never walks again." Shelly's father said.

"What about Ryan?"

"What about him? He's in jail. I don't really think of him much anymore, and to be honest, after some of the things he had done the past few years, I don't really like him very much."

"How can you say that… he's your son?"

"Sorry, you asked me what I thought of Ryan, and that's my answer." Mr. Coughlin said, "Sorry if you don't like that, but if you're going to be an annoying bitch please leave, our daughter just died."

**Time: 24 February 2007**

Bridgette was alone with her new boyfriend Gary Ross in his room. Bridgette was eager to start fucking him, but she had a few questions she wanted to ask him first.

"Gary, can I ask you something?" Bridgette said.

"Anything, girl."

"Why are you a white nationalist? I mean, isn't racism kinda… y'know… bad?"

"Well… it really depends. See, I'm not really anti-black or anti-Jew or whatever, I'm pro-white. There's a difference."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that real racists want to kill blacks and Jews and Asians and people like that, but I don't want them dead, I just want to take pride in my race and have non-whites deported away from me. And anyways, racist is a bullshit term, anti-racist is just code for anti-white."

"Gary, I'm not sure if that's true…"

"Bridgette, the media is bullshitting you, they're lying to you. You have to be proud of your Caucasian ancestry, not ashamed of it."

"I'm not ashamed; I just don't really care about race."

"Bridgette, don't give me that bullshit. As much as you want to dance around the fact, you have a choice to make."

"A choice?"

"You have to choose between being proud of your heritage and being ashamed of it. Between loving yourself and being "multicultural." Basically you have to choose between white power, and being a self-hating Caucasian."

Bridgette now regretted asking the question, as she had a very bad feeling where it was going to end up. Still, if she turned back and tried to change the subject now she'd look like a huge coward, which was not something she wanted to do.

"If respecting diversity is being a self-hating Caucasian, then I guess you should call me a self-hating Caucasian."

Gary laughed lightly, and Bridgette knew that couldn't be a good sign.

"I don't think you completely understand what I'm getting at here. I've been a little bit pedantic, so it's partly my fault, but I've wanted to ask you this question since we started dating, and you're gonna have to choose."

_Uh-oh, _Bridgette thought, _here it comes._

"It's me, or the niggers."

Yup, that was the question Bridgette was expecting. Unfortunately, as much as she expected it, she didn't know how to answer. She loved Gary, and would do anything to stay with him, but she didn't want to just lose most of her friends: DJ was black, Heather was Asian, Gwen and Duncan both had Jewish ancestry, and Lindsay was a lesbian (technically Gary never specifically mentioned anything about homosexuals, but white nationalists generally tend to hate fags almost as much as Jews and minorities.) So, no, she didn't want to alienate all her friends. But on the other hand… Gary was so hot.

"Fuck them," Bridgette said, "I'm with you all the way."

"That's my girl." Gary said, "I love you so much Bridgette."

"I love you too. Now I have another question?"

"What?"

"Wanna fuck?"

Gary smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

**Time: 25 February 2007**

Remember how back in Chapter 18 I said that both Gwen and Heather were looking for money? Well, both of them decided to give in and take the easy way out, by getting babysitting jobs. Gwen had her first gig that night; Heather's wasn't until a few days later.

**Time: 28 February 2007**

A lot of people were legitimately starting to get worried about Bridgette. Whenever Gwen or Heather said hi in the hallways nowadays, she simply rolled her eyes and ignored them, especially if Gary was around. She also never sat with any of her old friends at lunch, she now spent time with Gary and his buddies. When Lindsay went up to try and talk to her, Bridgette told her to fuck off and left.

"I think Gary got to her." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, we all realized." Duncan responded, "What the fuck are we gonna do?"

"Well, I said we'd have an intervention, it just looks like we're gonna have to have that intervention a hell of a lot sooner than I thought we would."

Later that day, Duncan and Lindsay saw Bridgette alone for the first time other than in a class, and decided that this would be a good time to find out what the fuck was going on. They pulled her aside and made sure she didn't leave.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Bridgette asked.

"Bridgette, we gotta talk, you've been acting really weird ever since you started dating Gary and we want to know what's up."

"I'll tell you what's up; I'm a different person now. Gary has opened my eyes to a whole new world of thought, all I can say is he's the best fucking boyfriend ever."

"Bridgette, are you a white supremacist now?"

"What's it to you?" Bridgette asked dismissively.

"Bridgette, it's kinda fucking important. You don't know the kind of people you're dealing with, this is serious shit."

"Just get the fuck away from me you stupid fags."

"Bridgette, we're not fucking leaving." Duncan said, "Just tell me why."

Bridgette sighed, "Fine, I originally only agreed to become a white nationalist when Gary made me choose between him and the niggers. So I agreed, but once I got into it, it started to make sense. Happy? Good, now fuck off." Bridgette then left, quickly so there was nothing Duncan or Lindsay could do about it.

Lindsay looked at Duncan and said: "I think we just lost a friend."

"What?"

"People like that don't change until they want to themselves. As long as Bridgette is with Gary, she's not gonna change. And as much as I'd like to end that relationship, Bridgette is a fifteen-year-old girl, she has to make her own fucking decisions."

Geoff ran up towards both of them, "Did you talk to Bridgette?"

"Yeah… she's been completely brainwashed by Gary. Unfortunately, I think the best thing to do at this point is just to leave her alone, she's not gonna change until she wants too."

Geoff looked down, put his hands in his pocket and hung his head in defeat.

"Alright guys, I think I better go home." He said.

"K, peace out Geoff." Duncan said.

Just after Geoff left, Courtney showed up.

"Hey guys," Courtney said, "so I heard about what happened to Bridgette… how did that happen, I mean she used to be such a nice girl?"

"She's hopelessly in love with Gary, so he's basically turned her into his puppet." Duncan said.

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." Courtney said, and at that moment she dropped the two bags she was carrying. As she went to go pick them up, she gave a nice view of her butt to the two people she was talking to. Duncan then whispered to Lindsay, "I know Courtney can be a total bitch sometimes, but damn, she has a nice ass." And Lindsay nodded in agreement.

Courtney; however, overheard Duncan, and slapped him across the face, "I heard what you said, you misogynistic jerk!" and she left after that.

"I'd still hit that." Duncan said after Courtney had left, and Lindsay laughed.

"Same, but I can't really imagine Courtney getting in bed with either one of us. She's probably looking for some preppy dude who's going to end up being an accountant or something." Lindsay said.

**Time: 5 March 2007**

Lindsay and Eva were in Eva's room, talking once again. The two, despite not seeing each other at school much, would often have these meetings, as while they appeared to be polar opposites on the surface, they did have more similarities underneath than what would first appear, and they genuinely enjoyed each other's company, both non-sexually and sexually (although Eva was in denial about the second part.)

"Um… Eva," Lindsay said, "did you hear about what happened to Bridgette?"

"Yeah I did, when I heard I was just like, 'holy shit!'" Eva said, "I mean, she was like one of the nicest girls in the school, what the hell happened?"

"Love." Lindsay said, "It can make you do pretty fucking stupid things."

"You mean like trying to kiss a girl you hadn't spoken to in forever in the middle of a park while you both of you were supposed to be at school? You mean like that?"

"Yeah, speaking of that." Lindsay said, "I want to talk to you about us."

"What's there to talk about?" Eva asked, "We're friends. We chat, hang out, that's it."

"Yeah, but… why can't we be something more than that? We had that one-night-stand and you loved it."

Eva looked annoyed, "first of all, it was in the afternoon, so you can't really call it a one-night-stand. Secondly, as I just told you, I just got out of a relationship and I want to be single for a while."

"C'mon Eva baby," Lindsay said, "Here, y'know what, why don't we just spend more time together for like the next week or so. If you don't like being with me, we'll go back to being friends, pretend that it never happened. And if you like it we'll go from there."

"Well…" Eva said, clearly weighing her options.

"Please." Lindsay said, making puppy-dog eyes that got Eva to cave in.

"You're so fucking cute when you're begging." Eva said.

"I know." Lindsay said, "it works on everyone except my mom… but I don't really consider her to be a human being, so I guess you could say it…"

"Lindsay?" Eva said.

"What?"

"Shut the fuck up."

Eva pulled Lindsay by her hair in for an embrace, and the two started passionately making out. Neither of them really felt like going further than that, and neither of them needed to, it was just that moment that symbolized the beginning of their relationship. After a couple of minutes Eva pulled away and Lindsay was left shocked… euphoric, but shocked at the same time.

"Eva… I…"

Eva smiled at Lindsay, "I couldn't resist."

"So are we a thing now?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, I think we should take it slowly… but I guess you could say yes."

Lindsay smiled and hugged her new girlfriend, "That's fantastic! I should probably go home now, but… I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too."

If either Eva or Lindsay hadn't been so wrapped up in making out with each other, they would have noticed a flash in the background while they were kissing, but they didn't, and that the main reason for what happened on March 7…

**Time: 7 March 2007**

**(Author's Warning (A/W): This next part of the chapter gets a little bit graphic… actually, it gets extremely graphic… you have to read it to know what's going on, but just beware.)**

Heather and Gwen had recently started babysitting to earn money which they couldn't find anywhere else (well, there was the one guy who offered them jobs as prostitutes, but that's kinda… yeah.) Anyways, the was a family of 8 (including the parent's, so 6 kids,) who wanted to hire a babysitter, and since there were so many kids, Heather and Gwen asked the parent's, Mr. and Mrs. Raymond, if it was okay if they both looked after the kids, and they agreed. So, from 5:30 pm (when the parent's left,) to 11:30 pm (when they were expected to come back,) the two girls were stuck dealing with 6 kids.

The oldest daughter, Michelle, was 12, and their oldest son, Jake, was 11. Neither Gwen nor Heather really needed babysitting when they were 12, or even really when they were 11, so they figured neither of those kids would be too much of a problem. It was the other four kids that worried them: twin brothers Cole and Tim, 9, Rebecca, 8, and Curtis, 6. Jake knew both Rudy Morrow and Damian Lee, despite being a year older than both of them, so both girls had seen him a few times before. Not recently, of course, now that he was going to a different school than their younger brothers (their middle school started at Grade 6,) but in the past couple years, a few times. Neither of them had ever seen any of the other kids before then, but they were eager to get to know them… okay, not really, more like it was their job to get to know them so they figured, _might as well have fun with it._

"Hello," Gwen said, "I'm Gwen, and this is my friend Heather. We're babysitting you for the next few hours, so… get used to us." She added with a smile.

They looked around to see what was up: Cole, Tim, and Rebecca all looked very excited to have Gwen and Heather over for the night, and immediately ran up to them and started asking them to play stuff. James started at them awkwardly, and by the way he kept his hands in his jeans pockets, he looked like he had a boner. Curtis looked confused and Michelle just rolled her eyes and went back to texting whoever she was texting on her cell phone.

"This is gonna be an interesting night." Heather said, and Gwen nodded in agreement.

**Lindsay's House**

"Lindsay," James Cunningham said to his middle daughter, "we have to talk about something. Come into my office."

Lindsay followed her father into his home office, with Leanne following both of them. Leanne then shut the door behind them, leaving the three of them in the office alone.

"Come over to my laptop, there's something that I want you to see." As Lindsay came over, she saw two pictures on his computer, both of them were of her making out with Eva.

"I can't believe you would do this to me!" James shouted.

"To you?"

"I put my faith in you, Lindsay, I thought that you were a respectable woman… how can I trust you anymore? Why would you _choose _to be something like that?"

"Daddy, all I'm doing is following my genetics. I just happen to like women more than I like men. I'm sorry I didn't tell you daddy, but I thought you would be mad." Lindsay said, hoping it would calm him down.

"Well I am mad! Young lady, you are forbidden to ever see that… that… _thing, _ever again! Do I make myself clear!"

"No, you don't! Why can't I just love who I want to love?"

"Because it's an abomination! You're going to send yourself to hell by doing this, and I don't want to see you go there."

"C'mon dad, you know I don't believe in that bullshit."

"Well, it's not bullshit, hell is a real place Lindsay, and at this moment that's where you're headed."

"What kind of father are you!" Lindsay yelled, "I'm not asking you to be gay, I'm not even asking you to support my decision, all I'm asking from you is that you treat me like an adult and let me make my own decisions with who I want to go out with. Is that too much to ask?"

James slapped Lindsay across the face, "Watch your fucking tone, bitch. If the 'who' is a girl, than yes, it is too much to ask. I'm not going to have my own daughter, my own flesh and blood, having sex with girls. I've done everything I can to try and keep you away from this lifestyle, I even killed an 18-year-old dyke because I thought she might have connections to you, Lindsay."

"You did what! Was her name Shelly Coughlin?"

"As a matter of fact it was…"

At that moment Lindsay snapped. She charged at James, jumping over his desk to attack him. James, however, despite being 45 and obese, was still strong for his age, and grabbed Lindsay's shirt while she was in mid-air and threw her to the ground with little effort.

"You inhuman monster!" Lindsay yelled, "you murdered my girlfriend!"

"Well, I hate gay people, so you really shouldn't be that surprised. It might not seem like it, Lindsay, but all I'm trying to do is protect you from these evil people."

"Protect me? PROTECT ME! You're not protecting me, you're trying to mould me into someone like you. A horrible, hateful human being who hates just because someone is different than them. Fuck off, James, I'm leaving!"

Lindsay bolted out of the office, ran upstairs to grab some of her stuff and shove it into her backpack. She then ran down the stairs at the same time as James was coming up, and she had enough force to push him out of the way a little so she could get down and get out of the house.

James was about to run after her, to try and grab her and bring her back, when Leanne put her hand on his shoulder and said, "James, let her go."

"Why should I?"

"Let her see what the world is like out there. I guarantee she'll hate it. Even if she manages to find a place to stay, and she probably will, she'll come back. Probably not tonight, but pretty soon, within the next two weeks or so."

James thought for a second, and then said: "Fine."

As Lindsay was running down her street, she looked back to see if James was coming. He wasn't, so she stopped running began just walking. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, she just wanted to get as far away from James and Leanne as possible. She pulled a cigarette out of her pack, lit it, and began to wander…

**Bridgette's House**

Bridgette invited Gary over to her house to meet her father, Rick. He cooked dinner that evening, and during dinner, things went pretty well. Rick and Gary talked, got to know each other, and Rick later told Bridgette that he liked Gary very much (of course, he didn't see his Nazi tattoo.) Both Bridgette and Rick were vegetarians, so the meal didn't contain any real meat, and Gary wasn't used to this, but he did say he enjoyed the food. However, later that night, when Bridgette and Gary were upstairs, Gary expressed his… ahem… _slight problem, _with Rick.

"Bridgette, there's something I gotta ask?"

"What is it?"

"Don't get me wrong, I think Rick is a great guy, but he seems kinda… gay."

"Gary… um…"

"He's gay, isn't he?"

"Yup."

"Bridgette, you gotta get out of here."

"Why?"

"Because, he's poisoning your mind. You see, Bridgette, these people like the fags and the Jews and the niggers… they are the cause of all the problems in the United States."

"I know that Gary, but he's my dad. I can't just abandon him, and besides I have nowhere to go. I mean he pays for my… well… everything."

"You could stay with me. My parents really don't care about that shit"

"Well… I…"

"C'mon Bridgette, are you gonna be the awesome chick I fell in love with or not?"

"OK Rick, I'll move in with you. But not tonight, I just want to enjoy this night."

"Fantastic." Gary said, and smiled.

**Joe's House**

Joe was alone in the house. Gwen was babysitting, and Rudy was at the skate park with some of his friends. Joe was holding one of Gwen's beers in his hand, the ones that he told her to keep away from him. She did that, but that didn't prevent Joe from sneaking into her room while she was gone and taking some booze (Gwen either didn't notice or just didn't really care.) Ever since Joe had found the beer, he couldn't get his mind off of it and eventually figured that having one beer every now and then couldn't hurt. Today, however, he decided to take a full 6-pack and drink all of it, which made him pretty drunk, and when Joe was drunk, he was extremely horny and extremely violent. He now had an insane urge to fuck someone, but who? He tried calling Leanne, but she didn't answer her phone.

_I guess I'm just gonna have to wait until Gwen and Heather get back,_ Joe thought. However, he saw a redheaded teenage girl who looked a little bit familiar walking up towards his house, and started to get excited, _on second thought, maybe I won't, _he thought. His doorbell then rang and he was quick to open it, knowing his golden opportunity.

"Hey," the girl said, "you're Gwen's dad, right?"

Joe nodded, "You can call me Joe."

"Hey Joe, I'm Izzy Parker, Gwen and I have a science project due soon and I wanted to get a little bit done with her, so… is she here?"

Joe smiled, "No she's not here… but she should be back in a bit. Why don't you stay for a little while."

"Sure, why not." Izzy said, "Is Gwen's brother here?"

"Nope."

"Good, apparently he's a complete douchebag."

"Are you sure that's the best thing to say around his father?"

"I really don't give a fuck."

Joe smiled, "I like your style, kid."

_Damn, _Joe said, _she's hot, she's fun, she's wild, and she's ginger. I bet she's a crazy good fuck… I guess we're about to find out._

As he closed the front door, he put his arm around Izzy, and was about to make a pick up line, but before he could, Izzy spoke.

"I know what you're trying to do, Joe, and it's not gonna work, I'm not interested in older men. So take your fucking pick-up lines and shove them up your ass, 'cuz I just want to chill for a while until Gwen gets back."

Izzy went to the kitchen to get herself a drink of something, when Joe, in his intoxicated and therefore violent and horny state, snuck up behind Izzy, grabbed her, picked her up, threw her on the couch and started tearing her clothes off. Now, Izzy was a reasonably good martial artist, and under normal circumstances she would have been able to, if not beat Joe, at the very least manage to do well enough to get away from him. But she didn't see him coming and he wasn't paying attention, so by the time she knew what was going on, there was nothing she could do.

"What the fuck are you…"

Joe put his hand over Izzy's mouth, and said "shut your fucking trap, bitch, or I'll make it even more painful!" He ripped Izzy's skirt and underwear off, pulled his dick out of his pants and started raping the poor girl.

About an hour and a half later, Rudy showed up back at the house from his time at the skate park and saw Joe and Izzy on the couch. Joe made Izzy tell Rudy that it was consensual and that he wasn't hurting her, before telling Rudy that it was best if he stayed in his room for the rest of the night. After that, he began violating her again.

**Raymond Family's House**

And it was, indeed, a long night for Gwen and Heather. Most of the night they spent doing typical babysitting stuff, y'know, playing a few games, running around like idiots, taking them out for ice cream and watching some movie. When the kids' parents returned just before 11:30 pm, Gwen and Heather told them that the four younger ones were in bed asleep and the older two were in their rooms (which was true.) The parents thanked them for their services and paid them the required amount, but said that they were unable to drive the two teenage girls' home as they were asked to do because their car was experiencing problems, so they gave them a little bit of extra money so they could pay the cab driver.

What Mr. and Mrs. Raymond didn't know; however, was that the taxi service had gone on strike earlier that day. And Gwen and Heather found that out when Heather called the cab number for service. Gwen called Joe to see if he could pick her up, and Gwen got no answer. Heather called her father Micah to see if he could pick them up, and he said he couldn't because he was having car problems.

"What the fuck do we do now?" Heather asked.

"I think we're just gonna have to walk home." Gwen answered.

It wasn't the length of the walk that was the problem, the Raymond's house was only about a 40 minute walk at average walking speed from Gwen and Heather's house (they were next door neighbours so it took virtually the same amount of time,) but it was more the fact that it was past 11:30 pm and neither Gwen nor Heather had any pepper spray or anything like that on them. About a minute into their "journey" however, they saw Lindsay walking on the other sidewalk across the street, with a cigarette in one hand.

"Hey Lindsay!" Gwen and Heather shouted, and they both waved at her to get her to cross, which she did. Some car had to stop in order to let her across, and when the driver honked at her, she flipped him the bird.

"Hey guys, so why are you out here?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, we just finished babysitting, and no one can drive us home." Heather said, "so we're just gonna have to walk."

"What's wrong with the cab service?" Lindsay asked.

"They went on strike a few hours ago."

"Shit, that sucks. Anyways, I just ran away from my parents, but I left my phone back at the house so I couldn't contact anyone… mind if I stay at one of your places?"

"You could stay with me I guess." Gwen said, "but why did you run away?"

"James found out I was a lesbian and tried to place all these restrictions on me, and I was just like 'fuck that, I'm outta here'."

"Wow… that kinda sucks. What did Leanne do?" Heather asked.

"Not much, actually. And I found out James was the one who killed Shelly, not Leanne."

"Lindsay, I honestly think you have the worst parents that anyone could have conjured up. It's a good thing you're trying to get out, but… it looks like you're gonna have a little trouble."

"I know... my goal is to get out permanently by the time I'm 16. I'm 14 right now… so unfortunately I still got another 21 months to deal with these assholes."

Lindsay pulled another drag from her smoke and said, "Y'know, I really should stop smoking these, this is my seventh smoke in the last couple of hours."

About five minutes later, Gwen suddenly facepalmed and yelled, "Fuck!"

"What's up, Gwen?"

"I knew there was something I forgot to do."

"And that is…?"

"I invited Izzy over tonight to work on our Science project. But I forgot to tell her I had babysitting… shit!"

She immediately dialed Izzy's number, and Izzy responded pretty quickly.

"Hello?" Izzy asked.

"Hey Izzy, it's me, Gwen."

"Gwen, where the fuck have you been for the last 3 hours."

"I had babysitting… I'm so sorry for forgetting to tell you."

"Well, I had to wait for nothing… you suck. I went home by the way, I'm not at your house anymore."

"Can we work on it tomorrow?"

"Sure, but can we come over to my house?"

"Why?"

Izzy was about to speak, but then she remembered what Joe said, 'If you tell anyone about what we did, you're gonna fucking die.' So she simply said:

"I don't know, I'd just prefer to be at my house."

"Alright that's cool."

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

A few minutes later, about halfway from Gwen and Heather's house, was the most dangerous part of the trip. It was in a back alleyway where if anyone wanted to do anything to them, no one could see what was going on. And it was at this moment that a car pulled up near them, and 5 skinhead guys got out of it and grabbed the three girls.

"Hey girls," one of the guys jeered, "going somewhere?"

"We're going home," Lindsay said, "could you let us go?"

"In due time, my little blonde bitch, all in due time."

Lindsay was obviously not very happy at being called a blonde bitch. She pulled out her knife but it was almost immediately snatched away by the guy holding her. She also had a bottle of pepper spray on her but, like her phone, she left it at the house, so she was fucked… literally.

The guy who was holding Lindsay, presumably the leader, grabbed her hair and forced her to suck his dick, which she did. The other four guys demanded that Gwen and Heather strip naked and scissor each other. When they initially refused, both girls were smacked across the face until they agreed. They also had to give handjobs to two of the guys each, which they did.

"Hey, guys," the guy who was getting blown by Lindsay said, "y'all can do whatever you want with those two bitches, but this girl is mine. This is the best fucking blowjob I've ever gotten."

Despite the fact that she was being raped, Lindsay couldn't help but be a little bit flattered at his comment. In addition, she was jealous of the fact that Gwen and Heather got to fuck each other when she had a crush on both of them. _Lucky bitches, _she thought.

Lindsay's rapist came pretty quickly, and he quickly pulled her skirt and panties down so he could get at her cunt.

"Please," Lindsay said, "don't."

The guy simply laughed, "I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want with you and there's…"

All of a sudden the man's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. From the blood that was covering the top of his head, someone hit him with something. Lindsay looked up and she saw two silhouettes there, one male, the other female. As Lindsay began putting her clothes back on, and grabbed her knife back from her unconscious rapist, the two figures stepped out of the shadows and she saw that they were her old friends, Todd and Ace Morrow. The two didn't waste time to start beating the shit out of the rapists. Both of them had knives and pepper spray, as well as an apparent mastery of some form of martial arts, to their advantage, to kick the rapists' asses. After not a very long lapse of time, the rapists got tired of getting the shit kicked out of them, grabbed their unconscious buddy, ran back to the car, and drove away.

"Oh my god!" Lindsay squealed, hugging both Todd and Ace, "thank you so fucking much! How did you guys get here."

"We were just driving by when we saw the three of you with those guys in the alleyway," Ace said, "At first we thought it was consensual, but after seeing the tears in one of the other girl's eyes, and hearing you beg, Lindsay, we knew that those guys didn't ask for your consent."

Heather and Gwen got dressed again, and were immediately thankful to their saviours, and Todd's face lit up when he recognized who one of the girls was.

"Gwen? Gwen Morrow is that you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, it's me, Todd Morrow. Your father."

Gwen stared at her father with her mouth hung wide open, completely flabbergasted. Her first reaction was to slap him across the face.

"That's for abandoning me when I was one!" Gwen yelled, before hugging the man she just hit. Todd was a little confused by the gesture, but hugged back quickly.

"Gwen, this is my girlfriend Ace. She's the woman I left your mother for."

Gwen wanted to hate Ace, she really did, but after what she had done for her… she just couldn't. She ran up to Ace and hugged her with almost as much emotion as she had hugged Todd.

"Dad," she told Todd, "this is Heather," she pointed to her Asian friend, "and it looks like you already met Lindsay."

As the three girls squeezed into the back of Todd and Ace's truck, Todd initially said that he was going to drive the girls' home. However, they asked if they could stay at his place for the night, and he agreed. Once they arrived, Heather called her dad to tell him she was staying at a friend's house for the night. When he started going on a tirade, she hung up the phone. Gwen and Lindsay didn't even bother telling their parents (Lindsay didn't have her phone on her, so she couldn't have called her parents even if she wanted to, but she didn't.) All three girls got crammed in the same room with a set of bunk beds and a couch (neither Todd nor Ace was extremely wealthy, so they didn't really have any other options.)

"Lindsay, why didn't you tell me that my dad was this awesome." Gwen said.

"I tried too, but you just didn't want to listen, and besides, how was I supposed to know he was gonna save us from getting raped."

"Gwen, I wish my dad was that awesome." Heather said.

"I second that." Lindsay added.

"I kinda hope Joe does something bad, so I could just stay here full time." Gwen said.

"That would be pretty cool, but be careful what you wish for. Because for all we know, 'something bad' could mean, like, raping Izzy or something like that."

(A/N: Oh Lindsay, if only you knew…)

"Let's hope not." Gwen said.

And in a short little while, all three girls were sleeping peacefully, away from the stresses of the day. They would all eventually find themselves in more trouble, but, to use an old cliché line… that's another story.

**A/N: Aw… don't you just love happy endings. Of course, by happy endings, I mean of the chapter, not the entire story, but still. So to recap, Gwen met her father, Izzy got raped, Eva and Lindsay are now together, Bridgette is a Neo-Nazi, and we now know that alcohol makes Joe do things he wouldn't dream of doing whilst sober. Crazy chapter, eh? Will Chapter 21 be even worse? We'll find that out in when it comes out now, won't we? :) **


	21. XXI: Abuse and Revenge

**Chapter 21**

**Abuse and Revenge**

**A/N: Hey guys. Thank you too tdwtrulz1022, clortho84, kyrogue23, lemonface, and sargechris for their contributions. I think the main reason I've been having a lot of trouble writing is that I've kinda reached an impasse in the story, a point at which a lot of things can happen but nothing really has to. Whatever the reason may be, I'm back, so let's begin:**

**Time: 8 March 2007**

Gwen opened her eyes and rubbed them, at first disoriented as to where she was, but soon remembering the events from the previous night. It all went in such a blur for her, almost getting raped, getting saved at the last minute by a man who turned out to be her father, not going to her regular home, instead spending the night with her parents and her two best friends, it was a crazy day to say the least. She looked at her cell phone, it said 11 am, she figured it was a good time to get up and start the day; she wasn't really that tired anymore anyways. When she got out, she saw that Heather was still sleeping, but Lindsay wasn't in her bed.

_I wonder where the hell she is? _Gwen thought. She shrugged and went to go take a shower. She must have lost track of time, because after Heather, who was now awake, started yelling at her to get out of the shower, and she finally got out, her cell phone said 11:20. When she went downstairs, she saw Lindsay texting someone, presumably Duncan.

"Lindsay, when did you get your phone?" Gwen asked.

"What ever happened to, good morning?" Lindsay asked back, rolling her eyes.

Gwen kinda stared at her awkwardly and Lindsay burst out laughing.

"Bitch I'm just fucking with you. Anyways, Karen came and dropped off a lot of my stuff."

"How did she know you were here?"

"I'm not quite sure…" Lindsay looked at Gwen, "Um… Todd and Ace are still asleep, so if you want to wait until they wake up to say goodbye to them before you go… that's cool with me."

"Go?"

"Well yeah… did you expect to stay here for the rest of your life or something? The only reason I'm staying is because I have nowhere else to go. And it's not like you'll never see Todd and Ace ever again, they'll be around, don't worry."

Heather walked down the stairs while they were talking: "is Todd still asleep?" she asked.

Lindsay and Gwen both nodded.

"Anyways," Lindsay said, "you two should probably start getting ready to go. If you're hungry just raid the kitchen, and you should head out once Ace and Todd awake."

After Ace and Todd both woke up, Gwen and Heather said their goodbyes and headed home. The cab service was off strike, so it was pretty easy for them to get back to their usual places of residence.

When Gwen got back home, she saw her step-father lying on the couch, looking like he had a terrible headache.

"You okay, Joe?" she asked.

"Not really… I have a horrible headache and I can't remember what I did last night."

Gwen went up to her room to look in her fridge, and sure enough, all her booze was gone.

"Maybe," she said, "it's because you drank all my fucking beer!"

Usually Joe would be upset if she swore while talking to him, but he looked like he was too tired to really care. He simply groaned and shifted his sleeping position (even though he wasn't asleep.)

"Y'know, I feel like I did something really bad yesterday… only problem is I can't really remember what. So… where were you last night, anyways?"

"I was at a friend's house."

"Ok…" Joe said.

Gwen liked hangover Joe way more than she liked sober Joe, as sober Joe wouldn't be too happy if she just stayed at a friends' house without calling him first.

"So what exactly did you do that was so bad?" Joe asked.

"I don't remember… all I remember is screaming and red-hair. Could you get me like a bag or a bowl or something?"

"Why?"

"'Cuz I think I'm gonna hurl."

At Heather's house, she was getting the typical tirade from her overprotective father.

"Hey, dad," she said, "I can handle my own problems, okay? You don't need to be afraid of my friends, they're good people and you can trust them."

"But how do I know that? How do I know you're not whoring around, fucking every boy and girl you can get, and how do I know your friends aren't responsible for getting you into this type of behaviour?"

"What makes you think I'm doing that?"

"Well," Micah said, "you don't wear a lot of clothes, and neither do your female friends. Also, considering the guys you hang around with I'm pretty sure you've had sex before."

Heather just stared at her father incredulously, "So because I'm not a virgin and I like showing off my body, that means I'm automatically a complete slut? That sounds like something a Muslim would say."

"How dare you…"

"The comparison's legit."

As Micah rose up his hand to strike her, Heather said, "And I swear to God, if you hit me, I'm leaving and not coming back."

This got Micah to stop his attack, "I'll talk to you later." He said, as he went to go do something else.

Lindsay; however, was having problems of her own. The fact of the matter was that Todd and Ace didn't want her to stay at their house and said they'd only let her stay as long as she was trying to bury the hatchet with her parents. When Lindsay protested, saying that both Todd and Ace had both criticized Leanne and James in the past, they said that they were her parents and that she should respect them. This put Lindsay in a difficult situation, it basically forced her back into the situation she would have been in if she had found no one to stay with, either kiss James' ass or become homeless. Lindsay did; however, eventually agree to try and talk to her parents.

**Time: 9 March 2007**

Lindsay got a tattoo.

It was on her upper right arm and it was a heart that had 'Shelly,' written horizontally in the middle. It was a tattoo that she had been planning to get for quite some time, but could never do it because James would flip. When Todd asked her about what her parents would think if they saw that tattoo, she said it was more important to her than whatever her parents thought about it.

**Time: 11 March 2007**

Remember how James had a few pictures of Lindsay and Eva making out on his laptop. Well, Lindsay later found out that the pictures weren't actually taken by him, but were sent to him. And they were sent to him by none other than…

"You like those pictures I sent to your daddy?" Natalie McGrady asked snidely.

"You… little… I fucking hope you die!" Lindsay yelled.

"Hey, no need to get violent bitch." Natalie said, "Not yet, anyways…" She showed Lindsay her phone, showed her pictures and saw that she sent them to every one of her contacts.

"I win, slut." Natalie exclaimed, "First I got the cops to take in Coughlin and his idiot friends, then I helped James find Shelly, and now this! What the fuck are you gonna do…"

Lindsay slapped her across the face and then kneed her in the stomach. As Natalie lay there, crying in pain, Lindsay walked away slowly and flipped the other girl off while she was doing it, holding her middle finger up until she was no longer in sight.

**Time: 12 March 2007**

Bridgette officially moved in to live with Gary, and of course, Gary's parents.

When she was leaving to pack her stuff, she had one last talk with her dad.

"Hey Bridgette," Rick said, "You know that I respect your decisions, right? And that if this is what you want, if you want to move away, you can have that?"

"Yeah… your point?" Bridgette asked.

"Can I at least ask why?"

Bridgette sighed, "It's not because I don't love you, dad. It's just because… well…" she thought about the nicest way she could put it, "you're alternative lifestyle is not compatible with my new beliefs."

Rick looked a little bit surprised, "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, "I must have missed the part where you became a bigot."

That hurt Bridgette a little bit, but she tried not to show and it and remained her composure.

"Did you find a new church?"

"Nope."

"Mosque?"

"Ew… no… well, it's got something to do with Gary."

"No shit Sherlock!" Rick said, "Look, I don't know what's up with you, but I think it's best if you go. I love you, Bridge, but I'm having a lot of trouble dealing with you right now. Just remember if you wish to come back, the doors are open."

"Bye." Bridgette said with very little emotion, where she took her bags and walked outside, where Gary's mother was waiting to pick her up.

About an hour later, when Rick was sitting there somberly, Lindsay showed up at the house.

"Hey Rick," Lindsay said, "where's Bridgette?"

Rick stared at her for a second, then put his head down, "she… she left."

"Um… what?"

"She's going to live with Gary."

Lindsay faked a smile, "OK Rick… thanks for telling me."

As soon as Lindsay shut the door to Bridgette's house, she pulled her cellphone out of her bag and called Duncan.

"What's up, Lindsay?" he asked.

"Bridgette just left her dad and moved in with Gary."

Duncan sighed, "Man, I fucking knew this would happen. Alright, tomorrow, we deal with those shitheads face to face, okay?"

"Agreed."

**Time: 13 March 2007**

Duncan and Lindsay confronted Gary and Bridgette after school hours.

"What do you fags want?" Gary asked.

"We just want to talk to Bridgette." Lindsay said.

"I ain't talking unless Gary is right here." Bridgette said.

Lindsay and Duncan looked at each other, and Duncan said, "Fine."

"Bridgette," Lindsay said, "I said I'd respect your decision to date this guy, but you can't just ditch your dad because he's gay, that's… really wrong."

"What the fuck do you mean she can't?" Gary asked, "It's her life and she can make her own decisions, right Bridgette?"

Bridgette hesitated for a moment, so Gary squeezed her wrist, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to get her attention, and Bridgette nodded.

"He's your father; you can't just abandon him like that."

"Why not?" Gary said, "You just abandoned yours?"

"First of all, how did you know I left my parents?" Lindsay asked.

"It's High School, things get around quickly."

Lindsay sighed, "And secondly, my dad is a psychopath, who has _killed _people before. And why do you keep answering for Bridgette?"

"Your dad's a psychopath, and Bridgette's dad is a sodomite. Ask yourself, Lindsay, what's worse?"

"Um…"

"Gary," Duncan interrupted, "you're a fucking tool. Stop answering for Bridgette and let the girl make up her own mind." He then turned to Bridgette, "Doesn't it make you feel just a little bit bad that you had to abandon your dad, that you need to stop talking to people just because of their skin colour or because they disagree with you on a certain issue? How do you fucking live with yourself?"

Bridgette looked down, "Well… to be honest I…" but before she was about to say anything, Gary squeezed her wrist, this time a little harder, and she grimaced, but managed to avoid making an out-loud remark of pain, "to be honest I've never been happier." Bridgette said, "Gary has helped me become proud of my race, not ashamed of it."

Lindsay looked absolutely shocked. Duncan looked at Bridgette with disgust and at Gary with outright hatred, "Gary Ross, I am going to fucking kill you," he boldly declared, "anytime, anywhere, I'll beat your ass so bad you won't be able to sit down for 2 weeks and shit for 5."

Gary laughed, "okay, _Dunkie, _how about right here, right now!" And he raised his leg up to make a side-kick. At first it appeared as if he was going to attack Duncan, but he moved his body at the last second so it hit Lindsay square in her stomach. Now, Lindsay was pretty strong and fast for a girl, and Gary wasn't really that buff, so under normal circumstances she would have been able to block the kick or dodge out of the way, but it caught her completely off guard, so Lindsay fell to the ground with the wind completely knocked out of her, clutching her stomach to try and make the pain subside. Gary then proceeded to spit in Lindsay's face.

Now, this was after school, so most people had gone home by now, but not everyone, and the few people that were still there immediately gravitated towards the situation, completely aghast at what Gary had just done.

"Yo Duncan," he said, "I'm Gary Ross; I can hit girls if I want to." He put his arm around Bridgette and she gave him a peck on the cheek. Both of them pushed the crowd of people aside and began to walk away. Duncan; however, wasted little time in running full speed, jumping up and attacking Gary viciously. He pummelled him to a complete pulp, pushing Bridgette aside effortlessly every time she tried to intervene, and only stopped attacking Gary after Duncan forced him to say, "I'm a bitch."

He then turned to his crowd of people watching him and yelled, "Go home, you fucking assholes! NOW!"

The direct, screaming approach eventually got everyone to quietly and awkwardly shuffle away, either to walk home, or if they were waiting for a ride, to move to a different area of the school grounds.

Lindsay managed to get herself up from the ground and Duncan grabbed her arm and threw it around his shoulder so she would stay upright and balanced. They then turned to Bridgette, who looked at Gary completely shocked at what she had just seen.

"You should probably call 911." Duncan said, "Tell them he got hit or ran into a ditch or something. Trust me, Bridgette, for your sake as well as his, you don't want to tell them what actually happened." He then looked at Lindsay, who had just spit out blood, and whispered softly, "Its okay, we'll get you to my place."

And neither Bridgette, nor Gary (who had slipped into unconsciousness but would be okay within about a week or so,) would tell the school authorities, or the cops, or anyone like that, about what had happened that day. Unfortunately for Duncan and Lindsay, two of the people in the audience watching that day were Harold McGrady… and his twin sister.

**Time: 14 March 2007**

Lindsay spent the night at Duncan's place, and slept on his couch, and then the next day whenever Lindsay or Duncan and Bridgette passed each other, they gave each other dirty looks and then ignored 'em otherwise. However, after Science class, Lindsay (who could walk fine now,) went to talk to Ms. Veronica Hornet, the Science teacher, after class, and had something important to say.

"What seems to be the problem, Lindsay?" she asked.

"To put it simply Ms. Hornet… I'm really worried about your daughter."

"My daughter?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Veronica," Lindsay said, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're Bridgette's mom. I mean, you look a lot alike her, and you know Rick Collins."

"OK," Veronica said, "I am Bridgette's mother, but… she doesn't know, please just don't go around telling everyone."

"The only people who know are Duncan and I, but that's not the point. I don't know if you know this, but Bridgette is dating a White Supremacist named Gary Ross, and has started adopting his worldview, what with like hating Jews and blacks and gays and all that shit. The two of them even tried to beat up me and Duncan yesterday. And what's worse is that Bridgette ditched Rick, just because he's gay, and is now living with Gary.

Veronica sighed, "Yeah, I know Gary. He seems like a super nice guy at first, but once you actually get to know him he's a nasty piece of work. I just don't understand why Bridgette would do something like that… it seems so out of character for her."

"Love does a lot of fucked up shit to people." Lindsay said.

"Well, obviously I know that," Veronica said, "I'm in my thirties, I've been in love before, trust me."

"Yeah, well," Lindsay said flirtatiously, "I could see why guys would like you."

Veronica stared at her awkwardly, "Uh… no."

Lindsay backed off and her face flushed red.

"Anyways Lindsay, I know this sounds kinda bad, but the best thing you can do is just let Bridgette make her own choices. I know she's making some pretty shitty ones right now, but she hasn't attacked anyone yet, and until and/or unless she does, for now it's just thought crimes and guilt by association. I don't want to sound like I'm defending racism, I'm not, but the best thing you can do with Bridgette is just to leave her alone." Veronica said, and Lindsay begrudgingly nodded in agreement. She began to walk away to leave, but Veronica called her back.

"Oh yeah, and Lindsay?"

"What?"

"Tell Duncan that the fact that he kicked Gary's pathological ass is really fucking awesome."

Lindsay smiled, "I guess I will."

**Time: 16 March 2007**

Lindsay was over at Eva's house, and the two girls started lustfully making out, which of course, eventually turned into full-on sex. Lindsay, who was much more experienced when it came to women (which is saying a lot about Eva, because she had only ever been with 3 girls,) managed to take a leading role, more or less guiding her new girlfriend about what she should and shouldn't be doing, and Eva followed her. Despite Eva's domineering personality, Lindsay found she was actually quite submissive in bed, she even begged to be spanked and wanted Lindsay to use her strap-on on her. Not that Lindsay minded any of that, in fact she was quite willing to accommodate her girlfriend's requests. What bothered Lindsay; however, was something Eva said after they were finished, and it was in fact the same thing that had bothered her when Shelly had said it 5.5 months earlier.

"Hey, Linds," Eva said while stroking the blonde girl's hair.

"What's up?"

"I love you."

"Um… right, thanks." Lindsay said, trying to sound happy, but deep-down it disturbed her greatly for two reasons, first of all she wasn't ready to toss the "L Word" around that early in their relationship. I mean, they had been dating for less than 2 weeks (of course when Shelly said it they had been dating for a few hours,) and as far as she could tell she had never fallen in love with anyone that early, she wasn't in love with Shelly until months after they got together, she never really fell in love with Noah. She fell in love with Duncan before they even started dating, but that was in Grade 7, and she was a different person then, at the time she was only starting to come to terms with her sexuality, still thought that there was something good about her parents, and hadn't gone through the rape that Leanne put her through. The second reason was that it reminded her of Shelly; because she had also prematurely said that she loved Lindsay, and also because it had been exactly one month since Shelly's death. So a few seconds after Lindsay responded to Eva, she began to cry.

"What's wrong, babe?" Eva asked.

"It's nothing, honestly." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, please, you can tell me."

"It's just… when you told me you loved me… it reminded me of Shelly."

She hugged Eva and began crying on her shoulder, and Eva hugged her back and smiled.

**Time: 19 March 2007**

Lindsay and her mother had arranged that this date would be when they would talk about Lindsay getting back in the house, as well as a few other issues that needed clearing up. Leanne picked her up at Todd's house, and first took her to Subway Sub so she could get something to eat, after which they got back in the car, and chatted about their current situations.

"Look Leanne," Lindsay said, "you gotta understand, right? I mean, James is trying to control every aspect of my life… and I can't live with that shit anymore."

Leanne shrugged, "Well, that's just gonna be something you have to deal with. He has no control over me and he knows that, so I think he takes out his frustration about that on you and your sisters. Yeah James is a douchebag, but you gotta come back, you can't just leave because you don't like some of the things that he's done. And besides, where are you going to stay, I know that Todd dude is letting you stay at his place now, but do you think he's going to be cool letting you stay there forever? Where else would you stay, Eva's? You think her parents would let you?"

"Well… wait a second, how do you know about Eva?" Lindsay asked.

"I know people." Was all Leanne said, and Lindsay sighed.

"Anyways, he did more than just say a few things I didn't like; he said that I can't live my lifestyle. That sounds pretty fucking oppressive, doesn't it?"

Leanne said nothing.

"Doesn't it?"

Leanne started the engine to her car. "I think its best if I take you back to our house and then the three of us talk it out."

"But…" Lindsay started to argue.

"Lindsay, shut up." Leanne said, and Lindsay didn't protest.

Leanne drove her daughter back to the Cunningham's house, where James was waiting near the front door to say "hello."

"Well, guess who came back." James said with a smile, "Are you willing to give up your sinful ways?"

"No, I'm not." Lindsay said.

"C'mon, Lindsay," Leanne whispered to her, "Just say what you need to say."

"I simply want to talk to you. You're my father and I want to be able to work things out with you. I respect your life choices so you should respect mine, I don't believe that's unreasonable."

Leanne gave her a small thumbs-up, but James began laughing, "Respect you!" he squealed, "Lindsay, I don't know if you forgot this, but you're my fucking daughter. That means that you're going to be what I want you to be, and if you don't like it, all I can say is too fucking bad. I love you too much to let this happen to you, baby."

"I am NOT your baby!" Lindsay said, "I am a responsible and mature adult, stop treating me like I'm 9-years-old because I'm not."

"Once again, Lindsay, I'm the parent so I make the decisions. Your only option here is to submit to me and do whatever I want you to do. I'm not interested in negotiations and you're not gonna leave either."

Lindsay sighed, "OK James, what do you want me to do?"

James smiled, "Now that's more like it. First of all, you will call me daddy or father, not _James. _Secondly, I not only want you to stop seeing this 'Eva' dyke, but never date another woman again, ever in your life. You will find a nice, respectable, Christian gentleman and you will remain abstinent until marriage. You will stop smoking and drinking, you will start going to Church and become a Christian, and most importantly, you will do whatever I tell you to do or repercussions will be severe. Do you understand?"

"What?" Lindsay exclaimed, "No! Fuck off, asshole; I was trying to be diplomatic here, but…"

Before she could finish her sentence, James slapped his daughter across the face, as she fell to the floor and squealed in pain; James put his hands around her neck.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF FUCKING CLEAR, BITCH!" he screamed.

"OK." Lindsay managed to croak weakly and James released. The young girl was gasping for air while James stood triumphantly, shadowing over her.

"I know it's a cliché, but welcome to the first day of the rest of your life, honey." He smirked and added a light, innocent shrug at the end of his sentence to add insult to injury. Leanne, sensing the tension around, went up to James, kissed him on the cheek and rubbed her hands down the side of his body.

"Yeah, that's my baby girl," James said, "Now how 'bout we take it upstairs."

James, who was 46 at the time, was an old fat guy, and he certainly looked his age if not older, but he was, after all, Leanne's husband, and the tension was extremely high, so she didn't refuse.

The entire situation left Lindsay extremely surprised, confused, and hurt. Hurt both emotionally and physically by James' actions, surprised and confused by Leanne's. She didn't understand why the man who dedicated his entire life to try and overprotect her was now becoming her biggest enemy, and why the woman who devoted hers to making her young daughter's life a misery was suddenly on her side, or at the very least, sympathetic to her cause. She wanted to talk to her mother, but she knew that the best thing to do would be to find a way out.

And knowing James, he wasn't going to make it easy.

**Time: 20 March 2007**

Gary was officially out of the hospital. He made up some bullshit story about how he got hurt, something about running into a ditch, in order to not have any legal ramifications for him or Duncan. He wasn't sure if the doctor bought it, but if he didn't, he didn't really feel like investigating so Gary got off free. Anyways, he got out of the hospital on March 20th, and he really wasn't too happy with Bridgette.

"You hesitated!" he yelled at her, "You fucking hesitated and it's why I was in the hospital!"

"Gary, I'm sorry, I still… I still…"

"You still have fucking feelings for your old life?" Gary asked and Bridgette nodded.

"Well snap out of it!" Gary yelled, before proceeding to hit his girlfriend in the stomach, and Bridgette doubled over. Tears began to come out of her eyes as he said, "If you're going to be a worthless bitch, I don't want you around."

"I'm sorry, Gary, I promise, never fucking again."

"Well it better be never again!" Gary yelled, before rushing over to comfort Bridgette and kissing her softly, "Are you okay, baby?" he asked, and when she said yes, he said, "that's good. You know I don't want to hurt you girl, I love you too damn much, but lessons need to be learned."

"I love you Gary," Bridgette said as tears rolled down her cheek.

**Time: 24 March 2007**

"Hey Gwen, guess what!" Heather exclaimed.

"What?" Gwen asked, "You finally got a brain?"

"Ha-ha." Heather said, "No, remember how for like 2 years I've had a crush on Cody."

"Are you saying that you two are dating?"

"Yup." Heather said while she squealed.

"I'm not really much for squealing," Gwen said, "but good for you Heather."

As they were walking down the school hall they saw Lindsay standing there, not really doing anything.

"Hey Lindsay." Heather chirped, "Waiting for Eva?"

"No," Lindsay said, "just… contemplating life I guess."

"That sounds kinda deep." Heather said, "So I heard you moved back in with your parents."

"Yeah. I just got my stuff from your parent's house, Gwen, your real parents, I mean." Lindsay sighed, "I have a feeling the next few years are not gonna be fun. James signed me up for some kind of religious clinic where they "correct homosexuality and atheism." And you'll never fucking guess who it's run by."

"Who?" Gwen and Heather asked.

"Father Michael Finley. Remember him?"

Heather laughed, "Yup, I remember him." She said, and Lindsay shot her a look.

"It's not funny." Lindsay said before walking away to go do something else, probably get so stoned so she forgets her problems.

Later that day, after Science class, Gwen met up with Izzy.

"I can't believe we got an 89% on our assignment." Gwen said.

Izzy started speaking quickly, "Yeah, isn't it great, I mean I thought we were gonna completely suck, but then we somehow managed to pull it off and get a great mark, and then…"

"Izzy, shut up." Gwen said. The two girls began heading towards Izzy's locker, and she started to open it to get her jacket when she got there.

"Where are you going for lunch?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going to Leshawna's house. Heather's gonna be there, wanna come too?"

"Sure."

The two girls met up with Heather and Leshawna nearby the girl's house.

"My 'rents are away right now." Leshawna said, "So… you white girls want some bud?"

They all agreed, but when Leshawna pulled out her bag, she had nothing.

"Shit…" Leshawna said, "I think I smoked more than I thought I did."

"Well I got nothin'." Heather said.

"Same." Gwen added.

"Lemme see if I got some shit." Izzy said, but as she pulled out her cannabis from inside a little hidden compartment in her school bag, an M16, a few ropes, handcuffs, and a strap-on dildo also came out of the bag at the same time.

"What the hell are you gonna do with that shit?" Heather asked.

"Um… nothing." Izzy said.

"Izzy please, you can tell us."

"I'm sorry, but its really personal… look, I gotta go… peace out." She said, "You can keep my weed," she added, before picking up her strange items and leaving Leshawna's house, which left everyone who was there extremely perplexed.

**Time: 26 March 2007**

Lindsay and Joanne were both stuck in the back of James' truck, being driven to their first correctional clinic with Mr. Finley. The reason why Joanne was going is because she was accused by James of giving a blowjob to another boy in her grade, despite being only 10 years old. James, of course, had no evidence that this was the case, he simply saw that she was really close to a guy named George and therefore got paranoid.

"Remember," Mr. Finley said, "If you're here, it's because both you and God want you to refrain from the sins of homosexuality, and premarital sex in general," Finley said.

"That is not why I'm here." Lindsay said, "I'm here because I'm forced to be here by my asshole father."

"You shouldn't be so cruel towards your parents," Finley said, "They raised you, they took care of you, they made you the strong, and beautiful woman that you are today. All we're doing here is there are just a few things that your parents, and evidently the Lord, want you to fix."

"Lemme ask you something, Mike," Lindsay said, "How do you know God's word."

"Because I have spoken with Jesus Christ," Finley said, "But that's not the point." Finley said. Finley sat down on the couch in his little office area and told the two girls to sit on either side of him. He then pulled a Bible out of who knows where, and began to randomly read verses from it, flipping between pages so he didn't get any of the verses he didn't want to show to the girls. Initially both of them were extremely bored, sitting there listening to Finley go on and on and on and on and… you get the picture. However, partway through his readings he began making sexual advances towards both girls, such as rubbing their thighs.

"Um… excuse me, Father Finley," Joanne said, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Just trust me," Finley said, "I can make you feel a lot better."

"Get away from…" Lindsay started to protest, but Finley put a finger up to her lips and shushed her softly.

After the 90 minutes session of Finley making creepy advances and reading from his creepy book, Lindsay and Joanne got out of the session alive, extremely creped out, but living nevertheless, and of course, they couldn't tell James anything because he would instantly believe Finley when he said "I didn't do it." The thing that pissed Lindsay off as much as anything else is that Finley explicitly promised not to touch her and not to try to make a move on her until she was 18. _I guess all those "promises" and "deals" just go out the fucking window when someone is in a position of power, _Lindsay thought.

**Time: 30 March 2007**

Every day since March Break ended, since James started keeping tabs on Lindsay's actions, every day since then, after school Lindsay had gone straight home. But this day; however, she really needed to get away from her parents, so she thought of where she wanted to go. Unfortunately, to get to Gwen's, Heather's, or Geoff's house, she would have to go past her own, and she didn't want James seeing her. So, she went to the house of someone who lived really near the school, the person who had probably become her best friend as of late, or at the very least her best male friend… Duncan.

Duncan gave her the house key, so she just walked on inside. She said hi to Duncan's parents, who said nothing back, because they didn't like Lindsay very much. She then walked downstairs, to where Duncan and Wanda's rooms were, and went into Duncan's room to see that it was locked.

"Hey Duncan, are you in there?" She asked.

"Yeah… but… um… go away, I'm changing."

"Duncan, I've seen you naked before, I don't really care." She pulled her lock pick out of her bag and picked the lock, only to find Duncan on the bed making out with a girl who was sitting on his lap. And that girl was none other than… Courtney Moore.

Lindsay started laughing hysterically, "Duncan…" she said trying to hold back her laughter, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, bitch?" Duncan asked.

"Don't be so mean, Duncan." Lindsay said half-jokingly, "So how did you to get together?"

Courtney started speaking this time, "Well, we had been talking a little more recently… and then it just kinda went from there."

"So I heard what happened about the 'correction clinic'," Duncan said, "Really sucks, dude."

"Yeah I know, but my dad's one of those… y'know, old-school, really Christian dudes, so of course he doesn't give a shit about personal choices, he just wants to mold me in the image of what he wants me to be. I don't think I can live with him for the next 3.5 years, but I'm not really sure where else to go."

Duncan thought for a minute, as did Courtney.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Courtney whispered.

"OK… sure, what the fuck." Duncan whispered back.

"Look Lindsay, I know Wanda's going to kill me for telling you this, but… she turns 18 in April, and me and her are moving out into our own little place over the summer… I'll talk to Wanda, but if she lets us take you along, you can stay with us."

Lindsay ran up to Duncan and Courtney, and hugged them, tackling them onto the bed in the process, "Thank you so much." She says, "I can deal with James for the next 3 months, so if Wanda doesn't turn into a complete bitch… I'm finally gonna be fucking free!" She shouted happily. Just after she finished talking, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it," Duncan said. He walked downstairs with Courtney and Lindsay in tow, opened the door, and saw James Cunningham standing in the doorway.

"Where is Lindsay?" He asked, "I know she's here." He then saw Lindsay out of the corner of his eye, "Lindsay, I said go straight home, what the hell are you doing."

"Hey, leave her alone." Duncan said, "She wants to spend time with one of her friends, is that really so bad?"

"It is when said friend has a Mohawk." James then turned to his daughter, "C'mon Lindsay, get in the car."

"I'm not going dad," she said, "I just want to stay here for a big, why is that so bad?"

"Because I don't want you to, and my opinion is the only one that matters 'round here. You don't like it, sorry." He picked up Lindsay with his surprisingly strong arms and proceeded to walk back to his car, when Duncan punched him in the stomach.

"Hey, asshole," he said, "fucking leave her alone."

James responded to this by, instead of fighting like a man, kicking Duncan full-force in the balls. As he sank to his knees and grabbed his crotch to try and ease the pain, James made haste carrying Lindsay over his shoulder. He then threw her in the car, locked the doors and drove away.

When they got home, Leanne overheard James screaming at Lindsay.

"What the FUCK were you doing with that guy!" James yelled, "Were you sleeping with him, Lindsay? This is exactly why we have these fucking problems!"

"Duncan is just a friend of mine, I swear on my life, but even if he wasn't, why is it any of your damn business. And by the way, that other girl there is his girlfriend."

"You mean Courtney Moore? Bullshit, she would never date someone like this Duncan dude."

"Well evidently she is," Lindsay said.

"Well _evidently," _James mocked, "Either you or her is a lying whore, and please don't confirm my suspicious that it's you."

"Back the fuck off James, and let me handle my own life!" Lindsay yelled

This tirade got Lindsay a slap across the face, and James screaming, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

"What's going on here?" Leanne asked.

"I found Lindsay at the house of one of her "friends," some guy named Duncan, do you know him?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Leanne said, "I think you should ease up on the girl, she's been through hell lately and Duncan's really not such a bad guy once you get to know him."

"This is my home, woman, and I`m gonna run it the way I want. If I saw Lindsay did something wrong, she did something wrong, end of story." He then turned to Lindsay, "Now Lindsay, for the next week, when you get home from school you'll go straight to your fucking room, no laptop, no cellphone, no nothing. You can do your homework and read, that's it. Do I make myself clear?"

"No… what the fuck is…"

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR! AND NO FUCKING SWEARING, BITCH!"

"OK…" Lindsay said, walked slowly up to her room, and began to cry.

Late that night, around midnight, she heard her cellphone ring from downstairs, presumably James' office. Noticing that her father was asleep, she snuck downstairs to go answer it.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Hey Lindsay, it's me, Ashley." Ashley said extremely loudly.

"Ashley could you keep it down, everyone else is trying to sleep."

"Sorry… anyways there's something I have to tell you that I'm not really sure what to do about."

"And what might that be?"

"Well… um…"

"Just spit it out girl."

"OK…" Ashley said, "I'm pregnant."

"How do you know?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, I missed my period in February, and I didn't really think it was a big deal, but it happened again in March, so I decided to get a pregnancy test, and as they saw, the rest is hickory."

Lindsay laughed, "I believe you mean, 'the rest is history,' Ash, so anyways, are you gonna keep the baby."

"Of course," Ashley said, "I hope DJ will help me take care of him."

"Well if he doesn't just dump his ass. Anyways, I should probably get back upstairs, my dad's kinda being a dick right now, so… good luck."

"Thanks. Bye!"

As Lindsay walked back up the stairs to go back to her room, she saw Leanne approach her from the other direction.

"Lindsay," Leanne said sternly.

"What?"

"Look… I just want you to know, with the whole James' tyranny thing… I'm on your side. I can't really help you openly because I need James' cash, but I'll try to do whatever I can to try and prevent James from completely controlling your life."

Lindsay smiled, "I never thought I'd say this, but thanks Leanne."

**Time: 1 April 2007**

"Gwen," She heard a voice call.

"Gwen, wake up." She heard it again, and this time opened her eyes.

She had spent the night of March 31 at Trent's house, and after a night of hot sex, was genuinely surprised when she was woken up at 5:30 am, considering it was a weekend.

"Why the fuck are you waking me up this fucking early, Trent?"

"There's something you should probably see… follow me, downstairs."

Gwen followed him down the stairs of his house to the television, where she saw the local news station. What she saw was a news story playing, and the anchor said this:

_Recently in the suburbs of Dramatika, a home was burned down by a fire started by some explosives which were hidden around the house. The fire was contained before it could spread to any other houses and cause any more serious damage; however the man inside the house was trapped and lost his life. His name was Richard John "Rick" Collins, he was 40 years of age, and he leaves behind one 15-year-old daughter named Bridgette. He was a homosexual, and many believe that the attack may have been a hate-crime. He will be missed. _

Gwen shut off the TV, sat down on the couch, and hugged Trent, who hugged her back.

"Who do you think would do something like that?" Gwen asked, and Trent gave her a strange look.

"Could it be any more fucking obvious," he said, "Seriously, if they don't throw Gary Ross' ass in jail for this bullshit, I will officially have lost all faith in the police force."

"You already lost all faith in the police force, Trent."

"Good point."

"So how did you find this story anyways?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep, so I got up and just kinda channel surfed… and I saw this."

Throughout the day, the news spread quickly around the residents of Dramatika, and when Duncan found out about it, she knew he had to tell Bridgette. So, he pulled out his phone and called Bridgette, and to his surprise, she answered.

"What do you want, Duncan?" she asked.

"Did you hear what happened today?"

"Lots of things happened today, could you be a little more specific, asshole."

"No need to be so mean, Bridgette. Anyways, _someone _burned down your father's house… with him inside of it… your dad's dead Bridgette."

"Oh…" was all Bridgette said at first. Even through the phone, Duncan could tell she was struggling to find the right words. Eventually, all she could manage to say was, "Well that's too bad." She then hung up.

"Who was that?" Gary asked.

"It was Duncan. He said something about my father dying."

Gary paused for a moment, before saying. "Yeah, it was on the news early in the morning. I'm very sorry, Bridgette if there's anything I can do…"

"Did you burn it down, Gary?"

"No, of course not."

"Gary," she looked him in his eyes, "I want to know the truth. Did you burn down my father's house?"

Gary bit his lip…

**Meanwhile at Joe's house**

Both Gwen and Rudy were out with friends, so Joe was once again chilling at his house, watching some lame-ass sitcom on TV. After his last episode with alcohol, where he couldn't even remember what he did, but he knew he did something bad, he was trying to stay sober, so instead of a beer, he was drinking Pepsi. There was; however, a knock on his door, followed by a ring of the doorbell, and at the door stood a girl who looked very familiar.

"Hello… um… person," Joe said.

"Drop the fucking act," the girl, who had red-hair, said, "you know what you fucking did to me, and I'm here to make you pay." She shut the door behind her and started to back Joe into a corner.

"Um… is this some kind of April Fool's joke?" Joe asked.

"Do you have short-term memory loss or something? OK let me remind you; my name is Izzy Parker, I turn 15-years-old today, and on 7 March, 2011, YOU FUCKING RAPED ME!"

"Well happy birthday, Izzy," Joe said, "But I think you have me confused with someone else."

"Your name is Joe Burkebeaque, you are the father of Rudy Morrow and the step-father of Gwen Morrow."

"OK… maybe I am the right guy… but are you sure it didn't happen in a dream or something?"

Izzy pulled up her shirt to show a scar from her rib cage to her waist on the left side of her body, "This scar," Izzy said, "Was from that fucking night." Izzy then grabbed Joe, threw his fat body against the wall, and watched him fall to his knees.

"OK, so what exactly are you gonna do with me?" Joe asked.

"I have a lot of things in mind, Joey," Izzy smirked devilishly, "but first…" she unzipped her backpack and pulled out a rope.

"I'm gonna have a little fun with you."

TO BE CONTINUED…

**So did Gary kill Rick? What is Izzy gonna do to Joe? How will Lindsay get out of her current dilemma? And did I not make the answers to all three of these questions extremely obvious? Stay tuned for Chapter 22 if you want to find out the answers.**

**Anyways, congratulations to the St. Louis Cardinals on their unlikely world series championship, and once again a huge thanks to all the people who gave me ideas for this story. I love y'all, and I'll see you hopefully in about a week.**

**Peace :)**


	22. XXII: Attack of the Douchebag

**Chapter 22**

**Attack of the Douchebag**

**A/N: Hey guys and gals (who the fuck says gals anymore… whatever,) thanks for reading and reviewing my story and whatnot. Let's commence:**

**Time: 1 April 2007**

Gary bit his lip, trying to think of an answer.

"Please Gary," Bridgette said, "You can trust me, you can tell me anything."

"OK," Gary admitted, "I did it. I'm not proud of it, it was probably a mistake… it's just I wanted you here so badly… I didn't want you ever going back there, girl."

Bridgette looked at him for a moment, then began to turn around and leave. Gary, noticing the direction she was heading in, grabbed her arm and said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going out."

"Fuck right, you are. I'm not letting you leave, bitch."

"I'm just going for a walk, Gary. Gary, please let go!"

To her surprise, he backed off and she was able to walk out the front door.

As she began to walk aimlessly outside, questions were racing through her minds, such as: _Do I really want to be in a relationship with a man who killed my father? How have I fallen so far in love with this guy that I even need to ask that question? And how did Gary get those explosives in the first place?_

Eventually, Bridgette decided that, while she wasn't sure if she wanted to stay with Gary after that, leaving now wasn't an option, as she had nowhere to go. So unfortunately for her, her decision was really made for her, she had to stay until she had somewhere else to go. _It's really too bad I burned my bridges with Lindsay… I could have just stayed at her place… oh well, I'm fucked now._

About an hour later, Bridgette returned to Gary's house.

"So…" Gary said.

Bridgette put on the best romantic face she could, jumped into Gary's arms and said, "I love you so fucking much."

"Yeah…" Gary said, "I knew you didn't care about that fag. Now how 'bout we go upstairs and… you give daddy some sugar."

**Time: 2 April 2007**

Joe woke up and at first, didn't know where he was. After a moment of disorientation, he realized that he was in his shower, lying up against the side. The water was off but, by the fact that the shower still had water residue, Joe knew it had recently been running. Also, Joe was naked, he was in a lot of pain, and there were welts all over his body, so he knew that whatever happened the previous night, certainly wasn't good. At first he had no memory of what he did, but shortly… the events began to piece themselves together. What Joe now remembered was a wild night of sex with that ginger chick… Izzy; followed by passing out in the shower. He remembered that originally Izzy had forced it upon him, but once they actually got going, he just went along with it, as it was too much fun to pass up… hell, it had been a long time since he had fucked a teenage girl… over 25 years. He also knew that Izzy had brought a gun and was originally going to kill him after she was done fucking him for something he'd done a few weeks earlier, although he still couldn't remember what that was, but she didn't go through with it. Whether it was because Joe had pleasured her enough that she felt that killing him would be wrong to do at this point, or if she just chickened out, he wasn't sure, but he was glad not to be dead. Even though he was 47, that's still a little too young for him to die in his opinion.

Putting his thoughts aside for a moment, Joe took a shower, got dressed, and went downstairs to make breakfast or something. Downstairs he saw Rudy playing Nintendo DS.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Rudy asked.

"Um… sure Rudy, what's up?"

"What the fuck were you doing last night!"

"Um…" Joe said, looking for words.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You _were fucking some chick, on our kitchen table, where we eat! _I want to eat my food without knowing that my dad and some bitch came all over where my food is! Oh, and please tell me if I'm wrong about this, but that girl did not look 18. She looked about Gwen's age."

"Rudy, your 10 years old, watching your language…"

"Don't change the subject, man! That girl, was she, or was she not, 18 years old?"

Joe paused for a minute, and then said, "No, but…"

But Rudy had no interest in listening, "So you had hard-core sex with an underage girl on the kitchen table? You make me sick."

Joe started to panic, "You aren't gonna call the cops on me, are you?"

"No," Rudy said, "But I am gonna tell Gwen, and she'll decide what to do with you. By the way, where is Gwen?"

"She's at Trent's house… she will be back in… sometime. Anyways, I gotta go pay my taxes, so just… be good."

**Time: 3 April 2007**

Back at Ryan Leaf High School, Ashley and DJ saw each other for the first time since Ashley had figured out she was pregnant. And unfortunately for her, she was going to have to tell her boyfriend.

So after school, when DJ and Ashley were walking home from school together, Ashley suggested that they both go back to her house, and once they got there… that's when she laid it on him.

"DJ, I have something to tell you." Ashley said.

"What is it, Ashley?"

"It's… um… well…"

"Jesus Christ, just spit it out already. C'mon babe, you know you can tell me anything."

"DJ… I'm pregnant."

"What!" DJ said, "Are you sure?"

Ashley nodded, "I took a test a few days ago. I wanted to tell you then but… I just couldn't."

As Ashley began crying, DJ put his arm around her shoulder to try and comfort her. "Everything will be OK," he said quietly, "you're gonna be a great mom… if you're gonna keep the baby."

"Of course I'll keep the baby, D." Ashley said, "How could I get rid of this little guy? You will help me raise him, right?"

DJ paused for a moment, thinking about the consequences of what both answers could be… and in the end, said, "Yes."

Ashley then hugged DJ extremely tightly and yelled, "Oh my God thanks DJ… I'm sure you'll be a really awesome daddy."

DJ just shrugged as a thousand thoughts raced through his head. In fact, at this point he wasn't really sure what to think, or how to feel about this whole situation. All he knew was that he was going to be a dad… and it overwhelmed him.

**Time: 4 April 2007**

Lindsay was sitting alone in her room, after school. Ever since James busted her, this was a typical weekday night, where she was essentially stuck like a bird in a cage, dying to get out but not quite sure what she could do. When her punishment first started she began masturbating a lot, but now she was even bored of that, and was simply lying on her bed tossing a football up and down to herself.

She never heard the doorbell ring, nor did she hear a knock, but Duncan and Geoff suddenly and without warning burst into her room and sat down on the chair near her desk. Duncan had a computer in his hand which he quickly opened, turned on, and opened a few websites.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"We found some information about Gary." Geoff said, "And we think you should probably see this shit."

Duncan had a few sites open on his laptop, a mix of police records, job records, and a few other things.

"OK," Lindsay asked, "Gary's only been arrested once, and it was for shoplifting back in October 2006. What's your point?"

"Look at some of the records of his family members," Duncan said, and that's when Lindsay found some very shocking things.

Most of Gary's family was in prison. Essentially his entire dad's side of the family was dead, and his father, grandfather, two uncles, and aunt had all died in prison. And for all of them, the reason why they were in prison in the first place was because of hate crimes against minorities. Also, a relative of Gary's, also on his father's side, was linked to the man who murdered Martin Luther King Jr. On his mother's side, the record wasn't nearly as bad, although his mother had been to prison several times.

"OK, guys," Lindsay said, "So you got these files… but first of all, we all know Gary was the guy who killed Rick, or at the very least, had connections to the person who did it, and second of all, it's not what you know, it's what you can prove, and past family members who were violent criminals don't prove that Gary is as well. And I have to ask, how are you getting all these files anyways?"

"My parents are cops," Duncan said, "I can access shit pretty easily. But there is a certain person who I think had just as much of a hand in it as Gary."

Duncan minimized the file of Gary Ross and opened the police record of an Arab guy with a purple Mohawk and piercings all over his body.

"Who's that dude?" Lindsay asked.

"Lucas Choudary, he goes to our school." Geoff said, "People in his family have been known to have connections to people who illegally make explosives and whatnot… so we're thinking that Gary might have gotten his explosives from him."

"Why would a Nazi make a deal with an Arab…? I don't get it?" Lindsay asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out. Anyways, if you get any more information about Gary or Lucas, just call us." Duncan said, right before the two boys left almost as swiftly as they arrived.

**Time: 7 April 2007**

DJ's fifteenth birthday, and after the extremely traumatic week the guy had, he could probably use a little celebration.

**Time: 9 April 2007**

Geoff was having a party over at his house. Bridgette was, for some reason, invited, so she was trying to find the sluttiest and most revealing clothes to try and show up Geoff and his friends… and maybe get a nice fuck or two along the way. She put on an extremely low cut shirt, and very short jean shorts to complement it. She threw her purse over her shoulder and was just about to leave, when Gary saw her and asked, "Where the fuck are you going?"

"I'm going to a friends' party." She said.

"Um… OK… have fun I guess."

That was strange. Normally Gary would make more of an effort to try and keep her around, but not this time apparently. Anyways, Gary's house was pretty far away from Geoff's, so she called a cab and got the taxi driver to take her there.

Basically as soon as she arrived; however, she saw her ex-boyfriend, Geoff, and her ex-best-friend, Lindsay.

"Why are you here, Bridgette?" Lindsay asked.

"It's a party, I want to have fun. Besides, Geoff invited me."

Lindsay turned to the tall blond guy, "Why did you invite her?"

"She begged me to."

Bridgette just kinda stood there for a minute looking awkward, and Lindsay was starting to get annoyed.

"OK Bridgette, you can fuck off now, go enjoy the fucking party."

Bridgette wandered off slowly, and just as she was leaving, Duncan showed up with three beers in his hands. He handed one to Geoff and Lindsay each and started drinking the last one.

"Why is Bridgette here?" Duncan asked.

"She begged me to invite her. She hasn't been to a party since she hooked up with Nazi-boy, and she really wanted to go to this one." Geoff said.

"Man, you gotta have bigger balls than that." Lindsay chirped, "You don't just invite your ex-girlfriend to a party because she wanted you to… unless you still want to be her bitch."

"Shut the fuck up, Lindsay," Geoff said.

More people began to show up at Geoff's house and then the party started to pick up. Most people sat around, chilled and drank, others were a little more active and some people started hooking up. Geoff and Lindsay were rolling up joints, sitting around, watching people make complete idiots of themselves and laughing like complete idiots when they did. Cody, who had 9 beers, was making out with Noah (he probably thought he was kissing a chick,) and Gwen and Heather were also kissing.

_Damn, _Lindsay thought, _Gwen and Heather should just hook up already; it's pretty obvious they both want each other really bad._

Duncan walked over to where Lindsay and Geoff were chilling, with a bong in one hand and his other wrapped around Courtney's waist.

"Where'd you get the bong?" Geoff asked.

"I bought it… it's fucking awesome, y'all want to try it out?"

"Fuck yeah!" Lindsay said, "Should we get DJ to come blaze with us?"

"He's with Ashley." Duncan said.

"What about Trent?" Geoff asked, "I mean Gwen and Heather are over there, so Trent ain't with his girl."

"I don't know where the fuck Trent is, but who gives a shit, let's go out back."

The four of them went to the back porch of the house, where Lindsay, Duncan and Geoff pulled out their bags and put together enough for a few bowls. Lindsay poured some water in the top of the bong, but before she was about to smoke it, Courtney interrupted.

"Wait," Courtney said, "I've never blazed before."

"Yes!" Lindsay said, "Another newbie!"

"You just have like a fucking list now, don't you?" Geoff asked, and Lindsay nodded.

"Why?" Courtney asked, "Who are all the people you blazed with for first time?"

Lindsay started to think and said… "Um… well, I blazed with Duncan."

"Yup," Duncan said, "It was in Grade 6… really fucking awesome."

"Grade 6?" Courtney asked, "When did you start smoking weed?"

"I was 9 the first time I tried pot, and 10 when I started smoking regularly." Lindsay said, "Anyways, I blazed Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Ashley… and a few others. So you can join the fucking list Courtney, congratulations."

Lindsay took the bong, put it to her mouth and was about to light the bowl, when she stopped.

"Actually," Lindsay said, "I think Courtney should get first hit, I mean, she is the n00b of the group after all."

"What do I do?" Asked Courtney.

"You have to form your mouth around the bong, then light the weed in the bowl. Then just inhale."

Courtney formed her lips around the edges of the bong, then began to inhale as Lindsay lit the marijuana inside the bowl. Just as Courtney thought she was getting the hang of it, Lindsay pulled the bowl out of the bong and the smoke rushed into Courtney's mouth. She pulled the bong away quickly after and began coughing and spitting. Lindsay took the bong from Courtney, lit it, smoked it, than handed it to Duncan.

"So, how was that?" Lindsay asked her former enemy.

"Holy shit." Courtney said, "That was intense."

"Well most people don't hit a bong for their very first smoke," Lindsay said, "Most people will smoke a spliff, which is way less intense than a fucking bong."

About 30 minutes later, they had used up all the weed, and were sitting on chairs outside staring at… well, nothing, usually in a daze.

"Hey… Duncan," Lindsay said.

Duncan slowly turned his head towards Lindsay.

"Have you and Courtney fucked yet?" Lindsay asked.

"No." Duncan said.

"Why not?"

"It's Courtney… we're kinda trying to take things slowly in the beginning. Or more, she needs me to take things slowly for her, as this is really the first time she's been in a serious relationship."

Lindsay was unimpressed, "Talk to me when you fuck her." Lindsay said, and she overheard Courtney laughing, in fact, she was laughing so hard that she sounded like she was going to suffocate.

"Why are you laughing?" Duncan asked.

"Because Lindsay just owned you." She said.

"You realize we were talking about you, right?"

"I don't care… it's still fucking hilarious."

As the three of them were talking, they had become vaguely aware that Geoff had fallen asleep.

"Should we fuck with him?" Courtney asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Duncan and Lindsay replied simultaneously.

Back inside the house, in the basement, Trent was there, aimlessly wandering around, looking for someone to chill with. He had been talking with Gwen for a while, but she ran off with Heather and Trent had no idea where either of those two girls were, or what they were doing… actually, he had a hunch as to what they were up too, but he still didn't know where they were. Anyways, out of the corner of his eye he saw Bridgette sitting on the couch alone. After further examination, he realized she was crying. He decided to go talk to her and see what was going on.

"Hey, Bridgette." He said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm perfectly fine, now fuck off like all the rest of them did."

Trent was confused, "Um… Bridgette, if something is bothering you, you can tell me, I swear."

"Well, it's just that no one here wants to talk to me, they all think I'm a bad person." Bridgette said.

Trent was about to say that they had a point, I mean, she was dating a Neo-Nazi. However, when Trent looked in Bridgette's eyes, she looked so completely distraught, that he just couldn't bear to tell her that, and decided to simply keep his trap shut for the moment and see if she had anything more to say. Naturally, she did:

"This is the first party I've been to since I started dating Gary. It's been difficult to go to parties nowadays… and the one chance I have everyone shuns me." Bridgette said before breaking into tears again. Trent put his arm around her, and tried to comfort her…

"And y'know Trent, I've never told anyone this before, but Gary… he…"

"He what?"

"He beats me."

"Oh my God," Trent said, "That's horrible, if there's anything I can do to help."

At that point, Trent had fallen into the trap; Bridgette had him. She began moving closer towards Trent, and put her hand on his chest.

"Hmm…" Bridgette said seductively, "It's been a while since I've been with a real man."

"Bridgette," Trent said, "I have a girlfriend, and even thought I don't like the guy, you are dating Gary, and cheating on him would be wrong."

"Fuck right and wrong," Bridgette said, "and then fuck me."

So before Trent really knew what was going on, he was in a bedroom, naked, with an also unclothed Bridgette giving him head.

"Oh my God Bridgette!" Trent yelled, "That's fucking amazing; I'm gonna cum!"

Trent came in Bridgette's mouth, and she swallowed every last drop. She then asked:

"So… was I better than Gwen and Heather?"

Trent paused for a minute, "Um… I don't really like to compare."

"Trent," Bridgette said, "If I wanted another pussy, I'd be a lesbian. Was I better than those whores or not?"

When forced on the spot, Trent said "Yes," because he didn't want to hurt Bridgette's feelings.

"What about Lindsay?" Bridgette then asked.

"I've never gotten anything from her… I thought she was a lesbian?"

"She's just a hoe. Now, are you ready to fuck this ass?" Bridgette turned around and put a finger in her asshole.

"I… I've never done anal before." Trent said.

"Aw… are most girl's too soft to take it in the ass? Well, there's a first time for everything. Now fuck me, big boy."

Downstairs in the basement, Noah and Cody had passed out on the couch and were spooning, while Gwen and Heather, both completely wasted, were laughing at them.

"They're so cute right now," Heather said.

"You don't have a problem with your boyfriend spooning some guy?" Gwen asked.

Heather started laughing, and then of course Gwen started laughing because laughter is contagious. After about a minute of laughing, Gwen asked, "Why are we laughing?"

"Because of course I don't have a problem seeing my boyfriend with some guy. Actually, I think seeing them fuck would be pretty hot."

"Heather, you naughty girl." Gwen teased, and then she slapped Heather's ass.

"Oh c'mon Gwen, you know you're just as nasty as I am."

"Well, of course." Gwen said, and the two of them started kissing again. However, Lindsay, Duncan and Courtney, who were all completely baked, walked down the stairs and saw them macking.

"OK," Lindsay said, "Could you two please just fuck and get it over with already."

"We're just friends, honestly." Heather said.

"Yeah," Duncan said, "Friends with some pretty serious benefits. Anyways, Geoff dozed off while we were blazing, so we hung him upside down from a tree branch."

Gwen and Heather broke off their kiss and started laughing so hard they sounded like they were going to die.

"I gotta fucking see this."

"We hung him in the park, just follow us." Lindsay said.

She led them to the park near the house, and they saw Geoff, still fast asleep, hanging upside down from a 20' high tree branch, with a rope tied around his body.

"How the fuck is he still asleep?" Gwen said while laughing, "And how the fuck is his hat staying on?"

After they got back inside, Gwen said she was going to go find where Trent was, as she knew he was at the party; and Heather decided to follow her.

"Geoff is going to be so freaked out when he waked up," Courtney laughed, "Anyways, thanks for blazing me tonight, but I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna go home now."

"Yeah, I should probably go back to my house before my dad gets back from wherever the fuck he is," Lindsay said.

"Bye Duncan!" they both yelled before walking out the front door of Geoff's house.

"Peace girls." Duncan said back. Duncan then sat down, lit a cigarette, and began to contemplate his life.

_My girlfriend is a hot chick, my best friend is a hot chick, I'm not failing any classes, and I'm getting my own place in the summer, _Duncan thought, _my life is fucking awesome._

Gwen and Heather's search to find Trent eventually led them upstairs, and to a certain bedroom… where Trent and Bridgette were fucking.

Gwen completely froze when she saw what was happening. It seemed like at that moment, her whole world came crashing down on her. Considering Gwen was too shocked and hurt to do anything, Heather was the first one to react.

"TRENT!" she yelled, "o the fuck could you do something like that to Gwen!"

"I… I… I…" Trent started to say.

"He doesn't need you anymore," Bridgette said, "Now that he's got a piece of this ass; he'll never touch your disgusting bods ever again."

"Gwen…" Trent said, "I'm… I was… I…"

"Shut your fucking trap, Trent, and fuck me harder." Bridgette said, "And get lost, bitches."

Gwen and Heather left the room, and Gwen needed to sit down to prevent herself from fainting. Heather sat down next to her, and said, "Do you want me to call a cab so we can get home?"

Gwen nodded, Heather called, the taxi arrived and a few minutes later they were both in Gwen's room.

"I'm done with this bullshit." Gwen said.

Gwen got up and stormed out of the room. Heather assumed at first that she was just going to take a walk or something to clear her thoughts. However, she came back a few seconds later, holding a gun.

"Gwen!" Heather said, "Put the gun down. A couple of assholes in the world isn't worth killing yourself."

"It's not just a couple of fucking assholes, Heather!" Gwen screamed, "It seems like there are only 2 people in that entire fucking school that have any decency what-so-fucking-ever!"

"Please Gwen, don't fucking do it!" Heather screamed, "You're too young to die!"

"I can't live in a world where the person I'm supposed to trust the most fucks a girl I absolutely hate. I'm sorry Heather, but I just can't live anymore."

Gwen ran up to Heather and started crying hysterically, and Heather was also in tears.

"Gwen," she said, "If you feel like you have to do this… if you feel like you truly can't live anymore… then I don't want to see you suffer anymore. But Gwen, promise me, if there is a Heaven, promise me you'll watch over me when you're there."

"I promise. Heather?" Gwen asked.

"What."

"I love you."

Heather was a little bit surprised at first, but said "I love you too, Gwen."

Gwen took the six-shooter pistol she brought from Joe's room, cocked it, put it to her head, put her finger on the trigger, her entire body shaking… and then threw the gun on the bed, ran towards Heather, hugged her, and started crying hysterically.

"I couldn't do it," Gwen said in between tears, "I couldn't fucking do it, Heather."

"You've had a long day," Heather said, "Why don't we get some shut-eye?"

Gwen knocked the gun on the floor, and the two girls climbed in Gwen's bed and fell asleep quickly.

**Time: 10 April 2007**

"Getting frisky, are we?" Lindsay asked the two girls as they were just waking up.

"How did you get in here?" Heather asked.

"I'm Lindsay Cunningham, that's how. Anyways, I heard what happened last night… God I fucking hate Bridgette."

"How did you hear?"

"Trent told me. He honestly feels horrible about what he did."

"Screw him," Gwen said, "He cheated on me, I'm not gonna stay in a relationship with him."

Lindsay shrugged, "Suit yourself, but I think you're making a mistake."

Meanwhile, in the park, Geoff woke up to find that he was hanging upside down. He paused for a moment, and then said… "Fuck."

**Time: 12 April 2007**

When Lindsay went out for lunch, she saw Geoff and Duncan talking to an Arab looking guy with tattoos and piercings all over his body. Lindsay recognized this guy as Lucas Choudary, and immediately rushed over to see what was going on.

"Hey guys," Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, we have a lead on Gary Ross." Duncan said.

"Gary paid me to give him the explosives," Lucas said. He had a cigarette in his hand and would smoke it between sentences, "He gave me $10,000, so it was kinda hard to refuse. I had a feeling he was gonna do something bad, but I had no idea he'd go as far as to actually murder someone simply because they do something he doesn't like. I don't know who Rick Collins is, so I don't have any loyalty towards him, but killing any man because he's gay is just wrong. If there's any way we could put that shithead behind bars, I'll be more than willing to help."

Trent saw the four of them outside and walked up to go talk to them.

"Well… Gwen just dumped me." He said.

"Who the fuck is Gwen?" Lucas asked.

"Gwen Morrow, my girlfriend." Trent said, "Well… I guess she's my ex-girlfriend now."

"I've heard that name before," Lucas said, "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend, Trent?"

"You never asked." Trent said.

"Wait…" Duncan interrupted, "How do you two know each other?"

"We met about two weeks ago, blazed a few times with each other… and now we're buds." Lucas said.

"Trent, don't worry about Gwen dumping you," Geoff said, "You're Trent Johnston; you'll have a new girlfriend within a week."

"By the way, I told her not to dump you." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, but I really liked Gwen, there was something special about her. And who am I gonna get as a new girlfriend anyways, if you look at most of the really hot Grade 9 girls, most of them already have boyfriends, Bridgette, Heather, Ashley, etc." Trent said.

"Trent, I thought I was the hottest girl in the grade." Lindsay said.

"I don't have tits, so I don't think I'd be an option for you." Trent said, before sighing, "I guess I'm just gonna really miss Gwen."

"I got some good news though, man." Duncan said, "We're now 100% certain that Gary killed Rick, and we don't think it'll be long before his ass is in prison."

"Good, I hate that douchebag." Trent said, "I hope he gets raped while he's there."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Geoff asked.

"In the case of someone like Gary, nope." Lucas said.

**Time: 16 April 2007**

Trent got a new girlfriend, a Grade 9 girl by the name of Lauren Keane. Lauren was a very sweet girl, very pretty, and moderately intelligent, but she was also very flat.

**Time: 18 April 2007**

Eva and Lindsay were at Lindsay's house, in her room, talking about some of the things that had gone on over the last few weeks. They hadn't seen each other much lately, as Lindsay had essentially been under close watch from her father, but James was out, so Lindsay brought her girlfriend over to spend the night. However, at about 10 pm, when the girls were making love, James suddenly burst into Lindsay's room.

"LINDSAY!" He yelled, and you could see the fury in his eyes when he said it, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

"Um… hi dad." Lindsay said, "This is my girlfriend, Eva. I don't believe you have met."

"How could you do this to me, Lindsay? It's fairly apparent that your sinful nature will not leave, so I feel we need to take more drastic measures."

James picked Lindsay up off of her bed, threw her to the floor, and then started punching Eva. Initially Eva was able to fight back, as she was much faster and a little bit stronger, but then James got his hands around her neck, and at that point all she could do was beg that he let go… and he eventually did. Eva quickly put her clothes back on, and ran out the door, still gasping for air.

"Lindsay… why do you keep doing this? You'll be a much happier person when you find a man, so why do you choose that sinful lifestyle?" James asked.

"And I assume you expect me to grow up and be some traditional housewife, have a few kids, take care of my husband, do whatever he says. Three words: fuck that shit."

James slapped Lindsay across the face, "You are in no position to tell me anything." He grabbed Lindsay's hair, dragged her to the bathroom while she was begging him to stop, and dunked her head in the toilet bowl, only letting her up when she was about to run out of air and suffocate. He grabbed Lindsay and threw her back on the bed, shut the lights off and said, "That'll teach you to mess with me, bitch," Before leaving the room.

**Time: 19 April 2007**

The next day at school, Eva confronted Lindsay.

"Hey, Lindsay?" she asked.

"What's up?"

"You know I really like you, right?"

"Uh-huh." Lindsay said.

"And you know that I would love to be with you, right?"

"Uh oh…"

"But…" Eva said, "I just can't be in a relationship with someone whose father wants to kill me. I'm sorry Lindsay, I know it's not your fault… but I just can't do it."

"Oh." Was all Lindsay could say as Eva walked away for the final time. She didn't shed a tear over Eva, although she liked the girl, she was never quite sure just how much she really loved her, and from her feelings after Eva dumped her, apparently not very much. However, it did fill Lindsay up with quite a bit more anger towards James, the man who was supposed to be her father… not that she really needed much encouragement in that respect.

**Time: 21 April 2007**

In the back of the Dramatika newspaper, which Lindsay had started to read at one point that day, mostly because she was bored, she saw a story about two young men who were murdered by security guards trying to escape from prison. After reading a little bit into that story, she found out that the two men's names were Blake James and Reese Carlton. The very same people she used to be friends with, were now gone. Of the hated and misunderstood crew of four people, who constantly ran around and were considered a threat to the security of Missouri, 3 of them were dead, and the other one wasn't getting out of prison any time soon. However, after thinking of that she began to cry again, as it reminded her of Shelly.

**Time: 22 April 2007**

Lindsay got a ride to the local prison, and to the place where you can talk to the prisoners through a glass window and a telephone. She was going to see Ryan Coughlin, as she felt she really needed to talk to him.

"Hey Lindsay!" he said, "What's good, bra?"

"Well… not a lot. Life's been kinda shit lately."

"Oh… that's too damn bad? Care to tell me some of the shit that's been going on."

"Well… um… first of all, Shelly was killed."

Coughlin sighed, "Yeah, I heard about that. Now that she's gone, and Reese and Blake are gone… I don't really have a lot of people to talk to 'round here anymore. Anything else?"

"My dad found out that I'm gay." Lindsay said.

"Shit… what has he done."

"He's been putting all these restrictions, watching my every move… essentially he's been spying on me."

"Jesus Christ," Coughlin said, "The best thing I can think of to do would be to tell him to fuck off and then leave."

"I already tried that, but somehow I ended up getting stuck back at the house."

"Right…" Coughlin said nervously, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I'll be able to help you now. The best advice I can give you is good luck dealing with your asshole dad."

Lindsay looked annoyed, "That's not advice, idiot."

**Time: 23 April 2007**

Lindsay was sitting in her room, not really sure what to do, just thinking about the absolute shithole she'd had for a life recently. I mean, her father found out she was homosexual and became a tyrannical asshole, watching her every move like a hawk, and her mother wouldn't stand up for her, he had murdered Shelly, the woman that Lindsay loved more than herself, the next girlfriend Lindsay got, Eva, broke up with her because she was scared of James, she had a fall-out with one of her best friends, another one of her best friends contemplated suicide, three of her friends went to prison and two of them were now dead, and she was trapped in a house with her psychotic mother and even more psychotic father, at the very least for the next couple months.

However, through all her depression and sorrow, she got a phone call that day, one that lifted her spirits up, not because it was heartwarming, not because it was motivational, and while it was humorous, it wasn't because it was intended to be funny… it was because the person making the phone call completely fucking failed.

"Hello?" She said as she picked up the phone.

"Yo dyke, it's me." A man's voice said, and it was pretty obvious who that voice belonged to.

"Oh hey Gary… what the hell do you want?"

"Listen, I know you and your little butt-slave, Duncan, I know that you two have been making up shit about me, and slandering my character… calling me a racist and saying I did all this horrible shit… and I just want you to know, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna call the fucking cops on you, bitch."

"You what?"

"You fucking heard me, you piece of worthless shit. If you don't fucking leave me alone, the police are gonna be knocking down your fucking door."

Lindsay started laughing, "So… you, the person who burned down Bridgette's house and killed her dad, you are saying that you're gonna call the cops on me? You're a fucking moron, Gary."

"OK, you know what, that's fucking it." Gary said, "As soon as I end this fucking phone call, I'm fucking calling 911. The coppers will be at your door in a few minutes, bitch."

At this point, Lindsay was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard it sounded like her internal organs were gonna burst, "Oh my God… I wish I had a fucking video camera right now, then I could upload this to YouTube!" She said in between laughs, and Gary hung up in a fit of anger.

**Time: 26 April 2007**

Wanda Russell's birthday. She had been working towards trying to get her own place for months now, and had finally managed to buy a medium-sized apartment in Dramatika. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to move in until June 25th, 2007, which meant that the three people who were going to move in would all have to deal with their asshole parents for the next few months. There were 3 beds, so one each for Wanda, Duncan, and Lindsay, and Wanda already had a car, but chances are they would all have to get part-time jobs. Wanda would get a full-time job except that she would probably have to go back to Ryan Leaf as a Super-Senior because she was failing a lot of her classes.

**Time: 27 April 2007**

Gwen was surfing the internet, looking around at random news stories and websites, seeing all this celebrity gossip and wondering if any news-person in the world actually had anything interesting to say. Unfortunately she found something… she wish she hadn't seen. It was a story about a teenage boy in Sweden who killed his parents and then committed suicide. Apparently he had severe anxiety problems, suffered from depression, and was commonly bullied at his school as well as bullied by his parents, who decided that no matter what he did, it was never good enough for them. One day he'd had enough and decided to end their lives and then kill himself. The horrible part came when she found out the name of the young man who committed the horrible crime; Mats Nilsson. Her first thought was, _hey, that name sounds kinda familiar. _But it took her a while to remember who that was… and unfortunately, she did.

Mats Nilsson was her pen pal from back in Grade 6. He stopped responding to her at one point after many letters back and forth, and she wondered what had happened to him. Evidently he was okay, well not okay, but alive… until now. Gwen had no idea how someone who she knew, someone who seemed so kind, so decent, so honest… could do something so heinous.

She dialed Heather's number to see what she thought about this. She didn't want to call Lindsay because she thought Lindsay would probably… laugh.

"Remember back in Grade 6 when we had pen pals?" Gwen asked Heather.

"Yeah… why?"

"Well, my pen pal just killed his parents and committed suicide." Gwen said.

"Oh…" Heather said, "That's really fucked up."

**Time: 30 April 2007**

James Cunningham was out.

He was on a business meeting, and he wouldn't be back until May 8th. Lindsay finally had the freedom she had been so desperately yearning for , even if it was only for a week. Knowing of James' trip weeks in advance, Lindsay made plans on the night of April 30th with her best friend Duncan, and his bitch, Courtney. First thing the three of them did was they went to Courtney's house.

Despite the fact that Duncan and Courtney had been dating for about a month, and despite the fact that the two of them had known each other a lot longer than that, and that Lindsay and Courtney had known each other for a long time as well, Courtney's mom had no idea who either of the two people who were hanging out with her daughter were.

"Hi, Courtney," her mom said when she answered the door, "You're back… and who are these people?"

Courtney's mom came from the old-school, and she didn't want her daughter dating until she was 18. So Duncan and Courtney had already agreed in advance that Courtney would tell her mom that Duncan was simply a close friend.

"Hi mom," Courtney said, "These are my friends, Duncan and Lindsay."

"Why does Duncan have a Mohawk?" she asked.

"It's just his style."

Courtney's mom shrugged, "OK, whatever, come inside."

"Thank you, Ms. Moore." Lindsay said, putting on the sweetest, most innocent and naïve face she possibly could.

"Please," Ms. Moore said, "Call me Rebecca."

"OK." Lindsay said as the three of them walked upstairs and into Courtney's room.

Once they got there; however, things were all laughs and good-times.

"Hey Courtney," Lindsay said, "Your mom seems like a bitch."

Courtney shrugged, "She's a fucking hard-ass, but whatever; you get used to it after a while."

After about an hour of mindless talking, the trio decided to leave Courtney's house and go to the nearby park, where they would smoke weed until they ran out. Duncan and Lindsay both recently bought marijuana, and Lindsay just bought a new pack of papers, so they were able to roll 6 joints until they put it away. By the end of their joints, they were all just lying down in the grass, completely baked, and none of them wanted to get up and go somewhere, but none of them wanted to just fall asleep in the middle of the park either. Eventually, they managed to drag themselves over to Lindsay's house, which was about the same distance away from the park as Courtney's in the opposite direction, and all crashed and fell asleep in Lindsay's bed. Other than them, no one else was home (James was on his business trip, Karen spent most night's at her boyfriend Sam's house, Jo was at a sleepover, and Leanne was… out,) so there was no possible way that Lindsay thought she was in the clear to bring them back to her house.

And that's when Gary struck.

The door was unlocked, so it was easy for him to just walk right inside, with his bag full of flammable material and explosives. Originally he was just gonna light the house on fire and kill the 3 fuckers who were stuck inside, but he had a better idea now. He walked upstairs to where Duncan, Courtney, and Lindsay were sleeping (yes, he was spying on them,) and decided, _These bitches are gonna fucking die tonight, so I might as well have my way with them, 'cuz hey… anti-white pieces of shit or not, they're still hot._

Gary picked up Lindsay and Courtney and carried them to the downstairs couch, where he would be able to fuck them without Duncan being right there to kick the shit out of him again. He couldn't help but notice that Lindsay, despite being half-naked, was wearing her boots while she was asleep, _who the fuck does that, _he thought?

Just as Gary was about to strip the two girls, he paused for a moment, quietly contemplating and asking himself if he really wanted to go through with this. When he eventually decided yes, he took Courtney's panties off and entered her. She began to moan Duncan's name softly and Gary laughed quietly to himself, while continuing to fuck her.

Lindsay woke up while Gary was raping Courtney. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening, but once she did, she had an idea. She wasn't really sure why she slept with her boots on, but she was glad she did, as that was where she kept her knife, Krystal, inside her left boot. So she quietly got the knife out, walked up behind Gary and put the knife to his neck.

"Hello, bitch." Lindsay said, "Didn't count on me waking up?"

"Fuck off you…"

"Uh-uh…" Lindsay said, "Don't do what I want you to do and I'll slice your jugular. Now first, get the fuck away from Courtney."

As Gary pulled out and backed away from the girl he was raping, that's when Courtney woke up, and once she realized where she was and what was going on, started to scream. Lindsay quickly put her hand over her mouth to stop the yelling.

"Courtney," Lindsay said, "Go upstairs, wake up Duncan and then both of you get out of this house."

"But…"

"Courtney… do it; NOW!"

Courtney quickly put her panties back on, went upstairs and then within 5 minutes Duncan and Courtney were out of the house. Lindsay, meanwhile, forced Gary upstairs into her bedroom where she handcuffed his hands and made him bend over the bed.

"Y'know," Lindsay said, "I've never done this with a guy before."

Gary turned around to see Lindsay, completely naked, wearing nothing but a strap-on dildo… and he had a very good idea where it was going to go.

"Bitch, are you fucking kidding me? There's no fucking way I'm taking anything in my ass."

Lindsay back-hand slapped him across the face, "You don't really have a choice in the matter, bitch. Now spread 'em wide:" She let out an evil little smirk and laugh before she began fucking him.

**Time: 1 May 2007**

After Lindsay was finished fucking Gary, she made sure he was tied up, found the unlit explosives he had in his house, which he was gonna use to try and blow the house up, then called the police. Gary was taken to prison and would be put on trial shortly.

After the thing was done with the cops, Lindsay tried to get a little bit of sleep, but couldn't get much after those few traumatizing hours. She mostly regretted butt-fucking Gary against his will. Sure he was a low-life piece of shit, but did this mean that she was now a rapist? She tried her best to convince herself it was for a just cause, but no matter how hard she tried there was still a bit of lingering doubt in the back of her mind.

She did tell Duncan and Courtney what happened later that day, as well as a few other friends, which eventually got around to everyone in the entire fucking town. With Gary finally gone, DJ decided to throw a celebratory party, and to be honest, it was kinda boring, but people still had fun just knowing that that pathetic human being… they would never be seeing him again. Near the end of the party; however, Lindsay saw Bridgette sitting on the porch outside in the back, crying her eyes out. Lindsay went up to go talk to her:

"Are you okay Bridgette?" Lindsay asked.

"I hate love!" Bridgette yelled.

"You finally realized how much of a scumbag Gary is?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes!" Bridgette said, and she started crying, "I can't believe I let him brainwash me into… into… THAT!" Bridgette said, "And I can't believe that I barely cared when he killed my dad… I barely even got to mourn for him. And I can't believe I dumped Geoff for that asshole in the first place!"

"Bridgette," Lindsay said, "I've never been in your situation, so I don't know how to help you. All I can say is that any time you need me for anything, I'll be there. It might take you a little while longer to get back into the good books of the others, but they'll come around eventually. At the very least, they won't mind having you around."

"Thanks Lindsay." Bridgette said as she hugged her, "You're a good friend… and I hope Gary rots in jail forever. But I just realized… I don't have a place to live anymore."

Lindsay smiled, "Oh… I know someone who'd be more than happy to take you in with them."

"Who is this person?"

"Let's just say you know her, but you don't know who she is." Lindsay said, winked at Bridgette, and left her dumbfounded.

**Time: 4 May 2007**

Gary plead guilty to the numerous charges filed against him, from burning down the Collins house and murdering Rick Collins, to the attempted murder of Lindsay Cunningham, Courtney Moore, and Duncan Russell, and the attempted rape of the former two, and possessing illegal explosives, and arson… at the end, Gary Ross was sentenced to a minimum of 18 and a maximum of 30 years in a high security St. Louis prison.

Everyone in Dramatika celebrated, except for Gary's mother, who bought plane tickets to Baltimore and sold her house, and Gary's little group of friends.

Also on that day, Lindsay called her Science teacher and friend, Ms. Veronica Hornet.

"Hey, um… Veronica?"

"Hi Lindsay… what do you need?"

"Well… now that her boyfriend's in jail, and her boyfriend's mom moved to Baltimore, and her dad's dead… do you think you could have Bridgette move in with you? I mean, you are her mother after all."

"I don't know," Veronica said, "I'm still not sure I feel comfortable with telling her that. I'm her teacher, I don't want her to all of a sudden start treating me different because we're related."

"The bottom line is that she's your daughter, Ronnie. It doesn't matter how much you don't want to, this girl needs a home and you are the closest thing she has to family in this fucking state. So please, Veronica… for Bridgette."

Veronica paused for a moment, and then said: "OK… I'll do it… for Bridgette."

**6 hours later**

Lindsay got a phone call from Bridgette.

"Hey, Lindsay, um… y'know what I just found out." Bridgette said.

"What?"

"You know our Science teacher, Veronica Hornet?"

"Yeah, what about her."

"Apparently she's my mom."

"OK."

"And she wants me to stay with her… was Ms. Hornet… I mean mom… I mean… whatever this feels awkward." Bridgette said, "Anyways, was she the person you were talking about."

"Yup." Lindsay said.

"Well…" Bridgette said, "If you want to come over to my house sometime…. This is where I am nowadays. Anyways, bye."

"Peace."

After getting off the phone, Lindsay pulled out her knife, looked at the blade, saw that it was completely dulled and said:

"Gary is such a fucking retard."

**A/N: Alright, I'm gonna end this one here. I did have more ideas for this Chapter, but I think I'll put them all into Chapter 23. So, please remember to RR (Rate & Review,) and I'll see y'all later.**

**Peace.**


	23. XXIII: Goodbye Daddy

**Chapter 23**

**Goodbye Daddy**

**A/N: Hi guys, how's life treating you? I hope it's treating you well, because for Gwen, Heather, and (especially) Lindsay, it ain't. Let's begin:**

**Time: 5 May 2007**

"Hey Gwennie, wakey time." Gwen heard a female voice say.

Gwen slowly opened her eyes to see Lindsay and Heather in her room, looking at her.

"Guess what day it is?" Heather asked with a sly grin.

"Thursday?" Gwen said, a little bit confused.

"Well yeah," Lindsay said, "But it's also May 5."

Gwen stared at her blankly.

"Your birthday, dumbass."

"Oh…" Gwen said, "There's been so much shit going on recently that I couldn't even remember when my own birthday was, holy fuck I need a break."

"Anyways, we were planning on skipping school today, so… wanna come with?"

"Of course, but where are we going, and how did you get in here?"

"Gwen, you gave us both house keys." Heather said, "As for where we are going… I'm sure Lindsay will think of something?"

"Wait, why do I have to think of something?" Lindsay asked.

"Because you are the one who always comes up with crazy ideas of places to go and people to see." Heather said.

"Yeah, but only when I'm baked."

"Then get baked."

"We can hot box one of my mom's cars, she won't care."

Gwen quickly got dressed, and the three girls walked downstairs where they saw Joe, sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Why aren't you girls in school right now?" Joe asked.

"Um…" Gwen started to say, when Lindsay cut her off.

"There was a PA Day today." She said.

"Why didn't I hear about it?" Joe asked.

"I don't know, I can't read your mind." Lindsay countered.

Joe shrugged, "Whatever."

They walked outside, and Gwen saw a car in the driveway she had never seen before.

"What's that car doing here?" She asked.

"That's one of my mom's cars… one of like 4 or 5." Lindsay said. She pulled car keys out of her pocket, unlocked the door, and got in the driver's seat. "Since Gwen is the birthday bitch, she gets shotgun."

Gwen nervously opened the door to the four-seat Mercedes-Benz, got in the passenger's seat, and asked "Do you know how to drive, Lindsay?"

"No fucking idea." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Then… um… I think I should probably be going…" Gwen said and began to get out.

"Gwen, sit your ass back down." Lindsay said, "Don't be such a fucking pussy."

"I have a pussy, so I'm allowed to be a pussy." Gwen said.

"Not in this case. Now get back in the fucking seat so we can leave." Lindsay said.

Gwen sighed and sat back down, "Yes _mommy._" She said, adding a little bit of venom.

Heather was laughing her head off in the back seat.

"What's so funny?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, nothing," Heather said, putting on an innocent face, "I'm just happy that we're all here right now."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Right…"

Lindsay backed out of the parking lot and onto the street, and Gwen was shocked to find out that her driving ability was near flawless.

"Wait a minute," Gwen said, "I thought you never drove before."

"Yeah… I was just fucking with you," Lindsay said with a smile, and Heather was now killing herself laughing in the back seat.

"It's not fucking funny!" Gwen complained.

"It's hilarious." Heather said.

Gwen looked around at the inside of the car, saw the gear shift and asked, "Who the hell drives stick-shift anymore?"

"I do, and apparently Leanne does." Lindsay said.

Lindsay drove to a remote park near Courtney's house and her own, but far enough away so that they wouldn't be spotted by the cops.

"No one ever comes here." Lindsay said, "It's safe."

Lindsay reached into her backpack, pulled out a bong, and a huge bag of weed that looked like would last the entire year.

"How much is in that?" Heather asked.

"14 grams." Lindsay said with a smile, "That's half an ounce… marvel at its beauty."

However, as Lindsay was taking the bag of weed out of her backpack, she also accidentally pulled a dildo out. Lindsay picked it up, looked at it for a moment, and then said "How'd this get in here?" She shrugged and put it back in the bag, but that didn't stop Gwen and Heather from laughing at her.

"So THAT'S what you had planned for today?" Heather joked, "If you wanted that so badly, you could've just asked us."

"Ha-ha, you're hilarious." Lindsay said sarcastically. She packed the first bowl, lit it, took a big hit, and then passed it to Gwen. As she breathed out, she asked Gwen, "Ever hit a bong before?"

"Yeah," Gwen said, "But I don't have a lighter."

Lindsay tossed Gwen her lighter and asked, "Who did you hit a bong with?"

"Trent." Gwen said, "He has one."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Heather said.

"I know, I've hit it before too. I've known Trent for longer than you two have, just in case you don't remember." Lindsay said.

Gwen lit the bowl, and then hit the bong, before passing it to Heather, who did the same thing (and also had to borrow Lindsay's lighter,) then passed it around to Lindsay, and then it kept going around until they were finished with that bowl, when Lindsay packed the next bowl and cycle re-started. After 8 bowls, all three girls were completely baked, and were joking about random stuff.

"So what do you want to do next?" Heather asked.

Lindsay looked at her cellphone, and saw that it was 12 noon, and said "Let's go to the amusement park?"

"Why would we go there?" Gwen asked.

"Because I want to go on rides baked, it'll probably be fucking awesome." Lindsay exclaimed.

The two other girls shrugged and got back into the car to drive to the amusement park just outside of Dramatika.

"Where did you get the weed?" Gwen asked, trying to prevent herself from laughing while she was saying it.

Unfortunately, Lindsay started giggling, which made Gwen follow suit, "You know a guy named Lucas Choudary?" She asked.

Gwen shook her head.

"He's in Grade 10. His uncle owns a marijuana farm, so… he always has a shitload of chronic."

Lindsay's driving this time around wasn't nearly as good as before. She seemed so intensely focussed on the road sometimes that she often forgot to turn and would have to make sweeping maneuvers at the last second. Also, she seemed to be drifting off into sleep sometimes, only to quickly wake up, and sometimes forgot to change gears until the last second. Gwen and Heather both knew that this was because of the cannabis, but that didn't make either of them any less nervous.

Somehow they managed to make it there without crashing, and when they got there, they lined up to go on "Da Killa," probably the biggest roller coaster in the park. The lineup was a shade over 20 minutes, which is shorter than it usually is, and quite manageable. The three girls found seats near the back, which were usually the most intense, Gwen and Heather got the very back and Lindsay sat right in front of them (there were 2 seats to a row.) Some old fat guy sat right next to Lindsay and asked, "Uh… hey baby… you're 18, right?"

"Not for you," Lindsay said, but couldn't help herself from laughing after he said that.

"Oh," The guy said, looking embarrassed.

Lindsay looked at him, shrugged, and then the ride began. The entire time the ride was going, the three girls were laughing and screaming hysterically, essentially as if they were completely insane. When they got off, and the guy asked Lindsay what she was one, she simply shrugged and left.

A few hours later, as they were getting back into the car to get them to leave, a police officer walked up to them.

"Excuse me, miss, how old are you? Can I see your driver's licence?" The officer asked.

"Sir, you don't need to see my driver's licence." Lindsay said, opening her blue eyes wide and feeling her breasts while she was saying that.

"Um, I…"

"You don't need to see my driver's licence." Lindsay repeated.

"OK," the cop said, "Have a nice day." He tipped his hat and walked the other way.

"Are you Obi Wan Kenobi or something?" Gwen asked.

"Personally, I think I'm probably closer to the dark side of the force." Lindsay joked.

As Lindsay started to drive again, she pulled out a pre-rolled marijuana spliff and began to smoke it.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Lindsay, how much do you need to smoke in a day?" Heather asked.

"The more, the better." Lindsay said, "And besides, it's not like I'm gonna crash into… HOLY SHIT!"

Lindsay quickly maneuvered out of the way within 6 inches of hitting another car. The woman driving the other car gave Lindsay the finger.

"Yeah fuck off you ugly whore!" Lindsay yelled at her, before checking her cell phone and seeing it said 4:30 pm, meaning school was now long over. "Hey, Lauren Keane's having a party tonight, you girls wanna go?"

"We just went to DJ's part yesterday," Gwen said.

"Well you don't have to go if you want… but there'll be chicks there." Lindsay said with a smile.

"Um… Lindsay?" Gwen said, a little bit annoyed.

"What?"

"I'm straight."

Lindsay blushed, "Sorry Gwen, but there will be dudes there too, so irregardless, you should go."

"Irregardless? Really?" Gwen asked.

Lindsay reached over and slapped Gwen in the face.

"OK, I'll go to that bitch's fucking party."

"Now that's what I like to here. Heather, will you go or do you want to get slapped in the face too?"

"Fine, whatever, I'll be at Lauren's jam."

**At Lauren's party**

Gwen, Heather and Lindsay showed up at the party about an hour and a half after its 7 pm starting time. Lauren answered the door, and was visibly annoyed at them being so late, and the fact that Gwen and Heather, who weren't invitees, were here too.

"What are _they _doing here?" Lauren asked, in that snobby "I'm too good for you," kind of voice, "Especially the Emo chick… who invited her?"

"I did." Lindsay said, "And they'll be at the party tonight, unless you want to deal with me. And trust me, _sweetie_, I'm not the kind of person you want to fuck with... of course you already know that."

"Fine, I'll let the weird girls in, but if any of you try to make a move on Trent, it's, like, not gonna end well for you." Lauren tried to come back with.

"I'm not weird! I'm way more popular than you Lauren!" Heather yelled, but Lindsay shushed her and said, "Let me handle it."

Lindsay then turned to Lauren and said, "Listen babe, I'll spend the entire night bouncing on Trent's cock if I want to, and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it, _bitch._" Lindsay slapped Lauren across the face, and then walked away, with Gwen and Heather in tow. Duncan saw them enter and walked up to them, saying hi and stuff.

"I saw you come in," Duncan said, "Lindsay, you were kinda mean to her, don't you think?"

"She's a piece of shit," Lindsayasked, "I mean, basically the only reason she invited me was because I bullied her into it. Everything I or anyone else ever said to her, she fucking deserves it."

"She's Trent's new bitch, right?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, and she considers every girl who isn't part of her little clique a "freak" and a "loser," and other typical high-school jackass bullshit like that." Lindsay said, "Trent could do a hell of a lot better. Anyways… Duncan, come into the bathroom with me, there's something I gotta show you."

"Is it your disgusting poon, Lindsiot?" Lindsay heard Tyler yell.

_Who the fuck invites Tyler to a party? _Lindsay wondered.

"I'll show you my cunt, if you show me yours." Lindsay said with a smile and a wink, before grabbing Duncan by the wrist and dragging her into one of Lauren's washrooms, leaving all of Tyler's buds (all 2 of them,) laughing at him.

"What's up?" Duncan asked, "What's so fucking important?"

Lindsay reached into her bag, and pulled out a Ziploc bag of a white, powdery material. Duncan wasn't really into hard drugs, but it didn't take a fucking genius to figure out what that was.

"Uh… Lindsay… I'm not so sure about this." Duncan said.

"Don't be such a fucking pussy." Lindsay retorted, "Coke is this shit once you try it."

"Well…" Duncan said.

"Please?" Lindsay begged.

"Alright fine."

"YAY!"

Lindsay got the cocaine out of the dime bags, then she put it on the bathroom counter, straightened it out, and then she and Duncan snorted it off, wiping the remainder onto the floor so it would be more difficult to notice (as much as Lindsay didn't like Lauren, she didn't want her to get sent to prison for something she did.) For about a minute, they just sat there on the bathroom floor, taking the drug in. After that, Lindsay told Duncan, "I'm fucking horny now."

To which Duncan responded, "Good for you."

Lindsay sat on Duncan's lap seductively and said, "It's been a while since I've had some cock."

Duncan was never quite sure how to react around Lindsay. He liked having her around, and considered her interesting to talk to, in fact, he could say that she was possibly the only girl that he ever met that he truly respected, but secretly, he was also sexually attracted to her and just didn't want to show it because he knew he had no chance. Normally, if Lindsay made an advance on him like that, he would jump at the opportunity, but the cocaine was fucking with his mind, so he pushed Lindsay off of him, yelled, "Get the fuck away from me, whore!" and proceeded to leave the bathroom and angrily go somewhere else.

Lindsay got up a second later, a little shaken, but for the most part ok. The coke was making her wired, and extremely horny, but apparently it was making Duncan dangerously insane. He smacked Cody and Geoff across the face for absolutely no reason, and then punched Owen, knocking him out, just because he asked Duncan to calm down. She feared for Courtney's safety; Courtney was drunk and would probably try to make a move on Duncan, and she had no idea what he would do once that happened.

_Note to self, _Lindsay thought, _never give Duncan cocaine, ever again._

She picked up her phone and dialed Courtney's number.

"H- Hello?" Courtney answered.

_Shit, she's stuttering, that means she's probably pissed drunk, _Lindsay thought.

"Courtney look, I gave Duncan something I shouldn't have given him and now he's kinda on a rampage, so… just try to stay as far away from him as possible tonight."

"Lindsay, what did you give him?" Courtney asked.

"Um… coke."

"You mean COCAINE!" Courtney sounded shocked.

"Yes, yes, we can deal with it later." Lindsay said, "Just make sure he doesn't…"

"Hey Dunkie," she heard Courtney say.

"Fuck!" Lindsay yelled and hung up the phone.

Upstairs in one of the bedrooms, which was where Courtney and Duncan were (why Courtney was in there in the first place, no one was really sure,) Duncan started to charge at Courtney.

Courtney, considering she had heard Lindsay's warning, and was very worried about the look of lust and anger in Duncan's eyes, roundhouse kicked him in the face as he came close. Duncan stumbled back for a bit, regained his composure, and yelled, "YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Duncan charged at Courtney again, this time; however, Lindsay entered the room, and she was running faster than Courtney had ever seen a high school girl run. As she approached Duncan, she kicked him in the balls and then tackled him to the ground. Both Courtney and Lindsay were trying to contain him on the ground, and while they were successful for a while, Duncan managed to get the two girls off, and stand up ready to make another attack. However, this time, he passed out just as he had gotten up.

Courtney and Lindsay looked over his unconscious body and Courtney asked, "So… what the hell do we do with him now?"

"Meh… just leave him here; he'll wake up eventually not even remember where he is… possibly who he is too." Lindsay said, "Anyways, I'm still pretty fucking horny."

Courtney smirked, "Thanks, but I don't like girls."

"Suit yourself." Lindsay said, "You got a beer?"

"I'm all out. And out of curiosity, did you do coke as well?"

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "But I've done it a few times, and I took less than Duncan did, in fact I had very little, so I'm just really hyper and really horny."

"Lindsay, you know that's…"

They heard the doorbell ring downstairs, and when they heard who it was; dragged Duncan's body and hid in the bathroom.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Smiley asked, "I've stopped so many of your fucking parties, but you still keep having them!"

Officer Julius Smiley had shown up again, this time to try and ruin Lauren's party, and hopefully for him, try and get anyone who was doing something "suspicious" thrown in juvenile detention centre. Officer Fahim was following him, but he looked like he would rather be somewhere else. Smiley, on the other hand, was in his element, as evidently the douchebag loved getting teenagers in trouble.

"Alright kiddies, I want all of you to leave this place, and I might pull a few of you out for random searches." Smiley said with an evil grin.

Todd was driving around the area, trying to get home quickly, as he was very hungry for food, and he knew that Ace was waiting for him and he was horny too. He was taking the short-cut through Lauren's street, which was relatively quiet even during the day, but especially at night, when he saw Smiley's cop-car in the parking lot.

_What the fuck is Smiley doing now?_ Todd thought, _I hope he's not harassing teenagers again._

He walked inside the house and through the front door, which was unlocked because of Fahim and Smiley's sudden arrival. He heard Smiley's tirade about searching the kids, so he tapped Smiley on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" the cop asked.

"Search this, cunt nugget!" Todd yelled, and then decked Smiley in the face, dropping him to the floor and knocking him out. He then turned to Fahim…

"If I don't tell the sheriff, you don't hit me, okay?" Fahim pleaded.

"Deal, but you have to leave too." Todd said.

Fahim picked up Smiley's body and took him back to the car, where they soon drove off. Everyone at the party looked at Todd, amazed but confused.

"Todd, what the hell are you doing here?" Gwen asked.

"I was driving around the area and I saw Smiley bullying y'all. Sorry if I embarrassed you." Todd said.

"Are you fucking kidding, that was awesome." Gwen said.

"Thanks. Now I should probably get home, Ace is waiting there… probably naked."

Todd got back in his car, left, and the party resumed.

**Time: 6 May 2007**

Duncan slowly opened his eyes, then closed them, and then re-opened. When he looked outside the window, he saw the Sun, which was directly overhead and, typically, extremely bright, and he assumed it was about midday. On the other side of the room there were two hot girls, whom he identified as his girlfriend Courtney Moore, and his best friend Lindsay Cunningham.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Duncan asked, "I don't remember shit."

"We did some drug, and then you blacked out." Lindsay replied.

"Was the drug like cocaine or something?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, it was coke."

"Remind me never to do that again," Duncan said, "So where am I?"

"Uh… you're in my house." Courtney said, "You've been here before, idiot."

"It's a little hard to know where you are when you're recovering from a nasty drug." Duncan said.

"Yeah, but you're an idiot for doing the drug in the first place."

"Touché." Duncan said, as he laid back down on the pillow.

"How about we let you get some rest." Lindsay said, as she and Courtney left the room before Duncan went back to sleep.

"Lindsay, I know you don't want to hear this, but that cocaine shit, it's really bad for you." Courtney said.

"I know, it's just, whenever I take it, I feel so…"

"Amazing?"

"Yeah… I realize its bad shit, but there's worse stuff out there, right?" Lindsay said, and it sounded like more of a plea than a question.

"Yeah I guess… just try to be a little bit more responsible, okay Lindsay?"

Lindsay bit her lip and grinned evilly, "I will if you…"

"Still not into girls, Linds; but its cute how you find me so attractive."

**Time: 7 May 2007**

James called Leanne to tell her that he wouldn't be back until May 11th. When Lindsay found this out, she was fucking ecstatic.

**Time: 9 May 2007**

None of the girls in Mr. McDonald's first period PE class wanted to be there. First of all, the gym teacher was a giant twat, he told his students he used to be an offensive tackle in the NFL for the St. Louis Rams (a complete lie, by the way, he didn't even make the team at his college and the St. Louis Rams didn't exist until 1995) but now he was just some fifty-something balding fat fuck who had no idea how to teach or coach. The classes were separated by gender, so the guys had one class & teacher and the chicks had another one, and why some old fat guy was chosen to teach the girls no one could figure out. But the worst thing about Mr. Ronald McDonald (yes, that was his name,) was that he picked favourites, and it was usually directly proportional to how attractive the girl was. For example, his favourite student was Natalie McGrady, because she was hot and she kissed his ass, just like she did any other teacher, and Lindsay was a close second, because even though she was hotter than Natalie, she would tell him he was an idiot from time to time, which did get on his nerves. He liked Gwen, Heather, and Bridgette as well, but hated Beth for no reason other than she was ugly. There were other reasons too, such as the fact that it was first period or that the activities got extremely intense sometimes, and extremely boring at others, and there didn't seem to be much of a middle-ground "fun" territory.

However, for Lindsay there was an even bigger reason why she hated PE and that was because of Ms. Natalie McGrady herself. Because the last time Natalie had tried chirping Lindsay she ended up getting her ass kicked, since then she had been reduced to making little side chirps and asking really annoying and stupid questions. Lindsay and others alike found this incredibly annoying, but no one had actually gone up to her to try and get her to stop, least of all Lindsay as she didn't want to get into another fight. Her policy with Natalie was essentially, _I'll leave you alone and you can go be stupid somewhere else._

But on May 9, apparently Natalie forgot about what happened the last time she tried to fuck with Lindsay. You see, although Lindsay was a lesbian, the fact that she spent time in a change room and shower house with other girls didn't really bother most of them, or if it did bother them, they didn't say it, either because they were a little bit scared of Lindsay or just figured it wasn't worth mentioning (Gwen and Heather did tease her about it sometimes, but Lindsay knew they were joking and it was all fun.) In general, Lindsay was liked by the vast majority of girls and wasn't bullied about her homosexuality, which was a rare occurrence, because Ryan Leaf did have a historically homophobic culture. Natalie; however, forgot or blatantly ignored that "unwritten rule," with this comment after gym class on March 9th.

"Hey Lindsay, is this scene turning you on?"

Lindsay turned around after that comment, which was said pretty loudly, and wasn't surprised to see that Natalie was the one who said it. Instead of ignoring the comment, or getting pissed off immediately and punching the obnoxious girl out, she decided to go along with it a little.

"Y'know Natalie, I would be, if you're ugly face and fat ass weren't in the room." Lindsay said with a smile.

Everyone else 'oohed' and a few people asked Natalie to stop. They both finished getting dressed, but on the way out of the dressing room, Natalie slapped Lindsay's ass, and when Lindsay turned around to ask her, _what the fuck is wrong with you? _She said "C'mon Lindsay, you know you love it."

"Love it?" Lindsay asked, "Well, let's see how you love this," Lindsay ran up to Natalie, looking like she was about to hit her, but just as Natalie braced for impact, Lindsay pushed her body up against the wall and kissed her. They kissed for about fifteen seconds, touching tongues and bodies in the process, before Lindsay broke off the kiss, backhand slapped Natalie across the face and ordered her to leave the room, which she did quietly and without complaint, too stunned to really say anything. The girls who were in the dressing room just looked at Lindsay, completely shocked, but they did have to give her a little bit of respect for doing that. Lindsay, meanwhile, walked back to her original spot, put one arm around Heather, the other around Gwen, and said, "Girls, that's how you deal with assholes."

"You're acting like more of a cocky douchebag than usual lately," Heather remarked, "What's up with that?"

"I guess I'm just happy that James is gone for now, and that I helped put that scumbag Gary behind bars."

**Time: 11 May 2007**

James finally returned from his long business trip. His first question to Lindsay was… "What did you do?"

"You couldn't have asked me how my time was while you were gone." Lindsay said.

"I could have, but I'd prefer to know the things that you did while I wasn't here, you horrible little…"

"OK, calm down. I had a few cigarettes, but that's it." Lindsay said. Lindsay knew that if she said she did absolutely nothing wrong, than James would simply start investigating and eventually find something. If she said she did something small, there's a better chance that James would just leave it alone.

"Did you break up with Eva?"

"Yes." Lindsay said, Technically, Eva dumped Lindsay, but the spirit of the message, that they were no longer together, was true.

"Good girl. Anything else I should know about?"

"Nope."

"Sounds like you might be coming along after all. In a few more months you'll be one of us, the way it was supposed to be. Good night." James decided to leave Lindsay alone after that and go upstairs, and Lindsay thought about what was coming and thought, _well, there goes freedom. It was fun while it lasted, but at least I only have to put up with this bullshit for a few more months, then I'll have a permanent place to stay._

**Time: 12 May 2007**

Heather's fifteenth birthday. She wanted to have a party, and was planning to do it, but ended up not having one because she couldn't get her dad out of the house and she knew he wouldn't approve of her having the type of party she wanted to with him there.

**Time: 14 May 2007**

James drove Lindsay and Jo to another "counseling session" with Father Michael Finley. The sessions with Finley were now pretty routine, and typically the same thing went on, Finley would make some kind of grand opening, Lindsay and Jo would "talk about their problems," for a bit, and all throughout the session Finley would make inappropriate advances towards both young girls. At the end of the 90 minutes the session would be over and Lindsay and Jo would leave with a creped out feeling, knowing that if either one of them tried to tell James about what Finley had done, he simply wouldn't listen. Leanne knew exactly what Finley was, and what he had done in the past, but James made sure that she stayed as far away from his little room as possible.

After the session, Lindsay would usually talk to Gwen, or Heather, or Duncan, or Bridgette, or someone about what the hell had happened, and all of them told her the same thing, "You gotta fucking tell someone." But no matter how hard Lindsay tried, she just couldn't bring herself to say anything, as she was mortally afraid of what James would do if he found out she told.

Being scared of James was part of the reason she wasn't sure she wanted to make an escape when the time was due.

**Time: 17 May 2007**

Bridgette was just getting used to life with her mother. While during school hours and during her classes, Veronica was very strict and accepted no-nonsense, at home she was a very relaxed mother and gave Bridgette lots of freedom, albeit, not quite as much as Rick who essentially let her do whatever she wanted. It was strange for Bridgette to be related to one of her teachers, but not as strange as it felt for her to try and integrate back into the main populous of the school.

She had essentially been isolated with Gary for the past few months, so there was so much new shit going on she didn't even know about. She had no idea about Gwen's breakup with Trent, Lindsay and Eva getting together and then subsequently breaking up, about Cody and Heather getting together, about Duncan and Courtney becoming a couple, and many others. She knew about Shelly's death, because she was still a member of "the group" when she and Gary first got together, but the fact that she missed so much other shit was a little bit amazing to her. But the more difficult part was getting people to like her again. A lot of people didn't trust her anymore, considering how she was dating arguably the biggest scumbag in school history. She gained Lindsay and Duncan's friendship back quickly, but the others took a little longer. By May 17th, a sample of the people who still didn't trust her were Geoff, for obvious reasons, Cody, because he didn't really trust anyone; Courtney, because she was queen of holding a grudge, and Ashley, because she felt hurt and betrayed by Bridgette and didn't want to forgive her that easily. Most people; however, did recognize that she was completely head-over-heels for Gary, and was unable to think rationally in deciding whether what he was doing was right or wrong, and that she also didn't do most of the really bad stuff herself, so she was forgiven for the most part.

**Time: 20 May 2007**

Ashley Sagan was excited to have a baby. Most teenage girls would have just had the abortion and gotten on with their regular lives, but Ashley always wanted to be a mother, so now, even if it was when she was just 15 years old, with a 15 year old boy (DJ Thomas,) as the father, she simply couldn't pass up the opportunity.

However, on May 20th, she checked into the hospital in order to do an examination on the baby, y'know, make sure he's healthy and all that stuff; and she received some extremely disheartening news… her baby had died in the womb.

"What do you mean he's dead?" Ashley said, sobbing.

"I'm sorry miss," the doctor said, "I'm just the messenger, but your child died about a week ago."

Somehow Ashley never noticed that the fetus was gone, to her, it felt like it was still there.

She called DJ to tell her what happened. DJ nodded and said he was sorry and would do anything to make it up for her, but she didn't get the moral support she felt she needed at this point from her long-time boyfriend. With that being said, she had no desire to break up with him over it, so the two scheduled a date sometime in the near future where they would be able to talk about what happened.

Still, there was something DJ needed to get off his chest, and he felt the only person who he could be completely 100% sure wouldn't tell was Lindsay. He knew Lindsay had a lot of problems of her own to deal with, but he still felt she would be the best person to tell. So he called her number.

"Hello?" Lindsay said.

"Yo Linds, it's me DJ."

"Ohi DJ, what's up?"

"Nothing… well… not exactly nothing." DJ said.

"Lemme guess… it's got something to do with Ashley and the baby." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, the baby died in the womb." DJ said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Well… that's too bad, but I kinda saw it coming."

"How?"

"I don't know… something about that just didn't feel right. But that's not what's bothering you, is it?" Lindsay asked.

DJ sighed, "To be honest, I'm kinda glad that the baby's gone. I mean, I love Ashley and I would do anything for her, but I didn't exactly want to be stuck raising a little asshole at 15. I want to, y'know, have a future and whatnot, or at the very least, a fair chance at having a future."

"Fuck," Lindsay said, "Well that's slightly awkward. Look, I'd like to tell you that if you're just honest with Ashley she'll respect your decision, but I'm not sure if that's the case. Unfortunately, the best advice I can give you is to hide your deepest feelings, go along with whatever she says, and remember to wear a fucking condom next time."

"Well… thanks, I guess…" DJ said.

"I know your disappointed D, but I can't really think of anything that would be clearly better for you to do, sorry."

**Time: 26 May 2007**

It was the end of the school day, and Gwen was packing her stuff in her bag, preparing to go home, when Tyler walked up to her.

"Hey girl." Tyler said, giving a little bit of a flirtatious tone.

"Hi Tyler." Gwen said, ignoring his advances, "Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Well, I just happened to notice that you're single, and I'm single so…" Tyler put his arm around Gwen's shoulder, "Wanna catch a movie?"

Gwen gave him a nasty glare and said, "Seriously?"

"Well, if you don't like movies, there's always…"

"Listen." Gwen said, "With most guys, I'd feel bad rejecting them, but you're just an asshat. Yeah we're both single, but nobody's surprised that you are. So I'm gonna say this once nicely, and then that's it: Thanks for trying, but I'm not interested."

"C'mon baby," Tyler said, "Don't be like that."

"I'm not your baby, shitface." Gwen said, trying to get away. She kinda expected him to keep following her, possibly all the way home, but he just kinda gave up and went in the opposite direction.

"Did Tyler just hit on you?" Heather asked, who saw a little bit of what happened.

"Yeah." Gwen said.

"You didn't say yes, did you?"

"Fuck no. I'm not that fucking desperate to get laid, Heather, and to go out with Tyler, you have to be really fucking desperate."

**Time: 30 May 2007**

One sentence; sometimes one question is all it takes to push someone over the deep end. Sometimes an individual, who had been compliant up until that time, can suddenly lose all sense of compliance and just completely rage. In the case of Lindsay and James, it was simply one sentence, but this sentence was far from innocent.

"Lindsay!" James called, "Come downstairs, I want to talk to you. Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

Lindsay decided it was best if she just went upstairs and got the talking over with. James, Lindsay, and Leanne were the only people at the house at the time, Karen was moving in permanently with her long-time boyfriend and recent fiancée, Sam, and Jo was God knows where.

"Hey Lindsay, I just want to let you know that I think you're doing a lot better." James said, "You're on the right track to becoming the daughter of my dreams. I don't know why God would give me such a difficult child to begin with, but maybe he was trying to test me, just like Job. But whatever the reason, I believe I have passed my test."

Lindsay simply shrugged, as she really wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"But Lindsay, there are two things that I do want to discuss with you. Firstly, I heard a rumor that you were planning to move into a small apartment in Dramatika with two of your friends. I don't know if you've made plans for this, and I don't want to jump to conclusions, but if you have, I want them cancelled immediately. If you did make these arrangements, I'll give you a 24 hour freebee to tell your friends and cancel, otherwise I start investigating, and if I find something's up, things will get a hell of a lot worse for you, Lindsay." James said boldly, with having absolutely no shame in bullying her into getting what he wants.

"I swear on my life, that I don't have any plans like that with any of my friends." Lindsay said.

"That's good. I suppose that technically, once you turn 18, if you want to leave I can't stop you, but for the next 3.5 years, you're mine, got it?"

Lindsay nodded.

"And now the second thing. Lindsay, I want you to take a deep breath and brace yourself, because I know this one will hurt you badly, but I'm not asking, I'm telling."

Lindsay gulped, nervously wondering what it could possibly be.

James sighed, then began, "I want you to get your tattoo removed."

That was the sentence. Lindsay's blood began to boil, as she felt feelings of suppressed anger, fear, and hatred towards her father surface. It wasn't the physical pain of getting a tattoo removed that she had a problem with, although she certainly wouldn't go through that voluntarily, but just the fact that the tattoo meant so much to her. She knew what the consequence would be if she went against her father, even on something as menial as this, but she had to take the chance. Lindsay turned her head towards James, narrowed her eyes, and said "No."

Suddenly James' good mood vanished, he turned towards Lindsay, paused for a moment as if to analyze whether he actually heard what he said, and then said, "I'll give you one chance to take that back, Lindsay, because this issue is non-negotiable."

"I don't give a shit how non-negotiable it is," Lindsay said, "You have no idea how much that tattoo means to me."

"It's a reminder of your old sinful lifestyle, and needs to be removed along with the old you." James said.

"It's a reminder of the first, and only, person I've ever loved." Lindsay said, "A person who you murdered in cold blood. James, don't you have a picture or some kind of something to the first person you ever loved?"

James was about to speak, but said nothing for a moment. However, the look in James' face remained unchanged, he was unmoved by what Lindsay had just told him.

"Have you ever loved before?" Lindsay asked, "Are you capable of love? Do you even have a soul?"

"Silly little girl, there are a lot of things you have yet to learn." James said, "But in the meantime, we should be heading over to that tattoo parlour to get that ugly thing removed."

"James, I already said no. I don't give a shit what the consequences are, this tattoo means more to me than anything, because the woman who this represents meant more to me than anything." Lindsay said, and tears started to swell up in her eyes, "And this is a woman who you knew I loved, and yet you killed, for no other reason than to try and mold me into the good little straight conservative daughter you wanted me to be."

Lindsay wiped the tears away from her eyes, and the sadness turned to anger, "But let me tell you something, Jamie, I went along with your little games because I'm afraid of you, not because I actually ever changed. And yes, you may have crushed my will to fight for a time, but you won't change who I am, and if you try to, than fuck you!"

And at that James charged at her, ruthlessly picking her up and throwing her at the hardwood floor. After several minutes of James simply pummeling the shit out of her, Lindsay still wouldn't give up, so she took out her knife, and attacked, only to find that James had a knife on him as well. James would take wild swings at her with his knife, and Lindsay would be able to dodge most of them, but she did get one horrible cut from the blade in her abdomen region. Lindsay didn't really see any time to attack herself, as she was constantly on the defensive.

Eventually; however, James managed to get her, and knock her down. He then got on top of her and started beating the ever loving fuck out of her. First he started with two punches to the face, then another one to the gut. By then, Lindsay was crying and grasping for air, but she still wouldn't give up. James said:

"You know, little girl, you may be stronger than the average Grade 9 girl, but you're still a weak little bitch, and don't ever forget it."

James wound up for a fourth punch, but this time, Lindsay managed to get her hand in the way and grab his fist, effectively blocking the punch. However, James kept pushing closer and closer to Lindsay's face, and Lindsay was unable to fight back successfully, so she was getting closer and closer to receiving a nasty punch in the face, not to mention the fact that her arm was in excruciating pain from the angle it was bent into.

_Can't fucking let him hit me again, _Lindsay thought, _I gotta be able to hold him off… but what exactly can I achieve from fighting him. I'm not gonna win… so it doesn't matter how much I try, eventually either I'll give up or I'll end up dead… but I think being dead is better than living under James' wing any fucking longer._

So Lindsay kept on fighting, and just as it appeared she was completely doomed, she heard two loud noises, and James collapsed on top of her. Lindsay shoved James off her, got up, and saw that there were two bullet holes through his chest, bullets that missed Lindsay to her right by a few inches; whoever shot that had really good aim. Lindsay looked up to see Leanne, holding a gun in her hand.

"I can't believe it's finally over!" Leanne yelled ecstatically, "20 years of hell is finally done!"

Lindsay bent down to make sure that James was dead. She saw his eyes roll around a bit, clearly he was going to die, but he was still alive for the moment. Lindsay took this as a golden opportunity to get in a few final words.

"Hey James." She said, and James turned his head slightly to face her.

"I fucked your wife!" Lindsay said, and after that James took his last breath, and closed his eyes for the final time.

"I'm sorry I killed your father," Leanne said, "But I think his tyrannical rule has gone on long enough."

Lindsay sighed, "We may be genetically related, but he was no fucking father of mine. Fathers are supposed to support their kids, not try to mold them into becoming what they want them to be. I'm glad that assholes dead… but are you sure you will be able to cover up this murder?"

"You're mama murdered a lot of people," Leanne said, "I've covered up for 57 killings that I either did, or knew about. I can do 58, this one isn't even the most difficult. However, I think it's best if you leave the house, talk to one of your friends about setting up an alibi, just in case this does go to court."

Lindsay left the house for that night, smoking a cigarette, and could do nothing but wonder in amazement about everything that had just happened.

_Is James actually gone? _Lindsay thought, _I ain't just dreaming about this, am I? _After many hours, Lindsay would eventually come to terms with the fact that James was dead, and that she was finally, after so many years of waiting… free.

**A/N: So there it is, James Cunningham is finally dead. This is the moment y'all have been waiting for, so there. However, that doesn't mean that there won't be more challenges ahead for our four heroines, there most certainly will be. So what will happen next? Well… you'll just have to wait until Chapter 24 for that.**

**Oh yeah, and I'm sorry about the slow update, but I've been busy lately. Doing things… important things… yeah. :)**


	24. XXIV: The L Word

**Chapter 24**

**The 'L' Word**

**A/N: If you haven't read the last chapter, go and read it, because nothing in this chapter will make any sense if you haven't read it. Also, compared to my last few chapters, this one will be severely lacking in dramatic moments, as it is really more of a transition chapter. Anyways, let's begin:**

**Time: 1 June 2007**

Leanne Cunningham brought her three children to the house, held them back from school, and for the first time, had a family meeting.

"Girls," Leanne said, "I don't usually like to interfere with your business, but there's something y'all should probably know. Lindsay already knows this; because she was there when it happened, but Karen and Jo, your father… he ain't here anymore."

"He's dead?" Karen asked, and Lindsay and Leanne nodded.

"How did he die?" Jo asked.

"I killed him." Leanne said, and Joe and Karen gasped, "However, he was abusing Lindsay, he had been for quite some time, but he crossed the line last night… he could've killed her, so I shot him. Originally I was going to try and hide the body, and make up some giant story to lead the police on a wild goose chase, but eventually I decided to tell them that the best thing to do was to tell them the truth, that he was risking Lindsay's life, and I killed him for the defence of my daughter."

Although Jo was visibly upset, she definitely saw it coming, she saw the kind of monster that James was, and although she had difficulty getting rid of her love for her dad, that doesn't mean she had to like him. Lindsay, of course, hated her father, and if anything, was glad he was gone. Karen had spent so much time at (her fiancée) Sam Condell's house that she really didn't know jack shit about what was going on with James and Lindsay. With that being said, she was really more surprised than she was upset, as she did have a good indication that her father was a bigoted douchebag.

The four women just sat there for a few minutes, not entirely sure what to say or do. Eventually Jo asked, "So what happens next?"

"Well," Karen said, after we finish school, Sam and I are gonna get married, then we're gonna travel the world for about a year, just see what's up… so I guess there's really no reason for me to stay here anymore."

"I'm moving into an apartment with Duncan and Wanda in July," Lindsay said, "So after that, there's no reason for me to come here either.

"In James' will, he left me with the business, so I can work with that," Leanne said, "But it looks like it's just you and me left at the house, Jo. I think the Cunningham family, which has been completely dysfunctional for the longest fucking time, is finally done."

"All I can say about that is good riddance." Lindsay added.

**Time: 2 June 2007**

Lindsay was talking to Gwen, Heather, and Bridgette, who was starting to become friends with the other girls again.

"So how did Leanne get out of the whole situation with killing James?" Heather asked.

"She told them the truth, that she killed him in defence of me. She called me back to the house and showed them these…" she pulled up her shirt and showed her friends the bruises all over her stomach, "and I also have a black eye under the makeup. So she wasn't arrested and no one pressed charges against her for what she did. Unfortunately, I'm now kinda famous in Dramatika for getting beat up by the richest man in town."

Lindsay was right. Her story was on the local news station on the television and in the papers. One or two reporters came to try and interview her but she refused to talk. Leanne; however, craved the attention, and spoke with every reporter who wanted anything to do with her; actions which Lindsay found rather childish, but hey, who was she to judge?

"So… your dad's dead?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, that's what I've just been talking about for the last 5 minutes, Bridgette," Lindsay said, "He was beating the crap out of me because I said some things he didn't like very much, so Leanne shot him."

"Oh… that's kinda intense." Bridgette said.

"No shit, Bridgette. Ever watched someone die right in front of you before?" Lindsay asked, and Bridgette shook her head, which is the universal symbol for _no._

"I'm pretty sure if I wasn't, y'know, me, and I hadn't already seen and been through so much shit in my life, it would've been a pretty traumatic experience; it still kinda is," Lindsay said, "You can ask Gwen, her mom's boyfriend Steve Williams and her uncle Rob Grossman were both killed right in front of her… well, Rob committed suicide, but still."

"I honestly didn't feel much at first, because I was 11 at the time and I didn't really understand the complexity of the situation." Gwen said, "But once I actually, I don't know, _internalized _what happened, I couldn't sleep for weeks."

**Time: 4 June 2007**

Lindsay was over at Gwen's house, with Gwen and Heather, when her cell phone started to ring. When she picked it up, she saw that the number was Ashley's.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Lindsay said, "Is this bitch gonna have to talk to me about every single God damn problem she has?"

Lindsay picked up the phone and said, "Hello?" and immediately noticed that Ashley was sobbing.

"DJ dumped me!" Ashley yelled, catching her breath in between tears.

Lindsay saw it coming. She knew DJ wasn't very happy with Ashley, and that he was worn down from all the stress of knocking her up, having her want to keep the baby and then finding out that the fetus was stillborn, all on top of dealing with this extremely high-maintenance teenage girl.

With that being said, that doesn't mean that she didn't feel kinda bad for Ashley, even if she did help push DJ there a lot.

"Ash, DJ loves you, we both know he does. I just think that the stress from being in this relationship was wearing him down." Lindsay said.

"Yeah I guess… but if he truly loved me, wouldn't he stay with me?"

"Sometimes life ain't that simple, girl. Sometimes people need breaks from relationships with people they've been through a lot with, and I think that's what happened with DJ."

"Well…" Ashley started to say, but she didn't know what else to finish the thought with, so Lindsay continued.

"And hey, if you two were meant to be, you'll get back together at some point. If not, then I'm sure you'll find some other guy who's equally awesome if not more so."

Lindsay didn't really believe in the "soul mate/meant to be" kind of thing, but she knew Ashley did, so she decided it would be best if she told her what would be more comforting to Ashley, and not try to force her opinions down the other girl's throat.

"But I don't know anyone who's as amazing as DJ." Ashley said.

"There are over 6.5 billion people in this world, trust me, you'll find someone. But hey, as I said, maybe you and DJ will get back together in the end." Lindsay said.

"Thanks Lindsay," Ashley, whose cries had been reduced to a light whimper, said, "You're a great friend."

"I'm just happy to help any way I can." Lindsay said.

That last sentence had a bit of a sexual undertone to it, but Ashley didn't notice.

"Well, bye I guess." Ashley said.

**Time: 7 June 2007**

Both Gwen and Heather got learner's permits to drive. Technically that meant that they weren't supposed to drive unless they had an adult with them, but… when's that ever stopped anyone?

**Time: 11 June 2007**

It was late in the evening, and Gwen was chilling at her house, studying for her exams which would take place in a few days. She was really excited for the summer holidays, where she would essentially just go to jams every night she could (or at least, as long as she could convince/trick Joe into letting her leave,) but for now she had to focus. She wasn't in serious danger of failing any classes, but she didn't want to take any chances. Joe was out doing something, so she and Rudy were alone in the house, when the doorbell rang. Gwen went to open the door, and saw a man there that she hadn't seen in a while, with his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Todd!" Gwen yelled, and then hugged him, "What are you doing here?"

"Ace and I haven't seen you in a while, so we just dropped by to say… sup?"

"Nothing much. Hey, have you guys met Rudy?"

"Rudy?"

"My little brother." Gwen said.

"Wait… I'm pretty sure I only had one damn child with Emily," Todd said.

"Well, technically he's my half-brother."

"Oh. Who's the baby daddy?" Ace asked.

"Trust me, you won't like him." Gwen said.

"Lemme guess, complete fucking asshole?" Todd asked.

"Exactly. The worst part is now that mom's dead, he's the guy we're stuck living with."

OK, so Gwen really didn't hate Joe that much, although she certainly didn't like him a hell of a lot either, but she did want to impress her parents, so she exaggerated her dislike.

Rudy left his room walked downstairs, saw Todd and Ace near the front door, and asked, "Hey Gwen, who the fuck are they?"

"I see the kid has a lip," Ace said, "I think that's kinda cool."

"How I talk has nothing to do with who you are." Rudy said.

"OK Rudy, calm down," Gwen said, "You know how Joe isn't my real dad?"

"Well no shit Gwen, what's your point?"

"Well, Todd is my birth father, and Ace is his girlfriend."

Rudy was silent for a minute, then he started laughing, "OK Gwen, I know you were trying to be funny, but… it didn't work."

"Um… dude? That wasn't a joke, Todd really is my dad."

"Seriously Gwen, why is he here?" Rudy asked, "Is he your dealer or something?"

"Why is it so fucking hard for you to get that he's my dad."

"Because deadbeat parents don't just show up one day all of a sudden." Rudy said.

"Actually, they usually do… just usually not until the kid's an adult."

Rudy sighed, "OK, so Gwen, what do your 'birth parents,' plan on doing."

"Well, we don't get to see Gwen a lot, so we we're hoping to just stay for a while and talk." Ace said.

The doorbell then rang again, and when Gwen opened it, Joe stood in the doorway.

"Well, I forgot my keys," Joe said, "But who the hell are these people?"

"Oh hi Joe," Gwen said, "Um… Todd over here is my, well… he's my dad, and Ace is his girlfriend."

"He's your dad? What are you talking about Gwen?"

"He's my birth dad." Gwen said.

"Um…"

"Lemme put it in language you can understand, Joe, he's the guy who knocked mom up to create me."

Todd laughed.

"Well I don't care who he is," Joe said, "This is my house, and I don't want some random stranger walking in here, whether he's your deadbeat dad or not."

Todd turned to Gwen and said, "Wow, that guy really is a douchebag." He then told Joe, "Listen. This is, like, the second time I've seen my daughter since she was a baby. Could you have a little bit of compassion and just let me talk to her. I'm not trying to get her to move in with me, although that would make me very happy, I just want to talk. Why's that so bad?"

"No, fuck you." Joe said, "It's my house, and I decide who gets to…"

He didn't finish his sentence because Todd punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor unconscious.

"You really need to stop doing that." Gwen said.

"I know; but he was going to start rambling on about something that doesn't matter to me. Besides, he is a complete asshole."

"Yeah… I know."

"Why do you keep living with him? I mean, you could move in with me, or anyone else, if you wanted to." Ace said.

"Because he has custody of Rudy. And I don't want to leave my brother alone with that sack of shit." Gwen answered.

Rudy walked up to Todd and said, "Okay, maybe you are Gwen's dad. If you aren't, then you're probably cooler than her real father anyways. You're certainly way cooler than Joe."

"Obviously I don't know your step-father that well, Gwen," Todd said, "But just from those few seconds, he's clearly one of the biggest turds I've ever met. I hope he gets caught cheating on his taxes or something."

**Time: 26 June 2007**

June 25 was the final day of exams. June 26 was "exam review," day, essentially it was the day when they got their exams from the last semester back, and then got to go home and enjoy their summer.

Lindsay initially didn't want to go, as she didn't really care what her exam marks were, but she was convinced by Heather and Gwen to show up anyways, as the three were planning to hang out after school. However, once Lindsay got there, she got two very pleasant surprises: firstly, she averaged an 85% on her exams, which brought her average from all her classes throughout the entire year to an 80%, the highest she's achieved since Grade 4.

The second thing was that Cody was having a party that night. Cody's dad and his step-mom were both out of town, and he had the house all to himself. Heather and Cody were still dating, and Gwen and Cody were related (by marriage,) and fairly good friends, so all three girls ended up getting invited, although they probably would've shown up anyways.

"YAY!" Lindsay squealed, "I can't believe I finally got good marks! And it's the one time when my parents don't care anymore."

Heather laughed, "Yeah, well that makes one of us. I got a 'B' average, but… of course that won't be good enough for Mr. Perfectionist."

"Is Mr. Perfectionist your dad?"

"Yeah. Hey, at least there's a huge fucking party tonight. My dad's not gonna let me go, of course, but I'll just sneak out the back."

**Later that night**

Lindsay took one of her mom's cars, a four-seated, two row sedan, and headed towards the site of the party. She picked up Gwen first, and then rolled in front of Heather's house. Heather wasn't supposed to leave, so she was waiting in her room. She jumped out the window of her house, landed on the grass, then got in the back of the car.

"Apparently there's gonna be like 150 people there," Gwen exclaimed, "It's gonna be fucking awesome!"

"My thoughts exactly, Gwendolyn." Heather said while trying to sound sophisticated. This caused a stir of laughter from the other two girls in the Sedan.

"I got a case of beer and a shitload of pot in the back of the car," Lindsay said, "So I'm got everything I need. But we can't go night there, I gotta pick up Bridgette first."

"Why are you picking up Bridgette?" Heather asked.

"Because I told her I would."

"Yeah but… why?" Gwen said, "I mean, after all the bullshit she put us, and especially you, through; why would you want to help her out?"

"Because she's my friend."

"She dated Gary!"

"She was in love with him, and I think we all know what love can do to people." Lindsay said, a little bit ticked off. She managed to calm her voice back down before saying, "Girls, I'm gonna go pick up Bridgette, and I've already made the decision, so of you can suck it."

Lindsay pulled up into Bridgette's driveway, and called Bridgette to tell her she was here. Gwen decided that she would move into the backseat to sit with Heather, as neither girl wanted to have to sit next to Bridgette.

"I can't believe you left shotgun for me," Bridgette said, "That was really nice of you."

"Don't mention it," Gwen said sarcastically.

"Now can we go to Cody's jam?" Heather asked.

"Yup, and it's only a few minutes away."

When they rolled up to Cody's driveway, the first people they saw were Duncan and Courtney.

"This party's gonna be fucking amazing!" Courtney squealed, "I brought a pipe and some Purple Kush, anyone wanna smoke it with me?"

"You've certainly come a long way, Courtney." Lindsay said.

"Uh… what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, last year you were a huge bitch, and now you're chill. I think Duncan's been a good influence on you."

"Thanks," Courtney said, "Anyone here yet?"

Gwen opened the front door to Cody's house, and was legitimately surprised by what she, and the other people there, saw. There were only about 20-25 people inside the house at that time, but there was already a significant amount of damage. Many of the walls were stained with booze, objects and appliances were broken and/or totalled, beer cans and cigarette butts were left all over the floor, etc. Now, usually after a party there was a lot of cleaning up to do, but this already looked like it would require professional intervention, and the party had only started about 20 minutes ago.

Geoff, Trent, DJ and Cody were sitting in the living room passing a bong around, when they noticed their new batch of attendees.

"Hey guys!" Cody yelled, "Thanks for coming, what's good?"

"Cody, if this party is what people are saying it will be, then I wouldn't miss it if a fucking family member was dying." Lindsay said.

"Lindsay, you hate your family," Duncan retorted, "So that's not really saying much."

"Good point. Why is everything already so destroyed?"

"Just Tyler and his idiot friends."

As if on cue, Tyler showed up and put one arm around Gwen, "Hey." He said.

"Um… hi Tyler."

"How are things?"

"Um… pretty good I guess."

"That's nice. You want me to… um… get you a drink."

Gwen was getting really uncomfortable with Tyler's flirting, but she decided to go along with it for now, and hey, free beer was free beer.

"Yeah, sure Tyler, thanks."

Tyler walked away, presumably to go get some booze.

"Are you sure you can trust him, Gwen?" Heather asked.

"Relax Heather, what's the worst that could happen?"

Gwen chugged her drink down, and Lindsay quietly slipped away to go find Tyler.

"Yo Tyler, what's up with Gwen's drink? Did you drug it?" Lindsay asked.

"Drug it? Of course not, how bad of a person do you think I am?"

"Um… really bad."

Tyler paused for a moment, looked around, and then quietly said, "K, I drugged her booze. Whatever, it's a fucking party, and if she doesn't want to go out with me, at least I'll get to have some fun with her tonight."

Lindsay backhand slapped Tyler across the face, "You sick fuck!" She yelled, "What is your fucking problem, Gwen's a human being, not a sex object."

"Lindsay, I think if you really cared, you would have stopped Gwen from drinking in the first place. And you would be trying to get her out now, instead of arguing with me." Tyler said.

_Tyler does have a point, _Lindsay thought. Subsequently, she left the wannabe jock to his own business and went to go find Gwen. But of course, Gwen wasn't where she was when Lindsay left her. She, Heather, and a few others had gone off, presumably to the basement, and Lindsay was fairly sure Tyler wasn't far behind. Lindsay was about to go find her, when she was distracted by her old nemesis, Natalie McGrady.

Natalie certainly wasn't dressed like she normally was. Usually she would try to look as preppy as she possibly could, to give a "confident and superior" air, but today she was dressed in short jean shorts and a revealing top… a little bit slutty I guess you could say. Her gaze seemed directed completely at Lindsay, and she began walking towards her as soon as she saw her. Normally Lindsay wouldn't take notice of Natalie unless she started trying to fuck with her, but something about this image of Natalie caught Lindsay's eye.

"Hi Lindsay," Natalie said.

"Um… hi Natalie." Lindsay said, "I haven't really seen you since I, y'know, publicly humiliated you in front of the entire gym class."

"Yeah don't worry about that. Listen, since we kissed that day, I… I…"

"You… what?"

"How should I put this?" Natalie pondered, and then got an idea. Instead of saying anything, she grabbed the front of Lindsay's top, and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Is that what you were trying to say?" Lindsay asked.

"There's more though." Natalie said, "I've had a lot of opportunities, but… I'm still a virgin right now."

Lindsay got her drift, "So are you saying you want to…"

"Lose it with you? That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Are you drunk?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, when a hot chick asks you to fuck her, you fuck her." Natalie boldly declared.

"Alright, let's get a room." Lindsay and Natalie went upstairs to go find a spare room, and Lindsay had completely forgotten about Gwen's dilemma.

While things were going fairly well for Lindsay, for Bridgette things weren't going quite as smoothly. Bridgette got lost from anyone she was hanging out with, and with a beer can in her hand, wandered into a room filled with four Grade 12's, none of whom Bridgette had ever met before, and they were smoking crack out of a bong they were passing around, (why Cody invited Grade 12's to his party in the first place, Bridgette didn't know.) All of them were fucked out of their minds, and from the look on their faces, horny as fuck too.

"Hey girl," one of the guys said, "We're horny, and you're a girl, so…"

"You're so fucking awkward, Rob!" one of the other guys said, "What kind of fucking pick-up line is that?"

"Shut up Derek!"

"Here, let me try," one of the other guys, who was neither Rob nor Derek, said, "Baby, I heard 9 out of every 10 people enjoy gangbangs, wanna try it out?"

"That wasn't much better, Jamie."

"Derek, shut the fuck up before I clap you."

"Well, why don't we let blondie here decide," Derek said, "I mean, we're not rapists, right?"

"Why can't we be rapists?" The last guy, who was neither Derek, Rob, nor Jamie, asked.

"Graeme, you're fucked." Derek said, before talking to Bridgette, "Listen bitch, do you want to be able to say that you fucked 4 Grade 12 guys at once, or do you want to be just another Grade 9 loser?"

"Um…" Bridgette said, "I don't know."

"C'mon blondie, you know you want to, you're just scared. Well, fear is bullshit!" Jamie said.

"Yeah, what he said." Rob said

"Alright, fine." Bridgette said, although she was still scared as fuck for what might happen to her body.

"That's good." Graeme said, and while Derek went to shut and lock the door behind him, Graeme pushed Rob and Jamie aside and stood right in front of Bridgette. He pulled down his jeans, which he was already low-riding halfway down his ass to begin with, and then pulled his boxers down too. He grabbed his dick and said "Open wide, bitch."

Downstairs, Heather was smoking weed with Geoff, Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen. However, she began to notice that Gwen started to act differently. At first she seemed really spaced out, even more than when people usually smoke pot, but then she started to appear like she was incapacitated in some way or another. Somehow, it seemed like no one else noticed this, so she decided to point it out.

"Um… guys? I think something's wrong with Gwen." She said.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Duncan asked.

"Uh… no, not really." Gwen said, "Something doesn't feel right."

At that moment, Tyler swooped in, to make his "heroic" entrance.

"I overheard that something happened to Gwen." He said.

"Yeah." Geoff said.

"Well, I was heading home anyways, so it's probably best if I get Gwen out of this party now. By the way, she was probably drugged or something like that."

"Thanks Tyler," Duncan said, "You're a good man."

"So noted." Tyler said, as he put Gwen's arm around his shoulder, left the front door of Cody's house, and got into his car.

_I don't trust Tyler, _Heather thought to herself, _I'm not sure why anyone would. _

She followed him out the front door, and saw that he hadn't left the area, he had simply moved his car to the other side of the street. As Heather got closer to the car, she saw a shadow of Gwen's head at Tyler's crotch level, with his hand on her hair. Heather was instantly outraged, and moved closer to the car. Tyler and Gwen were in the driver's seat, so Heather went to open the driver's seat door. Tyler probably locked it, but… nothing ventured, nothing gained, so Heather went to open it anyways, and sure enough, Tyler hadn't even been smart enough to lock the fucking door. As Tyler noticed the door was open and began to turn around, it was too late, as Heather kicked him in the balls, then when he went to protect his nuts, she choke-held him and pulled both Tyler and Gwen out of Tyler's sports car. So while Heather helped Gwen up, Tyler was now lying in the middle of the road without his pants on. He pulled himself up and pulled his pants up, but when he tried to make an escape from this extremely humiliating situation, he realized his keys were gone, and Heather had gotten his keys.

"Give me back my fucking keys, bitch!" Tyler yelled.

"Fuck you!" Heather said, and kicked him in the balls again.

Heather needed to get Gwen away from the party. The longer she was anywhere near Tyler, the more dangerous it was. Unfortunately, Lindsay had the keys for the car, so she called Lindsay.

"Hello?" Lindsay said.

"Hi Lindsay, it's Heather. Gwen was drugged and I'm trying to get her away from this party, but you have the keys."

Lindsay hung up, and Heather thought that she was trapped at Cody's house, but then she saw a window open, and heard a voice yell, "Catch!"

The keys to Leanne's car came flying towards Heather and eventually hit her shoulder. It hurt, but Heather had more important things to worry about, so she picked up the keys quickly. She looked up and saw Lindsay, topless, standing at the upstairs windowsill that the keys came from.

"Just call me if anything else goes wrong," Lindsay said, "I'll find my own way back."

"OK!" Heather said.

Lindsay shut the screen door to the window and turned back to face Natalie, "Sorry about that, one of my friends was drugged. Now where were we? Oh yeah, that's right; get over here and eat my pussy."

Heather meanwhile, now had an incapacitated Gwen resting on one of her shoulders and the car keys necessary to leave. Leanne's car was parked near Tyler's so Heather decided to pay Tyler one last visit by keying the side of his car.

"How did you get a sports car anyways?" Heather asked.

"Um… rich parents." He said.

Heather threw Tyler's keys at his face, then got in the car, helped Gwen into the shotgun seat, and drove away quickly. That was when she realized that she wasn't really sure where to go. Gwen's house? Joe wouldn't actually care about either of them, he'd just ignore them and keep doing… whatever Joe usually does at night, and that's assuming he was even home. Her dad would be home, but he would probably get her in trouble for simply being at a party where there was booze.

_Todd's house, _she thought. If she could remember how to get there, Todd's house would be the perfect place to go, they could be with someone who actually cared about them, and they would be a good distance away from the party so Tyler or anyone else couldn't follow them. She thought that if she could find Main St, she would know where to go from there. She was a little bit more worried about the cops pulling her over, as although she wasn't drunk, she did have a little bit of alcohol in her system and she only had a learner's permit, not a full driver's licence.

However, the police officers didn't show up, and while she made a few wrong turns, but eventually managed to get to Todd's house. She rang the doorbell to find Ace there.

"Ohai Heather, hi Gwen," she said, "Why are you two here?"

"Gwen was drugged at a party, and almost raped." Heather said, "I got her out here because I wasn't sure where else to go."

Heather and Ace helped carry Gwen up the stairs, and eventually got her into the guest room, where she laid down and fell asleep almost instantly.

"So, are you planning on staying for the night?" Ace asked.

Heather paused for a moment, and said, "Yeah, I think I will. The party I was at was a fucking disaster anyways."

Even though Tyler left the party, people continued to wreck shit while they were there, and by midnight, Cody's house was in a complete state of disarray. _God, my parents are gonna be pissed at me, _he thought. Geoff and DJ were gone by 11, as neither of them could deal with the people who were seemingly there to just destroy stuff. Duncan, Courtney and Trent left shortly after, even Izzy couldn't stay there for very long. By 12:30, the only people were still left were Lindsay, Natalie, Bridgette (who was lying on the floor naked in the room she was gangbanged in crying,) a few of the guys who were just there to destroy stuff, and of course, Cody. Eventually, Cody yelled and threatened the destroyers enough times to get them to fuck off, and they did leave. Cody then went around to see if there was anyone left, and at first he saw Bridgette.

"Bridgette, what the hell happened to you?" He asked.

"I just got gangbanged," Bridgette said.

"Did they rape you?" Cody asked, worried but clearly not shocked.

"I agreed to it, but I really didn't want to, and I was pressured into doing things I didn't want to do."

"Well… if you weren't raped, then it couldn't have been that bad, could it?"

"Have you ever taken three dicks in your ass at the same time, Cody? Do you know how much that hurts?"

Cody shuddered at the thought.

"Well, you can crash here for the night Bridge, it sounds like you've been through a lot. Now I gotta tell the lovebirds to GTFO."

"The lovebirds?"

"Lindsay and Natalie, they've been in mom and dad's bedroom fucking basically all night."

"Didn't they use to hate each other?" Bridgette asked.

"Trust me, I'm just as surprised as you are." Cody said.

"Did anyone try to stay and watch."

"A few people, but they'd just start raging at anyone who did."

"I see."

Cody was about to leave, when he turned around and asked, "Oh, um… do you know where Heather went, I mean, she just left without saying goodbye."

"I heard something about Gwen getting drugged, and Heather took her home before someone could take advantage of her."

"OK, well, I'll call Heather and ask her what's up."

Cody left the room, picked the lock to Lindsay and Natalie's door, but saw they were sleeping so he decided to leave them alone until morning.

**Time: 27 June 2007**

"Ugh… what the hell happened last night?" Gwen asked, "And where the hell am I?"

Gwen was just waking up and realizing that she had no fucking idea where she was. It was a little bit scary, but she saw that Heather was there, so wherever she was, it couldn't be too bad.

"Tyler drugged you while you were at Cody's jam," Heather said, "So I drove you here so you wouldn't get raped or anything like that."

"Well, that explains why I can't remember shit," Gwen said, "By the way, what time is it?"

"It's like noon or something."

Gwen got out of bed slowly and slipped on the clothes she had on the previous night, considering she didn't have anything else to wear, "You never actually said where I was, because I'm obviously not at my house or yours."

"I took you to Todd's house," Heather said, "I didn't want to take you to either one of our houses, because I don't trust Joe, and my dad would just bitch at both of us."

"Good call," Gwen said.

"Remembering to get here was a bitch, but I think it was worth it. So Gwen, when do you wanna leave, 'cuz Lindsay wants her car back by the end of the night."

"I don't know," Gwen said, "But definitely not now, I'm kinda tired."

"Yeah, me too." Heather said, "I guess that's what happens at parties sometimes, crazy shit like this."

"I just kinda feel bad for Cody," Gwen said, "I mean, if people were fucking up the place the entire night like they did when we got there, then he's gonna get grounded for, like, the entire summer."

**At Cody's house**

Lindsay woke up. She was disoriented for a second, but then remembered where she was. She was in Cody's parents room, and spent the entire night fucking Natalie McGrady… where was Natalie? She looked to her right and saw nothing but blankets. She then looked to her left and saw the other girl, still asleep. She gently nudged her and Natalie shot up quickly.

"What just happened?" Natalie asked.

"Relax, Nat, it's me, Lindsay." Lindsay said.

"Oh… now I remember. God that was a crazy night!"

"Yeah it was. So, are we gonna be a thing now?" Lindsay asked.

"Um…" Natalie paused for a moment, and said nothing. She then said, "Could we keep it a secret?"

Lindsay shook her head, "I was already in a secret relationship once and I hated it, I'm not gonna do it again. Either we're gonna date or this is just gonna be some one-time hook up thing, but you can't have it both ways."

Natalie was quiet for another moment, before saying "I'm sorry Lindsay, but I don't think I can be in a relationship with another girl; I'm just not comfortable with how everyone's gonna judge me."

"I understand." Lindsay said, although she was secretly very disappointed, as she had come to really like Natalie throughout that night.

"Oh, but Lindsay before I go," Natalie said, "I was hoping that at the very least we could patch up our differences."

_So she doesn't want to be my girl, and she wants to be friends? _Lindsay thought, but she said, "Well, we can start by trying not to kill each other, I guess."

**Later that day**

Gwen insisted that she would be the one who drove back, and not Heather, as she hadn't really got much of a chance to drive. Once again, there was the fact looming over their heads that neither of them were actually supposed to drive without an adult with a driver's licence in the car, but they didn't really care. Ace gave the girls a GPS she had so that it would be a lot easier for them to get back, and so they wouldn't end up getting lost 3 times like Heather did on the way to their house.

When Gwen and Heather arrived at Lindsay's house and rang the doorbell, Leanne was the one who answered the door.

"Hi, Leanne," Gwen said, "Is Lindsay here?"

"Um, yeah, I think so." Leanne said, "Lemme get her."

About a minute later Lindsay showed up at the front door.

"Lindsay we got your car back," Heather said, "Well, technically it's not your car, but…"

"OK Heather, I get the point," Lindsay said, "But yeah, it took you long enough to get here."

"Well, we didn't want to get up early, I mean, school's out, we can actually sleep in now."

"Touché." Lindsay said, "Well, you two can chill here if you want to, you probably don't really want to go back to your places, especially you Heather."

"My dad's tried calling me like 5 times, but I haven't responded to any of his calls." Heather said.

"Joe hasn't called," Gwen said, "But why would I be surprised about that."

"He's probably looking for some underage poon." Lindsay said, "I heard a rumor that he raped Izzy a few months ago."

"It's probably bullshit," Heather said, "Then again, he does have a track record for that kind of thing," and she turned her head towards Gwen when she said that, which prompted Gwen to slap her in the face.

"Ow, what the hell was that for!" Heather complained.

"Don't make fun of that, it's not right." Gwen said.

Heather shrugged, "Yeah, I guess you're right; I'm sorry."

"It's alright, shit happens." Gwen said, and the two girls hugged; when Leanne showed up at the entrance of the house from wherever she was.

"Actually, I don't think you two have worked it out yet." Leanne said, "Why don't you go upstairs into my bedroom, and…" Leanne paused, "Chat it out for a bit."

"Um… why? We're really good friends, we had a bit of a disagreement but that happens to everyone." Heather said, "Do you know anything about making friends, Leanne, 'cuz it kinda sounds like you don't?"

"Just go, trust me, it'll help you both in the long run."

"The two girls walked up the stairs and into Leanne's bedroom, where she quietly followed them and locked the door from the outside (using some kind of special key,) once they were inside.

"Lindsay?" Leanne asked, "You know those two girls you were hanging out with?"

"You mean Gwen and Heather? Yeah… what's your point?"

"Are they dating?"

"No, they aren't dating." Lindsay said.

"Well, they're so obviously into each other it's borderline sickening that they aren't fucking." Leanne declared, and Lindsay laughed as a response:

"I've been saying the exact same thing. I've actually tried to hook them up before, and it didn't work. I've seen them kissing a few times when they were really drunk, and they've had threesomes with guys before, but they never go all the way with each other. This one time I found them asleep in the same bed, but I found out they just coincidentally fell asleep next to each other."

"Well I locked them in my room," Leanne said, "So this should give them a really good opportunity. If they don't get it after today, I'm not sure they ever will."

Upstairs in the master bedroom, Gwen and Heather were talking.

"Y'know Heather, I forgot to say thanks for helping me get out of the party after I was drugged," Gwen said.

"Gwen, don't mention it." Heather said, "That's what friends are supposed to be for, do you think I was just gonna let you get raped by Tyler back there?"

"Tyler?"

"Yeah, he's the one who tried to rape you, and probably the guy who drugged you as well."

Gwen was silent for a moment, and then said, "That drink he gave me… that was drugged, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was."

The conversation stopped for a moment when Gwen said, "Why are we still here?"

"I don't know," Heather said, "Let's leave."

Gwen went to go open the door, only to find that it was locked.

"Shit." She said, Leanne locked it.

"Do you have a lock pick?" Heather asked.

"I don't, but even if I did, it wouldn't work, 'cause it's locked from the outside."

Heather threw up her arms in frustration, "Fucking fantastic!" She complained, "So we're stuck here… indefinitely, and we have jack shit to do!"

"Heather, it's okay…" Gwen started to say, but Heather was on a roll.

"I can't believe I was dumb enough to listen to that fucking bitch, and now both of us are fucking trapped!"

"Heather calm down…"

"No, I'm not gonna calm down, Gwen! I'm pretty fucking pissed off, and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it!"

And frankly, Gwen had no idea why she did what she did after that. It was a "heat of the moment," kind of decision, where one isn't really thinking, but more reacting to their adrenaline. Whatever the cause was, when Heather was going on ranting about how horrible everything was because she was trapped in a bedroom, Gwen kissed her on the lips, and not just a little peck, a full-on, lustful, passionate kiss. After about 15 seconds the kiss broke off, and when it did the two girls stared at each other for a moment, saying nothing and alternating between looks of _'that was really cool,' _and _'what the fuck just happened?' _Finally, Heather spoke;

"Um… well, I think you calmed me down. But why did you do that?"

"Well… I… I… I wasn't really thinking, and…" Gwen looked for the right words to try and describe her actions, and couldn't think of any.

"Well, whatever the reason…" Heather said, "Could you do it again?"

Gwen was completely stunned, speechless even. However, as Heather leaned in for another kiss, Gwen was more than happy to oblige, and the girls started going at it again, only this time they got on the bed, ripping each other's clothes off and, well… as they say, the rest is history.

When Leanne and Lindsay went upstairs to go check on them, they could hear the moaning and yelling and decided it's best not to disturb the girls, but they did give each other a congratulatory nod.

Once Gwen and Heather's love fest was over, and they were laying on the bed, under the covers, exhausted, they still needed to talk about their future:

"Y'know," Gwen said, "This was the first time I've ever fucked another girl."

"Yeah same," Heather said, "I always thought I would at some point, but I just didn't think she would be my best friend."

"Speaking of being best friends… are we gonna be, um… best friends with benefits now? Like, is this gonna be a regular thing?" Gwen asked, "Because if you're down, then so am I."

"Fuck yeah I'm down," Heather exclaimed, "But could we keep it a secret? Most people at the school are really judgemental, and while Lindsay can get away with being a dyke, other girls get bullied for it, so…"

"Yeah, let's definitely keep it a secret."

Gwen yawned and said, "I'm tired Heather, I'm gonna go to sleep now. Goodnight."

"Wait, before you do." Heather kissed her "friend with benefits" softly on the lips.

**Time: 28 June 2007**

Gwen's phone rang; really loudly! Gwen groaned, knowing she would have to get it. She looked at the caller; it was the house phone. She then looked at the time, 5:30 am. _Why the hell is Joe calling me at 5:30 am? _Gwen thought, but she put the phone to her ear and said, "Hello?"

"Gwen, it's me, Rudy."

"What's up?"

"Um… there are cops at the house and Joe's getting arrested."

Gwen said nothing for a second.

"Um… Gwen? This is kinda fucking serious, you can't just blank out like that."

"Sorry, I'm just a little surprised. What's he getting arrested for?"

"Apparently he's been cheating on his taxes… I think the charge is tax fraud."

"Is he going to prison?" Gwen asked.

"I think so, and the government might have to repossess the house. Anyways, I don't know where you are, but you should probably get your ass over to the house as fast as possible."

"OK, I'll be there in a bit. Bye."

Gwen hung up the phone, and managed to get herself to roll out of bed and put her clothes back on, when she woke up Heather accidentally.

"Gwen, what the hell are you doing?" Heather asked.

"Joe's getting arrested, and I need to get back to my house."

"Joe's getting arrested, are you fucking serious? I'm coming with you."

Heather got out of bed too, and put her clothes back on.

"I've worn these clothes for the past 3 days, it's disgusting." Heather complained.

"Heather, this really isn't the time for that." Gwen said.

As the two girls walked downstairs, they saw Leanne sitting there with bloodshot eyes, in her pajamas, looking like a mess. She didn't look like she wanted to go anywhere, but unfortunately, Gwen would need her to drive them.

"Um… Leanne, there's kinda something we need to ask you." Gwen said.

"You need a ride?" She asked.

"How did you know?"

"Why else would you be up at 5:30. Where am I driving you?"

"Back to my house." Gwen said, "I'll show you how to get there."

"Well, alright, let's go." Leanne grabbed her keys and headed towards the front door, but turned back for a second, "Oh by the way, it'll be our little secret." She said with a wink, and of course, Gwen and Heather knew exactly what 'it' was.

**A/N: So how do you guys feel about the Gwen-Heather subplot; I honestly want to hear your opinion. If you don't like it, I'll do something to end it in Chapter 25, and you'll never hear from it again. If you do, then I'll continue with it and see where it leads.**

**Anyways, I hope you all have a happy Christmas and/or Hanukah and/or Kwanza and/or whatever you do during the holiday season. If you read my other story, which you can find on my profile page, I'll be uploading another chapter there within a few days. If you don't, I'll see you in 2012.**

**R.I.P. Christopher Hitchens (1949-2011). You will be missed.**


	25. XXV: Busted

**Chapter 25**

**Busted**

**A/N: So I got mostly positive reviews from the Heather/Gwen subplot, which is good, as they are actually one of my favourite if not my favourite non-canon couple from the show. **

**I just have to say that this chapter will be shorter than the previous chapters, and relatively boring until the end, because it takes place over the summer, which usually isn't nearly as entertaining as during the actual school year. Don't worry, I'll try and make Chapter 26 extra dramatic to make up for the substance lacking in this one.**

**Time: 29 June 2007**

"So… this is it. At this house anyways." Rudy said.

"Yeah; so many memories here… I'm gonna miss being neighbours with Heather."

"It must've been pretty cool to have your best friend live right next door," Rudy said.

_Well, I'd say we're a lot more than best friends at this point, but that's not important at the moment, _Gwen thought. She then said, "We'll still hang out a lot, both in and outside of school, but… it just won't be quite the same. On the other hand, it will be pretty awesome to have a parent who's… y'know… a human being."

"Hey, my dad is… yeah, I guess you're right Gwen."

Todd and Ace were given custody of both Gwen and Rudy, as Todd was the closest living relative to Gwen he didn't want to split the kids up, so he agreed to take Rudy as well. Joe had pleaded guilty to tax fraud and was still awaiting his prison sentence, but everyone knew it would be a long, long time before he was getting out. Todd was also given the house until Gwen was 18, but Todd put it on the market and was trying to sell it.

Todd rolled up in his big truck at around noon that morning, ready to pick Gwen and Rudy up and take them to their new home. Rudy didn't see the point in bringing any of his friends to say goodbye to them, as they would still be going to school together, and they would still hang out after school, so he didn't really see the problem. Gwen, on the other hand, did bring Heather here to wait with them until they got picked up, partly because it was somewhat of a symbolic thing, and partly because she really just would miss her FWB.

"Y'know, life just won't be quite the same without you next door," Heather said.

"You think it's bad for you? I'm the one who's moving!" Gwen said, "But hey, at least I don't have to live with Fatass Joe anymore."

"That's good."

The two girls embraced in a hug, and then Gwen discreetly squeezed Heather's ass. Heather jumped a little bit, which Gwen found kinda appealing. Heather then whispered in Gwen's ear:

"Y'know what would be really cool? If we could just do it right now."

"That would be so hot." Gwen whispered back, "It sucks that there are people watching."

The two girls ended the hug, and Gwen brought her suitcases to the car, and threw them in the trunk, and Rudy followed suit. Todd turned around and said, "Hey Heather, if you want to live with us, you can too."

"Do we have room for another person?" Ace asked.

"Yeah Ace, we do." Todd said.

"Quick Heather, go inside and pack your shit," Gwen said, "This is gonna be awesome!"

Heather; however, didn't go and pack her things, instead she looked down for a few seconds and then said, "I'd love to come, but… I don't think I can just ditch my family like that. I'm sorry Gwen, I really am."

"But your dad's a dick, and your brother isn't much better," Gwen said.

"Yeah, but they're still my family, and I still love them, even if I don't like them all the time."

"Well… OK, I guess I understand." Gwen said, visibly upset.

"If you ever change your mind, all you have to do is call," Todd said, "Until then, take care."

Gwen and Rudy got in the back of Todd's truck, and he drove away, taking them on the relatively short drive which felt, to Gwen and Rudy, like it took hours. Gwen had been to her dad's house before, Rudy never had, so Rudy was surprised to see that the house was actually significantly larger than their old one.

"Where did you get all the money to buy a house like this?" Rudy asked.

"Let's just say both Todd and I have done some things we're not proud of," Ace said.

"Like… what?" Rudy asked.

"You'll understand when you're older kid," Todd said.

"Were you selling drugs?"

Todd and Ace said nothing for a while. Finally, Todd said, "Well… that's part of it."

Rudy realized he wasn't going to get any answers out of them, so he dropped the subject.

Rudy got to pick from a few rooms upstairs. There were a lot of spare bedrooms in the house (2 on the top floor, 2 in the basement,) because when Todd and Ace first bought the house, there were several more people staying there who they eventually bought out. Anyways, Rudy chose the room with no decorations on it, so he could design it to his own liking, (or try, at least.)

Gwen, on the other hand, was given the option of taking one of the rooms in the basement, which she accepted. Both of the rooms had strange designs on the walls, and other things in the room that Gwen didn't really want there, so she chose the larger room, (although it wasn't much larger.) Apparently, the last person who lived here was really into psychadelia, as there were lots of colourful patterns and designs all over the walls and in posters.

"I know you probably don't want your room looking like this," Ace said, "So I'll help you re-decorate it if you want."

"Yeah, thanks, that'd be awesome." Gwen said, "And holy fuck you guys are loaded."

"We aren't quite as successful as it might seem, we aren't the Cunningham's or anything like that, but we do think we've done fairly well; I mean, drug dealing is a lucrative business after all."

"So why don't you think your friend wanted to stay with us?" Ace asked, "I mean, she clearly wanted to."

"I don't really get it either," Gwen said, "She's never said anything nice about her family, and to be honest, she's right, her dad is a giant douchebag."

"Well… maybe you should talk to her about it." Ace said, "Because I'd really like to find out."

Meanwhile upstairs, Todd was having a chat with Rudy.

"Listen Rudy," He said, "You probably could've figured out at this point that I'm not really a parent, and I don't like parenting."

"Um… yeah, I think anyone with half a fucking brain could figure that shit out," Rudy said, and Todd rolled his eyes.

"Just try not to be a little shit, okay? That's really all I'm asking here, man, try to make me have to parent you as little as possible."

"Alright, I'll try," Rudy said, "But no promises."

Todd scowled and left his room.

**Time: 30 June 2007**

Heather was over at Todd and Ace's house; well, I guess that it was now Gwen's house too; and both Gwen and Ace were eager to find out why exactly Heather didn't want to stay at the Morrow's place.

"Why the hell would you rather stay at your house than live here?" Ace asked, "Are you being bribed to stay or something?"

Heather laughed, "No, I already said, I just didn't want to ditch my family."

"But that's what we don't understand," Gwen said, "You've always said that you hated your family… it just doesn't really make sense."

"Remember last year, when you decided to live with Joe because you didn't want to abandon Rudy?" Heather said.

"Yeah."

"Well it's the same thing here. Yeah, I've had problems with my family but running away from your problems can't always be your answer. I can't just ditch my brother, and my dad… well, he can be an asshole sometimes, or most of the time, but he's still my dad, y'know."

"Well, as Todd said yesterday, if you ever do change your mind, all you have to do is call," Ace said.

"Thanks, but… I don't think that'll be necessary."

**Time: 4 July 2007**

Now that Gwen was living with the comparably lenient Todd and Ace as opposed to Joe, who was… Joe, she decided that she would throw a party, and what better day to throw said party than Independence Day, because nothing says patriotism like booze and sex. Both Todd and Ace were gone for the night anyways, and Rudy didn't have any plans to go anywhere that night, so Gwen asked him to just chill in his room, which was fine for him 'cuz he had a TV and an X-Box in there.

Anyways, Gwen actually didn't invite that many people at first, but it appeared as if word spread around, and quite a few people ended up showing up. With that being said, it was still significantly less than the number of people who were at Cody's jam, which was over 100 (not 9000,) but there were still about 30 or 40, plus most of them were in Gwen's grade and were some kind of friend/acquaintance. Lindsay and Heather were the first people to show up.

"I think this is the first time any of the three of us have had a party," Heather said.

"Well, first time throwing a legit party," Lindsay said, "I mean, when we were little kids and stuff…"

"You know what I meant, Lindsay. By the way, what the hell is Rudy gonna do?"

"Meh, he's in his room playing Call of Duty or something," Gwen said.

"Well… it's illegal fireworks day." Lindsay said.

"Illegal fireworks day?"

"Duncan and I bought a whole bunch of illegal fireworks, and were setting them off in your backyard tonight."

"Uh… I don't think that's a good idea," Gwen said.

"C'mon Gwen, don't be like that," Lindsay said, "It'll be fun."

Gwen sighed, "Fine Lindsay, you and Duncan can set up your fucking fireworks in the backyard, but I don't want to be a part of it,"

"That's cool," Lindsay said, "Oh, and… um… Geoff's in on the fireworks thing too."

"I don't really give a shit," Gwen said, "Just go set it up or whatever you need to do."

"We have to wait for Duncan to show up; he's got the fireworks at the moment."

And speak of the devil, because Duncan drove up, and parked on the side of the road. Courtney was in the passenger's seat, while Geoff and DJ were in the two back seats.

"What's good, ladies?" Duncan said, as he got out of the car.

"Nothing much," Heather said.

"You have the fireworks?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, they're in the trunk." Duncan said. He proceeded to go open it and pick up the box that had the fireworks in it.

Although Lindsay knew that Courtney had changed a lot in the past few months, mostly courtesy of Duncan, even Lindsay was shocked by what she saw when Courtney was getting out of Duncan's car. All previous signs of Courtney's preppiness (is that even a word?) were gone, and in its place was the outfit of something you'd expect from a girl dating Duncan Russell, which meant a girl who was clearly willing to show off her body. She was wearing thigh-high black leather boots, short jean shorts, and a black leather jacket over a white bra, and nothing else. In one hand she was holding a cigarette, in the other one a lighter, which she then used to light said smoke.

"Are those Belmont's?" Lindsay asked.

"Fuck yeah!" Courtney said, "You want one?"

Courtney handed Lindsay one of the remaining smokes in her pack, and Lindsay lit it, and began to smoke. Duncan and DJ also had cigarettes and proceeded to light theirs.

"Where's your smoke, Geoff?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't smoke cigarettes, just weed." Geoff said.

"That's the same with me and Heather," Gwen said, "It's 'cuz we're smart, and we don't want to get lung cancer when we're 28."

"It might make you die younger, but it makes your social life way more awesome while you're still alive," Lindsay said.

"Yeah… keep telling yourself that, Lindsay." Gwen said.

It wasn't long; however, before the party was full-blown. People were doing, well, all the things people usually do at high school parties. There were several people there who Gwen didn't even like very much, including Bridgette and Ashley, but she didn't want to tell them to leave, as she had other things she'd much rather be doing. Trent was there too, and the two of them awkwardly bumped into each other at one point in the night.

"Oh… hi Trent," Gwen said.

"Um, hey Gwen, what's up?"

"Nothing," Gwen said, trying desperately not to sound awkward or nervous.

"You sound kinda awkward and nervous," Trent said.

_Shit, _Gwen thought, "No, I'm fine… just, um… just a little drunk. So how are things with Lauren?"

"They're good. She couldn't be here today, 'cuz apparently she has strep throat or something like that, but… yeah, things are pretty good. Anyways, I heard that Duncan and Lindsay are setting up illegal fireworks in the backyard, wanna come watch?"

"No thanks, I'm good," Gwen said.

"Alright, see ya around, Gwen." Trent said, before leaving to go watch the fireworks.

While the firework display was going, Gwen and Heather were inside the house, in Gwen's room… making love.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to do it right here?" Gwen asked, "I mean what if someone sees us?"

"Is there anything you won't worry about today?" Heather asked, "If someone see us, we can just blame it on being drunk, like we did the last time we kissed at someone's party."

"Yeah, your right."

"Of course I'm right. Now, since we're both really fucking horny right now, let's fuck."

Just as Heather reached for Gwen's top to go take it off, Gwen's phone rang, and she went to pick it up, expecting Todd or Ace.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, it's me, Lindsay. I'd just like to let you know that I don't really care if you and Heather fuck, but I really don't fucking appreciate you two keeping secrets from me."

Gwen said nothing.

"Who's there?" Heather asked.

"It's Lindsay… she knows."

"How did you find out?" Gwen asked.

"I'm Lindsay, I'm good at figuring shit out," Lindsay said, "Anyways, we'll talk about it later, right now, I'm gonna enjoy the fireworks show."

"OK Lindsay, you have fun with that."

"Oh by the way, have you ever tried Dramamine?" Lindsay asked.

"No… why?"

"It's pretty fucking awesome, I took these pills and now I'm seeing all this crazy shit. Personally I'm still a cocaine girl myself, but it ain't half bad. Peace."

"Well, that was weird," Gwen said, "So where were we?"

"Heather took Gwen's top and bra off, and then started licking her left tit."

"Oh yeah… there." Gwen said.

When the fireworks show ended, most people went back inside, but all Lindsay could do was sit on the grass and marvel in amazement and, to a lesser extent, fright, at what these pills were doing.

"So how's the Dramamine working for you?" Lucas Choudary asked.

"Well, I can see fucking zombies," Lindsay said, "So either this is the night of the undead or it's working pretty damn good. Any particular reason why you asked me?"

"Uh… no, just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Are you sure it wasn't because you wanted to steal my cash or something, Lucas?"

Lucas laughed, "Paranoia; yup, your definitely fucked on that shit right now."

"Hey!" They heard a voice yell from the bushes.

"Lucas, why didn't you tell me you had Dramamine?" The voice, which sounded like Duncan's, yelled.

"Sorry Duncan, I'm all out," Lucas said, "And why are you hiding in the bushes?"

"Lucas, don't…" but by then it was too late, Lucas had walked over to where Duncan was, opened up the bushes and saw Courtney giving him a blowjob. Lucas started killing himself laughing.

"Wait, what the fuck is going on?" Lindsay asked.

"Courtney is giving Duncan a blowjob in the bushes." Lucas said, and Lindsay started laughing maniacally too.

"Yeah, yeah, it's hilarious," Courtney said, "Now both of you get the fuck out of the backyard."

"Alright, let's go," Lindsay said. Lucas; however, discreetly snapped a picture on his cellphone before going back inside.

Meanwhile, upstairs in his room, Rudy was playing X-Box when one of the girls from Gwen's party wandered into his room.

"Oh… hi," she said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rudy," he said, "I'm Gwen's brother."

"Oh… my name's Ashley; I'm Gwen's friend… kind of. So… your kinda cute, how old are you?"

_Um… am I about to score? _Rudy thought, "Um… 10." He said.

"Oh…" Ashley said, "She pulled a pen and a little piece of paper out of her pocket, and wrote down her phone number, "When you hit puberty, call me." She said, and then she left.

Rudy put his head back on his pillow, and said, "Fuck me!"

**Time: 5 July 2007**

At about 3 am, when the party was long over, Todd and Ace came back. The first thing they saw was that there were a whole bunch of people lying around at various places within the house. Lucas fell asleep on the television, yes, on the television; Courtney and Duncan were passed out naked in the yard, and Tyler was asleep on the stairs. Lindsay was in the kitchen, looking for something to eat, when she turned around and saw Todd and Ace.

"Oh, hi Todd, hi Ace." Lindsay said.

"Did Gwen have a party or something?"

"No… no she…"

"Lindsay," Ace said, "Neither of us really care if Gwen had a party, all we care about is that she tell us, and that she helps clean up the next day. So I'll ask again, did Gwen have a party last night?"

"Yeah, I guess she did."

"See, I'm not angry and neither is Ace," Todd said, "Now go get some rest, Lindsay, and we'll talk to Gwen tomorrow."

**Time: 6 July 2007**

"So, I didn't get in any trouble for throwing that party," Gwen said, "Todd just told me that next time, if I'm going to throw a party, I should just tell him beforehand, and that I help clean up the next day."

"I don't think either of those things are unreasonable," Duncan said, "I wish my parents were that chill."

"Yeah, your dad's an asshole. I don't even know why he gave you a car in the first place."

"Oh no, he didn't give me the car, I just, ahem… 'borrowed' it for the night."

**Time: 16 July 2007**

It was finally the day. After over 14 years of misery, torture, and feeling like she didn't belong, Lindsay was finally leaving the Cunningham house. Her sister had left a few weeks ago, and she and her new fiancée, Sam, had moved to Chicago to start a new life. Now it was Lindsay's turn, except instead of moving to a different state, she would simply be moving to a different area in Dramatika, in fact, her old house was about a 20 minute walk from the new apartment that she, Duncan, and Wanda were staying in. But it didn't matter the distance, it was the symbolic nature of her moving out that counted, and that symbolic nature was that she was finally 'master of her own domain.'

Lindsay had packed her stuff over the previous few nights, and, at about 5 pm that evening, was waiting near her front door for Wanda and Duncan to come pick her up. She took a look around her house, the large mansion that it was, and thought, _Fuck, this is gonna be the last time I'm ever living here._

"Hey," Leanne said, "You'll come back and visit from time to time, right? For Joanne, at least."

"Yeah," she said, "For Jo."

She saw Jo just as Wanda pulled up. At first both girls were trying to act tough by not crying, but they both soon broke into tears.

"If you have any problems, call me." Lindsay said.

"Same," Jo said.

Eventually they broke off the hug, Lindsay picked up her bags, walked out the door, and they went their separate ways.

"Looks like it's just you and me, mom." Jo said.

"Yeah," Leanne said, "Can't say I'm not partly to blame for it, though."

The good news about the new apartment that Duncan, Wanda, and Lindsay were staying at was that it had 3 bedrooms. The bad news was that two of them were very small and shared the same bathroom. Duncan and Lindsay were given those two bedrooms, and when they explained that that didn't make a lot of sense, as it would make more sense to have Duncan and Wanda, who were siblings, or Lindsay and Wanda, who were both girls, share, Wanda said that she was the majority payer for the house, so she would get the largest bedroom and her own bathroom, and neither Lindsay nor Duncan could really complain about it.

"Just, um… keep the door shut if you're taking a shower." Lindsay said.

"Or a shit," Duncan added.

"I can't believe we're actually going through with this. We got our own place all to ourselves." Lindsay said excitedly.

"Well you better believe it, 'cuz it's fucking happening right now. I'm so fucking glad to get away from Mike [Duncan's dad], I mean, I don't have to put up with his bullshit ever again. Hell, I could just not go to school anymore, and there isn't a damn thing he could do about it."

"Duncan…"

"Why don't I just quit? I mean, Wanda's supposed to come back for a super senior year because she failed a few courses, but she isn't, so why should I come back for my sophomore year."

"Because you have friends there." Lindsay said.

"Touché. Alright, I'll try to deal with Ryan Leaf again; I was never really seriously considering quitting I guess."

"Who knows, we might both end up quitting after all, but for now, we're gonna start Grade 10 in a few months."

**Time: 3 September 2007**

After those crazy first few weeks, the remainder of the summer was surprisingly uneventful for most of the kids in Dramatika. Yeah, they went to parties, yeah they (mostly) had a good time, and yeah they did some stupid shit, but no one was in any serious trouble, no one had anything seriously good or bad happen to them, and no one had anymore jams like the one Cody had, which, in hindsight, it was a miracle that he only got grounded for 1 month. Heather and Gwen were still FWBs, and still no one except for Lindsay and Leanne knew about it; and that would continue past the first day of Grade 10. However, on said day, many other things took a turn for the worse.

Starting near the end of the 2006-07 school year and continuing right through the summer, Tyler was virtually obsessed with Gwen. He would constantly ask her out, and constantly be turned down, he would try and do things for her but she would basically ignore him, he even tried raping her once, and that didn't work. So, when Gwen and Heather showed up at school the next morning, and the first person they ran into was Tyler, you could imagine that they wouldn't be very pleased about that.

"Hey Gwen," Tyler said, "How was the rest of your summer?"

"Tyler, it's been 8 days since you last saw me, nothing new has happened, I promise you," Gwen said, "Now fuck off, we have places to go."

"Can't you just stay and chat for a bit?" Tyler asked, "I promise this time I won't try to shove my hand down your jeans."

"Well isn't that so gentlemanly of you, Tyler," Gwen said sarcastically.

"C'mon babe, please, just give me a chance. I mean, you're single, I'm single, it's like fate that this would happen at the same time."

"It's not fate Tyler, there's a perfectly logical explanation; no girl wants to fuck you and I'm just not interested in having a boyfriend at the moment."

"You know what," Tyler said, "I'm sorry if I came on too strong. Here, I have an idea, at some time this week; we'll go to a movie or something. And if you don't like it, and don't like me, I promise I'll never bother you again. But all I want is a chance, is that too much to ask for?"

Gwen looked at Tyler and thought for a moment, and Heather was suddenly alarmed.

"Gwen, you can't be seriously considering doing this." She whispered in her ear, "This is the guy who tried to rape you, remember that."

"Alright, fine," Gwen said, "I'm free tonight, so…"

"7 pm?" Tyler asked.

"Deal." Gwen said.

"Awesome." Tyler said as he walked away jubilantly. Heather wasn't so happy.

"Gwen, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Heather asked.

"I can't believe you're getting pissed at me, I mean, you're still dating Cody last time I checked. Hypocrisy much?"

"I'm not mad at you for having a boyfriend, we both agreed when we first started that it would be okay if we also had boyfriends, I'm pissed at you because it's Tyler. I mean that guy may very well be the biggest piece of shit in our grade now that Gary's behind bars."

"He made a mistake," Gwen said, "But I think everyone deserves a second chance, and…"

"What's up ladies?" Lindsay asked, "How are things?"

"Not so good," Heather said, "Gwen just agreed to go on a date with Tyler Young?"

"That scumbag? Really?"

"Yes." Heather said.

"I only said that I'll try and go out with him once to see how it is?" Gwen said, "I never committed to a long term relationship or anything like that."

"It doesn't really matter what you committed to." Lindsay said.

"Thank you." Heather said, but then Lindsay kept talking.

"The way I see it, Gwen's a big girl, and she can decide who she goes out with. Heather, you don't like Tyler, which is fine, I don't like him either, but if Gwen wants to go out with him, that's her business. I know you two are FWBs right now, but you still gotta respect each other's individual decisions."

Heather sighed, and said, "Y'know what, you're right Lindsay. Gwen, I'm sorry, if you wanna go out with Tyler, then that's your decision to make, not mine."

Gwen smiled slyly, "Actually, I only said yes so that after this one night he'll leave me alone."

"Nice one." Heather said.

So while that problem was solved, a much bigger crisis would happen at lunch time, where Lindsay, Gwen, and Heather were off school property, in a secluded, unknown area, smoking weed, which was something that Gwen and Heather didn't really like to do during school hours last year, but hey, they were in Grade 10 now, things were different. Anyways, when they were finished, Lindsay started to pack up (it was her weed,) when she had an idea.

"You two go back," Lindsay said, "I'll be there in 5."

Gwen and Heather were a little bit confused, but headed back to the school, while Lindsay, in the little secluded area where she didn't think anyone would be able to find her, pulled out a bag of cocaine, put some on one of her books, and then began snorting it. As soon as she was done, and she was putting her stuff away, she felt a large hand on one of her shoulders. She turned around, saw that it was a police officer, and her face drained of any and all colour.

"I'm busted, aren't I?" Lindsay said.

"Yup, you're completely and totally fucked." The cop said with an ear-to-ear grin.

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the short length of this chapter, but I really wanted to get it over and done with before the new year, and I didn't have a ton of ideas.**

**So anyways, have a great 2012 everyone, and I'll see you then.**


	26. XXVI: A New Era

**Chapter 26**

**A New Era**

**A/N: Hello, remember me? I used to write stories here. OK, I know that's just a bad attempt at an apology for it being a long time since I've done anything on this site, but hey, it pays to try and be funny, right?**

**Total number of words in this story so far; not including this chapter: 131,779. That's how you know you have no life.**

**So… will Lindsay go to jail, or will she get out of it? Well, it's time to find out.**

**Time: 3 September 2007**

The cop dragged Lindsay to the car, where none other than Julius Smiley was waiting for her.

"Hello Lindsay," Smiley said, "Did ya miss me?"

"About as much as I miss getting stung by yellow jackets." Lindsay said.

"I'd watch your mouth if I were you, missy," the other cop, whose name was Officer Gill, said, "It could end up costing you."

"I'm already going to prison, what more could happen?" Lindsay asked.

Smiley pulled over in a secluded corner of the road, where no one would be able to see what he was doing.

"Now what the hell do we do?" Smiley asked his partner.

"I don't fucking know," he said, "Fahim's the only guy who really knows what to do… where is Fahim anyways?"

"Probably building bombs and eating curry," Smiley said, "But we need to figure out what the hell to do now, I mean, should we bring this chick to Ryan Leaf High or should we send her directly to the police station, um…"

"Here, I just sent Mrs. Porter a text message asking her… she should respond fairly soon." Gill said.

"A text message? Really?"

"What, I like texting." Gill said, "But what should we do until she responds?"

"Well, we're in kind of a secluded, hidden area." Smiley said, "And there's a hot blonde teenage girl in the back seat right now… are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Are you thinking about sex?" Gill asked.

"Pretty much." Smiley, well… smiled. "Hey, bitch," he said, "Strip."

"Um… what?"

"You heard me," Smiley said, "I'm horny, and I'm a cop. And oh yeah, you're not, so you're going to get naked, and then come here and blow me, and we can do this the easy way, or…"

Gill's cell phone rang, and he went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is Mrs. Porter. Please bring Ms. Cunningham to the Ryan Leaf Secondary School office."

"Alright."

Gill hung up the phone, and said, "We better bring her to the office now." Gill said.

"You lucky little bitch…" Smiley said, and then drove her back to the school and brought her into the main office.

Other than the two cops and Lindsay, there were three other people there, Vice Principal Leah Porter, Vice Principal Steve Kowalski, and Principal Amber Chase. Kowalski was an elderly man, in his sixties at least, and was definitely from the "old school." He was a stern disciplinarian, giving out harsh punishments and suspensions and people had accused him in the past of being racist and sexist, accusations which he explicitly denied, but which everyone else had basically agreed were true. In other words, he was a giant asshole. Porter was a stern-looking woman, probably in her late forties or early fifties, and was unpopular at the school, not quite as unpopular as Kowalski, but definitely not well liked, mostly due to her harsh punishments. Most people in the school didn't know a lot about Chase, she seemed like a nice woman but was only usually found at sports events cheering Ryan Leaf on, other than that she didn't interact with most of the students much and she definitely wasn't involved in the disciplinarian side of things. She looked like she was in her early thirties, and she was known for being very pretty, which she definitely was. The last time Lindsay had interacted with Ms. Chase was after Shelly died; Amber had told her that if there was anything she could do to help, that she should tell her, and Lindsay never really did take her up on that offer. She felt there was no need to at this point in her life, as while she wasn't exactly over Shelly's death (she often said that you never really get over things like that,) she had learned to live with it. But anyways…

"Thanks for bringing her here," Porter said, addressing the police officers, "Now you two can leave."

"But…"

"I said leave."

The two cops nervously and quietly shuffled away and left the school, leaving just Lindsay with the two vice principals and the principal.

"We don't want you to go to jail, Lindsay," Porter said, "But I don't think you need us to tell you that snorting cocaine is both wrong and dangerous."

"I know, but…"

"There is going to be some kind of punishment, Lindsay, but you should be thanking us," Porter said, "Without our intervention, you would be going to jail, and you have to remember, we're not here to hurt, we're here to help."

"Um…" Lindsay said.

"Y'know, I just have to ask, why is it so bad if she ends up in jail anyways?" Kowalski asked, "I mean, she is a cocaine user, she's probably used other drugs as well, and I have heard that Lindsay is also very promiscuous, so she clearly needs to be taught a lesson. Back in my day, if someone was caught using cocaine, they would spend some serious time in jail… of course, back in my day, not many people used cocaine."

"Kowalski, she's a 14-year-old girl," Porter said, "Even in a regular girl's juvenile detention center she'd get killed."

"And while she's there, she'd build her toughness along the way," Kowalski said.

"I think you both underestimate Lindsay," Amber said, "She's tougher than you give her credit for… let me speak with her for a little while in my office." She got up to go to her office, and then said, "Lindsay, please follow me."

Lindsay nervously got up and followed Principal Chase. As she was walking and her eyes were nervously moving around, she couldn't help but notice that…

_Damn, she's got a nice ass, _Lindsay thought, _No, this is not the time to think of this, I could get sent to prison and this woman is not my friend._

Amber sat down in her usual chair in her office and Lindsay sat down in a chair facing her. Lindsay gulped, expecting some kind of long, boring lecture which resulted in an arbitrary and menial punishment, but instead she got…

"Just to let you know Lindsay, everything you've heard about me is true," Amber said, "Unless it's bad, than its complete bullshit."

Lindsay laughed, but was actually stunned. Not because she swore, although that was surprising enough in unto itself, but because she opened up a serious situation… with a joke.

"Now, Mrs. Porter would have you suspended, doing community service, and sent to some drug rehabilitation program," Amber said, and Lindsay nodded.

"Personally I think that's stupid. It's not what you need, it's not what anyone except for serious drug addicts need. However, usually I don't intervene with her decisions, because I see no need, but you're a good person, Lindsay."

"So… what exactly is my punishment going to be?"

"We'll get to that…" Amber said, "But, for now, I want to tell you what I think has been going on. I think that you're a good person who's been fucked over by their parents and is trying to use things like coke as some kind of escape route."

"I'm not using coke as an escape route, Chase, I'm using it because it's fun."

"First of all, please call me Amber, I don't like when people call me Chase, it makes me feel… I don't know, like some kind of freak." Amber said, "Second of all… of course cocaine is fun, I don't deny that, but if you're using coke, you have some other reason."

"But let me get to the point of what I'm trying to say," Amber said, "Firstly, I don't want to see you punished. Why? Because 16 years ago I was in exactly the same position you are now. I had shitty parents, just like you, I was considered attractive by most of my peers, just like you, I had recently gotten into hard drugs, just like you, and I had just moved into a little flat with a few of my friends… do you see the connection?"

"We're not similar." Lindsay said, "Just because we have a few things in common doesn't mean I'm really anything like you."

"Really, Lindsay? Well, when I was in Grade 11, 16 years old, I was caught using hard drugs, for me it was angel dust. Instead of taking me to jail or some drug rehab thing, the principal at the time, a woman named Alexandra Stuart, asked me to come live with her. I didn't want to at first, but she really did help me in a lot of ways, and I'm definitely a better person for living with her… I would not be the kind of person I am today if I hadn't met her."

"And what kind of person are you today?" Lindsay asked, "An anti-fun, principal of a high school who enjoys making teenagers lives miserable."

"You clearly know absolutely nothing about who I am. That's fine, once you've lived with me for a while, you'll understand me better."

"There's no fucking way I'm moving in with you!" Lindsay yelled angrily, "Send me to juvie, I don't give a fuck, not only are you a complete stranger, but there's no way I'll just ditch Duncan and Wanda. So thanks Amber, but fuck off."

"You know," Amber said, "I'm fighting the urge to snap you're fucking neck right now, but I'll give you one last chance to make the logical decision, otherwise maybe you either weren't as bright as I thought, or you really are the bad person Kowalski thinks you are. But before you make your decision, I have something to tell you… I know, another story, well, get the fuck comfortable. 3 years ago, when I was a vice principal, I offered this to another girl. She had just left her parents' house, had nowhere to live, was going from home to home, and had been caught with possession of both cocaine and heroin. She was also, at the time, a scared, volatile young girl looking to escape reality and run away from her problems."

"OK… so who was she?"

"That tattoo on your arm." Amber said.

Lindsay looked at the tattoo on her right arm, a red heart with Shelly's name in white letters across the middle.

"That girl, Shelly Coughlin. She became a better person after that. She spent 6 months with me, beginning of September until the end of February. Did she stop using drugs? No. Did she stop having sex? No, obviously not or you wouldn't have that tattoo. I didn't try to change who she was, I treated her like an adult and helped her become a better person through a difficult time in her life. And I feel that we both became better people during the six months we lived together. Lindsay, that's all I want for you. I'll treat you like an adult, and I don't want to rescue you or parent you, I want to help. But I think the first, and most important thing that you should know is that you can trust me."

Amber held her hand out over the desk, looked into Lindsay's eyes and said, "Will you trust me? And more importantly; will you trust yourself?"

Lindsay looked at her for a second, looked down, looked back, and then reached across the desk to shake Amber's hand, "Alright Amber, I don't know why, but I trust you."

Amber laughed, "That's good. We can head over to the flat you were staying up to pick up your shit right now."

"What about Kowalski and Porter?" Lindsay asked, "What if they don't like your decision?"

"What about them? If they don't like it, they can suck my metaphorical dick."

**Several Hours Later**

Amber dropped Lindsay off at a café near the school, where she agreed to meet up with Duncan and Wanda about what was happening. They weren't extremely happy or enthusiastic about what was going on, but they did understand that this was a better option for Lindsay than jail, they were just pissed it came down to these two options.

Since the café was about a ten minute walk from Amber's house, which I guess was now Lindsay's house, Lindsay decided to walk home. When Lindsay got there, the door was unlocked, so she just walked right in. The first thing she noticed about the house was that it clearly wasn't meant to look good. There were no fancy designs or anything like that. Lindsay found that a little bit weird, as Leanne always put a large emphasis on the house looking pretty. Amber's house wasn't messy or dirty or anything like that, it was… homely. There was a very strange smell coming from the living room, not a bad smell, just a strange one. Lindsay had smelled it before but she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was. So, like basically anyone would, she decided to follow it, and she found Amber there, sitting on the couch, with a lighter in one hand and a bong in the other, toking.

"Oh my God!" Lindsay exclaimed, "You're… you're… you're smoking weed!"

"Hey," Amber said, "Y'know, despite the fact that I'm holding a bong with weed inside of the bowl, I never noticed. But now that you mention it, hey, I suppose I am smoking weed." Amber was obviously being sarcastic.

"So… wanna hit it?" Amber asked.

"Did I show up at the wrong house or something?" Lindsay asked, "Are you sure you're the Principal of Ryan Leaf High?"

"As I said before, you know absolutely nothing about who I am. And that's fine, not a lot of people do. But you'll learn."

Lindsay just kinda stood there for a second, when Amber said, "Well, don't just stand there looking like a fucking moron, put your damn crap down and toke with me. Unless you like standing there looking retarded, in which case… be my guest."

Lindsay dropped her stuff and sat down on the couch next to Amber, who passed her the bong and the two girls started passing it back and forth. Amber had more weed in her bag, so they didn't actually stop until after 3 or 4 bowls. Once they were finished; however, Lindsay did have a question.

"I have a question." Lindsay said.

"And I have an answer, unless you're question is stupid, in which case I'll just slap you. Or if you're question has something to do with math, 'cuz I suck at math."

"Well, earlier today when we were in your office you talked a little bit about 'escaping from reality' and how that's a bad thing." Lindsay said, "But now we're right here smoking a bong, so… what up with that?"

"Because there's a difference between escaping from reality and enhancing it?"

"Amber, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ever play crappy 'family night' games like Scrabble or Life where you're just counting down the minutes until you can finally leave?"

"Uh… no." Lindsay said, "I've actually never played any of that shit."

"Oh right, I forgot" Amber said, "Leanne was probably busy with her garcon-du-jour, and James was busy doing… James stuff. Next question: you have seen some kind of shitty move where you just couldn't wait until it's over, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, they're much more enjoyable once you're stoned. It's the same thing with those board games I was just talking about."

"Yeah, I'd heard that before about the movie thing."

"Have you ever done it?"

"Yeah, once or twice."

"It's pretty cool, no?"

Lindsay thought for a moment, "Now that I think about it, yeah, it was alright."

"And that's kinda what I mean about enhancing reality," Amber said, "Finding things that would normally be boring when your sober and enjoying them, instead of just smoking weed to make the girl you hooked up with at that party to seem more attractive."

Lindsay laughed, "That doesn't really apply to me, I only fuck hot chicks." Lindsay said.

"You mean you only fuck chicks you presume to be hot because you're too fucking drunk to know the difference… or you're just one lucky bitch."

"Probably the second one," Lindsay said, "But you know, you're one of the few adults I've met who don't have a problem with me being a lesbian."

"That might be because most adults are douchebags, especially here in Central United States. I know there are exceptions to the rule, but the younger generation tends to be more open-minded."

"I think you're one of those exceptions." Lindsay said.

"I like to think so…"

The two girls sat there in an awkward silence, when Lindsay finally said, "Shit, I haven't eaten anything in forever, I'm fucking hungry right now."

"There's a lot of stuff in the fridge," Amber said.

"Like what?"

"Well, you're baked, so I'm guessing you'd like something along the lines of cheese, frozen yogurt, and maraschino cherries."

"And waffles, don't forget waffles." Lindsay said.

"Right." Amber said, "Anyways, it's your first night here, so I think I'm supposed to take you to some kind of big fancy 'welcome' dinner place, but that's not really my style… so just help yourself to those items and whatever else you can find that's in the fridge, and please, try to walk in a straight line on your way there."

**Same day, at the movies**

Gwen and Tyler agreed to see a 7:45 film at the local IMAX theatre. Gwen got Ace to drive here there, and she showed up at 7:32, two minutes after her scheduled time of arrival. Tyler wasn't there, and Gwen, seeing that the date was already going badly, went ahead and bought the tickets. She did consider ditching Tyler right then and there, but she figured that she did promise him this one night, and being a little bit late wasn't that big of a deal.

Well, at 7:45 Tyler still wasn't there, so Gwen sent him a text message (they got each other's numbers earlier in the day, a number which Gwen planned to delete after this date,) asking him where the fuck he was. He responded, "Be here soon ."

He showed up at 8:15, and of course Gwen wasn't very happy about that.

"Tyler, where the fuck were you?"

"I don't know… places." He said.

"So, not only were you 45 minutes late for your first date with the girl you've been trying to get with for like a year, but you don't even have any kind of excuse for being late, not even a crappy one?" Gwen sighed, "Let's just get this date over with, hopefully the previews were extra long."

"That's the first time I've heard anyone say that."

"I bought both the tickets by the way," Gwen said, "So… thanks for nothing."

During the movie things weren't actually much better. Tyler was constantly trying to make moves on her, and Gwen tried constantly to ignore his advances but he was starting to get really annoying. Every fifteen seconds or something we would rub her thigh or squeeze one of her tits or whisper something dirty in her ear, and most of his "dirty talk" was so facepalmingly awful that Gwen actually once had to leave the theatre because she couldn't control her laughter. While she was out, Gwen decided to go and buy herself a drink, and after about five minutes, she returned. She and Tyler were sitting third row from the top on the far right side of the theatre, so basically all she had to do was walk directly up the stairs and then her seat was right there. When she reached their seats; however, she tripped on something, the drink fell out of her hand and splashed all over Tyler's shirt.

"Holy shit!" Gwen said, "I'm really sorry, honestly I wasn't trying to do that."

The douchebag who was sitting behind them shushed her.

"It's okay," Tyler said, "I can forgive you, but only because you're sexy."

Gwen sighed and Tyler took off his shirt to try and wring the pop out, he was wearing a wife beater under that so he didn't get too many awkward stares. However, Gwen noticed that he had three large cuts on his upper left arm, and they looked like knife cuts.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, I… um… I was skateboarding, and I… fell."

"Skateboarding accidents don't cause deep gashes," Gwen said, "Those are blade cuts."

Someone else shushed them, and Tyler said, "Maybe we should talk outside the theatre, this movie isn't very good anyways."

"It's not bad, but it's no Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Let's go." Gwen said.

They left the theatre, much to the joy of the douchebag sitting behind them.

"So, what the fuck did happen to your arm?" Gwen asked once they had found a bench outside to sit down on.

"Why do you care so much?" Tyler asked.

"Well… I don't know. I don't like seeing anyone hurt, unless they're a complete fucking scumbag." Gwen said, "And besides, we are technically dating I guess, even if it's just for tonight. Also, I'm a naturally curious person."

"I can tell." Tyler said.

"So seriously, what happened, did you get in a knife fight or something?"

Tyler sighed, "Just forget about it Gwen, it's honestly not that big of a deal."

"C'mon Tyler, please, just tell me."

"Alright, but only because you're hot… I cut myself."

"You did what?"

"It was the night of Cody's party. I was so upset with myself that I had to resort to drugging and raping you to get the girl I wanted that I couldn't live with myself at that point. I only cut my arm because while I wasn't sure if I wanted to be alive, I didn't think I wanted to die either. So there you go, happy?"

"Oh…" Gwen said, "I really didn't know you were that sensitive, Tyler."

"Well, guys have feelings and morals too, y'know."

"I don't know why you say too; girls don't."

Tyler laughed.

"So, I told my parents the same thing I originally told you; freak skateboarding accident. They believed me."

"Are they stupid?"

"They gave me my own fucking sports car, of course they're stupid."

Suddenly, Trent walked by with his arm around a raven-haired girl's waist, "Hi Gwen," He said.

Gwen turned around to see who it was and said, "Hey Trent… you going to a movie?"

"Yeah, well, that's the only reason to be here, right? Anyways, the show starts right about now, so, peace."

"Bye."

Gwen looked at Trent walk away, and noticed that the girl Trent was with, who was obviously not Lauren, as Lauren was blonde, looked slightly familiar. Of course, she could only see her backside, so all she could see was that the girl had dark hair, tan but relatively light skin, and a big ass (not big as in fat, big as in "I'd tap that.")

"Who's Trent's bitch?" Tyler asked, "That obviously isn't Lauren, Lauren has a pancake ass, that girl's ass is…"

"So, you're talking about another girl's ass in front of your date?" Gwen said, "And I love how the most notable thing to you wasn't her different colour hair, different skin tone or the fact that she actually had tits, it's the shape of her bum."

Gwen and Tyler talked for a little bit more, than went to "buy" some food and drinks at the convenience store. At about 10:30 pm, Ace called Gwen to tell her that she was in the parking lot and had to get her ass out there.

"Well, my ride's here," Gwen said, "So…" Gwen grabbed Tyler by his shirt and kissed him, "Bye."

"Well, tonight was fun," Tyler said, "It's a shame we can't have another night like this."

Gwen thought for a moment and said, "I don't have a day in mind, but… I think we should go on another date."

Tyler smiled, "That's cool. Wanna come back to my place for the night?"

"Don't push your luck, Tyler." Gwen said.

"OK… peace."

_So, he's not as much of a douchebag as I originally thought… he actually does have feelings, _Gwen said, _Still… I don't think it's gonna work out between us, but I guess another date isn't the end of the world._

When Gwen saw Ace's car there, she saw that Heather was in the back seat. She waved at her friend and she waved back.

"Why are you here?" Gwen asked Heather.

"My dad caught me masturbating and decided to make a big deal out of it," Heather said, "So I left."

"Did you leave for good? Are you staying with us?" Gwen asked.

"No, just until 'daddy' calms down," Heather said, "That's why I'm only taking one small bag instead of 4 or 5 massive suitcases. But enough about me, how was your date with Tyler?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be," Gwen said, "He was late and that pissed me off, but we learned we actually have a lot more in common than I thought."

"If Tyler ends up being your boyfriend it won't last," Heather said, "I dated him a few years ago and he's an expert at ruining relationships."

"Yeah, I know," Gwen said.

"I just thought of something," Heather said, "We both have boyfriends now…"

"Tyler isn't really my boyfriend," Gwen interrupted.

"Well, close enough. Anyways, we both have boyfriends now and we're secretly fucking, so what if our boyfriends are secretly fucking."

They both looked at each other for a second and said, "Ew…"

"Hey girls," Ace said, "If you're trying to keep something a secret, it's best not to blurt it out when there's someone else in the car."

"Fuck…" Heather said.

"I actually completely forgot you were here," Gwen said, "And I think Heather did too." She gave Heather a dirty look and Heather tried to laugh it off.

"You promise you won't tell anyone, even Todd?" Heather asked.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. I do hope you tell Todd about it, but I think that should be your responsibility, not mine. I do have to ask though, how many people know?"

"Other than you, just Lindsay and her mom." Gwen said.

"Her mom? You mean Leanne Cunningham? Be prepared to have your secret told to everyone."

"Leanne figured it out the day we started, and as far as we know she hasn't told anyone." Gwen said.

"Hmm… maybe she's turned the corner then."

While Tyler was in his car, meanwhile, he thought about what happened that night. _Thank you freak skateboarding accident, _Tyler thought, _thank you for getting me the girl of my dreams._

**Time: 4 September 2007**

Lindsay was sound asleep in her new bed when suddenly the lights flipped on, and she saw Amber at the doorway.

"Is it time for school already?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah," Amber said, "And try to hurry up, I got something cool to show you."

Lindsay looked at her cellphone, it read 6:45. Usually she wouldn't get up until 7 or 7:15 and that was when she decided to show up to school on time, but then again, she lived further away from the school now and she was also living with the principal, who despite being more chill than most principals are, probably won't be too happy with her being late or skipping school every day.

She got dressed and got downstairs, but couldn't find Amber.

"Hey Amber," Lindsay said, "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in the garage."

Lindsay opened the door which led to the garage and saw Amber standing next to a Suzuki motorcycle, wearing jean shorts and a T-Shirt, carrying a helmet in one hand and a bag in the other. She pulled the seat of the bike up to reveal a small little pocket, where she dropped the bag in.

"Put your school bag in here." Amber said.

"Wait… are we actually riding a motorbike to school?" Lindsay asked.

"Fuck yeah we are," Amber said, "Its September and the weather's fucking awesome, so why not?"

Lindsay put her school bag in the little pocket and Amber closed the seat back up.

"That was custom installed," Amber said, "Pretty cool, no?"

Amber handed her a helmet and put one on her.

"I've never actually ridden on a motorcycle before," Lindsay said, "Which is weird considering all the other crazy shit I've done."

"There's nothing crazy or shit-like about riding a motorcycle if the driver is experienced, which I am." Amber said, "Now, let's go."

Amber opened the garage door and the two were off. For Lindsay it was a really cool experience, feeling the wind blowing against her while she was going at incredibly fast speeds in the open air. She thought it would've been even better if she was driving, but this was pretty cool too; she wanted to take her helmet off but did have the sense not too.

At one point, when they reached a red light, Amber noticed that she recognized the car next to her and the person driving it. She waved hello and that person pulled down their window.

"Riding the bike again, Amber?" She asked.

"Hey, it's a beautiful day and I gotta make Lindsay think I'm cool, right?" Amber joked, "And it's a hell of a lot better than sitting in a shitty-ass car, Ronnie."

Ronnie, who was more well-known as Veronica Hornet, Science teacher at Ryan Leaf High, laughed. "My bike's at the shop," she said, "Or else I would be riding it too." She turned to Lindsay and said, "Hey Lindsay… I kinda miss having you in one of my classes but now that you're living with Amber, you'll be seeing a lot of me anyways."

"Nice to see you to Veronica." Lindsay said.

"Who's that girl?" Bridgette, who was sitting in the shotgun seat of Veronica's car, asked her.

"You mean Amber? That's your principal." Veronica said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh… wow… I was not expecting that answer." Bridgette said, "How did I not notice her last year?"

"Probably because you weren't living with Ronnie last year," Amber said.

The light turned green and both vehicles continued on their way to Ryan Leaf.

Meanwhile, Wanda dropped Duncan and Courtney off at said high school, where they began scheming.

"OK, we need to find a way to get Lindsay back," Duncan said.

"I know, she's being held hostage by Chase," Courtney said, "That's gotta be illegal right? But I don't know what the hell we're supposed to do. I mean, she is the principal. Maybe we should tell someone else who's higher up, like the district school board or the landlady."

"So… telling is the best way to do this? Really, Courtney; I expected better from you."

At around that moment, Amber drove into the driveway of the school, parked, got Lindsay her bag and took her own bag out as well.

"I have more professional looking clothes in this bag," Amber said, "So I can just change when I get to my office."

"Hello Chase." Duncan said, with a little bit of venomous undertone.

"Hi Duncan," Amber said, "It's nice seeing you on time for once."

"I have a reason to be here," Duncan said.

"I see…" Amber said, trying to act oblivious when she had a pretty good feeling what Duncan was up to, "Well, have a good one, Duncan. You too, Courtney."

"Thanks Ms. Chase." Courtney said, putting on her kissing authority's ass face.

"Hey Lindsay, I'm gonna be a little late tonight, just go home after your last class. You have the key, right?"

"Yeah… how long's the walk?"

"Only about 30 minutes or so." Amber said, before walking into the school and quickly going into the office so she could change before she got too many strange looks.

"Lindsay, we're trying to find a way to get you back to the flat," Duncan said, "We're thinking the best thing for you to do would be too…"

"Honestly Duncan, don't worry about it, I'm fine at Amber's house."

"Are you feeling okay?" Duncan asked, "Because I thought you hated authority figures."

"Amber's actually really cool," Lindsay said, "I know you don't really know her that well, you have to know her to understand."

"Well, it's not like you know her that well either," Courtney said, "I mean, maybe she acted chill to you the first day because she wanted you to like her more before she starts being the overbearing douchebag who you originally expected her to be."

"I don't think so… most students at the school like her anyways."

"Because most students are idiots," Duncan said.

"Look Duncan, all I'm trying to say is that I don't need to be rescued, I'm fine where I am now."

"Well… suit yourself," Duncan said, "But anytime you want to us to help you, the door's open... no promises that we won't make fun of you for it though."

**Time: 6 September 2007**

Rudy was bored and chilling in his room. He looked at his contacts on his phone, wondering who to call or text, and couldn't think of anyone. He checked on Facebook, there was no one interesting to talk to. Then he remembered Ashley; and that one minute conversation where he almost got laid. He saved her number in her phone; he just had to find it, which he did.

"Hello?" He heard Ashley say as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Ashley, it's me, Rudy."

"Rudy?"

"Yeah, um… we met at a party once."

"Did we hook up?"

"Uh… no." _Damn it Rudy, you should've said yes._

"Oh I think I remember you. It was at Gwen's party, right? You were that guy who I was about to have some really dirty sex with but then I found out you were 10 years old."

"Yeah, that's me." Rudy said, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I was gonna call you but I couldn't remember what your number was."

"Right… anyways, you wanna hang out sometime?"

"OK sure, I'd love too. Can I ask you something though?"

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm, uh… 13." Rudy said.

"OK Great. Are you busy tonight?"

"No."

"Open your window."

"What?"

"Open your window."

Rudy looked at his window and saw Ashley there, smiling and waving. Rudy opened the window and she climbed in.

"I would've gotten here sooner but I was in the washroom when you called." Ashley said.

"Uh… I think you got here pretty quickly."

"Well, we live on the same street, so…"

"Oh…"

"So… what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, I do." Ashley said, and kissed him on the lips. Despite what you might have thought by seeing Rudy, it was his first real kiss from a girl, and he definitely happy about it. After they broke the kiss, Ashley looked at him for a second and said, "You're cute… wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Um… okay?"

"I'll let you play with my boobs but we're not going any further today, okay?" Ashley said.

"OK." _Fuck, I just called to ask how life was._

Suddenly Ashley's phone began to ring, and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

She paused for a moment, listening to the other person speak.

"But daddy, it's only 7:30."

She paused again to let the person, who was apparently her father, talk.

"Okay," she said, "I'll be home in a few minutes."

She hung up the phone and told Rudy, "Sorry, but my dad wants me at home now for some reason… so, bye I guess." Ashley said, and jumped back out the window.

_Holy fuck, I gotta tell Gwen about this, _Rudy thought, and ran down the two flights of stairs necessary to get to the basement, which is where Gwen's room was.

"Hey Gwen," he said, "I got something important to tell you." However, it was Heather who answered:

"Go away," she said, "We're doing… uh… girl stuff."

"Yeah, but it's really important." Rudy said.

"OK, what the hell do you want?" Gwen asked.

"I just made out with a Grade 10 girl named Ashley." Rudy announced proudly.

"Ashley Sagan?"

"Yeah."

"How far did you go?"

"We made out and I got to touch her boobs. I know; I'm awesome aren't I?"

No response.

"You guys suck, man. I'm going upstairs."

"I can't believe that Rudy just almost hooked up with a Grade 10 girl in Grade 6." Gwen said, "That just seems a little bit unfair."

"He's definitely a lucky little bitch," Heather said, "But Ashley's probably too stupid to tell the difference between him and most Grade 10 guys so don't worry about it too much. Now get back to eating me out."

Rudy got a call on his recently purchased cellphone, "Um… hey?" He said.

"Did you actually just fuck a 15 year old girl?" The woman on the other end of the phone asked.

"Uh… no, we didn't fuck. We just, um, kissed and I almost got to play with her boobs but she got a phone call from…"

"Listen kid, when you get really close to getting laid and you don't, just tell everyone you got laid, it'll make your life way easier."

"OK, um… who is this, I don't have Caller ID."

"You don't recognize my voice, Rudy? It's Lindsay, idiot."

"Oh… right, now I feel dumb."

"And you should. I gotta go, talk to you later." Lindsay said.

"Wait… who told you that we fucked?"

"Ashley did. She also told me that you told her you were 13."

"Did you tell her how old I actually am?"

"What? Fuck no; I wanna see how far this goes."

**Time: 7 September 2007**

Amber had a visitor that day, someone who Lindsay had contact with many times before, Veronica "Ronnie" Hornet.

"Hey Ronnie," Amber said, "Why are you here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by for a bit." Veronica said, "Haven't really seen either of you much in a while."

"Is Bridgette here?" Lindsay asked.

"No, Bridgette isn't here," Veronica said, "She's at home texting some guy… I don't remember his name but I remember her telling me he has a boyfriend."

"That's nice," Amber sarcastically replied, "You got weed?"

"Of course, who the fuck do you think I am." Veronica said.

A few minutes later, the three girls were chilling on the couch.

"Why do you always buy supermarket Cola?" Veronica asked, "It's pretty fucking stupid."

"It tastes exactly the same as Pepsi or Coke." Amber said.

"If you say so," Veronica said and opened one of the cans. She then pulled a marijuana spliff out of her bag, lit it, and started smoking before passing it to Lindsay, who passed it to Amber, who passed it back to Ronnie and so on and so forth.

"So, can I tell you girls something as long as you promise not to tell anyone? I mean, Amber I know I can trust you but… Lindsay, you are friends with Bridgette, so I need your word you won't tell her this."

Lindsay thought for a second and said, "Alright, I promise."

"Well," Veronica said, "I really fucking hate my daughter."

"What… why? Is it because she's a slut?"

Amber and Veronica both gave her a harsh glare.

"What… what did I say?"

"Slut is a bullshit word," Amber said, "It's a tool used to try and repress women's sexuality."

"Wait… what?"

"Think about it this way," Veronica said, "When a guy fucks a lot of girls, he's a legend, but when a girl fucks a lot of guys, she's a slut."

"Yeah… I did notice that… but it just seems like the norm."

"Its retarded bullshit is what it is," Amber said.

"And as long as she's being safe, I really couldn't care less how many dicks Bridgette or any girl I know wants to suck." Veronica added.

"Alright, so if that's not the reason why you hate her, than what is?" Lindsay asked.

"First of all, she's a spoiled fucking brat. I don't know what Rick did to this girl but she thinks she's entitled to everything and anything. Second, the very fact that she couldn't see what a horrible human being Gary Ross was even after he murdered her own father is… at the very best contempt worthy. And lastly, she flirts with other girls' boyfriends."

"I thought you just said you didn't care how many dicks she sucked?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, but this isn't a sexuality problem, it's a fidelity one. She's encouraging people to cheat and that really pisses me off. I think someone like that, even when they're a teenager, is what we'd call a douchebag." Veronica said.

"Both Veronica and I have been cheated on before," Amber said, "Trust me, it's not fun."

"I've been cheated on too," Lindsay said, "But I didn't really like Noah that much in the first place."

Lindsay thought for a moment and said, "So… how did you two become such good friends anyway? I mean, Amber, you are her boss so… were you friends before you started working here?"

"We've been friends ever since we went to middle school, and later high school, together in Salt Lake." Veronica said, "I'm a year older than her, but we still became pretty good friends despite that in middle school. And we were essentially best friends by the time I was a senior. After that, we both ended up moving to Eastern Missouri at one point or another and just kinda… stayed friends from then on."

"Wait, you're from Salt Lake City; as in Utah?" Lindsay started chuckling.

"Yeah," Amber said, "What's so funny about that?"

"Are your parents Mormon?" Lindsay asked, trying to hold back laughter.

"Ronnie's parents were Mormons, I wish mine were," Amber said, "My parents, well… they're dead now, but they were Jehovah's Witness'."

"Oh wow… I'm sorry for your loss." Lindsay said.

"Don't worry about it, we'd been estranged for like 15 years before they died and frankly, they were assholes anyway. I know my mom died because she refused a blood transfusion, so there you go."

"I see…"

"Anyways Lindsay, could you just talk to Bridgette," Veronica said, "I mean, I think she's a good person at heart but right now… I'm starting to wish I hadn't taken her in. Don't tell her I'm starting to hate her, just tell her that there are a few people who are getting annoyed by these things or something like that."

"Alright Veronica, I'll try."

"Thanks Lindsay, I'd really appreciate that."

**Time: 9 September 2007**

After tryouts the previous week, the junior football team had its first official practice. Geoff, DJ, and Duncan, who had played football as kids, were all starting on defense, Geoff and DJ at right and left defensive tackle respectively, Duncan at left outside linebacker. Trent, who was backup quarterback the previous year, was now expected to start at QB, although there were two Grade 9 kids who were pretty good and who Trent feared might end up replacing him if he sucked. They convinced Owen to try out as well, and the head coach of the team, Coach (John) Richmond, liked his short bursts of speed for a huge guy but noted that he was severely lacking in conditioning; still, he was expected to start at center. Cody tried out the previous year but after barely playing, decided football wasn't his thing and didn't go out for the team. Tyler, who was cut the previous year, went out again, and this time, did make the team. However, he wasn't expected to start anywhere.

**Time: 10 September 2007**

Gwen and Heather got together with Lindsay and hung out that night, in Gwen's backyard, really for the first time outside of school since Grade 10 began. As usual, Lindsay brought the weed.

"Why is Amber holding you hostage at her house?" Heather asked, "Doesn't that seem kinda… creepy?"

"Uh, no, not really," Lindsay said, "Amber's actually pretty cool."

"Cool or not, that doesn't change the fact that she basically blackmailed you into living with her," Gwen said.

"Well her choice was either I live with her or I end up going to prison," Lindsay said, "That's not exactly blackmailing, she was basically giving me an alternative option. And where would you rather be, living with a sexy older girl who smokes weed, or stuck behind bars? And at least I'm not dating Cody or Tyler."

"What's your problem with Cody?" Heather asked.

"I don't hate Cody or anything, he just kinda seems like a giant pussy," Lindsay said.

"I thought you liked pussy?" Gwen teased.

Lindsay laughed, "Besides," she added, "Neither of them are really my type anyways."

"Probably because they have dicks," Heather said.

"Well if life was fair than Tyler would have a chode," Lindsay said, "But yeah, that's part of it."

"Why do you hate Tyler so much?" Gwen asked, "I mean, sure he's a bit of an idiot, but he doesn't seem like this horrible monster you're describing him as."

"I never said Tyler was a monster, but he is a serious douchebag…" Heather said, "Gwen, I think you might have Bridgette-Gary syndrome."

"What the fuck is Bridgette-Gary syndrome?"

"Well, remember how Bridgette ignored every bad thing Gary Ross ever did because she was in love with him? I think you're starting to develop the same problem."

"Did you actually just compare Tyler to a white supremacist that killed Bridgette's dad?" Gwen asked.

"She wasn't saying Tyler is as bad as Gary," Lindsay said, "She was trying to make a point."

"Look, why can't you two just accept the fact that I'm dating Tyler now," Gwen said, "And yeah, he isn't exactly my dream guy or anything, but it's just high school, and there's no reason why we can't get together."

"We accept it," Heather said, "We just think you're an idiot for doing it."

"Well… think what you want, but you're wrong."

There was a slight tension after that. Lindsay thought the best way to loosen said tension would be to try and change the subject; however, she did have to ask… "Have you two fucked yet?"

"No," Gwen said, "He's tried to pressure me into it but I'm trying to take it slowly."

"Well I hope for your sake that he's gotten a lot better since Grade 8," Lindsay said, and then started laughing.

"Okay can we please change the subject now?" Gwen said, clearly annoyed at where this talk was headed.

Lindsay opened her mouth to say something, when someone suddenly shouted, "HI GIRLS!"

They turned around to see Izzy there, and Gwen's first thought was, _what the fuck are you doing in my backyard?_

"I just saw y'all here, and thought I'd come say hi." Izzy said, "So… hi."

"Hello Izzy," Gwen said, "How did you get in my backyard?"

"I opened the gate," Izzy said, "No really, it wasn't even that difficult."

"Look Izzy, this is kinda something that's supposed to be just us three, so…"

"I brought a bong," Izzy said.

"Then by all means, welcome to the party," Lindsay said. She reached into her bag, pulled out a bottle of vodka, and poured a little bit into a plastic cup, "Shot?"

Izzy took the cup from Lindsay and drank it.

"You look like you're already hammered," Lindsay said.

"I'm a little bit tipsy, but I'm not completely smashed," Izzy said, "Geoff and I got fake ID's and went into a bar."

"Nice," Heather said, "I still can't get a fake ID,"

"Yeah, same here," Gwen said, "Do you know where I can get one?"

"I know a guy who'll get 'em to you, his name's Georges St. Pierre." Izzy said, "He'll get you a fake ID for sure. What about Lindsay, do you need one?"

"Yeah sure," Lindsay said, "So… continue with your story, it was starting to sound interesting."

"So anyways, I only got a little tipsy, but Geoff was like completely fucking smashed. He met these two twenty-something girls there who kept getting him more and more booze once he was over the limit that the bartender would give. Eventually they got him to throw up all over one guy who had been hitting on them and grabbing their boobs the entire time. Then they took him back to their place, and… well, I never actually bothered to check out what was going on, but I'm about 99.994% sure that they had some really drunk, sloppy sex."

"Lucky cunt," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, and the thing was he was acting like a complete dork the entire time. Like, I think he honestly said some of the stupidest things I've ever heard anyone ever say… of course he was totally hammered."

"Like what?"

"Like commenting openly about the girls tits and asses and whatnot," Izzy said, "Pass the spliff?"

"I heard you're living at Gwen's house now, Heather." Izzy said.

"I'm not; I'm going back to my dad's house once he cools down. I called him yesterday but he still seemed pretty pissed… about something that happened 6 before then."

"That's fucking pathetic," Lindsay said.

"Tell me about it."

"Why was he mad at you anyways?"

"Because he caught me masturbating, and he also saw that I'd been on Skype and Facebook a lot lately," Heather said, "Dude just can't deal with the fact that his 'little girl' is 15 now and doesn't want to be like him."

"My parents are never around anyways," Izzy said, "So I can basically do whatever the fuck I want. I'm proud of myself for actually showing up to school sometimes."

"Yeah, sometimes; you show up like once, sometimes twice, a week. It's a miracle you managed to pass Grade 9."

"That's because Grade 9 is hilariously easily, I mean, Lindsay you got an 83% average, and you're kind of an idiot."

"Thanks Izzy, I really appreciate that."

"Oh by the way, Lindsay," Izzy said, "I should probably tell you that Trent's fucking your mom."

"Leanne? Why am I not surprised?"

"Yeah, I saw him at the bar with me and Geoff, and he was with Leanne."

That was when Gwen realized who she saw when she was at the movies with Tyler, "Yeah, I saw them at the theatre during me and Tyler's first date." She said.

"Speaking of you and Tyler's first date," Izzy said, "Why the fuck are you dating Tyler?"

"That's exactly what I was wondering," Heather said.

"Yeah, and you said that we wouldn't talk about it again tonight," Gwen said.

"Yeah, but now Izzy brought it up; and…"

"Heather…"

"Fine."

Lindsay's cell phone started vibrating; she picked it up and saw Rudy's number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Lindsay, it's me, Rudy."

"I know… I have your number saved. What's new?"

"Well… Ashley told me that she wants to give me a rim-job… what the fuck is a rim-job?"

Lindsay started laughing, not just chuckling this time, but laughing so hard that she sounded like she was gonna choke.

"What's so funny?"

"Kid, I think you're in way over your head with this one."

"OK, well… can you give me some fucking advice? I'm kinda desperate here."

"I could tell you… but I think it'd be better if you learn the good way. So… I'm hanging up now, bye."

"Lindsay, you're a dick!" Rudy said, but Lindsay hung up.

"Gwen," Lindsay said, "You're little brother's growing up."

"Yeah… I'm kinda worried about him though."

"Meh… he should be alright. And if right now is any indication of the future, he's gonna be a ladies man."

**Later that night… or morning**

Lindsay woke up, checked her cell phone and saw that it was about 2 am.

_Fuck,_ she thought, _I don't wanna be awake at 2 am… especially on a school night. And Amber's gonna kill me… well, I was out past curfew before I moved to Amber's place, so why not now. Then again… I don't really have a set time when I'm supposed to be home, I'm just supposed to "be responsible." Anyways…_

She was about to try and go back to sleep, when she heard some sounds in the distance. She looked back at Izzy and saw that she was fast asleep, so she couldn't ask her if those sounds were real or simply in her head. Izzy looked cute while she was sleeping… Lindsay had a split second urge to just start fucking her, but convinced herself that would be a horrible idea. After getting that idea out of her head, she refocused on the noise, and she knew that the only way to find out whether she was crazy or not (well, she was definitely crazy, but not in that way… maybe,) was to follow the noise.

As she moved closer, she heard that it was distinctly the voices of Gwen and Heather. She checked behind a few bushes and saw them scissoring. Lindsay attempted to leave then, and wanted to go back to sleep, but to be honest… it was starting to turn her on. Slowly she moved into the best place where she could see her friends but they couldn't see her, pulled her jeans down and began fingering herself. Quickly she realized that she was going to make a lot of noise, so she bit her tongue, not noticing the pain because she was focused on something extremely attractive.

Lindsay had had a crush on both Gwen and Heather, Gwen for a very long time, but she hadn't really thought about either of them sexually in a while and thought that her crushes had subsided. Well, she was definitely thinking about them that way now

"Oh my god Gwen, I'm gonna cum!" Heather yelled.

"Me too… let's cum together!" Gwen said.

Lindsay thought it would be extremely sexy if she came at the same time as Gwen and Heather, so she inserted an extra finger and began fingering herself faster. Her left arm was starting to hurt but she didn't notice then. However, Heather and Gwen climaxed while Lindsay was still fingering… she came a few seconds later.

When Lindsay finished, her first thought was, _Ow, my tongue; _her second was, _I just masturbated to my two best friends… what the fuck is wrong with me? _And her third and final thought was, _I need to get the hell out of here, I hope they don't see me._

Fortunately for her, it appeared as if Gwen and Heather had both fallen asleep after their orgasms, so as long as she didn't do something stupid, she should be able to not look like a complete pervert… well, everyone who knew Lindsay already believed she was kind of a pervert, but it's still better not to get caught in situations like that.

Her underwear was completely soaked, so she took them off, put her jeans back on, and found a somewhat comfortable place on the grass, near Izzy and where she was before, and tried to fall back to sleep.

_How the hell did I fall asleep on this? _Lindsay thought.

**Time: 11 September 2007**

Lindsay woke up when her phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" She said.

"Lemme guess," Amber's voice said, "You were either at a party, or hanging out with some friends, you had too much to smoke and/or drink and you fell asleep somewhere on their property."

"Yeah, pretty much. How pissed are you?"

"Lindsay, I'm not your mom. And besides, shit happens anyway, I just feel that I should treat you like an adult… and if this is the worst thing you end up doing, then I'd say you're a pretty fucking good person."

"Are you gonna drive me to school?"

"Whose house are you at?"

"Gwen Morrow's."

"I'll be there in a few minutes… meet me out front."

"You should probably bring a change of clothes, I'm sweating like a motherfucker right now."

"Can do. Alright, see you then."

"Bye."

Just as Lindsay hung up the phone, she got another call, she saw it was Rudy's number again.

"Hey Rudy."

No answer.

"Hello Rudy… how was your date last night."

Once again, no answer.

"Well what was the point in calling me if you weren't going to tell me something?"

_Maybe this is just a pocket call and I'm making myself look like a complete fucking moron right now, _Lindsay thought, but Rudy answered.

"Ashley…"

"Yeah, what about her? Did you break up?"

"No… she stuck her tongue… up my ass."

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "That's kinda what a rim-job is."

"Well I know that now, no thanks to you."

"You're welcome. So what else did you get last night, did she give you a blowjob? You do know what that is, right?"

"Yes, I know what a blowjob is. And no, I didn't get one, Ashley said she wants to take things slowly."

"Then why did you get a rim-job?"

"She said that her last boyfriend wouldn't let her give him one and she wanted to see what it was like. She said she liked it."

"That's cute."

"Have you ever gotten one?" Rudy asked, "A rim-job, I mean?"

"Gotten, and given," Lindsay said, "You have to understand, I've done a lot more things sexually than most High School sophomores. I've basically tried everything except the really kinky stuff. Like I've tried BDSM or gotten a Dirty Sanchez or something like that."

"BDSM? Dirty Sanchez?"

Lindsay sighed, "You'll learn someday, kid. Listen, Amber's here, so I should probably get going now. Peace."

**Time: 12 September 2007**

"You're fucking great." Trent told her.

"I know… I've had a lot of practice," Leanne said.

Leanne and Trent had just finished having sex in Trent's room and were both lying in bed, too alive to go to sleep and too tired to actually get up and do anything. Leanne spoke first:

"Hey Trent?"

"What?"

"I haven't met your girlfriend yet."

"Why would I introduce you to Lauren? If I told her I was seeing another woman she'd dump me for sure."

"Just tell her I'm your friend… and if she's hot I'd be down for a threesome."

"First of all, Lauren's really paranoid. Anytime I'm even talking to another girl she starts getting nervous and begins asking me questions. And secondly, there's no way Lauren would ever touch another girl."

"Even one has hot as me?"

"Even like you. Personally, I think anyone that doesn't want to fuck you is retarded, but I guess stupid people do exist."

"Anyways," Leanne said, "Do you know who Gwen Morrow and Heather Lee are? I'm pretty sure they go to your school."

"Yeah, I know who they are." Trent said, "I actually used to date Gwen, I'm pretty sure she was my girlfriend for like, 10 months or something. I had a few hook-ups with Heather too."

"Well…" Leanne whispered, "What if I told you I could arrange a foursome. You, me, and those two girls."

"I'd tell you you're batshit crazy," Trent said, "I mean, neither of them have really wanted anything to do with me since I broke up with Gwen."

"I think she still wants you," Leanne said, "They both do. And even if they don't initially, I could get them too pretty easily."

"How?"

"Well… let's just say that I know something about the two girls that, well, let's just say they'd rather not have the general public know about."

"So… you're gonna blackmail two innocent girls into having sex with you…"

"Us, Trent, having sex with us…"

"OK, so you're gonna blackmail two innocent girls into having sex with us… just for fun? Lindsay was right, you are a bad person." Trent said.

"Never said I wasn't," Leanne replied, "But you still love me anyways. Or at the very least, you still wanna fuck me anyways."

"Yeah…" Trent said.

"So? As I said, they both still want you, they just need a little inspiration, and sometimes, that has to come in the form of something which, at its face value, may seem unpleasant. In other words, sometimes you gotta use a little force, man."

"I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

"You're over thinking it… what would you rather do, have a foursome with three sexy women, or not do it because of "morals" and "ethics".

"Well… yeah, I guess you're right." Trent said.

"That's good. One thing though, can I see a picture of Lauren."

Trent got his cell phone from his jeans pocket, and showed Leanne a naked pic of Lauren Keane.

"Break up with that bitch," Leanne said, "I know you don't want to hurt her feelings, but she's holding you back. Besides, I'd love to be your bitch." Leanne moved a little closer to Trent, making sure that her body was rubbing up against his. "Just break up with Lauren, leave the rest to me, and you'll get take three pussies to the dick in the near future. Any questions?"

"No…" Trent said, "I'll break up with her. So… what exactly is this secret thing that you know about Heather and Gwen?"

Leanne put her index finger to his lips and gently shushed him, "Baby, I made a promise to those girls that I would keep that secret. And I intend to… for now."

**A/N: Well, I packed about as much drama as I possibly could into this chapter. I hope you enjoy it, because at the moment I'm studying for exams and won't be able to write as often until exams are done. So… until next time, I guess.**

**PS This is the first chapter of any story I've written that had over 10,000 words. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm obsessed with word count lately, but I just want people to appreciate that writing this story takes a lot of time and energy. I love doing it, but it takes time and energy nonetheless. **


	27. XXVII: Lindsay Gets Lucky

**Chapter 27**

**Lindsay Gets Lucky**

**A/N: Am I the only person who's noticed that basically all Duncan/Courtney fanfics essentially follow 1 of 2 basic plot lines:**

**Option One: Courtney's life seems perfect but she's secretly missing something, and Duncan fills that void.**

**Option Two: Duncan is the kind of person who just basically fucks whoever he wants, and then after meeting Courtney he becomes a little bit more normal.**

**I know there are exceptions, but that's just a little something I thought I'd bring up. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

**Time: 13 September 2007**

Being the new kid at Ryan Leaf High School was always gonna be hard enough. But when you had been home-schooled right up until Grade 10, it was bound to be especially difficult, and that was the scenario that Ezekiel Adams was currently in.

When he first came to school on September 3, he had no idea how to act. Should he try to act tough or cool? Should he try to act more weak and vulnerable? Should he try to just act "like himself", whatever the fuck that means?

Of course, he was extremely intimidated when he first arrived, with all the pretty girls and the guys who seemed, and acted, like they were the shit. He hadn't been around too many other people besides his mom, his dad, his younger brothers, his paternal extended family, and the family pet, a German Shepard; as a matter of fact, he didn't even leave the house that much before this year.

The only reason he was suddenly going to a public school is his family moved from Alberta to Missouri over the summer and decided it was best if he and his younger brother, Gabriel, got a fresh start at the local public school, which just so happened to be Ryan Leaf.

Anyways, it's fairly obvious that Ezekiel was going to be socially awkward at first. He made a few friends early on, like Geoff Marshall and Hunter Edison, but really the only reason why they became his friend is Geoff was basically friends with everyone and Hunter liked having an annoying little "mini-me" who had yet to master "teen speak." Plus, there were these guys that they hung out with, guys like Duncan Russell, DJ Thomas, and Trent Johnston, that Ezekiel found a little bit frightening. The reasons why he thought DJ and Duncan were scary were pretty obvious, DJ was big and muscular, and Duncan looked like he just got out of prison. Ezekiel thought that Trent looked like someone who could snap at any moment, so that's why he was nervous around Trent. But other than those guys, he found it very difficult to make friends because he was very shy and would often say something stupid when he did manage to find the courage to speak up.

And as bad as he was around other guys, he was even worse around women. This one time, he tried to talk to Bridgette Collins, who he thought was very cute, and was so nervous that he had to run away quickly before he pissed himself.

"Dude," Geoff said after the embarrassing incident, "Bridgette's a total fucking slut. If you can't talk to her, then you're never going to be able to talk to a real woman."

Ezekiel was in the same Grade 10 history class as a lot of girls, including Bridgette, Gwen, Heather, Ashley, Izzy, Courtney, and a girl named Brittney Vole. He found all of them extremely attractive but couldn't manage to get the courage to really even talk to any one of them, except for sometimes waving and saying "hi" if he saw them. They were friendly enough to say hi back (except for Izzy, who just kinda glared at him,) but Ezekiel always felt extremely embarrassed after he started walking away from them. Ezekiel saw that the teacher of that class, Mr. Chris McLean, was constantly flirting with other girls, students, teachers, whatever… and sometimes he wondered how the hell he was able to do it.

However, the girl that affected him the most by far was Lindsay Cunningham. She was in the same history class as Ezekiel and all those other girls, and they also had biology together. All Ezekiel could do whenever he was around Lindsay was simply stop whatever he was doing and stare at her, often with his mouth hung open. She seemed perfect in every way, she had an extremely beautiful face, she had long blonde hair, and usually she was wearing a blue bandana which somehow made it even cooler, she had sexy blue eyes, an amazing figure and great T&A. Usually whenever she happened to look in his general direction he would quickly put his head down to make sure she didn't see him. However, when she did catch him staring, she would simply smile, and then go back to whatever she was doing. Ezekiel wasn't quite sure what that was supposed to mean, but he was pretty sure it didn't mean she was interested. And even if, by some miracle, it turned out she was, there was no way Ezekiel would've been able to talk to her anyways.

So Ezekiel remained content to simply fantasize about her a lot. He would often dream/daydream about having sex with her, usually in various kinky situations. However, those fantasies weren't always sexual, as he often thought about what his life would be like if he was dating Lindsay. He imagined himself as some kind of cool kid where the guys respected him and the girls wanted him. He imagined the two of them getting married when they were older and then becoming awesome parents. Ezekiel kept telling himself that getting worked up over one girl he didn't even have the balls to talk to, just because she was kinda cute, was frankly retarded, but the fantasies kept coming anyways.

He tried talking to Geoff about how he felt… obviously he didn't go into great detail about his kinda messed up fantasizing, but he did tell him that he had a major crush on her. His response was:

"Usually I'd just tell you that you should man up and ask the chick out, but Lindsay… dude, she's so far out of your league that there just isn't even a point. I mean… she's my cousin so I'm not really allowed to talk about her how hot she is, but lemme just say I could see why you would be interested. Unfortunately for you, so are like half the guys in the school. And besides, there's another reason why you don't have a chance."

"What's that?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well… um… let's just say she likes tacos more than hot dogs."

Ezekiel didn't want to look like a dork, so he pretended to know what that meant, "Oh… OK." He said.

**Time: 14 September 2007**

After spending over a week with Gwen, Heather went back to her dad's house, bringing her stuff along with her, that day. She rang the doorbell at about noon after Ace dropped her off, and Micah Lee answered.

"Where have you been the past week?" Micah asked.

"I was at Gwen's house… I needed some time away." Heather said.

"I see… we'll talk about this inside."

The two of them stepped inside and walked up to Heather's room, where they resumed communications.

"I didn't want you to run away, Heather, I just wanted to let you know that what you did was wrong," Micah said.

"Wrong how? I was just masturbating, and it's not my fault I have sexual urges. What would you rather me be doing, masturbating in my own room or getting gangbanged at some night club somewhere by a bunch of AIDS-infested dudes?"

"I would rather you have one, solid boyfriend and then work hard at your studies and actually do something with your life."

"I have a boyfriend, and his name is Cody Anderson. And besides, what the hell do academics have to do with this!" Heather was starting to get a little bit frustrated at this point; arguing with Micah was like talking to a brick wall.

"I mean a real man, not some pothead frat-douche like Cody," Micah said.

_Frat Douche? _Heather thought, _Ok, Cody is kind of a pothead, but frat-douche? What the fuck does that even mean? And what the hell does he mean by 'real man?'_

"Look, dad" Heather said, "All I really want is for you to stop being so obsessed with my personal life… why is that so hard for you to do?"

"Because Heather…" Micah started to say, but he paused for about a second, before continuing, "I already lost my wife because she couldn't quit smoking, I'm not going to lose my daughter for something equally as stupid."

He looked extremely sincere when he said that, in fact, his eyes even began to tear up. Heather looked at him, looked down at her thumbs, looked back at him, and for a split-second, agreed with him. She would dump Cody, focus on her studies, stop wearing revealing clothing, drop the late-night sexytimes with Gwen, and…

_Wait a fucking minute! _Heather thought, _He's done this before… he's doing it again. He's just being emotional to try and manipulate me into doing what he wants. I'm not falling for that bullshit ever again._

"Don't even try to manipulate me, _daddy," _Heather hissed, "Mom's death has nothing to fucking do with why I can't manage my own damn life. And fuck you for trying that bullshit!"

After Heather said that, Micah's facial expression immediately changed drastically and you could start to see veins popping in his neck. He looked like he wanted to punch Heather in the face, but managed to restrict himself enough not too:

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Micah screamed, "And come back when you start acting like a fucking adult, you spoiled little cunt!"

Heather picked up her bags and ran back out of her own room. Part of her wanted to get in a massive fight with Micah, but she didn't have the energy and just wanted to get out of this toxic environment. But on her way out the door, she was stopped by her 11-year-old brother, Damian.

"What the hell's going on with you and dad up there?" Damian asked.

"A lot of things…" Heather said, "You wouldn't really understand."

"Heather… I know you and dad don't exactly get along, but why can't you stay with us more?"

Heather sighed, "You'll understand when you're 15, kid." Was all she could say.

Heather called Ace to pick her up again, telling her that things didn't go as planned with dear old dad. Ace wasn't happy about picking her back up, but she agreed to do so, as she didn't want to leave Heather standing outside with nowhere to go, even if it was the middle of summer.

When she got back to the Morrow house, Gwen started questioning her and asking her how things went with Micah, and Heather essentially told her about the shit that went down.

"Well… that kinda sucks," Gwen said.

"Tell me about it," Heather replied, "I guess I'll be chilling in the basement here for a while now."

"Yeah… well, hey, that room on the right side of the basement is technically yours. Besides, you're always welcome in my room, if you know what I mean."

"Is that really all you think about?" Heather asked.

"Not all I think about, but a large part of it." Gwen answered.

"Well… it's basically all that I think about, so I win." Heather said with a smile, but then she continued, "But before we do anything, I want to call Cody and tell him about what happened."

"Sure go ahead." Gwen said, and she sat on her bed smiling.

Heather speed dialed Cody's number and instantly started rambling.

"Cody… you'll never believe what just happened to me." Heather said.

"Um… Heather…" Cody sounded upset, but Heather didn't really care.

"I just got in a huge fight with my dad, literally less than five minutes after I walked back in my own house."

"Heather…"

"And then he kicked me out again, it's like, c'mon man, seriously?"

"Heather…" Cody's voice started to rise and he was starting to get a little bit angry, but Heather didn't really notice.

"I mean, why can't that asshole just leave me alone and…?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cody screamed at the top of his lungs, and that got Heather's attention.

"Cody baby, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"My step-mom just died." Cody said, and Heather's heart skipped a beat. To her, that kinda put things in perspective.

"I'm so, so sorry." Heather said, "If there's anything I can do to help…"

"It's alright, Heather. And I'm sorry for freaking out at you there, I just need some time."

"No, it's my fault. I was being a selfish asshole. Cody, I'm sorry if I hurt you by asking this but… how did she die?"

"She had a stroke while dad and I were gone. We called 911 as soon as we came back and saw her lying on the floor, but it was too late… the doctors couldn't save her… we got the news about…" Cody started crying, but managed to finish his sentence, "We were informed about her death 15 or so minutes ago."

"Oh my God… that's horrible. I think I'll leave you in peace Cody."

"Thanks… love you Heather."

"Love you too."

Heather hung up her phone, and looked at Gwen.

"It kinda sounded like something bad happened?" Gwen asked, "So… what happened?"

"Cody's step-mom, Julia Anderson, had a stroke and died."

"You mean Aunt Julia? Fuck…"

"Oh my God… I completely forgot she was your aunt."

"Yeah, I hadn't seen her since we moved in with Joe." Gwen said, "Y'know, since mom died. I really wish I would've had the chance to say goodbye."

**Time: 15 September 2007**

_Lindsay's Dream:_

_She wasn't quite sure how she got in this situation, but she found herself scissoring with Shelly. She hadn't had a dream about Shelly since March, and this was the first one she'd had about Shelly since her death that was a sexy dream rather than a horrible nightmare about watching her die right in front of her eyes. Anyways, the two girls were rubbing their pussies against each other, and they both climaxed several times but were able to keep on going. Not possible, I know, but it's a dream. However, just about the same time as Lindsay and Shelly were reaching their fourth orgasm, at the same time, of course, the red curtain which had magically appeared at that moment suddenly opened, and Amber saw them climax._

"_What the hell are you two doing?" Amber asked._

"_Um… what does it look like we're going?" Shelly asked._

"_I'm very disappointed in you girls. If you wanted to have sex, you should've invited me to join in."_

_All of a sudden Amber was naked and she began joining Lindsay and Shelly in their sexy threesome. They formed a daisy chain, where Lindsay was eating out Amber, Amber was licking Shelly's cunt, and then Shelly was licking Lindsay. After a few minutes, the girl's all climaxed again (once again, at the same time,) and Amber pulled Lindsay in for a kiss, and then…_

Lindsay shot up in her bed. She was suddenly and surprisingly awake and stranger still, with no alarm. She checked her cell phone and saw that it was about 7:30 am, which was probably the earliest she'd been awake on a Sunday morning in a while. And usually when she woke up prematurely, she kinda opened one eye, then the other, and just laid there for a few minutes, but this time she was wide awake from the instant she ceased to be asleep… very strange. She couldn't really remember what her dream was, but she felt like it was something special, for whatever reason. Quickly putting the thought out of her mind, she rolled out of bed, slipped on a bra and a pair of sweat pants, began to leave her room and walk downstairs… and that's when she remembered.

_Holy fuck, _Lindsay thought, _did I actually just have a wet dream about Amber?_

From what she could remember, she definitely had a wet dream about her having sex with Amber and Shelly. She reached inside her pants and felt that her vagina was still a little bit wet, so she definitely had a dream about _someone. _

_I can't be attracted to Amber, _Lindsay thought, _she's my school principal and right now she's also my legal guardian. I can't be in a relationship with her, it would be just… wrong. And besides, there's a fucking snowball's chance in hell that she likes me back, so all this would be doing is setting me up for a few months of heartbreak and disappointment. Hopefully it was just a one-time thing…_

Lindsay felt someone slap her on the butt and she jumped so high her head nearly hit the ceiling. She turned around, saw Amber there (holding a cup of coffee,) and immediately her face turned bright red with embarrassment. As in the, _I just dreamed about fucking you, _type of embarrassment.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Amber asked.

"A little…" Lindsay said.

"Oh… well suck it up, buttercup." Amber joked, "Anyways, you're up a little earlier than usual… actually; you're up a metric fuck-ton of hours earlier than usual."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't really sleep that well."

_Yeah, because you were too busy dreaming of fucking the girl you're talking to, _Lindsay thought.

_Shut up brain! _Lindsay's brain told, um… her brain.

"Anyways," Amber said, "I will be making Kraft Dinner, so… if you want some, just stop by in the kitchen."

"Wait… you eat Mac & Cheese at 7:30 in the morning?"

"Yeah, why not? Was that like some kind of secret eleventh commandment that I never heard about: **Thou shalt not eat Macaroni & Cheese before noon?"**

"Well, no…"

"Then I don't see a problem with it."

"OK… but why are you up so early?"

"I don't really sleep much. I'm usually up at 5:30-6:00 anyways."

"Oh… OK."

"So yeah," Amber said, "If you want KD, just come to the kitchen within the next 10 or 15 minutes, or however long it takes to make that shit."

Amber walked away, and unfortunately for Lindsay, she couldn't help but stare at her body.

_Damn she has nice legs… no, fuck you brain!_

Later that day, at night as a matter of fact, Lindsay started her first job, cashier at a Hy-Vee. Not the best paying job or the most exciting, but it did give Lindsay a sense of pride that she was actually earning her own money for the first time in her life, even if she didn't want to admit it. She also knew that her favourite professional athlete, Kurt Warner, also worked at a Hy-Vee for a while, so she thought that was kinda cool.

**Time: 16 September 2007**

Lindsay caught that Ezekiel kid staring at her in the hallway again. She really wondered what his deal was, I mean, she didn't look like a scary person, she wasn't that hard to talk to, and he obviously liked her, so Lindsay legitimately wondered why the fuck he didn't just walk up and talk to her. Whatever, she decided it was time to take matters into her own hands and ask him what the fuck was up.

"Hi," Lindsay said. Fairly good way to start, you never want to make yourself look like a complete douche by trying to act too cool when you're meeting someone.

Ezekiel stopped walking, and started looking around to see who happened to be around him that he felt was more worthy of Lindsay's acknowledgement than he was.

"I'm talking to you, idiot," Lindsay said, "You're name's Ezekiel, right?"

"Um… yeah." Ezekiel said.

"So… what's up?" Lindsay asked.

"Um… n-nothing really…" Ezekiel said.

"You sound really nervous," Lindsay said, "What's wrong?"

"Honestly I'm f-fine."

"Well, okay… listen, I've caught you staring at me a few times, and I have to say… please just come and talk to me. I'm not an intimidating person, and I promise I'll listen to what you want to tell me, even if it's really fucking stupid."

Instantly, you could see all of the colour drain from Ezekiel's face. He looked like a fucking ghost after Lindsay called him out on his awkward staring. He started sweating and began to walk away, when Lindsay ran up to him and said:

"Geoff's having a party on Friday this week… wanna come?"

"Um… yeah… sure."

"Great… I'll send you a friend request on Facebook and post the time and location on your wall… see you there, unless I happen to see you before then," Lindsay said, "By the way, if you see that Lindsay R Cunningham sent you a friend request, that's me."

"Okay," Ezekiel said, "We have two classes together so we'll probably see each other before than anyways."

"That's cool… bye." Lindsay said, before winking at him and walking away. Ezekiel, of course, had no idea what that meant.

**Time: 17 September 2007**

Gwen and Tyler were on a date at some fancy restaurant somewhere. Gwen usually had absolutely no interest in going to any kind of restaurant where she actually had to sit down and order shit for the same quality she could get a fast food place, but Tyler insisted in going here for some kind of "tradition." Gwen was never really a fan of traditions, but she went along with it anyways. After diner; however, is when things that night really begun.

After both of them were finished their respective dinners, (Gwen eating only a little bit and Tyler eating his weight in mashed potatoes and other various foods,) and they were waiting for the bill, Tyler began rubbing his foot against Gwen's under the table. Gwen was a little bit surprised at first, but she did think it was cute (and kinda hot…) so she began playing footsie back. When the waitress showed up, Tyler jumped back a little bit, clearly surprised at the sudden arrival and a little embarrassed that she might have caught what he and Gwen were doing. Gwen, on the other hand, didn't really care and remained calm at the sudden appearance of the waiter.

"So, here's the bill," the waitress, whose name was apparently Allie, said.

Tyler reached into his sweatshirt pocket, and pulled out… lint.

"Um… Gwen? I kinda left my wallet at home… sorry babe."

Gwen sighed, "I guess I'll pay for the two of us, _again. _You're such a dumbass Tyler."

"Yeah, but I'm your dumbass."

"As cute as I think the lovey-dovey stuff is," Allie said, "I'm kinda in a hurry, so can I please have the money."

Gwen reached into her wallet and pulled out the required amount of cash, plus a little bit extra for the tip.

"Thanks, have a nice day," Allie said, but before she left, she quietly asked Gwen, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Gwen said.

"Well… you can do so much better than him." Allie said quietly enough so Tyler wouldn't hear her, before leaving.

"What the hell did she say?" Tyler asked.

"Oh… nothing important; just girl stuff."

"I see…"

Later that evening, when Tyler was driving his red sports car and Gwen was in the passenger's seat, Tyler told Gwen: "Hey, my parents are gone tonight."

"You want me to suck your dick?" Gwen said.

"Or you could put it that way…"

"Well… your pickup lines are fucking awful, so yeah, I would put it that way."

"So, um… will you do it?"

"Hmm… it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Tell me why you like me so much and I'll consider it." Gwen said.

"Oh come on… I thought you weren't one of those bitches." Tyler said.

"Tyler, every girl is one of those 'bitches,' some more than others, but every chick is gonna ask you what you like about them at some point. So… I'm still awaiting a response."

"Well, you're... um… smart, nice, and beautiful." Tyler said, with very little emotion at all.

"Oh yeah, and please be honest. I don't want some generic answer that could apply to basically every single female in the world."

"Well, um… I kinda… I think that… If I… maybe… um… like… I'm obsessed with your body."

_Wow, _Tyler thought, _could you have said anything fucking dumber?_

"Now that's a little bit more believable."

"So… does this mean I'm not getting that blowjob?" Tyler asked, and Gwen laughed.

"Honestly Tyler, you really need to think about what you say before you say it."

**At Tyler's house**

Gwen and Tyler were both up in Tyler's room… and Tyler was getting his much desired blowjob.

"Oh my fucking God, Gwen!" Tyler yelled, "I'm gonna…"

Tyler blew his load in Gwen's mouth; and the girl swallowed completely.

"So, how did I do?" Gwen asked.

"That was fucking amazing… best fucking BJ I've ever gotten."

"That's what they all say," Gwen said, and then winked at him before he got the joke.

"Well ha-ha, you're fucking hilarious, Gwen. Now take off that skirt so the real fun can begin."

"Wait a fucking minute," Gwen said, "I never agreed to go all the way tonight."

"Yeah, I know, but… please? You'll be, like, the awesomest fucking chick ever if you do."

"Awesomest? No, Tyler, I'm not interested."

"Please…" Tyler said, giving the best puppy dog face he could manage.

Gwen sighed, and waved the metaphorical white flag, "Alright, fine, but you better have a fucking condom."

"I actually do," Tyler said.

"Good," Gwen said, before stripping naked and laying on the bed with her legs spread, "Now let's do this."

**After fun sexy times**

Tyler was lying in his bed fast asleep. Gwen had gotten on to Tyler's desktop computer (because he set his password as 'Tyler,') and was talking on Facebook chat with Heather.

**(A/N: The online FB chat will be shown with the person's name followed by what they are saying, to show that the communication is taking place on-line.)**

Heather: So how was the date with Tyler… did you two bang?

Gwen: Um… yeah.

Heather: OMG how was it? How far did you go?

Gwen: He was kinda bad… not as good as Trent… definitely not as good as u ;)

Heather: Aw, that's cute… but how far did you go?

Gwen: I blew him & let him fuck my pussy.

Heather: Did you let him fuck your ass?

Gwen: Oh hell no!

Heather: I see… I've actually been thinking about anal more lately. I've never done it, but I think I might wanna try.

Gwen: I haven't really thought about it much.

Heather: Lindsay told me it hurts like a bitch at first but it feels really good after a while.

Gwen: Yeah, but… Lindsay's a lesbian. And no dildo or strap-on or whatever is exactly like a real dick.

Heather: Yeah, okay, but Bridgette said she loves it.

Gwen: Bridgette is one of those people who'll basically let you do anything to them if it means that she's getting some.

Heather: Yeah Bridgette's kinda a slut, but… why don't we just try it and see how we like it; y'know, the next time we're fucking.

Gwen: Alright sure. How 'bout we get together tomorrow night in some open area. Not in a place that's too public but somewhere where it's possible we'll get caught.

Heather: That already sounds kinda hot… see ya there bitch.

Heather left Facebook after that. Gwen then began deleting her browsing history.

**Time: 18 September 2007**

Gwen arrived at school at about lunch that day. After school, she was looking to find Heather and Lindsay, when she found them sitting on the bleachers on the school football field.

"What the hell's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, the junior team's playing today," Lindsay said, "Come watch it with us?"

Gwen walked onto the bleachers and sat down next to her two closest friends.

"Y'know, I'm only staying here because of you guys," Gwen said.

"Well, Tyler's playing." Lindsay added.

"Whatever, he's a fucking bench warmer."

"And Trent's the QB. I know he broke your heart, Gwen, but you gotta admit; he's got a nice ass." Heather added.

"Yeah thanks for remind me Heather." Gwen said.

"Anytime, Gwennie."

The three girls watched the defense mostly, to see if Duncan, Geoff, or DJ did anything. However, the main star on the defensive side of the ball was a guy named Corey Goldberg, who played defensive end. However, the team still won 17-7.

Later that night, Gwen and Heather got together in a hidden park, the one they had visited before… and banged.

**Time: 20 September 2007**

"So… what the hell do I do, eh?" Ezekiel asked, "I mean; I've never really been to a party before."

"Just relax, man." Lindsay said, "You're just going to a high school party. If they have bouncers there, I'll tell them you're with me."

"Okay," Ezekiel said.

Thankfully Geoff didn't have bouncers at his party so Lindsay and Ezekiel could basically just walk right in. They saw a few people, including Geoff, hanging out near the front of the house. Geoff had a girl named sitting on his leg.

"Hey Geoff!" Lindsay said, "How's this party going? And who's the chick?"

"Oh, um… this is my new girlfriend, Brittney Vole." Geoff said.

"Oh yeah, I think I've seen her before," Lindsay said, "Hi Brittney!"

"Hey Lindsay," Brittney said while licking her lips.

"Oh… didn't expect to see you here Ezekiel." Geoff said.

"Yeah, well, I'm here." Lindsay said.

"Zeke, just reach into the bag, grab a few bears and go enjoy yourself." Lindsay said.

Ezekiel left to go somewhere else in the house, and Geoff asked: "Why the fuck did you invite him?"

"Because I wanted to," Lindsay said, "He seems like an OK guy."

"He's a sheltered fucking moron," Geoff said, "Sure I've tried acting nice to him, but I'd prefer to spend as little time with that socially awkward prick as possible."

"Yeah Geoff's right," Brittney said, "Guy's starting to get on my nerves… he clearly wants to talk to me but he's too much of a bitch to actually say anything. And besides, he has zero fashion sense and is kinda ugly too."

"Meh, I think you guys just need to give him a chance," Lindsay said.

"If you like him so much, just go suck his dick." Duncan, who showed up at around that moment, said.

"Ew… I don't like him in that way. I like girls, remember."

As the party progressed, Lindsay realized she didn't find it that enjoyable. There weren't very many people there that she actually liked or even knew that well, so she found it a little difficult to just completely lose herself and have a fantastic fucking time. Ezekiel, on the other hand, was having a pretty good time; once he got comfortable with his surroundings he started getting really drunk and constantly hitting on girls, which ended up resulting in some kind of rejection. Then, he asked Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay," Ezekiel said, completely drunk, "Do you wanna… um… um… do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Lindsay winced a little bit and said, "Oh… listen Zeke, I'm really sorry, but I'm a lesbian, so that just can't happen."

"Oh… okay that's cool." Ezekiel was apparently too drunk to care, and Lindsay suspected he was too drunk to even know what he was doing. She knew that the next time she saw him this new personality will be gone and he will be back to his old coward-like, socially uncomfortable old self.

Lindsay was planning on leaving as she wasn't really enjoying herself at all, when for some reason, she decided to walk into one of the bedroom's. She wasn't really sure why she did that, but she did, and what she saw... well; she saw Duncan fucking another person, nothing unusual there. What was unusual and very surprising was that the person Duncan was having sex with was none other than Noah Patel, Lindsay's ex-boyfriend and the grade nerd.

Lindsay quickly shut the door, partly because she didn't want to disturb them, partly because she didn't want to be caught in this kind of situation and partly because she was just very surprised and needed a little bit of time to take the situation in. Obviously she didn't automatically dislike Duncan for this, as she herself was a lesbian, but it did change how she thought about her friend. She didn't want to, and as an LGBT person herself, she kinda felt like it was her duty not to give a damn if her friend decided to give his dick to another dude, but at this point, if she thought about Duncan, she would automatically think "Gay."

At this point, she decided to leave the party, go back to her home, and get some sleep. She would have a much more rational opinion about this in the morning when she was completely sober and a day removed from the occasion.

**Time: 21 September 2007**

Lindsay showed up at Duncan's apartment at about 2 pm the next day (which was a Saturday,) and when she got to his door, Wanda answered it.

"Oh hi Lindsay," she said, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to Duncan about something." She said.

"Oh, well… I think he's in his room right now." Wanda said.

Lindsay went to Duncan's room and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" Duncan said.

"It's me, Lindsay. Can I come in, I wanna talk to you."

"Alright, um… sure I guess."

Lindsay walked into Duncan's room and sat down right next to him on his bed.

"So… what's up with you and Noah?" Lindsay asked.

Immediately after she said that, she could see the colour start to drain from Duncan's face. However, Duncan didn't spill the beans right away, "Um… you mean Noah Patel?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"Well… I happened to walk into a random room last night at Geoff's party and I kinda saw you and him in there… y'know, fucking."

"Right… about that… I swear, honestly, that was the first time we'd ever done it… that was the first time I'd ever been with a guy."

"I see… does this mean you're bisexual now?"

"Well… I'm definitely not full-on gay, I mean; I love tits just as much as the next guy. But… I guess at the very least I'd consider myself bi-curious."

"Well, Mr. Bi-Curious," Lindsay said, "Welcome to the dark side, we have cookies."

Lindsay started to get up and leave, when Duncan said, "Oh yeah, and Lindsay?"

"What?"

"Please don't tell anyone about this, especially Courtney."

"I was hoping you'd start telling people yourself, I mean, you've never been afraid to be yourself before, why start now? With that being said, I don't think it's right for me to tell your secret, so until you're emotionally mature enough to handle a few people making fun of you for liking both genders, my lips are sealed."

Lindsay actually felt much better about this whole thing now. Now that she had talked with Duncan about it, she could get it off her chest and move on with the rest of her day. She was a little disappointed Duncan didn't tell her earlier, considering all the years that they'd been friends, but since she herself had come out of the closet about a year ago at this time, she knew pretty much what he was going through and knew it was even harder for guys than it was for girls. So she'd give him time before he was ready, and in the meantime, she genuinely hoped she wouldn't think of him differently now.

She got back to the house not too long after she left it. When she got back, she heard faint noises, and as she walked up the stairs, heard that it was Amber and Veronica talking. What they were saying sounded secret and interesting, so Lindsay hid outside the door to the master bedroom (where they were,) and listened to the conversation.

"You know," Veronica said, "You keep talking about Lindsay, about how great she is and whatnot, and yeah, she's pretty cool, but it sounds to me like you have a lot more than friendship on your mind."

_Well, that was good timing, _Lindsay thought.

"Well… I…"

"You aren't falling for another teenage girl, are you?" Veronica asked.

"Um… maybe?"

"Amber, you can't do that. I mean, you and Shelly almost got caught like 5 times. You can't possibly go through this again."

"I almost got caught with Shelly because we'd bang in my office and whatnot… I'll be more careful with Lindsay, I promise."

"Even if you are more careful, what makes you think it's okay to just keep dating teenage girls? Lindsay might be more mature than most 14-year-old girls, but she's still a 14-year-old girl." Veronica said.

"I know!" Amber yelled, "But how can you not like her? I mean, she would be like the perfect girlfriend if she was 18."

"But she's not 18."

"I know… why can't you just accept who I like? You gave me shit for liking Shelly, and now you're giving me shit for liking Lindsay."

"I don't know…" Veronica said, "Do what you want, but don't be surprised if it ends badly."

"I'll take my chances."

_Wow, _Lindsay thought, _I think she might like me. But do I like her back… wait, what the fuck am I saying, this is Amber fucking Chase. Of course I'd love to bang the shit out of her… and I think all I gotta do is tell her. She'll be mine by the end of the week, I'm pretty damn sure of it._

**Time: 22 September 2007**

Lindsay, Gwen, Heather and Bridgette were set to go to a St. Louis Rams game that night. Although none of them were huge football fans, they had been wanting to go to a live game for quite some time now, so they bought four tickets to a home game against the Arizona Cardinals on Sunday Night Football.

"Hey," Lindsay told Amber, "I'm going to a Rams game tonight… they're playing the Cardinals."

"If you're going to a game, could you get Kurt Warner's autograph for me?" Amber asked.

"Um… Kurt Warner doesn't play for the Rams anymore." Lindsay said.

"I know. Didn't you just say they were playing the Cardinals?"

"Oh yeah… I'll try."

"OK."

Lindsay thought; _it'll still be a few minutes until my friends get here… maybe this would be a good time to tell Amber._

"Hey Amber," Lindsay said, "I happened to overhear…"

The doorbell rang and Lindsay went to go get it.

"Oh… hi Gwen," Lindsay said.

"You ready to go?"

"Of course." Lindsay said.

"Wait, Lindsay" Amber said, "Didn't you want to tell me something?"

Lindsay had no idea whether she was doing this on purpose or not, be she looked extremely seductive and fuckable at that very moment… but Lindsay had to go.

"I… uh… I'll tell you when I get back. It can wait."

Todd was actually the one driving the four girls to the game. Once they got in, they were able to find their seats relatively easily. They didn't have great seats, but decent ones, and they were placed in the south end zone at the Edward Jones Dome, so that was pretty cool.

"I've never actually been to a live NFL game before," Lindsay said.

"I know, neither have I," Bridgette said, "This is gonna be awesome!"

"Hardly. The Rams are terrible, this game's gonna be a blowout."

"Aw… cheer up, buttercup." Heather said, "It's better than being stuck at home on a Sunday night."

"Is this your first game?" The four girls heard a voice say. They all turned to their right and saw that the man sitting right next to Bridgette had said that. He looked kinda older, like in his late 40s or early 50s, but he seemed like an okay guy.

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "That's kinda what we were just talking about." She said laughing a little bit.

"I remember my first game," the man said, "The Rams won like 50-3 or something like that, it was pretty fucking awesome."

"That's cool, buddy…"Gwen said, secretly motioning to Heather that she thought this guy was really strange; and Heather agreed.

"My name's Andrew, by the way," the guy said, "And I've been to every single Rams home game since 1977."

"That's like 30 years." Bridgette said.

"Yup." Andrew said.

"So, you were there when they were actually good?" Lindsay asked.

"Fuck yeah. I mean, you should've seen Eric Dickerson play, he was the best running back I've ever seen."

"Eric Dickerson? That's kind of a funny name…" Bridgette said.

"Funny name, great runner." Andrew said.

After that, he apparently started telling Bridgette more stuff about the "glorious history" of the Rams franchise, while the game started, and the other three girls were getting bored because Marc Bulger and the Rams offense were completely shitting up the place.

"Wow… we suck." Gwen said.

"I think our varsity high school team plays better than these fat fucks." Heather said.

The score was 20-3 after half time, and a lot of people were leaving. After half time was over, about half the people left in the stands were Cardinals fans. When the third quarter started, Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay noticed that the seat to Lindsay's right was empty.

"Where the fuck is Bridgette?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, why are you asking me?" Gwen said.

"At about 5 minutes left in the third quarter, with the score now 30-6 Arizona, Bridgette came back to her seat, except it wasn't her alone. She was being held in Andrew's (the crazy Rams guy's) arms. Bridgette and Andrew sat down in their original seats, and Bridgette put her feet up so they were on his lap.

"So… what do you do for a living?" Andrew asked.

"Actually, I'm still a student."

"Oh, that's cool. What college do you go to?"

"Actually, I'm still in high school."

"After she said that, you could start to see Andrew get a little bit nervous, as a matter of fact, you could even see a bead of sweat roll down his cheek, "So… you're an 18-year-old senior at high school?" He asked hopefully.

"Actually, I'm a 15-year-old sophomore at high school."

Now, you could see the colour completely drain from Andrew's face, and see him start sweating profusely, "Oh… I'm going to hell, aren't I?"

"I don't think God would judge you on whether or not you can resist me, because to be honest, not that many men can resist me." Bridgette said.

"Modest as always, Bridgette." Lindsay said sarcastically.

"She does kinda have a point, Ms… um… can I just call you Bridgette's big boob friend?"

"My name's Lindsay."

"You mean like Lindsay Lohan?"

"Yes… I happen to share a first name with that woman." Lindsay said.

**After the game**

After the game, which was a 40-6 victory by the Arizona Cardinals, the four girls were waiting outside for Todd to pick them up again.

"So Bridgette?" Heather asked, "Why exactly did you find that guy so attractive?"

"Well… I was horny, he was horny, and he said he'd buy me beer." Bridgette said.

"And did he buy you beer?" Gwen asked.

"Not after I told him I was underage… than he wouldn't do it. I hate people who don't agree to do what they promised to."

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Lindsay saw Kurt Warner… and he wasn't being hounded by the media or surrounded by a bunch of crazy fans. Quickly she ran over to follow him, and thought about the best thing she could say, which turned out to be this:

"Um… excuse me… um… Mr. Warner… could you; um… please sign my jersey?"

She was wearing a #13 Kurt Warner St. Louis Rams' jersey at the time.

"Ok, sure." Warner said, and he grabbed the bottom of her jersey and signed it.

"Thank you so much!" Lindsay said, and ran back to meet up with her friends.

"Hey bitches…" Lindsay said, "Look who just signed my fucking jersey!"

"Kurt Warner?" Bridgette asked, "Who the fuck is Kurt Warner?"

"Were you not paying attention at all? He's the guy who just beat the shit out of the Rams, Bridgette!" Lindsay said.

"Sorry… no need to get so worked up about it." Bridgette said meekly.

Todd showed up right about then and the four girls got in his truck. First he drove Bridgette home, than Lindsay, and then he took Gwen and Heather back to his place.

When Lindsay got home, the first thing she found was Amber sitting on the couch, watching TV, wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

"Ohai Lindsay," Amber said, "I'm just kinda here watching TV, why don't you… um… sit down next to me."

Lindsay sat down on the couch, and Amber moved as close to her as possible.

"So… what was the thing that you wanted to tell me before you left to go to the Rams game?"

"Um… I wanted to tell you that…"

"Wait… lemme guess." Amber said.

"Ok."

"Hmm… I can think of two possible things." Amber said, leaning her face very close into Lindsay's.

"What are they?" Lindsay said, trying to be seductive back, although she assumed she was kinda failing.

"Well, either you wanted to tell me that there's a squirrel in my house… or you wanted to tell me that you wanna fuck me. So, Lindsay… which one is it?"

"Um… Number 2." Lindsay said.

"Well, Lindsay," Amber said, "You're in luck, because… I've been fantasizing about you ever since you moved in."

The two girls lips met and they broke into a kiss. At first it was simply the lips meeting, but it soon broke into an open mouth, wet kiss with lots of tongue action. After a while, Amber pulled off Lindsay's jersey, took off her bra and then… well, the rest is history.

**Time: 23 September 2007**

Lindsay and Amber sat down to discuss the future of their relationship.

"So what the hell do we do now?" Lindsay asked, "Was that just a one-time thing, or are we gonna be something?"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Lindsay? I wasn't lying when I said I've been fantasizing about you since you first moved in, and actually, I started fantasizing about you before then. Now that I've got you, I ain't just gonna let you go." Amber said.

"Okay… yeah, I didn't want this to be a one-night stand either… 'Cuz to be honest… last night was fucking awesome," Lindsay said, "But we can't just go around telling everyone."

"We could keep it a secret," Amber said.

"I hate being in secret relationships though," Lindsay said, "I turned down one with Natalie McGrady because, they basically suck."

"Lindsay… I promise it'll be worth it." Amber said, "And I promise that eventually we'll tell everyone, but right now I'm just not ready to deal with the social and legal ramifications of dating a 14-year-old girl."

Lindsay sighed, "Alright, we can keep it a secret for now."

"That's good." Amber said.

"So now that we have this established," Lindsay said, grinning evilly, "Wanna fuck?"

"Actually, Lindsay, I'm baking brownies right now." Amber said.

"Brownies?"

"Weed brownies."

"Oh…"

"So… I was planning that we would get really, really high… and then fuck."

"You're a fucking genius, Amber," Lindsay said.

_Wait a minute, _Lindsay thought, _are you actually going to fall this quickly into another relationship? I mean, this happened with Shelly, she was murdered, and this happened with Eva, and you're dad scared her off. Are you really willing to go through that again?_

But then Lindsay thought, _Yes, I am willing to go through that again. I don't care whether it ends horribly or not, what matters is what we do while we're still together, and I think me and her are gonna be a fucking amazing couple. So fuck off, pessimistic brain!_

**At the Morrow's house**

Gwen and Heather were chilling in the basement, playing X-Box. It was kind of their other dirty little secret, because traditionally girls weren't supposed to game… but video games are fucking awesome, and who really doesn't want to play them?

At a random time, the doorbell rung, and Ace went to go get it.

"Oh… hi Leanne." Ace said.

Ace never liked Leanne very much, but if she was here, there was obviously a reason why she was here, so she wasn't just gonna tell her to fuck off. However, as soon as Gwen and Heather heard that Leanne showed up, they started getting worried that this might have something to do with their secret sex-life.

"Hi Megan," Leanne said, "Are Gwen and Heather home?"

"Yes they are…" Ace said.

"I'd like to talk to them… if you could just let me in the house… thanks."

Leanne quickly went downstairs and saw the two girls playing X-Box.

"Hello ladies," Leanne said, "Would you mind pausing your game for a minute, um… I kinda want to talk." She sounded overly sweet and obnoxious when she said that.

"So… as you girls know, I have kept your secret about your fun sexy-times for a few months now."

"Yeah…" Gwen said.

"And I just gotta say… you two are killing me! I mean, how do you expect me to keep your secret when I have no one myself?"

"Um… aren't you dating Trent?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but… it's just not the same… 'Cuz he's a guy and stuff." Leanne said, "Anyways, all I'm saying is that if I'm going to continue keeping your secret, I want to make a little… um… bargain."

Gwen and Heather looked at each other, and then looked back at the older girl, "What the fuck do you want, Leanne?" Heather asked.

**A/N: So… that's it. Personally I…**

**Rudy: Wait… I didn't get one line this entire chapter. What the fuck is going on?**

**Me: Shut up, Rudy! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and… how 'bout those New York Giants? Peace.**

**PS I know you might not like Duncan being bisexual, but we already have a ton of gay/bi female characters, we need a male one, and Duncan's a prett**y **good choice in my opinion.**


	28. XXVIII: Vivid

**Chapter 28**

**Vivid**

**A/N: So… I've had some people (okay, 2 people) ask me why I made Duncan bi in this story when I already had Tyler as a bi character (and Coughlin, although he's in prison and basically irrelevant at this point in time.) Here's the reason: bisexual characters (both male and female) are awesome and I don't think there should be a limit on how many I can have, so there you go. Now on with the story…**

**Time: 23 September 2007**

"What do I want?" Leanne asked, "Well… I'm Leanne fucking Cunningham, what the fuck do you think I want?" Leanne said, "I mean, there's only 3 things I'm really interested in: sex, killing people I hate, and sex."

"You said sex twice." Gwen said.

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT!" Leanne yelled, before regaining her composure, "Anyways, I don't want to hate or kill either of you two, because, to be honest, I kinda like you. So with that option out of the way… I think you can probably tell what I'm interested in." Leanne said, licking her lips as she said that, as if to say, _time for some hot sex with underage women… awesome?_

"So… you expect us to just have sex with you… just because you want us too?" Gwen asked.

"Well… that, and because I have dirt on you two and could tell everyone about your sexy little secret if I don't get my way… so that's another good reason."

"Blackmailing someone into having sex with you… you know that qualifies as rape, right Leanne?" Heather said.

"It's not rape if you enjoy it." Leanne said, "And trust me, you'll definitely enjoy it. But listen, I can completely understand if you're not in the mood right now."

Gwen and Heather both gave her an extremely confused look.

"So listen; meet me at my house at 6:30 pm on Friday, which would be September 27. You'll get tonight and the next 3 nights off, but that night… that's our night, baby. If you have any queries…" Leanne pulled out two pieces of paper with her phone number on them out of her pocket, "Call me." Leanne then got up and left, making sure the two teenage girls got a nice view of her ass as she was walking away.

"What the fuck just happened…" Gwen said.

"Um… I'm just as confused as you are, Gwen." Heather said.

Ace showed up in the basement right after Leanne left.

"What's her deal?" Ace asked, "Does it have something to do with your, ahem, secret pastime?"

"Yeah," Gwen said, "It's kind of a long story."

"Well, whatever that woman wants you to do; don't do it. Seriously, I really hate that bitch."

"Yeah, I can see why." Heather said.

**Time: 24 September 2007**

Lindsay saw Ezekiel walking down the hallway and wondered if she was right about him not remembering anything that happened at the party, so she decided to go ask him.

"Hi Ezekiel!" She said.

"Oh… hey Lindsay." Ezekiel said.

"So… did you have fun this weekend?" Lindsay asked.

"Well… yeah I guess."

"I mean on Friday."

"Well… I don't really remember a lot from that day. But I do kinda remember it was pretty fun, eh?"

"Eh?"

"Yeah… its' kinda something we say back where I'm from."

"I did kinda notice your accent sounds different," Lindsay said, "Are you from Texas or something?"

"Actually I'm from Alberta."

"Canada?"

"Yup."

"Damn, it would've been way cooler if you were from Texas, than I could make a shitload of southern jokes." Lindsay said.

"Um… Lindsay? You do know that Missouri is also part of the south, right?"

"Yeah, well… we're really more central-ish. But how did we get to this topic anyways?"

"I don't know…" Ezekiel said.

"Okay, so if I remember correctly, I was asking you how fucking awesome your weekend was." Lindsay said.

"And I said it was kinda cool." Ezekiel added.

"Right… so now that you've been to a party, tried beer… did you hook up with any ladies on Friday night?"

"Hook up?"

"Um… did you have sex, and/or get your dick sucked, and/or make out, and/or whatever with some girl?"

"No, I didn't." Ezekiel said.

"See, most guys would've lied about it… that's why I like you, you're honest." Lindsay said, "But anyways, you'll meet that lucky girl eventually."

_I hope that 'lucky girl' will be you, _Ezekiel thought.

"But anyways, now that you've done all that… follow me."

Lindsay led Ezekiel into the back pit of the school, which was sometimes where some of the stoners hung out, but at this moment, was empty, except for one person, Courtney, who was smoking a cigarette and drinking coffee while listening to her iPod (usually Courtney wasn't the type of person who liked to spend time alone, but whatever.) Lindsay lit a cigarette, and right away, Ezekiel began to protest.

"Wait… doesn't smoking cause lung cancer?"

"Yeah, eventually," Lindsay said, "But the whole point of being in high school is doing stupid shit so when you're 35 and you actually have real problems and concerns in life, you don't look back and think, 'damn I wish I would've done that'. But anyways, cigarettes are not why I brought you back here."

Lindsay reached into her bag, pulled out a little red box, and pulled out a marijuana joint from it.

"I always try and pre-roll joints when I have spare time, so I don't have to waste other people's valuable fucking time rolling." Lindsay said.

"I have no idea what the hell you just said." Ezekiel said.

"You will in a minute. Now, are you ready to experience what awesome feels like?"

"Is that… marijuana?"

"Yes it's marijuana you fucking moron. What the hell did you think it was?"

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with this," Ezekiel said.

"Listen Zeke, stop being such a whiny little bitch and just enjoy free weed, because you don't get a lot of it in life." Lindsay said.

"Y'know," Courtney said, "Not too long ago I was kind of a sheltered little bitch just like you. And back then, I was really stressed out about everything, trying to live up to my parents expectations, trying to be this super pretty, mega-popular chick without getting myself into doing stupid things, etc. Ever since I started blazing, life's been way more fucking relaxed for me, and I think you'll probably experience the same thing."

"See, you should listen to the firsthand testimony," Lindsay said, before lighting her spliff, taking a drag, and then passing it to Courtney, who repeated Lindsay's actions.

"Now listen, Ezekiel," Courtney said, "You better fucking smoke this, because if you pussy out now, Lindsay and I will make the rest of your high school life a living hell."

"That seems kinda harsh," Lindsay said.

"Well, whatever." Courtney said, "Just fucking blaze, Ezekiel."

Ezekiel put the spliff to his lips, inhaled, than exhaled after he pulled the joint away from his mouth… and then sounded like he was coughing up a lung.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah, that's kinda what happens the first time you blaze… and several times after that first time." Courtney said, "In fact, I still cough sometimes and I've been blazing for months now."

Lindsay said, "I've been blazing since I was 9, and I still cough. I mean, I've been smoking herb before I started PMS-ing, so the cough never completely goes away.

After a few more joints and some sitting around doing nothing, Lindsay and Courtney were both considerably high. Ezekiel, on the other hand, was blazed out of his fucking mind, literally to the point where he absolutely could not pay attention to anything, and if he looked at one thing, his gaze would be fixated on it for a long time, until he made a conscious decision to change, and then his eyes would be completely fixed on whatever he made that conscious decision to change his gaze too... and so on and so forth.

"What time is it?" Lindsay asked.

"Its 1:33," Courtney said, "So our next class has already started."

"Fuck it," Lindsay said, "Wanna come over to my place?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Ms. Chase might be kinda pissed that we're just skipping school," Courtney said.

"Meh… she won't mind that much, and besides, she probably won't be home until 4-ish anyways." Lindsay said, "Besides, Courtney's mom creeps me out, and Ezekiel… considering you were homeschooled, if your parents are anything like most parents of homeschooled kids, than I want to stay as far away from them as possible."

"Yeah, but then why don't we just all go back to class." Courtney said.

"Because than Zeke's gonna act like a fucking moron, the teacher's gonna know he's high and then he'll probably end up ratting us out. And I'm not just gonna hang around the school not going to class because there's nothing to do." Lindsay said.

"Alright, but if we get in trouble, it's your fucking fault," Courtney said.

"And as I said, we won't get in any fucking trouble, Amber's actually really chill." Lindsay said.

"Wait, don't I get a say in where we're going?" Ezekiel asked.

"No!" Courtney and Lindsay both answered.

"Oh… okay." Ezekiel said.

So, the trio went over to Lindsay's house, and the first thing they noticed was that there was a kitchen filled with food.

"See, this is why I wanted you guys to come to my house," Lindsay said, "Because there's always a ton of fucking food just lying around in the pantry."

"That's a pretty good reason," Courtney said, and immediately opened the freezer, pulled out a large carton of ice cream and began eating.

"Y'know," Courtney said, "There are only two times when I eat ice cream… when I'm sad and when I'm high as fuck."

"I just eat ice cream… when I'm in existence," Lindsay said, "What about you, Ezekiel?"

"Um… my parents are kinda strict about that stuff," Ezekiel said.

"So you don't just have easy access to ice cream," Lindsay said, "Oh well, certainly you've had ice cream before with your friends or something, right?"

"Um… real talk? I've actually never had ice cream before."

Courtney and Lindsay immediately stopped what they were doing and simply stared at him in shock and awe.

"YOU'VE NEVER HAD ICE CREAM BEFORE!" Lindsay and Courtney both yelled.

"What did you eat when you were a little kid then," Lindsay asked, "What the fuck did they do to your childhood?"

"I don't know," Ezekiel said, "Healthy food and whatnot."

Courtney instantly handed him the carton and the spoon, "Okay, you better fucking eat this now then," she said.

Now, normally Ezekiel would've said that he didn't feel comfortable eating with a spoon that was recently used by someone, but considering he was high as a kite at the moment; he simply laughed a little bit, picked up the spoon and chowed down.

**Several hours later**

Lindsay, Courtney, and Ezekiel were sitting at the kitchen table after all of them had recently blazed and eaten a shitload, when, at about 3:30 pm (a little earlier than usual,) Amber arrived at the house.

"Hello Lindsay and Lindsay's friends," Amber said, "I see that you ate a lot of shit out of my kitchen."

"Yeah." Lindsay said.

"And I'm guessing none of you went to any of your classes after lunch."

"Um… I'm sorry Ms. Chase." Courtney said.

"Courtney, why the fuck are you apologizing to me?" Amber said, "I frankly don't give a shit if you go to all or any of your classes because it's your life, not mine. If you're going to apologize to anyone, the only person you should be apologizing to is yourself because this is your future your impacting, not mine. But what the fuck, why am I telling you about this, you already know. I should be telling you to stop kissing my ass and worry about your own damn problems, okay?"

Courtney stood there silent for a second, then turned to Lindsay and said, "You're right, she is pretty cool."

"If by 'she' you mean 'me,' then I guess this is something I'm supposed to be flattered about," Amber said, "So thank you. Anyways, Lindsay… as you're legal guardian, I'm supposed to do something about you skipping class, so… just pretend that I grounded you for a week, okay?"

"Okay."

"Anyways, Ezekiel, your daddy called me to ask me why you're not at home now, so I'll drive you home… I'll tell him you had tutoring for math or something. Courtney, I should probably drive you home too."

"Why?" Courtney asked.

"Because Vice Principal Kowalski is coming over for dinner tonight to see how Lindsay's doing. Which reminds me: Lindsay, please pretend that you're not high as fuck when 'Lil Stevie shows up, ok?"

"No problem, babe." Lindsay said.

"Did you just call her babe?" Courtney asked.

_Shit… _Lindsay thought, "Um… yeah, it's just kind of an inside joke between me and her."

"Oh…" Courtney said, "Well, whatever."

_Yes, I can't believe she bought that, _Lindsay thought.

Lindsay waited until Ezekiel was out of earshot (she was worried he would start spreading shit, she didn't really care of Amber heard because she knew Amber didn't give a shit,) before she asked Courtney something she'd been wanting to ask her ever since she found out Duncan was bi.

"Oh yeah, Courtney, there's something I should probably ask you about," Lindsay said.

"Are you going to ask about how I got nicer tits than you did?" Courtney teased.

"First of all, you don't, second of all, that's not what I was gonna ask. I was gonna ask… hypothetically speaking, what would you do if you had a bisexual boyfriend?" Lindsay asked.

"Well… I'd probably ask if we could have threesomes… like, a lot. Other than that, I wouldn't change a damn thing. So, how long have you known that Duncan was bisexual?"

"Um… four days… wait what? How the hell did you know…"

"C'mon, over the last few months Duncan and I have spent so much fucking time together that it would be impossible not to pick up on these things. I mean, he checks out other guys almost as often as he checks out other girls, and I've caught him watching gay porn. There were other little tiny clues as well, but those two were the dead giveaways."

"He doesn't know that you know," Lindsay said, "So, we'll just keep this as our little secrets and then once Duncan finally feels comfortable enough to tell the world, we can simply nod our heads, say 'we knew,' and look badass."

"Amen, sister," Courtney joked.

**Later that night**

Lindsay, Amber, and vice principal Steve Kowalski were sitting at Amber`s dinner table, eating, well, dinner. Usually, dinner for Lindsay and Amber meant something ordered or an assortment of food from the pantry, but now that Kowalski was here, Amber was trying to impress him with a steak, potatoes, and vegetable dinner. Lindsay thought it was delicious, she just thought it was a shame she was doing this simply to impress some asshole. Lindsay's high had mostly worn off at this point, she was left with a slight buzz, and this was the first time in a long time that Amber had been completely sober coming home from her job at the school.

"This is fantastic, Ms. Chase," Kowalski said in his annoying, breathy voice.

"Thank you Mr. Kowalski," Amber said.

"Did Lindsay help make this?"

"I'm not a very good cook, Mr. Kowalski."

"I see… so Lindsay; how's life? Are your grades better? Are you done with drugs?"

"Yeah, I'm completely done with drugs of any and all kinds," Lindsay said, "And my grades are better, although I still have some more work to do if I want to achieve the goals I set for this year."

Beforehand, Amber told her about some of the questions Stevie might ask. Lindsay felt she was suave enough to answer them with little or no help from Amber. When she looked at Amber, she could tell the older girl was smiling, knowing that Lindsay was right.

"See, that-a-girl," Kowalski said, "Always looking or the next challenge. So how are your friends treating you?"

"Yeah, things are going pretty well. I have a lot of great friends nowadays, and Amber has also been a great friend to me, although she has been a leader, a mentor, and sometimes a disciplinarian also."

"Sounds like Lindsay has really nice things to say about you," Kowalski told Amber, "So Lindsay… are you still gay?"

Amber nearly choked on her food after she heard that question. She didn't think anyone could possibly be that mean and underhanded, not even Kowalski, but evidently she was wrong. Fortunately for her, Lindsay handled the question really well.

"Right now, I'm too busy getting my life back on track to focus on boys or girls," Lindsay said, "Once I have things kinda straightened out, please come back and ask me this question again."

"And you know how to sort your priorities," Kowalski said, "You've come a long way in a few short weeks… a little too long."

Lindsay gulped, having a really bad feeling of what this could actually mean.

"Amber, is all this stuff Lindsay's saying reliable?" Kowalski asked, "Or is she just lying to avoid any actual punishment for what she did?"

"Oh no, she's telling the truth today, Mr. Kowalski," Amber said, "She's a lot more normal than she was before. She hasn't been perfect, but then again, no one's perfect."

Of course, Amber was making shit up just as much as Lindsay.

"Ms. Chase, you've been very honest up until this point and I have no reason to believe you are lying," Kowalski said, "Please remember; however, that your first commitment is to the school and not to this girl."

Amber could've reminded him that she was the principal and he wasn't. She could've also said that she really wasn't quite sure what the hell he was talking about, but she didn't want to start a fight, so she simply said, "I understand, Mr. Kowalski."

"Now, thank you for inviting me over, but I must be on my way." Kowalski said, and he got up, but his coat and shoes back on and left the Chase house, leaving Lindsay and Amber to stare at each other.

"So… what do you wanna do now?" Lindsay asked.

"Hmm…" Amber said, "Let's fuck."

"I like that idea… your room or mine?"

"Fuck bedrooms," Amber said, "Right here, right now, on this table."

"Okay, but shouldn't we clear the dishes first?"

"Fuck the dishes; I'll buy new ones later."

"But what about…"

"Listen, Lindsay, when a girl asks you to fuck her, you fuck her, okay? I thought Shelly would've told you that…"

"She did, but…"

"Shut up."

Amber pulled Lindsay in for a kiss, and then threw her on the table and started kissing her again, moving down her body and pulling off Lindsay's clothes as she was doing that until she reached her womanhood.

"Well you're aggressive today-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Amber yelled before going back to eating her secret girlfriend out.

**Time: 25 September 2007**

After a night filled with carnal pleasures, Amber and Lindsay were both fast asleep in Amber's bed, spooning each other. However, that night, Lindsay had probably the strangest, most depressing, and at the same time, hottest, dream she ever had.

_Lindsay's Dream:_

_She was sitting in front of her school, talking to Gwen and Heather. Well, not really talking, Gwen and Heather were both sitting to her left and were talking to each other; Lindsay was kind of being left out of the conversation. Feeling bored and unwanted, Lindsay announced that she was leaving._

"_Hey girls, I'm gonna peace, cuz… this is boring."_

"_And where the fuck do you think you're going?" Gwen asked._

"_Um… I don't know." Lindsay said._

"_Well, you're not leaving here right now." Heather said._

"_Why not?" Lindsay was starting to get nervous._

"_Because we're horny," Heather said, and Gwen nodded in agreement._

"_So…"_

"_Have you forgotten who you are? You're our little toy." Gwen said._

"_Since when?"_

_Heather proceeded to slap Lindsay across the face, "Don't get sassy with me. I think you need a reminder of who the fuck you are: we hate you, everyone hates you. You're stupid, boring, needy, annoying, and a giant slut. The only reason Gwen and I ever hung out with you is because of your body, and I'll be honest, you got a nice fucking body."_

"_So why don't you do the only think you're actual useful for." Gwen said, "And strip for your mamas."_

_Lindsay just stood there for a moment, in a mix of confusion and fear._

"_You heard the lady," Heather said, "She said fucking strip… here, lemme get you started."_

_Heather walked up to Lindsay, grabbed her top, and tore it open. She wasn't wearing a bra at the time, so her boobs were completely exposed. Gwen then did the same thing with her skirt, and surprise, no panties either. She was now standing, out in public, completely nude except for a pair of high heels that she never noticed she was wearing before. Gwen pushed her on the ground, and yelled, "Ass in the air, bitch!"_

_Lindsay complied and Gwen began roughly fingering her pussy. Lindsay begged and pleaded for her to stop but Gwen didn't give a shit, she just kept on fucking her. Heather apparently liked what she was seeing, so she began fingering Lindsay's ass. She begged the two girls to stop, but they just kept on going, and secretly… she was enjoying it. This continued until Lindsay came, and then let out a small whimper after._

"_Aw, look what you did you dumb bitch," Heather said, "You made me all wet… looks like the only thing for you to do is to come here and lick my pussy._

_Gwen and Heather were suddenly naked, and Lindsay began walking over to go eat Heather out._

"_On your knees bitch!" Heather yelled, "Now!"_

_Lindsay didn't want to get smacked again, so she got on her knees and began eating Heather out._

"_She ain't bad," Heather said._

"_Don't forget about me, Lindsay," Gwen said, and Lindsay attempted going back and forth at the same time, with what she perceived to be little success. While she was licking Gwen, the pale girl grabbed her hair and said, "You're pretty good, slut, but… we have something a little better in mind for you."_

_Heather reached into a bag, and pulled out two strap-on dildos. Not surprisingly, Heather put on one and Gwen put on the other. Lindsay had used a strap-on (both giving a strap-on fucking and getting one,) to know basically what was coming next._

"_Suck it, bitch." Gwen said, and Lindsay obliged, with Gwen pulling on Lindsay's hair while she was sucking Gwen's plastic cock._

"_Hey bitch, I'm still fucking here," Heather said. Lindsay stopped sucking Gwen's strap-on to go suck Heather's, when Gwen tugged on her hair and Lindsay let out a small yelp._

"_Suck us both at the same time," Gwen said._

_Lindsay wasn't quite sure how two large dildos would fit into her mouth at the same, but somehow they managed to fit in with relative ease. This time, both of the other girls were tugging on her hair as she moved her mouth up and down the plastic cocks. Somehow along the way she noticed that Gwen's dildo was red and Heather's was purple, although she wasn't quite sure how that had any relevance to what was going on._

_Eventually, Heather announced that she was bored. So the girl pulled Lindsay's mouth off of her cock and said, "Sit on my cock."_

_Heather was already sitting down at the time, so Lindsay got up, and slowly sat on Heather's strap-on, letting the other girl enter her pussy._

"_Bounce." Heather said, and Lindsay obeyed. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Gwen was preoccupied with something else._

"_Hey, pay attention to me you fucking slut. Don't worry about what Gwen's doing," And once again, Lindsay turned back to face Heather, who pulled the blonde girl in for a lustful kiss._

_Heather smacked her ass once and Lindsay continued bouncing, until she felt something big enter her asshole, which caused her to squeal a little bit. She turned around… but she really didn't have to._

"_Ohai Lindsay," Gwen said, "You like anal, right? Not that I really care either way, but… never hurts to be polite."_

_The two girls began thrusting inside of Lindsay (and they were a lot better than they probably were in real life,) which gave Lindsay both immense pleasure and pain at the same time._

"_Please stop… it's too much," she said, although she said it half-heartedly, as she really didn't want them to stop. As a response to Lindsay's pleas, Gwen began spanking the blonde girl. Not wanting to be outdone, Heather began smacking her tits._

"_Oh my fucking God!" Lindsay yelled, "I'm gonna cum!"_

"_You better fucking hold it in!" Gwen yelled._

_So she held it in… and held it… and held it…_

_After a few minutes, Heather finally said, "I think I'm gonna cum."_

"_Let's cum together," Gwen said, "All three of us!" And they did._

_Lindsay laid there for a few minutes catching her breath. She was wondering if there was going to be a round two, or if this was it. Finally, Gwen said:_

"_Alright, we should probably get the bitch to Courtney; she's probably expecting us right about now."_

"_Courtney?" Lindsay asked._

_The two girls offered no explanation. They simply picked Lindsay up, and threw her in the back of a van that suddenly appeared nearby. They got in the front, left the school parking lot and drove down a road that looked completely unfamiliar. Everything on that street looked really over-happy and fake, until they reached a house that was bright pink on the outside. Gwen (who was driving) pulled into the driveway, and the two girls got out of the van. They then dragged Lindsay out of the van and inside the strange-looking house, where they saw Courtney. Courtney, unlike Gwen and Heather who were dressed in regular clothes when Lindsay first saw them, was already in a dominatrix outfit, wearing a red corset, a black, spiked collar, black leather gloves, and thigh high black leather boots, with a whip tied around her waist; she was also smoking a cigarette._

"_You're late," Courtney said._

"_Sorry… we got lost in something tight," Heather answered, referring to Lindsay and her genitalia._

"_Alright, whatever. I'll take the bitch from here; you two enjoy the rest of your night."_

_Lindsay watched through the window as Gwen and Heather got back in the van and drove away, leaving Lindsay and Courtney in the house alone._

"_Nice heels," Courtney said, referring to the pair of high heels that Lindsay had on, which she kept conveniently forgetting about. This opening compliment made Lindsay assume Courtney was going to be a little bit nicer than Gwen and Heather were._

_Wrong assumption._

"_Listen bitch," Courtney said, "I want to make this clear. You're nothing, got it? As long as you are inside this house, you are my fucking property. You have no fucking rights, you have nowhere to run too, so you will do whatever the fuck I want you to do, no matter how disgusting and perverted it seems, or else this is gonna get a hell of a lot worse than it already is. Do you understand?"_

"_But… I…"_

_Courtney pressed the end of her cigarette butt against the side of Lindsay's neck, and she yelled in pain. Up until this point, Lindsay had been able to get some perverted pleasure out of what Gwen and Heather did to her, but there was no way she was able to twist getting a cigarette burn: that fucking hurt!_

"_I don't think you understood me, you dumb whore." Courtney said, "I asked you a fucking question, I expect a fucking answer. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes." Lindsay answered quickly. Getting burned was a hell of a lot worse than getting slapped across the face._

"_Yes… what?"_

"_Yes… ma'am."_

_Courtney pressed the end of her cigarette butt into the other side of Lindsay's neck, and once again Lindsay yelled in pain._

"_Wrong answer; try again." Courtney said._

"_Yes… mistress?"_

"_Good girl," Courtney said, "Now follow me."_

_Courtney dragged Lindsay into the living room, sat down on the couch, and put her boots up on the table with her legs spread wide apart. "I want you to lick my boot," Courtney said, "I don't give a damn which one, just licking my fucking boot."_

_Lindsay began licking her boot. After a while, Courtney finished her cigarette, lit another one (this was the first time Lindsay had ever seen Courtney chain-smoke,) and said, "This tastes good, doesn't it, whore?"_

"_Yes… mistress."_

"_Now bend over my fucking lap," Courtney said and Lindsay complied, even though she knew exactly what was next. Courtney untied the whip she had around her waist, and started whipping Lindsay's ass until it was bright red._

"_So how did that feel?" Courtney asked._

_Lindsay wasn't quite sure how to answer this for two reasons. First of all, she wasn't quite sure whether she enjoyed it or hated it. Secondly, she really wasn't quite sure why Courtney kept asking her opinion about things when she was just going to do whatever the hell she wanted to her and there was nothing Lindsay could say or do about it. After a short while of thought, the fear of being cigarette burned again crept back in Lindsay's brain and she said:_

"_It felt wonderful, mistress."_

"_That's great. You wanna suck my cock?"_

'_Cock?' Lindsay thought, 'Oh no, not this again.'_

"_Yeah mistress, please, let me suck your fucking cock," Lindsay feigned enthusiasm to avoid another cigarette burn._

_Courtney grinned, "Now that's what I love hearing. I'm gonna go get my sexy cock, just wait here… oh, and hold my cigarette. You can drag it if you really want to."_

_Lindsay chilled in the living room, smoked Courtney's cigarette and waited for Courtney's return with her strap-on cock. It took her a while, but when she finally did come back, Lindsay's jaw nearly hit the floor. Gwen's and Heather's strap-ons were big, and Lindsay had seen some fairly big dicks, both real and plastic, in her short life, but she had never seen anything like Courtney's strap-on dick. It was completely black, and had to be at least ten inches in length, and was also extraordinarily thick._

"_Eleven inches, bitch," Courtney said, "And you're about to take every goddamn one of them."_

"_But… I…"_

"_Listen bitch; remember how I said you'll do whatever the fuck I want you to do? Well, I want you to suck my big black dick."_

"_Yes… mistress."_

_Lindsay licked the tip of the dildo before putting the entire thing in her mouth. Courtney grabbed her hair and began forcing Lindsay's movements, causing her to repeatedly gag, which Courtney apparently found really sexy. _

"_I just fucking love when you gag on that cock, bitch," Courtney said, "I could just sit here and watch you do this all day… but I have better plans for you. Lie on the couch and put your ass in the air… and give me my damn dart back."_

_Lindsay handed Courtney her cigarette back, and she proceeded to take a nice, long drag to kill it. Lindsay laid on the couch with her ass facing towards Courtney, and Courtney smiled._

"_Damn your pussy looks so fucking tight," Courtney said, "But pussy loving is not what I want."_

_Lindsay than screamed in pain as Courtney entered her ass and began thrusting as hard as she could._

"_I'm more of a dirt road kind of girl," Courtney said._

"_Courtney, what the hell is going on down there?" Lindsay heard a voice that sounded like Duncan's call._

"_Nothing baby," Courtney said, before turning back to Lindsay and saying, "I couldn't let Duncan get a piece of my fuck-whore, now where were we? Oh yes…" Courtney put one leg up on the couch and began thrusting even harder._

"_Please Courtney!" Lindsay begged, "You're going too…"_

_Courtney put one of her hands inside Lindsay's mouth and yelled, "Don't you dare fucking bite." With the other hand she grabbed a piece of Lindsay's ass. This continued for a little while, until both Courtney and Lindsay climaxed, also at the same time. _

"_Oh my God!" Lindsay yelled, "That was… that was…"_

"_You gotta admit," Courtney said, "I'm really good at this."_

"_Yes mistress, you are." Lindsay begrudgingly admitted._

_Slowly, Courtney began to pull out of Lindsay's ass, leaving a large gaping whole where the dildo used to be._

"_Kiss me," Courtney said, and Lindsay obeyed._

"_Well… that was fun," Courtney said, "But I…"_

_The doorbell rang and Courtney, with Lindsay following behind her, went to go get it. She opened the door and saw Amber there._

"_Well, you look like you had fun," Amber said, "But it's my turn now."_

"_Have fun… by the way, I stretched out her ass a lot, so you should probably go for her pussy," Courtney said._

"_Alright," Amber said. Courtney gave Lindsay to Amber and the older girl dragged Lindsay to her car and pushed her along into the shotgun seat. Amber got in the car, and began driving away._

"_Amber?" Lindsay asked, "I thought we had something? I thought you loved me?"_

"_Loved you? I loved your appearance, definitely, but not you as a person. You're a crappy person, selfish, stupid, and naïve, and Courtney's right; you really are only good for sex. So, we decided, we being Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Shelly, Leanne, and myself, to use you for the only thing you're actually good at… which, if you were paying attention to what I just said, is nice kinky sex. But why the fuck am I telling you this, I'm sure Courtney gave you a similar speech."_

_Amber pulled up in her driveway, and the two girls walked out of the car and into her house, only to find Shelly waiting in the main hallway._

"_Shelly?" Lindsay asked, "I thought you were dead?"_

"_Really?" Shelly said, "Well, you thought wrong. I only faked my death to get away from you. Yeah you're attractive, but one can only take so much of your constant bitchiness, and you're so damn clingy that if I simply broke up with you, you wouldn't leave me alone. But enough of this meaningless talk. Amber, how about we get right to the main course?" Shelly said._

"_I like your idea, Shelly. I have the toys in my drawer." Amber said._

_Amber and Shelly both stripped and put on a strap-on dildo._

"_I can't believe this is fucking happening to me," Lindsay said._

"_Well you better believe it, because…"_

_Lindsay didn't hear the rest of what Amber said, because she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder. _

"_Sorry I didn't…"_

_The pain came again; and again; and again; and…_

"Lindsay?" Amber asked, "Are you okay?"

Lindsay looked around. She was back in her own bed, everything was normal and exactly how it was after her sexy time with Amber the previous night. Could it be… she was dreaming the entire time?

"You were mumbling really loudly," Amber said, "So I hit you on the shoulder a few times to wake you up. Sorry if I scared you, but I couldn't sleep."

Usually when it comes to dreams, people generally only remember parts of a dream, and even then it's kinda fuzzy. But Lindsay remembered every single fucking detail of the dream she just had, and she didn't like it.

"I just had the strangest dream of all time," Lindsay said.

"Well there was obviously sex involved." Amber said.

"How did you know?" Lindsay asked.

"Your sheets are wet." Amber replied.

"Oh…"

"So tell me what happened…" Amber said, "I'm already vaguely interested by this dream of yours."

So Lindsay told her what happened. She told her about everyone saying they only liked her because of her appearance, she told her about repeatedly getting strap-on raped by other girls, she told her who was involved in the dream, and everything else.

"So… as you can probably see, my dream was really fucking vivid," Lindsay said.

"Vivid it was," Amber said, "But I hope you realize that nothing in it is true."

Lindsay hesitated for a little bit, so Amber grabbed her hand, looked her in the eye, and said.

"Listen. I don't know about how Gwen, Heather, and Courtney feel about you. I don't know them that well, and I'm not a mind reader. I did know Shelly very well, and I knew that she absolutely loved you. There is no fucking way she ever would've left you if she had a choice, especially under circumstances like the ones you described. But Lindsay, there's something in your dream that I'm absolutely, 100% sure is wrong."

"The fact that Shelly really is dead?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, that too, but Lindsay… I love you." Amber said.

"I love you too Amber."

The two girls embraced for a kiss. Unlike the one after dinner the previous night, which was hard and lustful, this one was full of love and soft passion. Lindsay ran her fingers through her girlfriend's soft hair and they smiled at each other as they drifted back off to sleep. Before they shut their eyes and entered their subconscious', Amber remarked:

"I have to be honest thought, if Courtney is half as hot when she's having sex in real life as she is the way you described her, than that bitch could dominate me anytime."

Lindsay laughed, "Oh Amber…" was all she could say.

**(A/N: Okay, I know I'm not supposed to do breaks in the middle of my story, but I should explain something: normally I don't like to go into very much detail with sex scenes in my story because I think if people wanted a lemon, they should just go read a lemon. The reason why I did it in this scenario is because it is very important to the overall dynamic of Lindsay's dream… and because I haven't gotten laid in a while. Now back to the story…)**

**Time: 26 September 2007**

Lindsay told Courtney about the dream that she had. This actually made Courtney laugh really hard.

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Courtney said, "Promise to God you won't tell anyone."

"I don't believe in God," Lindsay said, "but I promise I won't tell."

"Well Duncan and I… we've been having a lot of kinky sex lately, so that part of your dream isn't entirely wrong. I know that in your dream we didn't have a full-on BDSM style affair, but there was definitely a dom/sub thing going there," Courtney said, "And I'm usually the dom."

"So… Duncan's kind of a gimp then." Lindsay said.

"Pretty much," Courtney said.

"So that guy is a closet bisexual and a secret gimp… no wonder he tries to act so manly all the time."

"I thought you liked Duncan," Courtney said.

"Of course I like Duncan, he's fucking amazing," Lindsay said, "He's just been getting on my nerves a little bit lately with all the shit that he's been hiding and his complete and utter fucking paranoia about Amber Chase. Duncan was always the guy who didn't give a damn what other people thought about her, and while he always hated the school system in general, I had never seen him hate individual teachers and staff members simply for being teachers or staff members, so I don't know what the fuck is going on with him lately."

"Yeah, I've kinda noticed that too," Courtney said, "I don't know how to talk to him about it though…"

"Well, if the problem exaggerates, you gotta do something," Lindsay said.

"I wanna do something; I'm just not quite sure what to do." Courtney replied, "But… getting back to your dream… I also happen to own a red corset; I recently bought it at an online sex shop with my mom's credit card… so I think you might have some kind of ESP."

"Thanks for sharing that, Courtney."

**Time: 27 September 2007**

At about 6:30 pm, Gwen and Heather showed up at Leanne's house.

"Why the fuck do we have to do this?" Gwen asked, "I mean, we could be going to some kind of party tonight… or hell, even just spent the night in my room doing all the usual shit. That's gotta be a hell of a lot better than entertaining Leanne's request."

"Well, I guess that's what we get for putting our trust in a pathological liar," Heather said.

Heather opened the front door to Leanne's house, finding out it was unlocked in the process.

"Now why the fuck would she do that?" Heather asked, "She could get robbed or something, especially since she lives in a fucking mansion."

Gwen and Heather walked further inside, not seeing Leanne anywhere.

"I'm starting to think this might be a trap," Gwen said.

"It's a trap!" Heather jokingly yelled.

"Not funny Heather," Gwen said.

The two girls saw a random piece of paper with an arrow pointing up and left.

"I think she wants us to go to her room," Gwen said, "Let's just get this over with I guess."

Gwen and Heather walked up the stairs and into Leanne's room, where they found Leanne standing in the doorway. She decided to shove her fingers in the other girls' mouths. Judging by the fact that they tasted like cum, she had clearly been masturbating before the teenage girls arrived.

"Hello ladies, so nice of you to join me," Leanne said, trying to sound sophisticated. She was dressed in a nurse-outfit, and was clearly going for some kind of roll play type thing, "Sorry about the surprise opening, but I thought you girls might like what it tasted like. So… was I right?"

Neither Gwen nor Heather said anything.

"Feel free to say I'm wrong if you think I was wrong." Leanne said, once again trying to make herself look sophisticated.

"Um… I was too startled to really taste anything," Gwen managed to squeak out. That wasn't quite true, but she thought it was better than saying nothing.

"Right well… you girls have an appointment right now, so why don't you lie down, and… ahem… make yourselves comfortable." Saying an appointment was a reference to her nurse's outfit, just in case you didn't pick up on it.

The two girls laid down, and, well, to make a long story short, they had a hot lezzie threesome. Both Gwen and Heather loved Leanne's boobs, they were extremely big (at the very least an 'E' cup,) very soft and round… almost certainly fake (although they never actually asked her,) but very nice nonetheless. After they finished, the three girls were lying in bed, when Leanne checked the time.

"Y'know, as much as I'd just like to lie here with you two," Leanne said, "I kinda had a whole night planned, and we have dinner reservations at 9 for the 3 of us. So we should probably start getting ready."

"What time is it?" Gwen asked.

"It's 7:14," Leanne said, still trying to sound like a smartass.

"I don't think we're gonna need 2 hours to get ready," Heather said.

"Well, it will take you a really long time to get ready, especially with me here," Leanne said, "Besides, I still have to drive there. But first I gotta take a shower." Leanne got up to go take a shower, but before she opened the bathroom door, she turned around and said, "Y'know, if you two also wanna take a shower, we could save time by… y'know."

Next thing you know, all three girls were in the shower, washing each other's bodies. When they got out, Leanne went into her closet to pick out dresses for the two younger girls.

"Now, the place where were going is kinda fancy," Leanne said, "So you're gonna have to wear something kinda nice. Thankfully, I have a few dresses that look classy, but are really sexy at the same time. We're all approximately the same size, right?" Leanne asked.

"Why are we doing all this?" Gwen asked, "Fancy restaurants bore the fuck out of me."

"Yeah, I'm more of a casual type of girl too," Heather said.

"So am I?" Leanne said, "But I want this night to be special. Which means we're gonna have to spend a lot of time on hair and makeup as well."

After about 45 minutes (a length which Leanne expected would be much longer,) picking out clothes and fixing hair and makeup and whatnot, the three girls were ready to go.

"Wait, before we go," Leanne said, "I just want to say hi to Joanne."

"Oh yeah, about Joanne," Heather said, "Are you sure it's a good idea just leaving her at home alone?"

"I leave her home alone all the time, it's no big deal." Leanne said.

Leanne walked into Jo's room, knocked on the door, opened it anyways when Jo didn't answer, and caught her dildoing her vagina.

"Hey Jo," Leanne said, "How do I look?"

"Could you please get out of here, mom?" Jo said, "I'm kinda busy."

"Just check out how Gwen and Heather look." Leanne pointed to the two girls standing right next to her, "Don't they just look really fuckable?"

"Mom, I'm 11! Why do you keep trying to hook me up with older girls?"

"I'm not trying to hook you up, I'm just asking for your opinion," Leanne said, "But if you're going to be a bitch, that's fine. Gwen, Heather, let's go!"

Leanne, Gwen, and Heather left the Cunningham's house and got in Leanne's car. Both Gwen and Heather decided to sit in the back of the 5-seat, 2-row car so they could talk on the way there.

Jo, who was still in the house, knew that Leanne and her "friends" were now gone, and decided to make a phone call.

"Hello?" The person on the other end of the phone said.

"Hey, it's me Jojo."

"I know, I have your number saved on my phone."

"Leanne and her little friends are gone, so you can come over now."

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit." The person said.

"Tonight's gonna be so fucking awesome." Jo said, before ending her phone call and smiling evilly.

Meanwhile, back in Leanne's car, the milf asked the two younger women:

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to, but I think it would be really hot if you two touched each other on the way to our destination."

"Um… we'll pass, thanks." Gwen said. Not that she would've minded touching Heather in the back of a car, or even touching Heather in the back of the car for the enjoyment of Leanne, but she just wasn't in the mood. And by the look on Heather's face, she probably just wasn't in the mood either.

"Oh well…" Leanne said, "There'll be plenty of time for that stuff later tonight."

Because the place was far away, Leanne reached her destination a little bit later than she had intended, at about 9:15 or 9:20.

"Reservation for three at 9 pm," Leanne said as she entered the restaurant, and the waiter showed them to their table. Gwen and Heather sat on one side of the four-seated table, Leanne sat on the other.

"Here," Leanne said, "I took the liberty of getting both of you fake IDs; you can thank me later."

"What do we need fake IDs for?" Gwen asked.

"You really don't know?"

Leanne handed Gwen and Heather their fake IDs. Gwen looked at hers and saw that it had her real name and birth day (May 5) but her birth year was changed to 1986 so, according to the ID, she was 21 years old. She looked over at Heather's and saw that Leanne did the exact same thing with hers. At first Gwen didn't get it… and then it hit her.

"Oh… you got us fake IDs so we can buy alcohol?" Gwen blurted out, and Leanne shushed her.

"Not so loud, girl," Leanne said very quietly, "I don't want all the stiffs in here knowing I'm buying wine for two teenagers."

Because there weren't that many people in that restaurant at the time, the waitress came fairly quickly. Leanne said they still needed more time to order, so the waitress left, then came back a little bit later. All three girls ordered different meals, but they did all get the same red wine. Heather was actually a little bit nervous when handing the lady her ID, but she tried her best not to show it, and the woman either didn't notice her nerves or frankly didn't care. Heather did notice something rather strange though, Leanne's ID wasn't her real ID either. She had her really birth date, but not her real name, going by the name Leanne Gale instead. After the waitress left, she asked Leanne why that was.

"I've been going by Leanne Gale lately. I don't want people to know I'm James Cunningham's widow, as that's a lot of unwanted attention, even for me."

"Oh… yeah, that make sense." Heather said, before turning to talk to Gwen, "How nervous were you before the waitress saw your identification?" She asked.

"A little nervous, but it wasn't that bad." Gwen said.

"Really? I was almost shaking I was so nervous." Heather said.

"That's because you're too much of a good girl," Gwen joked, "You need to be more rebellious, like me."

"Hey… I think both of you are pretty bad girls," Leanne said, "Otherwise you wouldn't have come here in the first place."

"Leanne, you're the naughtiest out of all of us," Heather said, a little too loudly which caused one old fuck in the corner to shoot her a disapproving look. Leanne and Gwen just giggled.

**After the meal**

"So, how did you like the wine?" Leanne asked.

"Meh… it's not really my thing," Gwen said.

"What about you Heather?" Leanne asked.

"It's not bad I guess…" Heather said.

"Maybe we'll just get you two different wines next time," Leanne said, "Anyways… you wanna go back to my place now for some more hot sexy times… this was kinda the third part of what I'd planned."

"I'm down," Gwen said, "Heather?"

"Fuck yeah, let's go!"

Leanne drove the two girls back to her house. Joanne and her mystery friend pretended to be asleep once the three older girls arrived. Leanne brought a few beers from the kitchen, which the girls drank in the bedroom before getting in the bed for another round of steaming hot lezzie sex. After they were finished, and lying in Leanne's bed a little bit tipsy and completely worn out from the night, Leanne asked:

"So… how did you girls like it? Please be honest…"

"That was…" Gwen started to say, "Fucking amazing! The dinner was kinda meh, but that was probably the best sex I've ever had."

"I don't usually agree with Gwen 100%," Heather said, "But she's completely right. Next time, please take us to a different place if we're going to go out… but there better fucking be a next time."

"I knew you girls would like it," Leanne said, "And I'll let you in on a little secret… you two girls are the hottest people, man or woman, that I've ever fucked. So, do you think you can make your secret little lezzie twosome into a secret little lezzie threesome?"

"We'll think about it," Heather said.

"Well, we exchanged numbers earlier," Leanne said, "Just call me when you've reached a decision."

_But it's pretty fucking obvious which decision they're going to make, _Leanne thought, _they might be hesitant at first, but they're not gonna be able to resist me. And I don't think I can resist them… at least I hope I can't… wait, am I actually starting to like these two girls? I can't fucking like people, I'm Leanne Cunningham; I don't fucking like people…_

**Time: 30 September 2007**

"Hello?" Leanne asked.

"Hi Leanne, it's me, Gwen." Gwen said.

"Oh hey Gwennie… so what's your… um… final verdict, y'know, on turning your friends with benefits relationship into a full-time three-way FWB thing."

"Oh yeah, about that…" Gwen said, "You're in… for now."

"YAY!" Leanne squealed, "Oh thank you!"

"Well, you don't sound excited at all," Gwen said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm just happy. It's been a while since I've been in this kind of scenario… I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Lindsay's gonna be so fucking pissed when she hears I'm fucking her two best friends."

"Leanne… please don't tell Lindsay."

"Why not?"

"Because we don't want to get into any kind of trouble with her." Gwen said.

"You won't. She'll be mad at me, not you."

"Leanne, just don't."

"Okay fine." Leanne said, "You win."

**Time: 1 October 2007**

September rolled by and October began. Nothing really appeared to change at first: Duncan and Courtney were still dating, Duncan was still a closet bisexual, Lindsay and Amber were still in a secret relationship, Gwen, Heather, and Leanne were still secret friends with benefits, Gwen was still dating Tyler, Heather was still dating Cody, Geoff was still dating Brittney, Ezekiel was still forever alone, and Rudy was still seeing Ashley, who kept getting him to do really disturbing things with her that no Grade 6 should ever normally do. However, things were about to change, for both the better and the worse. But one thing was for sure: change was absolutely, completely, inevitable.

**A/N: I know I'm gonna have someone bitch at me about the fact that his chapter was more character development than it was plot development. I don't care: a lot of the characters had gotten a little bit stagnant and I felt they needed to be re-energized. And I know that Rudy didn't play a major role in this chapter again, and he is something of a fan favourite among my readers, but I just wasn't quite sure what to do with him in this scenario. Don't worry, I promise he will play a role in Chapter 29.**


	29. XXIX: The Book of Leanne

**Chapter 29**

**The Book of Leanne**

**A/N: I should probably work on my other story, Total Drama: Special FX, at some point, but I'm just feeling it with this one and not really feeling it with the other one. I'll get to that story eventually, but for now here's Chapter 29.**

**Time: 1 October 2007**

After school, Rudy was standing outside with a couple of his friends. He decided that this would be a good time to start bragging.

"Hey guys," Rudy said, "Guess who's picking me up today?"

"Who? You're mommy?" his friend Chris Stewart teased.

"My mom's dead you fucking asshole," Rudy said.

"Right, well…" Chris said.

"No, but seriously, my girlfriend's picking me up today, so y'all get to finally meet her."

"You mean that 15 year old chick who you keep talking about but we never actually get to see," Rudy's friend, Damian Lee, said.

"Yeah, her. Well, y'all get to see her today. I told her to wear something extra sexy, so… try not to start drooling," Rudy smugly said.

"Whatever, Rudy," Chris said, "I guarantee that this chick is either really ugly, a tranny, or your sister."

"My sister? Fuck no, of course she's not my fucking sister, who the hell do you think I am, Nellie Parker?"

"Hey!" Nellie said, "I've already told you like 30 times, I did not fuck my sister!"

"Nellie, we saw you on the couch making out with Izzy," Rudy said, "You two not have gone all the way but there was definitely something."

"Yeah, do your parents condone this type of shit," Damian asked, "My dad would kill me and my sister if we started practicing incest."

"Y'know," Chris said, "To be honest, I'd fuck all of your sisters; especially all three of them at once. Imagine that, a foursome with Gwen, Heather, and Izzy… yeah, that would work."

"Be careful Chris," Nellie said, "It'd be really awkward if you just creamed your pants right in front of all of us."

"Fucking relax, Nellie," Chris said, "I'm just talking about girls that I think are hot. But speaking of hot older sisters… where's Jo?"

"I don't know," Rudy said, "Probably taking her daily routine of 10 cocks after school… seriously, what a slut."

"Why are you guys talking about me," Jo, who happened to show up at that time, said.

"We're talking about hot older sisters," Damian said, "And whenever someone talks about hot older sisters, you gotta talk about Lindsay. Fucking hottest chick I've ever seen in my life."

"For once, I actually agree with you Damian," Chris said, "She is so fucking sexy."

"I'm a completely straight girl," Nellie said, "And I'd do her."

"If you're a completely straight girl, than how come we all saw you making out with your sister?" Damian asked.

"I was not making out with Izzy!" Nellie yelled, "Have you ever kissed a sibling before? That's all it was, it was just a friendly peck, and then I happened to trip and fall on top of her and you fuckers showed up at exactly the wrong time."

"Nellie…" Rudy said, "Her hand was inside your skirt. Please explain that."

"Now you're just bullshitting; that never happened." Nellie said.

"Let me settle this," Jo said, "Yes, her hand was definitely in your pants, and yes, you were definitely making out with your sister."

At this point, Natalie looked like she was so pissed, she was about to take some kind of lethal weapon and just start killing everyone. However, at about that moment, a cute little four-seat car showed up at Rudy's school, and Ashley Sagan got out of it.

"Hey Rudy," Ashley said, "You ready to go?"

All of Rudy's friends were simply staring at Ashley, with a mix of confusion and bewilderment.

"Dude, there's no way she's your girlfriend," Chris said, "She's probably like your babysitter or something."

"She's definitely my girlfriend!" Rudy protested.

"Prove it." Chris said.

As soon as Chris said 'prove it,' Ashley grabbed Rudy's face and pulled him in for a French kiss. This satisfied Rudy's friends, and Rudy was about to pull away to say 'I told you so,' but Ashley kept holding on. Eventually, she reached for the front of his jeans, which was when Rudy finally managed to pull away and say, "Now do you believe she's my girlfriend?"

All of Rudy's friends nodded dumbfoundingly.

"Okay," Rudy said, "Now let's go, Ashley."

After Rudy and Ashley got in the car and drove off, Ashley said, turning to look at her boyfriend, "Sorry I got a little carried away there, baby. I wanted to prove to those guys that I was your girl, and then once I started making out with the sexiest man alive, I just couldn't stop myself. So… we cool?"

"Yeah… sexiest man alive? Okay, that'll do."

"I know you're still kind of just a kid, but every time I look at you, all I can think is _'wow'!"_

"Um… eyes on the road, Ash."

"Oh yeah… right. Hey Rudy, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Well… ever since I started telling people that you and I were dating, I've been getting a lot of mean comments from boys. They're calling me 'pedophile' and 'diaper sniper' and stuff like that. I'd just like to say I feel safer around you."

"Thank. Wait… you're older than me though? Aren't I supposed to be the one who feels safer around you?" Rudy asked.

"Well…" Ashley said, "I'll make you a deal; you make me feel safe from mean teenage boys, and I'll make you feel safe from Michael Jackson."

Ashley wasn't usually very witty, so Rudy laughed even harder than he usually would if someone made a joke like that, and Ashley laughed along with him.

Ashley ended up driving her boyfriend to Rudy's house, and when Rudy unlocked and opened the door, he saw Ace standing in the hallway.

"Rudy… could you leave just for a moment," Ace said, "Ashley and I are gonna have a little girl to girl talk, okay?"

"Um… okay, I guess." Rudy said, and promptly went to his room.

"So what do you wanna talk to me about, Ms. Morrow?" Ashley asked.

"Okay listen, I know you don't want to hear this, but just hear me out, okay?" Ace began, "I know you really like Rudy…"

"Like? He means the world to me." Ashley said.

"Okay, well." Ace started to sweat, "I know he makes you really happy, and I'm sure you make him really happy too. If you were the same age, you would be a perfect couple. But… one of the hallmarks of middle school is that you have relationships, but no one's really that serious about them. By being in a very serious relationship with Rudy, you're kinda robbing him of his childhood."

"So… what do you want me to do?"

"I… I want you to break up with him."

Immediately Ashley flew into rage, "No!" She screamed, "He's my boy toy, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"I'm not forcing you to break up with him, it's still your life," Ace said, but Ashley wasn't really listening.

"You horrible bitch!" Ashley screamed, "You will never make me break up with Rudy! You probably just want us to break up so you can have him for yourself!"

"Have him for myself?" Ace actually started to laugh, "Listen honey, I'm a 39 year old woman, and Rudy is my step-son. So no… 10 year old cock is not for me, thanks."

Ashley was starting to get really pissed off, "You don't need to be such a bitch!" she yelled, and she moved closer to Ace and tried to seem intimidating.

Ace; however, had different opinions about Ashley's attempts at scaring the older woman, "Why are you standing so close to me? Are… are you hitting on me? Well, 15 year old pussy isn't really for me either, but I'm flattered you find me so attractive. Seriously though, not every woman in her thirties is attracted primarily to teenage girls."

Ashley now looked like she wanted to tear Ace's head from the top of her body, but she probably also knew that Ace would kick her ass in a fight. So she simply turned around and left, going upstairs to find Rudy in his room.

"Your mom's a bitch!" Ashley screamed at her boyfriend.

"Wow… okay, what happened?"

Ashley then proceeded to tell him everything that happened, although she did exaggerate a little bit.

"Oh… wow," Rudy said, "Well, that wasn't very nice of Ace."

"Yeah, I don't know why she'd do that," Ashley said, "But make her stop."

"How?"

"I don't know, bitch slap her or something."

"I can't bitch slap her, she's my mom. Well, my step-mom, but still. Maybe, I'll just talk to her."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Meanwhile, Gwen, along with Heather (who was still staying at the Morrow residence due to regular fights with her dad,) and Lindsay (who was hanging out with Gwen and Heather that night,) entered the front door to hear Rudy and Ashley complaining upstairs and Ace sitting on a couch near the front door, looking rather annoyed.

"I'm kinda starting to hate Rudy's girlfriend," Ace said.

"You mean Ashley? Yeah, okay she's kinda stupid, but I don't see what's so bad about her." Lindsay said.

"She flipped shit at me for merely suggesting that she might be better off breaking up with Rudy. I just don't want to see Rudy's childhood ruined by one girl." Ace said.

"I don't think you should interfere," Lindsay said, "Eventually Rudy will dump her ass and get a real girl. But yeah, I could see why she would annoy the piss out of someone."

**Time: 4 October 2007**

"Joanne!" Leanne yelled; no reply.

"Joanne!" Leanne yelled again, once again there was no reply.

Leanne burst open the door into her daughter's room and said, "Joanne?"

"What the hell do you want mom?" Jo asked, "I was on the fucking phone."

"Yeah, well. I'd just like to tell you that Gwen and Heather are coming over tonight, so… try to be a little bit friendly. Oh yeah, and I'll kill you if I catch you spreading your legs for them. They're my girls, okay?"

"Relax mom, why do you always assume I'm trying to steal whoever you're fucking at the time?"

"Maybe I'm a little bit paranoid," Leanne said, "Just try to be on your best behaviour tonight, okay?"

"Alright mom, I got it." Jo said, and Leanne left the room after that. Jo then picked the phone back up.

"Sorry babe," Jo said, "But you're not gonna be able to come over tonight. Leanne's bringing her little lovers over."

"Aw, that's too bad," the other person said, "I was really excited for tonight."

"Yeah, well… tomorrow?" Jo offered.

"Listen," the other person said, "I don't know if I want to do something like this, constantly in mortal fear of everyone else finding out… I mean, I love you Joanne Cunningham, but I could get in a lot of trouble for this."

"Listen baby," Jo said, "As long as we're together, nothing's gonna happen to you. Nothing's gonna happen to either of us."

"Alright… I trust you." The other person said, "Although that could end up being the death of me."

Later that evening, Gwen and Heather showed up at the Cunningham house, and Leanne was sure to greet them both as soon as she possibly could.

"Hello my little girls," Leanne teased, "ready for some fun tonight?"

"Is that the first thing you think about?" Gwen asked, "Sex?"

"Yes," Leanne said, and pulled Gwen in for a lustful kiss.

As expected, later that night, after dinner, the three of them proceeded upstairs into Leanne's bedroom and made love. But it was what happened after the sexy times that was the highlight of the night.

Both Gwen and Heather were in a spooning position facing Leanne, to her right and left respectively. Leanne was lying flat on her back, with her arms wrapped around the two adolescents.

"So Leanne?" Heather asked, "We've been doing this for a few days now, and I still don't really know that much about you."

"Oh goodie," Leanne said, "This is the part where I get to tell my life story… Yay!"

"Your entire life story?" Heather asked, "I was only asking for a few details, but if you want to tell your entire life story…"

"Well, I'm not gonna tell my entire life story. I'm not gonna say, like, on 12 June, 2000, I took a massive shit; because that's not really relevant information. But if I'm gonna tell my story… I need a favour."

"What?"

"I'll tell my story if you two let me fuck you in the ass with a strap-on after I'm done?"

"Ass?" You mean like, anal?" Gwen asked.

"Well, yeah." Leanne said.

"But… that would fucking hurt."

"Have you ever tried it?"

"Heather and I tried a little anal finger penetration," Gwen said, "But I didn't really like it."

"Yeah, me neither." Heather said.

"Well, you'll like it when I do it. Actually, it'll probably hurt like hell at first, but after a little while it'll feel like the greatest thing in the world. So what's it gonna be: anal sex and story time, or none of the above?"

"Alright fine," Gwen said, "But you're telling us your history first."

"Fair enough." Leanne said.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Time: 18 August 1973**_

_On this day, the girl known as Leanne Gale, who would later become Leanne Cunningham, was born._

_**Time: 18 August 1977**_

_Leanne's fourth birthday. Her entire family was there for that day, well, by whole family I mean her mom and dad, George and Rita Gale, as well as her older siblings, Mike, 16, Dave, 14, Richard, 12, and Kyle, 10. Being the youngest and the only girl in a family of 7 (5 kids, 2 parents,) it was common for Leanne to be either ignored or smothered, and there never seemed to be any in between. On this day, her birthday, it was definitely the latter._

"_Happy birthday, my baby girl!" George exclaimed with excitement that afternoon, after Leanne blew out the candles on her cake. Not surprisingly, there were 4 of them._

"_Yeah," Rita said, "You're 4 now, isn't that wonderful?"_

"_Someday I'm gonna be as old as you mommy," Leanne said._

"_I'm not old," Rita responded bluntly._

_That day was a happy memory overall for the young Leanne, but something that happened that night deeply disturbed Leanne. Mike and Dave were out at some party, Richard was spending the night at his girlfriend's house, and Kyle was having a sleepover with his friends, meaning the only people in the house were 'daddy', 'mommy' and little Leanne. Leanne; however, couldn't fall asleep that night, because of this:_

"_What the hell are you doing, you fucking whore!" George shouted._

"_She's just a friend, honestly," Leanne said._

"_Bullshit she's just a friend," George said, "I saw the way you two were looking at each other, you fucking whorish dykes. If you want me to be your man, you better prove that I'm still your man, and not some skanky ass whore. And you can prove that by sucking my cock!"_

"_George please, I'm not in the mood."_

_Suddenly Leanne heard a thundering noise, followed by some whimpering and crying. Leanne jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see what was going on, but at that same time, George ran up the stairs and caught the young girl in her tracks._

"_Leanne, baby," George said, "Are you wondering what that noise was?"_

"_Yeah… what happened daddy?"_

"_Don't worry about it, Rita just fell down. She'll be alright, now go back to bed sweetie."_

"_Um… okay daddy." Was all Leanne could really say. But deep down, she was worried. She didn't know what had truly happened to Rita and she could tell that George was anxious about something."_

_**Time: 24 September 1979**_

_Rita had been picking Leanne up from school for a few years now, and she had begun to notice a disturbing trend. All the rest of the girls, and the guys for that matter, could be seen playing with the other kids. Some groups were all girls, some were all guys and some were mixed, but everyone had someone. That wasn't the case with Leanne, as whenever Rita showed up, Leanne would never be seen with anyone, she was always chilling by herself. Rita hoped that this was just because she preferred alone time at the end of the day; however, that wasn't the case._

_Leanne didn't have any friends during her time in elementary school. She was a very pretty young girl, but didn't endear herself to her classmates very much, usually by being very moody and saying mean things about other people, also for being very quiet. She loved music, but not the kind of music that all the other kids liked, and she liked to draw in her sketchbook way more than anyone else. A lot of boys took to making fun of her, most girls just ignored her. She pretended that she didn't care, but in reality, she was very hurt by her peer's actions._

_Not that things at home were any better. The incident that occurred on the night of her fourth birthday seemed to happen more and more, where George and Rita would spend the night screaming and yelling at each other, which would often end in some kind of loud noise. And often times, the next morning, Rita could be seen with either extra makeup on or a bruise somewhere, and when she had a bruise, she would claim that she fell down the stairs or tripped over something or… anything along those lines. Leanne could feel that something was wrong, but she didn't quite know what._

_Also, sometimes when George would go out for the night, Leanne brought a woman over, whose name was Tara Barkley. That was fine, but then, sometimes, when Leanne was supposed to be in bed, she would sneak out of her room and see Rita and Tara hugging and kissing, not just in a friendly way, but in the same way that 'mommy' and 'daddy' were supposed to. At this point in her life, Leanne had no idea what a lesbian was, so she was just as confused as any little kid in this scenario. On this day, after being picked up from school, she decided to ask Rita about that._

"_Hey mommy," Leanne said. She always called her parents 'mommy' and 'daddy' when she was a little girl._

"_Yeah honey," Rita said._

"_Is Tara a boy?"_

"_Um… no. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, yesterday I saw you and her on the couch, hugging and kissing and acting like you and daddy do sometimes," Leanne said._

"_Well… Tara's a girl, but… she's a girl that likes other girls."_

"_Oh… is that possible?"_

"_Yeah, of course it's possible. I'm also a girl who likes other girls. And if you become a girl who likes girls, that would be perfectly fine with me."_

"_Ok." Leanne said._

"_But now there's something I have to ask you." Rita said, "How come you never play with any of the other kids in your class?"_

"_Because I don't really want to," Leanne said._

"_Well why don't you want to?" Rita asked._

"_Um… no reason."_

"_Leanne, it's easy to tell when you're lying. Just tell me the truth."_

"_Alright… well, I just think that nobody likes me."_

"_Nonsense. People will like you if you actually go out and try to meet people. Yeah, okay, not everyone is going to like you, but a good number of people will, you just have to find those people."_

_**Time: 1 January 1980**_

"_Welcome to the 80s!" George shouted when the bell hit._

"_It's a new decade now!" Leanne exclaimed excitedly._

"_Yeah baby, it is," George said, "So everyone make New Year's Resolutions, mine is that I will try to get along with my wife more," He said, putting his arm around Rita's waist._

"_Aw, thanks baby," Rita said, "I will try to appreciate the good things that George does, and not just focus on the small little bad things."_

_The two parents embraced for a kiss, and then Leanne's older brothers Dave, Richard, and Kyle (Mike was away at college at this point,) said their New Year's Resolutions._

"_What about you, Leanne?"_

"_I… I want a boyfriend."_

_George was taken aback by this. Rita showed no change in her expression._

"_A boyfriend. Leanne, baby, you're only 6 years old. You're way too young to have a boyfriend."_

"_But daddy…"_

"_No buts, Leanne. Think of a new one."_

"_Um… get a new box of pencil crayons?" Leanne said hopefully._

"_Now that's a good girl," George said, and Leanne breathed a sigh of relief, even though Leanne knew that what she had just said made absolutely no sense whatsoever._

_Later that night, Leanne was in bed, but couldn't sleep, because all she could hear was George screaming at Leanne, telling her she was "corrupting her daughter," followed by a whole bunch of smacks. That was the night it finally dawned on her what those smacks were. Leanne paced around her room, trying to convince herself that her dad wasn't beating her mom, but no matter what she told herself as possible alternative explanations, those mental images of George hitting Rita, followed by Rita crying on the floor, remained in her head._

_**Time: 4 July 1980**_

_Leanne loved summer break. She hated going to school, partly because she found class boring, partly because she hated how her classmates treated her, and partly because she just liked doing absolutely nothing. However, this summer would be different. Throughout the past few months, George had been telling her more and more that Rita was poisoning her mind, and she was trying to make her some kind of 'whore' and that George would make her a moral person and not some kind of 'dirty skank.' Leanne also learned that George and Rita were getting a 'divorce,' and July the fourth, Independence Day of all days, would be when they would be moving into two separate houses. It was agreed that the three boys would be able to switch back and forth between the two houses whenever they want; however, George demanded that he keep Leanne full-time. Rita, not wanting to start a fight, agreed. And so from that day onward, Leanne was living solely with George._

_**Time: 18 August 1983**_

_It was the day of Leanne's tenth birthday. It had been over three years since she had lived with her mother, but Leanne never truly forgot about the woman who raised her for the first several years of her life. Occasionally sometimes she still thought about her. At first, Rita was sometimes allowed to talk to Leanne when she came over to drop the boys off, but soon that was put to a stop. For about 3 years, the most contact Leanne ever had with her mother was a nod and a smile whenever they happened to see each other, usually when Rita was dropping Kyle off (her three eldest brothers had all moved out by now and were all either in college or starting their own careers.) _

_During that time, Leanne grew closer and closer to her father. Remember, she was never allowed to see her mother, her three eldest brothers were gone, Kyle spent most of his time at his mom's house, and her only friend from school, a girl named Sabrina Kelly, would leave every summer on vacation with her parents. So during summer time, George was really the only other person in her life. And over the course of those three years, George made Leanne transition into more of a mother-like role. She would often do most of the work around the house, she learned how to cook, etc. Although George had his friends from work, and his four eldest sons, he would constantly tell Leanne that she was the most important person in her life, which made the young girl feel good. However, it also made her feel a little bit nervous, as sometimes she felt that George was a little bit too close to her._

_On this day, her birthday, George took her to see a movie she had wanted to see for quite some time. After that, the two cuddled in George's bed, which was not that uncommon for Leanne. However, tonight George definitely crossed the line._

"_Leanne, baby," George said._

"_Yeah daddy?" Even at 10, she still called her father 'daddy.'_

"_I remember a few years ago, on New Year's Eve; you said that the one thing you wanted was a boyfriend."_

"_Oh, I remember that daddy." Leanne said._

"_Well, do you want to see what it's like?"_

"_Um… okay daddy."_

_George began to pull his pants off, exposing his manhood, which was already semi-erect._

"_Baby, I want you to start sucking my dick," George said._

_At this stage in her life, Leanne knew what sex was, she knew about sexual organs, she knew how babies were made, and she knew what a blowjob was. She didn't know what incest was, but even in her limited knowledge, she felt that there was something wrong and unnatural about a parent having sex with his offspring._

"_But daddy…" Leanne started to protest, but George put his finger to her lips._

"_Shush baby," George said, "I know it feels weird, but relationships like this are actually very common. Besides, you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and I can't bear to see you with some other guy."_

"_Aw… thanks daddy," Leanne said, and began sucking him off._

_**End Flashback:**_

"Listen," Leanne said, "I'm gonna pause here just for a second, because there's something I need to clarify; I was not raped that night. Yes, he took advantage of my youthfulness and naivety for his own creepy sexual desires, and yes, he did use his authority to pressure me into incest with him, and I'm not saying that he was in the right because he most certainly wasn't. But there's a difference between being pressured and/or tricked into sex and being forced into it. He did not threaten me with anything if I didn't have sex with him, he didn't even really use coercion. What he did was bad, but it wasn't rape. Anyways…"

_**Flashback:**_

_**Time: 23 November 1983**_

_Ever since that first day, on her birthday, Leanne and George would have sex more and more often. Leanne, at the time, assumed it was completely normal, and George took advantage of her naivety. He was hoping that by the time she found out that incest was wrong, she would be too deep within the relationship to simply stop. He also concluded that, although he did not want to hurt Leanne, he would use a little bit of brute force if absolutely necessary. _

_On this day, the twenty-third of November, Leanne and her (only) friend Sabrina Kelly were talking about things, mostly about sex._

"_I can't wait until I have sex for the first time," Sabrina said, "I know most girls think I'm weird for wanting this, but I think, the earlier you start, the better."_

"_I've already had sex," Leanne said, "It's pretty fun."_

_Sabrina squealed, "Oh my god, who was the lucky boy."_

"_George Gale," Leanne said._

"_Wait… you mean your dad?"_

"_Yeah, daddy said it's perfectly normal and healthy."_

"_Leanne, I don't know if that's the case."_

"_Oh relax Sabrina, what's the worst that can happen?" Leanne said._

"_Well… I don't know, it just feels kinda wrong," Sabrina said._

_**Time: 20 October 1984**_

_Over the course of about a year, really not much changed. George was still in an incestuous relationship with her daughter, and still, Sabrina was the only person who knew about what was going on. And there were many times when Sabrina would try and talk Leanne into ending the inappropriate conduct, but Leanne simply ignored her. And Sabrina didn't want to tell any adults, because she was worried about what might happen to Leanne. And it had now been over 4 years since the now 11 year old Leanne had spoken to her mother. On this day, that changed._

_Leanne spoke to George about hanging out with Sabrina for the day, he was skeptical at first, but he agreed. However, when Leanne and Sabrina were at the mall, Leanne ended up getting lost, and losing her friend. As she ran around the mall frantically looking for the other girl, she bumped into Rita Gale._

"_Mom? Is that you?" Leanne asked._

"_Um… Leanne? What the hell are you doing here all alone?"_

"_I was spending the day with my friend Sabrina, but I got lost."_

_At about that time, Sabrina showed up:_

"_Leanne, where the hell were you? Are…" She turned to the woman who Leanne was talking to, "Are you Leanne's mom?"_

"_Yes," Rita said._

"_I thought you weren't allowed to talk to her," Sabrina said. Leanne had told her a lot about her parents' problems._

"_I'm not," Rita said, "But we're here, and there's no way George will ever know. Anyways, do you want to spend some time with Tara and I at our house?"_

"_Sorry mom, I was kinda here with Sabrina." Leanne said._

"_Listen, Leanne, you should go," Sabrina said, "We can hang out anytime, but you aren't technically allowed to even see your mom, and you may not get a chance to see her again until you're 18. Besides, my dad's coming to pick me up soon anyways."_

"_Alright, thank you so much Sabrina!" Leanne said, and hugged her friend._

_A little bit later, Leanne was at Rita and Tara's home. She learned that Rita and Tara had been in a relationship for a long time, and wanted to get married, although that was illegal for homosexual couples. Leanne, meanwhile, told her mom about her life, and leaked the little inconvenient fact about her and her father._

"_He's been doing WHAT to you!" Rita yelled._

"_He and I have been having sex. What, isn't that normal?" Leanne asked._

"_No, it is most certainly not normal!" Tara said, "And I'm gonna call the police."_

_Tara reached to go get her telephone and call the police, but as soon as she started moving, the door was kicked down and a bullet went straight through Tara's head. She now deceased woman lay on the ground bleeding, and George stood in the doorway, with a very angry look on his face._

"_George…" was all Rita could manage to say, before George reloaded and shot his ex-wife in the head, instantly killing her as well. He then fixated his gaze onto Leanne, and she gulped._

"_Leanne baby," George said, "I know you wanted to see your mother, but she's an evil, evil woman. She and her dyke friend were just luring you here to rape you, and then turn you into one of them. Don't worry baby, daddy will always protect you."_

_George drove Leanne back to his house, where after Leanne assured him for the millionth time that Rita and Tara did not try to touch her, and after George gave some kind of incoherent half-assed answer as to why he had to kill them, the two of them commenced in a night of sex._

"_Leanne," George told her after they were done, "I should've told you this earlier, you can never tell anyone about you and I. Society doesn't like people like us, and if you start telling people, bad things will happen to daddy. So please don't, okay baby?"_

"_Okay daddy," Leanne said, and drifted off to sleep._

_**Time: 5 November 1985**_

_Over a year had passed since Leanne's mom was murdered. Leanne was now 12 years old, and was starting to develop into a woman. She was still best friends with Sabrina Kelly, and yes, Sabrina was still her only friend. However, Sabrina was starting to get some attention from some of the boys. Leanne always thought Sabrina was absolutely gorgeous, in a way she never thought she was. And the boys seemed to agree with her, as Leanne never got any attention from the men except comments on how weird she was._

_Well, she did get attention from one man who she'd rather not get attention from. George told her that she needed to go out and find a job so she could earn her own money. Leanne was actually eager to earn her own money, unlike most young pre-teens who absolutely despise having to earn their own crap. However, she could not find a job, even with George's help. She put together a résumé and all that, but she could not find work, until she was spotted by one very smooth looking man, who appeared to be somewhere in his fifties._

"_Why hello, lady," he said, and she turned around to pay attention, as not many people gave her compliments._

"_Say, you've got a fine ass there, and a pretty little face," the man said, "Small tits, but I suppose that's not the end of the world. Anyways, call me Dr. Jenkins."_

"_Hi Dr. Jenkins…" Leanne said, very nervous about what was about to happen._

"_I heard through the grapevine that you were looking for some, ahem… employment."_

"_Yes… yes I am." Leanne said._

"_How would you like to work for me? It's the perfect job, relatively easy hours, make fairly good money, and…" this next part he whispered in the girl's ear, "you get to have sex for money."_

_Leanne had heard about prostitution before, but at first she didn't put 2 and 2 together. By the time she did, it was too late, she had already said yes… she was already a hooker._

"_Great," Dr. Jenkins said, "You'll start tomorrow, meet me at the whore house… I'll give you directions. You better be there though."_

'_What have I gotten myself into,' Leanne thought._

_**Time: 9 November 1985**_

"_So you're a hooker now?" Sabrina said, and couldn't help but laughing._

"_Yeah, it's my new job. You can't tell anyone though, I don't want those idiot boys to have another thing to tease me about, and daddy would kill me if he found out what my job actually was." Leanne said._

"_I can't believe my best friend is taking dicks in her ass for money," Sabrina said, chuckling lightly, and Leanne gave her a dirty look._

_**Time: 24 December 1985**_

_Christmas Eve. Most 12 year old girls would be spending time with family and friends, excited for what the next day might bring. Leanne; however, had to work. George wanted her in bed that night (the same bed that he's in, of course,) and Leanne was having difficulty coming up with an excuse as to why she would have to work on Christmas Eve. George was told that she was working at Wendy's, so she could tell he was starting to get suspicious as to what exactly this work was, but he didn't say anything apart from constantly asking if she was okay, to which she always replied, "yes daddy, I'm fine."_

_That night was an interesting one for her for another reason. At about 10 pm that night, when she was standing on her corner in her hooker "clothes," waiting for someone to show up, when a yellow sedan pulled up next to her. The window was rolled down, and there was only one person in the car, a very attractive young woman with a really bad haircut (it is the 80s after all…)_

_The unusual part about this was that the girl was attractive. In the month and a half that Leanne was working as a hooker, she had been with a few women, but most of the women she was with were like the men: old, ugly, fat, socially awkward, creepy, or more than one of the above. Some of the women she'd had sex with were kind of attractive, but none of them were anything close to this girl. If she had better hair, she would've been a perfect 10._

_The woman didn't say anything for a bit. She was wearing sunglasses (at night,) but it appeared as if she was staring at Leanne. Leanne wasn't sure if she was checking her out, or trying to figure out the best way to kill her, or something in between, and the younger girl probably would've been really scared if she wasn't distracted by this girl's mullet._

"_Um… nice hair," was all Leanne could think of saying. She was supposed to be nicer to her "customers" but she was really creped out now._

"_Nice tits," the mullet girl said. This was unusual, at that time, Leanne was barely an A-cup, so not a lot of people complimented her on her breasts. _

_Leanne, without saying anything, turned around and bent over a little bit to give this girl a view of her ass. She turned her head to see what this girl's reaction was, however, her facial expression was unchanged._

"_You don't look like a lesbian," Leanne said, "Why are you here?"_

"_Get in the car, and I'll tell you." The mullet girl said, once again with the same expression._

_Leanne was reluctant, but she basically expected some kind of normal routine, so she got in the mullet girl's car._

"_What's your name, hooker chick?" Mullet girl asked._

"_Leanne," Leanne said. Some girls went by some kind of alternative name when they were "working," like Candy or Barbie or something like that. Leanne, on the other hand, saw no need._

"_Well, Leanne," Mullet Girl said, "I need a girlfriend for the night, to make my boyfriend jealous. So… how much is it for the entire night?"_

"_You can't pay me for the entire night," Leanne said, "I can do 30 minutes, 1 hour, 2 hours… but I can't do the entire night."_

_Mullet Girl reached into her purse, and pulled out a large stack of money, and handed it to Leanne._

"_Here's $1400," Mullet Girl said, "You can count it yourself if you want. I'm sure both you and your pimp will appreciate that… it should be enough to make an… exception."_

_Leanne counted the money and saw that she had been given that amount, "Okay," Leanne said, "What do you want me to do?"_

"_Well, first we need to go to the movie theatre, to make Tim, my boyfriend, jealous," Mullet Girl said, "And then we have sex."_

"_Oh…"_

_Mullet Girl drove away, and Leanne had a question._

"_I don't get it," Leanne said, "Why don't you just ask one of your friends to be your girlfriend for the night to make this Tim guy jealous?"_

"_I could do that… but none of them are as hot as you are," Mullet Girl said with a smile, which made Leanne feel really good inside. Leanne also noticed that that was the first time she'd ever seen Mullet Girl's facial expression change._

_They arrived at the theatre, and Mullet Girl pointed out Tim outside, who was standing there smoking a cigarette._

"_Hey Tim," Mullet Girl said._

"_Hi Emily… who's the whore?"_

_Mullet Girl, whose name was apparently Emily, said: "Oh, that's Leanne. She's my new girlfriend."_

"_Oh…" Tim said, "She looks kinda young."_

"_Young? She's fucking sexy," Emily said._

"_A little bit, but… just look at her," Tim said, "She's way too young for you, Emily, and… I didn't even know you were into girls."_

"_Well, I'm a lesbian now," Emily said, "So how do you like that."_

"_Prove to me that you're a lesbian," Tim said, "I don't believe your lying bitch ass."_

_Emily turned to Leanne, grabbed her and kissed her. At first Leanne resisted, but as the kiss went on, she liked how it felt._

_After the kiss ended, Emily turned back to Tim, but Tim said, "I still don't believe you."_

"_Well what the hell do you want us to do?" Leanne said. Emily had asked her not to talk to Tim, but she was starting to get angry at this guy, "Do you want us to just have sex right in front of you or something?"_

"_Yes…" Tim said._

"_Well then fuck you," Leanne said._

"_Leanne, baby," Emily said. When she said that, it kinda disturbed Leanne a little bit, because it was exactly the same way her dad said it._

"_Listen Tim," Emily said, "Leanne's my bitch now, so that's just gonna be something you gotta deal with." She dragged Leanne back to her car and started driving away._

"_Sorry I spoke there," Leanne said._

"_No problem," Emily said, "Tim's been a giant dick lately. I'm considering dumping his ass. I'll get a new boyfriend eventually, for now, I need to find a ditch."_

_Emily eventually did find what she was looking for, and once she got there, she stopped the car._

"_So… I guess it's time for phase 2 now," Emily said, and once again, grabbed Leanne and roughly kissed her. The younger girl didn't have time to react; she simply followed Emily's lead. After a few seconds of kissing, Emily threw Leanne into the back of the car, jumped on top of her, and that's when the real fun began._

_**After the sex**_

_Emily and Leanne lay spooning in the back seat of the car, with Emily running her fingers through Leanne's hair._

"_So…" Leanne said awkwardly, and Emily laughed._

"_I think I might've found out something new about myself tonight," Emily said._

"_What?"_

"_Well, I never thought of myself as a lesbian, but this was way better than straight sex with Tim or any other guys," Emily said, "This was the best sex I've ever had. Off topic; how did you become a hooker anyways?"_

"_Well… Dr. Jenkins just kinda came up to me, and we talked… and he basically smooth-talked me into it." Leanne said._

"_Oh, I see. Y'know what… fuck this!" Emily suddenly shouted._

"_What?"_

"_It's so unfair that after what I just experienced, I'm gonna have to go back, if not to Tim, than to some other asshole," Leanne complained._

"_Why don't you just start going out with girls?" Leanne asked._

"_I… Yeah, why don't I?" Emily asked, "I can't believe I didn't just think of that before. Y'know what, fuck what society says, from now on, I am a lesbian! And I do have one particular girl in mind…"_

"_Who?" Leanne asked._

_Emily gave Leanne a look, it was a cross between "Are you fucking kidding me?" and "I want you, baby."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes, genius…" Emily said, and softly kissed her new lover._

_Leanne got home that morning at about 2:30 am. She was expecting an angry dad waiting for her; however, George had long since fallen asleep by the time she got back. Leanne breathed a sigh of relief._

_**Time: 5 March 1986**_

_As time went on, Emily and Leanne fell, for lack of a better term, madly in love. By the time their relationship had entered their third month, the two literally wanted to spend as much free time together as possible. However, they had to find secret times, because they're relationship would be considered taboo by mainstream society, not just because they were lesbians, but also because of the age difference. Emily Grossman was 17, a high school senior, and had just broken up with her most recent boyfriend, Tim, after a span of about 16 other dudes. Leanne Gale was in junior high, 12 years of age, and was obviously at a much different stage of her life. At first when Emily found out about Leanne's age, she was distraught, and wasn't sure if she wanted to continue a relationship with a girl 5 years younger than her, even if she didn't look like it. It didn't take long before Emily, half-jokingly, said "Fuck it, if I'm gonna be a lesbian, and date a prostitute, I might as well be a pedophile too."_

_Emily didn't really care about all the people Leanne would have to fuck as a prostitute, as she knew it was her job, it would pay much better than any other available jobs for a 12 year old girl, and as long as Leanne and Emily were still fucking, it was okay. However, there was one person who Leanne had also fucked, that Emily thought was extremely inappropriate._

"_Your dad did WHAT to you?"_

"_Daddy and I have been having sex for about two years now," Leanne said, "I don't see what the problem is, it's pretty normal isn't it?"_

"_No, it isn't normal. I never fucked my dad, the vast majority of girls on this planet have never fucked they're fathers. It isn't normal; it's twisted and fucked up. And wait… who told you it was normal?"_

"_He did."_

"_And I'm guessing he also told you that bad things will happen to him if you told anyone?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well bad things are gonna happen to him. Leanne, we're gonna fucking kill that piece of shit for what he's done to you."_

"_No… you can't do that. Couldn't we… I don't know; report him to the police or something?"_

"_And who are the cops gonna believe. A well-respected "family man" or a hooker and a high school slut?"_

"_Yeah, well… but that doesn't seem fair. I can't just kill him, he's my father."_

"_Leanne, just because you came from his jizz, doesn't mean he's your father. Fathers are supposed to protect their daughters, not rape them, taken advantage of their naivety, prevent them from seeing their mother, kill their mother and her girlfriend, and then be a sheltering douchebag all on top of that. He's a monster, and monsters deserve to be killed."_

"_How can I kill him though?" Leanne asked._

"_Just buy him coffee and slip some cyanide in it." Emily said, although frankly, she wasn't quite sure how well that would work, "Then dispose of the body."_

_Well, she did just that. She bought her dad a coffee, she knew he was a big coffee drinker, and then, that night, she found her dad lying on the floor. Dead. They called the police and told them that they just found him dead. _

_**Time: 6 March 1986**_

_After the incident; however, Leanne felt a little bit guilty. No matter how bad her dad was, he was still her dad. She decided to talk to Emily about this._

"_I don't blame you for feeling guilty," Emily said, "But you have to get over your guilt, baby. That man deserved to fucking die for what he did to you. And I believe that anyone else, who does things like that, deserves to be killed, by their victim no less."_

_You could legitimately make an argument that that speech was what made Leanne the kind of person she was for the next many years. Leanne Gale would end up killing many people over her time, either directly, or by getting someone else to do it for her, but she always felt as if their death was justified in one way or another. So I guess you could say that Emily created a monster._

_**Time: 16 January 1989**_

_The next few years were the happiest of Leanne's life. Leanne and Emily moved into their own little apartment, and for the next 3 years, it was just the two of them. After they killed George, Emily managed to convince the younger girl to quit her job as a prostitute, and also to drop out of school so they could be together more often, which Leanne didn't need a lot of convincing for, as she already hated school and had no chance of getting anywhere in the academic system, and wanted to spend as much time as possible with Emily. For the next 3 years, both girls worked many different jobs, both legal and illegal, but neither of them really cared as long as they had each other._

_However, the two girls changed during that time. Leanne became much more bold, daring, and ruthless. She was 15 at this time, and had now killed quite a few people. Her boldness also went into the bedroom, where she and Emily would experiment with their sexualities in ways they hadn't dreamed of before, and Leanne was initiating most of the action._

_Emily, on the other hand, probably went the other way. By April 16, 1989, she was 20 years old, but was clearly a different person than her 17 year old, semi-insane self. Her crazy, trademark mullet was changed for a more traditional hairstyle. She stopped dressing like a crazy person and started dressing like a slut, trying to get as much of her body showing as possible. She began talking to boys again, and there were several times where she appeared disinterested in Leanne. Leanne tried to do everything to keep the inevitable from happening, but eventually it did._

"_Leanne," Emily told the younger girl, "I… I…" She started to say, and choked up._

"_You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Leanne said._

"_Yes, I'm sorry. I've met a man named Todd Morrow. I really like you, Leanne, but I'm just not a lesbian. I'm sorry, if I was attracted to women more than men, than I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. But as much as I sometimes wish I was, I'm just not gay."_

_Leanne said nothing, and slowly left their flat, but inside she was seething with anger and rage. She felt betrayed by Emily, and contemplated killing her. Her thoughts were distracted, when she was pulled aside by a very good looking man._

"_Hey baby," He said, but when Leanne turned around, he could see she was visibly upset._

"_You look upset, what's wrong?" He asked._

"_I… just broke up with my partner," Leanne said monotonously._

"_Oh… well that's too bad. Anyways, my name's James… James Cunningham."_

_**End Flashback:**_

"So that's my life story, condensed into a few thousand words," Leanne said, "I think y'all know what happened from there. James and I had sex, started a relationship, got married, had 3 kids, and lived happily ever after until James got his brains blown out by yours truly."

"Wow… sounds like you had it kinda rough," Heather said.

"My life had its ups and downs," Leanne said, "By the way, I never did kill Emily, and I actually talked with her several times after we broke up… it's a good thing I didn't kill her, or else I wouldn't be with you, would I, Gwen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Emily Grossman? Does that name not ring a bell?"

It didn't for a second, and then it hit Gwen. Gwen had been so occupied with life lately, with her new family in Todd and Ace, and her new secret lovers in Heather and Leanne, that she completely forgot about Emily Grossman, her own fucking deceased mother.

"Oh my God!" Gwen yelled, "I can't believe I forgot about my own mom." She was mentally kicking herself at this point, and Leanne tried to calm her down.

"If it's any consolation, your mom was really cool when she was a teenager. Really hot too."

"Um… thanks?" Gwen said.

"By the way, a few months ago I tried to find Sabrina Kelly on Facebook. Turns out she died when she walked into a lawnmower while she was on acid a few years ago, so… that's that I guess. Now, if you two girls are ready, it's time to hold up your end of the bargain. So I want to see you're asses in the air, while I go get the dick and the lube."

**Time: 5 October 2007**

Heather woke up, but when she did, she wasn't in Leanne's bed, which is where she fell asleep, or in her room at Gwen's house, or in her bed back in her real home. She was in a dark room, which she vaguely remembered seeing but couldn't quite pin-point where exactly she was. She was sitting in a chair, which was reclined back a lot. She saw a small female figure in the distance, she was too short and her breasts and butt were too small to be Leanne, but she did seem slightly familiar. Heather looked around the room, it was dark, but she could see Gwen in a chair to her left. She noticed that Gwen wasn't wearing any clothes; she looked down and saw she was also nude.

"Where am I?" She heard Gwen ask, "Heather, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Heather said, "How did we get here?"

"I brought you here," the girl said, "And I think it would help if I turned the lights on."

She turned the light in this room on, and Gwen and Heather instantly saw that this female figure was Joanne Cunningham, Leanne's youngest daughter.

"Jo…" Gwen said.

"Why are we in here? And why are we naked?" Heather asked.

"Could you keep your voice down, I don't want to wake up Leanne," Jo said, "I brought you in here because I'm worried about you."

"Worried?"

"Listen; Leanne has this ability to brainwash people into becoming… for lack of a better term, her puppet. I've seen her do this many times before, and I don't want you two to be her next victims."

"Relax," Gwen said, "We're just having sex."

"That's how it always starts out," Jo said, "With some kind of relationship, usually a sexual one. Sooner or later you'll start to lose your own individuality, and then you'll do whatever Leanne asks you to do. And once she's done having sex with you, when she either no longer finds you attractive or thinks you're annoying or whatever, she'll either kill you, get one of her other puppets to kill you, or talk you into killing yourself."

"Bullshit," Heather said, although in reality she wasn't so confident, "I think you need to chill out. Nothing really bad's gonna happen."

"Listen," Jo said, "I'm in a relationship right now. I can't tell you who it's with, but let me just say that she and I are very happy. But we can't trust Leanne and tell her about it, because she'll use it as blackmail to get something, probably sex, from me or her. Most likely her, although incest has never been above Leanne before."

"So you don't feel comfortable telling your mom about your lesbian lover," Gwen said, "That's not unusual in any way, that doesn't mean that she's going to destroy our individuality and then kill us when she isn't down to fuck any more. Stop being so paranoid, Jo, it just makes you look like a massive bitch."

"Okay," Jo said, "But don't say you weren't warned."

**Time: 7 October 2007**

It was an "all-girls" night. Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Lindsay, Izzy, and Lindsay's new friend Jenny Falco were all crammed into Lindsay's basement. The plan for the night was essentially to smoke lots of weed, and do whatever else. Video games, maybe? Movies, probably…

Most of the other girls weren't originally too keen on inviting Jenny. The other girls had been friends since they were little kids, or, they had at least known each other since they were little kids. Jenny arrived at the school in Grade 10, so she wasn't well known by a lot of them. However, they soon came to like Jenny a lot. She was a very nice girl, but was considered a slut by a lot of the guys, and some of the girls, because she liked to have sex.

Anyways, that night, after a few bowls of weed, the six girls were chilling on the sofa, not very comfortably because that couch was only meant to seat 4 people, but comfortably enough. They were playing some horror slasher film, where a bunch of teenage girls get chopped and hacked to death, but none of them were really that interested in the movie. Gwen and Heather were talking with each other, Jenny was still kind of nervous being the new girl here, Lindsay was checking out all the other girls boobs, Courtney was still smoking weed, and Izzy was doing… Izzy stuff.

"So… do you guys do this often?" Jenny asked.

"No, not really," Courtney said.

"You should, it's so much more relaxed than a party. I don't have to look good for all the guys, I can just wear a torn T-Shirt and sweatpants and no one gives a shit." Jenny said.

"I thought you liked looking good for the boys," Lindsay said.

"I only like to look good for the boys so I can get laid," Jenny said, and the other girls giggled.

"Hey… where did Gwen and Heather go?" Jenny asked.

Lindsay turned around, looked, saw that they were gone and her face turned ghostly white.

_Oh God guys, please… not now, _she thought.

"What's wrong Lindsay?" Jenny asked, "You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Oh no," Lindsay said, trying to act confident, "It's nothing."

"Hey Lindsay!" Lindsay heard Izzy say.

"What?"

"I needed to look something up, so I used your laptop…"

"Wait, you can't just use my laptop. That's my shit, Izzy; you need to ask my fucking permission."

"Well, whatever. Anyways, as I was saying, I was using your laptop, and you really need to clear your browsing history."

Lindsay stared at her awkwardly for a second.

"I mean, I don't think I've seen guys computers with this much porn on it," Izzy said, and Courtney and Jenny started laughing.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one here who watches porn," Lindsay said.

"No," Izzy said, "But you're the only one here who watches hard-core BDSM lesbian porn and then doesn't clear their browsing history."

"Wait… I don't watch porn," Jenny said.

"Bullshit," the three other girls said at the same time.

"Okay…" Jenny said, "Anyways, what do you think is the best way for me to get Trent Johnston's attention."

"Trent?" Lindsay asked, "Trent's in a relationship with a 34-year-old woman right now… with like E-cup breasts, the best thing to do is wait until they break up… because there's no way you'll be able to steal him from this girl." Lindsay conveniently left out the part about this 34 year old woman being her mother. She just didn't really want Jenny to know that, not yet.

"Oh…" Jenny said.

"Don't worry, I know this woman, and she doesn't do well with relationships. I'll keep you updated on the status, once they break up, just ask him out. He'll say yes to anything female." Lindsay said.

"Thanks, Lindsay," Jenny said, "You're a good friend."

**Time: 9 October 2007**

Heather and Gwen went back to Gwen's house… well; technically it was Heather's house too now, at least temporarily. Anyways, the problem was that Heather accidentally left her phone at the school. The good news was that Lindsay found it. The bad news was that Lindsay looked through the pictures. Technically she wasn't supposed to do that, but being the curious girl that she was, she couldn't help herself.

The night before, both Gwen and Heather had taken several nude pictures of Leanne, at her request, via their cell phones. And these were the first pictures Lindsay saw. With most teenagers, if they found out their friend was fucking their parents they would be pretty upset. Lindsay was upset, not because Heather was fucking Leanne (and when she found out Heather was fucking Leanne, she automatically assumed Gwen was as well, as the two of them were practically inseparable lately,) but because they hadn't told her. She was extremely curious; however, and also scared for her friends because she knew what Leanne was capable of.

Anyways, she called Gwen, using Heather's phone.

"Hello?" Gwen answered.

"Hi, this is Lindsay," Lindsay said, "I found Heather's phone… could you give the phone to her?"

"Sure," Gwen said.

"I didn't even know my phone was missing," Heather said, "Thanks for getting it Lindsay."

"No problem, but there is something I have to ask you… why are there naked pictures of my mom on your phone?"

No response.

"Heather… please don't be like this. Answer my fucking question."

"Come over to our place, and we'll tell you everything," Heather said.

So Lindsay proceeded to do just that. Once she arrived at the Morrow's house, Lindsay gave Heather her phone back, and then Gwen and Heather told Lindsay about everything they had done with Leanne up until that point.

"I'm not mad at you," Lindsay said, "But we have to agree. No more secrets, okay?"

"Okay," Gwen and Heather both said, and then Lindsay felt a surge of guilt in her stomach, as she was keeping a few secrets from them as well. She couldn't tell Lindsay and Gwen about Duncan being bi, that wasn't her secret to tell. But about her and Amber… she felt she needed to tell them or else she would be a massive fucking hypocrite.

"Listen girls," Lindsay said, "I have a secret I've been keeping from you as well," and then she told them about Amber.

"I can't believe you're dating the principal," Heather said, "That just seems kinda wrong."

"No it's not, its love. Love has no limits, Heather, although what would you know about it, you've never been in love with someone else."

"That's not fucking true," Heather said.

"It isn't, who have you been in love with then, Heather. And I'm not talking about a crush, like what you have with Cody, and what Gwen had with Trent. I'm talking about real, painful, agonizing, beautiful, love. Neither of you two dumb whores have ever experienced love, and you almost certainly never will," Lindsay angrily said.

"What the hell's your fucking problem?" Gwen asked, "Just because we disagree with something you are doing, doesn't mean you have to go all ape shit on us."

"Have you listened to yourselves lately?" Lindsay said, "You are literally repeating each other's thoughts and words. Any individuality you two might've had, it's been zapped by Leanne, and by your little love affair. If you didn't look so different, I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the two of you."

"Well then you're not paying attention," Heather said, "Gwen's her own girl, I'm my own girl, we just happen to be really close. I'm sorry you have a barrier around you where you can't get really close to someone else, but that doesn't mean that everyone's gotta be like that."

"Just because we agree on a lot of things, and like spending time with each other, doesn't mean we're the same fucking person, Lindsay."

Lindsay stood up, and flipped off both girls with both hands. Part of her wondered why she was so mad, another part of her wanted to start a massive fist fight, but in the end she simply said, "Fuck you guys!" And stormed out of the house.

After leaving the house, Lindsay walked alone down the street, smoking a cigarette. She told herself that she needed some time alone, and she kind of regretted agreeing to no more secrets with Heather and Gwen. As she was walking, she saw Ashley in her front lawn.

"Hi Lindsay!" Ashley said.

Lindsay waved hi back, but didn't say anything, and kept walking. She wasn't sure where she was going to go; her home was at the very least a 45 minute walk away… maybe that was what she needed. Along the way, she passed Geoff, DJ, Brittney, and Leshawna, who were in a four-seated car, with DJ driving (it was his dad's car,) Leshawna in the passenger's seat, and Geoff and Brittney in the back. DJ pulled over to say hi.

"Hi Lindsay," Geoff said, "Mind if I drag that?"

"No," Lindsay said, "Sorry Geoff, but I kinda feel I need this smoke right now," she added, to make it appear like she wasn't trying to be hostile, which she wasn't.

"Oh okay," Geoff said.

"Anyways, you should come hang out with us," DJ said, "We're just going to the mall."

"No thanks guys, I'm good."

"Girl, you can't just hang out by yourself," Leshawna said, "C'mon…"

"Leshawna," Lindsay said sternly, "Thank you, but I need my space right now, okay?"

Leshawna just shrugged and nodded. They said bye and DJ drove away.

Lindsay saw another car drive up to where she was, which was now walking on the sidewalk of a more main road, and pull over right next to her. When the window rolled down, she saw Leanne.

"Sup," Leanne said.

"What do you want?" Lindsay asked.

"Well… first of all, you said you'd visit, you haven't visited yet. Second of all, I would hate to be you right now, I mean, how does it feel, knowing that I, your own mother, am fucking the two girls that you've wanted to fuck basically since you were a little girl? Doesn't that just sting, Lindsay?"

"You can't hurt me, Leanne," Lindsay said.

"Bitch… get in the car," Leanne said, "I don't want to just stand here looking like a fucking moron."

Lindsay didn't want to get in the car, but complied, and got in the shotgun seat. Leanne got back on the main road.

"So where are you going?" Leanne asked.

"Nowhere. Just got in a massive fight with Gwen and Heather." And Lindsay had no idea why she admitted that, it was as if the word's just rolled off her tongue.

"So I heard," Leanne said, "Look, I'm not trying to hurt you. I just think it's kind of cute and ironic that I'm getting the tail that you've wanted to get your entire life. By the way, they're both really good, I mean, you think two 15 year old girls won't be that good at eating pussy, but… after I gave them a little bit of instruction, it was like wow. I'm not saying they're the best I've ever had, but they're definitely top 6."

"That's nice…" Lindsay said.

"So… I wanted to ask your opinion on something… what would be the best way to dump Trent's ass. I mean, he's not good at sex, kinda stupid… he's basically a dead weight on my life, time that I could be spent doing other things…"

"Haven't you dumped a lot of different people before?" Lindsay said.

"Nah, usually I just kill 'em." Leanne said, and she said that so nonchalantly that Lindsay sent a shiver down her spine, "But I can't kill a minor, because there's a much better chance I'll get caught. So what would be the best way to break his little heart?"

"I don't know… dump him just before he thinks you're about to have sex with him or something," Lindsay said, "I have a friend who was a major crush on him, so I guess that'll give him a soft landing."

"Well, that's nice of you." Leanne said, "Anyways, could you please come over now… just to say hi to Jo and stuff."

Lindsay sighed, "Alright fine… but I'm not staying any longer than I need to."

Lindsay arrived at Leanne's house, and knocked on the door to Jo's room.

"Go away mom," Jo said.

"Jo, it's me, Lindsay."

"Lindsay?" Jo quickly opened the door. Lindsay saw that she was not wearing a top, and was readjusting her underwear as she spoke to her older sister, "Lindsay, you gotta get the hell out of here," she said.

"Why?"

"Just go… you can't stay here with Leanne," Jo said.

"I'm not staying; I just came to say hi."

Jo was about to respond, but then Lindsay heard a voice coming from Jo's bed, "Jojo, baby I'm so horny… please come fuck me."

"I'll be there in a minute, babe." Jo said, before turning back to Lindsay, "Lindsay, you've seen me now… now please leave."

Jo shut the door, and presumably went to go have sex with whoever the girl under the covers was. Lindsay saw Leanne walking up the stairs.

"What's her deal?" She asked.

"I don't know," Leanne says, "She's been acting awfully strange lately. Apparently she has some kind of secret lover thing going on, although she won't admit that to me. I wonder who it could be… anyways, follow me."

"Wait… I thought you said I was just coming here to say hi to Jo?"

"Yeah, but… follow me."

"Am I about to get raped or killed?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, I could say no, but what would be the fun in that?" Leanne winked.

Lindsay followed her mom into Leanne's room, a place Lindsay hadn't been in a long time.

"Remember?" Leanne asked.

"Remember what?" Lindsay was confused.

"Remember back a few years ago, when the two of us would spend time in here together? Back when we would make love, and didn't give a damn about social norms and customs?"

_What the hell, _Lindsay thought, _has she honestly deluded herself into thinking that I consented?_

"Leanne?" Lindsay asked, "That wasn't consensual. You blackmailed me into being your… basically your sex toy, for a few months. Then you stopped once I told James, even though he didn't really give a shit."

"Silly Lindsay," Leanne said, "You need to get a better memory."

_No, _Lindsay thought, _you need to stop being insane._

"Anyways, I still think we would've made a really cute couple," Leanne said, and Lindsay started to back away slowly.

"Look Leanne," Lindsay said, "I'd really love to stay, but I actually have to go."

To her surprise, Leanne didn't try to force her to stay, nor did she lock the doors. All she said was, "Could you visit more often then?"

_Gotta say no, gotta say no… _Lindsay thought, "Um… Ok." She said. _Fuck!_

Lindsay left the house promptly after that. She was only about a 20 minute walk from her house now, but she didn't want to go back just yet. She still needed to take her mind off of this day's events.

Leanne stared at her daughter from the window in her room as she saw her walking away.

_I love you, Lindsay, _Leanne thought, _mommy will always love you._ She smiled evilly and picked up the phone…

**A/N: Okay guys. I think this chapter kind of gave a venture into the mind of probably the most psychotic character in this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and I probably won't be posting again for a while, as I'm gonna take some time to work on my other story, as well as get my recently suffering social life back in order. Anyways, thanks for reading guys, and I promise it won't be longer than 3 weeks.**

**Oh, by the way, if you check out my profile, I added an FAQ section. I think it's pretty cool, so if you want to check it out, please do.**


	30. XXX: The Balaclava

**Chapter 30**

**The Balaclava **

**A/N: Hello again. So this is Chapter 30, which in Roman Numerals is XXX. Unfortunately for y'all, this chapter will not contain any hardcore pornography. Sorry…**

**Time: 9 October 2007**

When Lindsay finally reached her intended destination, she contemplated for a moment whether she actually wanted to go home or not. She was still a little bit angry, and was quite embarrassed for a number of reasons. However, she decided that she would go inside; as Amber was one of the best people to talk to if you had a problem.

When she got inside, she immediately noticed a few things were wrong. First of all, the chandelier, the only one Amber had in her entire house, was broken. Secondly, she heard some strange, sexual noises coming from upstairs, and out of the corner of her eye saw a whole bunch of clothes all over the floor upstairs.

_Are you fucking kidding me, _Lindsay thought, _this has been one of the worst days of my life, and now the bitch decides to cheat on me?_

Before Lindsay did anything that she regretted, she reminded herself that Amber wasn't necessarily cheating on her, she could just be masturbating, and the broken chandelier could just be a coincidence. So, she decided to go upstairs and check it out. She opened the door to Amber's room, trying to be as quiet as she possibly could so she wouldn't get caught, and there was definitely another body under the blanket. She couldn't tell if it was male or female, but there was definitely someone. She began to swell up with rage and confusion. She really thought that she had something with Amber, even if they couldn't tell the general public about their relationship yet, she hoped that she might be able to tell before too long, and then they'd live happily together from there. Apparently, Amber had different ideas.

"Hey," Lindsay shouted, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

No response.

"Hey Amber," Lindsay said again, "Why the fuck are you cheating on me? I've had a really bad fucking day, so the sooner you just get out from under the covers and talk to me, the easier things will be for you."

Lindsay continued to hear soft moaning, but there was no response other than that. She walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets up, and saw Amber laying there, with a mannequin that had a vibrator attached to it. Amber started to laugh.

"You thought I was cheating on you, didn't ya?" Amber said, "I really had you going there."

Lindsay maintained her pissed off expression.

"Aw Lindsay, don't be mad," Amber said, "I only wanted to have a little fun."

"Yeah, well I've had kind of a shitty-ass day, so I'm not really in the mood for jokes."

"Aw, poor baby…" Amber sneered, "You'd think jokes would actually make your day a little better. Anyways, what do you wanna do now?"

"Well… I don't know," Lindsay said.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened, baby?" Amber said, "I could probably cheer you up."

"How?" Lindsay asked, "I just got in a massive fight with Gwen and Heather, I found out they were having sex with my mom, all of my other friends decided to annoy the fuck out of me, and then my mom… I don't even want to talk about that."

"Well, there's always that little thing that cheers everyone up," Amber said, "I'm sure you've heard of it before, it's called sex."

Lindsay shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not in the mood."

"What do you mean you're not in the mood?"

"I'm just not, okay?"

Amber sighed, "You're such a girl, Lindsay. I never understood what it is with girls and withholding sex."

"Some girls might do it for power, but I think most of us chicks just aren't that fucking interested some of the time." Lindsay said.

"Listen sunshine," Amber said, "You ain't gonna live forever, and you are only gonna have sex so many times. It might be more for you than it will be some other girls, but it's still gonna be a finite number." She threw the mannequin on the ground, "So why don't you get that sweet ass of yours between the sheets… or else."

"Or else what?" Lindsay said.

"Or else… the terrorists win."

"What does that have to do with…"

"Just get in the bed!"

"Okay…"

**Time: 10 October 2007**

Gwen and Heather were at school the next day, chatting in the hallways about their current boyfriends.

"So… you and Cody have been together for a long time now," Gwen said.

"6 months, I think," Heather replied.

"So… how is it?"

"Well… Cody's a nice guy and all, but…" Heather started.

"But what?"

Lindsay walked up and saw her two friends. Although they had recently gotten in a fight, that didn't mean that the other two girls were automatically going to cut Lindsay out of their lives.

"What's going on here?" Lindsay asked.

"We're just talking about boys," Gwen said.

"Oh… well, I want to hear." Lindsay said eagerly.

Heather just shrugged and turned back to Gwen, "So what were we saying again?"

"You were talking about the problem you had with Cody."

"Oh yeah. Well, Cody's a nice guy and all, but there's nothing interesting about him. He seems very… um…"

"Mundane?" Lindsay suggested.

"Yeah, that's the word. Like, he's a nice guy, listens to what I have to say but isn't a complete fucking pushover, he's okay at sex but not fantastic… basically there's nothing remotely noteworthy about the guy."

"I don't know, he sounds like a winner to me," Lindsay said.

"Well… you really have to be straight to get why that's a problem," Heather said, "But enough about me, how are things with you and Tyler?"

"Do you really even need to ask?" Gwen said, "He's horrible. He ignores me in front of his friends, constantly forgets is wallet when we go out, he constantly makes things difficult on me…"

"Then why are you going out with him?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah… I mean, does he have like a really big dick or something?" Heather asked, and Gwen giggled. She then raised her hand up and put her fingers really close together as if to say, _nope, small. _Gwen and Heather laughed even harder and Lindsay just stared at them awkwardly.

"Seriously, why are you going out with that asshole?" Lindsay asked, slightly annoyed by her friends' uncharacteristic bubbliness.

"I don't know, I guess I feel like I need a boyfriend," Gwen said.

"Why? You've never felt like you needed a boyfriend before?"

"Once again, you kinda have to be straight to get it." Gwen said, and Lindsay was now in official eye-rolling mode.

"Well, you two are unusually happy today," Lindsay said.

"Well, when you have a boyfriend and two lesbian lovers, you'll understand," Gwen said, and Heather nodded in agreement.

"I have a girlfriend," Lindsay said, "She just won't let me tell anyone about her."

"Yeah, you have a saggy old bitch who acts like a dictator at this school as your fuck-buddy; that hardly qualifies as a girlfriend," Heather said.

Lindsay started to get enraged again, "She's not the dictator at the school, Kowalski and Porter are, she's just the figurehead. And we do love each other, the only reason we can't go public is because she would lose her job. By the way, she's two years younger than Leanne, it's not her fault Leanne uses shit-loads of Botox so she looks like she's 20. As for her being saggy… have you seen her body?"

After that long rant, she was disappointed to find out that Gwen and Heather hadn't really been paying attention, instead they went back to talking with each other. She overheard Gwen say, "Do you know where Ashley is, I haven't seen her today?"

"Where the fuck do you think Ashley is?" Lindsay said.

**At Rudy's house**

"Ooh baby, you were so damn good," Ashley said, "I can't believe I got to take your virginity."

"Yeah, well…" Rudy said, "So… what do you wanna do now?"

"Um… let's fuck." Ashley said.

"That's what we've been doing for the past 1 hour," Rudy said, "Can we do something else?"

_1 hour? _Rudy thought, _who the fuck says 1 hour? You're just supposed to say hour._

"Um… let's fuck again?" Ashley offered, and Rudy facepalmed.

"God, you're starting to remind me of my friends' mom," Rudy said, not really thinking about what he was saying before he was saying it.

"Wait… which friend?"

"Um… Lindsay," Rudy said.

"Oh my God, you know Lindsay's mom?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I've met her before once or twice," Rudy said.

"Oh my God I love her! She's so cute!" Ashley said.

"Have you ever actually met her?"

"Well, this one time I saw her and Lindsay somewhere and I waved hi and she waved back… that counts, right?"

"No, it doesn't. Leanne is a nymphomaniacal snake, she's not someone you should like," Rudy said.

"Nymphomaniacal?" Ashley asked.

"Um… sex obsessed," Rudy offered.

"Oh… well how can you say that for sure, she seems like such a nice lady?"

Unfortunately for them, their conversation was interrupted by Ace barging in the door.

"Ohai Rudy," Ace said, with a considerable amount of venom in her voice that made Rudy slightly scared, "You… um… doing anything important today?"

"Uh… nope." Rudy said.

"Well, that's interesting. Because I remember somewhere hearing that you have something to do today. I think it's called school," Ace said, "As do you, _Ms. Sagan_." Ace made sure to say 'Ms. Sagan' as hateful as she possibly could, although her exterior calm remained, giving her the appearance of some kind of quiet rage.

"Listen, Ace," Rudy always called his step-mom 'Ace,' never mom or anything like that, "I'm sorry, I just really wanted to spend the day with Ashley, and…"

"Well, I really want to kill Shaquille O'Neal for costing my team a chance to win the championship, but I can't do that either, can I?"

"What's your team?" Rudy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Indiana Pacers," Ace said proudly.

"Cool… are you a Jermaine O'Neal fan?"

"Jermaine O'Neal's okay I guess," Ace said, "But I loved Reggie Miller. He was so awesome, best clutch player ever. I think he was better than Michael Jordan. Jordan was good but he had Scottie Pippen to help him out. Miller had no one for most of his career."

"Well, you sound like an intense fan."

"Yeah, one time I even shaved my pubes in the shape of a Pacers logo," Ace said.

"A little too much information there, Ace." Rudy said, slightly disturbed, but happy that his plan to change the subject was working.

"Sorry, I just like telling people that. Anyways, you two have fun, bye," Ace said with a smile, and then shut the door. Rudy sat back on his bed, looking like a smug asshole.

"What just happened?" Ashley asked, "Did you just trick her into leaving us alone?"

"Yup," Rudy said.

"Oh my fuck that was so cool," Ashley said excitedly, "And kinda hot too. Wanna make out with me again?"

Suddenly Ace burst back into the room, "Hey wait a minute!" She yelled, "You tricked me you fucking bastard!"

Rudy giggled.

"It's not funny!" Ace said.

"You know, Megan," Ashley said, "Why are you so pissed about Rudy and I? We are in love, just like you and your husband. Why can't you just be happy for us?"

"Because it's weird," Ace said.

"Well, isn't your husband a few years older than you?" Ashley asked.

"Actually, I'm 2 years older than him…"

"So then why can't you just accept that age differences in a relationship are okay," Ashley said.

_Damn, _Rudy thought, _Ashley's acting smarter right now than I ever thought possible._

"Even if I accept your relationship, that doesn't change the fact that you're skipping school to have sex. And by the way, Rudy, where did you get your condoms from?"

"Um…"

"You aren't wearing a condom, are you?"

Rudy said nothing.

"Rudy, if you get this bitch pregnant, you better beg Todd for some help, 'cause you'll get none from me."

Ace walked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving both of the young lovebirds with a very ominous feeling.

"Well that was… interesting." Ashley said.

"The thing that pisses me off isn't that she's being overly controlling, 'cuz that's typical mom stuff," Rudy said, "It's that she's saying it in a kind of way that makes it sound somewhat reasonable… but it ain't."

"I really hate her," Ashley said, without thinking.

"Don't hate her. She's usually way more chill. Once you get to know her I'm sure she'll come around."

"Thanks Rudy… you're really smart y'know."

Rudy blushed, "Well, I don't know about really smart, but…"

"Can we please fuck again now?"

"Ashley, seriously, let's go do something else. Are you hungry?"

**Time: 13 October 2007**

Usually when Amber and Lindsay went on a "date," it was something like them both staying inside the house, one of them (usually Amber) ordering pizza or some other cheap food, the two girls eating it and watching one of Amber's movies, and then a night of hot sex. Part of this was because of the secrecy of their relationship, but another part was just because Amber didn't seem to like anything that was in any way "traditional."

This routine was much more chill and relaxed than anything Shelly, Eva, Noah, or Duncan had planned, none of whom were typically known as fancy people, but Lindsay was getting tired of it. She wanted to go somewhere, get out. Finally, after much relenting and pleading, Amber agreed to take her young girlfriend to the theatre. Lindsay also begged Amber to let her drive, but she refused.

When they first arrived, Amber was so nervous about someone finding out who she is, and then finding out about her relationship with Lindsay, she was extremely tense. Lindsay was constantly rubbing her shoulders, telling her to relax, and saying, "They won't recognize you. Maybe me, but not you."

As it turned out, Lindsay was correct.

A few people, some of whom Lindsay knew fairly well, some other she had never met before, said hi to her, and she waved back. She ran into Geoff along the way.

"Hey Lindsay, um… who's the chick?" Geoff asked. Clearly he didn't recognize his own principal, but then again, not too many people would. Amber had to look professional for her job, but when she was going anywhere else, she would wear a pair of blue or black jeans and a T-Shirt that usually said something cute or funny on it. Kind of like a nerd. The cool thing for guys (and Lindsay) was that even when she was dressed in such an attire, her boobs were still very visible.

But it was more than just the change in attire that made Amber unrecognizable. Everything about her seemed changed. With this being said, if someone had told Geoff that Lindsay was with Amber beforehand, he would've saw the woman there and recognized that it was Amber, so she wasn't that unrecognizable. But to the casual observer, they had no way of knowing it was the same girl.

"Um… Geoff… this is my girlfriend, Sasha Mitchell."

Amber had decided to go by the name Sasha Mitchell (which was the name of a childhood friend of hers, who had died,) and she even got a fake ID for that name. This served two purposes: it kept her unrecognized and allowed Lindsay and her to still act like lesbian girlfriends (or "partners" as some people stupidly say,) in public without the both of them being condemned for eternity.

"You're really into older women, aren't you Lindsay," Geoff casually observed.

"I guess," Lindsay said, "So why are you here?"

"Well, I'm just waiting for Brittney. She's running late… I hope I'm not being stood up."

"Brittney Vole?" Amber/Sasha asked.

"Um… yeah… how do you know her?" Geoff asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I just met her once," Amber/Sasha said quickly.

"I see…" Geoff said.

"By the way, I haven't forgotten that you called me 'the chick' when you first met me." Amber said with a wink, "Listen Lindsay, I gotta use the washroom so… just go to our theatre when the time comes and save a spot for me, okay?"

"Okay."

Amber grabbed Lindsay's shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. Lindsay knew that she was just doing this partly to piss Geoff of, but it still felt good for her, and besides, it wasn't working. Geoff was simply staring at the both of them, with a look on his face that said, _'Geoff likey.'_

"She's hot," Geoff said, after Amber left, "She looks kinda familiar though. How old is she?"

"32." Lindsay said.

"Wow… she must really like you. She's hot."

"You just said that Geoff."

"I know, but… holy fuck. Are you sure she's 32? She's really hot."

"Geoff, you have a girlfriend."

"Honestly, if Sasha asked me to have sex with her, I would dump Brittney in a fucking heartbeat. I hope you realize how lucky you are Lindsay, if you and Sasha break-up, expect me to swoop in and save the day, so to speak."

"What makes you think she's bisexual? She could just be a full-time lesbian."

"With a body like that, nah," Geoff said, "Seriously, you better treat her with respect, or else I will."

"Remember, if you have sex with her, you'll be tasting your cousin's cum, in a kind of indirect way."

"Thanks Lindsay, really needed to think about that," Geoff said sarcastically.

"Glad I could help," Lindsay replied, before going inside to the theatre.

Once inside, they began watching the movie, but, as usual, it was kinda boring. Amber bought a whole bunch of candies and chocolates and stuff like that, so she could stuff her face instead of paying attention to the movie. Lindsay was content with Pepsi and some popcorn. Partway through the movie, once they were finished with their food and still weren't thrilled with whatever was playing, Lindsay reached over to kiss Amber. For some reason, the older woman was slightly nervous, which was almost never the case for her during sexual situations, but Lindsay pressed her lips against the older girl's and the two of them ended up making out in the back of the theatre.

"So, why don't you want to do this more often?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know," Amber said, "Going out's just not really my thing."

"Well, can we make it your thing?" Lindsay asked.

"I can deal with it for you," Amber said.

**Time: 17 October 2007**

Leanne was a rarity among women, and people in general, for several reasons. First of all, she was one of a select few of women she knew that did not care at all about clothes. Now, there were many women she knew, including her daughters, who didn't care about "designer brand" or anything like that, but they still cared about what their clothes looked like to an extent. Leanne didn't care, if her clothes were clean, that was good enough for her, she knew that if she took care of her body, the boys and the girls would come, no matter what she dressed like.

But the thing about Leanne that was the most unusual was that she didn't listen to music. She was the only person she ever knew who hated music in general; she considered it a pointless waste of time. She actually shocked Gwen and Heather when she told them that.

"What do you mean you don't like music," Gwen said, "Do you mean you don't like popular music? 'Cuz popular music today is shit."

"Hey, I like it," Heather said.

"That's because you're you," Gwen teased.

"No, I actually mean I don't like any music from any era," Leanne said, "It is a pointless waste of time."

"My bullshit detector is going off," Heather half-joked, "I've never met anyone in my entire fucking life who doesn't listen to some kind of music."

"Well, here's your first," Leanne said.

"But music is art," Gwen said, "If it's done right, it's not just a bunch of people singing, it actually means something… I know this is a cliché, but it touches your soul."

"Well, it doesn't do that for me," Leanne said, "And it just so happens that I don't like any art whatsoever."

"Any art?"

"Y'know, like pictures, sculptures, theatre, whatever other kind of art you can come up with," Leanne said, "Unless you consider sex an art, than you can call me an artist."

"That was such a cheesy line," Heather said.

"Shut up."

**Time: 19 October 2007**

Lindsay and Courtney had been talking more and more of late. This was partly because of Lindsay's frustration lately with Gwen and Heather, and because Courtney, despite having many male friends through Duncan, really needed a close female one. Partly, this was also because they really liked each other and thought they were cool.

Yet ever since Lindsay's wet dream about Courtney dominating her, she had been looking at Courtney sexually more and more. She didn't want too; and it bothered her that even when she was in a relationship with extremely awesome girls (Amber, and in the past, Shelly,) she still couldn't help but want other girls. She and Amber had a policy of "look but don't touch" but the very fact that she was looking was slightly worrisome to the young blonde.

Courtney had never been with a girl. Although she had lately become more interested in lesbian sex, she had a great boyfriend in Duncan and didn't want to potentially fuck that up. Sometimes she'd discreetly check out Lindsay's body, and had begun to see her as very sexy, but she knew she was just one of a long list of admirers, and she also knew that Lindsay was in a relationship (although she just knew the girl Lindsay was with as "Sasha Mitchell," she didn't know who she actually was,) as was she, and while she didn't know how Duncan would react to his girl fucking another chick, she knew that a Lindsay's girlfriend probably wouldn't be too happy about that.

Her recent attraction to girls did change the way her and Duncan had sex though. She began giving him rim jobs, and also sometimes liked to put on a strap-on and fuck him. One time she even had him dress up as a chick and be her bitch for the night, although the next morning he said he hated it and never wanted to do it ever, ever again.

However, one day, she got a little surprise message from Duncan that could potentially give Courtney the green light for her secret bisexual desires.

"So Courtney, I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Duncan said. This was unusual, he didn't usually dance around any kind of subject, he usually just told her what she needed to tell her.

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I was thinking…"

"About what?"

"Girls," Duncan said, and Courtney laughed.

"What about girls?"

"Well, I was wondering if it would be cool with you if, well… I'm just gonna say it; we should have a threesome with another girl."

Courtney had to laugh. That was such a _guy _thing to do. To be honest, she had thought about this question before, and what her response would be if he ever asked it. She had plenty of options to take, she could adamantly refuse, she could refuse initially but give Duncan small hints so eventually he would be able to "convince" her to do it, which is what most girls do. Or she could come right out and say yes.

"So…" Duncan said.

"Only if I get to fuck her too," Courtney said.

_Wait, what the fuck, brain? _Courtney thought.

For Duncan; however, this accidental release of raw emotion was like a dream come true for the guy.

"Wow… you're the best girlfriend ever. Katie would've flipped if I asked her that question."

Courtney wasn't too happy with Duncan talking about his past girlfriend in front of her, but she let it slide.

"So who do you want?" Courtney asked. At this point, she was barely aware of what she was actually saying; she was just feeling a mix between excitement and nausea.

"I don't know; Natalie McGrady maybe?"

_Ew, _Courtney thought, "Why her?"

"She's hot," Duncan said, and then quickly added, "Not as hot as you though. But still, fucking Harold's sister would really piss him off."

"Um… no. I think she's dusty." Courtney said.

"Okay, what about Brittney Vole?"

"She's dating Geoff, that would never work."

"What about Bridgette Collins? Isn't she single at the moment?"

"Yeah, but she's a huge whore. Besides, I'm 100% sure she's completely straight, so I wouldn't get to have my fun."

_Fun? What are you saying, Courtney?_

"Ashley Sagan, how about? I know she's dating some kid, but… he's like 10 or something."

"Honestly, I'm a little bit scared of her. I mean, she's basically a pedophile."

"How about Izzy Parker? She's single, I know she's not the most attractive bitch in the world, but she's alright."

"She's ginger."

"Why should that matter?"

"It just does."

"Jesus Christ, Courtney," Duncan said, "If I knew you were going to be so picky, I wouldn't have asked."

"Well, I do have one girl in mind." Courtney said.

"Who? It's not going to be me Courtney, I'm not gonna dress up as a chick again for your enjoyment. We already tried that once and I hated it."

"Well, you can't be two people at once, can you?" Courtney said, "But no, I'll give you a hint, she's tall, blonde, big boobs, lived at your apartment for about a month…"

Duncan got wide-eyed, "Um… no. I'm not fucking Lindsay."

"Why not?" Courtney was legitimately surprised by his reaction, "I honestly thought that was who you had in mind at first…"

"Because Lindsay's like my sister. It would be like fucking Wanda, I just can't do it."

"Oh relax. I mean, she was the one who took your virginity, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but that was back in Grade 7. Things have changed… you aren't a complete fucking stuck-up bitch anymore, and she has decided that she likes pussy more than dick, anyways."

Courtney noticed that there was a slight resentment in Duncan's voice, especially during the last part, when he was talking about Lindsay's sexual preferences.

And there was a reason for that. Duncan had basically always had a bit of a crush on Lindsay. Even after they broke up, he remained attracted to her for quite some time. He dated many other girls over the next few years, including Heather, Gwen and Katie, but Lindsay was still his #1 choice. The attraction dulled a little bit after he started getting intimate with Courtney, but it was still there to a certain degree.

So what was stopping him from doing this? First of all, he had grown very close to Lindsay during that time, and he felt they were such good friends by now, that fucking Lindsay would be kind of like fucking his sister (Wanda.) But there was something else that was stopping him. He was worried that if he hooked up with Lindsay that night, he might go back to being obsessed with her, like he was right after they broke up for the first time.

"Y'know what, fuck it," Duncan said, "Lindsay it is."

"I'll call her," Courtney said.

Courtney had Lindsay's number on speed-dial. She pressed the speed-dial number and called the other girl.

"Hello?" Lindsay answered.

"Yeah hey Lindsay. Could you come over to Duncan's place?"

"Yeah sure, be there in a bit." She answered, and then hung up.

Lindsay arrived about 15 minutes later.

"So, what's up?" She asked Courtney, who was standing in the doorway to the bedroom, "Why do I need to be…"

Courtney grabbed Lindsay and kissed her.

"Courtney, what the hell?" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Just go with it," Courtney said, and began kissing her some more.

"Courtney, could you tell me what's going on?"

"But that will make it less hot," Courtney complained.

"If you don't tell me what the fuck is going on, I'm leaving," Lindsay said.

"Fine. Duncan and I wanted to have a threesome with another girl tonight, and we chose you," Courtney said.

"Lemme ask you something Courtney, have you ever been with a woman before?" Lindsay said.

"No, not really," Courtney answered.

"Well, if that's the case…" Lindsay said, and then began kissing Courtney right back. Duncan was already inside the room, so Lindsay pulled Courtney in for a night of awesome sex.

Well, she wished it would've been awesome sex. Because Courtney had never had sex with another girl, she wasn't very good at it. She certainly didn't measure up to Lindsay's earlier fantasies about her. She was a great kisser, but her pussy eating was just awful. Lindsay constantly tried to get her to focus on the clit, but she just didn't get it. The cool thing for Lindsay was that when she went to go eat Courtney's cunt, Courtney was a really loud screamer. Lindsay was lucky; ever girl she'd ever had sex with had been a screamer, which was something she found very attractive. However, she was too nervous and inexperienced to really take on any kind of dom/sub interaction with Lindsay. Vanilla sex could be fun, but it just wasn't the same for Lindsay.

As for Duncan? Well, he as much better than he was three years earlier, but… Lindsay was technically bisexual, but she liked women much more than men. So, while Duncan was obviously much more experienced and much better than Courtney was, she just didn't find it that enjoyable. Still, sex was sex, and it was for the most part a fun experience for Lindsay.

However, as she was lying there, in Duncan's bed after the sex, with Courtney's legs wrapped around her waist and her arms around the mocha girl's back, she was overridden with guilt. She had completely forgotten about Amber up until this point, but suddenly the memory came flooding back. She had just cheated on the woman who was quickly becoming the love of her life. And now she was faced with an impossible decision, either she had to let this guilt of this experience take over her life, or tell Amber about it and risk losing her. Amber was a strong-willed woman, there was no way she would just accepted Lindsay violating her trust like she did. At the same time, she couldn't go through life knowing that she cheated on Amber, especially if they're relationship actually went somewhere, which Lindsay desperately hoped it did. Lindsay suddenly felt nauseous. She rushed to the toilet, pulling Courtney off her in the process. Courtney mumbled something in her sleep that sounded like, 'don't leave me baby,' but Lindsay didn't hear and didn't care. Lindsay barely had time to open the lid of the toilet, put her head inside, and puke.

**Time: 23 October 2007**

Gwen saw Trent in the hallway at school, with his arm around his new girlfriend, Jenny.

"Hi Gwen," Jenny said.

Gwen waved hi, and she started to walk away.

"Wait Gwen, don't leave just yet," Trent said, "I want to talk to you for a bit."

"Okay, what's up?"

"First of all, how's Tyler treating you?"

Well, to be honest, Tyler hadn't exactly been the nicest person in the world towards Gwen, and he was known in the past for being a little bit misogynistic. Still, he hadn't physically hurt her or anything, so things were okay for the most part.

"He's alright," Gwen said, "Why?"

"I don't like him," Trent said, "He's a massive asshole."

"Meh, he's alright once you get to know him," Gwen said.

"Well, if he ever hurts you, you can call me," Trent said.

"You're not my dad, Trent," Gwen said, "I can handle myself."

"Well, alright… if you say so."

"So anyways, how did you and Jenny get together? What cheesy pick-up line did you use?" Gwen teased.

"Actually, she asked me out," Trent said.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Trent said, "Leanne and I just broke up, and then the next day Jenny just asked me out… and I said yes, of course."

Trent and Jenny shared a peck on the lips, and Gwen cringed a little. She was over Trent, but it was still a little bit awkward to see her ex-boyfriend kissing another girl right in front of him.

"So… how did you and Leanne break-up anyways?" Gwen asked, "Was it really ugly?"

"No, we mutually decided to split," Trent said, "It's better that way, there's a 20 year age difference between us, it never would've worked out. Anyways, she said she's moved on to 'two hot young women' in her words. I kinda feel sorry for those girls; they don't know how much of a snake that bitch is."

_That's the kind of irony that you only see in movies, _Gwen thought.

"Snake?" Gwen asked.

"She's kind of a fucking liar," Trent said, "The only reason I went out with her in the first place was because…" He stopped when he remembered that Jenny was right next to him.

"It's okay, you can say it." Jenny said.

"'Cuz she's fucking hot." Trent said.

"Hmm…" Gwen said, saying everything without saying anything at all.

"Well, Jenny and I gotta go, so… peace." Trent said.

"Bye Gwen," Jenny said.

**Time: 29 October 2007**

In hindsight, Lindsay's one night stand with Courtney and Duncan had been a terrible idea for many reasons. First of all, while Lindsay had no problem going back to being friends with Courtney and Duncan, she did have trouble looking them in the eye sometimes. And she was also troubled because Courtney and Duncan didn't seem to have that same problem, the next day they both had no problem talking to Lindsay as if it never happened. She wondered if they had done that before (they hadn't, but Lindsay had no way of knowing that.)

But it was also a bad idea because that meant she cheated on Amber. For the last 10 days, Lindsay had not told her partner about her one night stand with her two friends. Every night since then, Lindsay was able to put aside her guilt during her time with Amber, and enjoy sex with her just as much as before, but every time after they were done, she had to go and throw up, because she felt so guilty about what she did.

_What the fuck is wrong with me, _Lindsay asked, _why the fuck am I feeling so guilty about this? I mean, I've flirted while I was dating other people before; this was just the next step, right? And it's not like this was an ongoing thing, this was just a one-night mistake, right?_

But no matter what she told herself, she couldn't help but feel really, really awful. Eventually, she realized she would have to tell Amber. If it ended up destroying their relationship, then so be it. But the guilt was driving her fucking crazy, and besides, her throat was starting to get sore from all the vomiting.

"Hey Amber, I have to talk to you about something," Lindsay said.

"Oh wonderful, the 'I have to talk to you about something' speech," Amber said, "Well, say what you need to say."

"Okay Amber, just please hear me out…"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! Just say what you need to say, and get it the fuck over with. I don't want to have to fucking sit here for an hour and a half wondering what all your incoherent ramblings are leading up to."

This was wonderful. She hadn't even said it yet, and Amber was already pissed.

"Well Amber, a few days ago I cheated on you," Lindsay said, "I'm sorry."

Amber looked at Lindsay, and… _laughed? _Seriously, she was laughing.

"Well that's cute," Amber said.

_Cute? _Lindsay thought, _Did she think I was joking or something?_

"Aren't you supposed to be pissed at me?"

"No, not really. If I had found out some other way, I'd be hella pissed at you. But… you told me firsthand. See, people make mistakes, Lindsay. I'm not going to crucify someone for making a mistake. You're a good person, and the fact that you told me proved it, when, to be honest, I probably never would've found out if you hadn't."

"Wait, I'm confused…" Lindsay said, "First you were laughing; now you're giving me a lesson about honesty…"

"Let me put this in language you can understand: one, I'm not breaking up with you, and two, get in the bed. Does that, ahem, clear things up for you, bitch?"

Lindsay nodded.

"I have to say; however, that you will be 'punished' tonight… I hope you like bondage." Amber smiled evilly.

So, it seemed like for once Lindsay's relationship wouldn't end in a disaster. Hold that thought.

**Time: 31 October 2007**

It was an annual tradition for Izzy to have a party on Halloween night. Despite the fact that she was raped at her last one, she still decided to have another one this time. There must have been at least 50 people at this one, if not more, which wasn't massive for a high school party, but was large enough. One of the first things that people noticed was that a lot of the guys, including Geoff, DJ, and Duncan, set up a large game of beer pong. However, before too long, beer pong got old and boring, and a new game emerged.

When Bridgette was completely sober, she was generally a nice, pretty young woman, who was cared about the environment and was a vegetarian. However, when she was drunk, she ate as much meat as possible, if you know what I'm saying (wink.) At first she tried to stay in control, but she began drinking heavily shortly after. She must've had at least 10 beers, and a few shots of some kind of liquor. She actually stole Geoff's beer at one point, and then when he asked her what the fuck was up, she just started going down on him. So the new game quickly became everybody get sucked off by Bridgette, which quickly became everybody get sucked off/eaten out by Bridgette after some of the girls got involved.

It was very unusual. There was always a ton of fucking going on at Izzy's parties, or any party, but it wasn't usually so out in the open like it was. It was literally Bridgette, sitting on the couch in the living room, pleasuring anyone who wants pleasure… except for Ezekiel, who was turned down (poor guy.) Some of the people there wanted more, Duncan ended up fucking Bridgette in the ass while she ate Courtney out, who was getting more and more in touch with her bisexual side (although it didn't seem like Duncan was following suit.) Courtney was also the only one to return the favour, that is, she was the only one to lick Bridgette's pussy.

Lindsay didn't get involved. She was there at the party, but she wasn't really into it, she had a lot of things on her mind, and besides, she could barely sit down from the sexual paddling she got from Amber two days earlier. She interacted with a few people, but spent most of the time, chatting with Izzy, smoking marijuana, and listening to some of the music that Izzy was introducing her to. Apparently, Izzy was a huge fan of Pink Floyd, who Lindsay had heard of before but never paid any attention to. Izzy had the entire album, "The Wall," on her iPod, and Lindsay listened to it with her. She liked it, but there was something about the story line, and the main character (Pink) that she found deeply unsettling. Maybe because she saw a little bit of herself in him, or maybe just because the fact that he became a Nazi was really strange. She didn't know.

Meanwhile, Tyler, who secretly did participate in the fuck-Bridgette-a-thon, approached Gwen (who did not,) to ask her a question.

"Hey Gwen, can I ask you something?" Tyler said.

"Yeah sure, what's up?" He said.

"You know your friend, Heather," Tyler said.

"Yes, I know Heather…" Gwen sighed.

"Well, I was wondering if the two of you could… kiss for me."

Gwen raised an eyebrow, "And why should we?"

"Because it would be awesome," Tyler said.

"I'll go talk to her," Gwen said, and that's where she went. She then told Heather what Tyler wanted.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Heather said, "No, I'm not going to perform for him."

"Why not?" I mean, we kiss each other all the time."

"Yeah, but we do it because it's enjoyable, not because some asshole wants us to."

"C'mon Heather… think about this way, you'll get to make out with Tyler's girlfriend, in front of him. Ignore the fact that he'll probably enjoy it and just go with the flow."

Heather sighed, "Fine, but I'm doing it for you; not for him."

Gwen and Heather took Tyler into a room (with most people downstairs in the living room dealing with Bridgette, the rooms were vacant at the time,) and began making out for him. At first Tyler was absolutely ecstatic; however, soon enough he began to realize that he had no chance of getting involved. He tried to take off Gwen's clothes and Heather's clothes, but Gwen squirmed away awkwardly and Heather just swatted his hand down. Soon enough, he left dejected, and kind of pissed. Heather smiled at Gwen when she noticed that Tyler was gone, and Gwen smiled back. And then they began making out again.

**Time: 1 November 2007**

Bridgette woke up. It was about 5 in the morning, everyone else was asleep. She was lying on the floor in the living room, completely naked, and her mouth, vagina, and anus were all very sore.

_What the hell did I do last night, _Bridgette thought.

She put her clothes back on quickly and left the house. She wasn't sure where she was gonna go, but she needed to go somewhere. It was extraordinarily dark outside, so she was definitely putting herself in harm's way. She just needed to get out.

Slowly, as the pieces of the puzzle came back together, she began to contemplate her life. She wondered why she did the things that she did. She knew everyone at the school thought she was a huge slut, but no matter how much she wanted to change things, she would slip back into her old habits. Ever since she broke up with Geoff, it had been that way, yet she had no desire to get back together with that little prick.

As she was wandering around aimlessly, not really sure where to go, she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Hush, baby…" the voice, presumably the person with their hand over Bridgette's mouth. It was definitely a woman talking; the voice was very smooth and high-pitched, which just made it all the more frightening, "Don't worry about it baby, everything will be okay." She said extremely creepily.

The woman, who was wearing a balaclava over her head, dragged Bridgette into the back of her car, which happened to be parked nearby. There were two other women in the car with her in the front seat, and they began driving away. Bridgette had never been more scared in her life, but she couldn't say anything.

"You've been a pretty good girl so far," the woman in the back with her said, "So I'll let you see who I am." The woman began to pull her balaclava off and…

**A/N: Sorry, this is where this chapter ends. You are free to guess who it is in the reviews, but be wary; it might not be who you think it is. I will tell you this thought: it's not Veronica. We already have on incestuous mid-30s woman in this story, we don't need another one. **


	31. XXXI: Prisoner

**Chapter 31**

**Prisoner**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Just a warning, and a slight spoiler, if you find Leanne's actions in this chapter confusing, good, they're meant to be confusing. Happy reading:**

**Time: 1 November 2007**

Bridgette wasn't surprised to see who this woman was. She hadn't really dealt with Leanne Cunningham first-hand before now, but it looked like that was exactly what she was going to have to do.

"Surprised to see me?" Leanne asked.

"Not really…"

The driver pulled up at the driveway of Leanne's house, and let the two girls out.

"Thanks Tony," Leanne said. She pulled a few dollar bills out of her jeans (not her jeans pocket… they were apparently inside her pants) and handed them to Tony, the driver. He then drove away, leaving Bridgette and Leanne.

"Come inside; follow me." Leanne told the younger girl, and Bridgette followed, too bewildered to not obey.

Leanne led Bridgette up into her bedroom, where the two sat down on Leanne's bed.

"So… why am I here?" Bridgette asked. Or she tried to ask. Since it was before 6 am, and she was still really exhausted from the previous night, she thought her language sounded kind of slurred. However, Leanne understood what she was saying.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, love."

_Love; _such a patronizing term when used in this context.

"Well, can you tell me?"

"Well, I was looking for my daughter…"

"Wait, lemme stop you right there," Bridgette said, "You were going to kidnap your daughter?"

"Well… now that you're here," Leanne said, "I should probably tell you the whole story. You know Lindsay, right?"

"Yes, of course I fucking know Lindsay," Bridgette said, kind of annoyed right now… and to be fair, if I was kidnapped in the middle of the night by someone who kept dodging my questions, I'd be hella annoyed too.

"Well… the first thing you should know is that I've had a huge crush on her for quite a few years now… at least 4."

"You're sick, I hope you know that," Bridgette said sternly, "Seriously, you are a fucking psychopath, you need help."

"Calm down love, there's no need to be so mean. Why can't a mother love her daughter?"

"You can love her in the 'I'm your mom and I care about you,' kind of way, not in the 'There's a party in my pants' kind of way."

"Well; however society may view my attraction to Lindsay, that's how I feel."

"Even if I ignore how disturbing it is that you want to fuck your own daughter, how does any of this relate to me?"

"Well, I saw you around, and I thought that if I can't have Lindsay, I'd get the next best thing, another young teenage girl who looks a lot like her. I mean, your boobs aren't as big, bit they're a decent enough size. So Bridgette, I want you to be my lover and my daughter."

Bridgette wasn't sure whether to be frightened or confused, "And how do you want me to be either?

"Well, for the lover part, just stay and live here at my house… you can have Lindsay's old room, and then we have sex. As for the daughter part, just call me mommy while we're doing it."

Now Bridgette was definitely frightened, "Leanne, why don't you just let me go, and we'll forget any of this ever happened. Here, I'll even set you up with Lindsay if it makes you happy, but please…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, love. Now that you've got my attention, I can't leave you alone."

"But… I have a home… and friends… and a life. Even if I did want you…"

"Which you do." Leanne said.

"No I don't."

"You think you don't, but you do."

"Anyways… even if I did want you, I can't just abandon my life to…"

Bridgette's sentence was interrupted by Leanne suddenly reaching forward, grabbing Bridgette's hair, and kissing her roughly. Leanne felt an instant spark when the two girls' lips met, Bridgette just felt like she wanted to get the fuck out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Leanne said, "You were talking but all I heard was bullshit."

"You're fucking insane!" Bridgette screamed.

"Maybe I am, but could you try to keep the volume down, love, the neighbours are sleeping."

_Neighbours are sleeping? _Bridgette asked in her head, _you're raping a teenage girl and holding her hostage, and you're worried about the neighbours getting their 8 hours?_

"Yes Bridgette, the neighbours need they're sleep, they aren't involved in this. It's between you and me, a hot mother and her lovely daughter."

"I'm not your daughter," Bridgette said sternly.

"You might not be a blood-relative, but you are definitely my baby girl, love."

"You are completely…"

"Fucking nuts, yeah, I know. Trust me love, I've been told that so many fucking times. But it doesn't matter. Anyways, enough with the talking, it's time to do what I brought you here for."

"It's 6 in the morning," Bridgette said, "Could we wait a little, I'm fucking tired."

Leanne replied, "Dude… seriously?"

**After the sex**

"So how was it?" Leanne asked, playing with Bridgette's hair.

"Leanne, I don't want this. I hate it; please, find another girl."

"Denial," Leanne sang, "Listen _darling,_ your only two options are be mine and enjoy it, or be mine and hate it. So if I were you, I'd try to enjoy this as much as possible."

Bridgette didn't know what the hell else to do, she felt completely powerless. She knew it was impossible to reason with a madwoman, she wasn't going to beat Leanne in a fight, or outrun her, and Leanne had her cellphone so she couldn't contact the authorities. She began to cry.

"Aw… don't cry love, mama will be here for you."

"I don't want you here for me!" Bridgette screamed, "I want you to fucking leave me alone, and let me go home!"

"But sweetie… let me show you to your room."

Leanne grabbed Bridgette's arm rather forcefully and dragged her towards Lindsay's old room, which is apparently where Bridgette would be staying.

"So… I think I should establish some sort of rules, now that you're living here," Leanne said, "Well… just don't run away. That's… really about it. Oh yeah, and don't drink the juice right out of the carton, please pour it in a glass."

Bridgette was in shock. No matter what crazy shit this girl said, it seemed as if there would always be something even more deranged following shortly after. I mean, she had just kidnapped a 15-year-old girl, raped her, was holding her hostage, and was now worried about her drinking the juice straight out of the carton?

Leanne had some kind of special lock on the door, where she or anyone else could get in from the outside, but it could not be unlocked from the inside, even with a lock pick. Bridgette looked frantically for other ways out. The only window that was in the room was barred up, so unless she could somehow go straight through metal that wasn't an option. Maybe there was a weakness in the wall somewhere? No, apparently there wasn't.

Leanne, meanwhile, left Bridgette to her frantic and futile search to escape, and went over to Veronica's house, and knocked on the door.

"Y'know, Leanne," Veronica said, "You should really ring the doorbell. Knocking on the door is kind of…"

"Archaic?"

"Yeah. Anyways, Ronnie, I have something kind of awkward to tell you."

"First of all," Veronica said, "Only my friends can call me Ronnie."

"I thought we were friends."

"We haven't been friends in quite a while." Veronica said.

"Yeah, since you fucked some gay guy and then dropped off your kid with him," Leanne said with a superiority smirk, which pissed Veronica off.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?" Veronica asked.

"You're daughter has told me that she wants to stay with me."

Veronica shrugged, "She was kinda getting on my nerves anyways. So is that it?"

"Yeah, that's basically it," Leanne said.

"Oh, and Leanne?"

"What?"

"Could you try to keep your dirty little paws off of her?"

"No promises," Leanne said, and Veronica sighed.

"Oh well."

Leanne picked up Bridgette's stuff, left, and returned to the house.

**Time: 2 November 2007**

"Sleep well Bridgette?" Leanne asked, relatively early in the morning.

"What time is it?"

"It's 5 am, and I'm horny."

"Who the fuck gets up at 5 am?"

"When I'm horny, I do. But before we start…"

Leanne pulled out a thread, which confused the hell out of Bridgette. She then pulled out two silver-coloured earrings.

"Hold still," Leanne said, and pierced both her ears.

"Ow… what the fuck?" Much to Bridgette's surprise, Leanne actually did the piercings surprisingly well. She didn't fuck them up badly like Duncan did when he tried to pierce people's ears.

"Those earrings… will help me track wherever you go. I mean, this way I won't have to keep you locked up in your room all the time."

"Where the hell did you get this kind of technology?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm rich, remember. But you should be saying, 'Thank you very much, mom,' or at the very least, 'Thank you very much, Leanne,' if you don't feel comfortable enough to call me mom yet."

"You'll never be my mother, Leanne."

"Don't be like that love, I'm sure you'll come around eventually. But in the meantime, strip for me, I want to get a good look at that ass."

**Time: 3 November 2007**

That day at school, Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay met up with Bridgette at some point during lunch.

"Hey Bridgette… you don't look so good today," Lindsay said, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just kind of a rough weekend."

"Yeah I know," Lindsay replied, "You sucked so many dicks on that party I was afraid your mouth was gonna fall off. You really need a boyfriend, y'know."

"Yeah, but who. Everyone at the school thinks I'm a slut."

"Because you are kind of a slut," Gwen said, "But it doesn't really matter, guys will give you a chance anyways. Just go up and ask one of them, guys never refuse when a girl asks them out."

"Maybe you should ask Lucas out? He's single…" Heather said.

"Choudary?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah," Heather said, "He's really, really hot."

"Yeah, I could do things to that boy," Gwen said, and the two of them began to giggle.

_Is Leanne turning them into mindless drones, or am I just really paranoid? _Lindsay thought to herself.

"Isn't he in Grade 11?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Hey Lindsay, can I talk to you in private?" Bridgette asked.

"In the mood for a little blonde-on-blonde lovin'?" Heather asked.

"Um… no… I just need to talk to Lindsay."

"Okay sure Bridgette," Lindsay said, and then asked her what was going on after they got away from Gwen and Heather.

"Well… this is kind of hard to explain, but… your mother…"

"What about my mom?"

"Well… she… um…"

Suddenly a jolt was sent down Bridgette's body. It wasn't very painful, but it was enough to make her bite her lip.

"What were you going to say?"

"Um… she's a very nice lady," Bridgette said, and then walked away nervously.

"Um… no she isn't, but… thanks?" Lindsay said.

When Bridgette got home, well, not home, but to her new "home," she wasn't surprised to be greeted by Leanne, who was sitting on Bridgette's new bed in her room.

"Surprise!" Leanne said, "It shocks! By the way, the earrings are nearly impossible to get off… without ripping your ear off, of course, which I'm sure you don't want to do."

"You might as well have just put a dog collar on me," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, but then people would suspect something, and I wouldn't be able to have my perfect little daughter."

"For the last time Leanne, you're not my fucking mother!"

"Ooh," Leanne teased, "Fightin' words!"

"Please Leanne," Bridgette pleaded again, "Let me out of this, don't you have a heart?"

"Of course I have a heart… can't live without one."

"You know what the fuck I mean!" Bridgette shouted.

"Well… if you're talking about a metaphorical heart than… well, that's why you're here," Leanne said, and then proceeded to lick the side of Bridgette's face.

Bridgette had had just about enough. She was never a great fighter, and she didn't think she'd win, but she didn't know what else to do. She threw a punch at Leanne, which was blocked effortlessly. She threw another punch at Leanne, and this time, Leanne grabbed her fist. She tried to make her let go, but she wouldn't. Slowly, Leanne began to twist her arm, as she struggled with her left arm to pull her right arm (the one that Leanne grabbed) free.

"Let me go," Bridgette said.

"Only if you beg me to fuck you," Leanne said.

"I'm not going to do that," Bridgette said.

"Then I hope you like broken arms," Leanne said, and raised her other hand up in the form of some kind of chop.

"Wait," Bridgette said.

"Hmm? I'm waiting…"

"Please fuck me," Bridgette said.

"I'm sorry, what was that," Leanne said.

"Oh don't make me say it again… Leanne, please fuck me."

"Repeat after me: I want my mommy to fuck me like the dirty little whore I am."

Bridgette started to cry, "I… I… I want my mommy to fuck me like the dirty little whore I am."

"Now that's a good girl," Leanne said, as she began moving her clothes.

**After the sex**

Lindsay lay next to the sleeping cougar, silently crying. She knew if she left now, she would be tracked down and caught. If she told someone, she would be shocked. Her earlier begging was simply a way to avoid breaking her arm, she still hated what Leanne was trying to do to her, and she knew that eventually Leanne would break her, which was all the more scary for the blonde girl.

She thought about calling Lindsay. Leanne had given her phone back, although she was now monitoring her calls. Bridgette wondered silently how the hell Leanne was getting this technology, and how well she must've planned for this. She wasn't buying for a second that Leanne simply found Bridgette and wanted to use her for sex. Well, sex, and some kind of twisted "mom-daughter" relationship. No, she had obviously planned this out before hand, she may have been telling the truth that Bridgette wasn't her original intended target, but this was definitely an elaborate plan.

At some point, Leanne got up, thinking that Bridgette was asleep said, "Sleep well, princess," and kissed her on the cheek, before leaving the room to go to the master bedroom, which is where Gwen and Heather were waiting in the nude.

"Hey girls, good news," Leanne said, "I found a new whore."

"That's cool," Heather said. Both Gwen and Heather knew that neither of them would ever have Leanne all to themselves, but that was fine, they didn't need to have Leanne all to themselves. They weren't in an official relationship, at this point they were fuck-buddies with a few emotional strings attached.

"Who is she?" Gwen asked.

"I can't tell you until I've broken her; I haven't broken her yet, she's kind of a feisty one. But when I do, I promise that not only will I introduce her, but we will all gang-bang her, okay?"

Both Gwen and Heather nodded in agreement. Both of them were smiling and nodding, not because they were suddenly bad people, nor because Leanne had some kind of incredibly influence on them (although she did have an influence to a certain degree.) It was because they did not understand the complexity of the situation. They didn't know that it was Bridgette, and they didn't know that she was basically being caged up. They didn't quite know just how low Leanne could, and would, sink to get her way.

Bridgette slowly rolled out of bed, to hearing sex noises. She wasn't too surprised, she knew that Leanne couldn't only be preoccupied with her. She began following the noise, which inevitably led into Leanne's bedroom, when she bumped into Jo in the hall.

"She got you too?" Jo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my mother, Leanne. Are you her bitch now too?"

"She wants me to be. She's holding me … Ow!"

The little spark from Bridgette's earrings went off again.

"Lemme guess, she's holding you hostage here?"

"Yup," Bridgette said.

"And those earrings… they let Leanne know what you're doing?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you just take the earrings out?"

"Believe me, I tried. Leanne said their like fused in or something, so I won't be able to get them off unless I tear my earlobes right off."

"So," Jo said, "Tear your earlobes off, and run. That's what I would do if someone was holding me in their house and raping me every day."

"Well, you are a braver woman than I," Bridgette said.

"Well, you, Bridgette, are a fucking pussy. Either that, or you secretly enjoy getting raped by Leanne."

"What! Just because I don't want to rip my earlobes off, I'm either a spineless coward or a submissive whore? How does that make any sense."

"Because if you really did value your freedom you would do what you have to do to be free. Besides, plastic surgery is pretty good nowadays, so you should be able to get your ears fixed. Now, tear your earlobes off. Tear them off, and run."

Instantly, Bridgette started to feel the shock that she felt when she tried exposing her and Leanne's secret. She grabbed her earlobes and… stayed there. Even if there was no shock, there was no way she was tough enough to tear part of her skin off.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it," Bridgette said, "Jo, please help me find another way out."

"Talk to me when you grow a spine," Jo said, and closed the door to her room.

_So the little brat is just as awful as her old woman, _Bridgette thought, _Okay, maybe not quite as awful, but still a giant douchebag. Anyways where was I going again? Oh right, the sounds!_

Leanne conveniently had a little peephole in her door. Why she did that neither Bridgette nor anyone else had any idea, but anyways. She looked through her that little peephole and saw none other than Gwen and Heather, the two girls she considered to be her friend. Upon further inspection, she saw that they were both wearing strap-on dildos and making a Leanne sandwich. Another individual may have found that extremely attractive, but Bridgette wasn't really that into girls (yeah, she gave oral sex to some of the girls at the party, but it wasn't really her thing. Which of course, made her getting continuously raped by Leanne even less enjoyable than it already would be.)

Bridgette, for her own sanity, had to assume that Gwen and Heather didn't know about what Leanne was doing to her. They weren't extremely close, but she still thought they were good people and certainly didn't support rape.

Bridgette was gonna turn around and go to sleep, she'd had a long couple of days, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, half-expecting to see Leanne, even though she knew that was impossible, as while Leanne did a lot of things she had never really seen before, there was no way she could be in two places at once. What Bridgette saw was a girl who looked about Bridgette's age, or maybe a little older. She had dyed pink hair, and was taller than the blonde. Bridgette thought she looked kinda familiar, but she couldn't remember where she had seen her.

"Hi," Bridgette said.

"Hey," the other girl said, "I heard Leanne's keeping you hostage in here."

Bridgette nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry," was what she said.

"Do you have a name?" Bridgette asked.

"It's Wanda, although around here I usually just go by Jo's girlfriend."

"Isn't Jo a little young for you?"

"Why? Love has no limits when it comes to age. Leanne, for all her horrible faults, has that part right. Besides, I'm 18 and she's 11, so that's only a 7 year difference. It could be a lot worse."

Bridgette nodded, "I swear to God you look so fucking familiar."

"Yeah, well… you might know my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Duncan Russell?"

Bridgette facepalmed, "So that's where I've seen you before! I feel like such a fucking moron right now."

"No worried, I've changed my look a lot in the past few months. I mean, Lindsay comes over to my apartment like every two weeks, and even she doesn't recognize me sometimes. Anyways, as I was saying, Jo and I are gonna get married when she turns 16."

"How exactly will that work? I mean, last time I checked gay marriage was still illegal in Missouri."

"Yeah, well, we'll move to like Canada or something, I don't know. But anyways, that's the plan"

"Well that's… nice, I guess." Bridgette didn't really care what Wanda and Jo's marriage plans were. She had bigger problems she had to worry about.

**Time: 6 November 2007**

Natalie McGrady (remember her, long-time readers?) was having a party, and for some reason Lindsay was invited. Lindsay; however, insisted that Amber go along with her.

"I can't go to this party, Lindsay," Amber said.

"Why? No one will recognize who you are?" Lindsay said.

"Yes, but it'll still be too awkward for me. And what if I get drunk and then accidentally ask Duncan if he did his homework or something."

"Since when have you ever cared if anyone did their homework?"

"It's my job to care," Amber said, fixing her clothes. She was trying to look as absolutely casual as possible, which was easy for her because she never wore anything fancy outside of her job anyways.

"Ready to go?"

"Alright fine," Amber said.

Amber got out her motorcycle, and Lindsay rode on the back of it. When they arrived at Natalie's house, they somehow managed to find a "parking spot" along the side of the road.

"Shit…" Lindsay said.

"What?"

"Harold's gonna be here."

"Harold?"

"Harold McGrady? Y'know, red hair, glasses, major asshole… that guy?"

Amber laughed, "Oh I know that guy, I remember seeing him when he handed in his registration forms for Ryan Leaf. He's like some kind of Star Wars geek or something. He's hilarious!"

The two of them walked inside, to find out, to Lindsay's disappointment, the party was relatively small.

"Hey Lindsay," Natalie said, "Glad you could make it." Lindsay couldn't tell whether she was being sincere or sarcastic.

"Nice to see you to, Natalie," Lindsay said. And this time she wasn't sure whether she was being sincere or sarcastic.

"Who's the girl?" Natalie asked.

"Um, this is Sasha Mitchell. She's my partner," Lindsay said.

"Partner?"

"Girlfriend." Lindsay said to clarify.

"Right… you don't go to Ryan Leaf, do you Sasha?" Natalie asked.

"I don't go to any school… I graduated a few years ago." Amber said.

"So you're an adult?" Natalie asked, "Ew, you're a fucking pedophile."

"Um… what?"

"Don't talk to me, you fucking perverted pedophile," Natalie added, and then walked away.

Amber needed to sit down. She had always been kind of uncomfortable with that word. She knew she wasn't really a pedophile, but she had been attracted to younger girls for basically as long as she could remember, so it made her uncomfortable. Lindsay sensed that something was amiss with Amber.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked.

"I hate that fucking word," Amber said, "Lindsay, you don't think I'm a pedophile, do you?"

"Do I look like a child to you?" Lindsay asked.

"Hell no… I mean, you got bigger boobs than me."

Lindsay giggled, "Than you're not a pedophile. I mean, I never really understood anyways why it's cool for an adult to date a 16 year old, but if the other person is 14 or 15, that somehow makes them a criminal. Why such an arbitrary number, I don't get it."

Amber shrugged, as if to say 'Beats me,' and Courtney showed up at that moment.

"Hey Lindsay have you seen Du… wow, who's the chick?"

"My name's Sasha," Amber said.

"Are you Lindsay's bitch?" Courtney asked.

"No, she's mine," Amber said.

"Uh-huh… anyways Lindsay, have you seen Duncan?"

"No, why?"

"He had weed on him, and I don't… but I don't think he's here… you got weed?" Courtney asked.

"No, sorry," Lindsay said.

"Oh, I got some," Amber said.

"Awesome… could you burn me?" Courtney asked.

"I feel like being generous today, so, alright, but just because you're Lindsay's friend." Amber said.

"Alright, but we should probably go outside in the backyard. It's a nice day for November and Natalie will shit bricks if she catches us smoking inside the house."

Lindsay laughed, "Natalie 'shits bricks' about everything."

"Yeah, but… it's a nice day," Courtney added.

"I'm down to go outside," Amber said.

"Alright fine," Lindsay eventually caved in.

The trio went outside, and Courtney lit a cigarette.

"Hey Courtney, could I drag that cigarette?" Amber asked.

Courtney handed the cigarette over to Amber, who proceeded to press it against Courtney's neck.

"What the fuck, bitch!" Courtney yelled.

"What… you wanted me to burn you… sorry, I thought you were being literal?" Amber winked at Courtney after saying that. Lindsay started laughing her fucking ass off, while Courtney just sat there looking dumbfounded.

"So… are you gonna drag it or not?"

"Nope," Amber handed it back to Courtney, "I don't smoke cigs."

Amber then pulled out a half-ounce of weed from inside her shirt.

"How did you hide that?" Lindsay asked.

"You just gotta get creative," Amber answered. She began rolling a joint.

"How long does it take you to roll a spliff?" Courtney asked, after about 10 seconds.

"Relax," Amber said, "Just calm the fuck down."

Amber finished rolling, pulled out a lighter, and they began smoking away.

**A few joints later**

Lindsay, Courtney, and Amber sat in Natalie's backyard, listening to some classic rock song. Geoff walked outside, saw what was up, and (despite the fact that he was dating Brittney) decided to try his wheels out.

"Hello ladies," he said, "Watchya listening too?"

"Um… something by Aerosmith," Courtney said.

"Well that's… um… nice. Hey Sasha, you got any plans after we leave here?"

"Well… yeah actually. Me and Lindsay are dating so we kinda thought we would… well, y'know." Amber replied.

"Lindsay and I." Geoff said.

"What?"

"Well, the correct pronunciation in that case would be…"

"How about you go eat a nice big spoonful of shut the fuck up, and leave us alone… okay, sweetie?" Amber said as condescendingly as possible.

Geoff put his hands up as if to say, 'peace' and then started walking away slowly.

"Grammar," Amber said, "Fucking hate grammar. Anyways, what's with that Geoff kid. Every time I see him, he's always staring at my tits and hitting on me… does he not get the meaning of I'm in a relationship?"

"He's in a relationship too," Lindsay said, "But he's pretty cool once you get to know him. Of course, he is my cousin, so I guess I just have to say that in a way."

**Time: 9 November 2007**

It had now been over a week since Bridgette had been captured. And at this point, Bridgette had basically accepted that Leanne was going to have her way with her, and there was very little she could actually do about it. A few times she would try to make some kind of escape and not go back to Leanne's house for the night, only to have Leanne show up at any hour, thanks to her lucky earrings, abduct Bridgette and then ruthlessly fuck her before either getting it in with Gwen and Heather, or going to sleep if it was really late.

"Y'know, you should be more grateful, love," Leanne said, "There were times in the past when I would have 30 lovers at once. I know only have 3, so you are one-third. So why resist it?"

"Maybe because I'm being forced into this, and also because I just don't like girls; I'm straight," Bridgette said.

"Wow sunshine… so much hate," Leanne said, without changing the tone of her voice at all.

And that was something that pissed Bridgette off just as much as anything else. The fact that she was raping her and holding her hostage, in addition to the constant condescending remarks were bad enough, but what really sent Bridgette over the edge was that she never really changed her demeanor. Even when Bridgette was screaming, raging, or crying, Leanne was always completely calm, the only time she really ever showed any emotion was when she was having sex. The reason why this drove Bridgette crazy so much was because as far as she could tell, her constant resistance wasn't frazzling Leanne in the slightest.

**Time: 11 November 2007**

"So, Rudy," Ace said, "Why does this Ashley chick like you so much?"

"I don't know," He said, "We just kinda got together once and everything went from there."

Ace stared at him, "Hmm…" she said.

"Look Ace, why can't you just be happy for me and her. So what if there's an age difference, we're just two people in love."

"Love, huh?" Ace said, "It seems a lot more like young lust to me, at least from your side anyways."

At that moment, Todd walked downstairs, "What's going on?"

"Do you happen to know who Rudy's dating right now?" Ace asked.

"Rudy, you have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me about this, man?" Todd asked.

"Yeah, but her girlfriend's 15," Ace said, "She's in Grade 10 at Gwen's school… it's really weird."

"Dude, your dating a high school sophomore?" Todd asked.

"Yup," Rudy said, and Todd gave him a hi-5.

"She's also a cheerleader," Rudy said.

"That's even better," Todd said.

"TODD!" Ace yelled, "Could you please back me up on this one?"

"Why should I?" Todd asked, "Usually I support the things you're doing, but you're just wrong in this case. Lemme ask you, if Gwen was dating a 20 year old guy, would you care?"

"No," Ace said.

"Because the age difference is the same there."

"But that's different. Gwen's a big girl; she can take care of herself. Rudy… the girls might really like him, but he's still just a 10 year old boy."

Suddenly, Rudy's phone started ringing, "Oh, that's Ashley… um, I gotta take this so, ciao."

"And where the fuck do you think you're going!" Ace yelled.

"To talk to my girlfriend." Rudy said.

"Could you try to leave the kid alone for a bit," Todd said, "I mean, I'm not overprotective of Gwen, don't be overprotective of Rudy."

Ace eventually gave in, "Alright fine, you win. But if Rudy gets an STD or gets his bitch pregnant, I'll fucking kill both of them, okay?"

**Time: 14 November 2007**

Gwen was on a date with Tyler. After going to see a movie, Tyler and his little red sports car brought Gwen back to his place.

"Tyler," Gwen said, "I'm really not in the mood tonight."

"That's okay, baby," Tyler said, "But could we still sleep together? Cuddling with you is enough for me."

"Aw, that's so sweet, Tyler," Gwen said, "I didn't know you were this much of a softie."

"Yeah, well, I'm not really a softie, but you are my girl, so I'm making an exception for you."

The two eventually climbed in bed and started snuggling, and Tyler laid a soft kiss on Gwen's lips. However, Tyler then grabbed Gwen and began kissing her roughly and lustfully.

"Tyler, I told you I'm not interested," Gwen said.

"I don't care… I need you tonight baby."

As Tyler began to undress Gwen, Gwen slapped his hand away, and then kneed him in the groin.

"Get the fuck away from me you asshole!"

As Tyler let go of Gwen, writhing in pain, Gwen left the room and the house as quickly as she possibly good.

"Where are you going baby?" Tyler asked, but it was too late; Gwen was gone.

Gwen was walking down the street late at night; alone. She was instantly extremely nervous, she didn't have any pepper spray or a knife or anything on her, she didn't bring her friends, she did have her phone, but that could only be so useful. Still, it was better than staying at Gwen's house. However, as she was walking down the side of the road, she was barely outside for 5 minutes before she saw a car she had seen several times before.

"Hey, Gwen," Geoff said, pulling over so he could talk to her, "What are you doing out here so late alone?"

"I was with Tyler. I told him I wasn't in the mood tonight, but he… he didn't care."

Geoff let out a small gasp, "Did he rape you?"

"No, I managed to get away."

"Oh, well… I just needed to get away from my girlfriend right now… wanna get in the car?"

Gwen got in the shotgun seat of the car. She instantly noticed that Geoff looked really bad. There was blood all over his face, his nose looked broken, and he had first-degree burns all over his body and a particularly nasty second-degree burn right above his left eye. This wasn't the first time Gwen had seen Geoff with various strange injuries, but it had never been this bad.

"Geoff, what the fuck happened to you?" Gwen asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Your face… you look like someone just beat the crap out of you."

"Are you talking about my nose? Yeah, I just fell down the stairs… I'll get it looked at tomorrow."

"Geoff, that's fucking bullshit. Falling down the stairs doesn't explain the burns."

Geoff said nothing.

"Geoff…"

"Don't be my fucking mother, Gwen. I wanted some company, not someone to ask me a million and one fucking questions."

"Geoff, just please tell me, you can trust me."

Geoff sighed, "Alright fine, but you can't tell anyone. Look… Brittney and I got in an argument tonight that turned into a major fight. And… I have to admit, I started it. I was a complete asshole towards her, so she took a baseball bat and hit me in the nose, and then again in the stomach. Then she took a pot of boiling water and threw it over my head. Then I left."

"Wow… what a horrible fucking bitch," Gwen said, "I hope you break up with her."

"Gwen… I know she really cares about me. And this is the first time she's ever done anything like this…"

"But it's not the first time she's hurt you. I've seen you show up with interesting scrapes and bruises before."

Geoff sighed, "Brittney… she's a really nice girl. I know she means well, but… she has hurt me several times. And I've talked to a few of her past boyfriends and they all say she did the same to them. Anyways, this is kind of a heavier conversation than I would've liked to have… I was just going to Burger King so; do you want me to buy you something there? It's on me."

"I haven't had a Whopper in a while." Gwen said.

**(A/N: Fuck, now I have a Burger King craving.)**

They went through the drive through at the nearest BK, where Gwen ordered a Whopper combo, and Geoff ordered… a lot of stuff, which he wolfed down in about 6 minutes.

"Wow… you eat really fucking quickly, Geoff," Gwen said, "I mean, I haven't even finished my whopper."

"I'm a 15 year old guy, we eat quickly, it's just how we roll."

"Anyways, I'm kinda tired, do you mind if I stay at your place."

"There's no way in hell I'm going back to my house tonight," Geoff said, "I can't let my mom see me liked this… I was actually gonna ask you the same thing, if I could go to your house?"

Gwen thought for a minute. She was worried this would turn into a sexual thing, which she still wasn't really in the mood for, but she didn't really think Geoff had anywhere else to stay. He was clearly adamant about not going back to his house, and there was no way she would let him go back to Brittney's even if he wanted to, so she was worried that if she didn't let him in, he would probably have to sleep in his car. Actually, he would probably just call up DJ, Duncan, or Trent and ask them if he could stay with them, but now that Gwen was here, she felt she needed to return the favour of him picking her up in the first place.

"Yeah sure, you can stay at my place. There are 2 spare rooms upstairs, so we got space."

"Alright cool," Geoff either wasn't bothered by the fact that Gwen implicitly said no sex, or he just wasn't interested in sex with her in the first place, which is what Gwen figured. Or he was just oblivious.

Eventually, they got back to Gwen's house, and Gwen unlocked the front door.

"So… have you ever been to my new house?" Gwen asked.

"Nope," Geoff said, "It's really nice, what the hell do your parents do for a living?"

"Well, both Todd and Ace have a bunch of different jobs… some of which are legal."

"That's… kinda cool."

They walked downstairs and saw Heather playing Call of Duty on X-Box Live.

"Hey Gwen, some guy on X-Box live just told me… oh, hi Geoff; didn't expect to see you here."

"Hey Heather," Geoff said.

"Gwen, can I talk to you for a minute," Heather said, exiting X-Box Live.

"Yeah sure."

Gwen and Heather went into Heather's room, well, the room Heather was staying at anyways.

"Why is Geoff here and not Tyler?" Heather asked, "Are you cheating?"

"Tyler tried to have sex with me after I explicitly told him that I wasn't interested, so no, I'm gonna break up with that little swine the next time I see him. No, Geoff's just kept me company since then."

"I told you he was a rat, Gwen," Heather said, "So… what's up with Geoff's face. I mean, it looks like someone broke his nose and poured boiling water over his head."

"That's exactly what happened. Brittney did that too him."

Gwen had been sworn to secrecy on that by Geoff, but she felt she could tell Heather anything and there was no way they would spill secrets that were kept between the two of them.

"Brittney? She seems like such a sweet girl."

"I know… you wouldn't really expect that."

"Anyways, I'm going to bed now, I'm kinda tired," Heather said, "You and Geoff have fun."

Gwen left Heather's room and fixated on the blond guy standing in front of her. The more she looked at him, the more she realized that he was actually really cute. He was a big, strong guy, but was something of a gentle giant.

Geoff sat down on the chair where Heather had been sitting before, and Gwen sat down on his lap.

"Um… Gwen, what are you doing?" Geoff asked, "I'm not really in the mood for sex or anything like that."

"Neither am I," Gwen said, "I just need… someone; I just want to cuddle, and unlike Tyler I actually mean it."

Gwen kissed Geoff softly on the lips, and he kissed back. Shortly after, they fell asleep in each other's arms, managing to climb into Gwen's bed before doing that.

**Time: 15 November 2007**

Gwen woke up in Geoff's arms in her bed. Both of them were still fully clothed, so Gwen, who was a little bit disoriented when she first woke up, knew there was no way they had sex. Still, she remembered a fairly good night. She looked over at Geoff and saw that he was clearly still hurting from what Brittney did to him the night before.

"Geoff?" Gwen asked, lightly nudging him.

"Uh-huh… what's up?" He said.

"Are we gonna go to school today?" Gwen said.

Geoff checked his cellphone, "It's already 10:30. There isn't really a point."

"Okay," Gwen said, "But then we gotta get you to the hospital. I mean, you can't just live the rest of your life with a broken nose."

After a few more minutes of lying there, the two of them got up, and Geoff drove himself and Gwen to the hospital. Geoff called his mom and told her what happened. Lois (Geoff's mom) told him that she would meet him at the hospital.

"So… are we gonna be a thing now?" Gwen asked Geoff while they were still in the car.

"I don't know… I gotta see where things are gonna go with Brittney."

"Geoff, she poured boiling hot water on your head, I mean, you're lucky your injuries aren't way worse. And she hit you with a fucking baseball bat; dude, you can't be seriously considering staying in a relationship with her."

"Well… I know she really does love me though, it's hard to end a relationship with someone who loves you."

"I know… listen, if you need my support, I'll be there for you, but you gotta tell her it's over. I'm going to dump Tyler the next time I see him, and he's never broken my nose with a baseball bat… do you think she's gonna hurt you or something?"

"No, I'm worried she'll hurt you." Geoff said, "But you're right, I'll break up with her, just be prepared to fight."

Geoff spent the day in the hospital with his mom. Apparently he needed some kind of minor surgery, so he might be there for a while, so Lois offered to drive Gwen home, which she did.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home, Lois," Gwen said.

Gwen unlocked the door to her house, and went downstairs to find Heather playing X-Box live again.

"Anything I should know about that happened at school?" Gwen asked.

"Well, Tyler's really pissed at you, and Brittney's really pissed at 'whoever took her Geoffie' so you'll probably have your hands full tomorrow… speaking of Geoff, where is he?"

"He's in the hospital, getting surgery on his nose… mind if I join you?"

"In COD?" (Call of Duty)

"Yeah."

"Just wait until the end of the game, then sure."

After the end of the game, Gwen joined in the 'player 2' remote. Immediately they found this one guy with a high-pitched voice, named 'Ipwnn00bs69' trash talking.

"You fucking n00bs," he said, "I'm totally gonna beat your ass, and then do your mom when I'm done."

"My mom would never do you," Heather said through her headset, "And my mom's dead."

"You sound like a faggot. Are you a fucking faggot?"

"I'm a girl," Heather said.

"I know you've never seen one naked before," Gwen added, "But they do exist."

"Another fucking fag?" Ipwnn00bs69 said, "Oh well, I'm gonna fuck pwn all the faggots, and then have a threesome with both of your moms."

"We're sisters," Heather said, "So that's not possible, cocksucker."

Okay, they weren't actually sisters, but they did live in the same house, and it's not like shitface at the other end would be able to know that.

Anyways, Gwen, Heather, and the rest of that team easily managed to beat ipwnn00bs69's team.

"Whatever, you stupid fuckers," the guy said, "At least you'll never fucking find me at 1976 Nixon Road."

"Um… what?"

"Nothing…" The guy said, before leaving.

"Um… Gwen," Heather said, shutting off the game console, "That was his home address. That guy lives in Dramatika, really close to Leanne's house."

The two girls looked at each other for a bit, "I'll bring the eggs," Gwen said.

**Time: 16 November 2007**

Gwen and Heather arrived at school the next day, but were stopped by Brittney between second and third period.

"Don't think I don't know about you, Gwen," Brittney said, "You stole my Geoffie, and now you're going to fucking pay. After school, I'm gonna fucking kick your fucking ass."

"And what makes you think that if you win, Geoff will come back to you?" Gwen asked, "I mean, you're the one that poured boiling water on his head… you are the fucking reason he's in the hospital right now."

"No fucking way he's in the hospital," Brittney said, "He's probably at your house, being brainwashed into loving you instead of me."

"We're not even a couple yet!" Gwen protested.

"You fucking liar!" Brittney yelled, and swung her arm back to throw a punch, right in the middle of the hallway. Unsurprisingly, this garnered attention from a few innocent bystanders. However, someone grabbed onto her right arm just as she was about to launch it forward, meaning she was unable to finish her strike. Gwen and Heather both turned around, for some reason expecting Geoff, when instead they found an old friend of theirs.

"Touch her, and that fist is going up your ass," Lindsay said.

Brittney growled at her.

"Do you honestly think you scare me?" Lindsay asked, "After school, you agreed to meet with Gwen… if you wanna do that, you'll have to get through me first."

"Okay, bitch," Brittney said, "After school, I'll kick the shit out of both of you, and your little chink friend!" She yelled before walking away.

**After school**

A whole load of people gathered in the back, behind the school, to witness the fight between Lindsay and Brittney. It became increasingly obvious to Lindsay early on that Brittney had no idea how to fight. Now, Lindsay wasn't a great fighter either, but she had taken martial arts as a child, and besides, she also had a pocket knife.

Brittney was the first one to charge at Lindsay, to which Lindsay replied with a side kick to her stomach. Brittney stepped back a little, and then, stupidly enough, charged again. Lindsay responded with another side kick, only this time, instead of kicking her in the stomach, she kicked her in the side of the knee, which caused Brittney to fall over, and Lindsay jumped on top of her. Lindsay knew she probably could've ended the fight right then and there, but decided to have a little fun.

"Hmm… you like it when I'm on top of you like this, don't ya?" Lindsay said.

"Get off of me you freak!" Brittney yelled.

"Afraid I can't do that, ma'am, then you might actually win," Lindsay then licked the side of Brittney's face, before landing a left cross to the side of Brittney's face, effectively ending the fight.

Lindsay got up, and went to go find her friends.

"Wow… you really beat the fuck out of her," Heather said.

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "She was weak."

"Well… maybe, but still," Gwen said.

"Gwen!" Tyler ran up to her, "You and Lindsay were awesome…"

"First of all, Lindsay was the only one who fought, and secondly… we are so done. Goodbye Tyler!" Gwen yelled, and the three girls left that area, leaving Tyler dejected and Brittney hurt.

Later in the day, Geoff broke up with Brittney, who also needed to go to the hospital from the damage done to her jaw by Lindsay's left cross punch. Gwen and Geoff also got together and officially became a couple. Lindsay learned that she was suspended from school for a week.

"I heard about what happened," Amber said, "And I think you were mostly justified. But if I didn't suspend you, people would have lost their shit. Kowalski wanted you expelled, so… you should probably thank me. By the way… nice punch."

"You saw?"

"I saw the end of the fight… not that it lasted that long anyways. Are you left-handed?"

"Yeah."

"Well that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"The punch; I know Brittney's jaw is broken in 2 places… possibly 3. I don't think a 14 year old girl could throw a punch like that with her off-hand, even you."

"I'm not sure if I've just been complimented or insulted." Lindsay said.

Amber ignored the question and kissed Lindsay, "Is that enough of a compliment for you?"

**Time: 20 November 2007**

Geoff got out of the hospital. His nose looked better than it ever had, and his skin was basically healed.

"It's so nice you're finally out of the hospital," Gwen said.

"Yeah, well, it's only been 6 days," Geoff said, "Just thank modern medicine, I mean, 50 years ago I would be in the hospital for like a year or something."

"Do you know when Brittney's getting out?"

"I don't know," Geoff said, "I kinda feel bad for her. Yeah, she's a horrid piece of shit, but from what I heard; Lindsay just absolutely destroyed her face."

"Don't feel sorry. She had what was coming to her."

**Time: 23 November 2007**

Lately, Leanne had been trying to keep Bridgette in her room as much as possible. It seemed like every time she went out, Leanne would have to chase her down, so Leanne would try and keep her locked up in the house as much as possible. And for the most part, she was succeeding, with complications only arising once when she had to go buy tampons. But mostly, Bridgette stayed locked in her room, and Bridgette had never thought she would be so upset at constantly skipping school.

This particular night, Bridgette was lying in her bed. She hadn't cried herself to sleep in forever, because she knew it was futile. She heard Leanne arguing outside with another girl, who Bridgette quickly identified as Wanda, Duncan's older sister and Joanne's lover.

"Don't you even give a shit?" Wanda yelled.

"About what," Leanne said calmly.

"Your daughter. I haven't seen her in a week, where the hell could she be?" Wanda asked.

"I'm sure she'll show up eventually, she often disappears for long periods of time."

"Never for this long, she usually reappears after a few days. I haven't seen her since the November 13."

"Look, could you stop worrying about it," Leanne said, "Unless the worrying is going to turn into sex, then, keep on worrying."

Wanda was completely aghast, "Your daughter, your own flesh and blood, has disappeared over a week ago, and all you can think about is sex! Y'know what, Jo probably ran away, if my mother was like you I probably would've too."

Wanda walked outside the house and slammed the door. Leanne went into Bridgette's room.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Bridgette asked.

"Wanda's just getting a little stressed about Jo not showing up for a few days. No worries, she'll be back eventually. Besides, I still have you, love."

Leanne immediately jumped on top of Bridgette and began kissing her. Bridgette thought that this would be another round of ordinary sex, until Leanne said.

"Let's go into the basement."

"What's in the basement?"

"You'll see."

Up until this point, sex with Leanne had been fairly mundane. It was mostly kissing, pussy licking, fingering, and playing with breasts. Well, in the basement was where all of Leanne's kinky stuff was. The chains, whips, sex toys, dog collars… etc. And Bridgette had a sneaking suspicion that she would be on the receiving end of most of it… of course, she was right.

To be honest, it wasn't as bad as Bridgette had feared it would be. Leanne basically tied her up, whipped and spanked her, and then strap-on fucked her in all three of her holes. What worried Bridgette was that this was the first time she truly enjoyed having sex with Leanne. At her numerous climaxes, every time she screamed, "Momma!" something Leanne wanted her to do but she had never done. And every time she'd done that, she could see the usually stoic Leanne get the widest grin she had ever seen on anyone's face. Bridgette basically half-fell asleep, half-passed out after they were done, and Leanne carried her upstairs back to her room, saying "Goodnight, my sweet princess," and sleeping in her bed.

**Time: 24 November 2007**

"So how was it?" Leanne asked Bridgette when they woke up, which was at around noon.

_Don't let her know; don't let her know, _Bridgette told herself.

"It was… awesome," Bridgette said.

"I knew you'd start loving it eventually. Anyways… I told Gwen and Heather they could have you tonight, so… are you ready for a foursome?"

"I don't know," Bridgette said.

"C'mon love, you've been such a good girl so far… please don't ruin it for momma."

"Alright… fine." Bridgette relented.

**Later that night**

Leanne, Gwen, and Heather were upstairs in Leanne's room, expecting a regular night of sex.

"Girls, I got a special little surprise for y'all," Leanne said.

"What?" Heather asked.

"You can see right now," Leanne said, and then she opened the door, and Bridgette walked in, dressed in extremely sexy lingerie that Leanne picked out for her.

"Remember that whore we were talking about a few days ago? Well, this is her?"

"Bridgette? You and Leanne…"

"Yeah. At first I really resisted, but after a while I started to like it."

"Well, I loved it the first time," Gwen said.

"Same." Heather said.

"So, are we just gonna stand here talking, or are we actually going to do something?" Leanne asked, and the four of them engaged in a four way lesbian encounter after that.

Bridgette, Gwen, and Heather were all fast asleep. Leanne; however, could not sleep. The reality was dawning on her that her daughter was missing, the one daughter that she had actually tried to raise right after screwing up horribly with Karen and Lindsay. She sat in her bathroom, wrote Jo's name inside a little heart on a piece of paper, and began to cry.

**Time: 27 November 2007**

Leanne had informed Lindsay about Jo's disappearance.

"Please help me find her," Leanne begged to Lindsay standing on the front door of her house, "She is your sister after all."

"Alright, fine," Lindsay said, "But I'm doing it for her, not for you."

Leanne bear hugged her daughter, "Thank you; thank you so much," She said.

However, they spent basically the entire day looking, in the rain, but to no avail. Eventually, they had to conclude that if they ever would see Jo again, it would be because she wanted to come back, not because they found her. A thunderstorm began, and there was a tornado warning, so Leanne quickly drove Lindsay to her house. The two of them got upstairs to Leanne's room (not the safest place for tornado protection, I know, but just go with it) and then all of the lights went out.

The two girls sat on Leanne's bed for a bit, in darkness and silence. Eventually, Leanne said:

"I'm scared."

"Scared?" Lindsay asked, "You've been through tornados and thunder storms and power outages before."

"Now about all that stuff. I'm scared for my daughter, Lindsay. I've already lost two of my daughters, and now I think I've lost my last one. I'm a failure as a mom."

Leanne hung her head in her hands and began to cry. Leanne was a failure as a mom, but Lindsay still felt it was necessary to try and comfort the sobbing woman.

"You haven't lost all of us, I mean; I'm still here with you. And you're not a failure."

"Really?" Leanne said, inching closer to Lindsay.

"Yeah, really… I…" Lindsay lost her train of thought. The two women stared into each other's eyes, and Lindsay saw something that she had never seen before in Leanne. She had thought of her mother as many things: beautiful and destructive, sexy and evil, attractive and yet horrifying… but a human being was never really one of those things. Lindsay stared into her mother's beautiful eyes, and Leanne stared back into hers. Slowly their heads moved forward together until they embraced in a soft, passionate kiss.

It turned out to be the best sex Lindsay had ever had. There was no foreplay, no kinky shit, no mother-daughter role play or anything like that. It was just two passionate women, exploring and loving each other's bodies during a difficult time. Lindsay was cheating on Amber again, this time with her own mother, but it didn't bother her, because it just felt so… right. The two ladies fell asleep in each other's arms, and for the first time all-day, smiled.

**Time: 28 November 2007**

It was about 2 in the morning. Leanne got up, and looked at her daughter sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful to the black-haired woman. Leanne rolled out of bed, reached into her drawer, and pulled out a .45 caliber handgun. After sitting in front of the drawer for about 5 minutes, she sat back down on the bed, taking one last good look at Lindsay and seeing the blonde haired beauty sleeping. Leanne cocked the gun, put it to her own head and released the bullet.


	32. XXXII: Roasted Alive

**Chapter 32**

**Roasted Alive**

**A/N: Hello again girls and boys. I received a question asking me how many chapters I was going to make with this story. Allow me to clarify; this story is going until the end of high school for Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, and that class. So there's a legitimate possibility it could end up being north of 80 chapters.**

**Anyways, I have to warn you, a lot of this chapter is just filler. I don't really get into the juicy bits until later on in the chapter. In the meantime, I'll try to make the filler sections as funny as possible for your amusement. The reason I have filler is nothing of that much consequence happens, but I can't just skip an entire month.**

**One more thing, on 19 March 2011, I published the first chapter in this story. So on 19 March 2012 it will have officially been 1 year since this story began. On that day, we can all celebrate by eating cake. And no, the cake is not a lie this time. But seriously, thank you everyone who has reviewed or even just read the story. If not for your support… well, I probably would still be writing, but it's nice to have an audience, even if it's just a small one.**

**Time: 28 November 2007**

Lindsay shot up quickly in her bed. She was still half-asleep, but she had heard a really strange noise.

"It sounded like… I just… got hit by a… watermelon."

Lindsay fell back down on the mattress. She opened one eye, and looked around a bit.

_Lemme see… sheets are a mess, drawers are on the floor, Leanne is lying on her bed with a pile of blood, I'm completely naked… yup, pretty much the usual, _Lindsay thought.

And she laid there for a bit, she was about to fall back to sleep when it finally registered.

"Wait, what!" Lindsay said audibly.

She quickly jumped out of bed and walked over to Leanne's side. She noticed there was a bullet hole in her head and a large pool of blood surrounding that bullet hole. Her body was completely cold and lifeless; she was definitely dead.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in hell," Lindsay told her dead mother, as if she could hear her, although there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Bridgette burst into the room, and saw Lindsay.

"Lindsay?" Bridgette asked, before seeing the pool of blood, "Did you kill her?"

Lindsay decided it was better not to lie, rather than lie and boost her own ego, "No, I swear on my life I didn't kill her. She just… commit suicide I think, I just woke up and saw her like this."

Bridgette paused for a minute, and then said, "We should probably contact the cops."

Lindsay called the police and they arrived shortly after. After some questioning, the cops realized that it was highly unlikely that two teenage girls were the ones to kill her. They took Leanne's body away and allowed Lindsay and Bridgette to get some rest, although both girls knew that they probably hadn't heard the end of it.

**At school**

The weather had cleared up by that morning, although it was still very wet outside. The first thing Lindsay heard when she arrived at school were the constant comments about her mom committing suicide, which apparently they heard about somehow (it might've been in the local news or something.) The entire day she was getting questions like, "Hey, did you hear about your mom killing herself?" and "Hey, I think your mom died?" and "What happened to your mom, she seemed like such a nice lady."

And frankly Lindsay was getting sick of it. She left her school after only 2 classes there and went back to Amber's house. She didn't like running away, but she didn't know what else to do, she couldn't deal with a bunch of people asking her constant, detailed questions about this topic. She wasn't sure why it upset her so much, she and her mom were never very close even before Leanne started abusing her. Maybe it was just the subject in general…

And it wasn't all of the kids' faults. With most of them she simply said she didn't want to talk about it and they'd leave her alone. Some assholes like Natalie McGrady kept on pestering her, but they were a minority. She just couldn't deal with the scenario in general.

She went home quickly and hopefully without too many people noticing. She went into her room and listened to some music to try and calm her down, when she got a call on her cellphone.

"Hello?" Lindsay said, trying her best not to sound irritated.

"Hey Lindsay, it's me, Heather."

"Hi Heather."

"Are you okay Lindsay? I saw you leave the school… you looked really upset?"

"I'm alright. Just all the talk about my mom dying… it's something I'd prefer to avoid."

"Alright, well, if you ever have any problems, you know me and Gwen can help you, right?"

"Yeah, thanks. You're a good friend, Heather."

Lindsay hung up the phone and sighed. She was glad she had friends that cared about her, even if they did get on her nerves sometimes.

A few hours later, Amber got back. This time, she was driving her car, as opposed to her motorcycle, as it was getting a little bit cold outside.

"How many obnoxious questions did ya get about Leanne dying?" Amber asked her younger partner after she went inside Lindsay's room.

"A lot. I had to leave school early 'cuz I couldn't take it any more… you want to ask me something don't you?"

"Just one question."

Lindsay sighed, "Fine, but only because you're so cute."

"Okay… how did you feel when you found out Leanne died?"

"Um… I felt like… I felt like I never really knew her… and I kinda wished I had." Lindsay said.

"I don't think anyone really knew Leanne. Apparently they recently found some new information about Leanne."

"And…"

"Well, first of all, she's been a cocaine addict for about 20 years."

"I'm not surprised," Lindsay said.

"And she was hooked on prescription pills for a long time too. She was given anti-depressants for medication but ended up getting addicted to those."

"Okay," Lindsay said. She looked a little upset.

"Should I shut up now?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, probably," Lindsay said.

"Or how about…" Amber got on Lindsay's bed and crawled on all-fours until her face was directly over Lindsay's.

"How about what?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh… I think you know."

"Um… how about a demonstration?"

Amber took her shirt and bra off and pressed her boobs against Lindsay's face, "Get it now?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Good, because I'm horny as fuck."

**Bridgette's House**

Bridgette packed away all her stuff, called a cab (because it was too far to walk while carrying a whole bunch of bags,) and showed up back at her old house.

"Oh, so you're back…" Veronica said, with a considerable amount of venom in your voice, "I thought you didn't want to talk to me anymore."

Bridgette then spent the next 30 minutes telling Veronica about what really happened, from getting kidnapped, to the rapes, to Bridgette's constant fight to try and not give in to Leanne, all the way up to Jo's disappearance and Leanne's death.

Veronica looked at Bridgette skeptically, but then said, "Why am I not surprised to hear Leanne would do something like that?"

"So… you're not mad at me?" Bridgette asked.

"If you're telling the truth, then you haven't done anything wrong. It's partly my fault; I probably should've done… I don't know… more research or something. Any way I can make it up to you…"

"I don't know," Bridgette said, "I'll think of something I guess."

**Time: 29 November 2007**

Heather and Gwen were downstairs in the basement of their house, lying in Heather's bed having just finished another round of sexy times.

"Y'know," Heather said, "I kinda miss Leanne."

"I know," Gwen added, "She could be a cunt sometimes, but I think her intentions were good most of the time. Besides, she was really hot."

Heather laughed, "Yeah… that kinda makes everything forgiven, doesn't it?"

Gwen nodded in agreement.

"Well, she ain't here anymore," Gwen said, "So it's just us two." She then kissed her FWB on the lips.

"Unless we find a new third girl," Heather said.

"Are you sure you want to?" Gwen asked, "I mean, you can't just replace a human being."

"I know, but… I just want to find another girl, I mean, remember how great the threesomes were? Please, Gwen?"

"Alright fine," Gwen said.

**Time: 30 November 2007**

Leanne's funeral. It was also the day where they read Leanne's will. Lindsay learned that Karen was given the company; however, Karen wasn't here, she was still living in Europe, so she needed to be contacted to be informed about what had happened. She didn't even know her mom died, not that she really cared that much.

The money which had been accumulated over time was split between the three of them. Lindsay was given the house, but only once she turned 18, which was good because she had no use for it anyways.

Lindsay had heard somewhere that Leanne didn't actually write a will until after James died, so it was kind of convenient.

Also, Lindsay quit her job at the Hy-Vee, saying she didn't really need to work anymore.

**Time: 1 December 2007**

Lindsay stayed over at Gwen's house the previous night. It was Rudy's birthday, so the girls wanted to do something special for it. Lindsay didn't really mind sleeping there; but she did find it relatively annoying when she went downstairs (she was sleeping upstairs in one of the spare rooms) to get a drink and she heard Gwen and Heather doing the nasty.

Gwen had to wake her up at 9 am, way earlier than she ever wanted to get up, especially when she could sleep in, like on weekends. The three girls snuck into Rudy's room, put whipped cream in his hand, and tickled his face, which caused him to smack himself.

"Happy birthday!" The three girls yelled.

"Fuck… that kinda hurt," Rudy said.

"Yeah, but… look on the bright side, you're 11 now." Lindsay said.

"What's that got to do with smacking myself in the face?"

"Nothing at all."

The four of them got in Lindsay's car (by Lindsay's car, I mean Leanne's car which was now Lindsay's because she said it was,) Rudy in the shotgun seat, Gwen and Heather in the back, and Lindsay was driving.

"Where are we going?" Rudy asked.

"Arcade," Lindsay said.

"But the arcade's for little kids and idiots," Rudy said, "Why the fuck would I want to go there?"

"Oh… we got something for you that'll make it enjoyable," Lindsay said slyly.

_More enjoyable, _Rudy thought, _well… what the hell could she be talking about? She can't possibly be talking about sex, I mean, that's just not gonna happen. What the fuck else could it be?_

"What do you mean more enjoyable?"

"You'll find out when we arrive," Heather said, "So just calm the fuck down."

Apparently it would take them about fifteen minutes to arrive. While they were driving, Rudy reached into the glove compartment and found four empty beer bottles.

"Um… Lindsay? Why are these here?"

"I don't know," Lindsay said.

"Lindsay…" Rudy said.

"You're not my dad, Rudy; I can take care of myself. But if you really want to know, fine, I drove to Gwen's house last night a little bit tipsy. It's not the end of the world, okay?"

"You know you probably shouldn't…"

"Rudy shut the fuck up or I will tear your balls off, okay?"

Rudy said nothing, basically accepting defeat.

The quartet reached the parking lot of the arcade, where Lindsay promptly locked the doors and windows.

"Um… Lindsay, what the fuck are we doing?" Rudy asked.

Lindsay began rolling a joint, "We're gonna hotbox this car."

"Hotbox?"

"When you smoke a lot of weed inside a contained area."

"Wait… I never agreed to smoking weed," Rudy said.

"Yeah, but… you're 11, you're a big boy now," Gwen said, "It's time to start acting like one."

"Were all three of you involved in this?"

"Pretty much," Heather said.

Lindsay lit the joint, and began smoking it. After she was done, she handed it behind her to Heather, who then toked, and handed it to Gwen, before it ended up in Rudy's hands.

"C'mon Rudy," Lindsay said, "Don't pussy out now."

Rudy held the joint in his hands, and said "Oh, what the fuck." He raised it to his lips, took a deep breath in, and began coughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah, that's what'll happen the first time," Lindsay said, "And a few times after that."

**30 minutes later**

Rudy, to be honest, wasn't nearly as high as the three girls he was in a car with. But this was his first time getting ripped, so he was high enough. Somehow he noticed that he was in a car, with the doors locked and the windows up.

"Um… guys… are you sure it's safe to have the doors locked and the windows up? I mean, couldn't we all die or something…"

"Yeah, we should probably get a little oxygen… maybe go inside now," Lindsay said.

The quartet exited the car and tried to walk in a relatively straight line as they made their way to the arcade, when they found a guy standing randomly outside the building.

"Hey, would you fine young ladies like to buy some health insurance?" he said.

"Hey, I'm not a lady," Rudy said.

"I know that little dude," the health insurance guy said, "But there's 3 of them and only 1 of you."

"Health insurance?" Lindsay asked, "Why would we need to buy health insurance?"

"Because I'm broke and I can't find a real job," the health insurance guy said, before pulling out a few stacks of paper, "So could you please sign these contracts, preferably with your breasts."

"You want me to sign a contract with my breasts," Lindsay said, "And how, pray tell, do you want me to do that?"

"I don't know," the health insurance guy said, "I just want to see your boobies. Anyways, my name's Paul."

"Hi… Paul," Lindsay said.

"Would any of you sexy young ladies consider going on a date?" Paul asked.

"How old are you anyways?" Gwen asked.

"22." Paul said.

"Yeah… I'm 15 so… thanks but no thanks," Gwen said.

"Yeah, no fucking way," Heather said.

"Um… my friends here are kinda taken and I'm a lesbian. 2 thumbs up and a gold star for trying though," Lindsay added.

Paul looked sad, "Could you at least by my health insurance then?"

"Tell you what I'll do," Lindsay said. She took a piece of rolling paper, and wrote some digits on it, "Call this girl's number. She will really want to have sex with you."

"Okay, thanks blonde lesbian lady," Paul said, and as the quartet began walking away, Paul called out to Rudy, "Keep pimping those hoes little dude!"

Rudy smiled at Paul and gave him the thumbs up. Yeah, none of these girls were his "hoes" but he wasn't about to tell Paul that.

"Whose number did you give him?" Gwen asked Lindsay.

"Brittney's," Lindsay said, "I'm assuming she needs to rebound after getting dumped and breaking her jaw on the same day."

Gwen said nothing as the four of them entered the arcade. Please remember that they were all baked as fuck.

While inside, Rudy was clearly having the time of his life. He may have thought arcades were boring, but when he was high he was mesmerized by the pretty colours, flashing lights, music, and advanced gaming systems. He looked like he was having the time of his life, although at certain times he looked like he was also going to green out. And hey, the three teenage girls were having fun too, that's what happens when you're high as fuck.

And then Ashley showed up.

"Hi Rudy!" Ashley yelled, as she ran towards him, bear hugged him and kissed him on the lips. The three girls took notice.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" Lindsay asked.

"I came to find Rudy… he wasn't at the house, I was so scared he was missing or something, but… he's here now," Ashley said happily, "C'mon Rudy, let's go back to my place."

Ashley grabbed Rudy's arm, but he didn't move.

"C'mon Rudy, we're kinda short on time."

This time Rudy went along with Ashley, looking at the three girls as if to say, 'Sorry, what do ya want me to do?'

"Well, that blows," Heather said, "What the fuck should we do now?"

"I don't know," Lindsay said, "Let's go eat something I guess… then we're gonna have to tell Ace that Ashley stole Rudy… that's gonna be fucking fun."

**At Ashley's house**

Ashley drove Rudy to her house in the car she was getting for her sixteenth birthday but was allowed to drive before then for some reason. She and Rudy got out of the car and went inside the house, where Ashley's parents were waiting.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Ashley said.

"Hi Ashley!" Ashley's mom said, "Who's the kid?"

"Oh, this is my boy toy, Rudy Morrow," Ashley said.

Ashley's dad turned and stared at Rudy, "Aren't you a little young to be dating my daughter?" He asked.

Rudy looked back at him and smiled, "Why yes, yes I am."

**(A/N: Yay Phineas and Ferb Reference!)**

**Time: 4 December 2007**

Lindsay and Amber were sitting on the couch, watching an NBA basketball game between the Utah Jazz and the Chicago Bulls. Because there was no NBA team in Missouri, the general Dramatika area would get Bulls games instead.

"Why do we get Bulls games?" Lindsay asked, "The Bulls are fucking awful. They haven't really been good since Michael Jordan and Scottie Pippen were there."

"Because of some kind of time zone thing," Amber said, "I don't really know."

"I guess at one time they did have the greatest player of all-time though," Lindsay said.

"Bullshit," Amber said.

"What's bullshit?"

"Michael Jordan was not the greatest player of all time. He's not even top 10."

"Well then, who's your top 10?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, John Stockton and Karl Malone are 1 and 2, in whatever order," Amber said.

Lindsay turned and stared at Amber, "Homer." She said.

"Hey, I'm a Jazz fan; I have to put my boys 1 and 2." Amber said, "Anyways, I'd include Wilt Chamberlain, Bill Russell, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, Magic Johnson, Larry Bird, Oscar Robertson, Pete Maravich, and Adrian Dantley. That's my top 10."

"Who the fuck is Adrian Dantley?" Lindsay asked.

"He was a scoring star back in the 80s." Amber said.

"And what team did he play for?"

Amber looked down awkwardly, before saying "Utah…"

"And I'm outta here," Lindsay said.

**Time: 6 December 2007**

There was still absolutely no sign of Joanne Cunningham. Lindsay and Wanda were trying to get as many people as possible to help them look as possible, but it was to no avail. Unfortunately, at this point they would have to accept that Jo was either dead, kidnapped, had left the city, or simply didn't want to be found for whatever reason.

**Time: 9 December 2007**

Brittney returned to school for the first time since getting her jaw busted open by Lindsay. And the two of them saw each other quite early on.

"Hello Brittney," Lindsay said, "How are things?"

"I fucking hate you," Brittney said, "You fucking broke my jaw, you stole my boyfriend, you…"

"Okay… Gwen stole your boyfriend, not me. And in a fight, anything goes. So, I have some advice for you, get back out there, try and find a new boyfriend, and stop bitching at me."

Brittney stormed off angrily, and Lindsay wasn't quite sure whether she would take her advice or not.

**Time: 10 December 2007**

Lindsay got a new job. She said the reason she got a new job was because she missed working; however, the real reason was because a woman's lingerie shop was hiring at the mall.

**Time: 13 December 2007**

Trent and Jenny were on a date, at the movie theatre.

Jenny shushed him, "We're at the movies, you can't talk."

"That's kind of my problem," Trent said, "This movie is terrible."

"It's a chick flick," Jenny said, "It's cute."

"Well… I thought it would at least be somewhat interesting," Trent said.

"It is interesting," Jenny said, "Lemme make you a deal, if you can manage to sit through the entire movie without bitching the entire time, or leaving, I'll blow you when we get back to my place."

"Awesome… wait, what if I really have to go to the bathroom?" Trent asked.

"Then go, I'm not a monster," Jenny said, "But you better come right back."

So, long story short, Trent finished the film without falling asleep or leaving, and then got his blowjob later that night.

**Time: 16 December 2007**

Lindsay loved waking up next to Amber. Just everything about it was a wonderful experience for the young girl. Even on days when she had to get her ass up for school, or her new job, having Amber right there next to her made it a lot easier. And as weird as this may sound, she did love her scent.

This morning; however, she woke up alone, and then heard Amber in the bathroom screaming, "You fucking bitch!"

"What the fuck did I do?" Lindsay asked; who was a little surprised at the harshness.

"Look at my neck; look at my fucking neck!" Amber yelled. Lindsay walked into the bathroom, and saw that Amber had a massive hickey on the left side of her neck. She had had small hickeys on her neck before, which were easy to cover up; this one… not so much.

"Now how the fuck am I going to explain this to the office staff?" Amber asked.

"Won't they understand?" Lindsay asked, "I mean, you are a human being after all. No one will know it was me, they'll just think you fucked some dude and ended up with a hickey."

"People can be extraordinarily judgemental sometimes," Amber said, "Especially people like Kowalski, and Porter to a lesser extent."

"Well… wear a turtleneck then," Lindsay said, "Or a scarf."

"A _turtleneck?" _Amber asked, "I can't wear a turtleneck around. I've never considered myself to be a fashionista, but a turtleneck… that's just too damn much. And I can't just wear a scarf around the entire day… it might be cool when a teenager does it, but I'm a 32 year old professional woman."

"Actually, it's not cool when a teenager does it either," Lindsay said.

"Regardless, I guess I'm just gonna have to suffer." Amber said.

"Why don't you just call in sick?" Lindsay asked.

"Because hickeys usually last a few days. Apparently they can last up to 2 weeks; what if this one is one of those. I can't just not go to work for the next 2 weeks."

"Well, we are getting off on the 18th, so…"

"You're getting off on the 18th, I still have to come into work from time to time. But fine… I guess I'll take the day off. Can you find someone else to… aw fuck it, you can take the day off too."

**Time: 18 December 2007**

Last day of school before the Christmas break (or winter holidays, whichever you prefer) for the students at Ryan Leaf. This, not surprisingly, made Amber somewhat jealous.

**Time: 24 December 2007**

It was, of course, the night before Christmas. A time when everyone generally felt happy, and spent time with family.

This was slightly awkward for Lindsay and Amber. Lindsay's only living direct family relatives were Karen, who was living in Europe, and Jo, who was currently MIA, but she did have her aunt, Lois, and her cousins, Geoff and his younger brothers. Obviously, the logical thing to do would be to spend the day with them. However, all of Amber's relatives were either dead or estranged from her, and the estranged ones were living in Utah anyways. Veronica, who was really her only close friend and the person she had spent past Christmas' with, already had plans, with Bridgette and people in their extended family. That meant that if Lindsay went ahead with her plans, Amber would have to spend Christmas alone, something which Lindsay didn't want to happen. So, Lindsay invited Amber to come with her, as her alter-ego Sasha Mitchell of course.

"Thanks for the offer Lindsay," Amber said, "But I don't really know these people."

"But Amber," Lindsay said, "You can't just spend X-Mas alone."

"Why not? I'm not religious, the day means nothing to me anyways. Before I met you, Veronica and I would just spend Christmas looking for sexy women."

"C'mon Amber, please… do it for me?"

"Alright fine," Amber said, "But I don't think I have anything to wear?"

"You've gotta have a dress, or something nice, somewhere in there, right?"

"I guess I could wear the shit that I usually wear at work," Amber said, "I just hate how it looks."

Lindsay nodded silently. Amber may have hated it, but she looked fantastic in any kind of fancy clothing… or really any kind of clothing… or naked… especially naked.

Meanwhile, Duncan and Wanda agreed to meet up with their formerly estranged parents for a Christmas dinner. Duncan's mom, Miranda, begged him to move back in, but he refused to. He did; however, say he would 'call more often.' Duncan's dad, Mike, didn't really care for Duncan that much and had absolutely grown to hate Wanda, but gave into Miranda's begging to spend the day with her kids.

Gwen and Heather didn't have any special plans, they would spend the day at their house, with Todd, Ace, Rudy, Ace's sister Kelly, and Ace's sister's husband Ron. Kelly and Ron didn't have any kids, and they asked Ace if it was okay for them to come over, which she of course, replied yes. Neither Gwen, Heather, nor Rudy had ever met Kelly or Ron, but Ace assured the kids that they were "very cool."

At some point that night, Gwen and Heather were sitting on the couch downstairs playing video games. After Gwen beat Heather in a first-person shooter game, Gwen began to half-jokingly grind her body against Heather's ass, with Heather following along. The two then kissed, and Gwen was about to slip her fingers down Heather's shorts, when Ace suddenly showed up.

"Hey Heather, your dad is upstairs and he wants to see you… and you two should seriously get a room," Ace said with a wink. Ace, Lindsay, and the late Leanne were the only people who knew about Gwen and Heather other than the young ladies themselves.

Gwen and Heather quickly dusted themselves off and began to walk upstairs. Micah had only asked for Heather, but she always thought it was better to bring a friend when dealing with her asshole dad.

"Hi Heather," Micah said, "Listen… tomorrow's Christmas day, as you are probably aware."

Heather nodded.

"So… I think this would be a good time for you to come back and live with me."

"I'm listening," Heather said.

"I will try to control my temper a little better, and you should try to… clean up your act. I believe we'll both get along much better once that is done."

"Clean up your act?" Heather knew exactly where this was going, and she didn't like it.

Micah said nothing for a minute, before turning towards Gwen, "Hello Gwen," he said, with iciness in his voice.

"Mr. Lee," Gwen said.

"Clean up your act, Heather," Micah said, "Means the usual. I didn't want to embarrass you in front of your friend here, but since you obviously don't get the memo, it looks like I'm not gonna have much of a choice. Clean your act means stop having sex, remain single or get a respectable boyfriend, work harder at school, try to become a doctor or something like that, and for the love of Christ, stop trying to flush your boyfriend's condoms down the drain!"

Heather looked extremely annoyed, as usual when her dad decided to go on a moral crusade against her, "And I've told you many times daddy, I'm not going to put up with this bullshit. Let me live my own life, or there's no fucking way I'm coming back!"

"You should probably watch your language," Micah said, "That's another thing too; stop swearing, and I don't know if you smoke and/or drink, but if you do, stop."

"Yeah, because that's so much better!" Heather yelled.

Micah grabbed Heather's shirt and stared directly and imposingly into her eyes, "Listen to me, you ungrateful, spoiled, arrogant little bitch; you are my daughter. That means that I can and will effectively run your life until you turn 18. I love you, and I'm not gonna let you throw your life away by being such a whore!"

"Heather isn't a whore," Gwen said, "She's a beautiful young woman, and you should feel blessed for having her as a daughter. She's not your property, so if I were you, I'd respect her as the human being she's become, instead of trying to shove your morality down her throat."

Micah looked away from Heather, and turned to Gwen. Gwen saw not only unmitigated rage in his eyes, but also blind hatred.

"You should feel blessed," Micah said, mocking what Gwen had just uttered, "That you are a 15 year old girl. If you were an adult male, I would bust your skull open for what you just said. I'm a fifth degree black belt in tae kwon do, and I am known for having a short temper, so I wouldn't fuck with me if I were you, _Gwennie."_

Micah paused for a moment, and then continued, "It's clear to me that you need an attitude adjustment even more than Heather, for one thing, your clothes make you look like even more of a slut than my daughter. Unfortunately, you are not my daughter, so arranging this won't be as simple as it will be with Heather; however, I think it's best if you both live with me."

Before Gwen or Heather could say anything, Ace swooped in to confront Micah, "I happened to overhear your conversation, Micah. The only ungrateful, spoiled, arrogant little bitch here is you, big man. Yes, I've only known both of these girls for about a year, if that, but they're like family to me. If you want to take Heather or Gwen away from this house, especially against their will, than you'll have to go through me to do it."

"Ace, don't," Heather warned, "My dad is a tae kwon do expert, he will kick your ass."

"Yeah, you should listen to your 'family'," Micah said, and then laughed a little. He clearly thought he was funny.

"Micah, you're not welcome in this house anymore," Ace said.

Micah sighed, "Okay… this is your house, after all, Ace. So I'll leave, but… don't think this discussion is over. I can turn both of you into great and successful young women… or you can stay here and end up as drug addicts." Micah slammed the door shut behind him.

"What the fuck just happened?" Rudy called from upstairs.

"It's Heather's dad being an asshole… don't worry about it."

**Time: 25 December 2007**

Yay for Christmas day. I made a rhyme, and it's not a crime. I'm a poet and I don't even know it.

Anyways, Lindsay and Amber arrived at the Marshall's house at around noon. Already there was Lois, and Geoff, as well as Geoff's younger brothers. Geoff had four younger brothers, Steven, 14, who also went to Ryan Leaf and was in Grade 9, Roddy, 12, who was in Grade 7, Jared, 10, who was in Grade 5, and Hakeem, who had only been born a few months ago, and no one knew who the father was.

"Hey, Aunt Lois!" Lindsay yelled, "We're here!"

Lindsay ran towards her aunt and hugged her.

"I'm supposed to do the aunt thing now," Lois said, "Where I go like, 'I haven't seen you since whenever the last time I saw you was'."

"Yeah sure," Lindsay said, "Hey Geoff!"

"Hi Lindsay… hi Lindsay's hot girlfriend." Geoff said.

"Geoff… you're dating Gwen," Lindsay scolded.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious…" Geoff said meekly.

"Well if it's so damn obvious, what's the gain in pointing it out?" Lindsay asked.

Lois was a very good cook. She made turkey, mash potatoes, some kind of salad, cranberries, squash, and all the usual Christmas time dinner stuff.

"Wow Aunt Lois," Lindsay said, "This is really good… you gotta teach me some time, I'm absolutely awful."

"No need to be modest, Lindsay," Lois said.

"No, Lois," Amber said, "She really is terrible. I mean, she doesn't even know how to fry an egg."

"Thanks for mentioning that, Sasha," Lindsay said.

"So Lindsay," Lois asked, "I heard you're living with Principal Chase now."

"Yeah… why?"

"No reason. I just want to make sure you're okay, and that she doesn't try to take advantage of you." And after saying that, she shot an icy glare at Amber/Sasha.

"Aunt Lois, don't worry, I can make decisions on my own, you know."

"You're only a 14 year old girl. And with your parents gone, I'm really the only adult family member you have left, so I have to make sure you're okay."

"I'll be 15 in a few days."

"That's still considerably below 18. Look, all I'm saying is be careful who you date."

**Time: 29 December 2007**

Lindsay woke up somewhere she didn't really recognize. She was in an auditorium or something, sitting in a large red chair, with a bunch of her friends sitting in chairs next to her. For the people in the chair, Lindsay saw Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Rudy, Bridgette, and Amber, who was likely going as her alter ego Sasha Mitchell again.

"Where the fuck am I?" Lindsay asked.

Courtney walked up to the podium that was standing between Lindsay's chairs and the other chairs.

"Lindsay, this is your birthday roast," Courtney said.

Somehow Lindsay had forgotten it was her birthday. But anyways, she knew what the hell a roast was, and she was instantly nervous.

"So Lindsay," Courtney said, "You're fairly popular with most of the guys at our school. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe they just like you because they want to see you naked with some other hot chick?"

A few people started laughing lightly.

"I mean seriously, if you think guys actually like you because of your personality, you're more delusional than a rap star."

More people laughed this time. Lindsay laughed too, although secretly that did sting a little as that was something she had always worried about, that people only liked her because of her looks. Also, she wasn't quite sure why rap stars were delusional… maybe because they have such big egos.

"And hey, remember a few weeks ago when you had sexy times with Duncan and I? Did you have to fucking criticize everything I did?"

A few people 'oohed' in the audience.

"I mean, you're the first girl I ever fucked. You should be proud of that, not more critical than a Reddit user."

A few people laughed this time, and Lindsay was beginning to realize that comedy wasn't exactly Courtney's strong point. Lindsay was also confused about something else.

"What the hell's Reddit?" She asked.

Courtney gasped, "You don't know what Reddit is?" Courtney said, "You haven't lived Lindsay, you haven't lived."

This time, Courtney got the desired reaction.

"Anyways Lindsay," Courtney continued, "I'm not saying that you're into hentai, but you do look suspiciously like Sailor Moon. And you're already a whiny little bitch."

People laughed again.

"Alright everyone, next up, we have Duncan!"

People clapped, as Courtney went back to her chair and Duncan got up in front of the podium.

"So… Lindsay," Duncan said, "Tall, white, blonde hair, blue eyes… I'm not saying you're a Nazi, I'm just saying Jews run the other way when they see you."

The people there roared in laughter.

"But I think it might not just be Jews. Let's face it Lindsay, if you were any uglier, you would look… well, like Bridgette."

People laughed again, except Bridgette, who looked pissed.

"Seriously Bridgette, there's something called makeup. Wear it. I mean, everyone in the school already knows you blow more than the Golden State Warriors, you might as well look like it."

Once again, everyone except Bridgette laughed.

"Anyways Lindsay," Duncan continued, "You are a lesbian, ultraliberal girl, so-called 'empowered' girl who lives in Missouri… I mean, you're more out of place than a straight guy in San Francisco."

Again, everyone laughed.

"Have I made fun of your boobs yet?" Duncan asked.

"No," Lindsay said.

"Ah well… I'll let someone else do that. Anyways, give it up for Rudy!"

People clapped again as Rudy walked towards the podium.

"Lindsay," Rudy said, "You're the dumbest chick I've ever met… and that's saying a lot, 'cuz my girlfriend's IQ is the same as her age."

People laughed again, but not as hard as they did when Duncan was talking.

"And I'm so glad Ashley's not here, 'cuz I wouldn't get any sex for a month if she was."

Everyone clapped and cheered after that.

"And now I have nothing else to say," Rudy said, "So… penis."

Rudy sat down and his older sister stood up and went to the podium.

"So Lindsay," Gwen said, "As some of you may know, Lindsay and I have been friends since we were like 3 years old; which means I've had to deal with more of her obnoxious bullshit than any of you fuckers."

People laughed a little.

"First of all, whenever she plays video games, she always gets really intense. Well, this kinda started when she was a kid, and everything had to be a contest to her… but nowadays when she's playing games, she has more 'roid rage than Jason Giambi."

Everyone who knew who Jason Giambi is laughed.

"Also… she seems to have this sense of entitlement when it comes to relationships. Well, newsflash Lindsay… you're an ugly fuck. That means you're not gonna have a date all the time, fucking deal with it."

People laughed again.

"Okay," Gwen said, "Next up, we have Heather."

Gwen sat down and Heather got up on the podium.

"Dear Lindsay," Heather said, "You've called people sticks before. We ain't sticks, bitch, you're just a tubby fuck."

People laughed a little.

"I mean, I'm not saying you're Paula Deen or anything, but losing 15 or 20 pounds wouldn't hurt. But seriously, you're biggest problem is you look like you have a giant #3 glue-gunned to your fucking chest."

The other people there started laughing out loud again.

"I mean seriously, if you're boobs were any bigger, they would have their own social security number."

Everyone there laughed even more this time.

"Anyways," Heather said, "Bridgette's next so… yeah."

Heather sat down and Bridgette walked up to the podium.

"K," Bridgette said, "I guess… um… Lindsay, people have said you're pretty dumb… I guess it makes sense that you're blonde."

Silence.

"I mean 'cuz blonde people are usually stupid… anyways, it's not surprising that you're left-handed, because you're never right."

Once again, no response.

"In the head, I mean, um…"

"Your jokes are bad, and you should feel bad!" Duncan called out.

"Anyways… um… here's Amber," Bridgette said, and quickly ran off back to her seat.

Amber walked up slowly to the podium, and said, "Wow Bridgette… that was truly awful. I can assure you that I am most definitely not gay for you."

Anyone who got the trap reference laughed.

"Anyways, Lindsay, what's there to say about you… well, you're most certainly not the perfect girlfriend, that's for sure. Look, I don't need the Iron Chef in the kitchen, but how 'bout someone who knows how to fry a fucking egg."

People began laughing again.

"Or make Kraft Dinner. Or properly make a motherfucking sandwich, I mean Lindsay can't do any of that shit."

People started laughing again.

"And it seems like Lindsay isn't in the mood a lot. Listen Lindsay, if you're gonna date a cougar, then the one thing you're gonna have to deal with is that hot cougars always wanna fuck. I mean, we only got so many years left of being attractive, we want to make the fucking most of it."

Once again, there was a laugh riot coming from the chairs.

"Wait," Courtney said, "You aren't technically a cougar, I mean, you're only 32…"

"Courtney, shut the fuck up!" Amber yelled, "Anyways… going back to the bed theme… it seems that Lindsay has a strange obsession with toys, dildos and whatnot. Is my body not good enough for you Lindsay?"

And once again, there was a laugh. It seems there's been a lot of that this night.

"I mean, you might as well just date a vibrator, Lindsay."

And the laughs started one last time.

After that was done, Amber then drove Lindsay home, and when they got home, asked her to wait in the hallway for a second while Amber "fixed up Lindsay's birthday gift." When Lindsay was finally allowed to go into the kitchen, she saw Amber there, with whipped cream covering her junk, and little strawberries where her nipples should be.

"Happy birthday, Lindsay," Amber said, "I hope you love your gift!"

"You better fucking believe I do!" Lindsay said uncharacteristically excited.

**Time: 1 January 2008**

It was a very happy New Year's. Lindsay had heard there was a party going on or something, but she was too exhausted from the last two months to go. She decided to just spend her New Year's Day with the love of her life, who of course, was Amber Chase.

**Time: 4 January 2008**

Lindsay's plan was to rest until school started again; however, some kind of warm spell came over the St. Louis area, so the temperature was in the 80s (Fahrenheit, of course, if it was Celsius everyone would burn their ass off.) So, Lindsay made plans with her two closest friends, Gwen and Heather, to go smoke weed in a secluded park. As Lindsay was about to leave, Amber approached her.

"Hey Lindsay, do you wanna go to lunch with me?"

"Sorry Amber," Lindsay said, "But I already have plans with Gwen and Heather."

"Okay, no problem," Amber said, "I guess I'll take the motorbike out for a spin then, it is a really nice day."

Lindsay pecked Amber on the lips and said, "You do that Amber, you do that."

Lindsay met up with her two friends about half an hour later. They met up and talked and joked and blazed and whatever. Basically they just had an overall good time, and lost track of time because of it. At around 3:30 pm that night, Lindsay got a cellphone call. She looked at the number and saw a 911 emergency call.

"Well, this can't be good," Lindsay said to her friends before picking up the phone, "Hello officer." She said.

"Hello, is this Lindsay Rio Cunningham." The distinctly male voice said.

"Yes it is," Lindsay said giggling softly.

"Is Amber Chase your legal guardian?"

"Yes. Why?"

"At about 1 pm, Amber was riding her motorcycle and was hit by an oncoming 18-wheeler truck. The man in the truck's name was John Gomez, and his blood alcohol level was well over the legal limit. Amber died on impact."

"Oh…" Was all Lindsay could think of saying. She wasn't even sure if she believed what she just heard.

"I'm sorry," The man's voice said, and then hung up.

Lindsay put the phone down and sat there, letting what she just heard sink it.

"Lindsay are you okay?" Heather asked.

Lindsay said nothing.

"Lindsay, if something's wrong, you can tell me. Was it because of that phone call?" Gwen asked.

Once again, Lindsay said nothing. After about 4 minutes of contemplating, and rocking herself back and forth slowly, Lindsay turned around, and puked.

**A/N: I'm going to make this clear: there is no conspiracy. There was no one out there conspiring to kill Amber or to get at Lindsay, despite what earlier parts of this story may imply. I know I'm giving a spoiler out here, but I don't care: this John Gomez fellow was being irresponsible, and it cost Amber her life. And on a side note, please people, normally I don't like to use my stories to spread some kind of message but… don't drink and drive!**

**Please R&R and have a happy St. Patrick's Day, and once again, thank you for your support over the past year. **


	33. XXXIII: Zombie House

**Chapter 33**

**Zombie House**

**A/N: Hello again guys. After months of procrastination, I finally watched an episode of "Total Drama Revenge of the Island." It was some decent entertainment, but it's just not the same for me as season 1, and to a lesser extent, seasons 2 & 3. Maybe I'm just one of those fuckers who hates change and I don't even know it, but I'd really grown to like a lot of the old characters. Still, it wasn't the epic disaster that I had expected it to be; I give it a respectable 7.5 out of 10.**

**With that being said, the new characters won't appear in this story, I just don't know them well enough. **

**Time: 4 January 2008**

"Ok seriously Lindsay, what the fuck is wrong with you? Are you about to green out?" Heather asked.

Lindsay stared down at her phone, at the puke all over her shirt and the grass, then back at her phone, and then tears silently started to roll down her face. She could not speak, she felt like she had forgotten how to. She looked at her two concerned friends, tried to say something but could not find the right words to talk. She then promptly passed out.

**Time: 5 January 2008**

Lindsay sat up slowly in the bed she woke up in. She looked around the room and saw Heather and Gwen lying next to her in that bed.

"Good morning, sunshine," Gwen said, "You were asleep for like 20 fucking hours."

"I'm sure everyone wishes they could have a day where they sleep for 20 fucking hours," Lindsay said.

She liked having Gwen and Heather in her bed. As pathetic as this sounds, it was helping her soothe the pain of losing Amber… _oh shit!_

Tears began falling down Lindsay's face. Whatever was left of her makeup was soon going to be running down her face and then completely gone.

"Lindsay… why are you crying? What did the man on the phone say to you?" Gwen asked.

"He was a cop," Lindsay managed to squeak out, "He told me that Amber… Amber died in a car crash yesterday."

Gwen and Heather said nothing, not quite sure how to react.

"You're just gonna sit there?" Lindsay asked. She sounded calm, but if you looked into her eyes, you could see she wanted to strange both of them. And she did.

"Well…" Gwen said, "I'm just not quite sure how to react. First of all, it's just so unexpected. And second of all…" Gwen tailed off. She looked at Heather, Heather looked back at her, and both of them lay there, clearly wanting to say something but worried about Lindsay's reaction when they said it. It took about 10 seconds for Lindsay to clue-in.

"You're not gonna start with this again, are you?" Lindsay asked, "Not now, please. I know you fuckers didn't like my relationship with Amber, but grow the fuck up and show some respect, the woman just fucking died!"

Gwen and Heather once again said nothing, not quite sure how to react. Lindsay screamed, left the room, slammed the door behind her and started walking away. She figured she'd probably go back to Amber's place… it would feel like ghost-town to her, but she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be.

It didn't take her too long to get to the place she'd been calling home for the past few months, where she should've seen the woman she called her love. Instead, she was left with silence, except for some annoying asshole talking on the TV which Amber had left on, something she had a bad habit of doing. Lindsay didn't bother picking up the remote, she just walked towards the TV, shut it off in a punch-like motion, and then ran upstairs and jumped on her bed face-first.

"I can't believe this is happening to me again," Lindsay said to herself, "First Shelly, and now Amber. Why the fuck does this keep happening to me!"

Lindsay felt an urge to just go around destroying stuff. However, apart from a few pillowcases that will never walk again, the house was unscathed. Lindsay didn't like that at all. She ran back downstairs into the living room and kicked the TV. That; however, simply left a large footprint, so she kicked it again, jumping into her kick this time, which effectively damaged the screen beyond repair. She then jumped on top of the TV at full force, knocking over and damaging it even more. She was going to go somewhere else, when she was suddenly and inexplicably tackled.

"Lindsay, what the fucking hell are you doing you crazy bitch!" The voice of the person who tackled her said. Lindsay looked up and saw Veronica Hornet, Amber's long-time friend and Bridgette's mother.

"Ronnie…" Lindsay said.

Lindsay found herself lying on the carpet with Ronnie lying there on top of her. And she was starting to get a little aroused; Lindsay had always thought Ronnie was super fucking hot, way hotter than her daughter. She had little black streaks in her platinum blonde hair that Lindsay found oh-so-sexy, and her T&A were relatively large, but very firm, she was in great shape. Plus, she was a high school teacher, which was about the sexiest profession there was for a sexy woman like her.

Lindsay snapped back to reality after her small Ronnie fantasy when Ronnie said, "Are you okay?"

"The woman I was loved just died… so no, I'm not okay," Lindsay said.

Ronnie and Lindsay got up and the two women sat down on the couch next to where they were laying.

"I don't mean to sound insensitive," Ronnie said, "But hasn't this already happened to you? With Shelly?"

"Yes," Lindsay said, "And that just makes it worse."

Ronnie thought for a minute, "Well, anything I can do to help."

Lindsay gave her a weak smile and said, "Just stay here with me for now. You lost your best friend, I lost the love of my life. I guess we're in this together."

**Time: 6 January 2008**

Lindsay, after thinking some more about Amber, had reached the point where she could now think about her with falling into silent depression or violent rage. However, she now just felt kinda shitty in general, and she was far from completely dealing with her emotions.

This morning, Lindsay was staring at the tattoo she got about 10 months prior, the tattoo on her upper right arm of a red heart with white block letters that said 'SHELLY' inside of the heart. Lindsay decided she needed a new one for her new lost love. It would help her remember what Amber meant to her as well.

Ronnie drove her to the tattoo parlour, where she got a tattoo very similar to her last one. In fact, Lindsay was trying to make it look like she had a series-like thing going here, which was something Ronnie found a little bit strange, but at the same time, kinda cool. While the first heart was a vibrant shade of red, the second heart was an equally vibrant shade of medium blue. Like the red heart, the blue one also had white block letters inside the heart, except this one said 'AMBER.' Even the placement was similar, the blue heart was inked on Lindsay's upper right arm, directly under the red heart. Thankfully, she had the same tattoo artist both times, a guy named Christian Whitt, who really knew what the fuck he was doing.

Ronnie got a tattoo as well, hers was on her left thigh, it was a little eighth note… or maybe it was a sixteenth note, it was kind of hard to tell (the person who inked her tattoo wasn't quite as good as Mr. Whitt,) but anyways, it said 'Let it Be' right across it. Lindsay wasn't quite sure whether it was for remembering Amber, or simply a tribute to The Beatles… maybe both.

"Wow," Ronnie said, "The guy who drew your tattoo is a great fucking artist."

"I know. Christian Witt, that guy's been doing this shit for a long time."

"Anyways," Ronnie said, "Everything's tomorrow."

"Everything?"

"Y'know, reading the will, funeral service; all that stuff… y'know, for Amber."

Lindsay had begun to notice that Ronnie didn't seem very upset about Amber dying at all. While Lindsay's mood immediately sunk any time she heard and/or remembered her name, Ronnie seemed to go on as if nothing happened.

"Ronnie, you're best friend died two days ago?" Lindsay asked.

"Um… yeah, I know."

"Well… you don't seem sad at all. You're basically acting like it's just another day… don't you need some time to grieve?"

"Nope," Ronnie said, "The best way to grieve is to go fucking do something instead of sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. Besides, if Amber were here, but somehow dead at the same time, she wouldn't want us to sit here feeling bad that she's dead. She would want us to live on."

Lindsay thought about that for a moment. She didn't think she'd be able to just suddenly feel happy, if how long it lasted her to get over Shelly is any good estimation, than it should take at least a month for her to get over Amber. However, maybe if she kept herself occupied, she would be able to think less about Amber, and about how Lindsay's future was stolen from her twice.

"Anyways," Ronnie said, "Now that you have that tattoo, I think it's time you tell the world about your true relationship with Amber."

Lindsay's face began to go pale. When getting that tattoo, she completely forgot that she was supposed to keep her relationship with Amber a secret. Now, she was fucked. As soon as people saw that tattoo, they were going to start asking questions. Lindsay was a pretty good liar, but she knew eventually the truth would come out. Frantically, Lindsay began to try and think of a way out of this.

"Um… I…"

"Lindsay," Ronnie said, "I think it's time to stop living a lie."

Lindsay looked for an excuse, "But what if… won't she be branded as a pedophile and everything she worked for destroyed?"

"Maybe so, but it's not as if you have to run around telling everyone you fucked an adult woman. Just, I don't know, post it on Facebook, and then tell the truth if anyone asks from now on. As they say, the truth sets you free." Ronnie added a little cute smile at the end.

Lindsay and Ronnie drove back to Lindsay's house in silence after that. And when Lindsay remembered that Ronnie was sleeping at this house and wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon, that begged the question.

"Hey Ronnie?" Lindsay asked, "If you're staying here with me… does that mean Bridgette's getting the house all to herself?"

"Yeah," Ronnie said, "And I saw five or six wannabe gangsters driving up towards my house as I left."

"What do they want?"

"It's Bridgette… what the hell do you think they want?"

**Later that night**

**(A/N: For the record, a person's name followed by what they say all in italics is supposed to be a Facebook post.)**

As soon as Lindsay began to "analyze" the situation about Amber's death, she knew what she had to do. Getting the tattoo on her arm confirmed that she would have to do it.

Lindsay opened her Facebook page. She had basically everyone she had ever come into contact with on Facebook, and a few people she'd never heard of. She went to go post a status, took a deep breath, and wrote the following:

_Serious post here: Ryan Leaf principal Amber Chase and my girlfriend Sasha Mitchell were the same person. Amber went by her alter-ego Sasha during social events because she didn't want to lose her job, but she and I had been in a relationship for several months before her death. And I swear on my fucking life I'm not making this up. R.I.P. Amber_

Okay, so there would probably be some asshole who would still believe that she was making this up, but most people should get the message. After posting that status, she played the waiting game. She knew that she wouldn't get the full backlash of this status until she went back to school on January 8th, but it was interesting to see what people were saying. And she only had to wait about 6 seconds before getting a reply.

_Duncan Russell: I knew Sasha looked familiar. And I swear I smelled her perfume on you once. :P_

Ah, leave it to Duncan to make a fairly jocular comment on what Lindsay intended to be a serious status. When Amber was at her job, she would usually wear this very distinct perfume. Lindsay never wore perfume (well, not never, but she didn't wear perfume on a regular basis,) so it would've been quite noticeable.

_Lindsay R Cunningham: Yup, that's 'cuz we were having sexytimes in bed._

_Courtney Moore: Wow… I honestly had no fucking idea. RIP Amber, and I hope you're okay Lindsay._

_Lindsay R Cunningham: Thanks Courtney. I'm still pretty fucking said right now, but I'll live._

_Duncan Russell: I know how fucking sappy this sounds, but if you truly loved her, she'll live forever in your heart._

_Cody Anderson: Been watching a lot of Disney movies lately, Duncan?_

_Duncan Russell: Cody, fuck off! I already have 6 likes on that comment… so suck it._

_Izzy Parker: Aw… Duncan that was so cute. Sorry for your loss Lindsay and RIP Amber._

_Geoff Marshall: RIP… I had my problems with Amber in the past, but she was pretty cool. And so fucking hot!_

_Courtney Moore: She just passed away, probably not the best time to be talking about how hot she is, Geoff._

_Lindsay R Cunningham: Its okay, let him have his fun. Just as long as he doesn't bring a shovel to the funeral :P_

_Veronica Hornet: Glad you finally decided to tell people, Lindsay. It's what Amber would've wanted. RIP_

_Lucas Choudary: Oh ok… so just because this bitch happened to be romantically involved with Lindsay, and because she's dead, we're gonna forget about everything she's done. I hope she fucking rots in hell._

_Trent Johnston: Lucas… don't make this about you._

Lindsay was aware that Lucas had an intense hatred for any and all people in any position of authority. That was okay with her, but she had just wished that Lucas would keep it to himself, if just for this one day.

_Duncan Russell: I never liked her much either. But this day is about a woman that died too young and her girlfriend who's trying to cope with the loss. Not about your problems for anyone with a fucking job._

_Lucas Choudary: I've never really cared about timing, or about who's feelings I might hurt. Listen Lindsay, you're a pretty cool girl and all, but you have a terrible taste in women. So far, you've dated a massive slut, an obnoxious butch, and a governmental-puppet control freak pedophile. Not a good start, my friend._

_Lindsay R Cunningham: Lucas, you have every right to hate Amber as much as you want. But please, I don't want to hear about it, especially not 2 days after her death. BTW, I'm not a child, so she's not a pedo._

_DJ Thomas: Don't hate Lucas… RIP Amber_

_Lindsay R Cunningham: We've got a trend going here with all the RIP Amber comments._

_Lucas Choudary: Yeah, I noticed… sheeple._

_Courtney Moore: Sheeple?_

_Lucas Choudary: People who are sheep. Like you, and Duncan, and the rest of you fuckers that commented here. _

Lindsay closed down Facebook. She knew that Lucas and Courtney would probably be bickering for the next 2 hours. She had better things to do with her life than watch.

**Time: 7 January 2008**

Lindsay wasn't sure whether she was happy or disturbed that there weren't more people at Amber's funeral. On the one hand, it was okay because there weren't all those annoying, screaming and crying people and the equally obnoxious priests. On the other hand, there weren't too many people there and Lindsay, in a way, felt that Amber was being disrespected. Other than Lindsay, the only other student from Ryan Leaf was Izzy. Of the other people there, Lindsay recognized Veronica (obviously,) school Vice-Principal Leah Porter, and surprisingly enough, Lois Marshall, along with a few people she didn't recognize. Since moving to Eastern Missouri, Amber had never really tried to build much of a social life for herself, and Lindsay wished that she had.

"Hi Aunt Lois," Lindsay said, "I didn't know you were friends with Amber."

"We've been fairly good friends since she moved here," Lois said, "I'm just disappointed she didn't tell me that you were her girlfriend. I guess it's too late for that now…"

Then came the will reading. And… Amber put some things in her will that Lindsay had serious objection with… but there was no way she could go against it. She said that Lindsay would have to have either sold the house or be trying to sell it in 30 days, and that she would have to move in with someone. Amber had left a little note for Lindsay saying why she felt it was the right decision to do that, and Lindsay couldn't decide whether she agreed with Amber now or if she was still pissed.

Veronica said that she was going back to Bridgette's house, leaving Lindsay alone for that night, which of course, allowed her mind to wander again. She began to imagine various scenarios, she imagined that maybe Shelly and Amber had faked their deaths to try and get away from Lindsay. She then imagined that they were forced to fake their deaths by some other person. As she was getting into stranger and stranger potential but highly unlikely scenarios, she heard a knock on her door. Expecting Veronica, she yelled, "In a minute Ronnie!" before walking lethargically towards the front door, only to find Izzy.

"Oh… hi Izzy," Lindsay said. She was kind of embarrassed because she was wearing nothing but a bra and plaid shorts. Izzy wasn't exceptionally well-dressed herself; however, wearing a white tank top and shorts, as well as very nondescript flats. Please remember, this was January.

"So… you just gonna stand there are or you gonna let me in?" Izzy asked, and Lindsay let her in the house.

"Thanks," Izzy said.

"So why are you here? And why are you wearing shorts and a tank top in the winter?" Lindsay asked. It wasn't extremely cold, about 30 (Fahrenheit, not Celsius,) but it was below freezing and still colder than Lindsay would like to go outside without some kind of jacket.

"That's two questions at once, Lindsay," Izzy said teasingly, and Lindsay glared at her, "Fucking answer."

"Alright," Izzy said, "Well, I heard Ronnie needed to go back to her place, and you looked like you needed some company, and, as for wearing shorts in the winter… because I'm a boss!"

"Needed some company? I'm not a child, Izzy."

"I know, but… you just lost the woman you love, only 11 months after you lost another woman you loved, and the girls who are supposed to be your best friends are being major douchebags right now," Izzy said.

"Well… yeah…" Lindsay said.

"Betty wanted to come too, but I thought it would be better if it's just you and me?"

"Who's Betty?"

"My mom. She was at the funeral… she was the hot blonde I was hugging the entire time."

"Isn't it a little weird to be calling your mom hot?" Lindsay asked.

"No, I don't think so, I'm not saying I want to have sex with her, I'm just saying she's hot," Izzy said, "That ain't so bad, is it?"

"No, not really," Lindsay said.

"Anyways… I heard you got another tattoo. Can I see it?"

"Sure," Lindsay said. Since she wasn't wearing any top except her bra, she simply held her arm out and Izzy inspected, and felt, both of the tattoos.

"It feels basically like skin, you know that, right Izzy?"

"Yeah, but… I wanted to feel it anyways."

Lindsay shrugged. She then noticed that Izzy had one earphone in her left ear, and was listening to something on an iPod… probably the shuffle.

"Watchya listening to, Izzy?"

"I am the Walrus," Izzy said, "Wanna listen?"

"Sure," Lindsay said. She picked up the right earphone and began listening- Izzy started the song over for her. However, Lindsay, who really wasn't that familiar with older rock music beyond what Izzy had shown her, had to ask…

"Who wrote this song?"

Izzy turned and glared at her, and looked like she was going to rip her head off.

"Excuse me?" Izzy said, "I'll give you 5 seconds to take that back."

"Izzy… I'm just not really that familiar with this song.

Izzy sighed, "You really are a blonde, aren't you? It's by the Beatles, you fucking moron."

Lindsay said nothing for a while, before finally squeaking out, "I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are," Izzy said, "But it's cute."

The two girls sat down, and listened to a few more Beatles tunes.

"Hey Lindsay," Izzy eventually said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Izzy."

"Do you like Ronnie?" Izzy asked.

"Of course I fucking like Ronnie," Lindsay said.

"You know what the fuck I mean, Lindsay," Izzy said.

Lindsay sighed, "She's really pretty. She's way hotter than Bridgette. Obviously I don't feel the same way about her as I do about Shelly and Amber but if she asked me out, I wouldn't refuse."

_Hmm… _Izzy thought.

"Oh hey Lindsay, you've done coke before, right?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't done it since moving in with Amber."

"But now you can do it again," Izzy said, with a snake-oil smile, "C'mon, I'm giving it to you for free."

Lindsay really didn't have to think much. She and Izzy began railing lines. After they were done, Izzy tripped and knocked over Lindsay, landing on top of the blonde girl. Her head hit the ground rather hard, and Izzy was worried for a second, but Lindsay was okay except for her nose starting to bleed. That didn't stop the two of them from laughing after they fell, Izzy laughing basically like a hyena, while Lindsay's laughs were much more subdued.

"You okay?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "I think my nose might be bleeding though."

"It is," Izzy said, "Here let me help you." Izzy began to lick her fingers to try and wipe away the blood, when she had a better idea, she licked the blood away from Lindsay's face with her long tongue. As soon as her tongue touched Lindsay's face, Izzy could see the blonde girl's expression change rapidly in almost an instant. Her expression changed from, _'I'm really not sure I should be doing this,' _to _'Oh my god we're gonna have sex.' _ Lindsay's hand cupped the side of the ginger girl's face.

"Um…" Izzy started to say, but by now the tension and suspense was killing Lindsay.

"Shut the fuck up," She said, grabbed the other girl's hair and kissed her. Much to Lindsay's shock, Izzy pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked, suddenly scared.

"I… can we move to a bedroom? It's kind of cold here…"

Lindsay picked up the ginger girl, ran full speed into her bedroom, threw Izzy on the bed, jumped on top of her and began making out with her again.

"Do you think…" Izzy managed to squeak out, "that you could call me Ronnie tonight?"

"I think Izzy suits you just fine," Lindsay said, and began kissing her "companion" again.

Of all the women Lindsay had ever been with, Izzy was, not surprisingly, the most experimental (although one has to wonder how much of that is because of the cocaine and how much is just Izzy being Izzy.) Every girl who Lindsay had ever been with allowed her to lick their asshole (and one of Lindsay's favourite things in the world was to have her tongue up a hot girl's ass.) Every girl except Natalie allowed her to finger that same region. But Izzy was the only girl who would allow the blonde heroine to anally fist her. Actually, forget about allow, she wanted her to do it. She also got Lindsay to give her a golden shower, and they both full-on spanked each other. Lindsay knew Izzy was either a sadist or a masochist but she wasn't sure which one.

Anyways, after all the sex was done, and the coke had all but worn off, Lindsay was laying there with her arms wrapped around the other girl, spooning her as they drifted off to sleep. Lindsay's last thoughts before entering her subconscious were, _what the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**Time: 8 January 2008**

Lindsay woke up when her alarm went off at 6:45. She managed to drag her ass out of bed, when she realized she was alone.

_Where the fuck did Izzy go? _Lindsay thought, _and what happened last night anyways?_

Lindsay managed to get her stuff together and walk downstairs, where she saw Izzy there eating bacon.

"Well, you're up early," Lindsay said.

"I never sleep much," Izzy said, "Sometimes I don't sleep at all, especially after I do coke. Want some bacon? I made 19 pieces, so there's more than enough."

_Why 19? _Lindsay thought.

"I don't really like to eat in the morning," Lindsay said.

"B- But its bacon," Izzy looked a little bit surprised… hurt even.

"Alright sure, I'll have a few pieces." Lindsay took off the cloth that was covering the bacon, and took a piece off the plate. Lindsay started to feel nervous; she knew she would have to address the elephant in the room at some point.

"So… what happened last night?"

Izzy sighed, "Look Lindsay, there's something I haven't been entirely honest with you about. I've had a crush on you for… a long time now. The entire purpose of my visit here was for last night. I'm sorry about taking advantage of you in such an emotionally vulnerable state, but I felt it was my best chance."

Lindsay nodded.

"Are you mad at me?"

Lindsay shook her head.

"So are we gonna be a thing now?" Izzy asked.

Lindsay paused for a moment, "I don't know. I mean, I like you and all, but the wounds are still healing from how it ended with Amber and…"

Izzy cut off Lindsay in the middle of her sentence with a kiss on the lips.

"How about now?" Izzy said.

Lindsay smiled, "Alright, fine."

"YAY!" Izzy yelled, "Anyways, we should probably get ready for school."

Lindsay was bombarded by questions the entire day, mostly about Amber. She tried to answer them as calmly as she good, but she kinda felt like stabbing someone it was getting so annoying. She saw Heather, who she was kind of mad at, at lunch.

"Hey Lindsay," Heather said, "I know you're probably mad at me, but Gwen and I weren't trying to piss you off. And we're sorry."

Lindsay smiled, "Thanks Heather. Where's Gwen?"

"She's in the washroom. She'll be here in a bit."

"Well… thanks for apologizing, it really means a lot to me," Lindsay said, and then she hugged Heather. Gwen, who just got out of the washroom, saw her friends hugging and joined in.

"Group hug!" She yelled.

"I just can't stay mad at you fuckers," Lindsay said.

"I know," Gwen said.

"Anyways, I should probably tell you that I got a new girlfriend. Izzy and I are dating now."

Gwen and Heather laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You and Izzy are dating. Well, that's definitely going to be an interesting relationship." Gwen said.

Instead of last period that day, the school decided to put on a little ceremony "honouring" Amber Chase. As she heard Kowalski, who was now apparently the new principal, get up there and speak about her, Lindsay's blood began to boil. He knew absolutely nothing about her, and Lindsay was on the verge of standing up and screaming at him, when Courtney, who was sitting next to her, gently put her hand on her friend's shoulder and said, "Don't worry about him. He's a moron; don't hurt yourself because of this blowhard."

Lindsay arrived back at what was still technically her house. Ronnie was going to come over later with some real estate time person and they were going to try and sell the house, although that usually takes 3-4 months at least because of complications with price and other things. But anyways, Lindsay checked her Facebook, and was kind of lurking around various people's profiles, when she noticed a very interesting status.

_Duncan Russell: Yesterday, Wanda just packed all her stuff and left. Haven't seen her since. Really weird. _

Lindsay was instantly curious. Although Wanda was always a bit of an enigma to her, this was strange even by her standards. She asked him a question:

_Lindsay R Cunningham: Did she recently get a new boyfriend or girlfriend? Maybe she's moving in with them._

_Duncan Russell: No. She hasn't been in a relationship with anyone since Jo disappeared. And I called mom and she said she isn't at her house either._

_Lindsay R Cunningham: Maybe she went to go look for Jo._

_Duncan Russell: Unlikely. She hasn't even mentioned her in over a month. Kinda strange._

_Duncan Russell: Anyways I heard you were dating Izzy._

_Lindsay R Cunningham: Yeah._

_Duncan Russell: Is it Facebook official yet?_

_Lindsay R Cunningham: No, not yet._

_Duncan Russell: Then go make it Facebook official._

Lindsay proceeded to do just that, and Izzy accepted the relationship request. She then instantly received more questions and comments than she preferred to answer.

**Time: 9 January 2008**

Once again, Lindsay found herself as the center of most of the attention the next day, this time because of her new relationship with Izzy. Basically the entire day, she got a ton of questions and comments but could basically put them into four categories:

Category One: Could I/we watch you two make out? (mostly from guys)

Category Two: Why would you date _her? _(mostly from girls)

Category Three: Doesn't it feel like you're cheating on Amber?

Category Four: Ew, gays are yucky.

She didn't get too many category four questions, not because there weren't homophobes at the school, because there definitely were, but usually homophobes are less homophobic when there's a hot chick involved, especially when it's Lindsay who was well respected by most of the male student body. Besides, those people didn't bother her, and hadn't bothered her in a long time.

A lot of people, especially women, would get pissed at the category one questions, but Lindsay was actually quite flattered. She didn't do it, of course, but she was happy that people found her and Izzy an attractive couple. Yeah, the guys who asked that are mostly douchebags, but there were worse things she could've been asked.

The category two questions didn't bother her because she knew that it was her business whom she dated, and if someone didn't like Izzy, that was their problem, not hers. The only ones that kind of bothered her were category three, because although she answered no to all of those people, there was a little voice in the back of her head that said yes.

But on top of all the high school drama from her new relationship, and the fact that Lindsay was trying to sell her house, and was really being forced to sell her house against her will, and about Wanda's sudden disappearance, there was something else that Lindsay had completely forgotten about: she was gonna need a place to stay.

**Time: 10 January 2008**

Duncan had offered for Lindsay to stay with him at his little apartment thing, but there were a few issues. First of all, Duncan wasn't 16 yet, so he wasn't legally allowed to live alone, and Lindsay didn't want to put herself in that kind of situation. Yes, he turned 16 in February, but 5 weeks is a long time for something bad to happen. Secondly, it was small, even with Wanda's sudden disappearance. She had stayed there in the past, between leaving the Cunningham's house and moving in with Amber, and didn't like it at all. And if Courtney never moved in with Duncan, which was a distinct possibility considering how long they'd been together and how quickly things were progressing in their relationship, than Lindsay would probably be forced out sooner or later, meaning she'd have to start the search all over again, still, she'd accept it if there were no better options, as there were some pros, mainly being Duncan was one of her closest friends and had been for quite some time now, but she'd look elsewhere.

She knew there was no chance of her staying with Ronnie. Ronnie was not a rich woman, and didn't make enough money, or have enough room in her house, to support two teenage girls. And besides, Lindsay wasn't exactly keen on living with Bridgette anyways.

The one place that would've been the best for Lindsay to live, in her opinion, would be with Gwen, Heather, Rudy, Todd, and Ace. They had enough bedrooms for Lindsay, and they were fairly rich so money shouldn't be an issue. She spent the day after school at that house, and asked her two friends if she could stay there permanently.

"I think it'd be fucking awesome if you could stay with us, Lindsay," Gwen said, "But you'll have to run it by Todd and Ace first. I think they'll probably say yes, but just in case you should ask."

Lindsay, flanked by Gwen and Heather, confronted the two of them shortly after. They were both in the kitchen, making some sort of food.

"Hey Todd, hey Ace," Lindsay said.

"Hi Lindsay," Ace said, "What's up?"

"Look, you may or may not know what's been happening to me lately…"

"I heard about your girlfriend dying and you needing a new place to live." Todd said.

"Yeah…"

"We're sorry for your loss," Ace said.

"Anyways, is it okay if I stay here?"

"Sure," Todd said, "That would be wonder…"

He stopped midsentence when he looked at Ace. He expected to see her just as happy as he was, but instead she looked… pissed.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Ace said.

"What's the matter?" Todd asked.

"Do you people seriously think that I can just support four kids living in my house? I'm not made of fucking money, y'know!" Ace yelled.

"Yeah, but… she's Lindsay." Todd said, "And we have enough money."

"No we don't. We don't have the money or space to have Lindsay live at this house. And what makes you two," she said looking at Gwen and Heather, "Think you can just start randomly inviting your friends into my house. Neither of you are my daughters, so I think I'm being nice enough just letting you live here. So no, Lindsay, you're not living at this house, and I'm putting my fucking foot down!"

"PMS," Lindsay whispered to her friends, and they started giggling.

"I fucking heard that, Lindsay! Get out of my fucking house!" Ace yelled, and Lindsay promptly left.

_Well… that went worse than expected, _Lindsay thought.

Lindsay had no fucking idea why Ace was acting this way all of a sudden. She assumed, obviously, it was something to do with PMS, but even then it was really weird.

Later that evening, Lindsay got a phone call from Izzy.

"Hey Izzy," Lindsay said, "What's good?"

"Hey Lindsay… I heard you needed a place to stay."

"Yeah."

"Well, you can stay with me," Izzy said, "I mean; we're already the hottest couple at our school…"

As cute as Izzy's suggestion sounded, Lindsay knew it was a very bad idea. They had just started dating a few days ago, and Lindsay had no idea how long the relationship was going to last. And once it ended, Lindsay's choice was between living in extremely awkward and hostile (at best) and downright abusive (at worst) conditions, or moving out and possibly becoming homeless. Neither option sounded pretty to Izzy. Besides, she'd never even met Izzy's parents.

"Thanks Izzy, but, I think I'm going to have to decline for now," Lindsay said.

"Alright," Izzy said, "I'll just me in my house… all alone… without my girlfriend… and with no one to talk too…"

"Izzy…" Lindsay started to say, but Izzy hung up.

_Fucking guilt trips, _Lindsay thought.

To be honest, Lindsay really wasn't sure about her relationship with Izzy. She liked Izzy, but she didn't feel the same way about her as she had with Shelly, Amber, or even Eva. She was a good fuck, but she was also high maintenance and a bit of a control freak. She also seemed way too clingy to Lindsay, as if she already considered her to be her future wife or something. There was no way Lindsay saw that as the case, she knew dating Izzy was fun and their relationship might last a while, but it wasn't going to last forever and she had a good feeling that when it did end, it was gonna be ugly. That was just another reason she said no to Izzy's offer to live with her full-time.

**Time: 11 January 2008**

Lindsay had to miss school because she was called down to the police station. She heard that there was something she needed to know with regards to John Gomez. For the record, Lindsay was given the option to press charges, but decided not to, and decided to let the legal system sort out what to do with him.

Well, after this incident, she made a promise to never let the legal system sort out anything ever again.

"Ms. Cunningham," the cop said, "We took a retest of Mr. Gomez's blood, and we found that he was not over the legal limit of alcohol, in fact, he had no alcohol in his system whatsoever."

"But…" Lindsay began to say.

"No buts. The officer who had arrested him made a mistake. We assure you it's not that common, but it does happen."

Lindsay sat there, and said nothing. She was able to console herself by telling herself that the man who killed Amber would get justice served against him. Now, that was coming apart.

Outside the station, she met John Gomez, who was holding hands with a pre-teen girl, who was presumably his daughter. Gomez was wearing a dress shirt and tie, with his hair slicked back. He looked good; like a fucking snake oil salesman.

"Ms. Cunningham," Gomez said, "I assure you I am very sorry for what happened to Amber. I was not drinking I can promise you that, I simply lost control of the wheel, and it cost someone their life. I know you two were very close, and if there's anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to call me."

_You have no fucking idea how close, _Lindsay thought.

Still, he sounded sincere enough. That's not to say Lindsay wasn't suspicious anymore, but he seemed like a decent enough guy, and plus the cops, despite their notoriously bad record, wouldn't dare lie about something as big as this, so she had to assume, for now, that he was telling the truth.

"That's okay, Mr. Gomez," Lindsay said, "I'll be alright. Just… try to be a little more careful next time."

Gomez smiled, and said, "Oh, of course. I assure you this has never happened to me before. I didn't know Amber personally, but I'm sure she was a wonderful woman."

_Once again, you have no idea, _Lindsay thought.

**Time: 12 January 2008**

Izzy took Lindsay to meet her parents. Lindsay had heard quite a bit about her girlfriend's parents, mostly about how quirky and eccentric they were, not unlike their daughter (or daughters, as Izzy's little sister Nellie was a little bit strange too.)

When Izzy brought Lindsay over, the first person they met was Izzy's mom, Betty. Izzy had talked highly of Betty, but she didn't really ever mention her personality much, it was mostly about her appearance. Betty was a very pretty woman, but Izzy talked about her as if she was Angelina Jolie or something. To be honest, it was kind of creepy. Izzy managed to get around this by saying that her family was always very open about their sexuality but despite this some red flags still went off in Lindsay's head. Then again, she'd had sex with her mother in the past so she didn't have a lot of room to judge.

The first thing Lindsay really noticed about Betty was that; well… let's just say she made Izzy seem normal by comparison.

"Hi Izzy!" Betty yelled happily, and hugged her daughter when they arrived back at her house, "Who's the babe?" She asked.

"This is Lindsay, she's my new girlfriend," Izzy said.

"Oh… well, isn't she pretty," Betty said, and then offered to give the young blonde a hug. As she was doing that, Betty squeezed her ass, and then as Lindsay was about to say something, she began playing with her boobs, and then whispered in her ear, "If anything happens to you and Izzy, give me a call, give mama some sugar… I'd love to do some really dirty things to you," before pulling away, leaving Lindsay quite horrified… scarred even.

"Um… it's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Parker," Lindsay said.

"Please, call me Betty," Betty said, "Mrs. Parker is my mother. She's dead, by the way, but it's just an expression so I'm using it anyways."

"Yeah… that's very nice Betty," Lindsay said.

Later that day, while Lindsay, Izzy, Betty, and Nellie (wow, too many 'ee' sounds at the end of names there) were eating dinner, Izzy's dad, Roger, showed up at the house.

"Hi dad!" Izzy and Nellie yelled.

"Hey girls… Izzy, is this your new girl?" Roger asked.

"Yeah," Izzy said.

"Well, she's way hotter than that Eva chick you brought home last year."

"My name's Lindsay," Lindsay said.

"Oh… well you got some great tits," Roger said.

"Thank you," Lindsay said, trying not to show that it bothered her. As inappropriate as Lindsay found it for her girlfriend's dad to comment on her breasts, she had always been critical of girls who freaked out anytime someone mentioned that they had boobs. Besides, she assumed if she didn't let it bother her than Roger wouldn't go on and on about it.

Unfortunately, Lindsay was wrong.

"What size up are they?" Roger asked.

Lindsay looked at him strangely, "Um… excuse me?"

"Well… what size cup are they. Did you not hear me or something?"

"And what makes you think it's an appropriate question to ask a teenage girl you just met something like that?"

"Well… you didn't object when I complimented your boobs so I figured it was okay to go ahead and ask the next question."

Lindsay had always had a difficult and awkward relationship with her tits, well, not so much her tits but about people commenting on them. When it first became clear that she had much larger breasts than her peers, she had people comment on them all the time. At first it made her kind of angry, but she ended up getting the comments so often that she just kinda tuned out from them, and ended up ignoring them. With that being said, Lindsay, who had already gone through 5 bra sizes because the 'twins' wouldn't stop growing and was now at an 'E' cup, couldn't help but feel a little bit self-conscious about it, as much as she tried to hide it. Part of the reason she was self-conscious is because she had a ton of people, especially people who didn't know her well, think that her breasts were fake, which they weren't. But part of it was just because she couldn't help but feel that her privacy was being a little bit invaded when people mentioned her boobs a lot.

"Listen, Mr. Parker," Lindsay said venomously, "Please stop talking about my boobs. It's making me uncomfortable and you honestly sound like a creepy fuck right now."

"Jesus Christ, Lindsay," Roger said, "I thought you were cool."

"Dickhead!" Lindsay yelled, and stormed away from the table and out of the house. As she turned back, she noticed that Izzy looked pissed at her, Roger was giving his best innocent look, and Betty was putting her thumb and pinky finger to the side of her face, giving the standard, _'call me,' _signal. Lindsay continued to storm off and didn't look back again.

**Time: 13 January 2008**

"I can't believe you!" Izzy screamed at her.

"What the hell did I do?" Lindsay asked.

They were both at what was Amber's old house, which is where Lindsay was still staying for now. Lindsay had just come back from school and found Izzy waiting there for her.

"I can't believe you would be such a bitch like this to me! I mean, first you don't want to live with me, than you storm off on my parents…"

"Because your parents are creepy!" Lindsay yelled, "I mean; you're dad starts talking about my cup size, your mom tried to fucking grope me… your parents have serious psychological issues."

"Don't fucking talk about my parents like that!" Izzy said, "But anyways, I see you totally flirting with Bridgette today."

Lindsay was shocked, "I was talking to her about the history exam coming up!" She complained.

"Is that so? Because I saw you two laughing and giggling…"

"It's called being friends."

"She was totally twirling her hair!"

"No, she wasn't, you're just bullshitting now."

Izzy stormed upstairs angrily, leaving Lindsay as bewildered as she was upset.

She wondered if any of Izzy's past partners could help her through this. Unfortunately, she only knew one, and she didn't exactly want to call her. Eventually, she decided that calling her would, in fact, be the best thing to do.

"Hello?" She answered as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Eva," Lindsay said, "How's life?"

"Um… it's alright," Eva said, "I've heard you've had a rough couple of months."

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "Its okay, I'll manage."

"Well, if I went through what you've gone through, I probably couldn't."

"I don't know about that, you're a pretty tough chick," Lindsay said.

"Well thanks, aren't you the sweetest," Eva said, half-sarcastically, "But why did you call, I know you didn't just call to chat."

"Well, as you know, I'm dating Izzy."

"Yeah?"

"Well, she's been kind of… overbearing, demonstrative… basically a huge bitch. Was she the same way with you?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Eva said, "I managed to put up with it though. As much as I act like a hard-ass sometimes, I'm basically a giant teddy-bear towards anyone who showed me a little bit of affection, as I'm sure you found out. Forgive me for being pessimistic, but I'd be shocked if you and Izzy lasted more than a month."

"To be honest," Lindsay said, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were right."

"Anyways, now that you've called," Eva said, "I should probably tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"Last year, when I broke up with you… it wasn't right of me to dump you over those circumstances. I should've stuck by you…"

"Eva," Lindsay said, "Its okay. I was never mad at you in the first place."

"I know," Eva said, "I was angrier at myself."

"HEY!" Lindsay heard Izzy yell from upstairs, "Who the fuck are you talking too!"

"Eva," Lindsay said.

"Well get off the phone with my psycho bitch ex," Izzy screamed.

Lindsay sighed, "Look, Izzy's bitching at me for talking to you, so I gotta go."

"Wanna hang out sometime?" Eva asked, "Just as friends, though, I mean, we haven't really spoken in a while."

Lindsay laughed, "Of course… tomorrow after school okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

Lindsay hung up the phone and began watching TV. About twenty minutes later, Izzy came walking down the stairs, dressed in perhaps the sluttiest and most revealing outfit possible, without actually being naked.

"I'm sorry for bitching at you, Lin-Lin," Izzy purred, "I promise I'll make it all better." And she began kissing the side of Lindsay's face, pushing her onto the bed.

_Lin-Lin? _Lindsay thought, _what the fuck is a Lin-Lin?_

"Izzy, it's like 3 pm," Lindsay said, "Isn't it a little early for…"

"Sh…" Izzy said, putting a finger up to Lindsay's lips.

And from there, Izzy managed to get Lindsay to have sex with her. And to be honest, it was amazing sex, but Lindsay was beginning to feel that that was the only thing keeping their relationship together anymore; it was the only reason their relationship started in the first place. However, she managed to drift into sleep peacefully in Izzy's arms.

**Time: 14 January 2008**

Lindsay woke up at about midnight. That wasn't the first times she woke up, but this time she couldn't fall back to sleep. And to be honest, the more she stayed in this house, and stayed with Izzy, the more it was beginning to feel like some kind of ghost town to her. Lindsay threw on her jacket and went outside for a bit. She was planning on returning eventually, but eventually got tired, and crashed on a park bench somewhere.

That was when she met someone who would end up becoming one of her closest friends.

"Excuse me," she woke up to find some teenage boy shaking her awake. He spoke with some kind of Irish accent, but that's not what Lindsay was focused on. What she was focused on instead, was that the boy was holding her wallet. Immediately she jumped up, pulled out her pocket knife, and put it up against the boys throat, saying "What the fuck do you think you're doing with my wallet!"

"Relax, you crazy bitch," the guy said, "It fell out of your fucking pocket, so I was returning it to you. Trust me, if I wanted to steal it, I would be gone by now."

"Well then, give it back now," Lindsay said.

"Pull the knife away from my throat, and I'll do it," the guy said.

Lindsay thought for a moment, then slowly, reluctantly, pulled the knife away from his throat. The instant the she put her hand down, the guy handed the wallet back.

"Thank you," the guy said, "My name's Jhonen. Jhonen Hodder."

"Jhonen…" Lindsay said, "Are you Irish or something?"

"Yeah. Just moved here this September."

"Do you go to Ryan Leaf High?" Lindsay asked.

"Yup."

"Grade 10?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that name sounded familiar," Lindsay said, "Anyways, I'm Lindsay Cunningham."

"Yeah… I kinda already knew that… you're kinda famous around the school. You're Izzy's bitch, right?"

"I'm not her bitch… she's my bitch."

Jhonen laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing…" Jhonen said.

"I swear to fucking God I will smack you," Lindsay said.

"Alright, alright, take it easy," Jhonen said.

"Anyways, why are you out here so late?" Lindsay asked.

"It's not that late, only like midnight or something," Jhonen said, "But… I just got in a huge fight with my mom. Something to do with grades and skipping class and whatnot… and now I'm here."

"Fucking parents," Lindsay said, "Mine are both dead."

"Oh… I'm sorry, I…"

"They were assholes when they were alive anyways," Lindsay said.

"Oh…" Jhonen began to say, "Anyways, I think I'm gonna go back to my place now, I wasn't planning on meeting anyone anyways. Let's keep in touch though, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Lindsay said.

The two of them went their separate ways, but couldn't help thinking about the kid she just met.

**After school that day**

Lindsay met up with Eva at the park where they used to hang out, back before and during their relationship. Since then they'd kinda lost basically all contact, but Lindsay was hoping to re-establish some kind of speaking terms. However, it wasn't five minutes after Lindsay and Eva showed up that Izzy, in what Lindsay presumed was her mom's car, rolled up nearby.

"Lindsay… what the fuck is wrong with you?" Izzy asked, "Just going around hanging out with my pathetic excuse for an ex-girlfriend… how do I know you two aren't fucking or something?"

"Honestly, Izzy, we're just friends," Lindsay said.

"You don't have to be such a controlling bitch," Eva said, "Don't you think this might be part of the reason why our relationship failed.

"Last I remember, I dumped you, not the other way around," Izzy said, "But it doesn't matter. Lindsay, you're my girlfriend now, and I can't just let you hang out with random sluts, especially if you don't call me first."

"I don't need your permission, Izzy," Lindsay said, "I'm a grown-ass woman, I can make my own fucking decisions."

"Sorry, Lindsay," Izzy said, "But I love you too damn much to let you do that." She said as she dragged Lindsay into the passenger seat in her car.

Now, Lindsay was starting to feel like a prisoner. It wasn't that she didn't like Izzy, she liked her very much, but apart from her eccentricities and micromanaging of Lindsay's life, it was clear she just didn't like Izzy the same way Izzy liked her. She wasn't ready to give up just quite yet, but she and Izzy needed to establish some kind of guidelines, or else this was going to get really ugly, really fast.

**Time: 15 January 2008**

It had now been 1 week since Lindsay and Izzy started dating (it's really amazing how much drama you can pack in one week.) For this "special occasion," Izzy dragged Lindsay to some kind of fancy restaurant. The food was really good, but Izzy basically made Lindsay pay for everything, even though it was her idea to come to this place anyways.

But that wasn't the weirdest thing that happened. The weirdest thing that happened was, at the end of the night, when Lindsay was wandering around the restaurant, Lindsay saw Jo. Her appearance had changed, she was clearly starting to develop and fill-out, but it was still recognizably Jo. Wanda was there too, with her hair dyed purple. At the table with Jo and Wanda sat many other breathtakingly beautiful women, and one awkward looking dude. It was kind of a strange spectacle to be honest, but before Lindsay could speak to Jo or Wanda, or investigate into this further, Izzy dragged her back to the car and out of the restaurant, leading Lindsay to believe she either didn't see Jo there or simply didn't care that Lindsay's sister was missing and had likely just been found. For Lindsay's sanity, she had to assume it was the first option.

**Time: 16 January 2008**

Lindsay finally managed to get some alone time She was at the mall, buying some food. Yeah, the mall seems like a strange place to hang out alone, but she found it unlikely anyone she knew was going to be there. Izzy was at her parents' house. Gwen and Heather were busy being lezzies. She had no idea where Duncan and Courtney were, but she was assuming they were doing what Duncan and Courtney usually do on weekday nights; fuck the shit out of each other. Besides, she needed to get out, as Amber's old house had long been feeling like a zombie house to her, a reminder of how great things used to be. She couldn't wait until that fucker got sold and she moved in to… anywhere else.

So Lindsay was sitting at a table in the mall, eating dinner, working on something for school on her laptop, when she saw Ezekiel, a guy she hadn't really spoken too much in a while, show up at her table.

"Hey Lindsay," Ezekiel said. He was still as awkward looking as ever, but he seemed to have gained more confidence somewhere along the way.

"Hey Zeke," Lindsay said, "What's good?" She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but she didn't want to look like a complete fucking asshole and just ignore him.

"Um… I heard you need a place to stay."

"Yeah."

"Well… I talked to my parents, and they said they'd be willing to let you stay at our house."

"That's very sweet Zeke, but I don't even know your parents. And besides… I don't mean to be mean here, but I only want to stay with like… my really close friends."

Lindsay expected Ezekiel to get kinda pissed at this, but he remained calm, "What offers have you gotten now?" He asked.

"Just Duncan," Lindsay said. She didn't want to tell him about the Izzy offer, it would take too much time to explain to him why she said no.

"And doesn't he live in some tiny little apartment?"

"Yeah."

"Well, wouldn't you rather live in a full-sized house. I know I would, eh?"

Lindsay thought about it. Yeah, she wasn't nearly as close to Ezekiel as she was to a lot of the other people she had spoken too. But it kinda seemed like the best option at this point. Still, she had never met his parents.

"Well… I gotta meet your parents sometime," Lindsay said, "I can't just start living in a house with a bunch of people I never met."

"I'm free all day tomorrow," Ezekiel said.

"Izzy's being a bit of a controlling bitch, but I'm sure I could work something out with her."

"Great, see you then." Ezekiel began to walk away, and Lindsay wondered if she really wanted to live in the same house as that doofus.

But before she could do much thinking, she saw a girl trip over her shoe. She went to go catch her to make sure her head didn't hit the table, and saw that it was none other than John Gomez's daughter.

"Oh my god, Lindsay," the girl said, "I… I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, well, you did. You look upset…"

The young girl sat down on the chair opposite from Lindsay, "My name's Tanya by the way."

"Hello Tanya. Can I just tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm really happy your dad wasn't drinking," Lindsay said, hoping she was going somewhere with this, "I mean, I'm going to be upset that Amber died, but knowing it was just a freak accident makes it a hell of a lot easier on my psyche to deal with."

Tanya looked uncomfortable for a second, and then said, "He was drunk."

Lindsay had to resist the urge to smile, because she knew she got exactly the reaction out of Tanya that she wanted. But other than that, there wasn't much to smile about.

"How did he get out of it then?" Lindsay asked.

"He's… um… good friends with the police," She wasn't looking her in the eye. There was something she wasn't telling her.

"Tanya… I don't believe that's it. Please, tell me, you can trust me."

"You have to swear on your life you won't tell anyone about this," Tanya said.

Lindsay wasn't sure if she wanted to make that promise. But in the end, her curiosity got the better of her, "Yes, I swear on my fucking life."

"Okay… they let my dad get out of prison if… if…" Tanya whispered the next bit into Lindsay's ear, "They let the cops gang rape me."

"Oh my god…" Lindsay said, "Tanya, I know what I just agreed to, but we have to tell someone about this."

"No!" Tanya said, "We can't. We just can't." She ran away crying, leaving Lindsay sitting there, bewildered and upset.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She said aloud.

**Time: 17 January 2008**

Ezekiel asked Lindsay to try and look nice. No trashy clothes, no revealing bra or underwear or anything like that. At first this made Lindsay nervous, but Ezekiel told her that it was just for a first impression, and that she didn't have to hide her true self all the time. Ezekiel also told her to try and act respectful towards Ezekiel's mom and dad, as Ezekiel had told them that Lindsay was a 'nice, kind, but sometimes eccentric' young girl.

Ezekiel rang the doorbell and Lindsay stood outside with the teenage boy, wondering what his parents would be like.

Whether she expected this or not, her life would never quite be the same after that visit.

**A/N: Okay, I know that took a long time, but I had a busy week. And besides, this chapter was jam packed, with a lot of plot development in it, no day gaps and very little filler. **

**By the way, I know Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, Rudy, Ashley, and all the rest of the main characters were barely mentioned in this chapter. For the record, nothing significant happened to any of them, because if it had, I would've mentioned it.**

**So, what will Lindsay think of Ezekiel's mom and dad? What will his parents think of her? What will be the fate of Tanya? Why is Ace being such a bitch? Will Kowalski and the school ever find out about Lindsay and Amber's true relationship? Who is this mysterious Jhonen dude anyways? Will Lindsay and Izzy's relationship end badly? Do you even need to ask that question? And how does Ronnie fit into this? And why the fuck am I asking so many questions? **


	34. XXXIV: Red

**Chapter 34**

**Red**

**A/N: Y'know the great thing about writing in a "chapter" format? You don't have to have the entire story set out before you start writing. For example, I've changed what I thought the story was going to be like quite a few times since it began last year. **

**I had one person ask me why the story has become more about Lindsay than it has about Gwen recently. The answer is I don't really know, it just kinda happened. Especially with this last chapter, as it mostly had to do with Lindsay getting over a tragedy in her life, a tragedy which was all too familiar for her by the way. **

**Time: 17 January 2008**

Lindsay slowly saw Ezekiel's front door open. There, she saw a somewhat shorter, plain looking woman with dark brown hair and glasses. She wasn't ugly, just very plain looking and "motherly." She assumed this woman was Ezekiel's mother. She assumed correctly.

"Hi mom," Ezekiel said.

"Hello Ezekiel," Ezekiel's mother said, "Would you like me to take your jacket?"

Ezekiel was wearing a light blue sweater at the time, not a jacket, but 12/one-dozen I guess.

Ezekiel's mother grabbed his sweater and took it… somewhere.

_Isn't Ezekiel old enough to put away his own damn coat, _Lindsay thought, but didn't say anything.

After putting the rest of their shit away, Ezekiel sat down at the kitchen table and began doing his homework. Lindsay tried to do some homework as well, but her mind was wandering. Ezekiel's mother began making dinner, and also kept her eye on Ezekiel's two younger brothers, Isaac, 12, and David, 7, both of whom were homeschooled and would be homeschooled until High School, as Lindsay later found out. Still, Ezekiel's mother kept looking and smiling at Lindsay, but only stopped to talk to her once, and that was just to introduce herself.

"I'm Mary, by the way," Ezekiel's mom said, "And I assume you're Lindsay."

"Yes, yes I am," Lindsay said, and shook Mary's hand.

"Ezekiel has told me so much about you," Mary said, "He told me you're a very sweet girl with a big heart who loves to have fun, and sometimes says stuff that doesn't make a lot of sense."

Lindsay wasn't quite sure what "big heart" and "fun" exactly meant, but she decided it was best not to challenge this assertions.

"That seems somewhat accurate…" Lindsay said.

And after that, Mary went back to making Dinner, "I wonder where Ernest is," Lindsay heard Mary mumbling.

Just as they were about to start dinner, Ezekiel's dad, Ernest, showed up.

"Honey, I'm home!" He said, and pecked Mary on the cheek.

_Who the fuck actually says 'honey, I'm home?' _Lindsay thought.

"Hello Ezekiel," Ernest said, "How was school?"

"It was good," Ezekiel said, with a slightly awkward looking smile.

"And you must be Lindsay," Ernest said, "I've heard a lot about you," he added with a smile.

Ernest was dressed to the nines and looked to be wearing a permanent smile. He looked a little bit like one of those people walking from door to door, asking people if they've "heard the good news." He did look a little bit like a snake-oil salesman, but he seemed sincere enough, so Lindsay wasn't read to cast him off as someone comparable to James Cunningham or John Gomez just yet.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too, Mr. Adams," Lindsay said, and held out her hand. Ernest gave her a firm handshake, handed his blazer to Mary, and then sat down.

"What's for dinner?" Ernest asked.

"Spaghetti," Mary said, "Your favourite if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, thanks mom," Ezekiel said.

Mary served the food to Ernest, Ezekiel, his two brothers, and Lindsay, before serving herself and eating with the rest of the family.

"So, Lindsay," Mary asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Maybe that should've been the red flag for Lindsay. But she thought nothing of it.

"No, Mary," Lindsay said, "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Why not?"

"Because," Lindsay said, "I'm just not looking for a relationship at the moment."

She could've told the truth. But it was best to avoid any kind of potential discussion on that front.

"Teenage boys are a waste of time anyways, always getting into trouble and whatnot," Ernest said, "Except Zeke over there, he's a good kid. But most of them…"

The night progressed. Lindsay talked with Ernest and Mary a little bit more, and then Lindsay was showed to her potential room. Lindsay made mental notes of three things:

One: Mary and Ernest were both very nice people.

Two: Mary and Ernest clearly cared about their kids.

Three: Mary and Ernest were an old-fashioned, Christian, 'father-knows-best' kind of couple.

Now, the average teenager, having experienced a night with these people, probably would've thought, "Damn, these old-fashioned religious geezers are fucking crazy." But Lindsay thought, "Damn, these old-fashioned religious geezers _actually give a shit." _ Because throughout Lindsay's life, she never really had parents or even parental figures who actually gave a fuck about her. James was more interested in making the family look good and about molding Lindsay into what he wanted her to look like, rather than caring about anything along the lines of grades, relationships, etc. (unless, of course, her relationship was with another woman, in which case James went apeshit.) Leanne was completely mental. Todd and Ace were really more like the 'cool adults' to Lindsay, or at least Ace was until recently (she seemed to have much more of a stick up her ass ever since Gwen, Heather, and Rudy moved in.) Amber was her lover, not a parental figure, and Lindsay still wasn't quite sure how Ronnie fit into her life, although she seemed more of a friend and mentor.

But these people? Ernest and Mary were definitely parents. Yes they were 'old school,' yes they were deeply religious, and yes, they would almost certainly bump heads at some point. But that was fine, that was expected of a parent/teenager relationship. As long as they didn't try to make her into someone she wasn't, than it was perfectly fine. It was kinda funny in a way. She didn't really think she was looking for "parental types" but maybe this could work out.

At around 8:30 pm, she remembered that she had exams coming up, and should probably study a little.

**Time: 19-24 January 2008**

Exam time.

**Time: 24 January 2008**

Everyone had written their last exams, and that meant there was going to be a party. This time, the person having the party was Courtney.

Lindsay was still living in the ghost house for now, although that was subject to change now that she had told Mary and Ernest she would be moving in with them, and because Ronnie said there was a potential buyer for the zombie house, as Lindsay began calling it. She had to get her stuff packed and whatnot before she moved in, but it would happen sometime within the next week. But she hadn't been to a party in a while, and Courtney didn't have parties that often, so why not go to this one?

She agreed to meet Gwen and Heather at their place first, as she had so many times in the past. While she was there she saw Ace, who quickly walked up to her and… well, made some kind of an apology.

"Hey look, Lindsay," Ace said, "I'm sorry for, y'know, flipping out at you the other day and all." She said.

"Oh… well, that's… alright I guess," Lindsay said.

"And… um…" Ace said, "That's it." She added before walking away.

_Weird, but alright, _Lindsay thought.

**At the party**

Lindsay, Gwen, and Heather were within walking distance of Courtney's house, so they managed to walk there and find a whole bunch of people already there. Courtney was there, already tipsy, with Duncan's hand around her waist. Both were smoking cigarettes.

"Hi Lindsay…" Courtney said, her voice a little bit slurred.

"You're drunk already?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah…" Courtney said, "Just a little tipsy."

"It's a party," Duncan said, "So why not?"

Lindsay was about to respond, when she saw someone who looked quite familiar to her.

"Oh hey Jhonen!" She said, "I didn't know you were friends with Courtney."

"I'm more friends with Duncan," Jhonen said, "But I guess they do everything together nowadays anyway."

That was a slight subtle jab at both Duncan and Courtney, but they were too enamored with… something, to really pay attention.

"Anyways, where's the beer?" He asked, "I'm Irish, so it's my civil duty to drink more than everyone else… possibly more than everyone else combined."

Lindsay laughed, than got him a cup.

"Much appreciated," Jhonen said.

"No problem," Lindsay countered.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds, than Lindsay shouted.

"Does anyone know if Bridgette's drunk yet?" Lindsay asked.

"Yup," Courtney replied, "She is."

Lindsay laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jhonen asked.

"If you can find her, you're getting laid tonight, buddy," Lindsay said half-jokingly.

"What?" Jhonen was confused.

"Well, Bridgette Collins is drunk. And when she's drunk, she's a huge slut."

_I mean really, is there any other word to describe a drunk Bridgette? _Lindsay though, _Maybe whore I guess…_

"So yeah… get on that," Lindsay said.

"Um… Lindsay?" Jhonen said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about this," Jhonen said quietly, "But I'm… y'know… still a virgin."

Lindsay smiled, "You have to tell Bridgette… it will drive her fucking crazy. You would be even more likely to get laid."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't think I want to lose my virginity to… y'know… a slut."

"Bridgette's not a slut… she just acts like one when she's drunk. Besides, it's not like she has an STD or something."

"You sure she doesn't have an STD?"

"Yes! And think of it this way, first you have sex with the school bicycle, than once you're not a virgin and you have sexual confidence, you find a real woman." Lindsay said.

Jhonen pondered for a minute, "I never really thought of it that way."

"Well, now you do," Lindsay said, "And speak of the devil, there's Bridgette right over there."

Bridgette walked over towards Jhonen and Lindsay. She was wearing particularly revealing clothes this evening, and was holding a beer in one hand.

"Hey," Bridgette said, "Want a drink?"

Jhonen took the booze from Bridgette and essentially chugged the entire thing.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Jhonen."

"Your accent is so fucking hot," Bridgette said, "I bet you're really good too."

Jhonen now had a bit of a bulge in his pants, and was slightly nervous too.

"How do I look?" Bridgette asked. She did a little spin and bent over to show Jhonen more of her ass. Lindsay had to admit, she did have a hot ass.

"Amazing," Jhonen, or rather Jhonen's hormones, said.

Bridgette's face completely illuminated, "Oh my God, you're so cute!" She said, "Your place or mine?"

"Yours," Jhonen said, "My mom's kind of a bitch."

"My mom's a slut," Bridgette said, and Lindsay had to stop herself from laughing, "But I guess that's the better one of the two. Now… I guess I'll drive you back to my place."

"Aren't you drunk?" Jhonen asked.

"Don't worry about it," Bridgette said, "I drive great when I'm drunk." She then turned to Lindsay, "Would you like to join us? I'm willing to share."

"Um… no thanks," Lindsay said, "I'm trying to stay loyal to Izzy."

"Suit yourself," Bridgette said, as she dragged Jhonen out of the house and presumably into her car.

That wasn't the only sexual pass Lindsay got that night, she got quite a few others from quite a few other people, but each time answered with the same line; that she was trying to remain loyal to Izzy. Unfortunately for Lindsay, at one point she walked into one of the bedrooms and found Izzy and Natalie McGrady making out on the bed. If this had been any of her past girlfriends, Lindsay would've been heartbroken, but she was already considering breaking up with Izzy, so she simply shrugged her shoulders, said "it figures" and thought of how she was going to break the news to Izzy without her going psycho. Lindsay was really more upset that she turned down opportunities to have sex more than she was about Izzy's betrayal.

**At Bridgette's House**

Jhonen and Bridgette were both in Bridgette's room, and were making out. Jhonen was starting to get really fucking excited, hoping this would finally be the moment when he got laid. Then, just as he was about to start taking Bridgette's clothes off…

"I have to go to the bathroom." Bridgette said. So she got up, and went to her washroom. And Jhonen waited… and waited… and waited…

It felt like she was in there for about an hour, although it probably hadn't been that long, so he decided to go check on her; and of course, she was asleep.

"Fuck," Jhonen said, "So damn close!"

Jhonen didn't want to wake her up, as she was obviously exhausted, but he had too much energy now to be tired, so he decided to walk downstairs and find something to eat. While he was down there, he saw a beautiful woman with black and blonde striped hair who looked oddly farmiliar.

"Hello," Jhonen said, "Are you Bridgette's older sister?"

"I'm her mother," the woman said, "And my name's Veronica."

Jhonen, who was a little bit tipsy, but not nearly as drunk as he had boldly claimed he would be, reached out slowly to try and shake Veronica's hand; and she just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jhonen asked.

"That was kinda cute," Veronica said.

_Cute?_

"Did Bridgette bring you here?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah," Jhonen said.

"That's strange… usually the boys she brings home are drunk as hell… you don't sound very drunk."

"Yeah, well… I didn't get to drink much before I left."

"Well… you want some more booze?"

"Okay."

Veronica tossed him a drink, and grabbed one herself, and the two began drinking. Jhonen noticed a pineapple sitting on the couch.

"Well, that's an odd place to put a pineapple," he said, "I should probably put that in the fridge or something."

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Veronica said, "Let's just say it hasn't exactly been in the most sanitary of places."

"Oh… right... how does that even fit?"

They drank a little bit more and sat on the couch and watched some TV, before Veronica asked him some more questions.

"So… do you go to Ryan Leaf?"

"Yeah."

"I teach there. They call me Ms. Hornet. I know, it's kind of a weird last name. Anyways, did you and Bridgette have sex? Don't worry, you can be honest."

"No," Jhonen said, "She fell asleep on the toilet."

"So you must be kind of pissed then, coming over here and not getting any action." Veronica bit her lip seductively.

"Well… yeah, I guess."

Veronica reached for the front of his jeans, and pulled them down, followed by his boxers.

"What the hell are you…"

"Shut up. I haven't gotten laid in a while and I'm sick and fucking tired of my daughter getting all the men. It's time for me to be a bit of a bad girl myself."

Ronnie began licking the tip of his semi-erect penis… and it all went from there.

**Time: 25 January 2008**

Jhonen woke up on a couch, at first a little bit disoriented as to where he was. He saw Veronica's naked body lying next to him, and that's when it hit him.

_Did I just lose my virginity to a MILF? _He thought.

Apparently Veronica was thinking the same thing.

"Good mornin' sleeping beauty," Veronica said, "So, is this the first time you've ever had sex with a MILF?"

"This is the first time I've ever had sex… period," Jhonen said.

"Wait… I just took your virginity!"

Jhonen nodded.

"That's fucking awesome," Veronica said.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

Jhonen and Veronica turned around to see Bridgette standing imposingly over the couch, looking really pissed off.

"What the fuck, mom!" Bridgette yelled, "I saw him first."

"You had your chance, but you decided to fall asleep on the toilet instead," Veronica said.

"That doesn't mean you can just fuck him" Bridgette said.

"Well why the fuck not? It's not like you two are getting married or something, you just met him at a party. And besides, he was horny, I was horny, it worked out perfectly."

"OK girls," Jhonen said, trying to sound confident, "There's no need to fight. I'm just gonna… go… like… now."

Jhonen quickly got up, slipped his clothes back on (he pretended not to care that both Bridgette and Veronica were watching him lustfully) and quickly made his way out of the house.

Meanwhile, in that same morning at about 5 am, Lindsay received a call from Natalie.

"Hello?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, control your bitch," Natalie said.

"What?"

"Izzy puked all over me last night, twice," Natalie said, "I smell fucking disgusting!"

"You're upset because you smell disgusting, and I'm upset because my girlfriend cheated on me."

Lindsay really wasn't that upset, but she wanted to guilt trip Natalie.

"Right… well…" Natalie started to say, "I should probably go now."

"Oh yeah, Natalie, before you go…"

"What?"

"If you ever, EVER call me at 5 am again," Lindsay said, "I will come over to your house and rip your tits off."

Lindsay hung up and fell back to sleep.

**Time: 26 January 2008**

Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay were all hanging out at the Morrow house. Heather was bitching about her current relationship status.

"Y'know, I'm really starting to think about breaking up with Cody," Heather said.

"Why?" Lindsay asked.

"Because he's just boring. I mean, he's a nice guy and all, but there's really nothing that interesting about him."

"Heather, you've been complaining that Cody's boring for like 6 months," Gwen said, "Either deal with it or break up with him already."

"I know," Heather said, "It's just, I'll feel like such a horrible bitch if I break up with him because he's kinda dull, and besides, what if my next boyfriend turns out to be a serious fucking asshole? Then what…"

"I don't know," Gwen said, "Relationships are fucking complicated. Thankfully Geoff and I are really happy. We just started having sex, and he's better than any other guy I've fucked."

"Is he better than me?" Heather asked.

"No one's better than you, Heather," Gwen said. She slapped Heather's ass, and the other girl let out a small yelp and then blushed.

"Girls, could you please save the dry humping for when I'm not around," Lindsay said.

"Oh yeah, sorry Lindsay," Gwen said, "Oh Lindsay, what about your relationship. How are you and Izzy doing?"

"I'm gonna break up with her for sure. I'm just not sure how to do it." Lindsay said.

"Wow… that sucks," Heather said.

"Well, she's been bossing me around and trying to control me, and then I caught her cheating on me, so that was kind of the last straw. I didn't think we'd last very long anyways, although I thought we'd last longer than 18 days."

"Any ideas for who your next bitch is gonna be?" Gwen asked.

"I have a few people in mind," Lindsay said.

"They are all girls, right?" Heather asked, "I mean, you're not going back to men or anything…"

"I don't think so, but who really knows for sure."

Ace and Rudy walked into the living room (where the girls were hanging out.) Rudy sat down and Ace began talking.

"I'm not interrupting anything here, am I?" She asked.

"No, not really," Lindsay said, "We're just talking."

"Right, well… I kinda have something important to say." Ace said, "Um… how should I put this… well, you're gonna have a baby brother/sister."

"So… you're pregnant?" Gwen asked.

"Yup. I'm so excited, Todd and I have been trying for 15 years, but it's never really worked out until now."

"I'm really happy for you, Ace," Lindsay said, "But I just have to say, you're actually none of our mothers, so we're not really getting a baby sibling…"

"Lindsay, shut up and let me enjoy the moment." Ace said, "Now, anyone want a celebratory beer?"

Ace brought out a six pack and Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay all took one out and started drinking. Rudy didn't really like the taste of beer, so he declined (it is, after all, an acquired taste.) Ace took one and was about to open it when Gwen snatched it away from her.

"I don't think you should drink that," Gwen said.

"Why not?"

"Well, you just said you had a bun in the oven."

"Yeah, well, it's not like drinking when you're pregnant gives the baby birth defects or something." Ace said.

"Did you take middle school science!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Well yeah," Ace said, "But I was too busy flirting with the science teacher."

And with that remark, Ace left the room.

"I'm really scared for your little sister, Gwen," Heather said.

"You mean little brother," Rudy said.

"No, I meant sister, because it will be a girl, right Gwen?" Heather asked.

"Right. It's gonna be a girl," Gwen said, and then added, "I hope."

"No need to hope," Lindsay said, "There's 3 of us and 1 guy, so of course it's going to be a girl, it's majority rule."

"I don't think that's…"

"SHUT UP RUDY!" All 3 girls yelled at the same time.

Whilst the teens were arguing about the gender of the embryo, Ace made an important phone call upstairs.

"Hello?" The man on the other end said.

Ace laughed, "You're screwed, man."

"Screwed?"

"I'm pregnant, and you're the baby daddy."

"What makes you so sure it was me?"

"Because Todd and I haven't had sex since October," Ace said, "The only people I've fucked since then are you and Courtney, and Courtney's a girl. So… welcome to fatherhood, jackass."

"Why don't you just… I don't know, try and convince Todd that the kid is his."

"Well, I could do that…" Ace said.

"Please Megan. It's not my fault the condom broke, I don't want the rest of my life ruined because of bad protection."

Ace was silent for a while, "Fine," she finally said, "Since I'm such a nice person, Duncan, I'll try and convince Todd that we had sex while he was drunk or something. But if it doesn't work, you're taking care of the kid."

"Thank you so much," Duncan said.

"You're welcome," Ace said, and hung up.

_What a horrible little cunt, _Duncan thought.

_Listening to him beg like that was so adorable, _Ace thought, _I wish I could've been there._

**Time: 27 January 2008**

Lindsay invited Izzy over to her house. Lindsay, of course, was extremely nervous, as she hadn't broken up with anyone in a long time. Yes, she broke up with all 3 of the boys she had dated, but that was a long time ago, and it wasn't quite the same.

"Hey Izzy," Lindsay said, "We need to talk."

"Talk?" Izzy asked, "Okay, about what?"

"Listen, I saw… I saw you and Natalie having sex. And… you've basically been trying to control me ever since we started dating." Lindsay had no idea if she was going at this correctly, but she couldn't stop now. "So… I think we should see other people."

Izzy stared at Lindsay for a moment, then meekly asked, "You're breaking up with me?"

Lindsay nodded.

"But, you can't break up with me," Izzy said, "We're the hottest couple in school… this just isn't how it's supposed to be!"

"Izzy, you had your chance, and you blew it." Lindsay thought she was being a little callous, but she needed to get her point across.

Izzy began to cry. Lindsay wanted to comfort her, but she knew that Izzy would (likely purposefully) mistake that as her still having feelings for the ginger girl, so she simply looked at her sympathetically and handed her a box of tissues. After bitching and moaning for about 30 minutes while Lindsay was starting to get annoyed, Izzy finally left the house. After Izzy was out of site, Lindsay, knowing Ronnie was trying to sell the house, walked out onto the front porch and satisfactorily lit a cigarette.

She then got a phone call from Ronnie.

"Hey Ronnie," Lindsay said.

"Hey Lindsay, good news. I just sold the house. The new occupants will be moving in on February 1st, so you have until then to pack up and whatnot. Where are you moving too, by the way?"

"I'm moving in with Ezekiel and his family."

"Adams?"

Lindsay nodded.

"That seems like kind of an interesting choice."

"Well, his parents are alright, and he's actually a cool guy once you get to know him."

"Well… OK, if you say so."

**Time: 29 January 2008**

"Okay Bridgette," Jhonen said as he walked into her house, "I got this text message from you telling me to come over so we can… whatever fcuk is."

"Sorry, auto-correct," Bridgette called from the kitchen, "Hang on just a second, I'll be right there."

"Bridgette, what the hell are you doing?" Jhonen asked, and followed her into the kitchen, where he saw her dressed in slutty clothes, with a bottle of pills in her hand and a glass of water. Immediately she tried to hide the pills and the water, but it was too late.

"Bridgette, what the hell are those pills?"

"Um… birth control," Bridgette offered.

"That doesn't look like fucking birth control to me," Jhonen said, "Look you can just tell me, I really don't care…"

"They're anti-depressants!" Bridgette yelled, and began crying, "I just didn't really want anyone to know that."

She started crying on Jhonen's shoulder, and Jhonen put his arms around her.

"That's why I sent you that message," Bridgette said, "I'm depressed and lonely… and please don't tell anyone else I fucking told you this."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna. But… as hot as I think you look right now, why don't you put away the clothes and we go on a real date some other night. You look like you need your privacy right now."

"Thank you," Bridgette said, and she seemed genuinely happy (or maybe it was the pill?) "Thank you so much."

Jhonen left Bridgette alone and walked back out the door.

_Well look who's getting suave all of a sudden, _Jhonen thought, _Oh yeah._

**Time: 31 January 2008**

"So you finally broke up with that bitch?" Eva asked Lindsay.

"Yes," Lindsay said.

"Great. Serves her right for dumping me via a text message," Eva said.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Lindsay asked.

"Never." Eva said, "You just don't do something like that."

"Yeah, you're right. Well… I dumped her to her face… I even handed her a box of tissues when she started crying, so I think I was pretty nice. But I fucking hate breakups, they're so awkward."

"I know. When I broke up with you, I don't think I'd ever felt so awkward in my life. I also felt like a huge jackass."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Lindsay said.

"You don't know the feeling, trust me. You don't know the feeling of having to end a relationship with someone you still love because you're scared for your own safety."

"Well yeah, I kinda… wait, did you just say you still love me?"

Eva looked embarrassed, "Well, yeah, but I meant… um…"

"Spit it out," Lindsay said authoritatively.

"I meant when we broke up, but… Lindsay I… I…"

"God you are so fucking awkward," Lindsay said, "Here, let me finish the rest of the sentence for you; I, Eva Kovalevsky, am still in love with Lindsay and want to fuck her brains out."

"Well… yeah, that."

Lindsay smiled. She thought back to a little list she'd made and modified several times about the people she knew that she most wanted to be in a relationship with. She knew #1 (Gwen,) #2 (Heather,) and #3 (Courtney,) were out of the question because they all had boyfriends. She might be able to get a one-night stand with Courtney and Duncan, but the first one didn't go so well, and she was looking for a more long term relationship. #4 (Ronnie) would just cause too many problems, including the age gap and the teacher/student problem, things that Lindsay was trying to avoid now that her relationship with Amber had been untimely terminated. And Eva was #5, as the first time they had been in a relationship had gone pretty well for the most part, and besides, Lindsay had always found Eva very cute in a butch kind of way.

"Well, I got some good news for you, sunshine," Lindsay said, "I would love to get back together with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I wouldn't fuck with you about something like this, Eva."

Eva was speechless. She seemed extraordinarily happy.

"Before you have an orgasm right in the middle of the floor," Lindsay said, "I should tell you I think we should take it a little slower than last time, and actually get to know each other. I don't want you spreading your legs for me just quite yet."

"Right," Eva said, "Except you'll be the one spreading your legs for me once we eventually get there."

"Bullshit," Lindsay said, "I wear the pants in this relationship and you know it."

"But I'm the butch one," Eva said, "And you're like textbook lipstick lesbian."

"It doesn't matter who's more manly, it matters who makes the decisions, and who's on top in bed." Lindsay pecked Eva on the lips and walked out.

**Time: 1 February 2008**

Lindsay finally left the zombie house and moved in with Ezekiel and his family. She, as probably expected when you're moving into a new place, was both nervous and a little bit excited. But most of all, she was happy to get away from the zombie house; it was really starting to depress her. Now she was just hoping her first fight with Ernest Adams wouldn't be too bad.

**Time: 2 February 2008**

Jhonen and Bridgette went on an official date. It wasn't anything fancy, just to the movies, and then they went back to Bridgette's house. Thankfully for Bridgette, Veronica managed to mind her own business the entire night, the only time she really interacted with the new couple was she once winked at Jhonen as he and Bridgette were going upstairs to do what couples do. Beyond that, she basically kept her distance.

**Time: 3 February 2008**

Second semester at school began, and Lindsay bumped into Courtney early on, who apparently had something to tell Lindsay.

"I just had a dream about you," Courtney said.

"Really?" Lindsay asked, "What kind of dream?"

"Well… somehow I remember getting you pregnant."

Lindsay was a little taken aback, "Well… that's interesting."

"Yeah. And then we started a family together and had a bunch of daughters, and then we got one of them pregnant."

"Courtney, that is the most fucked up dream I've ever heard in my life."

"I know…"

"Wait, where was Duncan?"

"Oh, he was our sex slave that we kept locked away in the basement."

Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"But enough about me," Courtney said, "I heard you and Eva were dating."

"Yup."

"Can't get enough of that butch ass, can you?"

"Hey," Lindsay said, "She has a hot ass."

"Whatever you say, Lindsay…"

**Time: 5 February 2008**

During third period, Lindsay was inexplicably called down to the office, where she was asked to step into Kowalski's office. He was sitting there looking like he knew something.

"Hello Ms. Cunningham," Kowalski said smugly, "Why don't you take a seat."

Lindsay obliged.

"As you are well aware, neither I nor the rest of the staff here at Ryan Leaf likes to get into your personal business."

_Bullshit, _Lindsay thought.

"We like to respect your privacy to a certain degree. However, Lindsay, I have recently heard rumors of a few… disturbing things that have taken place over the past few months, during your time living with our late principal Amber Chase. I know you two became very close during that time… and that's what concerns me."

_Fuck, _Lindsay thought.

"Lindsay did you or did you not have sexual intercourse with Ms. Chase?"

"Um… excuse me?" Lindsay asked, trying her best to pretend she was surprised by the question.

"I have heard rumors of a discreet relationship between the two of you. Lindsay, pedophilia is a serious crime, if an adult is making advances towards you, even if they're an authority figure, you should tell someone."

"Mr. Kowalski, I promise we did not have sex. We were friends. Besides, when have you ever cared about my well-being, you were the one who wanted to send me to jail for doing coke."

"Lindsay; calm down, that's not the issue at hand here."

"I don't care what the issue at hand is; the point is that you only care about my safety when it's convenient for you."

"There would be no reason for you to get mad if you weren't trying to hide something, Lindsay."

Lindsay sunk back into her chair. Kowalski was evidently smarter than she gave him credit for.

"So I'll ask you again, do you promise that you did not have sex with Ms. Chase?"

"Yes, I promise I did not."

"Well, if you swear it's a no, I have to believe you. However, I'd be a liar if I told you I wasn't very suspicious. I'll be keeping my eye on you, Ms. Cunningham. Until then, have a nice day, oh, and try to stay out of trouble."

Lindsay left the office. This recent visit had confirmed her feelings that Steve Kowalski was the most annoying person she had ever met. However, that didn't mean he was dumb. She also realized she just dodged a bullet.

**Time: 8 February 2008**

For really the first time in her life, Lindsay had a curfew. James and Leanne didn't really give enough of a crap about her to give her one, and of course she had no curfew during her time living with Wanda, Amber, or by herself. Now, she had a midnight curfew and she still wasn't quite sure how Ernest or Mary planned on making sure she was home at midnight.

She was at a bar in downtown St. Louis, with Gwen, Heather, and Courtney. If you're wondering how 4 15-year-old girls (actually, 3 15-year-old and 1 16-year-old as of this date; more on that later) got into a bar; Duncan took the liberty of getting Gwen and Heather fake IDs (because he has connections.) Lindsay and Courtney, of course, had had fake identification for quite a while now. Also, it was Courtney's 16th birthday, so even though she didn't have a driver's licence yet, she celebrated by taking her mom's car and her three closest female friends to a bar. When the person who was checking for ID asked to see their ID, one would get the feeling that he was aware none of them were 21, but he didn't really care, because let's face it, if you have boobs, it's a lot easier to get into bars underage.

"You know, I've never actually been to a bar before," Heather said.

"Same," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, me too," Gwen said.

"So, I'm the only one here who's been to a bar before?" Courtney asked.

The other three girls nodded.

"Wow," Courtney said, "Duncan and I go to bars all the time. It's where we pick up hot MILFs like…"

Courtney stopped mid-sentence.

"Like who?" Gwen asked.

"Like… um…" Courtney started to say, "Like Megan Morrow."

_I'm not a very good liar anyways, _Courtney thought.

"Oh… maybe that's how she got pregnant," Gwen joked, and then burst into laughter, as did Heather and Lindsay. Courtney laughed nervously, hoping her friends didn't figure out the truth.

"Anyways," Lindsay asked, "Where's Duncan? I mean, you two have been basically inseparable for the last 8 months or so."

"Well, we made a deal," Courtney said, "He said he'd let me do whatever I want tonight as long as I can make it up to him tomorrow somehow."

"What are you planning on doing?"

"Fuck if I know," Courtney said, "Now let's open a tab."

Heather chuckled lightly.

"What's so funny, Heather?" Courtney asked, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh, nothing really… I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well… I was just thinking about how last year you were Ms. Goody Two-Shoes. And now you're a hoe."

"I'm not a hoe," Courtney said, "I've only ever had sex with 1 guy."

"And how many girls have you had sex with, Courtney?"

"27." Courtney said.

"Yup, you're a hoe." Gwen said.

Gwen and Heather started laughing, and Courtney looked pissed.

"Well, Gwen, you're looking awfully Goth today."

"Thanks, it's what I was going for," Gwen said. It was the look she was going for; she was dressed in black and dark blue, and died her naturally light brown hair blue, something she hadn't done in over a year. Heather and Courtney were dressed in considerably more vibrant colours, while Lindsay also went with darker shades.

The four girls opened the tab and began drinking, and soon began running up both the bill, and their blood alcohol levels. By about 11 pm that night, all four of them were considerably drunk. Yes, technically the bartender is supposed to make sure you don't get full-on drunk at a bar, but once again: boobs.

"Hey, hey Courtney," Lindsay said.

"What's up?"

"I'm drunk."

"You only had like 7 beers though… you fucking lightweight."

"You're kinda drunk too."

"Yeah… 'cuz I'm a lightweight too."

"Gwen, Heather, h-how about you guys?" Lindsay asked.

"Fucking wasted," Heather said, and Gwen nodded.

"You know, I could kick you out if I wanted too," the bartender, a 20-something attractive brunette woman said.

"Yeah, but you know you won't."

"Touche."

The four girls turned around to find, in the corner of the room, a black man and a white woman (who was presumably his girlfriend) staring at the four girls and talking about which ones they "liked." They also noticed that there was a large empty space next to them that looked like something belonged there, but was missing.

"Hey bartender chick; was there something in that empty space that isn't there anymore?" Lindsay asked.

"There was a TV over there… but it's gone now." She then whispered in Lindsay's ear, "Don't tell anyone I said this, but I think it was that nigger over there."

They also saw two butch looking women and one very beautiful girl, who were wearing matching leather jackets, walking towards the 4 teenagers.

"Hey Goth girl," one of the butch girls said, "Wanna spend the night with us?"

Gwen said nothing.

"We can… um…"

The other butch girl walked closer towards Gwen.

"Sorry about Kris," she said, "Her style can be a little bit abrasive, but she's a good person at heart… or at least I think anyways." She glared at 'Kris.' "Anyways, my name's Cassie, this is Ellen (she pointed at the beautiful girl) and of course that's Kris." She and Gwen shook hands.

"Can I just say that I think all four of you are really hot," Cassie said, "Like really, really beautiful, but especially you, Goth chick."

"My name's Gwen." Gwen said.

"Well… we really like you." Cassie said, "No offence to the rest of you."

"Wanna ride on one of our bikes," Ellen said, "it's like really, really fun."

"Yeah, it's actually pretty awesome," Cassie said.

"And then we should totally go back to our place, and have more fun there, if you know what I mean." Ellen added with a wink.

"Hmm…" Gwen said, "Okay sure."

Courtney was a little surprised, "Are you sure, Gwen?"

"Yeah. It'll be like a new experience for me." Gwen said, "I've never hooked up with a bunch of lesbian bikers before. Especially not one as hot as Ellen."

"You think I'm hot!" Ellen squealed excitedly, "Oh my God, you have to ride on my bike; please, Gwen."

"Abso-fucking-lutely," Gwen said, and then she and Ellen kissed. Gwen wasn't sure how old Ellen was (she didn't look like she could possibly be any older than 20) but she still acted like a teenager (or at least she did when she was tipsy.) Not that Gwen minded.

"Wait," Cassie said, "You aren't in any kind of relationship, right? I don't want to ruin anything for you."

"I am," Gwen said, "But it's a special occasion."

"Well, if you say so." Cassie said. Ellen and Gwen ran out the bar (and it was obvious both girls were undressing each other with their eyes,) with Cassie and Kris bringing up the rear. Courtney, Heather, and Lindsay were left sitting there.

"And then there were 3." Lindsay said.

However, the couple the girls saw in the corner began walking towards the remaining teenagers, and the girl put her hand on Heather's leg, and began running her hand up and down Heather' thigh.

"Hey baby," the woman said, "You look really fucking sexy."

"Thanks, you too."

"We looked at your friends… and we like you best. So congratulations!" The woman than kissed Heather, and pressed her body against her, feeling her up, and Heather followed suit. Her boyfriend looked like he just won the lottery.

"By the way, I'm Sandra, and this is DeSean," Sandra, the woman, said.

"Heather," Heather uttered.

"Now that we've got that out of the way… wanna go back to my place?"

"Sure."

DeSean walked up to the two girls, put his arm around them and they walked out of the bar, and into DeSean's car.

"And then there were 2." Lindsay said.

"Yeah, I get the fucking point." Courtney said.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" The girls heard a voice ask.

"No," Courtney said.

A beautiful woman sat down in the empty chair right next to Courtney (where Heather was sitting before.)

"Hey," she said to Courtney, "I'm Kim."

"Courtney."

"Nice name. I was actually looking for someone like you here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, tomorrow's my birthday, and for the longest time I've kind of had a sexual craving."

"Wait… tomorrow's your birthday. Today's my birthday," Courtney said, "How old are you?" She asked, forgetting that golden rule about asking a woman her age.

"You first," Kim said.

"Well… I would get kicked out if they knew my real age but… 16." Courtney said, softly enough so only Kim (and possibly Lindsay) could hear it.

"Okay. Well… I'm 40."

"YOU'RE FORTY!" Courtney screamed in absolute shock.

"Way to tell the world," Kim said.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, you're still super cute. Anyways, do you want to know what my sexual craving is?"

"Sure."

"Well, I've always dreamed of being dominated by a teenage girl, but I've never really had the opportunity… until now."

Kim and Courtney began kissing, and they slowly made their way outside the bar and into Kim's car. Before Courtney left, she threw her car keys at Lindsay, as she was going home with this Kim chick.

"And then there was 1." Lindsay said, before realizing there was no one there to tell her to shut the fuck up.

She paid her extraordinarily expensive tab (but she had a bit of money from her inheritance and from her job, so cash wasn't really an issue,) before getting up from her stool and wandering around the bar, looking for someone. She saw a hot blonde, and went to go hit on her.

"Hey," was all Lindsay managed to say, before the blonde turned around, looked at her sympathetically, and said, "Sorry, I don't do chicks. I'm waiting here for my boyfriend anyways."

Lindsay shrugged and walked away, finding another hot girl, this time a brunette, to hit on.

"Hey, got any plans for tonight?" Lindsay asked.

"Fuck off, little girl," the brunette said, "I only fuck people who are legally old enough to buy cigarettes. I don't know how the fuck you got in here, but I will do my best to make sure you're never here again, and I certainly won't have sex with you!"

"'No' would've worked just fine," Lindsay said, before flipping the girl off and leaving the bar. Outside, Lindsay saw a beautiful red-headed girl, who looked about 17. Lindsay assumed that she was disallowed from entering the bar and was waiting for someone to pick her up. However, this could still be a good opportunity to make small talk.

"Sup," Lindsay said.

"Hi," the girl said.

"Were you banned from the bar 'cuz you weren't old enough."

"No," the girl said.

"Then why are you sitting here?"

"I got in a fight with my father in the car. He dropped me off here, and I've been sitting here ever since."

"Parents," Lindsay said, "Fucking annoying little dipshits. But yeah, that seriously blows."

"Excuse me," the girl said, "Could you please not swear so much?"

_What the fuck,_ Lindsay thought.

"What's your name?" Lindsay asked.

"Sarah Phoenix," the girl said.

"Lindsay Cunningham," Lindsay said, "Do you have a ride?"

"A ride home?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Lindsay clarified.

"No. I left my cellphone in my dad's car."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Lindsay asked.

"You just came out of a bar. How do I know you aren't drunk? I don't want to get in a car with a drunk driver."

"Sarah, I swear on my life I'm not drunk."

"Okay… but how do I know you aren't some kind of rapist or something?"

Lindsay laughed, "I'm a teenage blonde chick; I guarantee you I'm not a rapist."

Well, she did rape Gary Ross that one time, but she didn't really think of herself as a rapist.

Once Sarah agreed to get in the car, Lindsay decided this would be a good time to get more personal with Ms. Sarah Phoenix.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Sarah?" Lindsay asked; pretty good way to start.

"No," Sarah said, "I've actually never had one."

"A-are you a lesbian?" Lindsay asked.

"What's a lesbian?" Sarah asked.

Lindsay momentarily stared at her flabbergasted. Then she remembered she was driving.

_Okay, stay calm, Lindsay, _the blonde told herself.

"You know… a girl who is sexually attracted to other girls."

"Oh…"

"How the f- how did you not know what a lesbian is?"

"Well… I'm homeschooled, and my parents never really talked to me much about sexuality, and when we did it was only about heterosexuality. So I don't really know much else."

"Anyways," Lindsay said, "So you've never dated. I know being homeschooled doesn't give you as much of an opportunity to date, but surely you had to have found someone by now."

"Well, my parents don't want me dating until I'm 18. And even if they did, I haven't really found anyone who I'm compatible with."

"Well, how old are you?"

"I turn 17 in a few weeks."

"So you don't have that long to wait."

"No."

At a red light, Lindsay stopped next to Jenny's new car. Jenny had turned 16 last month, and had just got her driver's licence. Trent was in the passenger's seat, and Lindsay rolled down the window to say hi to both of them.

"Hey Jenny, hey Trent!" Lindsay yelled.

"Lindsay!" Jenny said, "I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, we don't have any classes together this semester, it kinda sucks. I see Trent every day though."

"Yup," Trent said, "I've got just about as much of Lindsay as I can take."

The light turned green and Jenny quickly sped up, and Lindsay lost sight of the car.

"Who was that?" Sarah asked.

"Just two friend of mine. They're dating." Lindsay replied.

Lindsay drove Sarah to where she said her house was; which was actually on the same street as Eva's house.

"Hey, we'll keep in touch, right?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah sure," Sarah said.

Lindsay wrote her number down on a little piece of paper, and handed it to Sarah.

"I'll call you, I promise," Sarah said, before walking into her house.

_Wow, what a woman,_ Lindsay thought, _it's too bad she's so sheltered, she really could've been something special; she still is too a certain degree._ _Wait… I can't have a crush on her. I'm dating Eva… yeah she's hot, but I can't just dump Eva because of this chick. Maybe it's just my drunk mind, maybe in the morning I'll have completely forgotten about Sarah Phoenix. Well… in the meantime, there's only one way to get her out of my head._

Lindsay drove over to Eva's house, which was just 13 houses to the east, and rang the doorbell. Eva's mother was there.

"Hi," Lindsay said, "Is Eva here?"

"She's upstairs."

Lindsay walked up into Eva's bedroom, and saw her sitting on the bed.

"Hey Lindsay, what's going on?"

Lindsay didn't respond, instead she grabbed her and began forcefully kissing her.

"I can't wait any longer," Lindsay said, "I need you now."

**After the sex**

Lindsay and Eva were lying down in a spooning position (I'll let y'all make up your mind as to whom was the "big spoon,") deucing a cigarette.

"Well… that 'take it slowly' thing," Eva said, "Didn't really last very long, did it?"

"Nope," Lindsay said, "And that's the way it works best."

**Time: 9 February 2008**

Lindsay woke up in Eva's bed with a massive headache and a sore arm. She managed to get out of bed, put her clothes back on; left a note on a sleeping Eva's head saying "Had to go back to my house. Love you," and proceeded to return back to her house, where she found a very cross Ernest and Mary waiting in the kitchen.

"I can deal with a small curfew violation," Ernie said, "But that's just insane. Lindsay, it is 9 am, you are 9 hours late for curfew. Do you know how ridiculous that is?"

"Sorry," Lindsay said, "I've never really had a curfew before; it might take some time to get used to."

Ernest looked at her skeptically, "Well… if it really is your first time, I suppose I'll let you off with a warning. But just be warned."

"Okay, thanks Ernest." Lindsay said, and went to go crash in her bed.

"You're a good parent," Mary told her husband.

"Thanks honey," Ernest said to Mary, but inside he was feeling something different.

_I promise you, Lindsay, someday you'll be mine, _Ernest thought, _I love you._

**At the Morrow House**

Rudy woke up, with Ashley, who had woken up a little while ago.

"Good morning," Ashley said cheerfully.

"Sup," Rudy said, and Ashley giggled.

"Listen, I have something I should probably tell you," Ashley said, "I know we've only known each other for a few months, but I think we're ready to take the next step in our relationship."

"Next step?" Rudy asked.

"Well… I think we should live together. I mean, you're the only man I'll ever love, Rudy, it's time we start acting like it."

"Ashley… I love you, but that's a big step. I'm just a kid, remember."

"Yeah… sometimes I forget because you're so big. But still, I think you should consider, if you truly do love me, that is." Ashley said.

_What the fuck have I gotten myself into here? _Rudy asked himself.

He looked at Ashley, who was staring at him, then threw his head back on his pillow and sighed.

**A/N: Well, that's it. So, Rudy is second-guessing his commitment to Ashley, Lindsay dumped Izzy and is now dating Eva, but also has a crush on Sarah (who's way too sheltered to even realize she's being crushed on,) Ace is having a baby and Duncan's the dad, & Kowalski is, as usual, highly suspicious of Lindsay's activities… this sounds like a potential powder keg here. Tune in to Chapter 35 to find out whether or not it will contain the explosion. By the way, I know Tanya wasn't in this chapter, but she will reappear in Chapter 35.**

**And happy NHL playoffs everyone. Unless you're a Sharks fan, in which case I can say your team will get their asses kicked in the first round, guaranteed! (Note: biased Blues fan here.)**


	35. XXXV: Polyamory

**Chapter 35**

**Polyamory **

**A/N: Hello, citizens of Earth. As per usual, there is something I want to clarify before I begin. Obviously there have been a lot of fucked up fathers in this story, ex. James Cunningham, Joe Burkebeaque, Micah Lee, Mike Russell, even Todd Morrow to a lesser degree (he is a drug dealer after all,) and now Ernest Adams. Kind of a heavy list, but I just want to say that this is not meant to be criticism of fathers in general. Just criticism of dads who think that because they're older and more "experienced," and because they have money, that they can get away with anything (James), dads who can't control themselves when drunk and put their drinking habits ahead of their kids safety (Joe), as well as dads who want to live their lives vicariously through their kids and therefore restrict their individuality in the process (Micah.) Ironically, the most sensible and level-headed father figure in the story, Rick Collins, is a) gay, and b) dead. **

**Time: 9 February 2008**

Eva was always an interesting kind of girl. Clearly she wasn't the most attractive girl in the world, maybe not horribly hideous or anything, but certainly nothing special to look at. Nor was she the typical "butch" girl, although many people thought of her that way. She was definitely an athlete; she had recently been honing her skills in on basketball, and was the youngest person on the girls' varsity basketball team at 15 (for the record, she played point guard.) She also spent a ton of time in the gym, working out and whatnot. Partly it was because physical fitness was very important to her, but a much bigger part of it was simply because it was really the only place she actually felt comfortable. Athletics was really the only thing she knew that well. As mentioned earlier, she wasn't extremely pretty; she had the charisma of a deformed goat, very little people skills, and was an open lesbian, something which was still relatively looked down upon unfortunately, so she was essentially a social non-factor to everyone except Lindsay.

And speaking of Lindsay, this girl had once again, in just a few short days, become a huge part of Eva's life. Lindsay was everything she ever wanted in a woman, a hot blonde bombshell, who looked like a complete ditz but could actually be very intelligent, was passionate about things she cared about and liked to get kinky in bed. But Eva was scared, scared of losing her to a more attractive girl, scared of chasing her away with her strange social quirks, and scared of falling too deeply in love with her despite the fact that they didn't know each other that well. That last one was what scared Eva the most because that had happened the last time they dated, and she had a feeling it was happening again.

Eva desperately wanted Lindsay to think she was sexy, and appreciate her body. When she was around Lindsay, especially when they were going out, she would wear clothes that she would never normally wear, things she hated that became a lot less hateable if Lindsay thought they were hot. She was even considering asking Lindsay to take some nude photos of her, but decided to wait until a little longer in the relationship for that.

Anyways, Lindsay was over at Eva's house again. For the moment, they were just talking about life and whatnot.

"Y'know Lindsay, I have no fucking idea how you manage to deal with Ezekiel," Eva said.

"What's so bad about Ezekiel?" Lindsay asked.

"He's a sexist douchebag, and just a general moron. He's one of the least likeable people I've ever met, so I'm not quite sure how you manage to live in the same house as him."

"He's not so bad once you get to know him. His dad's a little bit annoying though, but they're alright."

"If you say so…" Eva said.

"What? Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm not jealous."

"You sure?" Lindsay asked, "Because you sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous…"

"So you're not jealous at all that Ezekiel gets to stay in the same house as me, while we're stuck pretty far away from each other?" Lindsay asked seductively, "And maybe I even let him sleep in the same bed as me sometimes… still not jealous?"

Eva shook her head, "Y'know, I'd hate you if I didn't love you so much."

"That makes no sense."

"Shut up and accept my compliment," Eva said.

"How about I do this instead?" And Lindsay kissed Eva on the lips.

"Now you have to return the favour," Lindsay said once they finished kissing.

"How about I return the favour on your other lips," Eva said.

Lindsay laughed, "You're such a bad girl, Eva. And I hope you know what bad girls get…"

"Um… a spanking?" Eva asked.

"Exactly. Now get your ass over here, bitch, and lemme turn it red."

So, long story short, Eva got spanked, they ended up having sex, and blah; blah; blah.

**Time: 10 February 2008**

Jhonen was over, spending the night at Bridgette's house. It was about midnight or so, he and Bridgette had just had sex, Bridgette was fast asleep and Jhonen was downstairs getting something to eat, as let's face it, sex can make you pretty fucking hungry.

All of a sudden, just as Jhonen was going to open the fridge, he was pushed against the wall and then forcefully kissed. He felt a female body pressed against his, but because it was dark, he couldn't really see who.

"Hello?" He asked, after managing to push this woman off him for a little bit, "Who the fuck are you?"

"Sorry…" She said, before walking away and turning on the light in the kitchen.

"Veronica?" Jhonen asked, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm tired of seeing Bridgette with my man," Veronica said, "If she wants you, she's gonna have to deal with some competition."

"Veronica, you're her mom. Shouldn't you be, I don't know, a little more mature than that?" Jhonen asked. For the record, he didn't have a problem with the fact that Ronnie wanted his dick, but it was a little bit strange.

"Maybe I should be… but I ain't." Ronnie said, and began kissing Jhonen again.

About an hour later, Jhonen and Veronica were lying on the couch, after having sex, when Bridgette came downstairs and saw them.

"MOM!" Bridgette yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Listen babe," Veronica said, "You know I really like Jhonen, you know I have for a long time now. So… why would you deprive me of my chance to get with the man of my dreams?"

"Well he's my boyfriend!" Bridgette said, "You can't just steal my boyfriend!"

"Well, we could share him." Veronica said.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Bridgette asked, "I don't share my boys with anyone, especially not my own mother."

"I don't see why not," Veronica said, "You like him, I like him, he likes both of us, everyone wins."

Bridgette sighed, "I really don't know about this. I mean, it seems kind of… unnatural."

"And when's that ever stopped you before? I mean, when you think about all the dicks you've sucked in your life, Bridgette, the difference between that and sharing your boy-toy with your mama really isn't much."

"Alright fine," Bridgette said, "But we're just sharing him. No threesomes!"

"Alright, fine," Veronica said.

_Hmm… _Veronica thought.

Jhonen then woke up, mostly because of the talking.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Bridgette and I have come to an agreement," Veronica said, "We've decided to share you."

"I can't fucking believe this," Jhonen said, "I've had no luck with girls before now, and now I have 2 smoking hot girlfriends. There's just one problem… my mom will flip shit if I spend too much time here."

"Don't worry about your mom," Veronica said, "You'll find I can be very… persuasive."

_God damn it Ronnie, _Veronica thought to herself, _you're starting to sound like Leanne. Get a hold of yourself, girl. _

**Time: 11 February 2008**

Lindsay, Courtney, Gwen and Heather all met up at lunch to "discuss" their weekends. For the record, by this point Courtney had become pretty cool with the other three girls, almost like an unofficial fourth member of the group (kind of like what Bridgette used to be before she fucked it all up and was now still trying to get them to forgive her.)

"So… how did it go?" Lindsay asked.

"How'd what go?" Courtney asked.

"Your Friday night's? You know, when you hooked up with all those people."

"Oh yeah, right," Gwen said, "Well, I had so much fucking fun. That's the first time I've ever just randomly hooked up with someone I barely knew before, so it was kind of like a new experience for me. I thought it was cool."

"Looks like you had more fun than I did," Heather said, "Sandra was good, but that DeSean dude had no fucking idea what he was doing… and his dick was pretty small too."

"You should stick to girls, Heather," Lindsay said, "They're better."

"Fuck off Lindsay," Heather said.

Lindsay glared at Heather and Courtney began talking.

"Well, Kim and I had a great time," Courtney said, "The only problem is now she won't stop calling me. I mean, every few hours I'll get a call from her. I've told her I'm in a relationship, but she still won't leave me alone."

"Why don't you and Duncan have a threesome with her?" Lindsay asked.

"But that won't get her to leave me alone. If anything it'll make her more obsessed."

"I know," Lindsay said, "But if someone's obsessed with you, why not have a little fun? They get their desired companion, and you get a little bit of sexytimes."

"You're an asshole sometimes, Lindsay, you know that," Gwen said.

Lindsay shrugged.

**Time: 12 February 2008**

Gwen and Heather met in the cafeteria at the school.

"Are the rumors true, Heather?" Gwen asked, "Did you finally do it?"

"Yeah." Heather said, "I've been wanting to break up with Cody for like several months now. Honestly, I'm glad I finally did it."

"What exactly was your problem with him, anyways?"

"He just wasn't fucking interesting enough. He's a nice guy and all, but he's dull. And every time he tried to be more interesting, he just ended up making a complete ass of himself. Look, out of all the guys I've dated, Cody was by far the least horrible; and I'm sure he'll make some girl happy someday. It's just I'm not that girl," Heather concluded.

"How did he take the news?" Gwen asked.

"He basically just nodded and wished me the best, but it was pretty obvious he was hurting," Heather said, "I feel kind of bad. And I never feel bad about hurting men."

Gwen laughed.

"Well, at least now I get to spend more time with someone I really care about," Heather said, and glared at Gwen.

"It's me, isn't it?" Gwen asked, "That's cute."

"Hey, I was trying to complement you." Heather said.

"I know, and I was saying it was cute," Gwen said.

Natalie walked up to the table where Gwen and Heather were seated, "Get a room, you two." She said, and then left.

"God I fucking hate her," Heather said.

"I know, same," Gwen added, "I know Lindsay's been trying to kill her for like a year and a half."

Gwen and Heather started laughing, until Heather realized something.

"Wait," she said, "You think maybe she knows?"

The two girls briefly looked at each other, before saying "Nah."

**Time: 13 February 2008**

Rudy was in a precarious position. He had pondered about what Ashley told him, but still couldn't come to a definitive decision. He did really like Ashley and was happy to be in a relationship with him, but given his age, he wasn't sure if he was ready to move in with his girlfriend full-time. He was also concerned that she had more feelings towards him than he did towards her. Not really sure what to do, he decided to ask Gwen for advice.

"I think you should stick to your gut," Gwen said, after Rudy explained the situation to her, "If you're not comfortable with taking your relationship to the next level, don't do it. I mean, you are only 11."

"What if she doesn't appreciate that?"

"If she's gonna dump you because you don't want to live with her, than she was a shitty girlfriend to begin with."

Just then, the doorbell rang, with Gwen going to answer it. She opened the door to find none other than Ashley Sagan herself there.

"Hey Gwen," Ashley said, "Is Rudy here?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs." Gwen said.

Ace walked downstairs from her room and glared at Ashley.

"Um… what is _she_ doing here?" Ace asked condescendingly.

"Um… I'm dating your son, that's what." Ashley said.

"Yeah, and I told both you and him to stop! So stop coming over here you horrible fucking piece of shit!"

"Yeah… well… so are you!"

Ace shoved Ashley outside the door, and Ashley shoved back, and soon it turned into a fistfight, with Gwen and Heather (who had made her way up the stairs,) trying to stop it. After the shoving died down a little, Heather spoke up.

"Why don't you two find a room, and have a little heart-to-heart chat," she said.

"Why should I?" Ace asked.

"Because I don't want to have to deal with you two trying to kill each other all the fucking time."

Ace sighed, "Fine, we'll talk in my room. Come with me, little girl."

Ashley followed Ace up to her room, leaving Gwen and Heather to go back downstairs.

"I just realized," Gwen said, "Now that I'm in a relationship and you're not… what are we gonna do for Valentine's Day?"

"Go have fun with Geoff," Heather said, "I'll just hang out with… I don't know… maybe Bridgette I guess."

"Well… that's depressing," Gwen said, "Not the hanging out with Bridgette part, although she is boring. I mean the part about being alone on Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, well… I'll manage." Heather said.

Just then, Gwen started smirking, "Or maybe…"

"Or maybe what?"

"Remember back in the day when we used to have threesomes with Trent?"

"Yeah," Heather said, "But that was before you and I became our own little thing. It might be kinda awkward now."

"Maybe, but it will also be a lot more fun."

Heather pondered for a moment, "Point taken. But what if Geoff is one of those romantic types who wants his girl and only his girl on VD."

"He's not." Gwen said, "Besides, all guys are basically perverts anyways. Some of them might have good intentions, but if you get two hot girls who want to bang a guy, he's not gonna refuse no matter what day it is or what his relationship/marital status might be."

"Unless he's gay," Heather said.

"Well no shit!"

They sat there quietly for a bit, when Gwen said, "I'm feeling horny."

"Me too," Heather said.

"Lemme get some booze," Gwen said.

Gwen grabbed some booze from upstairs, and the two girls got a little bit tipsy, which not surprisingly, resulted in them ending up fucking.

**Meanwhile, in Ace's room**

"I can't believe I'm gonna have a horrible bitch like you as my mother-in-law," Ashley said.

"Mother-in-law?" Ace asked, "Listen sweetie, you're getting so far ahead of yourself, I'm pretty sure your head is on a different planet than your feet."

Ashley glared at her, "Okay, why do you hate me so much?" She asked honestly.

"Because not only are you stupid, and petty, but you're also a dangerous influence to Rudy. He can do so much better than you, but no, he chose someone like you instead."

"Exactly, he chose me. So can't you be happy for his choice?"

Ace sat down on the bed right next to Ashley, so the two were uncomfortably close.

"I can't just be happy for a stupid decision, even if it's made by my step-son."

"And how am I a dangerous influence to him?"

"Because, as I just mentioned… forget it, you'll never understand."

Ashley shook her head. She had tried to reach Ace by talking, but just couldn't.

_Maybe she's more touchy-feely, _Ashley thought.

"Would you like a back massage?" Ashley asked. _God, that sounded stupid, _she later thought.

"Um… no."

Despite her answer, Ashley proceeded to give her one anyways, pushing her down onto the bed and rubbing her back.

"Ashley, I'm fucking pregnant," Ace said, "Don't push me onto my stomach."

"Oh my God! How many months?" Ashley asked.

"About 1," Ace said.

"What are you gonna name her?" Ashley asked.

"Why do all girls always assume it's going to be a girl? I don't know the gender, or any names."

"Well, I don't know for sure if it's gonna be a girl," Ashley said, "But girls are cute."

"Cute, huh?" Ace said, assuming that Ashley didn't quite understand the potential implications of what she was saying.

Ace got up, and sat down next to Ashley.

"Seriously though, I'm not in the mood for a back massage."

"Oh… well, okay."

Ace looked at Ashley for a minute. She was obviously very pretty, it was quite apparent what Rudy saw in her. And yeah, she wasn't very bright, and she annoyed Ace, but maybe Ace would be annoyed a little less if she could get some kind of sexual satisfaction out of this girl. Bottom line, she was horny, and she could feel the tension, both sexual and non-sexual, between the two girls, so why not go for it?

_I'm thinking about fucking a teenage girl who's dating my step-son… who I hate with a passion, _Ace thought, _I really need to get laid more._

Truthfully, Ace had not been getting laid very much lately. Her sex life with Todd had plateaued to the point where sometimes they'd go months without having sex, and when they did screw, it wasn't very satisfying. And chasing after other people wasn't really much of an option; for one thing, Ace didn't have the energy or the patience, for another, while she was still fairly attractive, she also had no charisma. Back in her teens and twenties, she could get away with that, but at 39 she was no longer the absolute bombshell and therefore couldn't really get away with being a complete dickhole. Yeah, she got Courtney and Duncan, but Courtney really did all the seducing, all Ace had to do was not be a dumbass. But now it was her opportunity to be the seductress.

Slowly she began to rub Ashley's thigh. Ashley seemed revolted, and shifted away. Ace moved closer to her again.

"Um… what the hell are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, don't be so coy. Just trust me." Ace said.

Ashley seemed to relax a little. Ace then grabbed Ashley's face and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, and then when they finished, Ace smirked at Ashley while Ashley stared at her wide-eyed and small-irised. Ace couldn't really tell Ashley's reaction, until Ashley let out a blood-curdling scream, and quickly ran away from Ace, grabbing and carrying an unsuspecting and confused Rudy as she ran out the door as fast as she fucking could.

"Oh…" Ace said sadly.

Todd came home shortly after that, and met Ace in their bedroom.

"You'll never believe what happened to me today!" Ace complained instantly, "Even I don't believe it!"

"What?" Todd asked, lying down on his bed.

"Well, I was hitting on Rudy's girlfriend, and then when I tried to kiss her, she just ran off on me and took Rudy with her. It's complete bullshit! I mean, every other girl who hits on a girl in this entire fucking universe always gets laid… so why the fuck not me!"

Thankfully, for the sake of Todd and Ace's marriage, Todd simply phased out as to what Ace was saying, therefore, he didn't really understand it, "Wait… what was that bit?"

"Y'know what, never mind," Ace said, before adding, "Todd, I need you to fuck me."

"Sorry Megan," Todd said, "I was gonna watch some TV and I'm really not in the mood right now… maybe later, okay?"

"NO!" Ace screamed, "Please, fuck me now!"

Todd, slightly creped out, slowly left the room, leaving Ace to begin sobbing in her bed.

"Why don't people like me?" She wondered aloud to herself. She considered calling up Courtney and asking her if she wanted to come over, but she figured Courtney had other things to do, other MILFs to fuck. She tried playing with herself, but was way too depressed to be horny. Eventually, she fell asleep with a puddle of her tears on the pillow next to hers.

And not surprisingly, Todd didn't fuck her.

**Time: 14 February 2008**

Ace's sex life might have been a disaster, but for everyone else, today was Valentine's Day which means they were probably going to be getting laid. Ashley and Rudy actually skipped school to go fuck, although this wasn't the first time they'd done this. At some point, Rudy told her that while he loved her, he wasn't ready to move in full-time with her. Rudy braced himself, expecting the worst, but surprisingly enough Ashley was fairly accepting of that, simply stating that she wished they spent more time together. Considering they spent every night together it was a little strange, but Rudy didn't feel like being the argumentative type and agreed.

Meanwhile, Bridgette and Jhonen had plans that night as well. Ronnie wanted in too, but Bridgette demanded that she have him to herself that night, as they were more "romantically involved" than Veronica and Jhonen were, at least in Bridgette's mind anyways. However, once Jhonen suggested that they go to his house, it made more sense for Ronnie to come too, as Jhonen's mother would be more willing to listen to a fellow adult than Bridgette.

So, the trio showed up at Jhonen's house, to find a beautiful but somewhat angry looking woman sitting in the kitchen of Jhonen's house. She had vibrant red hair (think Ariel from _The Little Mermaid_) which was kind of strange because Jhonen's hair wasn't anything close to red.

"Hi mom," Jhonen said.

"Hello," the woman, Jhonen's mom, said monotonously.

"Well, you look fucking happy today," Jhonen said sardonically.

"I'm absolutely fucking thrilled." Jhonen's mom said, also sardonically. She, like Jhonen, had a very obvious Irish accent, "Those cunts at work are giving me shit… but that's not anything new. I guess I'm gonna meet the dragon today?"

"Dragon?"

"Your fucking girlfriend, dumbass."

"Oh right…"

"Hi, I'm Bridgette," Bridgette said, and extended her hand.

"Arianna," Jhonen's mom said, and reluctantly reached out to shake Bridgette's hand, "Your hand is fucking sweaty." She concluded.

Arianna looked around and saw Veronica, "Who's the bitch with the freaky hair?"

"Um… my name's Veronica, but most people call me Ronnie. I'm… uh… Bridgette's mom."

"Right…" Arianna said, "Well… you're pretty."

"Thanks," Veronica said.

"But I have to wonder what you're doing here," Arianna said, "Considering it's Valentine's Day, I only see two possible options; either she's here to distract me while you two," she said glaring at her son and Bridgette, "fuck upstairs; or she's part of a little love triangle with you two motherfuckers. So which one is it?"

"Um… the second one," Veronica said, before Jhonen or Bridgette could make up some excuse or third option.

"Uh-huh…" Arianna said, before turning to the two girls, "Do you mind waiting somewhere; I want to speak to my son for a little bit?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Bridgette asked, "We didn't come here just to have you shoo us off instantly."

"Despite my calm demeanor, I assure you that was not a request. Seriously, fuck off while I speak to Jhonen."

Bridgette and Veronica grumblingly wandered off into the TV room, to go watch some TV _(no shit!)_

"So, you've never had a girlfriend before now, huh?" Arianna asked.

"Swear on my life." Jhonen said.

"Yet you somehow managed to score two hotties in the span of a few days," Arianna said skeptically, "With no prior experience with women. My bullshit radar is going off."

"Mom, I don't know if you've noticed this, but… this city isn't like most cities, in the US, Ireland, or wherever else. It's a strange place where lesbians are everywhere, all girls are whores, every older woman is a MILF, and incest is regarded as fairly regular shit."

"Well, welcome to the Midwest, Jhonen," Arianna said, "And all girls want sex just as much as guys do… they just hide it so they specifically won't be called whores. As for the incest part… well, Bridgette and her mom do seem a little two close."

"No," Jhonen said, "They don't actually fuck each other. I know a girl named Izzy Parker that does fuck her mom… and her dad… and her sister… I think you get the picture."

"Well that's absolutely fucking fabulous," Arianna said, "Anyways, I suppose your sex life is your sex life, and there isn't really much I can do to stop it. Just… be careful. Now that this is out of the way, I want to meet your abhorrent admirers."

And so the quartet sat down in front of the couch, ordered pizza and wings, and began to watch a series of lame romantic comedies. It wasn't how Jhonen envisioned his Valentine's Days going when he first got a girlfriend, but it was alright nevertheless. Unfortunately for Jhonen, he ended up eating way too much and almost threw up once or twice. But other than that it was actually a fairly decent night, until…

Jhonen was making small talk with Bridgette, trying to play the seducer, even though Bridgette didn't need much seducing, especially considering she'd had a beer or two somewhere along the way (although neither of the teenagers got nearly as drunk as Ronnie and Arianna, Ronnie got completely smashed and Arianna wasn't far behind on the "scale of drunkenness.") Anyways, while trying to seduce Bridgette (and succeeding, but partly because she was so sex-obsessed to begin with, as the lines he was using wouldn't have convinced most other girls,) he happened to notice Bridgette's face freeze, and her eyes were slanted to the other side of the couch. When he looked up and saw Arianna and Ronnie passionately making love. Jhonen looked away in disgust, while Bridgette let out a slow applause.

"Mom, what the hell are you doing!" Jhonen exclaimed.

"Jhonen, your mother has the most intoxicating scent of any person, man or woman, I've ever met. I think I'm falling in love with her," Ronnie said, quite uncharacteristically.

"I can see why you like this girl so much," Arianna said, "She is so fucking sexy."

"You have such a hot ass," Ronnie told Arianna.

"So do you, little girl," Arianna replied teasingly.

Suddenly, Jhonen all of a sudden felt a lot less content and a lot more puke-tastic. Seeing his mother having sex right in front of him was bad enough, seeing her having sex right in front of him with another girl was a little bit worse, but seeing her having sex with a girl that he had recently screwed had him searching for some brain bleach. Also, the fact that Bridgette was, while (hopefully) not aroused, intrigued or at the very least unfazed by the adult women's lewd conduct was also little bit unnerving. He didn't want to be an asshole and tell her she couldn't do what she was doing (and it wouldn't have gone over well if he had tried anyways,) but he couldn't help but feel a sense of revulsion.

"Ronnie, do you have to fuck every single person that likes you?" Jhonen muttered, not really thinking through what he was saying.

"I haven't fucked Lindsay," Ronnie said, "Arianna, Lindsay would probably really like you, she has a thing for redheads."

"Who's Lindsay?" Arianna asked.

"Lindsay's this girl who thinks she's really cool and tough and whatnot, but she's not."

"I thought you liked Lindsay," Jhonen said.

"I do, she's fucking hilarious," Ronnie said, "She's just full of herself, and therefore, full of shit. But enough about Tits McGee, let's get back to what we were originally doing."

Ronnie went down on Arianna, and Jhonen groaned.

Meanwhile, for Gwen and Heather, Valentine's Day didn't go as planned either. The problem being that Geoff was apparently very ill and was unable to go out or make anything resembling plans with Gwen (and Heather.) This threw a completely wrench in the throwback threesome style plans that Gwen and Heather had laid out the previous night. So, Gwen and Heather spent the day at school, (and unfortunately had to endure Lindsay and Eva constantly making out the entire day,) followed by them going home, eating chocolate, drinking booze, and fucking each other to multiple orgasms several times throughout the night. After the last time; however, as Heather was lying awake in her bed and Gwen asleep in her arms (and therefore, also her bed,_ idiot,_) she began to experience a sensation which she hadn't really felt before.

She was wondering if her feelings towards Gwen were changing. She and Gwen had been best friends for a very long time now, and they had been fuck buddies as well for about 8 months. This had even reached the point where Heather had no problem leaving Lindsay as the odd girl out in order to spend more time with her best friend with benefits. But it wasn't just the sex that she loved about Gwen. She was beautiful, smart, witty, and even funny sometimes. She had helped her throughout countless times of difficulty, especially regarding her overbearing daddy. Heather most likely wasn't _in love _with Gwen, but she may very well have been on that path, and she began to wonder if she and Gwen would make a good official couple. The idea sounded nice on its surface, but instantly she encountered some problems. Firstly, she had no idea how Gwen would react. If she told Gwen about her newfound feelings, it might not only ruin the sexual side, but ruin the friendship all together. And if she did accept the relationship, what happens when they break up? Also, her popularity at school would almost certainly take a nosedive. And while she might have not been so obsessed with being little Ms. Popular as she was, say 2-3 years ago, it was still important to her to be well-liked by the masses. Yes, Lindsay gets away with being a dyke and officially dating other women, but Lindsay got away with so much that nobody else in the school would be shot on the spot if they dared attempt that she was beginning to wonder if Lindsay had some kind of hypnosis powers that Heather wasn't aware of.

In the end, all that left Heather was confused, but she did eventually manage to find a way to sleep.

**Time: 15 February 2008**

"So lemme get this straight," Rudy told his girlfriend, "My step-mom tried to rape you."

"Yup," Ashley said.

"Yet before she hated you," Rudy said.

"That's right," Ashley said.

"Right…" Rudy began talking, "And I'm a mutant space fish. I mean, there are so many things wrong and bizarre in your story that I'm surprised you and Ace aren't falling into the plot holes!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" A confused Ashley asked.

"What it means is, I don't believe you. A note for the future, from now on, pics or it didn't happen."

Also on this date, Ronnie and Arianna announced to the world that they were now an official couple, and teenage boys everywhere rejoiced (except, of course, for Jhonen.) This new official couple had all but destroyed the Jhonen/Bridgette/Ronnie love triangle before it even got off the ground, and thus pushed it squarely into two different sets of couples… at least, for now.

**Time: 16 February 2008**

Bridgette's birthday. She invited a bunch of her friends over to go and get drunk together. Nothing particularly noteworthy took place, although there were a few incidents where people walked in on Bridgette and Jhonen having sex, and hilarity ensued. Also, Bridgette revealed to Lindsay at about 3 am this morning that she was a Fanfiction writer and asked Lindsay to read her Harry Potter Fanfiction story.

**Time: 17 February 2008**

Lindsay left the following comment on Bridgette's story:

_Hi. First thing I would like to say is I am legitimately surprised by all the positive comments you are getting. It seemed Fanfiction writers and reviewers are even more brain-dead than I had previously thought (and obviously the most brain-dead ones are the ones who name themselves after letters of the alphabet or add the words 'formerly known as' in their name, but that's beside the point.) _

_But you may be asking me why I think your story is so mind-numbingly horrible. Well, for one thing, your main OC character, Bridget, is the textbook example of a Mary-Sue, she falls in love with the Hero (in this case, Harry,) does everything right all the time, and everyone is smitten with her and treats her as the greatest thing to ever come completely out of nowhere and save the world from seemingly unstoppable forces. Also, it's pretty damn obvious that your Mary-Sue literally is supposed to be you, except with cooler hair, a differently spelled-name and the fact that they can actually do something right._

_But let's get to your peripheral characters. First of all, what happens to Ginny? She virtually disappears from the story after 'Bridget' gets together with Harry. It's completely nonsensical. And where is Neville? What about Luna, Fred, George, etc. Why are there so many missing characters from this story? And for Christ Sake, Draco Malfoy is not, not will ever be, a protagonist. Draco is a whiny, petulant, obnoxious, little turd of a human being, who simply appears sympathetic in comparison to complete monsters like Voldemort._

_Also, when is this set? They act like older teenagers, but it could still be set any time between the fifth and seventh year. That never even comes close to being explained, you simply skip right into the introduction of Bridget and the romance which doesn't resemble anything close to actual romance._

_Also, a lot of the characters are horribly out of character. I mean, picture a Fanfiction writer taking a sweet, naïve, dumb blonde girl and making her more astute, but by the same token making her life much more a living hell. Well, you pretty much just did that, congratulations._

_In short, this story was egregiously putrid. It took me 2 hours and 27 minutes to read your 11 chapters of excrement; that's 147 minutes of my life that I will never get back, thankyouverymuch. You should have your writing licence revoked and sent to the incinerator, while this story should find itself in the hottest depths of hell, chilling alongside "Troll 2," "The Room," and any Dragon Ball Z Fanfiction ever written as the work's which should hopefully be forever eradicated from the psyche of everyone who had ever come across the misfortune of having to experience one of these so-called "works of art." As for you, Bridgette, find a new fucking hobby. _

_P.S. I totally didn't use a thesaurus for this flame. Seriously._

**Time: 18 February 2008**

Lindsay and Eva were at Eva's house at the moment (which was basically the only house they spent time at, Eva wasn't comfortable with going to Ezekiel's house for a number of reasons,) when the doorbell rang all of a sudden. Eva's mom, Maria, went to open the door, and Sarah Phoenix happened to be standing there, saying she was looking for Eva, and Maria said Eva was upstairs.

Thankfully, Lindsay and Eva weren't having sex or even kissing or anything like that, they were simply chatting, eating, and playing video games (although neither Lindsay nor Eva were that good at Gears of War.)

"Wow, you have an X-Box 360?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah; my mom just bought it," Eva said, "She wants something to distract me from weights other than…"

As Eva was about to finish her sentence, Lindsay shot her a look, as if to say, _don't even think about saying what you're about to say._

"Never mind," Eva said, "I can't tell you, it's personal."

Sarah looked confused for a minute, than shrugged.

"Sorry, I forgot for a second she was homeschooled by bigots," Eva whispered quietly to Lindsay.

"So, how do you and Eva know each other?" Lindsay asked Sarah.

"Oh my God, Lindsay is that you? Sorry, I didn't even see you," Sarah said, "Now what was the question again?"

"I asked how you and Eva knew each other…?" Lindsay said, visibly annoyed.

"Oh… well, we live on the same street, so we just happened to meet, and… well… that's about it," Sarah said.

As much as she hated to admit it, Lindsay was finding herself incredibly attracted to Sarah. Just talking to her was starting to give Lindsay butterflies in her stomach. She was so beautiful, yet due to her sheltering parents, so innocent at the same time. Lindsay had dated a misunderstood druggie, an older seductress, a surprisingly attractive butch, and… however the hell you describe Izzy, and while she loved all of them (except Izzy, of course,) she felt different about Sarah. It certainly wasn't love, not yet anyways, and while lust was definitely part of it, there was more than that. While she hated to admit this even more than admitting she liked Sarah in the first place, a part of her wanted to "corrupt" Sarah. It was a little bit scary to the blonde girl, as she had never entered a relationship before wanting to make someone something they weren't, but…

Sarah kept talking but Lindsay was barely paying attention to what she was saying, nor was she paying attention to anything Eva said either. She was staring at the buxom ginger (trying to make it not very obvious,) and thinking she was prepared to dump Eva for this girl, or…

Her mind slowly drifted to the thought of a threesome. She thought of herself licking Sarah's sweet cunt, while Eva licked hers and Sarah licked Eva's. Her mind drifted towards more devious thoughts, before managing to temporarily supress them so the front of her jeans didn't end up soaking wet. She then, thought of a plan.

The first thing she did was pick-pocket Sarah's keys out of her pocket. That wasn't that hard for Lindsay, she had been stealing from people for quite a while. She held onto the keys, until Sarah had to leave, at which point she dropped the keys on top of the side table, making them easier to retrieve. The next step in her plan was seducing Eva after Sarah left, which was also quite easy. That left the tricky part. As her and Eva began to make out and take each other's clothes off, Lindsay began to think her plan wasn't that good of an idea in the first place.

Okay, so at this point, y'all are probably wondering, _'alright Ziggie, what the fuck is Lindsay's plan in the first place?' _Okay, impatient assholes, I will explain it to you. Lindsay's plan was more or less to get Sarah involved in a threesome with Lindsay and Eva. The plan went as follows: Lindsay would steal something from Sarah (which she did,) and then leave them in the room, and then start fucking Eva once Sarah left. Sooner or later, Sarah would return, find them fucking, get so turned on that she'd want to join in, and they'd all live happily ever after. Of course, the problem with this plan is that it was banking on several things being the case: First, that Sarah was gay or bi, which Lindsay had no idea whether or not that was the case (remember, she didn't even know what a lesbian was a few weeks prior.) Second, that Sarah wouldn't be more shocked and disturbed by walking in on her two friends fucking (especially considering she didn't even know they were in a relationship at this point,) and this could be the case even if she was into girls. Third, that even if she was into girls, and wasn't horrified by what she saw, that she would find both Lindsay and Eva attractive. Fourth, that she would be bold enough to be able to join in and not just hide in the corner masturbating. And of course, she wasn't even sure whether or not Sarah would realize her keys were missing and come back to get them in the first place.

Okay, so it wasn't very likely that a smart girl like Sarah would suddenly forget about the existence of her house keys, especially considering she needed them to get in the house. But that was still four major obstacles to her seemingly impeccable plan.

_Damn, you fucked up Lindsay, _Lindsay thought to herself, _you fucked up big time. _Hell, she was so worried about what she had just done that it distracted her from sucking Eva's tits. She _never _got distracted from Eva's tits.

"You shaved?" Eva asked.

Lindsay somewhat snapped back to reality, "What?"

"You shaved your pussy."

"Yeah, I did it for you baby? You like?" Well, actually, Lindsay had been shaving her pubic hair for quite a while now, long before she had started dating Eva, mostly because she thought that "curtains" looked better on brunettes and way better on gingers than they did on blondes. She did grow her pubes a little when she was dating Izzy and later when she first started dating Eva, just to prove she was a natural blonde. But it wasn't her preferred style so she shaved it right off soon enough.

"So what do you want to do first?" Eva asked.

"Let's get right to scissoring," Lindsay said with a devious smile.

Lindsay and Eva positioned on the bed, when Sarah burst through the door.

"Wait guys I forgot my…" Sarah stopped dead, and completely froze, "keys."

"Oh, Sarah," Lindsay said, pretending not to expect her to show up, "Didn't expect to see you back here."

Lindsay and Eva had obviously stopped having sex, but they were still in a sexually explicit position, not to mention naked, on Eva's bed.

"What are you guys doing!" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Well, what does it look like we're doing?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, stop being a smarta- a know-it-all." Sarah said, "You know what I mean."

"Well, Eva and I… we're in a relationship," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, but… it's strange. And my dad always told me to wait until marriage." Sarah said.

"Waiting until marriage is bound to give you some serious sexual frustration and possibly lead to psychopathic behaviour," Lindsay said.

"Really?" Eva whispered to her girlfriend.

"I don't know, probably," Lindsay said.

Sarah simply stood there. She was definitely surprised, but Lindsay couldn't tell if she was disgusted, intrigued, outright turned on, or completely ambivalent. So, Lindsay decided to take action. She walked up towards a surprised Sarah and kissed her on the lips.

After they broke off the kiss, Sarah stared at the blonde and smiled.

"That felt… amazing," Sarah said.

"Is that your first kiss?" Lindsay asked.

"First one like that. I've had a few little pecks with some boys but… that was completely different."

Before Lindsay could reply, she was pulled out of the room and into the hallway.

"What the hell was that!" Eva yelled.

"I just wanted to make her feel happy," Lindsay said.

"Bullshit," Eva said, "You wanted to make _you _feel good."

"Well, she is hot," Lindsay said.

"Well, of course she's hot," Eva said, "But you can't just kiss another girl with your girlfriend in the room."

"Eva, you know I love you."

"Uh-huh," Eva said, clearly not swayed over by Lindsay's declaration.

"But Sarah… she's just so damn special."

"Uh-huh," Eva said again.

"Please baby," Lindsay begged, "Can we please have a threesome?"

"Wait just a fucking second," Eva said, "I don't want to share you with some other girl."

"Please Eva," Lindsay begged, jumping into Eva's arms, "Just for tonight, please." Lindsay started kissing her on the cheek and neck.

"Fine," Eva said, "But only because you're so cute. Otherwise I would've punched you in the face by now."

Eva walked back into the room, carrying Lindsay in her arms, and then threw her on the bed and began making out with her again, occasionally checking back to see Sarah's reaction. She was clearly turned on.

"Um… do I… get… more kisses?" Sarah asked, stuttering along the way.

Lindsay got up, grabbed Sarah and pulled her in for a kiss, this one much more forceful than the previous. She then pushed Sarah on the bed, while Lindsay and Eva began taking her clothes off.

"Hey," Sarah said, "I never…"

"Just trust me, baby," Lindsay said, "Please, just trust me."

**Post-Threesome **

**(For the record, I like to leave sex scenes up to the imagination… also, they're difficult to write)**

Sarah was lying down in Eva's bed, with her arm around the other two girls, who were spooning her.

"Wow," Sarah said, "I never knew lesbian sex could be so amazing."

"Well, now you do," Lindsay said, matter-of-factly.

Sarah suddenly got up, looked at the time, and freaked out, "It's 11? My dad's gonna kill me, I gotta go."

"Can we cuddle just a little longer?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm really sorry Lindsay, but I gotta go now." Sarah said, and quickly put her clothes on.

"Wait, one more thing," Sarah said.

"What?" Lindsay and Eva both asked.

"Could we maybe do this again sometime?" Sarah asked.

"And whatever happened to Ms. Goody Two-Shoes?" Eva teased.

"Well… I like it. So what's your decision?"

"We'll discuss it," Lindsay said, referring to her and Eva as the 'we.'

"Alright well, bye," Sarah said.

"Oh wait," Lindsay said, and then threw the keys at Sarah, "Bye."

"Bye." Sarah said, and then finally left.

"She really needs to work on her pussy eating," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, well, it's her first time," Eva said, "At least she's hot, right?"

"Definitely," Lindsay said.

"I don't know though, I want our relationship to be something special, I don't want to continuously invite a third person, no matter how sexy she is."

"Well… how about a three-way relationship?"

"But… isn't that polygamy?" Eva asked.

"Actually, the correct term is polyamory," Lindsay said, "Polygamy just refers to marriage… just sayin'."

"Whatever, we'll talk about it later," Eva said, "Let's just cuddle for now."

"That's fine with me," Lindsay said. And so they cuddled until they fell asleep… until…

At about 1 that morning, Lindsay's cell phone began ringing. At first she ignored, but when the person who was calling continuously kept calling, Lindsay had no choice but to pick it up. She left the room so that it wouldn't wake Eva up, than answered the phone.

"Hello?" Lindsay said.

"It's me, Courtney. I've been trying to call you all day, where've you been?"

"Sorry… it was sex night."

"Isn't sex night every night with you and Eva?"

"Pretty much," Lindsay said.

Courtney sighed, "Speaking of sex, tomorrow is Duncan's birthday."

"Uh-oh…" Lindsay said, "What's your evil little plan this time, Courtney?"

"Well…" Courtney said, "We're gonna gangbang him."

"Wow," Lindsay said sarcastically, "Well you're subtle… wait, what do you mean we?"

"Well, I'm inviting you to join us."

"Courtney, I'm in a relationship right now. And we're kind of reaching a critical point."

"Critical point? Tell me more?"

"I can't really," Lindsay said, "It's personal."

"Bitch," Courtney said, "Anyways… just be there. It'll be fucking awesome. Oh yeah, one more thing, we're not actually doing it tomorrow."

"Um… why?"

"Because tomorrow's a Tuesday, dumbass," Courtney said, "We're doing it on February 23, a Saturday."

"Okay, well… who's gonna be there?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, Duncan obviously. And then Izzy, Katie, Jenny, Noah, Cody, possibly Trent, and of course yours truly."

"Trent and Jenny? Can't say I saw that coming… they're still a couple, right?"

"Yeah. Noah and Cody are a couple too now, but they're keeping it secret from the rest of the world."

**(A/N: Cue the screaming fangirls.) **

"Wait… Cody's gay?" Lindsay asked, "But he was dating Heather for, like, a year."

"I think he's bi. As is Duncan, just in case you forgot. I don't think Trent's gay, he's just going because Jenny's basically forcing him too."

Lindsay shrugged, "I'm not sure I want to be anywhere near Izzy right now. Or Katie… she kinda creeps me out."

"Yeah, well… if it's any consolation, Noah and Cody will be there… doing it…" Courtney was practically drooling in anticipation, "They're so hot."

"Well, that's fucking fantastic," Lindsay said, "And fine, I'll be there. Now never call me in the middle of the night again."

"Oh yeah, and one more thing."

"What!"

"Duncan doesn't know yet. So don't tell him… don't tell anyone if possible, but especially not my boy-toy."

"Okay… now can I go back to fucking sleep now?"

Courtney laughed, "Goodnight, sleepy head," and then hung up the phone.

_Sleepy head?_

**Time: 19 February 2008**

Obviously Duncan's birthday, although not the date of his actual party. He spent the night out with some of his guy friends, and of course a lot of people wished him a happy birthday on Facebook, but as far as everyone knew, he had no idea what was in store for him over the weekend.

**Time: 22 February 2008**

After mass amounts of persuasion, and numerous sex sessions, Eva finally agreed to allowing Sarah/Eva/Lindsay to become an official three-way relationship. Both Eva and Sarah, of course, were extremely tentative, as Eva had never been in a real relationship with anyone except Lindsay, and Sarah had never been in a real relationship at all, but Lindsay promised that she would try and make this work out anyway she could… of course, she was nervous too, as she had never been in a polyamorous relationship either.

**Time: 23 February 2008**

Lindsay was at Duncan's house early. The only person there at the time was Courtney (Duncan wasn't back yet from… whatever he was doing.) Courtney was dressed in a dominatrix outfit, wearing leather boots, a corset, and a spiked chain around her neck, not to mention a cute little pair of black panties. She recommended (read: demanded) that Lindsay change into a similar outfit, as Lindsay had, in her infinite wisdom, decided to show up in track pants and a sweatshirt.

"Um… I'm not really a dom," Lindsay said.

"So… you're a sub?" Courtney asked, with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

"No… I'm not really into the whole BDSM thing."

Despite this conversation, Lindsay eventually ended up in a similar outfit as Courtney. However, the fun didn't actually start until Noah, Cody, Izzy, and Katie arrived, followed shortly after by Duncan, who inexplicably ended up gagged and tied to the bed, perfect prey for Courtney and Lindsay among others. As for what actually happened on that day… your guess is as good as mine. Sorry.

**Time: 24 February 2008**

After another beautiful night with Heather (she seemed to have many more of these than she did with Geoff, or maybe it was because at this point she'd basically end up sleeping with Heather any night where she didn't have something else to do,) Gwen began to contemplate her own feelings for the girl. She loved Heather as a friend, and loved her sex, but she was beginning to think there might be more.

_I can't be falling in love with my best friend… can I? _Gwen thought. Of course, lately she had done many things she never would've previously been able to see herself doing, so it may not be that much of a stretch. But even if she was in love, there were many things blocking her obstacle. First, she had a boyfriend, Geoff, who she did really like (although she could never see herself having a future with him.) Also, she was fairly certain Heather didn't feel the same way about her, and Gwen expressing how she really felt could alienate her. And third had to do with social settings.

Gwen never cared too much for being popular. For her, it was simply a complete waste of time… she didn't have any problems with people who did want to be popular, but it just wasn't for her. However, there are really two kinds of unpopular kids in high school: the first kind are the socially awkward type who are simply unpopular because they're bizarre and nobody outside of their tight-knit circle of friends knows them very well. However, the people in the second kind are unpopular because they are actually hated, she general consensus opinion towards them is outright vitriolic. And while some of them may be deserving of this, others may have simply been the victim of a rumor or done something minor which ended up spiraling out of control.

Gwen had no problem with being in the first category, but she didn't want to be hated, and she certainly didn't want Heather to be hated. And, thanks to the general prejudice towards gays, becoming an official couple may drop both of them into that category. And if they were still perceived as popular, they might now be seen as more sex objects than actual people, and they're dating seen as a clever way to attract the attention of men, which of course, couldn't be further from the truth.

Eventually, Gwen knew she had to say something. But now wasn't the time.

**Time: 26 February 2008**

Three figures were huddled in one little room in a run-down apartment. Two were male, the other was female.

"Thanks for getting us out of jail," one of them men said.

"No problem, it's what big sisters are for." The girl said.

"Well… I guess," the guy said again.

"Besides, Shawn," the girl said, "You can't add a day to life without parole, so if you get caught again they'll just send you back."

"Yeah, but… you'll get arrested for helping an escaped convict, Quinn. I don't want that to happen to me." Shawn said.

"Shawn, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself," Quinn replied.

The two of them looked at their younger brother, who was sitting in the corner.

"That place was fucking horrible," he said, "I don't ever want to go back there."

"Well, you got an 18 year sentence, so you wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon either, Gary," Quinn said, "I still don't understand what you were thinking, burning down that guy's house."

"I did it because of Bridgette," Gary said, "I loved that woman… still do. If only I could find where she is."

"Dude, why are you getting so hung up on one girl?" Shawn asked, "We're Ross's, it's our job to go fucking nuts with all kinds of ladies, not to stalk one blonde girl to the ends of the earth."

"I don't know," Gary said, "I just can't get her out of my head."

**Time: 28 February 2008**

Ernest had recently been going around, keeping a secret stash of photos of Lindsay, and then feverishly masturbating to them when his wife wasn't around. Surprisingly enough, Lindsay hadn't figured it out, as she was usually one of the first people to discover these types of things. This of course, essentially lead to Ernest allowing Lindsay to do whatever she wanted, as in his deluded mind, that meant she was more likely to hook up with him at some point (especially if she was drunk.)

**Time: 29 February 2008**

LEAP DAY! FUCK YEAH!

Anyways, Heather, Gwen, and Lindsay were sitting in the living room. Because it was a Friday, they were planning to go out later, as Lucas Choudary was having a party at his home (Lauren Keane was also having one at hers, but none of them liked Lauren very much, so they were going to Lucas' even though it was more likely to be lamer,) so for now they were watching old re-runs of Kim Possible (there wasn't much else on.)

"You know what I don't get about this show?" Lindsay asked.

"Why Drakken is blue?" Gwen asked.

"That too… but I don't get the whole Kim/Shego dynamic. I mean, are they supposed to be secret lesbian lovers or something, because they certainly act like it sometimes."

Gwen just shrugged, not quite sure how to respond to that. Heather did the same.

"Well, personally I think they'd make a way better couple than Kim/Ron would."

"Lindsay, it's a fucking kids' show," Heather said, "You can't have a lesbian couple on a kids show… especially when one of them's supposed to be the big scary bad guy and the other is supposed to represent everything good in the world."

Suddenly, they all saw Ace run as fast as she could downstairs, throw her shoes on, get in the car and drive away.

"What the hell is her deal?" Lindsay asked.

"I honestly don't really even know with Ace anymore." Gwen said.

About 15 minutes later, Ace showed up back at the house, sobbing.

"What's the matter?" Gwen asked.

"It's Todd… he was shot while trying to deal. By the time the cops showed up, it was too late… he's dead."

Ace ran up to her room sobbing, while the other three girls felt a cold silence enter them. While none of them were extraordinarily close to Todd (Rudy was much closer than any of them, and he probably would not take the news very well,) he was still a great guy who definitely left the world far too soon, even if he was a dealer.

"I can't believe my dad's fucking dead," Gwen said, "I just can't believe it."

"He was more of a father to me than Micah," Heather added, shaking her head in the process. The three girls ended up huddling around each other and quietly crying for the dead man, when the door inexplicably opened. Half expecting to see Todd declare that he was perfectly fine, the girls turned around to see none other than Micah Lee.

"So…" he said, "Todd's dead… pity."

**A/N: That's all, folks! Well, for now anyways. Sorry for taking such a long time, but in addition to my new girlfriend, I've had a few other distractions scuttle the ship along the way. But I hope you liked it, I tried to add a little bit of refreshing new humor into it while sticking with the dark tone, and of course, adding in more unresolved plot lines. As for the next chapter, tune in to find out what will happen to Micah and the girls, as well as the reappearance of Tanya Gomez, and another character who we haven't seen in a while. **


	36. XXXVI: The Wonderful World of Trent

**Chapter 36**

**The Wonderful World of Trent**

**A/N: Why hello there. Y'all are looking pretty sexy today. Well, here's my new chapter and while I accepted some of your ideas, I went in my own direction on a few issues. Anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Remember back in Chapter 27 when I mocked Duncan/Courtney fanfics? Well, I've noticed something strange about Gwen/Trent fanfics too: Gwen is the main character in every single one of those. There's gotta be at least 500 G/T fanfics on this website; and in every single one I've read, the majority of the focus of the story was on Gwen. Okay, I'm sure if you looked hard enough you could probably find a few about Trent, but in the other major couples on the show (Duncan/Courtney, Duncan/Gwen, Geoff/Bridgette, etc.) the division is much more even. This has nothing to do with anything else in my story, just putting that out there.**

**Disclaimer: If it's on Fanfiction-dot-net, isn't a disclaimer redundant anyways?**

**Time: 29 February 2008**

"Micah, fuck off," Lindsay said, "Gwen just lost her father, can you leave her alone?"

Gwen, who was sitting on the couch, just looked up at the man, looking very sullen and forlorn. Heather stood up.

"You killed him, didn't you?" Heather declared, "You fucking bastard!"

"I killed him!" Micah laughed, "He was killed while he was dealing drugs… do I look like the type of guy who buys cocaine? No, I didn't kill him… although I can't say I'll miss that wannabe gangster."

"Well, whether you killed him or not, you could be less of an asshole. As Lindsay said, that man was Gwen's dad; could you show a little respect?"

"To be honest, I never understood the purpose of showing respect to someone after they died who you never liked while they were alive." Micah said.

"He does kind of have a point there," Lindsay said, which got her an elbow in the ribs from Heather.

"Micah, please," Gwen pleaded, "Just leave us alone tonight. You're being an even bigger jerk than usual."

"Yeah, _daddy," _Heather said, "Leave, now."

Ace walked downstairs, saw Micah there, and then kicked him in the stomach. As he doubled over, Ace grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall, holding him there.

"You're pretty strong," Micah said, "I like that in a woman."

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Ace yelled, "My husband just died, and you decide that this would be the day to come here and harass my girls?"

"Megan…" Micah said, "Calm down. I was just trying to comfort my daughter and her friends."

"Comfort them my ass," Ace said.

"Which is very nice, by the way," Micah said.

It took about three seconds for Ace to register what he was saying. Once she did, she promptly slapped him across the face.

"Can we try to be a little diplomatic here?" Micah asked, "Why don't we talk outside?"

"What's there to talk about? My husband just died, and you're using this as an excuse to harass my girls. There's nothing else to talk about."

"I hate to break it to you, Megan, but none of those girls are your daughters. Heather's my daughter, Gwen is the daughter of Todd and his ex-wife, and Lindsay… well, she was the spawn of Satan's minions."

"Yeah, Lindsay's parents were pretty horrible," Ace said, "But there's still nothing to talk about."

"Well," Micah said, "Why don't we…"

"No." Ace said.

"But I didn't…"

"No."

Micah gave up, shrugged, and left the house after Ace let him down from her grip.

"What a fucking asshole!" Heather exclaimed, "I can't believe I'm related to that guy."

"Blood relation means nothing," Lindsay said, "I mean; I'm related to James; and Leanne."

Heather looked at Gwen, who was still sitting on the couch looking depressed.

"Are you okay, Gwen?" Heather asked.

"So many people have died in my life already," Gwen said, "I think I'll get over it. What about you… I mean, you were just as close to Todd as I was, if not closer. And you haven't had to deal with the sheer amounts of death that…"

"Gwen," Heather interrupted her, "its okay. I'll be alright."

Heather sat down on the couch next to Gwen, and the two girls hugged.

"Heather," Gwen whispered.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"I… I… um…"

"Hey guys," Lindsay said, interrupting the potentially awkward yet potentially heartwarming moment, "I figured out a way to get rid of Micah for good."

"What?" Gwen asked.

Lindsay reached into her skin-tight yoga pants and pulled out her knife which she had carefully hidden.

"We're not killing him, Lindsay," Heather said, "There's been enough bloodshed for one night. Besides, he's still my dad."

**Time: 1 March 2008**

Trent was getting ready for his date with Jenny later that night. He hadn't seen his girlfriend in a few days and was really excited for whatever his plans would be tonight. He took a shower and then got dressed. He decided to go a bit fancier than usual, wearing a dress shirt and a tie, but styled it in a way that it could still look cool. To pass the time before Jenny picked him up (she was 16 and had her driver's license, he was still 15) he decided to watch a little TV in his room… when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in quite some time.

"'Sup Trent," a familiar female voice said, "How's life?"

"Where are you?" Trent asked, "How did you get here? I thought you were dead?"

"I… wouldn't speak so loudly if I were you. People are gonna think you're talking to yourself."

Trent was kinda pissed now, "You put a bullet through your skull. How the fuck are you still alive?"

"Oh, I'm definitely dead. A more plausible explanation would be that you are simply hallucinating… but I suppose it's also possible that I'm haunting you in the afterlife. Regardless of the cause, I exist in some form inside your head, but in a physical sense I'm just as dead as Heath Ledger." She paused for a minute, "You do remember my name, right?"

"Leanne…" Trent said, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Um… because you're cute and you're easy to fuck with; so pretty much for the lulz."

Suddenly, Trent's mom burst into Trent's room, "Are you talking to yourself?" She asked.

"No," Trent said, and shut the door.

"So where were we?" Leanne's voice asked, "Something to do with you wondering why I'm bothering you. Well… as I said, it's entirely possible you're just schizophrenic, but assuming you aren't, it's for the reasons I stated a few seconds ago."

"But… why me as opposed to someone like Lindsay?"

"I'm trying to distance myself from Lindsay as much as possible," Leanne said, "Besides she's been through enough. She's basically on the verge of a mental breakdown."

Trent's date with Jenny went reasonably well. Although Jenny remarked on him being quieter than usual when they went out to eat, it wasn't a total disaster. Leanne was quiet, apart from one comment urging Trent to grab her ass. However, Trent and Jenny eventually went back to his place, and that's when things started to get interesting.

"You ready for your present tonight, Trent?" Jenny asked, and Trent nodded.

Jenny began strip-teasing and

"Ooh… here comes my favourite part," Leanne said, "The night was so boring up until now."

"Shut up, Leanne," Trent whispered under his breath, his mood significantly dampened.

"C'mon Trentie, whatever happened to respect for the dead."

"Shut up Leanne," Trent said, a little louder this time. Suddenly Jenny noticed that her boyfriend wasn't paying any attention to her strip-tease, and that he was apparently talking to himself.

"Trent, why aren't you looking… and who's Leanne?"

"Jenny, baby… I'm sorry, but we just shouldn't do this tonight."

"Um… why?" Jenny asked.

"I'm just… not in the mood."

"What do you mean you're not in the mood! Trent, is everything okay?"

"Yeah Jenny, everything's fine… it's just been kind of a rough day for me."

"Oh… wanna talk about it?"

"No… it's tough to explain," Trent said, "Let's just cuddle."

"Aw…" Leanne said, "How adorable, but I wanted to see some fucking."

"Well too bad," Trent said.

_I need to stop speaking out loud to her, _Trent thought; _she's probably not even real._

"Whether I'm real or not is irrelevant," Leanne exclaimed, "I'm real to you. And that's all that really matters."

**Time: 5 March 2008**

Sarah decided that this would be a good time to introduce Eva and Lindsay to her parents. Not as relationship partners, of course, but just as friends of some kind.

At this point, nobody knew Sarah was involved with Eva and Lindsay. In fact, not very many people knew who Sarah was to begin with, neither Eva nor Lindsay were willing to admit they were in a polyamorous relationship, Eva didn't want to have to deal with all the crap she'd get, and Lindsay (begrudgingly) went along with it.

But anyways, back to the point, Sarah brought Eva and Lindsay into her house that evening for the first time since they met. Before going, Sarah asked both girls to "dress modestly," as she didn't want her parents to think she was hanging out with "a bunch of whores." Eva wore a T-Shirt and jeans, Lindsay on the other hand, apparently didn't get the memo…

"Yoga pants?" Sarah asked, "I asked you to dress modestly and you're wearing yoga pants!"

"Stop bitching and just be happy I'm wearing pants in the first place," Lindsay said.

"You didn't bring your knife, did you?" Sarah asked.

"I have a lot of knives, Sarah," Lindsay said, "And I always bring at least one of them."

As they opened the front door to Sarah's house, Sarah yelled, "Mom, dad, I'm back." Her parents walked down the stairs and they hugged. Then they saw Sarah's "friends."

"Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my friends," Sarah said, "Meet Eva and Lindsay. Girls, these are my parents."

Sarah's mom looked at the blonde girl, "You're Lindsay?" She asked.

"Yes," Lindsay said.

"As in Lindsay Cunningham; James Cunningham's daughter?"

"Well… yes."

"Well Sarah," Sarah's mom said, "It appears as if you're hanging out with the closest thing you'll find to royalty in this city. Welcome to our home, Lindsay, and you have my condolences for what happened to your parents."

"Thank you, Mrs. Phoenix," Lindsay said. No need to start a fight.

"Please," Sarah's mom said, "Mrs. Phoenix is my mother, call me Caitlyn."

"Caitlyn…" Lindsay said, as if she was trying it on for size.

"My husband is Andrew," Caitlyn said, "But it's probably best if you don't call him that."

"I see…" Lindsay said.

"And Eva," Caitlyn said, welcoming the other girl into their house, "Welcome to our home sweet home."

"Thanks," Eva said, "Thanks for letting us come over."

"Well, it was Sarah really," Caitlyn said, "Andrew and I just were simply happy to oblige."

A little later the scene moved to dinner. Andrew had been very quiet the entire evening… he looked like he was deep in thought about something. Caitlyn, on the other hand, was extremely talkative, being overly friendly and constantly asking Lindsay and Eva questions about how they were doing and whatnot.

"Why are you so peppy all of a sudden?" Sarah asked.

"I'm just happy." Caitlyn said.

"Um… okay."

After dinner, Lindsay and Eva were going to leave. Sarah was originally planning to go with them, but Andrew wanted her in the house that night, which was one of the few things he actually said. At the door, Eva remarked on the personalities of Sarah's parents.

"Your mom seems… really cool," Eva said.

"Well yeah, she's actually pretty nice," Sarah said, "My dad…"

"He didn't really say much," Eva said, "But he seems alright too."

"Look, just between you guys and me," Sarah said quietly, so her parents wouldn't hear, "He's a giant asshole. I'm not sure why he was so quiet this evening, he usually isn't."

"Oh…" Eva said.

"Well, I like your mom at least," Lindsay said, "She's really chill… and pretty hot too."

Eva and Sarah glared at the blonde girl.

"I'll shut up now," Lindsay said, "Bye Sarah!"

After her girlfriends left, Sarah sighed, hung her head, and went back inside.

**Time: 7 March 2008**

Gwen was over at Geoff's house, and the two of them had just finished having sex.

"Did you like that, baby?" Geoff asked seductively.

"Yeah…" Gwen said.

But to be honest, she didn't; not really anyways. The entire time, all she could think about was Heather. She had never really thought about Heather while having sex with men before, as she just considered her a friend with benefits… really awesome benefits. But while she had been beginning to wonder if she had begun falling for Heather before, her recent experience, thinking about Heather the entire time she was fucking Geoff (that was how she was able to climax in the first place,) had now confirmed that she thought of Heather as much more than just a friend she had sex with. And she didn't like it… or maybe she did? Gwen was definitely very confused right now.

**Time: 9 March 2008**

"Good morning, Trentie."

Trent looked around in his bed, half-expecting to see Jenny even though he went to sleep alone that night. Instead, he remembered about that annoying broad whose voice he continuously heard inside his head.

"Hello again, Leanne," Trent said.

"Are you gonna see Jenny Falco today?" Leanne asked.

"I don't know, probably." Trent said, "Now could you leave me alone?"

"Dude, no need to be such a dick," Leanne said, "I'm just trying to be friendly."

"When are you ever friendly?"

"When it's in my best interests," Leanne said, "Face it Trent, you should probably get used to me. If you're hallucinating, then chances are you will be hallucinating for the next little while. And if I'm really infiltrating your mind… then you can count on me sticking around as long as possible."

**Time: 10 March 2008**

"Hey Bridgette!" Ronnie yelled.

"What's up, mom?" Bridgette yelled back, as she was upstairs at the time with her boyfriend.

"Arianna and I are going out tonight!" She yelled, "So you and Jhonen have the house to yourselves, so... just don't do anything too insane."

"OK mom," Bridgette said. Jhonen and Bridgette were both at Bridgette's house… and as Ronnie said, they had the house to themselves.

"Would getting drunk and then fucking in your mom's bed be considered too insane?" Jhonen asked.

"Nope… I'll get the beer."

**Later that night**

Bridgette and Jhonen were both asleep in Ronnie's bed. Little did they know that two unexpected guests were going to show up that night.

"What kind of moron leaves a window open in the house at night?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know," Gary said, "But that works for us. Now let's just find Bridgette, get her and go. And Shawn… try not to kill anyone this time."

"You sure this is her house?" Shawn asked.

"Well yeah… I've been stalking her for like the past week, I think I'd fucking know where she lives."

"Did you seriously just admit to stalking her?" Shawn said.

"You can make fun of me for it later," Gary said, "Right now, let's just get Bridgette."

The two brothers walked up the stairs slowly, and began searching for Bridgette, who they eventually found.

"Who's this douchebag?" Gary asked, referring to Jhonen.

"I don't know," Shawn said, "But I got an idea," he then reached into one of his pocket's and pulled out a box of matches.

"We're not lighting him on fire, Shawn," Gary said.

"Why not," Shawn complained, "It would be hilarious."

Gary sighed, "Let's just get Bridgette, and go, okay?"

Gary picked up his ex-girlfriend into his arms and said, "Bridgette… I missed you so goddamn much," and then proceeded to kiss her on the lips. Unfortunately for him, this woke the sleeping blonde up. She appeared disoriented for a second, but when she realized where she was and what was happening, she responded by punching Gary in the face, which caused him to drop her.

"Gary…" Bridgette said.

"Hello, girl," Gary said, in perhaps the creepiest voice Bridgette had ever heard, "Did you miss me? Because I missed you… a lot."

"No!" Bridgette said, "You're supposed to be in prison, and I've moved the fuck on with my life."

"Really," Gary said, "Because I think you still like me. You wouldn't have punched me in the face like that if you didn't like me… by the way, nice tits."

It suddenly occurred to Bridgette that she was naked (three guesses as to why.) She panicked for a second, but then remembered she had much bigger problems than her lack of clothing… namely, her psychopathic ex-boyfriend trying to do… she really wasn't quite sure, but it certainly wasn't good.

"Who's the other guy?" Bridgette asked, "Your boyfriend from prison?"

"No!" Gary yelled, "He's my brother, Shawn."

"Yup, that would be me," Shawn said, "And welcome to the family, Bridgette."

Bridgette would be extremely creeped out if she wasn't so scared.

At around that same time, Jhonen woke up from his slumber, only to find a gun aimed at his right temple.

"If I were you, I'd put your head back on that pillow, close your eyes, and pretend you never saw us."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Jhonen asked, exasperated.

"You'll find out soon enough… but trust me bro, I'm not someone you want to fuck with. Now put your head down and go back to sleep like a good little boy, unless you want me to decorate the bed with your brains."

Jhonen usually wasn't the type to back down from a conflict, but he had a bad feeling this guy wasn't joking. So he simply put his head back down on the pillow, but managed to keep one eye open so he could check on Bridgette to see if she was okay.

But it appeared as if Bridgette was doing just fine. She was beating the crap out of Gary, who was basically known being a bit of a wimp anyways, whilst he looked flustered at best and completely overwhelmed at worst.

"You'd think almost a year in jail would make you a little tougher?" Bridgette taunted, forgetting that verbal taunting during fights is never a good idea.

Gary attacked again, and Bridgette kicked him in the stomach. Gary then doubled over, and asked his brother for help.

"Looks like I gotta do everything myself," Shawn said, "Oh well…"

He charged up towards Bridgette, delivered a flying side kick, and then elbowed her in the side of the head, effectively knocking her out.

"Bridgette!" Jhonen yelled. Forgetting his previous reasons, he jumped out of bed, sprinted across the room and punched Shawn square in the face, knocking him back into the wall. Shawn shook his head, smiled, pulled out his pistol and shot Jhonen square in the shoulder. Jhonen screamed, and began sprawling on the floor, eventually passing out from the pain. Gary, carrying an unconscious Bridgette over his shoulder, and Shawn, then jumped out the window, and left as Jhonen's vision faded to black.

**Time: 11 March 2008**

Jhonen woke up. The first thing he noticed was that the floor was marble tile. The second thing was how much his fucking shoulder hurt. The bullet had been removed from the previous night, but it still hurt like hell. Thankfully for him, he was shot just between his shoulder and his clavicle so he didn't break any bones… but it still hurt like a motherfucker.

"Um… hello?" He said, shortly before opening his eyes.

"Jhonen, are you alright?" his mom yelled. She and a nurse were the only two people in the room at the moment, besides him, of course.

"I've been better, but I'll be okay," Jhonen said, "Where's Bridgette?"

Arianna shook her head, "The police are looking for her… but we haven't found her yet."

Jhonen slammed his hand on the hospital bed out of anger. Arianna walked over to comfort him.

"Don't worry, Jhonen," Arianna said, "It's not your fault, and the cops will find her, I promise."

Jhonen was released from the hospital, and met up with Ronnie shortly after.

"Do you know anything about the person who kidnapped Bridgette?" Ronnie asked hastily.

"There were two of them… two teenage boys, not much older than me, and they had a lot of swastika tattoos. They mentioned their names at some point, but…"

"But what?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't remember them, I'm sorry."

"You say they had a lot of swastika tattoos," Ronnie said, "Was one of their names… Gary?"

"Yes… yes, I think so," Jhonen said, "Gary and Shawn, or maybe it was Shane… something like that."

"So… your telling me that our completely incompetent police force is going after two dangerous arsonist Nazis who kidnapped my daughter!"

"Hey, don't blame me, I just…" Jhonen started, "How do you know Gary?"

"He came around some time last year and started causing problems, especially with Bridgette," Ronnie said, "The two of them dated for a while until she realized how insane he was… and he got sentenced to 18 years in jail for burning down Bridgette's dad's house."

"Wow…" Jhonen said.

"I think we should talk to Lindsay," Ronnie said, "She'll know what to do."

"Wait a second," Arianna said, "Lindsay's just 15. She might be resourceful or something but she's still just a kid. How is she going to help more than a bunch of fully-trained cops?"

"I didn't say she was going to solve the problem for us," Ronnie argued, "I just think she could help. At the very least, she deserves to know what's happening."

"Fine," Arianna said, "But if you ask me, you're making a huge fucking mistake."

"Well, you can think what you want to think, babe," Ronnie teased. "Besides, considering the cops complete ineptitude when it comes to dealing with actual criminals, this particular girl may actually be more of a help than the so-called 'fully trained cops,' after all."

**Later that day**

"So… your girlfriend was kidnapped and you want me to help you get her back," Lindsay said.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jhonen said.

"Um… are we in a game of Super Mario Bros here?" Lindsay asked half-jokingly, "Why don't we just let the cops handle this?"

"Because the cops are retarded," Ronnie said, "You know that just as well as anyone… seriously, since when have you given a rat's ass about the cops?"

"I don't know," Lindsay said, "Fine, I'll help… but I'm not sure what exactly you want me to do. I mean, I've dealt with Gary before, but the only reason I survived was, well… pure luck. Now he has a brother and… I don't know what exactly you expect me to do."

"Well, it's settled then," Arianna said, "We'll just let the cops handle it," As she began to leave, she was pulled back by Ronnie, who scowled at her.

"Just do whatever you can," Ronnie said, "I just want my daughter back."

"Aw…" Lindsay teased, "I thought you didn't even like Bridgette."

"She's grown on me," Ronnie said monotonously.

**Time: 12 March 2008**

As expected, it wasn't long before Lindsay explained her situation to her best friends.

"So, Gary's back?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Lindsay said, "Don't ask me how he got out of prison because I don't know. And apparently he has a brother now, or something like that, who's even crazier than he is. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that he kidnapped Bridgette and is holding her hostage."

"Bridgette gets kidnapped a lot, doesn't she?" Gwen asked, "I mean she got kidnapped by your crazy-ass mom, right before said crazy-ass mom committed suicide. And now she's getting kidnapped by her crazy-ass ex-boyfriend… I kinda feel bad for her."

"Uh-huh," Lindsay said, "Honestly, I just fucking hate Gary more than I feel bad for Bridge. So… since the local police force is full of fucking dicks; not to mention impossibly incompetent, what exactly do you think we should do?"

"Well… Todd had a lot of guns stashed away in his basement… if we can figure out the code to them…" Gwen didn't need to finish her sentence, Lindsay understood.

The two girls walked down into a dark, unfinished area in the basement of Ace's house [which despite Gwen and Heather having their rooms in the basement, they rarely ever went, (not because it was exceptionally scary, just because there was no point in ever going there until this day,)] and quickly found the lock. It was a combination lock, not a padlock as one would expect someone to put in a safe filled with fucking firearms.

"Now… how are we gonna figure out the code?" Lindsay asked aloud, and began searching the room for any kind of clue. The first place Gwen checked; however, was the back of the lock… which still had the numbers _7, 28, 42, 13, 56, _on the back.

"Todd," Gwen said, "He was an awesome guy, but wasn't very bright some of the time."

"What do you mean?"

"He left the combination on the back of the lock," Gwen said. She turned the lock to the required numbers, than opened the safe. When the two girls peeked inside, they had clearly hit the motherlode.

"Yeah… this'll do," Lindsay said, before suddenly getting another thought, "Hey, where's Heather."

"She's out shopping with Ashley Sagan," Gwen said, "Ash tried to drag me too, but I told her I had chores… although I didn't exactly word it the best."

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked.

"I told her I needed to fold the dishes, take out my laundry, and wash the garbage."

"Yikes," Lindsay said.

"I know… but she believed me. What an idiot, right?"

"Yeah… and she's so shallow too," Lindsay said, "All she really cares about are clothes and boys, especially Rudy. Not that there's anything wrong with clothes… or Rudy… but I'm not sure I could survive if I was that myopic."

"Uh… Lindsay?"

"What's up?"

Gwen sighed, "Nevermind…"

Lindsay and Gwen took the guns and hid them in Gwen's room, hoping that Ace (or Rudy!) wouldn't need them anytime soon.

A few hours, Heather arrived back at her house, clearly exhausted from Ashley bothering her the entire day.

"I never knew shopping could be so painful," Heather said, "Although I guess that's what happens when you're stuck with a brain-dead brunette the entire day."

"Well, fortunately for me, I had to wash the garbage," Gwen teased.

After that, Lindsay and Gwen explained what was going on with Gary and Shawn, and what they were planning on doing.

"Wait, so you're gonna find out where he lives, and then kill him?" Heather asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yeah, pretty much," Gwen said.

"I don't know about this," Heather said, "I mean, yeah, Gary's a little shit, but these are human lives we're talking about here."

"Yeah, but after all the shit Gary's done, can we really even consider him a human being?" Lindsay asked, "And even if we do, the world would be a better place without him."

"C'mon, Heather," Gwen said, "I thought you were the most evil out of the three of us."

"Gwen, there's a difference between being a manipulative bastard and actually killing some guy," Heather said impatiently.

"I don't see the difference," Lindsay said, although she was just trying to tease Heather.

"Think of it this way; when's the last time the three of us have actually done something exciting as a group? I mean, I guess you could say it was Courtney's birthday, and even then we ended up separating," Gwen said.

"Fun? You think killing two dudes is fun?"

"Our main goal isn't killing them," Gwen said, "It's saving Bridgette. We're just bringing the guns in case we need to use them."

"Well, speak for yourself, Gwen," Lindsay said.

"Shut up, Lindsay…" Gwen said.

"Seriously though, I've wanted that motherfucker dead since he first showed up," Lindsay said, "I mean, even if he hadn't kidnapped Bridgette…"

Lindsay kept on talking about how much she wanted to kill Gary and Shawn.

"Is she just gonna go on and on like that?" Heather asked.

"Seems like it," Gwen said.

They waited for a long time while Lindsay continued to talk. Eventually, Gwen got fed up.

"Lindsay shut the fuck up!" Gwen screamed, "You're not helping!"

Lindsay stopped talking.

"So, are you in?" Gwen asked.

"Fine," Heather said, "We'll save Bridgette's ass."

The three girls clasped their hands on top of each other and did the "cheer" thing.

"Just one question though," Heather asked, "How exactly are we gonna find them if the cops can't?"

"Well… if Gary kidnapped Bridgette, he's probably raping her in... well, wherever they're staying." Lindsay announced.

"Well, you're subtle." Gwen said.

"But I'm assuming Gary's brother doesn't want to stay locked up in that apartment, so he'll probably be easy to find. Once we find him, we just follow him back to his hideout."

"Um… Lindsay," Gwen said, "None of us have ever seen him, so we have no idea what he looks like. How exactly is this gonna work?"

"Jhonen said Shawn has Nazi tattoos all over his arms," Lindsay said, "How hard could he be to find?"

"Unfortunately, that's not exactly a unique quality," Gwen said.

"Okay…" Lindsay said, "But it's not like there are tons of teenagers walking around proudly showing off their intolerance or anything."

Gwen and Heather glared at her.

"Okay, let me rephrase that, it's not like there are tons of teenagers walking around proudly showing off their intolerance via white supremacist tattoos on their arms. There, is that better?"

"Close enough," Heather said.

"Besides, maybe we'll happen to find Gary. I know exactly what he looks like… probably a little too well." Lindsay shuddered at remembering that night about 10 months prior.

The girls briefly paused, before Lindsay thought of something.

"You know, we're 3 girls who are going to kill the 'bad guy,'" Lindsay said.

"And…" Heather said.

"Well… we're kind of like Charlie's Angels or something," Lindsay said.

Gwen pondered for a moment, and then exclaimed, "You can be Drew Barrymore; I'm Cameron Diaz."

"But I don't like Drew Barrymore," Lindsay complained.

"Well, too bad," Gwen said, "You suggested the idea in the first place."

"So… wait…" Heather said, "I'm Lucy Liu then?"

Gwen and Lindsay nodded.

"Well, that's racist."

**Later that night**

"Wakey, wakey Bridgette."

Bridgette woke up, still chained to the bed with a ball gag in her mouth from her sexual activities with Gary earlier that morning. Of course, they were all entirely against her will, which was why she was chained to the bed with the gag in her mouth in the first place.

"Mmmmm," Bridgette said.

"Oh yeah, right," Gary said, and removed the gag from Bridgette's mouth.

"Gary, I need to sleep!" Bridgette complained, "Please, just let me sleep."

"But Bridgette… I need you! Now!"

"Leave me alone Gary, you creepy psychopath!"

"Creepy psychopath…" Gary repeated, "I don't care what I have to do, YOU'RE GOING TO LOVE ME!"

He shouted about as loud as Bridgette had ever heard anyone shout… but that didn't change the fact that she had dealt with much scarier and much more competent, albeit arguably less deranged, people in the past and survived.

"Gary… you're not the first person to do this to me," Bridgette said, mustering as much courage as she could possibly get, "I've dealt with some real scary motherfuckers, next to them; you're just a lovesick kid."

"I don't want you to fear me, Bridgette; I want you to love me. But if you loving me means I have to make you fear me first, I'm not afraid to do it."

**In a different room in that same apartment**

"Wait, so you actually escaped from the FBI?" Izzy asked.

"Yup," Shawn embellished, "I escaped from the FBI, ate lunch at Subway, shot my uncle in the face, fed my goldfish, pissed on said goldfish, lit a toddler on fire, bought the newest Harry Potter book, and got laid. All in a typical Wednesday night."

"You… lit a toddler on fire?" Izzy said.

"Well… he had it coming. I mean, the guy clearly didn't know how to use his indoor voice. We're in a fucking book store you dumbass, you don't have to shout about how much you miss your mommy. But… I suppose I should pay him some kind of respects… here lies Grady Greene… he would never shut the fuck up."

"I'm not quite sure how to respond to that," Izzy said.

"How about, yes Shawn, I will suck your dick tonight?"

"That works," Izzy said, when Shawn overheard Gary and Bridgette screaming at each other.

"Could you excuse me for a moment," Shawn said, "My brother's having relationship problems… it appears I have to go babysit."

Shawn reached into his bag and pulled out a scented candle and some duct tape.

"Why are you carrying around a candle? Is that for, like, bondage stuff?" Izzy asked.

"No, I just like the smell of burning candles," Shawn said, "Especially when it's attached to someone's flesh."

Shawn walked into the room where Gary was holding Bridgette hostage, and began threatening Bridgette.

"You see this candle?" Shawn said.

"Um… yeah. I'm not blind."

"Ooh look, a smartass," Shawn said, "Well, keep making those smartass remarks, or don't do something my brother tells you to do, and this candle's hot wax will be dripping down the side of your face. Or, to put it in laymen's terms… your face will be incredibly _hot. _Do we have an understanding?"

Bridgette nodded.

"Very good," Shawn said, "Now, continue Gary, and try to be a little more assertive."

Shawn left the room, and went back to the couch where he left Izzy.

"So… where were we?" He asked, and looked at the girl who had begun stripping.

"You're fucking insane," Izzy said, "But I like that in a guy."

**Time: 13 March 2008**

"So… how is being at a bar going to help us find Shawn and Gary?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Lindsay said, "But he might show up here. If not, at least we get a fun night out. Besides, got any better ideas as to where we should look for him?"

Our favourite trio was at a local bar, and while Lindsay was carrying the guns and the bullets in a backpack she brought, it didn't appear as if they'd need them today. Slowly, the girls' eyes began to turn to the guy who was sitting right next to them, passing out, with a bunch of shot glasses in front of him.

"Um… you okay Jhonen?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I- I'm alright," Jhonen said, "Just a little bit… sad or something… well look at that girl, over there… she's fucking sexy."

Gwen looked in the direction he was pointing, "Jhonen, that's a fire hydrant."

"Oh, is it now…" Jhonen said, and looked like he was going to say something more, but then passed out as Duncan emerged from the washroom.

"Dammit dude," Duncan said, "You drank all my shot glasses."

"I think you might want to get him home," Lindsay said, "He's looking a little… intoxicated."

Duncan raised an eyebrow at her.

"Piss drunk," Lindsay said.

"I knew what you meant," Duncan answered impatiently, before picking the unconscious guy up, and presumably calling a cab outside. Before he left the bar; however, he passed a note to Heather. She nodded and stuffed it away in her left jean pocket.

About twenty minutes past or so, and still no sign of Shawn, or anyone else who they knew for that matter, when all of a sudden, a somewhat buff looking guy with Nazi tattoos on his arms walked through the door and sat down.

"Well," Lindsay said, "Looks like I was right. Now, if you excuse me, ima go kill him now."

"Linds, that's a fucking awful idea," Gwen said quietly, "First of all, we don't know it's him, and second of all, we can't just kill a random dude in a bar filled with about 50 people or so; never mind the fact that we're not even supposed to be here in the first place."

"I don't see what that last bit has to do with anything," Lindsay said.

"I think I have a plan," Heather said, "The three of us could seduce Shawn, get him to bring us back to… wherever he's staying, and then kill him once he's there."

"Bonus points if Gary's there too," Lindsay said, "But I like your idea, Heather. It's cute, but practical."

"Yeah, okay," Gwen said, "But I'm not exactly very good at seducing people. Especially fake seductions."

"Just follow my lead," Heather said.

Heather walked over to where Shawn was sitting, sat down next to him, and said, "Hello there, big guy."

Shawn (well, technically they weren't sure if he was Shawn at this point) turned towards Heather and smiled… well, it was really more like a Cheshire cat grin than anything.

"Hello, random hot babe who I've never met before," Shawn said.

"Has anyone ever told you how big, strong, and sexy you are?" Heather asked seductively, "Your girlfriend must be so lucky."

"Actually, I'm single."

"Aw… well, I think we can change that." Heather moved onto his lap and pressed her boobs against his face.

"Wait… we?" Shawn managed to say, despite being very close to marshmallow heaven.

"My friends and I are looking for a big strong boy like you," Heather said, "So, are you up for a foursome?"

"Oh… god… YES!" Shawn yelled, a little too loudly.

"Lindsay, Gwen, get over here," Heather said, and the two other girls obliged.

"For the record, I'm Heather, the blonde girl's Lindsay, and that's Gwen," Heather said, introducing her and her friends.

"The name's Shawn Ross," Shawn said.

"Do you always introduce yourself by your full name?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, but only because I'm that awesome," Shawn said.

"Anyways," Lindsay said, moving onto his lap right next to Heather, "Why don't we go back to your place?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Shawn said, "Anyways fuck this place, wanna go now?"

The girls agreed and followed him to his car.

"You got room for 4 in there?" Gwen asked, right before she saw his vehicle, which was actually a giant white van. This, not surprisingly, prompted a strange glare from Shawn.

"No," Shawn said, "I drive around a giant fucking van which only seats 2 people… silly girl. By the way, blondie, what's with the backpack?"

"It's… where we keep our shit," was the best thing Lindsay could think of saying.

Shawn shrugged as the four of them got in the van, Shawn and Lindsay in the front, Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay's bag in the back.

"Wait, I have a theory," Shawn said, and then started laughing.

"What?"

"Maybe the bag has a bunch of guns and you're actually plotting to kill me," Shawn joked, "And then you're plotting to kill my brother too. Wouldn't that be fucking hilarious?"

Gwen and Heather laughed nervously. Lindsay just straight up laughed.

"Yeah… to be honest, I wouldn't be so averse to anyone shooting my brother. I'd kind a like to pop a cap in his Nazi ass."

"Um… why?" Lindsay asked. Well, she knew why _she _wanted to pop a cap in his ass, but she was curious as to his reasoning.

"He's an incompetent tool… you really have to know him to understand."

Shawn more or less talked the entire way through, which was about a 20 minute drive. It was somewhat annoying, but the girls were more focused on what they were going to do. Shawn parked in the parking lot of his apartment, and they followed him up there. Lindsay discreetly took one .45 out of her bag and stuffed it in her shirt.

"Let's do this," Lindsay said; Gwen and Heather nodded.

The trio sat down on Shawn's "seduction couch," and Shawn sat in between Lindsay and Gwen. Lindsay's heart began beating faster as she knew what she had to do. She gulped, silently wished herself luck, and then said those fateful words.

"Hey Shawn," Lindsay said seductively, "I got a little present for you."

"Ooh… a present," Shawn said, "Well, what is it?"

Lindsay pulled the pistol out of her shirt, cocked it, and aimed it at Shawn's head.

"Death," she said, and just as Shawn was realizing what happened, she pulled the trigger and released it.

The girls stared at Shawn's lifeless body for a few seconds, not entirely sure what to say. Fortunately, Gwen broke the ice.

"Ow… my ears," she said.

"What the fuck was that?" They heard a voice yell from the next room. The three girls followed the voice, kicked down the door, and saw none other than Gary, who was sitting in the room with an unconscious Bridgette. Lindsay promptly ran up to him and fired her gun, before he had the chance to react. It hit him in the side of the head, and blood began pouring out as Gary collapsed to the ground, alive no more.

"Bridgette, wake up," Gwen shook her.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Bridgette yelled, before opening her eyes and seeing Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay, "Oh…" she said, "Sorry, I thought you were Gary. Where is he by the way?"

"Um… I kinda killed him," Lindsay said.

Bridgette, after hearing that, then ran up and hugged her, "Oh my god, thank you!" She yelled, "Thank you so fucking much! Did you get Shawn too?"

"Of course," Lindsay said.

"He… well, you can probably guess what he did to me," Bridgette said. She collapsed crying in Lindsay's arms, who simply hugged her back.

"Hey!" They heard a voice from another room, "Cute little joyous reunion you got there, but what about me?"

Gwen and Heather ran over to find Izzy, chained to the bed in the other bedroom.

"Shawn?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yup," Izzy said, "Congrats on killing him and his bastard brother. Now let me the fuck out."

Both Bridgette and Izzy threw on some spare clothes that were in the closets, and Heather placed Duncan's note, one that said that Shawn killed Gary and then commit suicide, right next to the dead bodies of both young men. Lindsay took Shawn's car keys and they were about to leave, when someone walked through the door.

"Hey guys, I'm…" a young woman began to say, before noticing the girls and the dead bodies of Gary and Shawn, "… back. Okay, what the hell did I miss?"

"Well… um…" Lindsay began to explain.

"Lemme guess, Gary and Shawn kidnapped and abused a few girls, and then her friends came to save her and ended up killing my brothers in the process."

"Yeah, pretty much," Lindsay said.

She sighed, "I suppose this was inevitable in the long run. I'm Quinn Ross, by the way, Gary and Shawn's older sister. Which one of you is Bridgette?"

The girls looked at each other and Bridgette raised her hand slowly.

"Uh-huh," Quinn said, "Well… I guess you should probably leave now. I have… things to take care of. On a side note, we just bought a huge case of Pepsi, so help yourselves."

**Time: 14 March 2008**

The next day at school, everyone knew about what Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay had done. Initially, they were expecting to be attacked and insulted for it, but to their surprise, most people thought it was pretty cool that they had just gone and killed two assholes. One guy, however, wasn't so happy, but for a different reason.

"I can't believe you didn't invite me," Jhonen told Lindsay.

"Jhonen, you didn't fit with the plans, and you were so drunk you didn't know how to stand up. All you would've done is slowed us down."

"Wait… I was drunk last night?"

"Yes," Lindsay said, "Yes you were, just go ask Duncan."

"Huh…" Jhonen said, "I distinctly remember being sober. But that's not the point; the point is that was my girlfriend, and my battle, and you took that way from me."

"Jhonen, can't you just be happy that he's gone? Besides, I promise you'll get some kind of revenge eventually."

"How!"

"I don't know," Lindsay said, "Just… trust me."

Jhonen grumbled, "I should probably go see Bridgette… make sure she's okay and whatnot."

**Time: 17 March 2008**

Ashley had dragged Rudy out to the mall, which led to her wandering around looking for stuff while Rudy tagged along, completely bored out of his mind. This endeavour also led to Rudy being punched for not wearing green.

At one clothing store, probably the fifth or sixth that Ashley had dragged Rudy to, the two got separated at some point. Rudy went around looking his girlfriend, when he bumped into another young girl.

"Oh, sorry," the girl said, after the two crashed into each other.

"Um… no problem," Rudy said. He looked at this girl for a minute, and saw that she was, while pretty, clearly unhappy in some way.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm Tanya by the way."

"Rudy," he said, as she reached out to shake his hand.

"Um… what are you doing?" Rudy asked.

"You do know what a handshake is, right?"

"I do know how pointless it is, yes."

Tanya shrugged.

"So, are you here with anyone?" Rudy asked.

"Nope," Tanya said, "I just needed a few new shirts, so… here I am."

"Oh…" Rudy said, "Well isn't that kinda lonely."

"Not really," Tanya said, "I'm not much of a people person anyways."

"Well, I'm here with my girlfriend," Rudy said, not recognizing that that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, "She's basically dragging me from store to store."

"I see…" Tanya said.

Rudy was about to say something else, but then Ashley showed up/

"There you are Rudy!" Ashley yelled, "C'mon, we gotta go to HMV."

"Why?"

"Because HMV is awesome!"

Ashley dragged Rudy away from Tanya and to the music store. Rudy took one look back at Tanya, sighed, and went along with his girlfriend.

_Isn't she a little old to… oh, fuck it, _Tanya thought.

**Time: 19 March 2008**

Lindsay, Gwen, and Heather were sitting around in the Morrow's house, when Lindsay suddenly got an idea.

"I just realized something," Lindsay said, "You remember how I got a lot of money when my mom died?"

"Um… what does this have to do with anything?" Gwen asked.

"Well… I was thinking I'd take my friends on a vacation this summer."

"Cool," Heather said, "But to where?"

"Um… Europe?" Lindsay thought, "Why not, it'd be pretty cool."

Gwen and Heather shrugged, "So, who are you taking?"

"Well, you two obviously. And then Sarah and Eva as well."

"That's it?" Heather asked.

"Wait, I'm getting there. Well, I'll invite Courtney, Duncan, Bridgette, and Jhonen."

"What about Geoff?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah sure, why not, I'll bring Geoff along too; he is my cousin after all. There we go, that's 10 people."

"You might want to keep your options open, just in case you want to invite more." Gwen said.

"10 people is a lot… I mean, I can't just piss away all my parents' money on this."

"Lindsay, your parents were fucking loaded, I'm sure you'll have enough money."

**Time: 23 March 2008**

News spread about Lindsay's planned trip pretty quickly once they got back to the school. A whole bunch of people began asking Lindsay if they could go on the trip with her. At first, Lindsay refused, but eventually gave in and invited Jenny, DJ, Trent. She also invited Ezekiel because, well, they were housemates after all. Of course, this was all on the conditions that their parents allowed them to go in the first place, which was something that Courtney had to remind Lindsay. She also mentioned something else.

"You know, Lindsay, even though you're paying for the trip, there's no way anyone's parents will let them go unless you have guardians accompanying you." Courtney said.

"Good point," Lindsay said, "And I know just the people to do it."

Not surprisingly, "the people" were Veronica Hornet and Arianna Hodder; not exactly the most responsible parents of all time, but still technically guardians. Besides, they could put on a show of being responsible parents when trying to convince other parents to let their kids come (and the fact that Ronnie was a teacher certainly didn't hurt.) Of course, it would be best if they didn't tell people the true nature of their relationship.

**Time: 25 March 2008**

Of the people she had invited, Geoff, DJ, and Eva got clearance from their parents instantly. Trent and Jenny were allowed to go after their parents met with Veronica and Arianna. Gwen and Heather were allowed to go right from the start as long as Lindsay agreed to bring Rudy along to, which they accepted. Jhonen and Bridgette's moms were the adults, so obviously they could go. Duncan lived on his own, so he could obviously go; Courtney said she could go, and then when Lindsay asked about her parents, Courtney simply gave her a death glare.

When Lindsay was walking to her house, that day, she was told by Ernest and Mary that they needed to talk.

"We heard about a little summer vacation you were planning," said Ernest.

"Uh-huh," Lindsay said, trying to look as cute as possible. It seemed that while Lindsay was trying to get all of her other invitees on the trip, she somehow forgot about herself.

"Lindsay, we are your foster parents, and therefore technically your legal guardians," Ernest said, "You can't just go ahead and start planning stuff without our acknowledgement."

"Well okay Ernest, I'm sorry," Lindsay said, keeping up the cute face, "But I just really wanted to do this and I wasn't sure if you would approve. Also, I invited Ezekiel."

"Well," Mary said, "Who are the adults who are coming with you?"

"They're names are Veronica Hornet and Arianna Hodder," Lindsay said, "Veronica's a teacher and the mom of my friend Bridgette, Arianna is her… ahem… friend, and the mom of my friend Jhonen."

Mary and Ernest said nothing.

"Would you like to meet them? We can have dinner together tomorrow night?"

"Well, okay," Ernest said.

**Time: 26 March 2008**

So Lindsay, Ezekiel, Ernest, Mary, Ronnie, and Arianna were scheduled to have dinner that night. Lindsay asked both women to look "presentable" that night, which they did, but the first thing Ronnie said when she rolled up in the Adams' driveway was…

"Sup nigga."

"You're hilarious, Ronnie," Lindsay said sarcastically, "Now go in there and impress my foster parents."

So, they went in and ate, and Ronnie and Arianna did their best to charm Ernest and Mary. Mostly, they talked about life in general, with Ronnie's job as a teacher popping up several times. After the meal, the ladies left, which led to the parents having another chat with Lindsay, this time Ezekiel was involved too.

"So, Ernest," Lindsay asked, "Are you cool with this trip now?"

"Well, Lindsay, if you want to go, I can't stop you," Ernest said, "But as for Ezekiel…"

"C'mon dad, please," Ezekiel said, "It'll be pretty cool… nice way to get a little bit more… um… cultured too, I guess."

Ernest smirked, _I should totally make Lindsay have to strip for me if she wants to bring Zeke. Or maybe I'll make her have sex with my wife… yeah… that'd be fucking hot. Or maybe…_

"Sure, Ezekiel, you can go," Ernest said, "Just make sure it's all planned out, and I know when you're leaving and when you're getting back."

"Thanks dad," Ezekiel said.

_God dammit Ernest._

So there were now 16 people going officially. The only person whose parents needed to be convinced now were Sarah's, and this was undoubtedly going to be the hardest.

**Time: 27 March 2008**

"Hey Lindsay!"

Lindsay heard a voice, and turned around to see none other than her old frenemy, Natalie McGrady.

"Um… I heard you were taking a trip to Europe this summer."

"Uh-huh…" Lindsay said.

"Well, would you be so kind as to… invite me on the trip?"

"Well, let me see," Lindsay said, "You've faked interest in me multiple times, you made fun of Shelly when she died, you're basically a massive bully in to people in general… and you're Harold's sister."

Natalie looked at her, "So… is that a yes?"

Lindsay glared at her, "Yeah… not happening."

**Time: 29 March 2008**

Lindsay, Eva, and Sarah were all over at Sarah's house, and were sitting on the couch watching a movie along with Sarah's mom, Caitlyn. Ronnie and Arianna had recently come over and explained to Andrew (Sarah's dad) and Caitlyn about Lindsay's trip. However, the parents merely said they'd think about it.

"So mom… are you still thinking about whether or not I can go?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, you can go for sure," Caitlyn said, "I'm sure you'll be fine, especially with your girlfriends there to protect you."

"My girlfriends?" Sarah said.

"Oh come on, don't lie to me Sarah," Caitlyn said, "It's pretty obvious from the way you three act around each other that you're _ a lot _more than just friends. I was in a threesome once too…"

"Really?" Eva said, "Tell us more…"

"Well, it was with a girl and another guy. And they were siblings, so it was like taboo all over. We began dating in high school and it lasted for 4 years… until they both died in a plane crash. So… I ended up with Andrew," there was definite sadness in her voice while she was saying that.

"Oh… that's too bad," Lindsay said sympathetically, "I know how it feels to lose loved ones."

Caitlyn was going to say more, when Andrew summoned her upstairs to their bedroom. Caitlyn excused herself and went upstairs, and Sarah suddenly began acting all nervous.

"Um… guys, can we go do something else?"

"Why?" Eva asked.

"Well, because…" Sarah reached for her girlfriends' clothes, and began pulling them off, but the other two girls demanded to know just what the hell was going on. They were going to find out:

"CRACK!" They heard a sound from upstairs, followed by sobbing, followed by more screaming.

"How dare you agree to something behind my back!" Andrew yelled.

"I'm sorry," Caitlyn sobbed, "I was just giving them my support."

They then heard that smacking sound again, which meant it was pretty obvious; Andrew was beating the crap out of his wife.

"We gotta help her," Lindsay said.

"We can't," Sarah said.

"Well, why the fuck not. I'm sure I could take him," Eva said.

"Just trust me on this one, I know my father better than you do. It won't end well, I tried to help once and it was the worst decision of my life. Trust me, I want to help her, but we can't. That's why I suggested we leave, and then I started acting all slutty. Do you understand now?"

**Time: 30 March 2008**

"So, you're never really gonna leave, are you?" Trent asked the spirit/hallucination in his head.

"Nope, not anytime soon anyways," Leanne said, "I mean, why would I pass up an opportunity to live a new life… even if it isn't complete."

"Uh-huh…" Trent nodded nonchalantly.

"But there are some perks to living in the body of a teenage male. I mean, you can pretty much eat whatever you want… you get to flirt with totally hot young girls… and fapping's way easier."

"Okay, now you're starting to get a little bit creepy."

"But think about it this way, Trent. I mean, I'll admit to you I was quite the lonely person while I was alive. But now, we're more intimate than the strongest couple in a way. We literally share the same body."

"No we don't!" Trent yelled, "This is my body, and you're just occupying space in my subconscious."

"Maybe it is," Leanne said, "Or maybe you'll whole life has been a lie, and this is really my body and you only exist in my subconscious."

Now Trent was starting to get a tiny little bit… absolutely fucking livid. Since he couldn't physically hurt his tormentor, he could think of nothing better to do than smash his head against the wall. Again… and again… and again…

"Okay, you're starting to wear me out dude," Leanne said, "So I'm going to sleep. Ciao… and have a happy concussion."

After his ninth head bang, Trent began to feel woozy from the self-inflicted wounds, and passed out on his bed, crying himself to sleep in both physical and psychological pain.

**Time: 31 March 2008**

After a hectic few weeks, Lindsay was finally able to settle down and do nothing that night. So… perfect time for pornography, right?

She checked some of the most recent videos at her favourite sites, and found one very interesting video with a black-haired white girl and her Asian "girlfriend." The white girl looked slightly familiar, but they were both super sexy so Lindsay was able to overlook all this.

At around the 11 minute mark; however, the Asian girl referred to the Caucasian girl as Karen. Lindsay thought nothing of this at first, but then her mind began to wander.

_Karen… Karen… _Lindsay thought, _now where have I heard that name before… Karen… Ka- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!_

**A/N: Well, thanks for reading guys. As for the trip which will take place over the summer, I'm open to accepting more people, so please tell me who you want to see on that trip… with a few exceptions of course:**

**1. No characters that are already dead. So, no Leanne, no Shelly, no Amber, no Emily, no Todd, no… I think you get the picture.**

**2. No OC characters who have not already appeared in the series thus far. I'm not just going to insert a random OC character who's never been mentioned before and stick them in the show.**

**3. None of the season 4 characters from the canon show. Honestly, I just don't like Season 4.**

**4. No Ace Morrow. I already have specific plans for her.**

**For the record, the characters already going are Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Bridgette, Duncan, Geoff, Trent, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Jhonen, Jenny, Sarah, Rudy, and of course, Ronnie and Arianna. Other than that, suggest away. **

**Oh yeah, and congratulations to the Los Angeles Kings for their Stanley Cup victory. **


	37. XXXVII: Gwen and Heather

**Chapter 37**

**Gwen and Heather**

**A/N: Hello everyone, Izzy Parker here. Ziggie is… um… sick. Yeah, he's sick this week, so I'm taking his place.**

***cue gagged squeals from the corner of the room***

**Yeah, so anyways, I'll be narrating this chapter. And it's gonna be so much fun, there's gonna be so much eventful stuff going on, some of which might be involving Lindsay. See, I'm really good at foreshadowing, right? Fuck it, let's start the story.**

**Time: 31 March 2008**

Trent woke up that morning, with sweat covering his body… his muscular… sweaty… FOCUS IZZY!

"What seems to be the problem?" Leanne asked.

"I just had a horrible nightmare!" Trent yelled, forgetting once again that he was technically talking to himself.

"Well… y'know, I would say that you're getting a little old for nightmares… but then I realized you're never too old for nightmares." Leanne said.

"Wow… that was creepy, yet strangely profound," Trent replied.

"So… what was this so-called 'horrible nightmare'?"

"Well, I dreamed I was stuck on an island as part of some kind of contest… for like 100 grand or something."

"Well, that's not so bad."

"And I had no personality, and was secretly kinda crazy, and had an obsession with the number 11… no wait, it was 9."

"So which one was it, 9 or 11," Leanne said, and then chuckled, "And are you planning on blowing up any buildings with that information?"

"Leanne… that wasn't funny." Trent said.

"Why, does that offend you?"

"No… it was just a bad joke."

Leanne pouted… well actually, no one really knew for sure if she'd pouted because she only existed in Trent's subconscious which is kind of weird if you think about it and I'm not sure it's technically possible… but that's beside the point.

"So, what else was in this awful dream of yours?"

"Well, I basically spent the entire time trying to get Gwen to like me, and she wouldn't, and then when she finally did, I went fucking psycho."

"Uh-huh," Leanne said, "Anything else?"

"Oh yeah, and Owen Foster was there… and he was actually significant."

"Wow," Leanne said, "That is awful… and I'm not even being sarcastic, seriously that sucks. How do you even deal with that stupid, gelatinous ball of lard?

"I dunno," Trent said, "Now I'm going back to sleep, please leave me alone."

And yeah, that's basically how it went. Of course, Owen's not a stupid gelatinous ball of lard, in fact, he's quite intelligent and while he's definitely overweight he's a super nice guy who always has a positive outlook on life and in fact he's kinda cute in a fat sort of way and… this rant has absolutely nothing to do with the plot, does it?

**Later that day**

So Lindsay, after discovering her sister in a porn video which she feverishly masturbated to (real smooth Lindsay; serves you right for dumping me,) decided to call her sister to figure out what the fuck was up. However, Karen no longer lived on this hemisphere, and therefore, Lindsay had no way of being able to contact her older sister (once again, serves you right you stupid slut.)

So, Lindsay did the best thing she, with her tiny little brain, could think of doing; going onto her Facebook private messages and sending one herself. It read: "Karen, we need to talk. Call me at ###-###-#### ASAP." (And no, I'm not going to reveal her phone number to the general public. I may hate the stupid cunt, but I'm not _that_ vindictive.)

Sure enough a few hours later, Karen managed to call her.

"Hello?" Karen said.

"Yeah, hi," Lindsay said, "Anyways, I have something to talk to you about."

"Uh-huh…" Karen said.

"Well… yesterday I was online… viewing pornography."

"Were you now?" Karen said.

"And I kinda found you in a video," Lindsay said.

Karen said nothing.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

"Um… well… um… the number you reached is not in service. Please leave a message at the tone. When you're finished, hang up, or press # for more options. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- [inhale] EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Lindsay hung up, obviously frustrated by her sister's complete lack of an answer. However, she called back, determined to find what was up.

"Karen, I'm not joking here. You can tell me what's going on here."

"Why should I?" Karen asked, "In case you haven't noticed, Lindsay, I'm an adult. I can make decisions for myself, thank you very much."

"I know. I'm just worried about you."

"Why? We were never that close when we were kids."

"Yeah, but we're still sisters."

"If you want to know so bad, fine," Karen said, "Sam left me and I needed an easy way to make money, so there. Happy?"

"Well… where are you living now?"

"Well… I'm in Germany at the moment."

"Well, that's kinda cool," Lindsay said, "I'm planning a trip to Europe with a couple of my friends this summer, so maybe I'll see you there."

"Yeah, well… let's hope not," Karen said, before hanging up quickly. Lindsay tried calling her back, but it went to voicemail. After that, she figured it probably wasn't worth trying anymore, so she lit a smoke and went over to Courtney's house.

When she arrived at Courtney's; however, the first thing that happened was she got punched, right in the eye.

"Ow…" Lindsay yelled, "What the fuck, Courtney?"

"April Fools!" Courtney shouted.

"That's your April Fool's joke?" Lindsay complained, "Now I'm gonna have a shiner for the next few weeks, all thanks to you… bitch."

"Well… that was kind of the point."

"I'm pretty sure the point of April Fool's is pranks," Lindsay said, "Not pain."

"Well yeah… but rule of funny trumps all."

Lindsay sighed, "Oh well… I'm gonna go see what Duncan's up too."

"Um… Duncan's in the police station right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah… he and Trent decided that for April Fool's day, they would fake a robbery of the local Hy-Vee… suffice to say it didn't go over very well with the cops."

"Oh…" Lindsay said, "Well, in that case, I think I'll call Gwen."

"Why are you trying to avoid me?" Courtney asked.

"I just wanna talk to some other people. Is that so bad?"

Courtney shrugged her shoulders and went to watch TV.

Lindsay quickly picked up her cell phone and called Gwen, who promptly picked up her own phone.

"Hey Linds," Gwen said, "What's good?"

"Meh… nothing really. Just wanted to see what you're doing for April Fools."

"Um… I'm not really doing anything. Just hanging around my house and- OH GOD DAMN IT!"

"What's the problem?" Lindsay asked.

"I just stepped in a rat trap… fuck that hurt. FUCK YOU HEATHER!"

Lindsay heard a distant voice say, "Actually that was me."

"Oh… FUCK YOU MEGAN!" Gwen yelled.

"God, I hate her sometimes," Gwen said, "Anyways, I gotta get going, so… bye."

Lindsay hung up the phone. _I wonder where she's gotta go, _Lindsay thought, but eventually just went to go watch TV with Courtney.

**Time: 6 April 2008**

"You know, we don't do this nearly often enough," Lindsay said.

"I know," Duncan said, "But I've been too busy with, y'know; school, work, Courtney… all the usual stuff."

"Courtney's a burden?" Lindsay asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I love her… but she can wear you down after a little while."

"Oh trust me, I know that," Lindsay said, "But this is pretty cool, just the two of us, all alone."

"Yeah… just smoking that bong and staring at the night sky." Duncan answered with a smile.

Wait a minute… I thought they were having sex… oh wait, I guess that was the joke. It actually wasn't very funny; in fact, the entire joke was kind of…

***cue punch in the face***

"**Hey, give me my narration job back."**

"**But… it's mine now."**

"**No, you're a terrible narrator. It's my job."**

"**Fine… but only if you put me on the Europe Trip."**

"**We have a deal."**

***return to story***

Hi everyone, it's me, Ziggie. Anyways yeah… the entire joke of that last scene was basically to lead you to the conclusion that Duncan and Lindsay are having an affair, while in actuality they are merely engaging in the use of illegal (yet basically harmless) drugs. Let's move on to something more significant.

**Time: 9 April 2008**

Courtney was over at Gwen's house, a place she hadn't been in a while. It wasn't that they weren't friends; it was just that both of them generally had their own people that they hung out with.

"So, what should we do?" Courtney asked, "I mean, I don't exactly want to get drunk tonight, considering we have school tomorrow, and we both have boyfriends…"

"Courtney, is that all you ever think about?" Gwen asked, "Booze and sex."

"Well no… I think about school sometimes too. But that's not exactly very useful right now either."

"I guess we could just check to see what's on TV," Gwen said.

"Sure, why not. Is Heather around here?"

"I think she's here somewhere."

Suddenly, Gwen and Courtney heard the footsteps of someone walking into the living room. Courtney heard the footsteps, and expecting to see Heather, turned around. Instead she saw what appeared to be a handsome teenager, with long brown hair and a cute smile. Courtney wasn't quite sure who this was for a while, as she never remembered seeing anyone who looked like this before, but then it hit her.

"Is that… Rudy?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's really grown up over the past few months, hasn't he?"

"He's fucking hot," Courtney said quietly.

"Careful Courtney, he's my brother," Gwen said.

"And I'm also currently in a relationship," Rudy added, his voice considerably deeper than Courtney remembered it, "And so are you, if I remember correctly."

"Rudy… can I talk to you for a minute?" Gwen asked, "In private."

"Um… sure."

Gwen pulled Rudy away from the living room and into a separate room inside the house.

"Rudy… when a girl tells you that you're hot, you don't lecture her about it," Gwen said.

"Well, why not," Rudy said.

"Because you could've just said thanks."

"Well, I was trying to make sure there was not going to be any cheating," Rudy said, "Which is something I care about, unlike you."

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"Well, just be happy I haven't told Geoff about you and Heather," Gwen said.

"Wait… how did you find out?"

"Could you two make it any less obvious. I mean, you're constantly ogling each other, and whispering seductively to each other… plus I live here, so I always get to hear you two screaming from the basement."

"Y'know, Courtney's in the next room," Gwen said.

"Sorry," Rudy said briefly, before lowering the volume of his voice and continuing, "So no, I'm not gonna tell Geoff, but… if you want to keep it a secret, you should make it a little less obvious. Now I have to meet a friend, so I gotta go. Tell Courtney I said bye."

And so Rudy left. He quickly went over to the local Krispy Kreme, where he met up with a girl he agreed to meet earlier.

"Hi Rudy!" She yelled enthusiastically, ran up and hugged him.

"Hey Tanya," Rudy said back, much more calmly, but still with an obvious happiness in his voice.

**Time: 13 April 2008**

"Oh please, please let me come on this trip," Ashley begged Lindsay.

"Ashley, you've been begging me for the past 45 minutes. I already told you, I've invited enough people as is. I can't just add another person just because you really want to.

Lindsay went over to the Morrow house and Ashley followed behind her, much to Lindsay's dismay. There she met up with Rudy, who also argued to allow Ashley on the trip.

"Rudy," Lindsay said, "The only reason you're coming is because Ace basically forced me to take you. I'm not going to bring Ashley when I already have 17 people coming."

"Actually Lindsay," Heather interrupted, "There's 18 people going."

"18?"

"Well, Gwen and I might have invited Izzy."

Lindsay glared at her, "And why the hell would you invite Izzy? You know how our relationship ended."

Heather sighed, "Listen, she's cool, she's fun, she's hot, and she'll make the trip totally awesome; I know you two have a little bit of bad blood, but you gotta get over it at some point."

Lindsay sighed, "Fine… I give up; she can come… Ashley can come too. But this trip better be the greatest fucking thing ever if I'm gonna pay for 19 plane tickets."

**Time: 16 April 2008**

"OH GOD! OH GOD DON'T STOP!"

Rudy heard that coming from Ace's room. He instantly knew it must be her, and he also instantly knew she was having sex, bust he was still worried about her for some reason. Obviously he was long past the age where he didn't know exactly what Ace was up to, as a matter of fact, Rudy wasn't a virgin himself, but something just felt _wrong. _So he quietly tip-toed his way over to Ace's bedroom, and opened the door just enough to see what was happening.

It turned out Ace was completely fine, and his hunch that she was in trouble was wrong… kind of. Rudy got to see a good look at the man's face, and saw that it was none other than Micah Lee. Rudy didn't know Micah too well, but he did know that he was the guy who tried to take Rudy's sisters away (at this point in time, Heather was basically like a sister to him) and was also the guy who may or may not have killed Todd. Either way, definitely not a trustworthy person and Ace knew that.

_What the hell is she doing? _Rudy wondered, _didn't she use to hate this dude?_

Rudy quickly closed the door and went back to his room. He'd seen all that he really needed to see that night, and besides, he didn't want to accidentally get caught in a place that was making him sick being there in the first place.

**Time: 17 April 2008**

The next day, Rudy explained to Heather and Gwen about what he saw the previous night. Gwen mentioned that it was a little bit strange that he was spying on Ace, but the issue was quickly dropped after that. Both girls believed him, but they both wondered what exactly they could do about it.

"Well… you could kill him, just like you did to Gary and Shawn," Rudy suggested.

"Rudy, that's my father we're talking about," Heather said.

"And even if he wasn't," Gwen added, "We can't just go around killing people. Gary and Shawn were absolute monsters who had kidnapped Bridgette and taken numerous lives, Micah's just an asshole."

"But he killed Todd," Rudy said.

"There's no evidence it was him," Heather answered matter-of-factly.

"You know, I could be mistaken," the three of them heard a voice from upstairs, "But I would've sworn you were talking about me."

Micah began walking down the stairs and parked himself right in front of the three teenagers.

"What are you planning, Micah?" Heather asked.

"Planning? Who do you think I am, David Xanatos?"

Heather sighed in annoyance, "What are you doing with Ace?"

"For the record, Heather, I don't have to tell you anything that isn't your business in the first place."

At that moment, Ace then walked down the stairs, following her new boyfriend.

"Well, allow me to explain," She started, "Micah and I met up some time, and after talking a bit, I figured out that he wasn't such a bad guy after all. And then we just kinda… went from there."

"How long have you two been dating?" Gwen asked.

"Just a few weeks," Ace said, "But I think we might have a future together. I'm still a little bit sad about Todd, but it's about time I moved on with my life, besides, I need a man around to help me take care of my baby."

Ace then left, going back upstairs, leaving Micah smirking at the teenagers.

"You see girls; maybe we actually do care about each other."

"I don't buy it," Gwen said.

"You can buy or not buy whatever you want, but that doesn't change the fact that you should probably get used to me, because chances are, you'll be seeing me a lot in the foreseeable future."

Gwen and Rudy turned around and left. Heather was about to follow them, before turning back at the last second and telling her dad, "You know what, no, you aren't Xanatos. Xanatos actually gives a shit about his girl."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Micah was about to go on a tirade, before he caught himself at the last minute, and continued, "It would be very unwise of you to snark me like that."

**Time: 24 April 2008**

Rudy met up again with Tanya, this time at the movie theatre. Tanya; however, had a few questions to ask her new friend.

"Rudy, we've been hanging out for a little while now," she said.

"Uh-huh," Rudy answered.

"And you can say we're good friends, right?"

"Of course," Rudy said, "What's your point?"

"Well… I kinda… I think I like you."

"Yeah, well… I like you too, Tanya."

"No I mean… _like you _like you."

"Well… I kinda like you too," Rudy said with a smile, "But unfortunately, I'm already dating Ashley, so…"

Tanya interrupted his train of thought by giving him a brief kiss on the cheek, "Just consider?"

Rudy let out a meek smile, "Well… okay I guess."

After Tanya left, Rudy sat outside on the bench, calling himself stupid for playing that whole situation so poorly, and for jeopardizing his relationship with Ashley.

**Time: 28 April 2008**

Geoff was having a party over at his house, nothing new there. Gwen obviously showed up, bringing both Lindsay and Heather along with her, but for the most part, spent time with Geoff.

"Look at them over there," Heather told Lindsay, referring to Gwen and Geoff smooching in the corner, "All happy and annoying and whatnot." She continued, angrily sipping her beer (is it possible to angrily sip beer? Well if it is, she was doing it.)

"Uh-huh…" Lindsay responded.

"I mean, the way they're all touchy and whatnot… it's just fucking weird."

"You sound jealous as hell," Lindsay responded.

"I'm not jealous," Heather said.

"You sure?" Lindsay asked, "Because you sound really jealous of Geoff."

"Of Geoff?"

"C'mon, let's get real here. You and Gwen are FWB's, and you spend so much time together that you're basically a couple, except undisclosed. Why don't you just tell Gwen how you feel, I'm 100% certain she feels the same way."

Heather nervously looked at her drink, "Maybe, but not today. It's just not a good time."

"Suit yourself," Lindsay said, and began to drink some more.

Lindsay's eyes began to wander, when she saw a super sexy black-haired girl walking towards her. She was wearing incredibly skimpy clothes, with a super short skirt and thigh high leather boots, and was wearing just enough makeup to look sexy without looking scary. She also had her hair down, and while that made it a little bit wild, it looked incredibly good on this girl. It took Lindsay a second to register who this individual was, just because she'd gone under such a dramatic change, but then it clicked.

"Eva?" Lindsay asked, "Is that you?"

"Well of course it's me," Eva said.

"You look… absolutely fucking beautiful," Lindsay said, at first trying to come up with a more suitable expression.

"Are you saying I looked ugly before?" Eva teased.

"Well… no… um…" the blonde girl was having a little bit of difficulty thinking of what to say. Fortunately for her, Eva sat down on her lap and kissed her. The two of them than looked up to see Courtney staring at them, half-drooling.

"Could you… um… marry me?" Courtney asked.

Eva laughed, "Courtney, you're high. Or drunk; sometimes it's a little hard to tell the difference."

Heather was still sitting next to Lindsay, laughing her fucking ass off.

"So, where's Sarah?" Lindsay asked Eva.

"She couldn't make it," Eva said, "She's having parental issues."

"Oh…" Lindsay said, "I really hate her dad."

"So do I," Eva said.

Before Lindsay could add anything else, she was approached by Ezekiel, who looked drunk out of his mind. When and how Ezekiel got to the party in the first place, Lindsay had no idea, as she didn't remember him leaving the house, but I suppose that was beside the point.

"Lindsay," Ezekiel said, "You have to come with me, I need to talk to you," he continued in a very hazy melodic voice, a voice that made him sound not like he was giving an order but more like he was stargazing.

"What's the problem?" Lindsay asked.

"Well… I was thinking I should tell you that… well, y'know Ernest?"

"Yes, I know Ernest." Lindsay said.

"Well… he secretly has a crush on you. And he's been jerking off to pics of you."

Lindsay sighed, "Does every creepy adult have to have a crush on me. God, I feel like a real life Mary Sue sometimes."

"Mary Sue?"

"Nevermind. Is that it?"

"Oh yeah, and Mary's a vampire."

"Really?"

"No," Ezekiel started laughing hysterically, "I'm just fucking with you."

He kept laughing for a long time, and this soon became accompanied with rolling around on the ground.

"Um… I think Zeke's turned into a hyena," Lindsay said, but of course, no one was listening to her joke.

After the party was over, Lindsay and Ezekiel were going home, and Eva decided to tag along with them. Walking back to Eva's place (which was relatively close,) they saw none other than Julius Smiley, tied up to a stop sign.

"Officer," Lindsay sneered.

Smiley growled at them.

"Y'know, I really wish I'd seen what happened," Eva said, "I bet it was pretty awesome."

"Trust me Eva, everyone wishes they'd seen what happened," Lindsay said.

"And it definitely was awesome!"

They looked around to see Izzy come up from behind the stop sign (how and why she was hiding there will never be explained, nor should it,) and boldly announce that she got in an epic battle which 'raged on for a long time,' with the police officer, and ended up with her emerging victorious and him tied to the stop sign.

"Y'know, there are a lot of people out there who probably wished they had been there for the action," Ezekiel said.

"I… just kinda said that," Lindsay announced, "Oh, and by the way Izzy, you do realize you're probably going to end up getting arrested for this?"

Izzy thought for a moment, sighed and said, "Shit."

**Time: 30 April 2008**

Rudy and Ashley were out on a date. Ashley then decided it would be a wonderful time to bring up Tanya.

"Y'know Rudy, I've seen you hanging out with this other girl a lot."

"Um… do you mean Tanya?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah that's her name."

"Well, don't worry about her. She's just a friend of mine, honestly."

"Um… sure," Ashley said, "Listen, do you think it's possible you two could, um… stop being friends."

Rudy paused for a second, "What." He said flatly.

"Well, it's nothing personal, I'm just a little bit uncomfortable with how close you two are getting."

Rudy stared at her for a second, "Are you honestly telling me I'm not allowed to have female friends?"

"Well… no… listen, it's taking a lot of guts for me just to come and say this, could you try being a little more, I don't know, respectful?"

"Respectful?" Rudy asked, visibly pissed, "Listen, you can't just tell me who I can and can't hang out with."

"Well, I am your girlfriend," Ashley said.

"But not my owner," Rudy said, storming off angrily, and once again, ruining the night (although to be fair, it's hard to blame him entirely… or at all, really.)

**Time: 4 May 2008**

"So… where are we going again?" Bridgette asked.

"We're going to _Don's,_" Lindsay said, "You know, that bar that Heather, Gwen and I go to a lot?"

"We… kinda just explained that," Courtney said.

"Well… I wasn't paying attention. I was busy."

"Doing what?" Lindsay asked.

"Editing my fanfic," Bridgette, "Wanna see?"

"Um… okay."

Bridgette pulled her laptop out of the bag she was carrying around.

"How are you going to get Wi-Fi in the truck?"

"I already had the fic open when we left."

Lindsay took the laptop from Bridgette and began reading where she left off.

"Okay, so Mary Sue, I mean Bridget, breaks up with Draco and is now going out with Seamus… fair enough… and Draco is now going out with Harry," Lindsay stopped for a minute, glared at Bridgette, then continued, "Alright fine. And let's see… Ron is going out with Neville…" Lindsay then stopped again.

"Is something wrong?" Bridgette asked.

"How dare you…" Lindsay said.

"What?"

"RON WEASLEY IS NOT GAY!" Lindsay yelled.

"Shut up back there," Duncan complained, "I'm trying to focus on driving the damn car."

"Well you're not doing a very good job," Courtney said.

"Bridgette, that's even worse," Lindsay said, "You can't just make a whole bunch of characters gay, despite the fact that they showed no interest in each other in the actual canon."

"Well, why not?" Bridgette said, "I mean, don't you ship Kim and Shego together?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"And Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn; and Raven and Starfire; and Toph and Katara; hell, you even told me once that you ship Demona and Elisa together, cuz, y'know, it's not like they're trying to kill each other or anything. So, Lindsay, please explain to me how that's different?"

"Ooh, good luck getting out of this one, blondie," Courtney said.

"Because lesbians," Lindsay replied.

"Works for me," Courtney answered, leaving Bridgette pouting.

"Hey," Duncan complained, "I'd like to wait until I after get shitfaced before I get in a car crash."

"Then don't crash," Courtney replied.

"Well it's a little difficult to focus when you three are yelling about being fangirls back there. We get it; Bridgette's a yaoi fangirl, Lindsay's a yuri fangirl, and Courtney is… something. Now, can we please end this conversation, because I am literally now dumber for having heard it."

"How can you use 'lesbians' as a justification for your blatant homophobia," Bridgette complained, completely ignoring what Duncan just said.

"Go spend the night with 5 girls, he said," Duncan mumbled to himself, "They won't annoy the ever loving fuck out of you, he said."

**(A/N: He=Geoff)**

"Well, why don't you ask Gwen and Heather whether or not 'lesbians' is a justification," Lindsay said.

Gwen and Heather were in the backseat of the truck (for the record, Lindsay and Bridgette were in the middle, and obviously Duncan and Courtney were up front.) Bridgette turned around, about to ask the two girls, when instead saw them in a 69 position, completely naked, eating each other out.

"Am… am I seeing this right?" Bridgette asked.

"As a matter of fact, you are," Lindsay said, "The two of them have been friends with benefits since last summer."

Bridgette kept staring, "You know, I usually consider myself a heterosexual female, but I gotta admit; that's fucking hot."

"Indeed it is," Lindsay said, with a smug air of superiority around her, "But going back to your story, your entire premise is flawed, right from the start. I mean, your story begins with: _OK, so you know that time early in your life, when you're like 1 year old, and you feel like everything in the world is right. When things are perfect, and you feel like nothing could ever go wrong. _Even if we ignore the grammatical errors, what kind of brainless dumbass starts a story like that anyways?"

"Hey, I like that beginning," Courtney said, "It's catchy, and it sets the tone for what has the potential to be a decent and well-written, if not fantastic, story overall."

"And I would like it if everyone stopped talking about fucking Fanfiction," Duncan said, "But that's not going to happen, is it?"

"You do realize no one cares, right Duncan?" Bridgette asked.

"You do realize no one cares about you, right Bridgette?" Duncan countered.

"That was an awful comeback," Lindsay said, "You should feel ashamed."

Duncan sighed, "And this is what you get for being the only guy in the group."

"If that makes you uncomfortable, you should talk to your local plastic surgeon about it," Courtney said, and Lindsay and Bridgette started giggling.

"You know Courtney, as my girlfriend, you should be standing up for me."

"I know, but making fun of you is just too much fun."

"I know what you mean," Lindsay said, "I make fun of Eva all the time."

"Yeah, 'cuz if anyone else made fun of Eva; she'd smack the living fuck out of them." Bridgette replied.

"Good point," Lindsay said.

Duncan was about to reply, when he then pulled into the parking lot of the bar, "Well look at that, we're here. Gwen; Heather; are you two finished back there?"

"Just… wait one moment," Heather called out.

The two eventually got out of the car, and headed towards the bar. The bartender recognized 5 of them, and considering how Bridgette was a friend of theirs, let them all in (as per usual, breasts have something to do with it.) They then noticed that the bartender working there was, not too surprisingly, the same one from the last time the girls showed up here.

"Oh look," Lindsay said, "It's Tara the racist bartender again."

They walked up and sat in their usual spots, which was relatively near the bartender but not the actual counter.

"Hi Tara," Lindsay said.

"Oh, hey Lindsay," Tara replied.

"What's good?"

"Not much," Tara said, "I think the stupid Jews are trying to get me fired."

Lindsay shrugged and went over to where the other five were sitting. They ordered drinks and eventually went on with their night, most of which was spent making jokes at Bridgette and/or Duncan's expense and making "take a drink every time X happens" games. At about 10:30 pm that evening, at the point when everyone was considerably drunk, Gwen met a familiar face, who sat down with the sextet.

"Hey Gwen," she said, "How's life' it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I know," Gwen said, "But then again, we weren't really planning on turning out hookups into a regular thing, were we Ellen?"

Ellen sat on Gwen's lap, with her legs stretched across in a way that she accidentally kicked Bridgette a few times.

"Ow…" Bridgette said, "That kinda hurts you know."

"Sorry…" Ellen said, giggling lightly.

"What's so funny?"

"How adorable you are."

Bridgette really wasn't quite sure whether to be angry or flattered. Thankfully for her, Heather managed to strike up a conversation to keep her mind off of the dilemma.

"So… where are your friends from last time?" Heather asked.

"You mean Kris and Cassie?" Ellen asked, "They're outside waiting, and Andrea [a new member of the group] is there too. I just came in for a drink, but instead, I found something better," she continued, kissing Gwen on the cheek after she finished.

"So Gwen," she asked, "Which girl is Heather?"

"The Asian one," Gwen said, deciding to forgo the traditional custom of not referring to someone's race when introducing who they are. Big mistake.

"Asian! Where!" They heard Tara yell from the bar. She then reached down and looked like she was grabbing some kind of gun.

"It's okay, Tara," Lindsay said, "Don't worry about it."

"Jesus Christ, how has she not gotten fired?" Heather asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Gwen replied.

"She wasn't nearly this bad the last time I was here," Duncan said, "I wonder what her deal is."

"Paging Ned Flanders," Bridgette added.

"What?"

"Nevermind."

"Anyways, Heather," Ellen said, "I heard about you and Gwen. Personally, I think the two of you would make a really great couple."

"Um… we're just friends… with benefits…" Heather answered awkwardly, "Really awesome benefits, but still… and how did you even know about us?"

"Skype," Gwen said, "Ellen and I had been talking a lot on Skype since our last, ahem, encounter."

"I heard about Geoff too," Ellen said, "How's he treating you?"

"He's OK, I guess…" Gwen said.

"That's wonderful. Anyways, the girls and I are going back to Cassie's place," Ellen moved off of Gwen's chair and wrapped her arms around both Gwen and Heather, "Why don't the two of you come with us?"

"No way!" Courtney finally spoke up, "We came here as a group of 6 and I'm not going to let a third of the group leave like that."

"Really Courtney?" Heather asked, "Because you were cool with it last time. Besides, last time I checked, you're not Gwen's or my mother, so just let us do what we're gonna do, and back the fuck off."

"I'm not the mom, I'm the leader," Courtney said, "And I say we can't just have part of our group ditch us."

"The leader?" Heather asked, "This isn't a gang Courtney, we're just a bunch of girls hanging out together."

"What is it with girls and always feeling the need to have an alpha bitch?" Duncan asked.

"I know, right?" Ellen said.

"Anyways Courtney," Duncan said, "Just let them go. We've been here for at least 2 hours anyways, them leaving now isn't going to hurt anyone."

"You know what, fine," Courtney said, "But only because Duncan's cool with it."

"YAY!" Ellen yelled, and put her arm around the two FWBs as they walked out of the bar. However, just as they were about to leave, Ellen turned around and asked, "Can the blondie come with us too?"

"Which blondie?" Courtney asked.

"The one who's eyebrows match her hair." Ellen said. She ran over to where Bridgette was sitting, and asked, "Can you please come with us, please?" basically as if she were a little kid, except with the sexual undertones.

"Um… sure, why not?" Bridgette said. Ellen squealed and dragged her, along with Heather and Gwen, to the bikes, where they, along with Ellen's biker gang, took off and rode away from the bar. Courtney growled, but said nothing, realizing it was a hopeless case.

"My eyebrows match my hair," Lindsay complained.

"Actually, no they don't." Courtney replied.

"Yeah they do… okay, maybe they're a little darker but they're definitely both blonde."

"Hate to break it to you Lindsay but your eyebrows are fucking black… or at the very least dark brown, certainly not blonde."

"Yes they are," Lindsay replied, with a slight panic in her voice.

"No they aren't," Courtney said.

"I'll be the judge of this one," Duncan replied, "They definitely aren't."

"Aw…" Lindsay said.

"Seriously, how did you not notice this?" Duncan asked.

"I did. I was just hoping nobody else would notice."

"Everyone notices. And nobody cares."

"Well I know that." Lindsay said, "I'm not _that _shallow."

"I don't think your shallow at all," Duncan said.

"Thanks," Lindsay said with a smile. Courtney gave Duncan a really strange look, as if she thought he had momentarily been replaced with an android from Neptune who was secretly in league with Cthulu and was coming to destroy humanity but first wanted a nice cold glass of human booze… yes, it was honestly that strange.

"I know your kinda tipsy," Courtney said, "But that still doesn't explain you actually being genuinely nice."

"I'm not such a bad guy, y'know," Duncan said.

At that moment, Tara ran up to the trio, and apparently had something important to say.

"Hey girls," Tara said, "My car kinda got towed, do you think you guys could drive me home."

"Of course you can," Lindsay said.

"Wait what?"

"I said of course you can," Lindsay said, growling at Courtney.

"Alright, fine," Courtney said, "I guess I just can't win anything today."

When the trio finally left the bar, they looked in the parking lot and saw…

"Where's the car?" Duncan asked frantically, "WHERE'S THE FUCKING CAR!"

"Duncan, calm down," Lindsay said, "I'm sure we'll-"

"Sorry girls," they heard Tara yell, and then saw Duncan's car pull up in front of them, "I decided to take it for a test spin."

Duncan checked his pockets immediately after that, "How did you get my car keys?" He asked.

"Magic," Tara replied, "Now c'mon girls, I gotta get home."

"Okay, why do you keep doing that?" Duncan asked.

"Doing what?"

"Calling the three of us as 'girls.' I may not be an expert on anatomy, but I'm pretty sure I'm a guy. And thinking back on it, I'm pretty sure Ellen did it once too. God, what is with you people, I'm a motherfucking dude!"

"Could've fooled me," Tara said.

"You want me to prove it then?" Duncan asked.

"Go right ahead."

Duncan then immediately dropped his pants, because apparently showing his penis is necessary to prove his gender.

"Wow…" Tara said, "So that's why people call you Big Duncan."

"No one ever calls me that," Duncan replied.

"Well now I do. You are now Big Duncan, y'know, because you have a really big dick… so, what do you say we go back to my place and…"

"I already got a girlfriend, sorry," Duncan said, "So it's not happening, unless…"

"Nope," Courtney replied, knowing what he was going to say in advance.

"She's your girlfriend?" Tara asked.

"Yes," Duncan replied.

"I see…" Tara said, before adding 'niggerfucker' under her breath.

"Just be happy we're driving you're sorry ass home," Courtney said.

"I'll be taking my car keys back, thank you," Duncan said, pulling up his pants as he climbed into the driver's seat, with Courtney in the shotgun, leaving Tara and Lindsay in the back. Courtney then quickly kissed Duncan on the cheek, most likely as a combined way of her showing affection and pissing Tara off at the same time.

"Aw, you two make such a sweet couple." A mysterious, female voice said. They looked around and saw no one, until Duncan saw a twenty-something girl leaning up against Duncan's window.

"Um… and you are?" Duncan asked.

"Name's Cindy Chandler," she said, "Just a casual observer."

"Right…" Duncan said, and drove off, leaving Cindy standing there, looking at the van with a glazed look in her eyes.

**At Cassie's House**

Gwen was sitting on the balcony, merely observing the night. It's not that she didn't enjoy that particular night, or that she hated her life in total (although considering what she's been through, she'd have more than ample reason to do so,) but it was just… something didn't feel right at this very moment. She sat there, pondering to try and figure out what exactly was causing her problems, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi," Heather said, "Mind if I sit here with you?"

"Sure," Gwen said, "I got nothing better to do."

Ah, Heather. For a long time, Gwen had been wondering whether or not she thought of this girl as a close friend and a fuck buddy, or if there really was something more between them. At this point, it had been mostly decided for her, she wasn't sure if she was _in love _with Heather or anything, but there was definitely something there. Now all that was needed was for Gwen to ask her out… which she had continuously chickened out from. She knew Heather was bisexual, like her (obviously), and she was also pretty sure Heather had some kind of feelings for her, but the question was whether or not Heather was comfortably with a relationship upgrade.

"Star gazing?" Heather asked, interrupting Gwen's train of thought.

"Yeah," Gwen said.

"So… how did you feel about tonight?"

"It was alright, I guess. It was kinda fun, but…"

"But… what?"

"To be honest, I'm starting to think sex is meaningless without love."

"Oh…" Heather said. She knew that for her, this was either really good or really bad.

"Listen Heather, there's something you should probably know," Gwen said.

_Well, this is interesting, _Heather thought, _I hope she's going where I think she's going. _Despite this, she decided to let Gwen speak.

"I… I like you. Well, you know that, but I mean I really like you. Um… what I'm trying to say is that…"

Heather cut Gwen off in the middle off her sentence with a kiss. She knew exactly where Gwen was going, and there was nothing at this point that Heather could say that could convey how she felt better than a kiss.

"So…" Gwen started.

"Yeah…" Heather said.

The two cuddled in each other's arms, and watched the stars go by together. This time, Gwen managed to finish what she was starting to say earlier.

"So… are we official now?"

"Well, of course," Heather said, "Isn't that what the last 5 minutes were essentially about."

"Just making sure," Gwen said, "To be honest though, I'm a little worried."

"About what?"

"Well, if we're going to go public… we are going public, right?"

"If you want to," Heather said.

Gwen thought for a moment, and then said, "Y'know what, yeah, I'm pretty nervous to see the reaction from certain people at our school, but if we're not going to be open about our relationship, than it's really no different than what we had before. So yeah, we have to go public. But I'm still really fucking nervous about… well, some people in our school are really judgemental."

"I know," Heather said, "And we can deal with them later. But for now, as long as we have each other… that's enough for me."

The girls smiled and their lips met in another kiss, which was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Excuse me," she said, and they turned around to see Ellen standing behind them.

"So… you two are finally a couple?"

"Yup," Gwen said.

"HOORAY!" Ellen shouted, momentarily forgetting that there were 4 people sleeping in this house, "You two are going to be the best couple ever!" She shrieked. She then took a look at her cell phone, "Well, it's midnight now." She said.

Heather then punched Gwen in the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" She asked.

"Happy Sweet 16," Heather said.

Gwen facepalmed so hard her hand nearly went through her forehead, "Somehow I forgot my own birthday… wow; I'm an idiot."

Heather kissed Gwen once again, "Hey, we all do pretty dumbass things sometimes." She said, "But once again, as long as we have each other right now, it really doesn't matter."

"Aw…" Ellen said, adding a smile at the end, "So… how are you gonna break the news to Geoff?"

**A/N: Alright everyone, that's Chapter 37 for you. I apologize for taking so long, but I've been really stressed this past month. I promise the waiting time for Chapter 38 will be shorter, but in the meantime, I have a few things I should probably announce.**

**1. If you're going to post suggestions, please stop posting them in the reviews section. Please instead send me a PM. I have no problems with suggestions, and I love communicating with my (very small) audience, but it's entirely possibly I'll take your suggestion, or I already had an idea that was similar or identical to that, and I don't want the potential plot twist spoiled for everyone. Any other kind of reviews are, as always, appreciated.**

**2. "Cheer up Emo Girl" now has a TV Tropes page. For those of you who don't know what TV tropes is, it's an awesome website and… well, go check it out for yourself. But seriously, go to this fanfics TV Tropes page, edit it, fix it, stick your dick inside it, whatever you want to do. I'm just letting you know it exists, especially if there are any of you guys who are tropers.**

**3. Izzy can break the fourth wall (as well as tear it down, resurface on the other side, than go back in the story.) It's because she's Izzy… just go with it.**

**Also, for anyone who was wondering, Ellen's personality was very loosely based on Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic… well, if Pinkie Pie was a hormonally charged lesbian biker. The more you know, I suppose. **


	38. XXXVIII: One Day

**Chapter 38**

**One Day**

**A/N: Hello everyone. With no more Izzy distractions around, I'd say it's about time to write Chapter 38 of this story. On a quick note, thank you, once again, for everyone who has reviewed, and given me suggestions. I'd like to say I'd still write this if I had no fans, but I would be lying if I told you that this story wouldn't be nearly as good if not for you guys. Also, I'd like to apologize for the long waits between chapter updates, but this summer has been absolute hell for me. How has it been hell, you might ask? Well, the reasons are mostly personal, but to sum it up quickly, I got a new (hectic) job, I was completely stressed out from school related stuff, had a falling out with certain people I considered close to me (not my GF, we're still together,) and got loads and loads of good 'ole fashioned writers block. On the flip side of things, I recently found out that this fic has been added to a section on Fanfiction-dot-net entitled 'Legendary Fics,' an achievement in which I am very honoured about. But enough of me bitching about my problems and accomplishments, you're here to see where this Chapter takes us, so let's begin.**

**Time: 5 May 2008**

I would be lying if I said the day wasn't completely filed to the brim with drama for Gwendolyn Morrow. First, there was the obvious thing, about her officially coming out of the closet as bisexual (which, to be fair, a large proportion of the school already knew and/or suspected, but it hadn't been official up until now,) and then there was her relationship with Heather. Heather herself got the drama too, but it was also Gwen's birthday, so in addition to the people who wanted to praise her for being brave or chastise her for having the audacity to enjoy pussy as well as cock, there were also the people looking to give her the birthday beats. And getting punched 16 times isn't exactly fun.

But, people had talked about her and spread rumors about her before. It was pretty much Gwen's entire life up until middle school. And Heather, who had spent a lot of time trying to get people to like her, was even more prone to the "rumor bug," so people calling them dykes or whatever didn't bother them too much, especially since a lot of people already suspected it. And those that would judge them and decide to stop liking them based on that, probably weren't that worthy of being their friend in the first place. But there was one person who had a reason to be angry about Heather and Gwen becoming official, and that was who the girls were worried about.

"OK," Geoff said, "Losing you to another guy is bad enough, but I'm sorry, there is no fucking way I'm losing my girlfriend to a chick."

"Geoff, it isn't your decision," Heather said.

"I don't care," Geoff said, and grabbed Gwen's wrist.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"You aren't really serious about this, are you?" Geoff asked, "I mean, sure you might be going through a phase, experimenting with other girls and whatnot, but you can't seriously be dumping me for… Heather."

"Geoff, let go of me," Gwen said, "And yes I am… I'm sorry."

Geoff let go of Gwen's hand, but didn't change his angry demeanor. Gwen looked into his eyes and saw a steely-hard glaze, something she wasn't accustomed to seeing from the usually laid-back, 'party bro' that was Geoff Marshall.

"Have a happy fucking birthday, Gwen," Geoff said.

"Well, that was pleasant," Heather told her new girlfriend.

"I hope he doesn't stay pissed for too long," Gwen said, "He's actually a really cool guy once you get to know him."

**Time: 7 May 2008**

"So… what do you want me to make you for dinner?"

"Leanne, you don't have a body," Trent said.

"Listen, I was trying to be generous. But if you want to be like that, fine, no enchiladas for you."

Trent sighed. He was getting really sick of talking to the crazy girl who only lived inside his head, and getting absolutely no information out of her.

"Leanne, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Anything for you Trent," Leanne teased.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you killed yourself?"

"I don't see why it's so important," Leanne said, "The point is I'm dead; or undead, depending on how you look at it."

"Um… it would help me get a better look into your psyche? I mean c'mon, how fair is it that you know absolutely everything about me, and yet I know nothing about you."

"Well… I killed myself because of… well, love."

"Seriously?" Trent asked, "There's no way someone like you could ever be that sappy."

"Well, it's either that or the Illuminati," Leanne said, "And I ask you, which one would you rather believe."

Trent was about to respond, but just shook his head and dropped the subject, for now.

**Time: 12 May 2008**

Gwen and Heather were dragged out of their rooms by Ace, who said that she had a birthday gift for both girls. She took them into the garage, which, not surprisingly, gave them a pretty good feeling as to what the gifts were. When Ace eventually revealed them, the reaction was bittersweet. The good news was that, like Heather and Gwen had suspected, they were cars. The bad news, on the other hand, was that they were Pontiacs.

"Thanks, Ace," Gwen said, and hugged her step-mother, ignoring her disappointment as to what the car actually was. Heather hesitated for a brief moment, but then eventually followed suit.

"I'm glad that you like them," Ace said, handing the girls their keys, "I wish we could've gotten you something more expensive, but…"

"Ace, they're fine," Gwen said.

"Great. You are getting your driver's licences soon, right?"

"Yeah," Gwen said, "I hope."

"Wonderful. Oh, and Gwen, I know your birthday was last week, but… I didn't want to spoil the surprise for Heather."

Gwen shrugged; Ace smiled at them and then left the garage.

"Maybe we should've told her," Heather said.

"No, I think we made the right choice," Gwen responded, "I mean, she did go out of her way to get us cars, even if they aren't very cool… or very high quality for that matter."

"Alright, but if this car breaks down while I'm driving, I'm gonna open a can of whoop-ass on Ace."

Gwen laughed, "Who actually says that?" She pondered.

"I do," Heather said, "And by the way, dibs on the red car."

"Fine with me," Gwen said, "Silver's more my style anyways."

**Time: 13 May 2008**

Rudy and Tanya were hanging out once again. By now; however, Tanya was absolutely getting sick of simply waiting in limbo to see whether or not Rudy was going to reciprocate her feelings for him, and decided that this would be the perfect time to ask the question outright.

"Rudy," Tanya asked, sitting on the couch snuggled up next to him.

"Yes, Tanya?"

"I was wondering if you and I should… if you would like to be… if we should go out some time."

"Tanya…" Rudy said, "I like you and all, but I'm…"

Thankfully, Tanya interrupted Rudy's speech about how he was already seeing someone by kissing him on the lips. Rudy didn't resist, and after a few seconds, ended up kissing her back.

"So, your answer," Tanya said after the two finished kissing. Rudy thought for a moment, but after remembering how kind and compassionate Tanya was, and how Ashley constantly pressured him into doing things he wasn't comfortable with, his mind was made up.

"Yes Tanya Gomez," Rudy said, "I will be your boyfriend."

"Why do you sound so formal all of a sudden?" Tanya asked, "I'm asking you out, not inviting you to go see the president."

"Well…" Rudy began, "It sounds better when…"

Behind them, the now-couple heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them, followed by some heavy breathing. Rudy was expecting to see Gwen, Heather, or Ace, but instead found the person who Rudy did not want to see at this very moment.

"How could you do this to me!?" Ashley asked, with tears rolling down her cheek. It sounded very melodramatic and fake, but Rudy knew she was being sincere.

"How did you get in here?" Tanya asked insensitively, as if that was the most important thing in the world right now.

"I got the keys to his house," Ashley said, momentarily distracted, "It all happened one day when…" she stopped, remembering her previously somewhat derailed train of thought, "it doesn't matter. Rudy, I thought we were going to be together forever."

"Forever…" Rudy started.

"Forever!" Ashley yelled, "Are you telling me you want to break up?"

Rudy gulped nervously, with both Ashley and Tanya giving him an intense glare, "I…" Rudy began, "I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Ashley said happily, as if that meant the relationship was back on (it didn't,) and walked out of Rudy's house.

"Are you gonna call her?" Tanya asked.

Rudy looked down, fidgeted, and began fiddling with his fingers.

**Later that night**

6:00; 7:00; 8:00; 9:00; Ashley was waiting for Rudy to call. She knew deep down in her heart that there was no way Rudy would betray her for a bitch like Tanya, not when she was not only more attractive, and older, but an all-around better human being (in her mind, anyways.) However, as the hours flew by, or more like dragged kicking and screaming by from Ashley's perspective, she was getting less and less nervous. At 1 am, Ashley finally decided to check her Facebook, to hope to find why the hell Rudy hadn't called yet. She decided to check her own wall first and… wait. Why did her relationship status say single?

Quickly she went over to Rudy's page to see what was going on, where it declared that he was in a relationship with Tanya Gomez… and it was at that moment that the illusion, along with her heart, shattered. She began crying, thinking about all the good times they had together. She had a feeling in the darkest reaches of her heart that their relationship wouldn't last, but she constantly brushed that aside. That was why she asked Rudy to live with her, why she constantly pressured him into doing things that no 11 year old should be doing, it was because she was so scared of losing what she knew was eventually no longer to be hers.

Not that it hurt any less when it did come; in fact, in a way it hurt more, because as dim-witted as Ashley could be, there was a part of her that knew that her forcefulness had at least been a partial cause of Rudy leaving. As she sat there, sobbing, still nervously glancing at the phone hoping for one surprise, middle of the night phone call where Rudy would tell her that he really did love her after all, even though it was futile, her dad knocked on the door of her room.

"Sweetie, are you okay in there?" He asked.

"Never better," Ashley lied, forcing herself to smile (even though her dad couldn't actually see her reflection.

"Well, if there are any problems…"

"I said I'm fine." Ashley snapped.

"Well, okay," Her dad said, "But you should go to sleep, it's already 1 am."

Ashley laid down in her bed, and cried herself to sleep, the lack of comfort on her tear-stained pillow the last thing on her mind at the moment.

**Time: 16 May 2008**

Lindsay, Eva, and Sarah were going to the movies together. Unfortunately, along the way (in the lobby) they encountered some guys who were, let's just say, less than pleasant towards them.

"Hello, ladies," one of the boys said, "Why don't you ditch that tranny and come home with us?" His buddies 'oohed' in the background, making it entirely unknown whether or not this was actually a legitimate request or a dare.

"Why would I ever do that? These ladies are my girlfriends, I can't just ditch them," Sarah said. Lindsay was hoping Sarah wouldn't mention that, as, while she had gotten used to being in a 3 way relationship, she still wasn't 100% confident about advertising it to the world. Eva just looked like she wanted to pound those guys into oblivion, but Lindsay held her hand, which seemed to calm her down a little bit.

"Wait… but there are 3 of you," one of the other guys said, "So… you're like an official threesome?"

"As a matter of fact, we are," Sarah said, "And there's nothing you can do about it."

The boys started laughing. Sarah looked confused, Lindsay looked embarrassed, and Eva looked like she was ready to break someone's skull open with her fist.

"Wow," the first boy said, "Two totally hot chicks going for a tranny instead of a real man, what a waste of hot ass."

"Lindsay, let me roast these dicks," Eva said, but Lindsay held her back.

"Some nice tits on the blonde one too," the boy said, and proceeded to grab Lindsay's right boob, which then prompted a kick in the face from Lindsay.

"Eva, got crazy," she said, although she didn't need to. Eva was already halfway to beating the ever loving shit out of those boys. Her and Lindsay combined were relatively easily able to take out those guys (who looked to be about 1-2 years younger than Lindsay and Eva anyways.) Unfortunately, this led to them getting temporarily banned from the theatre. After a little bit of contemplating, Sarah decided it was worth it and the others agreed, and decided to go somewhere else for their date that night.

"Y'know, you should be a little more careful when you're fighting," Lindsay nagged at Eva, "I mean, yeah you're tough and all, but it's not like you're Wade Wilson or something, you can't exactly… y'know… regenerate."

"Who's Wade Wilson?" Sarah asked.

"Um… Deadpool."

"Oh… who's Deadpool?"

Lindsay sighed, "I'm starting to rethink this whole relationship thing," she joked.

**Time: 17 May 2008**

Gwen received a call on her cell phone. It was surprising, not that she got a call in the first place (despite what certain individuals would have you believe,) but who was calling, it was a number she hadn't seen in quite some time, this being the number of Trent Johnston.

"Um… hi Trent, what's going on?" She asked.

"Hi… listen, I should probably tell you that, well… Geoff's trying to spread rumors about you and Heather."

Wonderful.

"What kind of rumors?" Gwen asked.

"Well, first he was trying to say that you two were whores and sluts and whatnot, and that you were just being lesbians for attention." Not the first time Gwen or Heather (or even Lindsay for that matter, despite the fact that the latter tended to get off scot-free for doing things which would send most people to the very bottom of the high school social totem pole,) had heard someone say something along those lines.

"Uh-huh," Gwen responded monotonously.

"And then he tried to say that you two had AIDS."

Gwen couldn't help burst out laughing.

"Which of course, Duncan pointed out that the only you could've gotten AIDS was if he gave it to you," Trent explained.

"Yeah Trent, I know," Gwen sighed.

"Hey, I was just explaining the story."

"But seriously, thanks for telling me this, although I gotta ask; are you sure that you telling me all this doesn't violate some kind of 'bro code'?"

"Meh, I don't really care," Trent said, "Why should I respect someone who's being a complete dick just because we both have a penis?"

"Thank you!" Gwen said happily, "A guy who gets it!"

"Yeah…" Trent said, "Anyways, I gotta go now, so… talk to you later?"

"Sure," Gwen said, "Bye."

She then hung up the phone, and it was not long before Heather entered the room and sat down next to Gwen.

"You know, technically it's possible you could've given it to him, instead of the other way around," Heather said.

"Um… yeah," Gwen deadpanned.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"Look, don't worry about Geoff," Heather said, "I know you liked the guy and all, but if he's gonna be a dick, let him be a dick."

"I feel bad about breaking up with him," Gwen said, "He did nothing to deserve it."

Heather shrugged, "No point in staying in a relationship you have no desire to stay in."

"You're right…" Gwen said, and pecked Heather on the cheek.

"Jesus Christ!" They heard a voice yell from upstairs, undoubtedly Rudy's "Can you two get any cheesier?"

"Well, maybe if you left us the fuck alone instead of eavesdropping on our conversations, you wouldn't have to hear the incredibly cheesy stuff," Heather screamed back at him.

**Time: 19 May 2008**

D'aww, now hasn't this chapter been heartwarming so far? Doesn't it just fill the cockles of your little black hearts with a sense of joy and warmth that gives you the urge to do a Grinch-mimicking cardiac expansion (speaking of the Grinch, if we assume that his heart being two-sizes too small meant his blood was pumping inefficiently and therefore the oxygen was also not circulating properly, how the fuck was he able to pick up a fully grown coniferous tree?) Well…

Lindsay was asleep at 3 in the morning (big surprise there,) when she heard a mildly irritating pounding on the front door. It woke her up, but the blonde girl, desperate to put herself back to sleep, ignored it. However, the knocking happened again, and this time it went from mildly irritating to an ear-drum combustion level of obnoxious, and worse, it appeared as if nobody else was going to pick it up. She could hear Mary's snoring from the other room, she assumed Ezekiel and the other boys were still asleep, and Ernest was either still asleep, out somewhere or just didn't care. So, Lindsay put on a bra and slipped on a pair of PJs and dragged her quasi-unconscious body to the front door, the knocking getting louder and now taking on that pounding bass tone that gives you the urge to eviscerate the source of the noise with a hand grenade; the kind that would make even the most devoted of dubstep artists run through a stainless steel door to escape from; needless to say, it wasn't pleasant for Lindsay.

Anyhow, she opened the door to find none other than Trent, who was kicking and, for whatever reason, head-butting the door to 'get it to open.'

"Oh, hi Trent," Lindsay said, "What's going on?"

"Listen, you gotta help me!" Trent yelled, grabbing Lindsay by her upper arms and bringing her closer to him. His grip was unusually vice-like.

"What appears to be the problem?" Lindsay said, as calmly as she possibly could, which was a little bit difficult when there was a borderline raving lunatic who may as well have been frothing at the mouth standing in front of her and yelling at her.

"The FBI, man," Trent said, "I think I've blown my cover, the FBI is after me."

"The FBI?" Lindsay asked; more annoyed than scared, "Trent, what did you do?"

"I did 9 horrible things," Trent said, "I… I… I murdered a bunch of people, had sex with my daughter, killed my husband, made my other daughter hate me, and ran my company into the ground."

"Trent, you've never killed anyone in your life," Lindsay said, "I know you, you don't have the balls to do so," she teased, "Also, that was only 5 things, in which 2 of them aren't illegal, just stupid. Also, you're a teenager, you…"

Lindsay stopped. There was no point at shouting frantically since Trent appeared to be beyond reach, lost in his own little world, she honestly at this point was beginning to wonder how, in his delirious state, he managed to walk the 8 minute or so from his house to hers…

Thinking about walking got her an idea, she wondered if perhaps he was sleep-walking and sleep-talking that entire time. Not one to pull her punches, Lindsay than promptly slapped Trent across the face as hard as she could, and he quickly put his hand on his cheek to try and soothe the pain. He then began looking around, as if wholly confused as to his whereabouts.

"Um… Lindsay?" Trent asked, "Why'd you slap me? And why are you in my house?"

"You don't remember anything that just happened, do you?" Lindsay asked.

"I remember falling asleep… and now somehow I'm here… wherever here is."

"You're in my house," Lindsay said, "I think you might've sleepwalked here."

"I've never sleepwalked before," Trent said.

"You don't know that," Lindsay replied.

"Yes I do!" Trent yelled. Lindsay looked around for a second, hoping that he didn't wake anyone up. Fortunately, he didn't, or if he did, no one bothered to drag themselves down stairs.

"Anyways, after I let you inside, you started going on and on about the FBI and how you were a criminal and whatnot. Do you know anything about that?"

"I'm not sure," Trent said, before sitting down on a chair with his head in his hands.

"Do you want me to walk home with you?" Lindsay asked, "You look like you could use it."

Trent nodded, and the two walked back to Trent's house. They didn't really say much, as there really wasn't too much that could've been said at the time that would've helped anything in any way.

After dropping Trent off back at his house, Lindsay quickly made her way back to her place, dodging a few angry stares, and the occasional perverted glance, reaching her place finding that, fortunately, no one had noticed her up and about in the middle of the night (not that she hadn't been caught awake in the middle of the night before, she had many times, but it was simply better if she wasn't found.)

_I should've remembered, _Lindsay thought, _when you answer the door in just your bra, you're just asking for bad things to happen. At least there were no zombies._

**Time: 22 May 2008**

It was a long day for Duncan, school followed by his afternoon job, and he went home completely exhausted. He quickly made his way to his apartment, got into his room and face planted on the bed. At first he was thinking about calling Courtney, but then eventually he decided he was way too tired, and just took his clothes off, climbed into bed and…

"Hi there!"

Duncan jumped so high and so quickly he nearly hit the ceiling. He turned around, and saw a vaguely familiar looking girl lying on top of his bed, smiling at him.

"Um… not that I'm complaining, but… what the hell are you doing here?"

"Duncan, it's me, Cindy, remember?"

"Well yeah, but… that still doesn't answer my question."

"Well clearly I'm lying next to you in your bed, entering your room without your permission or even acknowledgement" Cindy said, "Twilight told me it was romantic."

"Um… Cindy?" Duncan said, "Twilight is a badly-written book authored by an ambiguously psychotic Mormon chick. Not exactly the best place to look for romantic advice. Besides, I…"

Duncan stopped; "You what?" Cindy asked.

Duncan was going to say he already had a girlfriend, but then he remembered that there was an attractive woman currently in his bedroom, and considering the way she was acting, he believed there was a legitimate chance of him getting some pussy, so it probably wasn't the best thing to mention, "Nevermind, it's nothing," he concluded.

"Oh…" Cindy said, "Well, do you want to talk about it?"

"I said it's nothing, don't worry about it," Duncan repeated, rather sternly this time.

"Oh…" Cindy said again, this time rather sadly, "Well, I carved your name into a brick." She then proceeded to pull a brick out of god knows where and hand it to Duncan. It had the letters D-U-N-K-A-N written on it.

"Um…" Duncan began to say, as he really had no idea how to respond. Her voice sounded so innocent, but given the circumstances, not to mention the way she was ogling the little bulge underneath his blanket, she was clearly far from it. And seriously, who goes through the effort of putting someone's name in a brick unless there's something kind of wrong with them. Thoughts were quickly racing through Duncan's head, while he was unsure of what exactly to say. Finally, after much thought, he managed to squeak out:

"I spell my name with a 'C'."

"Well, I 'c' something under your blanket," Cindy said.

_It's a bad sign when you're about to get laid, and all you can think about is how awful that pun was, _Duncan thought to himself.

Anyways, Cindy pulled off his blanket, began hand jobbing him, and you can probably guess what went on after that,

**After fun sexy times**

Cindy was curled up next to a slightly panicked Duncan in bed. Cindy was making all sorts of romantic allusions and talking about how they'd make a wonderful couple and whatnot. Duncan, of course, was panicked about the fact that he already had a girlfriend and would now have to explain to Cindy that he had no intention of being in a relationship with her, and had just used her for sex; so yeah, he wasn't looking forward to this. Curiously, he also began to wonder about her age. Even though Duncan was 16 now, and therefore over the age of consent in Missouri, it was still a little bit weird for a girl who was clearly older than him (Duncan guessed somewhere between 18 and 21, but since meeting Leanne Cunningham Duncan wasn't exactly inclined to assume an age on anyone.)

Getting back on track, Duncan braced for impact (quite possibly literally,) as he said the following words, "Um… Cindy, I kind of already have a girlfriend," adding an awkward smile at the end.

"Oh, I know," Cindy said, with a smile that seemed much less nervous.

"Oh, well that's good…" Duncan began saying, but Cindy cut him off with, "I'm here to take you from her."

_Uh-oh! _Once again a million thoughts began racing through Duncan's brain. He momentarily considered dumping Courtney for this Cindy chick, but quickly ruled out that idea. No, he couldn't just abandon Courtney like that, but he was starting to like Cindy and didn't want to alienate her… no, wait a minute, why was he being so soft all of a sudden?

"Cindy, I just said I already have a girlfriend. I can't go out with you."

Cindy smiled, "Aw Duncan, you're so adorable when you're stupid."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Duncan looked around in his bedroom and found that Cindy, along with the clothes on the floor, were gone, and the window was open. Duncan was at first surprised, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense for someone as _eccentric _as Cindy to be the kind of person who would appear and disappear on a moment's notice.

Suddenly, he remembered that he was still very tired.

**Time: 29 May 2008**

A large part of the sophomore class at Ryan Leaf High School was at a party at DJ's house. Unlike the location of most parties; however, DJ's house had a large pool in the backyard, and considering it was a nice, cool evening, it was only logical for them to spend a good portion of the night outside. The upsides of this were: skimpier outfits (especially for the ladies,) more booze (although it did result in a lot of drinks being stolen and swapped, either because the original owner forgot to mark them, or because people like Jhonen and Duncan just kind of drank whatever they saw,) and good 'ole fashioned fresh air. Oh yeah, and he also had a hot tub, which was quickly becoming over-crowded. And if it wasn't already clear to you by now, DJ's parents were AWOL.

Brittney Vole sat in a chair at the side of the pool, casually observing the scene and feeling rather down on herself.

Yeah, it happened a long time ago, well over 6 months. Yeah, she really should be well over it by now. But she wasn't. You see, her whole life changed when Lindsay broke her jaw. Before then, she was the absolute epitome of confidence. She was popular at school, and people loved her (or if they didn't, they didn't' say shit about it, at least not to her face.) She went to parties all the time, usually with the mission of getting complete shitfaced, (and in her days when she was single, hooking up as well.) She had a pair of foster parents who didn't really care what the hell she did, they just wanted the money that came from taking her in, so as long as she went to school, she could do whatever and go wherever the fuck she wanted to (hell, a lot of times she didn't even show up at Leaf.) She had a hot boyfriend, Geoff; maybe she didn't treat him very well, she often put him down, talked about other boys in front of him, and verbally (and sometimes physically) abused him when things didn't go her way or when they had an argument.

And then she suspected him of cheating, and poured hot water on his head. As it turned out, it was the biggest mistake of her life. From there, Geoff decided that he'd rather be in a relationship with Gwen. That was fine, relationships end all the time, and she'd have a new 'Geoff' in 2 weeks or so. However, now that Geoff was in the hospital, Gwen, and more importantly, her friend Lindsay, decided they wanted revenge, which led to Brittney's destroyed jaw and public humiliation.

After that, Brittney went into a cycle of depression and despair. She realized that after that horrible beatdown, an altercation which resulted in her having to spend a very long time in the hospital and re-learn how to make consonant sounds. She required 2 surgical procedures on the lower right side of her face, and doctors told her had she been hit in the side of the head with the same force that she hit her jaw, she probably would've died. In other words, it was a bit fucking punch; but it was about more than that.

Brittney was given the option to press charges, but declined. The old Brittney would've jumped at getting back at the little bitch that ruined her life, but this was the new Brittney, and she had no interest, not because she didn't hate Lindsay, but simply because she didn't really care anymore. Since that injury, she quickly came to realize that she didn't have any true 'close' friends, that all of her arrogance and borderline abuse left her rather vulnerable in situations like this. Once she returned to school, it wasn't that people hated and attacked her; no, more that they just simply ignored her. Sure, a few people asked her if she was doing okay, but she didn't get nearly the amount of attention she did before, which drove Brittney fucking mental. She was one of those who always subscribed to the belief that negative attention was better than no attention at all, so being treated as transparent by the general high school populous was both humiliating to Brittney and frustrating. Also, the fact that she was consistently alternating between beliefs of 'I deserved what happened to me' and 'everyone who hurt me is gonna pay,' not only led Brittney to believe that maybe the punch had affected her head after all, but it also quickly led her down the path of becoming a brooding, reclusive shut-in. Hell, this was the first party she'd been too since the fight, and the only reason she went was because Bridgette told her she should probably get out a little more. Speaking of which…

Bridgette was special to Brittney. She wasn't sure what it was, there was just something about her which made Brittney swoon. Maybe it was her beautiful green eyes. Maybe it was the fact that she was one of the few people who would still actually talk to Brittney on a regular basis. Perhaps it was her seemingly genuine smile, or the fact that Brittney knew she had been through absolute hell, what with her dad dying, dating a psychotic racist, getting constantly attacked and slut shamed earlier in the year, and seemingly getting kidnapped and sexually abused on a regular fucking basis. Or possibly it was something more primal, like the fact that she had a pretty face and a really nice figure, especially in her skin-tight swimsuit. Most likely, it was a combination of all of the above and the fact that Brittney was really lonely lately.

It actually shocked Brittney the first time she realized she had feelings for the blonde girl. Britney knew that tons of girls, including many who she considered her friends, and even some guys, were openly bisexual, but she never considered herself one of them. She wasn't really sure whether this was the beginning of something or if Bridgette was just a one-time thing, but what she did know was that she didn't mind in the least. Britney had no idea what Bridgette's actual sexual orientation was, but she seriously doubted that she was 100% straight. A few months ago she heard somewhere that Bridgette might've had a boyfriend, but she had no idea if that was ever the case, let alone if their relationship was still going; moreover, she was fairly confident Bridgette liked her regardless of her incumbent relationship status. And now that she was here, Brittney quickly made up her mind: today was going to be the day in which she and Bridgette began their relationship.

Other than Brittney; however, it seemed like the general consensus was that it was a fun party. I mean, you have an outdoor swimming pool, a hot tub, booze and weed, and lots of girls (and guys, but especially girls,) so what could go wrong? Well, actually a lot could go wrong, but the guarantee was that it wouldn't be boring.

The hot tub was quickly becoming a powder keg for potential conflict. Gwen, Heather, Cody, Duncan, Trent, DJ, Geoff, Tyler, Jenny, Natalie and Ashley were all crammed into a hot tub which was, while big, not really suited for 11 people. And if that wasn't bad enough, a certain someone else also felt the need to join the 'Jacuzzi club.'

"Hey guys, look out, I'm coming in," the current residents of the hot tub turned around in horror to see Owen climbing down the steps to try and squeeze his way in between Heather and Gwen. He somehow managed to push himself into the little circle of people around the outer perimeter of the hot tub, and then proceeded to put his arms around our two unfortunately creeped out heroines. This also unfortunately kicked Cody out of the circle, prompting him to land on Duncan's lap.

"Um… hey," Duncan said, looking at Cody.

"Hi…" a clearly drunk Cody said back, putting on an awkward smile which suspiciously looked like flirting.

"You can, um, get off my lap now," Duncan said.

"Right…" Cody said, and tried to find a place to sit, eventually managing to squeeze himself in between Geoff and Natalie.

"Well, that made things incredibly awkward," Natalie said.

"Nat, you're the expert at making things incredibly awkward," Cody said.

Natalie gave him a harsh glare, "Like what?" She said.

"Like when you told Lindsay you were happy her girlfriend died," Cody said, "It's not really a secret."

"Well… that was like, a year and a half ago," Natalie countered.

"And a year and a half later, you're still a bitch," Cody concluded.

Natalie got pretty angry after that, "That's it; I'm jumping in the pool!"

"Rage quit," Jenny taunted.

Despite Natalie leaving, the hot tub was still way too crowded for most people's liking; including Trent's.

"Damn," Leanne told Trent, "Is Owen literally made of fat?"

"I think so," Trent whispered, trying to be quiet enough that nobody would hear him.

"Well, tell him to get out!" Leanne said again.

"I can't really do that," Trent said, "He's entitled to be here as much as anyone, unfortunately."

"Trent, who are you talking too," Owen said. In hindsight, it was probably a mistake. Getting called out for talking to 'himself' was something that Trent didn't appreciate very much.

"Owen, get the fuck out of the hot tub," Trent sternly replied.

"Um… what?"

"You heard me. Fuck off and leave me alone, you fat fuck."

Everyone else in the hot tub looked on at Trent. While it was hardly a surprise to see people being rude to each other, it was a surprise to see Trent, who was usually a fairly nice guy, snap at Owen for seemingly doing absolutely nothing. Owen; however, didn't really seem to care, Duncan was less indifferent.

"Yo, Trent," he said, "What's this all about, man?" Duncan stood up, moving slowly towards Trent.

"I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like shit!" He yelled, and pushed Duncan back into his 'seat.'

"Ooh, this is starting to get interesting," Leanne told Trent in his head again.

"Well, I tried being nice," Duncan said, and punched Trent in the chest. From there, a fight broke out in the Jacuzzi, and since it was such a crowded area, it was rather difficult to tell if anyone was being seriously injured, or even who was winning for that matter.

Meanwhile, Courtney and Lindsay; both of whom were in the pool and were seemingly were alternating between splash fighting and dry humping each other, were casual observers in the entire thing.

"So… did Trent just attack someone unprovoked, and Duncan just rush to his defense?" Courtney asked.

"Cue the flying pigs," Lindsay responded.

After things began to clear up a little, most people settled down and Trent darted off, seemingly ready to leave. Jenny followed him.

"Trent, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'll be alright," he said stoically.

"Well, what the fuck was that all about?"

"I don't know… I'm just tired. I should probably apologize to him later, but for now, I need to get home."

"I don't understand something though. You said you're tired to people treating you like shit. Who's treating you like shit?"

"People…" Trent said nondescriptly.

"Uh-huh…" Jenny nodded. _Well, I suppose he'll tell the truth when he's ready, _she thought.

"Here, I'll drive you home. You do look a little tired," Jenny remarked.

Meanwhile, back at the party, the hot tub was beginning to clear out, and Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Izzy were passing around a bong underneath the evening sky in the other side of DJ's backyard.

"So, what exactly was going on in there anyways?" Bridgette asked.

"You mean the hot tub?" Gwen said, "Well, Trent and Duncan just got into a fight over… something, and then a couple of the other people there decided to get involved as well. Then Trent just kinda… left."

"Am I the only one who's noticed that Trent's been acting a little strange lately?" Lindsay said, "I mean, he seems either confused or pissed off a lot, and I've seen him sleepwalking a few times, including once when he walked to my house in the middle of the night."

"Well, he's been pretty nice to me," Gwen said.

"He's usually a pretty nice guy," Bridgette said, "He's just been acting way more bizarre lately."

"Personally, I don't know how Jenny puts up with him lately," Heather admitted, "I probably would've dumped him by this point."

Courtney, who was currently hitting the bong, didn't really seem to care about the whole situation with Trent, and Izzy's mind appeared to be somewhere else. At about that time, Duncan ventured over to where the 6 girls were (despite the fact that he didn't want to be known as the 'guy who hangs out with chicks.')

"Duncan, what the hell was that all about?" Lindsay asked.

"You mean the hot tub fight," he asked, and she nodded.

"Well… Trent was acting like a fucking cunt for no reason."

"You were standing up for Owen," Heather said, "That's… kind of adorable."

"I wasn't standing up for Owen," Duncan answered flatly, "I just hate when people decide to pick a fight for no reason. I mean, if Trent was trying to prove how tough he was, than choosing a party where everyone is drunk and/or high with a guy who was being attacked for, um, existing; is neither the place nor the way to do it. And if he was just trying to be an asshole, than he deserves to get punched in the face."

"How noble," Bridgette snarked.

"Oh, one other thing," Lindsay asked, "Did you… make out with Cody?"

"Um… no, definitely not," Duncan said, a little bit flustered.

"Cuz I'm pretty sure Natalie said you did," Lindsay said.

"Natalie does lie a lot," Courtney butted in to defend her boyfriend.

"Good point," Lindsay said, "But Duncan did look like he was hiding something when I asked that."

"Well, what are you, a living lie detector or something?" Duncan asked.

"I wish," Lindsay replied, "God, that would make my life so much fucking easier."

"True," Gwen added, "But then there are some people where pretty much no matter what the fuck they say, you can probably assume it's false; like Natalie."

"So, does that mean if Natalie says the sky is blue, she's lying?" Lindsay asked.

"Maybe if Natalie says the sky is blue, then the sky will spontaneously turn yellow," Heather offered.

"That would actually be really awesome," Izzy said, "Maybe it's turning yellow because it ran out of oxygen or something."

"Then we'd all be dead," Gwen countered.

"Yeah, but at least the sky would like amazing before we die," Izzy replied, "It would be like 13 sunsets, or something."

"Well, as long as the sky doesn't look like Duncan's stupid hair, I think we're alright," Lindsay said.

Duncan stared Lindsay down, snarled at her a little and said, "What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing at all," Lindsay answered, "Because, y'know, this is 1990."

The other girls then picked up on the 'Duncan's hair is outdated' theme, and ran with it.

"Do you brag about how great your Sony Walkman is as well?" Bridgette joked.

"Hey, ever heard of this new band 'Nirvana'?" Courtney said, "Pretty good, no?"

"Also, the new sitcom 'The Fresh Prince of Bel Air," Heather added.

"Wait," Izzy said, "If we're talking about the early 90s, can we pretend the Blues don't suck?"

"Um… sure, why not," Courtney said.

"Hey," Gwen said, "I don't know what you guys are snorting, but I think his Mohawk looks cool."

"Thank you, Gwen," Duncan said, "You see that, at least one of you has taste."

"Taste," Courtney said, "Well, that's one way of putting it."

Duncan frowned, "You know, Courtney, you're my girlfriend; you're supposed to be defending me from the rest of these assholes."

"Yeah, but you're just too easy to fuck with," Courtney said, "Don't worry, we all still love you anyways."

"Speak for yourself," Bridgette mumbled under her breath.

Courtney ran up and hugged Duncan, tackling him in the process. Unfortunately, their quasi-romantic moment was ruined by Izzy, who jumped into the 'hug pile' very quickly and shouted, "Group hug!"

"Um… how about no?" Heather offered, but it didn't matter, as somehow, Izzy and Courtney dragged the other girls into one big group hug. Lindsay certainly went along with it, as she even hugged Izzy, someone who she had historically had bad blood with. Duncan, meanwhile, was lying on his back, looking at the girls and thinking: _when you're being group-hugged by your girlfriend's friends after they just spent the last 4 minutes taunting you, you have to wonder at what point your goddamn balls got chopped off. Then again, I can't really complain too much about a bunch of girls hugging me, can I?_

"Hey," Duncan said, "What happened to the bong?"

"I put it in the pile with all my stuff," Izzy said.

"When?"

"Don't worry about it."

**Later that Night**

It was now 11 pm. While some of the people there had gone home, most people were still going strong, either still somewhere in the backyard, or in the house, either because they were raiding the kitchen for food and booze, or… doing that other thing that teenagers do at parties.

Gwen and Heather, having spent most of the day being social, were trying to get a little privacy, and considering that the upstairs and main floor levels were fairly crowded, they were in the basement, hoping it would be the least likely place for people to disturb their make out session. However, before they got an opportunity to start, Tyler walked into the room and began talking to Gwen.

"Hey Gwen," he said, "Can we talk for a sec?"

"What is it Tyler?" Gwen snapped, probably a little more harshly than she had intended, but she wanted to get back to kissing her girlfriend.

"Look, it's about all the stuff I did to you back in last summer and the start of the school year," Tyler said, "I'd just like to say I'm really sorry for all that."

"That's… wonderful Tyler," Gwen deadpanned.

"But honestly, I'm truly really sorry for that," Tyler said, "I was an immature asshole at the time, and I've learned my lesson. And if there's any way I can make it up to you…"

"Tyler, it's alright," Gwen said, "I forgive you, okay. But if you're looking to get back in my pants, I'm already in a relationship."

"No, I'm not looking for that," Tyler said, "I just don't want you to hate me forever, y'know."

"Well, that's really nice of you, Tyler," Gwen said, trying to sound enthusiastic, "But do you mind giving us a little privacy, here?"

"No problem, I gotta get back upstairs anyways, Lightning and I are having a contest to see who can drink the most shots of vodka; ciao."

"Bye," Gwen waved, and quickly slammed the door behind Tyler after he left, making sure she and Heather were alone again.

"Who the fuck is Lightning?" Gwen asked.

"Some guy at our school," Heather said.

"I know it's kind of a Captain Obvious question, but who the hell names their kid Lightning?"

"Don't know; don't care," Heather replied, "Now shut up and let me kiss you."

Gwen began feeling around Heather's vagina, "Your pussy is so wet," she said.

"You wanna lick it?" Heather asked, her hormones taking over from her rational thought.

"Definitely, baby," Gwen said, her hormones clearly doing the same. The two began kissing some more, and then Gwen added, "And then I'm gonna finger your ass."

"Ooh, you naughty girl," Heather said, and gave Gwen's ass a light slap.

"Yeah, but I'm your naughty girl."

"And I'm yours."

The girls began kissing some more and were about to take each other's clothes off when the door flung open again.

"Seriously?" Heather said.

"Ohai Gwen," Geoff said, "I was looking for you… I'm not disturbing anything, am I?" His tone really sounded more annoyed than pleasant.

"What is it," Gwen snapped again, this time trying to sound upset. Somehow, Geoff was either oblivious to her tone or just really didn't care.

"It's kind of something I've been meaning to talk to you about but never did, mostly because I got distracted with other things and whatnot…"

"You're going to ask me why I broke up with you," Gwen said flatly.

"Well, when you put it that way, yeah, that is what I'm gonna ask you."

Gwen sighed, "Listen Geoff, it's not about you. I just found someone who truly loves me and I truly love her… and she was disguised as my best friend the whole time."

"Aw, that's cute," Heather whispered.

"Not helping," Gwen whispered back.

"Yeah, but… I don't understand it," Geoff said, "I mean, who decides to go out with their best friend. What exactly did I do wrong? And frankly, I didn't even know you were gay."

"I'm bi," Gwen said, "And I just told you; it's not about you, Geoff, I just found someone else, and that someone else happened to be Heather."

"Now if you don't mind," Heather cut it, "Gwen and I are a little busy, so go find some dumb broad to bother and leave us alone."

"Well, you're an asshole," Geoff said.

"Never said I wasn't," Heather replied.

Geoff ignored Heather and said, "I loved you Gwen. That's all I really wanted to say, I loved you; and I still just don't understand why you would do this to me?"

"Geoff," Gwen called out, "I…" but Geoff left the room, slamming the door in the process, leaving Gwen and Heather alone once again. Heather got up, locked the door this time, and then wrapped her arms around Gwen in a warm embrace.

"You could've been a little nicer to him, y'know?" Gwen said.

"Yeah," Heather agreed, "I could've. But you can't blame yourself or me for this. In the end, you made your choice and you made the right one. If he can't deal with that, then that's his problem."

"I know," Gwen replied, "But I'm still upset at you for acting like a jackass."

Heather than kissed Gwen on the lips, with enough passion to know she was still horny, but softly enough to show that she legitimately cared.

"Still upset?" Heather asked.

"A little," Gwen said with a smile, "But not at you. And I guess I'll deal with it another day, for now, let's enjoy this night together."

Geoff, on the other hand, walked back upstairs to see DJ, with his arm around Ashley Sagan.

"How did it go?" DJ asked.

"Horrible," Geoff said, "Gwen kept giving cryptic answers, and Heather was being a total bitch the entire time."

"Well, that's too bad," DJ replied, "Don't worry, there are plenty of girls at this party, and they can't all be lesbians. I'm sure you'll find someone. Speaking of girls, I think Ashley and I are getting back together."

"You're so cute when you're being factual," Ashley said with a giggle.

"Right…" Geoff said, "Well, thanks for trying to help, dude."

**Even Later that Night**

It was now approximately 12:30 am. Bridgette wanted to get a little bit of peace and quiet after what was quite a hectic evening. She decided to go downstairs, which appeared to be the place people were avoiding (probably because the basement was only half-finished. She was about to sit down on one of the 2 leather sofas that were down there, when she noticed Heather and Gwen, both completely naked, spooning each other on the other couch. Her first, immediate thought, was to wake them up before some drunk asshole comes down here and rapes them in their sleep. As she moved closer, and was about to shake their shoulders to get them to awaken, she began to notice their bodies a little bit more. She looked at their perky breasts, nice asses, and the way their bodies perfectly fit with one another. Bridgette began to fantasize about what the two of them did while they were down here, and then she began to fantasize about a threesome. She quickly realized what she was doing, but at this point, really just didn't care. She got on all fours, pulled down her shorts and panties, and began fingering and rubbing herself. She had been utterly enticed by Gwen and Heather before, such as when they were all in the van about a month prior, and now she had a real opportunity to act upon those desires. However, as she began to finger herself faster, and began moaning, she felt someone smack her ass; this person than began playing with her pussy. Bridgette's face flushed bright red, quickly realizing she was busted, but when she turned around to find who it was, they grabbed Bridgette's arms and forcefully French kissed her.

"Brittney?" Bridgette asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing," Brittney said, "Fucking my favourite girl, of course."

Bridgette didn't know whether to feel shocked, violated, ecstatic, or confused. Her mind was just one giant mix of emotions at this point, and she felt no way to respond to Brittney's sexual declaration.

"You like watching your friends fuck, don't you?" Brittney whispered in the blonde's ear, "It makes you horny, doesn't it?"

"I… I have a boyfriend," Bridgette croaked meekly.

"And where is he?" Brittney replied.

"He's not here today… he has the flu, he couldn't make it."

"Uh-huh," Brittney simply said, and continued fingering Bridgette, occasionally giving her a hard slap on the ass. Despite the blonde's protests, she quickly came.

"Aw, and I thought you didn't like this," Brittney said; "Now take that top off, I wanna see some tits."

And so went the next hour and a half for Bridgette, Brittney fucked her in pretty much every way she could think of (except with sex toys, as she didn't have any of them at the moment,) and she also made Bridgette lick her tits and her pussy. Bridgette was reluctant, but she went along with it, she was too shocked and startled to really do anything about it.

Once the two were finished, they laid down in a similar position to the one Gwen and Heather were in. Brittney was spooning Bridgette, sometimes licking her ear or grabbing her ass. Finally she said, "Admit it, you fucking loved that didn't you?"

Bridgette said nothing, so Brittney continued, "You're going to be my dirty little secret. I'm a little busy this week, so come over to my house next week, and we'll continue with our little love fest. I'll email you directions on how to get there," she said rather nonchalantly, and then repeated, "Admit it; you loved me fucking you, didn't you?"

"Yes," Bridgette tearfully admitted, "But I have a boyfriend."

"And he never has to know," Brittney said, "That's why it's going to be our little secret. Besides, I'm not ready for an out-in-the-open lesbian relationship either." Realizing she may have been sounding a little to callous up until this point, she said, "Bridgette, I really do love you. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't." She then proceeded to kiss Bridgette on the lips, before drifting off into sleep.

Bridgette was still awake; however, and as she had been for the last 2 hours or so, was a complete emotional cesspool. A big part of her cursed herself for not struggling to get away from Brittney; another part knew she secretly loved being fucked by her. One part of her brain told her that she would go to the police, or some kind of authority figure (or at the very least Jhonen,) about what Brittney did to her, another part told her that wasn't true, and that she would go to Brittney's house on June 5, and be her little bitch just like she was this night. She thought back to the time she spent with Leanne, and while she hated what Leanne was doing to her, she often did enjoy the sex, even though she wished she didn't. Did this mean that she liked being the submissive little bitch of other girls? Furthermore, at this party she had tried so hard to avoid the 'slut Bridgette' label, as she had gotten at so many other parties. Now that she had a boyfriend, she had tried her absolute hardest to, while still have fun, stay completely monogamous with him, only to blow it by masturbating to 2 of her closest friends and then getting fucked by a girl she had no idea had feelings for her. At the end of the day, the only thing Bridgette knew for sure is that there was no way she could consider herself completely heterosexual after this.

**Time: 31 May 2008**

They were kissing, slowly and warmly. This wasn't really going to be a sex night; this was going to be a night where they made their feelings for each other well known. Although they hadn't really been in a relationship for a very long time, he felt it was time.

"I love you, Megan," he said.

"I love you too, Micah," she replied.

"Megan, I have something to ask you," Micah said, pausing for a moment, before getting on 1 knee and pulling out a small box, "I know we haven't known each other for very long, I feel that were are soul mates. Megan Morrow, will you marry me?"

Megan paused for a brief second, before putting on the ring and saying, "Yes. Yes, I will!" And the two began kissing once again. Megan; however, began feeling her protruding belly, and said, "I think you'll be a wonderful father, Micah, I mean, you have already raised 2 wonderful kids. I'm just sad that he won't get to see the birth of his own child. She's a girl, by the way."

"It's definitely a real shame," Micah said, "But I'm sure it'll all turn out alright." He said, before kissing Ace again.

"Micah," Ace said, "I'm not quite comfortable with telling the kids we're getting married."

Micah thought for a moment, and then said, "No problem. We'll tell them when you're ready. Besides, it'll be better as a surprise, won't it?"

**Time: 1 June 2008**

Jhonen coughed. He was still feeling a little bit sick from the flu he came down with the previous week, but he was definitely better, healthy enough to go to school even. It was his first day in almost 2 weeks, so he was a little bit nervous to see if people's opinions of him had been drastically altered somehow, most likely because he missed DJ's killer party, but apparently not. Some people welcomed him back and asked if he was feeling alright, others simply ignored him and did what they usually did. He hadn't seen Bridgette yet, but he was sure she'd be happy to see him. He did; however, bump into one vaguely familiar girl, causing her to drop all her stuff.

"Um… hi," he said, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright, I guess," he said, as he helped the girl pick up her things (in a rather stereotypical manner as well.)

"Um… Brittney Vole, is it?"

"That's me," she said cheerfully, "And you are…"

"Jhonen," Jhonen said.

"You mean like Jhonen Vasquez?" Brittney asked.

"Well, my last name's Hodder, but sure, why not," Jhonen replied.

"Yay," Brittney said, "Anyways, I'll see you around I guess." She continued as she walked away.

"Likewise," Jhonen called out.

_She seems like a nice girl, _he thought, _maybe I should introduce her to Bridgette. Maybe they've already met… _Jhonen shook his head, _well, if they haven't, I'm sure they'll get along just fine when they do._

**Time: 2 June 2008**

Trent's recent dreams had not been extremely pleasant. He didn't always remember his dreams, but he did tend to remember that they were always scary at best and downright horrifying at worst, such as his dreams about being trapped in hell with Leanne as Satan, or his dreams about being chased by the FBI with Leanne, or his dreams about being constantly beat up by Leanne in a never ending cycle, where he instantly healed at the point where he was about to die, only to have the shit kicked out of him again. Rumor also had it, although he could neither confirm nor deny this, that he had begun sleepwalking, and had even sleepwalked to Lindsay's house once (he did vaguely remember something similar to that happening, but brushed it off as another dream.) Regardless, he knew that Leanne was the cause of his subconscious going haywire, the only question in his mind was whether it was directly caused by Leanne, or if it was a result of his mind releasing pent up stress from having to deal with the psycho bitch in his head. Either way, he really wanted them to stop.

But in this particular night, Trent's dream was eerily calm. He was in a meadow somewhere, a green, grassy area, with a river flowing nearby. He could faintly hear some kind of music playing in the background; he wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was definitely soothing. Next to the river there was a large rock, and sitting on the large rock was none other than Leanne Cunningham, his worst nightmare for the last 3 months. However, she wasn't doing anything remotely diabolical, or even mischievous. She was completely naked, but it didn't feel sexual, it felt natural, as if she was somehow connected to nature. As a matter of fact, Leanne being there was the only way Trent knew for sure this was a dream; otherwise it felt incredibly natural, lucid, even.

She turned around and saw him, and motioned for him to come sit next to her. Once again, thoughts began to creep back into Trent's mind of how this might be some kind of seduction ploy, but he went along with it anyways, partly because he didn't feel like he had much of a choice. Once Trent sat down, they sat there in silence for about 25 seconds, until Leanne finally spoke.

"They're a real bunch of chips off the old block, aren't they? They've become just like me."

"Who?" Trent asked.

"My kids, of course," Leanne said, "Jo, who just turned 12, has run off with an 18 year old girl. Karen's doing porn over in Germany, and Lindsay, well; I heard through the grapevine that she killed 2 people."

"I heard that too," Trent said, "But it was because they kidnapped Bridgette, she did it out of necessity."

"That's how it always starts," Leanne said, "But don't kid yourself, Trent, these girls are really turning into next-generation Leanne's."

"You must be so proud," Trent said sarcastically.

"Proud?" Leanne asked, "Proud!? Why would I be proud to raise a bunch of sociopaths?"

Leanne was starting to grow angry. The music stopped, and the wind began blowing a little more than the gentle breeze it had been up until that point. Before Trent knew what was happening, Leanne's composure returned, as did the music and light air.

"I've told you my life story, Trent," Leanne said, "But you haven't heard all of it. There's one thing in particular that drove the end of my life story, right until my final moments as a living being."

"And that is…"

"Lindsay. No matter how creepy you think it is, I was infatuated with her for the longest time. So I decided to act like I hated her; I treated her like crap, constantly favoured the other two kids over her, hoping it would make the attraction go away. I'm a slut, Trent, but I have limits, or at least I thought I did."

Trent was about to interrupt, but he could tell Leanne really needed to finish her tale, so he let her continue.

"Eventually I realized it wasn't working, and that's when I started to get desperate. At first I resorted to rape, but quickly backed out of that, realizing that even though I was getting her pussy, I wasn't getting her love. So I let her tell James on me, knowing he wouldn't do anything. While I was always feeling kind of lonely, I was now depressingly forlorn. After this, I started to get really desperate, looking for any potential physical contact with Lindsay, constantly going out of my way to try and appease her, hooking up with many of her friends, whether it was consensual or not, just so I could feel like I was getting closer to her… I did a lot of crazy things. However, I suppose you could say it did lead me to one of my major altruistic moments, as I got to kill that bastard James for what he was doing to Lindsay."

Leanne paused once again, possibly to help herself calm down. She then looked at Trent, perhaps in a subtle gesture to ask him if he had anything to say. When he didn't reply, she continued:

"But after James death, I took over Cunningham Corp. I really didn't care about the company; however, and that combined with all my personal life problems, as you'll probably remember from the brief period we dated, made for a pretty lousy life for me. I actually gave the company specifically to Karen in my will because I knew she would either sell it our run it into the ground, both of which I could've easily done but never got the full opportunity."

"Wait," Trent said, "What does this have to do with your obsession with Lindsay?"

"Relax, I'm getting back to that," Leanne said, "Ironically, it was actually that last night, when I had sex with her, that I realized two things. Firstly, I realized that I would never be with her, the only reason she slept with me then was out of pity; she completely saw how pathetic I was. She may have acted passionately in bed, but there was only one fucking reason she went anywhere near me: pure, unadulterated pity. Which brings me to my second point; I then realized how badly I, in my insane desires and idiosyncrasies, fucked up her life. The other kids too, but especially her. While I probably wasn't completely responsible for her being on the road to becoming a monster, there's no doubt I reinforced that path. I think I realized…" Leanne couldn't finish her sentence, as she began to cry. She quickly wrapped her arms around Trent, and began shedding tears on his shoulder. Trent, for all she put him through and for all the times she wished he would go away, couldn't help but feel bad for her. Interestingly enough, this time she atmosphere didn't change.

Eventually, she regained her composure enough to continue her story, "I realized she was better off without me; they all were. But I still wanted to live somehow, within the body of someone who was close enough to Lindsay that I'd get to see her, but far enough that I wouldn't be constantly tempted. So…" Leanne said, putting on her best possible grin despite her tear-stained face, "here I am."

Trent didn't quite know how to respond. He knew Leanne had some hidden depths beyond her psychopathic exterior, but he never in his wildest dreams believed he could actually feel bad for someone who could be so _unpleasant, _even in the best of times.

"I guess it's true what they say, love does make you crazy," Leanne said, "Especially when that love is directed at someone who you really shouldn't be in love with. But, I can't help but wish that I could have just a little more time. I can't tell you how many times I've prayed to God, asking him for just one day. Just one day, where I could somehow make things all better. If there was some way where I could come back to life, no matter how briefly it was, I would tell Lindsay I'm sorry for everything I did to her. I would help guide her and give her the best advice I could, and help her become the woman I could never be, not just a copycat who's going to become another me. One day; that's all I need."

Leanne sighed, "then again, it's a little late for that, isn't it?"

**A/N: Well, there you have it, folks, it's finally done. Once again, I'm really sorry about the long break, but I just really needed some time off. I promise I'll have a quicker upload schedule, in fact, the next chapter will be up by September 15, and you can hold me to that.**

**Coming up in Chapter 39: the truth about the Phoenix family. Stay tuned. **


	39. XXXIX: Boiling Point

**Chapter 39**

**Boiling Point**

**A/N: Y'know, you can say that the Brittney/Bridgette from last chapter scene was hot and all, and maybe it was, but that doesn't change the fact that it's still fucking rape. And let's face it, if Brittney were a man, you all would have crucified her, (him?) and said that she was a horrible monster; and I don't think that's fair. At the end of the day, rape is still rape. And no, the fact that Bridgette secretly enjoyed it doesn't mean a damn thing. There have been cases where a woman, while she is being raped, does get some kind of pleasure from it, but that doesn't mean she wasn't wronged, nor does it make the guy (or in this case, girl) who raped her any less of an asshole. And I shouldn't have to explain why that's not the same as BDSM. Sorry if I sound, a little bit angry, I don't mean to. I'm just trying to point out that just because she's a woman, that doesn't mean what Brittney did wasn't pretty damn horrific.**

**On a much lighter note, am I the only one who thinks Eva is really fucking hot? I mean, I've seen lots of people talk about how hot the likes of Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Lindsay, Izzy, Katie, or even Leshawna are (from Revenge of the Island, usually Dawn, Zoey, and Dakota that get the most attention,) but seriously, I'd take Eva over any of them. There's just something about her, y'know. And yeah, I'll admit, she's probably a little bit nicer in this fic than on the actual show, but I think that has more to do with the fact that on the actual show she's basically a one-dimensional gag character, so I see what I'm doing here is filling out her personality a little more (which makes her even sexier.) But enough about me rambling; here's Chapter 39:**

**Time: 3 June 2008**

Lindsay, Eva, and Sarah were all over at Sarah's house. Originally it started out as some kind of movie night, with the three of them spending time in Sarah's room (which had recently had a TV installed.) Andrew was going to be away that night and Caitlyn promised not to interfere with them, so it soon turned into a full-fledged sex night. Probably the best one the trio had ever had, as Sarah and Eva, both of whom were relatively inexperienced within sexual endeavors, were starting to gain more confidence, as well as become better at pussy eating among other things.

After that, the trio was more or less lying in bed, talking about whatever. Sarah was having second thoughts; however. Not about being in the relationship with Eva and Lindsay, although things had gone very quickly for her and she was still mentally trying to catch up, she loved both girls and had no intention of leaving. The thing that bothered her was not telling her dad.

Sarah had always strived to be honest with both her parents. It was, in general, considered to be a good, and smart, thing to do. Part of it was also gratitude; her parents had given birth to her and raised her, probably more than most parents thanks to her home-schooling. And then, there was that third aspect: fear. Andrew Phoenix was 6'4", well over 250 pounds, and very muscular. He went to UI (University of Iowa,) and played defensive end and outside linebacker for the football team, and also played in the CFL for a few years, so those muscles were definitely not just for aesthetic purposes. Also, the red hair and red goatee really made him look like a lumberjack; generally not usually the kind of people who you want to fuck with. At 43, he may have been beginning to gain a little bit of weight, but unlike James Cunningham, who was pretty much just a big ball of lard by the end of his life, the little extra weight arguably just made him even more intimidating. And, if that wasn't enough, he had never exactly refrained from violence before, so she worried about what the consequences might be if he found out some other way.

"Um… girls," Sarah said, "We have to talk about something."

Eva immediately went on the defensive, "If you want to break up with us, just cut the bullshit and say you want out."

"What?" Sarah asked, "No, I'm not breaking up with anyone."

"Yeah, no need to get defensive, Eva," Lindsay teased.

"Yeah, no need to be an asshole, Lindsay," Eva echoed in a vaguely threatening manner.

Lindsay held her hands up, as a sign of admitting defeat, and Sarah continued.

"Anyways, I think I want to tell my father about the relationship."

"What!?" Eva and Lindsay both asked simultaneously.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said. What I'm asking is; why the hell would you want to do that?" Lindsay asked.

"Because he's my dad," Sarah answered.

"Well yeah, but he's kind of a douchebag," Lindsay said, "I mean, he's the guy who's been trying to limit your connections to the outside world. He also seems like a bit of a bigot, and then there was that one time when we caught him beating the ever-loving fuck out of Caitlyn."

"Well, maybe he had a reason," Sarah offered. No one was buying it.

"A reason? What possible reason could there be to beat the fuck out of your wife? I mean, maybe if she pointed a gun at his balls or something, but that doesn't seem like something Caitlyn would do," Lindsay said.

Sarah sighed, "Look, you're not really wrong, but despite his faults, he's still my dad, and I can't just live my life lying to him."

"Well, why not?" Lindsay asked, "Just because sperm-you came from his nutsack, that doesn't mean he's gotta be the end all and the be all of your life. Besides, I don't want history to repeat itself."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Let's just say when it comes to abusive parents, I'm rather experienced in dealing with them."

Sarah wasn't biting Lindsay's intentional query bait, but at the same time, she didn't appear satisfied with Lindsay's non-answer either, so Lindsay continued.

"My dad was pretty much the same way," Lindsay said, "Rich, homophobic, traditionalist, and in general not a very nice person. Once he found out I was gay, he spent the next few months trying to make my life a living hell. He even killed the girl I was seeing at the time, and he also seemingly tried to kill Eva during the first time we were together."

"Okay, can we not talk about that?" Eva asked, flustered.

Lindsay continued, "Anyways, my mom and I really got sick of him after a while, and she eventually killed him, but not before experiencing more than my fair share of pain with James trying to micromanage my life. And pretty much ever since then I've been switching houses like I switch socks."

"And I should mention that your mom wasn't exactly Purity Sue either," Eva said.

"Exactly," Lindsay said.

Sarah thought for a moment, "Is that what those tattoos on your arm are for?"

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"You're dead girlfriend. Is that the person you got those tattoos for?"

"The red one is for Shelly, the girl who James killed, yes," Lindsay said.

"And who's the blue one for?" Sarah asked.

"Amber. Another girl I was dating, who also died."

"How did she die?" Sarah asked.

"She died in a car accident; I think the other guy was drunk or something; which was especially stupid because it happened at noon. That one probably hurt even more, it was… really sudden."

"Or contrived," Sarah added.

"No. Sudden." Lindsay replied.

Sarah was quiet for a moment, and then said, "How come you never told me you had two girlfriends who died?" Sarah asked.

"You never really asked," Eva butted in.

"I guess" Sarah replied, "Now, getting back to our original topic, what make you so sure Andrew is like James."

"Well, firstly, he definitely sends that vibe," Lindsay said, "Secondly, we all saw him beating Caitlyn, and third, you seem deathly afraid of him."

"Well, he is a pretty big guy," Sarah replied.

"Yeah, but that's not really a reason to cower in mortal terror of someone," Lindsay said, "Sarah, has he ever hurt you? It's okay if he has, you can tell us."

"No," Sarah said, "Well, not badly…"

"Sarah…"

"I know he had my best interests at heart, okay? And I turned out fine, so I don't see why we can't trust him."

Lindsay shook her head, "I think you turning out the way you did was more in spite of him than because of him."

"No it wasn't," Sarah said, "Listen, I'm not saying he's perfect, but just give him a chance, alright?"

Lindsay sighed, but then said, "Alright, you can tell him. But if you have any problems, call me, okay?"

"Agreed. What about you, Eva?"

"I don't know if I can get behind this," Eva said, "I know he's your dad, but he's also a bigot, and an asshole."

Sarah took a deep breath in, and said, "Well, it's my life, and I'm going to do it when he gets home tomorrow. I was looking for your support, but if I'm not getting any… so be it I guess."

"Well, you're not going to get any support by trying to guilt trip me," Eva said, "I don't support suicide."

Sarah growled at her, but decided not to press the issue, "Goodnight, Lindsay," she said.

"Goodnight, Lindsay," Eva also said, and they both curled up, facing opposite directions, in Sarah's bed, leaving Lindsay looking confused in the middle.

**Time: 4 June 2008**

Andrew returned that evening. Sarah wasn't quite sure why he had left in the first place, although it was most likely for something to do with business. But that didn't really matter, what mattered was that Sarah was finally going to reveal her secret to her father, a secret which she had been mentally preparing herself to reveal for the entire day. She secretly wished that Eva and Lindsay were here, but apparently they had better things to do. She was waiting near the couch by the front door, when her dad came back.

"Hi daddy," Sarah said, "Um… I kind of have something to tell you."

"I'm a little busy, do you mind waiting?" Andrew said.

Sarah wasn't happy about waiting, as she did want to get this over with as soon as possible, but it didn't look like she would have any other choice. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait long, as Andrew asked her to come to his room approximately 20 minutes after entering the house.

The instant Sarah entered her parents' room, she knew something was amiss. Andrew was sitting on his bed, looking very stern, holding a camera in his hands. He motioned for his daughter to sit down on the bed next to him, and she did, looking nervously up at him. Andrew simply turned the camera on, and let it play. Sarah watched in horror as she watched the events from last night, from the movie, to the sex, to the conversation that followed. During the duration of the time, Sarah wanted nothing more than to leave and to run, run away forever, but she was trapped. For well over an hour, she was forced to relive her fantasy turned nightmare, all while her father had a smug-like grin on his face that seemed to border between obnoxious and horrifying; given the situation that Sarah was trapped in, horrifying was probably more accurate. After what felt like a millennia of torture for the girl, Andrew finally shut the camera off, put it down, and smiled at his daughter. Sarah gulped.

"Sarah," Andrew began, in a rather chilling voice, "I'm disappointed in you."

"You videotaped my room!?" She asked, exasperated.

"It was for your own good, Sarah," Andrew said, in a rather stereotypical manner. Sarah rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't roll your eyes at me," Andrew said, catching the motion, "I was kinda suspicious of those 2 other girls, so I videotaped your room to see if there was anything going on." Andrew was clearly angry, although to his credit, he was at least trying to keep his cool.

"But why does it matter so much?" Sarah asked.

"We've been over this already!" Andre yelled, all attempts at keeping his temper in check now out the window, "I'm not going to have my daughter acting like a whore. 2 boys would've been bad enough, but 2 girls? That just makes me think I failed as a parent."

"But you still never explained why it mattered so much," Sarah, herself now considerably pissed off, replied, "I know you expected me to settle down with a nice, Christian boy in my early 20s, and I still might, but this isn't about the future. Right now, I love Eva and Lindsay and I don't see how being in a relationship with people I love makes me a 'whore'. I mean, you love Caitlyn, don't you? Does that make you a whore?"

Andrew, now in apparent full-on rage mode, smacked Sarah across the face. The impact knocked her down, and she landed head first on the bed, in pain but still conscious.

Sarah got up fairly quickly, rubbing her cheek. She stared at her dad, weary and upset, but regrettably not surprised.

"You shouldn't make me angry like that," Andrew said, "You know I have a pretty quick temper."

Sarah said nothing, so Andrew continued.

"Anyways, I believe it goes without saying that I don't want you seeing those girls again. As for what your actual punishment is going to be, I will need some time to think about it, but you will be punished and expect it to be severe. In the meantime…"

"No," Sarah said.

Andrew ignored her. He got off his bed and began to walk away, when Sarah spoke again.

"No. I fucking said no. Turn around and listen to me you fat bastard!"

And he did. Andrew turned around, gave Sarah a hateful, violent glare, and began slowly and dramatically walking towards her. Sarah; however, continued to be defiant.

"I'm not going to put up with you controlling my life like that anymore," Sarah said, "I'm not going to let you tell me who I can love."

And that succeeded in getting Andrew incredibly angry again. This time; however, he punched Sarah full force in the gut, which caused her to double over, and puked all over the bed. Andrew apparently wasn't euphoric about that either, and slammed her face first into the bed, right into her own vomit. Fortunately; however, the beating was noisy enough that Caitlyn came rushing into the room, to find her husband beating the crap out of her daughter.

"Andrew, stop!" Caitlyn yelled, "This is our daughter, you can't keep hurting her like that!"

"You say that like I want to hurt her," Andrew said, "I'm trying to discipline her, she needs to learn some fucking respect."

"This isn't disciple, Andrew," Caitlyn protested, "It's never been discipline. You can attach as many euphemisms to it as you want, but its abuse. It's always been abuse."

But Andrew was still raging. He responded to his wife's protests but twisting her arm, breaking it, and then tossing her onto the mattress next to her daughter. Caitlyn screamed in pain, clutching her arm and trying to fight back tears, while Sarah nervously tried to comfort her despite being in abject misery herself. Andrew; however, didn't stop the beatings.

Meanwhile, Lindsay and Eva were outside, walking to Sarah's house.

"So, how do you think her exposé with her dad will go over?" Lindsay asked.

"Awful," Eva boldly claimed, "Sarah will be lucky if she gets out of there alive."

"Oh come on," Lindsay said, "I mean, sure it might get ugly, but how bad could it be?"

"You know every time those words or spoken, something awful happens, right?" Eva asked.

"Well, on crappy TV Shows, maybe," Lindsay said.

Lindsay got out the keys that Sarah had given her to her house, and after opening the door, quickly heard hysterical screaming coming from upstairs.

"That's Sarah," Eva said, her rage quickly boiling up inside her. Lindsay managed to catch this.

"Eva wait," Lindsay said, "I know you're angry, but…"

Too late; Eva charged off to confront, and kill, Andrew. Lindsay had an urge to go into battle after her, but decided she needed to take a more tactful approach to the situation.

Eva rushed upstairs, and following the sound, burst down the door into the master bedroom, where she saw Andrew pummelling both Sarah and Caitlyn. Eva charged and head-butted Andrew, knocking him backwards.

"You fucking bitch," Andrew chuckled, "You're fucking dead now, you know that."

Andrew got up, and kicked Eva in the stomach, this time sending her back. Andrew was about to charge again, but Sarah managed to knock him over with a surprise attack.

"You alright?" Eva asked her girlfriend.

"I'll live," Sarah said, "It's mom I'm worried about."

Normally Eva hated kicking opponents while they were down, but she needed to make an exception in this case. She and Sarah kept kicking and punching Andrew while he was down, until he stopped struggling, and appeared to be unconscious.

"I think we got him," Eva said.

Sarah nodded, "Where's Lindsay?" She asked.

"I last saw her downstairs. She should be getting up here by now, but it doesn't look like there'll be a need."

Just when they were about to leave, however, Andrew got up, grabbed them, and bolted into the drywall, with the two girls suffering the bulk of the damage.

Meanwhile, Lindsay was downstairs, looking to call the cops. Despite her bad experiences with police officers in the past, she really did need their help in this case. She took out her cell phone.

"Are you kidding me!?" Lindsay yelled aloud, noticing her battery was dead. Quickly, she scrambled around looking for a house phone, finding a rather antiquated looking one in the kitchen. She picked it up, and dialed 911.

"Hello?" The phone operator answered.

"We have an emergency," Lindsay answered quickly, "Andrew Phoenix is beating his wife and daughter, and we need your help."

"What's your address, ma'am?"

Lindsay gave him Sarah's house address, and then added, "I don't live here though. I'm a friend."

The operator asked a few more questions, and then noted that they would send police to the situation when they could. Lindsay told them to hurry and the operator hung up. As Lindsay hung up the phone, she began to feel a sickening sensation in her stomach region. She wasn't quite sure if it was because she knew she shouldn't have let Sarah try to reason with her dad, or because she had to ask her fucking arch-nemeses for help, but it definitely wasn't a pleasant experience for Lindsay. After her pondering; however, she realized that standing there contemplating her level of butthurt was a waste of time; she would need to go help the girls.

Lindsay burst in to see what was not a pretty sight; Eva and Sarah looking battered and bruised, Andrew standing over them looking triumphant, Caitlyn essentially struggling to stand up. Lindsay knew she needed to react, and fast, so she kicked Andrew in the back. It didn't look like it had much of an effect, so she repeated her action, this time knocking him over. He didn't stay down for long, and quickly got up, and picked up Lindsay. She struggled to get free, but he turned out to be just as physically strong as she had imagined, and he pile-drove her, headfirst, through a glass vase and into the wall.

"Lindsay!" Sarah yelled, looking intensely worried.

The blonde girl struggled to get up, but, with blood streaming down her face from the large gash above her right eye, eventually succumbed to her injuries and slipped into unconsciousness, but not before spitting up a fair bit of blood.

With the sight of their lover fading, Eva and Sarah began ruthlessly attacking Andrew, but they kept getting beat down by the slightly battle-worn but seemingly unharmed ginger. Andrew began charging at the girls, hopefully to subdue them once and for all, when he quickly found himself in a chokehold. He struggled to get out, but the holder seemed to know what she was doing.

Eva was quick to credit Lindsay, but looking over she found that she was still unconscious. Instead, it was Caitlyn, using her good arm to try and stop, or at least slow down, her rampaging spouse.

"I can't believe I ever loved you," Caitlyn said, in a shaky, emotional whisper.

"Let go of me, you stupid cunt," Andrew said, forcing out each word slowly, in a Captain Kirk-like style due to his current forced proper breathing mechanic failure.

Caitlyn said nothing; she simply continued to squeeze tighter, both with her arm, and her legs, which were wrapped around his ribs and lungs, while the large man stumbled around trying to break free. Eva saw this as a golden opportunity to attack, and attack she did, kicking Andrew in the stomach at full force. Unfortunately, this caused both Andrew and Caitlyn to fly back due to impact, which allowed Andrew to free himself. He responded by grabbing Caitlyn's arm and slamming her into the wall, which seemingly knocked her out as well.

With Caitlyn out, Lindsay out, Sarah coughing up blood and struggling to stand up, and Andrew still in fairly decent shape for someone who'd just been attacked by 4 people, Eva's once fiery, impulsive rage and determined resolve was beginning to fade. She had taken quite the beating so far, and she didn't think she could go another round with Andrew at this point, especially if she was going to have to do it alone. Unfortunately, Andrew noticed this, and used it as weapon, quickly attacking Eva and slamming her head-first into the ground. When Eva tried to get up, Andrew placed his foot on her back, preventing her from returning to her feet while likely cracking a rib or two in the process.

"You see, I told you that you were dead," Andrew uttered with a wry grin across his face. Eva continued to struggle, but eventually her body could take no more. She passed out from a combination of fatigue and loss of oxygen, leaving Sarah, a non-fighter who could barely walk at this point, against her intimidating dad.

"You see, Sarah, this is what happens when you bring other people into this," Andrew said, "None of this would've happened if you had just went along with your punishment, but no," Andrew smacked Sarah across the chin as he continued his monologue, "You just had to be a fucking tough guy. Well, this is what being a tough guy gets you. Now you have to options," Andrew pressed his foot on Sarah's stomach, "We can either stop this meaningless bloodshed, and you can start obeying me again, or I can knock you out and then kill your friends. And nobody will ever indict me for that."

Sarah struggled for well over a minute, trying to use what little power she had left to break free from Andrew's grasp, but it was to no avail. Just as she was about to faint, she saw footsteps enter the room, and began a weak, raspy laugh.

"Is that so?" Sarah asked. Those were her final words before joining her companions in sleep.

Those words sent a shiver down Andrew's spine. At first he believed it might have been just an idol threat, but when he turned around, he saw three men, dressed in the classic blue uniforms of the police.

_That little cunt, _he thought, and cleared his throat nervously.

"Evening, Mike," Andrew said to the police officer in the middle, "Is there a problem here?"

"That's Commissioner Russell," 'Mike' declared, "And I think it goes without saying that you're under arrest."

**Time: 5 June 2008**

Eva woke up, to find herself hooked up to a machine in the hospital. She considered that to be a good sign, as she was legitimately worried she would be rotting away in Andrew's trash can by this point. She looked around, hoping to find someone who knew what happened, but it was to no avail. There was nobody else present at the time, but it wasn't long before Sarah, (surprisingly, there were no nurses or doctors there at the moment,) entered the room to see that Eva was awake again.

"Eva!" Sarah shouted happily, "You're okay!"

"Yeah… I guess I am," Eva replied cornily.

Sarah, not really thinking about her surroundings, jumped into Eva's hospital bed, hugging her.

"Ow," Eva said flatly.

"Sorry," Sarah said.

Suddenly, a wild nurse appeared.

"Please get off the table," she said sternly.

"Sorry," Sarah repeated.

Eva was released from the hospital fairly quickly, fairly quickly meaning within that day. She met quite a few people in the lobby, many of them she wasn't really friends with (she assumed they were mostly friends of Lindsay's.) Speaking of which…

"Where's Lindsay?" She asked.

Sarah, who was in front of the whole group, at first looked like she was going to fly through the air and bear hug Eva again, but after she asked that question, Sarah stopped for a minute, and didn't answer.

"She's not…" Eva began, but couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"No," Sarah said, "She's not dead, but…" And this time it was Sarah who stopped mid-phrase.

"But what?" Was Eva's obligatory question.

"She got hit pretty hard, Eva," Was the best thing Sarah could bring herself to say.

"Jesus fucking Christ Sarah!" Eva yelled, letting her world-renowned temper flair up, "How the fuck am I supposed to know what happened if you don't have the balls to tell me?"

"She sustained severe structural damage to her skull," Caitlyn, who up until that point had merely been watching from afar up until that point, interjected, "She's going through surgery now, she'll almost certainly live, but… they don't know what the long term effects are going to be on her brain."

Eva was silent for a moment. She didn't want to freak out and go until panic mode, but she was no doubt worried about her girlfriend. She didn't like to show it, but Lindsay had come to mean a lot to her over the past few months; she wasn't quite sure how she would go on if Lindsay died, or ended up in a vegetative state; or something like that. Not that she would commit suicide or anything drastic like that, of course not; it was more along the lines of, to put it mildly, her life would need a severe readjustment. Eva was holding hope out that Lindsay would be fine in a week or two and everything would be back to normal, but she was cautiously optimistic at best.

She thought back to Andrew Phoenix, and the absolute mess of a situation he caused, simply because he wasn't man enough to accept that his daughter was growing up, and sometimes she would do things that he didn't necessarily agree with. Eva's blood began to boil again, first with rage, but that was quickly replaced with some kind of hybrid of confusion and disgust. Confusion, because she genuinely had to wonder why someone would go to such great lengths, and potentially end and/or ruin 1 person's life (and Andrew was really lucky it wasn't 4,) just for a little more control. Eva was almost fascinated by it, in a perverted sort of way.

"How's your head?" Was really the only thing Eva could think of asking Caitlyn.

"Its fine," Caitlyn said upbeat and happily, in a stark contrast with the previous mood, "There's no damage or anything, and the doctors said I don't have a concussion, although obviously if I start to experience any of the symptoms I should call…"

Eva tuned out. She knew Caitlyn was trying to be happy to try and brighten the melancholy spirit currently entrenched within the room, but it wasn't fucking working. Eva took a look around at the other individuals currently on the hospital main floor with Eva, Sarah, and her mother, and the sight wasn't pretty. Among the people she knew, they all looked, if not frightened or enraged, at the very least sombre and melancholic, even though some of them tried to hide it. Courtney was being melodramatic, and appeared to already be assuming the worst. Duncan was trying to calm her down, which was difficult for him to do when he was clearly anxious himself. Gwen and Heather were comforting each other, but they both had a look in their eyes that Eva didn't like; Heather's fearful, Gwen's regretful. Bridgette looked spaced, like her mind was somewhere else, trying to focus on something other than her friends condition. Even Izzy, nutty, mercurial Izzy, looked deathly serious.

Eva saw a few other faces, but she couldn't really put a name to them, and they were most likely here to see Lindsay, inevitably ending up disappointed that their golden girl wouldn't be out in time.

"You alright, Eva?" Heather asked.

"I'll live," she replied coldly. She wasn't trying to be mean or callous, but she was tired, upset, and wanted to get home. She eventually left the hospital with Caitlyn, who drove both her and Sarah home.

"I can't believe it," Caitlyn said.

"Can't believe what?" Eva asked, although she already half-knew the answer.

"Andrew," Caitlyn answered, "I knew he had a bit of a temper, but why would he snap like that. Especially over something so minor… the man I married would never have gone that far."

"Let's not pretend he's been an angel before now," Eva replied, truthfully but somewhat insensitively, "I've seen him hitting you before, he's probably hit Sarah too."

Sarah nodded.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a big deal. I could handle it," Caitlyn replied, pausing for a moment before letting out a sigh, "I guess I should've seen it coming. He had been getting progressively nastier and pettier over the past few years… but I suppose that's why they say hindsight is 20/20."

They sat in silence, a dark, ominous mood hanging over the atmosphere in the truck, as Caitlyn and Sarah began to get the feeling that their whole world was being turned upside down (metaphorically!) Whilst a silence felt almost natural in this kind of situation, Sarah spoke anyways.

"So, I guess you need to find a new boyfriend now mom, now that dad's going to jail and all," Sarah said.

"He won't be in jail forever," Caitlyn said, "I'd say 10 years at the most, probably much less."

"Yeah, but why would you want to go back to him after what he did," Eva asked.

"Maybe because I don't want to cut someone out of my life because of one incident," Caitlyn said.

"But you were there. Didn't you see what he did? Besides, it was hardly just one incident," Eva replied.

"Eva, I appreciate your input, but I believe this is my decision, not yours," Caitlyn said, "If Sarah doesn't even want to see him again, that's fine and that can be arranged, but who I decide to spend the rest of my life with is my decision, not some nosy, whiny, intolerant little fuck."

Eva just sat there with, with her jaw so low it was likely hovering over her tits. If most other people had said that, she probably would've punched them in the face, it just sounded wrong coming from Caitlyn's lips.

"I'm sorry," Caitlyn said, "I'm tired and upset… now is probably just not the time for me to think about my future."

"You were right," Eva said, "It wasn't really my business."

Back at the hospital, the number of people occupying the main hallway quickly dwindled after they found out Lindsay wasn't getting out any time soon. By 4 pm, the only people still there were Gwen, Heather, and the Adams family.

"You girls need a ride home?" Ernest asked as he was about to leave the hospital with his wife and three sons.

"There's plenty of room in the van," Mary added.

"C'mon Gwen, let's go," Heather insisted.

Gwen sighed and let her girlfriend drag her to Ernest's truck, where the two of them got the back seat, forcing Ezekiel to be stuck between his two brothers in the middle.

"Gwen, are you okay?" Heather asked, "You've been pretty quiet since we got here."

Gwen shook her head, "I should've been there."

"How exactly could you have gotten there?"

"I don't know," Gwen said, "I know it's not my fault what happened to her. I know I had no way of knowing that this was going to happen, and no way of being there when it did… but I can't get that feeling out of my stomach like I should've done something to prevent this from happening. I mean, if this happened to me, Lindsay would've found a way to get there."

"No she wouldn't have, she would have been oblivious as you were," Heather said, "She's done a few impressive things before but she's not exactly Superman or anything."

"She would've found a way to get there, I just know it," Gwen said.

Heather couldn't really think of anything especially profound to say, so instead she responded by kissing Gwen on the lips.

"Hey, she'll be alright. We know that," Heather said.

"I sure fucking hope so," Gwen replied, momentarily forgetting her surroundings.

While most people's attention was focussed on Lindsay and her well-being that particular day, Bridgette had something else on her mind… someone else, to be specific. She heard a rumor that Jhonen had been planning to take her on a surprise date, but cancelled, which made Bridgette's life a whole lot easier. Free from the potential burden of having to ward her over-eager boyfriend off, she now looked at her closet for the most overtly sexual thing she could find. She decided on a Catholic-school girl's type of attire, complete with the extremely revealing skirt and high stockings. While she was still trying to convince herself she hated Brittney, wanted her to die, and had gained no enjoyment from what Brittney did to her, it was apparent that, at the very least, she wanted the other girl to find her sexy.

Bridgette entered her bathroom and put on stuff like makeup, mascara, etc. once again things she didn't normally use. When she walked downstairs; however, she was quickly noticed by Ronnie.

"Spending the night at Jhonen's?" Ronnie asked, sounding bored.

"Um…" Bridgette began, yet it seemed like the instant Bridgette hesitated, Ronnie kind of clued in.

"It's a girl, isn't it?"

"What is?"

"The person you're having an affair with. It's a girl, isn't it?"

Bridgette nodded, "How did you figure it out?"

"I know what the signs of someone having an affair are," Ronnie said, "You hesitating kind of sealed the deal for me. As for it being a girl, that was just a hunch."

"Are you… mad?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm not angry… it's your choice, and you can do what you want, but if you ask me, it's wrong," Ronnie answered.

"Wait a minute…" Bridgette said, "How can you say it was wrong when you were the one who tried to steal Jhonen from me when we first met."

"Well, that's different, that was just a little hookup, not a lasting relationship, and besides, I wasn't trying to steal him, I only wanted to share. And speaking of that night, whatever happened to that pineapple?"

Bridgette said she didn't know what Ronnie was talking about, so she decided to get back on the original subject.

"I am a little bit curious though," Ronnie continued, "What's this girl like?"

Bridgette began to describe her physically; dark brown hair, brown eyes, a little bit taller than Bridgette, etc. when Ronnie said that really wasn't what she meant. Bridgette tried describing her personality, interests, hobbies, and idiosyncrasies, but came to realize she really didn't know anything about her, other than that she seemed like a nice person until she suddenly turned into a rapist.

"I… don't really know much about her," Bridgette said.

"Okay then," Ronnie said, "So let me get this straight, you're sacrificing a wonderful long-term relationship with Jhonen for some girl you barely know."

"It's not quite like that," Bridgette protested, "She's forcing me too."

"She's forcing you?" Ronnie said, "I doubt that. She might be persuading or even coercing you into doing this, but if you were actually being forced, as in you had no other choice without putting yourself or your loved ones in serious danger, I don't think you'd be going over there, I think you'd be calling the cops. But as I said earlier, it's your choice, and I'm not going to tell Jhonen and Arianna about it, just… think."

Ronnie left her daughter with those words, and then went back to doing whatever she was doing before.

_She's just trying to sound profound, _Bridgette thought, _what the fuck does she know?_

_Wait a second; _Bridgette thought again, _she's right. I'm cheating on Jhonen with some horrible bitch… I should be ashamed about this._

_Why, _her other conscious wondered, _isn't life about taking risks and trying new things? What if you find out that you'd rathe__**r **__be with Brittney than Jhonen? Wouldn't you want to find out about it?_

_The ends don't justify the means, _her 'good conscious' said, _just because you might end up happy doesn't justify what you're doing._

_Sometimes you have to do unethical things in life, you might end up better for it in the long run. You can say the ends don't justify the means, but that isn't necessarily true, _her 'bad conscious,' well, it wasn't really a bad conscious, more just amoral, said.

"I need to stop talking to myself," Bridgette concluded. She went into the kitchen, and got out her old box of anti-depressants. She had tried to stop taking anti-depressants, especially since she started dating Jhonen, but she felt she needed one or two at the moment.

**At Brittney's House**

Brittney's house was probably close enough to walk, but it was a warm day and Bridgette didn't want the aesthetics that she worked so hard for to get damaged already, so she called a cab and asked the cab driver to take her to her destination (she gave the proper remuneration, of course.) She arrived at Brittney's house, and rang the doorbell, expecting to see Brittney's foster parents. Nope, instead the only one there was Brittney, dressed in white, revealing lingerie, specifically the kind that 16 year olds probably shouldn't wear.

"You're… early," Brittney said.

"Where are your foster parents?"

"They're out… somewhere," Brittney replied, "So, why don't you sit down somewhere and make yourself comfortable."

Bridgette wasn't amused, "Let's just get this over with."

Brittney sighed, "Alright then, meet me upstairs. Wait… do you want something to eat first?"

Bridgette glared at her, and Brittney got the message. She let Bridgette go into Brittney's room first, and then followed her, where they would soon begin their passionate lovemaking.

Brittney's style tended to vary. She could be extremely forceful and aggressive, or very soft and gentle, and there didn't seem to be much of a middle ground. Still, she made it pretty clear to Bridgette that she was the dominant one, and that whatever she wanted to happen between the two of them in bed was going to happen. Bridgette mostly just went along with it; her mind and body alike were still relatively torn between wanting Brittney and wanting to repeatedly stab her in the esophagus. So, they mostly ended up somewhere in the middle, gaining intense pleasure from her ordeals but not really wanting to fully immerse herself in it, or even admit it to herself; and the fact that Brittney could be kind of a bitch sometimes probably didn't help. To be fair, Brittney was generally more gentle and compassionate with Bridgette than she was during the party rape the previous week, but Bridgette wasn't sure if that was because Brittney wasn't as drunk and desperate, if Bridgette herself was simply more cooperative, or if it was for some other, obscure reason that the blonde hadn't even considered.

"So, how was that?" Brittney asked, "Better than the first time, no? I think I'm starting to get the hang of lesbian sex."

"Yes," Bridgette said, panting. She had to admit, Brittney was pretty damn good, especially for someone who, according to their claims, had only had sex with another woman twice, "But I don't think we can keep doing this."

"Well, why not?" Brittney asked, looking a little bit angry.

"Because I have a boyfriend," Bridgette said, "We've been dating for a long time, and we have no intention of breaking up."

"Well, maybe I can convince you otherwise," Brittney said.

"Not likely," Bridgette said, "I mean, your oral sex is better than his, but relationships are about more than who's the best pussy eater. They're about friendship, trust, commitment, understanding, all that stuff."

"Oh," Brittney said, trying to remain cordial, "Well, can you at least stay the night?"

"I don't see the harm in that," Bridgette said.

While Bridgette fell asleep fairly quickly, and very early, that night, Brittney could only lie awake. Her mind was racing, thinking of the potential ways she could get rid of Bridgette's boyfriend. She thought of finding a way to break them up, but considering that this wasn't a chick flick, she knew that wouldn't work. Spreading a typical high school rumor may get people to gossip about them, but it wouldn't be enough to break them up. And trying to spread something major (such as, Bridgette's boyfriend funded Al Qaeda,) would obviously be futile, as while high school students could be petty and self-righteous, they generally weren't stupid and tended not to believe such outlandish claims. She could try to start a fight between them but those don't tend to work, also, doing that would make her come off as a bit of a piece of shit, not that she really cared about that. She thought about other ways, but none of them really came to mind as being overly successful in the past. She even briefly thought of initiating a three-way relationship between herself, Bridgette, and Bridgette's current flame, but quickly put that out of her mind. She didn't want to share _her _Bridgette with some guy. So Brittney continued to think, of ways, both old and used, and new and creative, but all of them, even if they could successfully end up separating the two, would have a better chance of alienating Bridgette from Brittney, not bring her to her. Well, there was one absolute, sure-fire way to get rid of him, and it would be pretty easy to make sure she got her dream-girl after that, but…

A thought suddenly occurred to Brittney: she never actually asked Bridgette who her boyfriend was. She tried to wake Bridgette up, but it seemed it didn't matter how hard she shook her or how loudly she yelled, Bridgette would only wake up for a brief moment, mumble a little bit to herself, and then quickly fall back to sleep like a fucking dork. Frustrated, Brittney slammed her first into the bed, than covered her head with a pillow in an attempt to get a little bit of shut-eye herself.

**Time: 7 June 2008**

Andrew pled guilty to charges of aggravated assault and battery, among other minor charges, and received 3 years in prison. It was a fairly lenient sentence, and had Andrew killed someone in the process of his violent outburst, the sentence probably would've been a hell of a lot worse.

**Time: 9 June 2008**

Courtney was walking home from school, expecting to see Duncan later in the day. However, when she got home, her mom was waiting for her in the living room, along with a man she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Hi dad," Courtney said sheepishly.

"Courtney, sit down," Cecilia (Courtney's mother,) said, "We have to talk."

_Wonderful, _Courtney thought, _the talk. The last two times she needed to talk to me, it was because she smelled weed in my bag. The time before that it was, 'the talk.' You know; that one. Never mind I was already 14 at the time so it really wasn't of much help._

"What's happening to your life, Courtney," Cecilia asked.

"What do you mean?" Courtney asked. Well, she had a pretty good notion of what Cecilia meant, but she wanted to hear her mother explain it.

"You've changed, a lot," Cecilia said, "I mean, you're still getting decent grades, which I'm very proud of you for, don't get me wrong, but you're not really connecting with me anymore, you've started smoking, you're spending a lot of time with Duncan and Lindsay and whoever else, and now I hear you're going on some month-long trip to Europe, which is cool, but the people you're going with… Courtney, what happened? You used to be such a sweet little kid."

"Mom, I'm 16, I'm growing up," Courtney said.

"But it's more than that," Cecilia said, "And I don't like it. I think its Duncan's fault, that guy has brainwashed you."

"Brainwashed? Mom, I'm going to be an adult very soon, I'm going to have some friends and boyfriends you don't like. Besides, I wouldn't let any person just control me like that. As for the personality change, I'm sure you don't act the same way you did when you were a teenager, mom. And why is this suddenly such a concern to you anyways?"

"Because of me," John, Courtney's father, interjected, "I was worried about you as well, some of the friends you have, your decisions, the countless situations your mother has found where she you came home smelling like marijuana or when she found weed or cigarettes in your bag. I don't think its Duncan though… I've met the guy, total douchebag, but basically harmless. It's her friends, I think are the problem. Courtney, people like Lindsay, or Gwen, or Heather… they might seem like nice people, and in a way I'm glad you aren't trying to kill each other like you were 2 years ago, but they are a disaster waiting to happen."

"And why do you care all of a sudden?" Courtney asked, "You haven't lived here since I was 6, hell, I don't think I've seen you at all in over a year."

"But you're still my daughter," John said, "Listen, Cecilia and I just want what's best for you."

"No you don't. You want what's best for you." Courtney answered, and then promptly got up, left her parents sitting dumbfoundingly on the couches, put her shoes on and slammed the front door closed; leaving her angry yet bewildered parents behind her as she walked/ran to Duncan's apartment.

"What's up?" Duncan asked.

"My parents being assholes," Courtney replied, "My dad just shows up right the hell out of nowhere, him and my mom are like, lecturing me on being a 'different person,' not 'connecting with them,' and 'losing my way,' and all that shit… what did you do to your hair?" Courtney asked, suddenly losing her train of thought.

"Well, I shaved it," Duncan said.

"You shaved it because Lindsay said it looked dated, didn't you?"

"No… yes," Duncan admitted ashamedly.

"Whatever," Courtney said, "So yeah, parents… being dicks…"

"Um… well, I've already given you the offer that you can stay full-time with me."

"Thanks, but I don't think I'm ready yet," Courtney said, "I'm not just going to cut ties with my parents just because they're being a bunch of dicks."

"Suit yourself," Duncan said, "But you do planning on moving in eventually, right?"

"Of course," Courtney said, "Just not now." Courtney and Duncan sat in peace and silence for a little bit, until Courtney asked, "Do you ever miss your sister?"

"I guess," Duncan said, "I mean, we were never super close… but on the other hand we didn't really fight a hell of a lot either. But I guess I just miss having someone to talk to. I mean, I know it's redundant, but living alone is kind of lonely."

"Well, you still have me," Courtney said.

Duncan thought about pointing out that she still doesn't actually live with him, but eventually, the only thing that came out was an incredibly corny, "Yeah."

"You're so fucking corny," Courtney said, and pulled herself towards him for a kiss. Duncan reached for her pants and began to take them off, when Courtney stopped him.

"Wait," Courtney said, "I want to go out first tonight."

"Really?" Duncan asked.

"Don't worry, I promise it'll be worth the wait."

Duncan still didn't look convinced, so Courtney tried a slightly different approach.

"Okay, if we can go to a buffet this evening, than we can have a little contest tonight?"

"What kind of contest."

"Simple, whoever lasts the longest in bed, the other person has to be their sex slave for the next month."

Duncan thought for a second, trying to make it look like a difficult decision, but his mind was made up by this point, "Alright then, we have a deal," Duncan announced, first kissing Courtney, and then adding, "I'm so going to enjoy making you my bitch for the next month."

"Keep telling yourself that," Courtney replied with a smile, as the two walked out the front door of Duncan's apartment, momentarily forgetting their troubles for what they hoped to be a special night.

As they were walking away, Cindy, with two female friends, was looking on from outside the window, hiding so they wouldn't see them. When the couple left, Cindy began talking again.

"Don't worry," she said, "We'll get him soon enough."

"What about her?" one of the other girls asked.

"Maybe her as well, but him first," Cindy said, with a devious smile on spread across her face.

**A/N: Well, that's it for now. Anyways, I'm once again sorry about the slow update time, but my life has been fucking hectic for the last little while… I'm going to try to get back into a more regular schedule of once every two weeks, but I can't make any promises.**

**Also, when you're reviewing, please don't be afraid to criticize me. Honestly, while I appreciate the praise, I actually think criticism is much more useful for me, it not only helps me improve my writing style, but it gives me a better indication of what the fans want. Just please, if you're going to be a critic, please refrain from personal, ad hominem attacks. Those will get you blocked, but simple criticism about the story, even if I think you're completely full of shit, and/or even if you have nothing positive to say about my writing (i.e. flaming) will be allowed (although it won't necessarily be taken seriously.)**

**Oh yeah, and I will get to the Europe Trip at some point, hopefully within Chapter 40, but if not, I will get to it eventually.**

**One more thing, Chapter 40 will re-introduce two characters who haven't been seen in quite a while; and by that I mean over ten chapters. Have fun guessing! **


	40. XL: Take Off

**Chapter 40**

**Take Off**

**A/N: Okay, I know y'all are tired of me making excuses for not updating faster, but this time I actually have a legitimate reason: these past 3 months for me have been very interesting. Firstly, on October 15, my laptop decided that it didn't want to co-operate and broke down. Apparently it was damaged beyond repair so I couldn't begin working on the story again until I got a new one, which was about a month and a half later. A lot of other stuff happened over that time, including the fact that my girlfriend, who I'd been seeing for 7 months, dumped me over a Facebook message. As you can imagine, I was pretty pissed off. **

**What else happened during my leave of absence? Well, I broke my humorous (and it wasn't very funny,) hooked up with a crackwhore, tried shrooms, got my driver's licence and my bike licence, and, most amazingly, I started facing to the left. So, as you can imagine, not a lot of time for me to work on a fanfic. **

**Time: 11 June 2008**

It was late at night, and Bridgette and Brittney were at it again, this time at Bridgette's place. After well over half an hour of foreplay and pussy licking, Brittney got out her "toy," also known as her strap-on dildo, and used it to fuck Bridgette. She admitted that she'd never used it before, and while her gyrations were a little bit jerky and not the most fluid thing ever, it was still much better than Jhonen's first time. Unbeknownst to both girls, they had an audience.

"Look at them," Arianna said, "Isn't that pretty fucking sexy?"

"You know Bridgette's cheating on your son, right?" Ronnie replied.

"Yeah, but who cares? I certainly don't," Arianna said, "Jhonen can worry about his girlfriend later, right now I want to watch some steaming hot teenage lesbian sex."

Ronnie sighed, "Ari, we had plans to go out tonight, and we can't do that if you're just going to watch Bridgette bone this chick all night. If you want to watch sex, we can go to a strip club after we eat. Or we can go to a bar and pick up a few girls. Whatever you want is fine, but let's just go!"

"Alright, fine," Arianna said, "But we better be doing something really fun tonight."

"Don't worry, we will be," Ronnie answered. After a momentary pause, she then said, "I'm surprised they never heard us, considering how loud we've been speaking; especially you, Ari."

As Ronnie began to walk away; however, she noticed Arianna still sitting there, "What are you doing?" she asked, "I thought you said we could leave now."

"I really want to grab that girl's ass," Arianna said, referring to Brittney, "she has a tight fucking ass. I bet she'd scream too."

"I really hate you sometimes," Ronnie answered angrily. After seeing the look on her girlfriend's face, Arianna decided it was time to leave.

**Time: 15 June 2008**

Ace and Micah officially announced that they were getting married, and that Micah and Damien would be moving in; to Gwen, Rudy and Heather. None of them were very happy about this, especially Heather, who didn't want to have to deal with Micah or her little brother Damien ever again. But eventually she and the others realized that fighting this was pretty much futile, and begrudgingly recognized that they weren't going to change anything, and that they'd just have to make the best of it.

**Time: 17 June 2008**

A carnival popped up near the Morrow house. It was one of those ones you find that will be there for about 1 month and isn't particularly high quality, but it seemed fun enough, so Gwen decided to check it out. She didn't want to go alone, but Heather adamantly refused to go, listing several reasons which ranged from half-true (she needed to study for exams,) to irrelevant (germs,) to complete and utter bullshit. So Gwen brought Bridgette along with her instead.

In hindsight, it was kind of unnecessary. Not because of anything Bridgette did, but because Gwen was distracted in the first 10 minutes by a sign hidden in a shady corner of the parking lot in which the carnival took place in. It read: "Psychic Haley Tells your Present." Considering it arguably the most absurd phrase she's ever seen, Gwen had to check it out, if for no other reason than morbid fascination. Of course, she ended up ditching Bridgette in the process.

Gwen saw a little purple tent adjacent to the sign, and, assuming this was the set-up of "Psychic Haley," she walked inside, and saw a woman sitting behind a desk with a crystal ball in front of it. She was wearing long purple robes, and had an obnoxious smile on her face.

"Hi," Gwen said.

"Hello," the woman answered. Gwen sat down on the chair which was placed on the other side of the near side of the desk.

"Are you Psychic Haley?" Gwen asked.

"Just Haley is fine," the woman said, "Are you here for me to tell your present?"

"Yeah, about that," Gwen said, "I have a question: how exactly are you supposed to tell my present? I mean, telling my future at least logically makes sense, even if it's impossible. But telling me my present doesn't make any sense. I know what's happening right now, why do I need someone to tell it for me? And if you meant the present of the world in general, than I could just go on the internet and look it up; unless, of course, by "telling the present" you meant telling what I'm going to get for Christmas."

"No, it isn't that," Haley said, "I can explain it to you…"

"That'd be great," Gwen said.

"For $400."

"$400? That's highway robbery!" Gwen complained.

"Listen, I have to make a living somehow, and the last time I had a normal job… let's just say it didn't end too well. So, do you want your present told to you or not?"

Gwen thought for a moment. While $400 was a lot of money, it was possible that this woman would have something very interesting to say. Something that she had perhaps never heard of before. Maybe it would even give her a new perspective on life? Of course, this was all idealistic fluffy-talk, and Gwen wasn't really known as an idealist, but perhaps she could allow herself to indulge on her fantasies this once. Besides, things had been going pretty good for her lately, why would her fortunes change now?

"Alright, fine," Gwen said. She pulled out her wallet and handed the lady 4 $100 bills.

"Usually I don't accept hundreds, but I can see that's all you have, so I'll make an exception. But if these are counterfeit… well, let's just say I have my ways of dealing with people who pull that crap."

"I swear on my life they aren't," Gwen said.

"And you appear to be telling the truth," Haley responded after examining the bills. "Now, back to your question, how exactly do you 'tell the present?' Well, that's essentially my way of saying that, while I have no way to be able to predict the future, because as you mentioned earlier, that is impossible, what I can do is tell you what your life, or anyone's life for that matter, would be like right now if something in their past had gone differently. In other words, I can tell you you're alternate present, or 'what might have been'."

"Um… okay, how exactly do you do that?"

"Well hey, there's a reason they call me 'Psychic' Haley. If I told you my modus operandi, I wouldn't be much of a psychic, now would I?"

"Fair enough," Gwen said.

"But if you're confused, why don't I give you an example to help clear your mind."

"Alright," Gwen replied.

"In Super Bowl XLI, the Indianapolis Colts defeated the Chicago Bears 29-17."

"Ah yes, that super bowl," Gwen replied, "My friend Bridgette's a huge Colts fan, so you can imagine she was pretty happy about that."

"Well, good for her," Haley said, "Now, what happens if Peyton Manning is hurt for the game and can't play, and Jim Sorgi has to start instead?"

"I'm guessing the Bears kick ass," Gwen said, "That would've pissed off my friends. Bridgette had a $250 bet on the Colts and then my other friend Lindsay had a $700 bet on the Colts so if they had lost it wouldn't have been pretty to watch. But…"

"Gwen," Haley interrupted.

"Yes?"

"You're rambling," Haley said.

"Sorry," Gwen replied, but then it hit her, "Wait a minute; I never told you my name."

"Psychic," Haley said, "Anyways, yes, the Bears to kick ass, 24-10 to be exact. But any monkey could figure that part out. The weird part is this: if the Colts don't win Super Bowl XLI, then the Patriots don't believe they need an extremely high powered offense to win the Super Bowl, and therefore, don't go out and get Wes Welker and Randy Moss. However, this causes them to finish with a pedestrian 11-5 record and not make it to Super Bowl XLII. Furthermore, a Super Bowl victory gives Rex Grossman confidence and he begins to play better, defeating the Packers and Giants on the way to the Bears second consecutive Super Bowl appearance before losing to the Tennessee Titans in Super Bowl XLII. So, in this universe, instead of the Manning brothers with Super Bowl rings, we have Rex Grossman and Vince Young."

"That's actually pretty cool," Gwen said earnestly, "Can you do it with stuff that, y'know, matters a little bit more than NFL football."

"Hey, I'll have you know that NFL football is extremely important," Haley answered. Gwen responded by staring her down.

"Alright fine," Haley said, "Ask what you want to know, and the crystal ball will tell you what could've been." She pulled out a pair of goggles, "These are hooked up to the crystal ball. They'll give you a clearer view of what's inside the ball if you put them on. Trust me, it looks like a giant screen, but it's not so close to your eyes that it's uncomfortable."

"What can I ask?"

"Ask anything you want. You can ask a strictly personal question, or you can ask a question about something more global. It can be silly or serious. The ball is aware of every human being whose name has ever been written down somewhere, so it's knowledge base, while not infinite, it is pretty extensive. So ask away."

"Um…" Gwen said, "What would my life be like if Heather and I had stayed enemies, and hadn't made up."

"Interesting question," Haley said, "Why don't you take a look?"

Gwen put on the goggles, and waited as the screen focused. She saw herself sitting in the hallway, working on something. Upon closer examination, it was a drawing.

_Okay, nothing that unusual here, _Gwen said, _I sometimes need some alone time to draw. Doing it at school is a little out of the ordinary, but nothing that strange._

However, the drawing was a rather gory scene of Gwen murdering several girls via a guillotine. She'd never been averse to drawing gory scenes in the past, but it was the way it was set up that surprised her. Three girls were there, all tied up with the word "slut" written in tape over their mouths, unable to move as Gwen pulled the lever which would sentence them to their death. There was an unidentified body on the ground in front of them, implying that these girls weren't the first and wouldn't be the last. The most disturbing part: even in Gwen's cartoony art style, the girls were recognizably Heather, Courtney, and… Lindsay?

Sure enough, all three girls in the picture walked by the hallway, and saw Gwen sitting there.

"Hey Emo," Heather said, "What's the drawing of?"

"Fuck off, Heather," Gwen said.

"Let me see, Gwennie," Heather said.

"If you don't let us see that picture, I will break your fucking nose," Courtney threatened.

_Don't do it, _real life Gwen whispered to her virtual counterpart. Of course, she had no control over AU-Gwen's actions, and she reluctantly handed the drawing over to Heather.

Heather looked at the drawing for a moment, and then kicked Gwen in the shins. Gwen was about to react, but then Courtney picked her up and slammed her against the lockers.

"Please… stop," Gwen said, but they wouldn't stop. While Lindsay stood there uncomfortably and looked at her finger nails, Heather and Courtney continued to beat up Gwen and tear pieces of her clothes, until Gwen's "guardian angel" showed up.

"Hey, ladies," Duncan announced, "Stop attacking my girlfriend."

_Ew, _real life Gwen thought.

"C'mon Heather," Duncan said, "We both know what happened last time you didn't listen to me," he added with a devious smirk on his face. Apparently, however, that was enough to get the girls to stop assaulting Gwen and leave. As Courtney was walking past Duncan, however…

"See you tonight," she whispered in his hear.

"You know it, babe," he said, and lightly smacked her ass.

After the girls left, Duncan helped Gwen up.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yes," she said, "What did Courtney tell you?"

"Nothing," Duncan said, "We were just talking."

Gwen didn't say anything, so Duncan continued, "Don't worry about her. You know I love you."

"I love you too," Gwen added, and the two of them kissed, before the screen faded to black and Real-life Gwen took off the goggles. She sat there in silence, absorbing everything she just saw.

"So, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Well, it was certainly interesting, to say the least." Gwen said, "Seriously, Duncan?"

"I thought you and Duncan are friends," Haley said.

"How did you…" Gwen started, then remembered who she was talking to, "Never mind. Yes, Duncan and I are friends. He's a great friend, but a terrible boyfriend. We dated back in eighth grade and it was a disaster. I guess he's changed a little bit since then, but a relationship between the two of us still probably wouldn't end well, as we saw in the crystal ball."

"But that Gwen wasn't the same as the Gwen I'm talking to right now."

"That is true," Gwen said, "That Gwen was kind of a pushover."

"But is that really all that different from the real you?"

"Well… yes," Gwen said, "I mean, I might not be the most confrontational person in the world, but I know how to stand up for myself."

"If you say so," Haley said, "Do you want to see something else. I usually limit it to 1 question per visit, but it appears we're having a slow day today, so you can have another one if you want."

"I think I've seen enough," Gwen said.

"Okay, but any time you want to come back, you're free to do so. And since you already paid the $400, you don't have to pay again."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Well, I'm supposed to charge an additional $100 per visit but I really like you, so if you can introduce me to some of your friends, I'll let you come back for free."

"Cool," Gwen said.

"I'll be at this location until the end of August," Haley said, "But why don't I give you my business card anyways, just in case you want to contact me or something." Haley then pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Gwen.

"Haley Burress… why does that name sound familiar?"

Haley smiled, "You're friends with Lindsay Cunningham."

"Yes."

"And you know that Lindsay's father owned Cunningham Corp."

"What's your point?"

"Well, after your mom died, James hired me as the new secretary, which he apparently took as licence to sexually assault me whenever he wanted to."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I bit the bastard's left nut off before his wife popped a cap in his ass."

"Oh…"

"Apologies if that got a little bit graphic. I just think that man is the lowest of the low."

Gwen left the little tent, and bumped into Bridgette and Brittney immediately.

"Oh hey Gwen," Bridgette said, "Where have you been?"

"You don't want to know," was all Gwen could say.

"Right… anyways, you know Brittney Vole, right? She apparently got a job here."

"A little short on cash at the moment," Brittney said, "But whatever."

"Do you have the time?" Gwen asked."

"Yeah, its 10 pm," Brittney said, "Bridgette and I were just heading home."

"Brittney's giving me a ride." Bridgette said.

"Indeed I am," Brittney replied.

"I guess I should probably head home to." Gwen said.

**Time: 26 June 2008**

Exams were over and all actual schoolwork was completed for the Grade 10 students at Ryan Leaf High, meaning they were now free for the next 2 months. Of course, there was the European venture which was coming up for 17 of the students, but they wouldn't leave until July 9. So for the next two weeks, they were essentially free to do whatever they want, and Gwen, Heather and Bridgette knew exactly how they were going to celebrate. They knew that Courtney had just bought a metric-fuck-ton of Purple Kush, meaning that the girls were going to celebrate by getting stoned off their asses.

"Are your parents' home right now?" Bridgette asked Courtney.

"No, but it's still better if we don't smoke inside the house," Courtney said, "While weed doesn't have as strong a smell as cigarettes, it'll still be noticeable, and I'll still be in deep shit."

The quartet went outside, and Courtney was carrying with her a bright red bong, one which looked slightly familiar.

"Hey, isn't that Lindsay's bong?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah," Courtney said, "But she's obviously not using it right now, so what's the harm?"

"Well, it is kind of… disrespectful," Heather said.

"Hey, I'm sure she would use Izzy's bong if she was in a coma."

"Fine, but you better not batch it," Bridgette said.

"Wouldn't dream of it. You can't smoke anything except straight weed from this beauty. Speaking of straight weed… does anyone have any?"

"You mean you didn't bring any yourself?"

"I brought the bong?"

"Which isn't yours."

"Still going on about that," Courtney said, "Well, I don't have any Kush, what do you want me to do?"

"I picked up a quarter ounce today," Bridgette said.

"Do you want to smoke all of it?" Courtney asked.

"There's 4 of us; we probably won't need all of it."

"Anyone else want to pitch?"

"I think I have a little bit left over from the other day," Gwen said.

"Good," Courtney said, and packed the bowl. "Now, I get first hit."

"No you don't," Gwen said, "It's mostly Bridgette's weed, so she should get first hit."

"Fine," Courtney agreed, and handed the bong over to Bridgette.

After a few bowls, and Courtney bringing out some food, Courtney heard a loud crash coming from her driveway.

"I better go check what that noise is," Courtney told the other girls. Soon enough, they heard shouting from the front of the house: "Izzy, what the fuck are you doing!?"

Izzy had, for whatever reason, driven her motorcycle straight into the wooden fence which divided Courtney's front yard from her backyard, and bailed shortly before the bike actually crashed. Courtney, despite her anger, was at least happy that Izzy didn't crash into the fence dividing her house from her neighbour's, so at least she didn't have two angry homeowners to deal with.

"Oh hey Courtney," Izzy said, dusting herself off as she got up.

"You know you're going to have to fix that, right?"

"Fix what?"

"The fucking fence."

"Don't worry, I'll tell your mom she can blow me."

"Izzy!"

"Any of you guys got rolling papers?" Izzy had pushed the knocked over fence out of her way and was now in the back talking to the other girls.

"Courtney is using Lindsay's bong," Gwen said.

"Seriously? Awesome, I've been looking for papers all day. I even asked this one random construction worker I've never even met before. He looked at me like he'd just seen a space mutant and then grabbed my ass. It was really strange, but kind of fun."

"Indeed," Bridgette said.

Izzy began packing her weed in the bowl of the bong, and put a little tobacco in as well.

"Lindsay's going to flip at you if you popper-ize that," Gwen said.

"Lindsay can go to hell," Izzy said.

"Aw, and I thought you two were friends now," Courtney and Bridgette teased.

"Not really," Izzy said, "She still cruelly dumped me. We just happen to have most of the same friends." He

"Didn't you tell Trent you dumped her?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, well, I lied," Izzy said, "In case you haven't noticed, I do that a lot."

"Bitch, that's not a good thing," Gwen said.

"Well fuck you too," Izzy said.

"Comeback of the millennia, right here," Heather teased.

"Douchebags," Izzy complained.

"Yeah, okay Izzy, I know your feelings are hurt, but that doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch about it," Courtney smiled and laughed.

"You are such a twat," Bridgette whispered."

"Totally worth it though, did you see the look on her face?" Courtney whispered back.

"Anyways," Courtney started, "Anyone want to hear a story about Duncan and me?"

"Yay, story time," Izzy said, "Is it the one where he got raped by a cactus?"

"I… don't recall that ever happening."

"It happened in Izzy-world, just leave it at that." Gwen said.

"Right…" Courtney said, "Anyways, no, it has nothing to do with cacti. Although depending on how you look at it, you could say it has something to do with rape."

Nobody said anything, so Courtney continued.

"Well, about 2 weeks ago Duncan and I had a bet going. We had a bet during sex that whoever came first would have to be the other person's sex slave for a month."

"And I'm guessing you won," Gwen said.

"You guessed correctly," Courtney said.

"Duncan really doesn't have the best endurance," Gwen continued, "Although he's better than some of the guys I've fucked."

"Gwen, I like how nonchalantly you state that," Courtney said, "Anyways, you can probably imagine that it's been pretty fun."

"Do you have any… y'know… details?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, alright," Courtney said, "But you can't say shit about it to anyone else, alright? Izzy, that means you."

"Why am I getting singled out?"

"Because I know Gwen and Bridgette won't say anything. And Heather only blabs if she hates your guts."

"Or if you offered her enough cash," Gwen said, an action which received a punch in the arm from Heather.

"True, but I don't think there are too many people willing to part with $1000 to learn a story about my sex life. Izzy, on the other hand, just blurts out the first thing that comes to her head when she's bored. So Izzy, if you like the current placement of your head and do not wish to have it roughly jammed up your ass, you won't repeat a fucking word of what I'm about to say, capice?"

Izzy nodded.

"I'm dead serious about that, if you say a goddamn word…"

"Courtney!" Gwen interrupted, "Less talking about what you're going to do to Izzy, more talking about what you already did to Duncan."

"Right," Courtney said, "So anyways… oh you have got to be kidding me."

The other girls turned around and saw Duncan walking towards them.

"What the fuck happened to your fence?" Duncan asked.

"Ask Izzy," Courtney said.

"I crashed my bike into it."

"Why?"

"I was trying to do a 360. It didn't work."

"Well, no shit. Anyways, Courtney, do you have chops?"

"No."

"Know anyone who does?"

"Bridgette does."

"I'm a little short right now," Bridgette said, "I think Tyler might have some."

"Since when does Tyler sell weed?"

"Apparently he's in debt to someone."

"Well, okay, but I don't want any of Tyler's weed."

"Apparently it's good stuff."

"Yeah, but it's fucking Tyler. I don't want to give Tyler any of my hard-earned money. Bridge, are you sure you can't sell anything? How much do you have left?"

"I have like, 4 grams left."

"I only need a half-quad," Duncan said.

**(A/N: Half-quad= half of a quarter of an ounce, or 3.5 grams.)**

"But that'll leave me almost completely dry."

"Bridgette, stop being a bitch and give him the fucking weed."

After Bridgette and Duncan exchanged goods, Courtney, while not explicitly saying she wanted Duncan gone, motioned for him to leave, and eventually he did.

"So, are you going to get back to what you were talking about before Duncan showed up?" Heather asked.

"Oh yeah, that… well, this one time him and I went to Don's. There was this cowboy guy there, an older guy but still pretty hot, who was trying to flirt with Duncan and whatnot. So…"

"You didn't!" Izzy yelled.

"Yup, I got him to fuck Duncan. Holy crap he was big… I kind of felt bad for Duncan a little bit after, even if it was really hot."

"Why would you feel bad for him? Isn't Duncan bi?" Izzy asked.

"Wait, Duncan's bi?" Bridgette said incredulously, "Seriously? No one ever told me that."

"Well, he would describe himself as 'open-minded,' but that's just a fancy way of saying 'likes dick.' But I felt bad for him because the guy was really rough, and didn't use lube or anything like that."

"That just sounds hot," Izzy said.

"It was… raw," Courtney said.

"And you watched the entire thing?" Heather asked.

"I watched at first. Then I got my strap-on out."

The other girls oohed.

"What else you got? I mean, that can't possibly be your best one; any situations with other women?" Heather asked.

"Of course," Courtney answered, "I wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"Any… particular girls?" Gwen asked.

"I could name a few names," Courtney said. Then she didn't continue speaking.

"Courtney, I think you forgot the rest of that sentence," Heather said, laughing to herself as she said it.

"What if I don't want to tell you about the rest of the sentence?" Courtney teased.

"Then you'd be a giant asshole," Gwen said.

"And you know what we do with giant assholes, right girls?" Izzy asked.

The other girls just shook their head at Izzy in contempt.

"But seriously though, you got to tell. You can't just bring it up and then not tell the entire story."

"Well, I suppose I can bring up a few names," Courtney said, "Ellen Winslow, for one."

"Well, okay," Gwen said, "Hasn't she basically fucked everyone though? I mean, that's really not much of an accomplishment."

"How about someone who goes to our school?" Bridgette said.

"As a matter of fact, there were actually 5 who go to our school; Katie Hawk, Leshawna Evans, Sierra Diamond, Natalie McGrady, and Beth Page."

If any of the other girls were drinking something, they would've spat it out. "Beth Page!?" Gwen yelled, "Are you kidding me?"

"What? Like every person you've ever hooked up with has been super attractive," Courtney said facetiously.

"Well no, but Beth? Seriously, you would've been better off hooking up with a fire hydrant. It's not just that she's ugly, it's that she's boring and creepy."

"How can you be boring and creepy?"

"Simple," Heather said, "You have no personality outside of stalking the people you want to bang; which is pretty much exactly what Beth is. And Duncan seriously tapped that?"

"Well, no, Duncan bailed. It was just me this time."

"And how was it?"

Courtney paused for a moment… "It sucked. That's really the first time I'd ever had lesbian sex that I didn't like."

Immediately the other girls started laughing. Courtney sat there at first, looking embarrassed, but then realized it was, in fact, pretty funny, and joined in the laughter.

"So, anyone else we might now?"

"I don't suppose you know who Caitlyn Phoenix is?"

"No… not really," Bridgette replied. However, about 30 seconds later, it hit her: "Isn't Lindsay's girlfriend named Sarah Phoenix?"

"I thought Lindsay's girlfriend was Eva Kovalevsky," Izzy said.

"That's Lindsay's other girlfriend."

"That's weird."

"It's like a 3-way thing."

"That's hot."

Bridgette sighed, "Anyways, so if Sarah is Lindsay's chick, then Caitlyn must be… so, you're still doing the MILF thing?"

"Yup," Courtney said proudly, "Haven't fucked your mom yet, but I figure it's only a matter of time."

Bridgette glared caustically at Courtney, who gave Bridgette the biggest shitface smile she could muster.

"Heather, I haven't gotten your mom either."

"That's because my mom's dead, idiot."

"Oh… right," Courtney said, "And now I feel awkward."

The girls all sat there for a moment in awkward silence, until Gwen's phone rang.

"Hello? Gwen asked.

"Hi Gwen," the person on the other line said, "It's Tyler."

"Hi Tyler," Gwen said.

"Do you have any chops?" Tyler asked.

"No, I don't," Gwen said, "And as far as I can tell, no one else does. I thought you were dealing."

"Well, my dealer and I had a bit of a falling out, so now I have to find some other way to pay back Coughlin. Man, he's going to be pissed when he get out of prison."

"Well, good luck with that."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it; easy."

Tyler hung up the phone, and Gwen facepalmed.

"Well, looks like Tyler needs weed as well."

"It's like this whole city's going dry," Heather said, "Maybe we could get some more in downtown St. Louis."

"For all we know, the whole country's gone completely dry," Bridgette said.

"That seems a little unlikely."

"Maybe, but who knows?" Courtney asked, "Who really knows?"

**Time: 30 June 2008**

Lindsay slowly opened one eyelid, then the other. Looking around, she saw that she was in a hospital bed. There was no one else around.

Lindsay got up, trying to remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was that she, Sarah and Eva were arguing about whether or not they should tell Andrew about their relationship. She believed that the final verdict was that someone would say something but… she couldn't remember anything after that.

She assumed she'd been asleep for at least several hours, probably at least a day. She decided to check her cellphone to clarify this, looking around when she couldn't find it at first. She turned the phone on, and looked at the date that was placed on the wallpaper, and… dropped the phone to the floor.

"Fuck me," Lindsay said.

She began to panic. She wasn't quite sure how long she had been unconscious for but that seemed like a very long time. Just to make sure she wasn't freaking out over nothing, she called Gwen.

"Hi Lindsay!" Gwen answered happily, "Haven't heard from you in a while. Is your head okay?"

"My head's fine… I think. But… how long have I been unconscious for?"

"Well, you were checked into the hospital on June 4," Gwen said, "And its June 30 now, so that would be 26 days."

"That's pretty funny Gwen, but seriously, how long have I been out for?" Lindsay said with noticeable fright.

"Lindsay, I'm being dead serious, you've been out for 26 days. I don't know if that's because the doctors drugged you, or if you legitimately were in a comatose state, but that's how long you've been out for."

"Fuck," Lindsay said, "Did I have brain surgery or something?"

"I think so."

"Don't you have to be awake for brain surgery?"

"Apparently not."

"I've missed my exams didn't, I? I can't believe it, I actually worked a little bit in my classes this year and I could've passed all four if I did even okay on my exams. And what about Sarah and Eva? They've probably forgotten about me by this point. They're probably having threesomes with Natalie McGrady now."

"Lindsay, calm the fuck down. Yeah, you missed your exams, but Mary and Ernest have already talked to the school about that. And no, I don't think your lady friends have forgotten you just yet. I'm sure they'll be extremely happy to see you awake again."

"But what if they aren't?"

"Are you sure your head is alright? I don't remember you ever being this paranoid."

Lindsay sighed, "Maybe you're right, maybe I am being a bit paranoid… or maybe, you're in on it with them, and you're defending them to try and cover up the truth!"

Gwen simply shook her head, "I think you should get some more rest, Lindsay. You'll feel better in the morning. And I promise, you won't go back to sleep for another 26 days. Besides, you need to be ready to go by June 9."

"What happens on June 9?" Lindsay asked.

"The European trip, remember?" Gwen said.

"Oh… right, I actually forgot about that."

"Oh, and um… another person is coming who wasn't originally coming."

"And this person is…"

"Brittney Vole."

"Who?"

"The girl who's jaw you broke back in October? Bridgette basically begged for her to come on the trip, and the two girls and Ronnie paid for the plane ticket anyways, so…"

"That's alright, I guess…" Lindsay said, yawning in the process.

"They seem like really good friends now," Gwen said.

"Or more," Lindsay replied.

"Possibly, but I don't think that Bridgette would cheat on Jhonen," Gwen said, "Anyways, as I was saying before, you should probably get some shut eye, so… see ya."

"Easy," Lindsay said, before hanging up the phone and drifting back off to sleep.

**(A/N: Yay! I'm finally past the half-way point of the year. That only took 9 chapters.) **

**Time: 7 July 2008**

The following week after her 4 week long slumber ended was a particularly grueling one for Lindsay Cunningham. She had to take all 3 of her exams during that week, and wasn't released from the hospital until July 6, meaning that she had to make for some very difficult travel arrangement.

However, she was hoping to put that all behind her on July 7. While most of Dramatika knew she had woken up, few had seen her since her near-life threatening injury during her fight against Andrew Phoenix, and that included Eva and Sarah. She was, however, hoping to see most of her friends before leaving for Europe, and a party at Tyler's house that night would be the perfect place to do it. Tyler, it seemed, was basically leaving the doors opened for anyone who wanted to show up, and you could bet your left nut that she and the rest of the girls would.

"Ohmigod its Lindsay," appeared to be the reaction when people saw the blonde chick enter into Tyler's house. For some of them it was dread, but most were happy as fuck to see that she was alright.

"Hey, Lindsay!" Duncan was the first one to shout.

"What happened to your hair?" She asked.

"I shaved it. Looks pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"You look like a wigger," Lindsay said flatly.

"Well, that's a nice thing to say to someone you haven't seen in over a month," Duncan replied. Lindsay responded by wrapping him in a bear hug, and then kissing him on the cheek, "It is nice to see you again, really."

Lindsay went around, saying a hello to a large number of people she hadn't seen in a while. This pretty much continued right into the party's beginning. Soon enough, though, things started to get a bit interesting.

Lindsay met up again with Eva shortly after, and the two shared a quick smooch on the lips before Eva embraced Lindsay in a compressing hug.

"You tell anyone I'm doing this, and I'll punch you in the tits, got it?"

"Understood," Lindsay said, gasping for air when Eva let her out of the hug.

"So, I don't mean to just brush you off like this, but have you seen Sarah?"

"She's at the party; I kind of lost her though," Eva said, "Still, she can't be too far away."

Lindsay and Eva searched around the house for a bit, but unfortunately, they didn't find Sarah. They checked the backyard, and she wasn't there either. The only place left to check were the rooms behind locked doors, but there was a problem with that as well.

"Why would Sarah be there, though?" Eva asked, "She wouldn't cheat on us, would she? That would be the only reason she'd need to be there."

Lindsay said nothing, simply saying "I have a lock pick."

"Yeah, but what happens if we pick the lock for the wrong room, and then walk in on two completely random people having sex. Even if you were in a coma for a month, I don't think they'd be too pleased to be interrupted by you," Eva countered.

"You're right," Lindsay said, "I guess we'll just talk to Sarah the next time we see her."

Meanwhile, Bridgette, who spent most of the early part of the party with Jhonen, was now arranging a rendezvous with Brittney later that night. They got in Brittney's car and headed over to her house.

"So, Jhonen Hodder's your boyfriend?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bridgette said.

"It's a shame; I actually kind of liked him."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see," Brittney said while opening a beer bottle.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to be drinking while driving?"

"Eh, adds to the fun. Just tell me if you see any cops."

They didn't see any, nor did they get in a car accident, and they made it back to Brittney's house safely.

"We have the entire night to ourselves," Brittney said with a sly smile. Bridgette smiled back at her and kissed her on the lips.

Things weren't going quite as well for Gwen and Heather back at Tyler's house though.

At first, the two of them were just sitting on the couch kissing, but then they heard two people approaching who they'd rather not have approach.

"Hello, ladies," one of the two muscular young men said. They sat down on the couch facing opposite the one the girls were sitting on.

"Heather, your boyfriend is here," Gwen teased.

"You know we broke up, like, two years ago, right?" Heather said, "What do you want, Alejandro."

"Justin and I just want to chat," he said.

"Uh-huh, chat," Gwen said, "Well, keep your pants on and we'll be fine."

"So… how have you two been these last few years?" Alejandro opened.

"Alright, I guess" Gwen said.

Heather said nothing.

"Oh come on, Heather, you gotta say something," Justin complained.

"Hey, relax dude," Al said, "If she's not comfortable with saying anything, leave her be. She'll warm up to me, don't worry."

"That's not going to happen, Al."

"First of all, my name's not Al. Secondly, if I remember correctly, you cheated on me, not the other way around."

"Yeah, well, I'm seeing someone now, so if you're trying to make a move…"

"I know about your little attention-seeking thing with Gwen, but…"

"Attention seeking!?"

"Well, yeah. Either that or it's a phase. And before you look at me like I'm some kind of horrible monster, ask yourself: would you really be happy spending your entire life with Gwen?"

Heather, who up until that point was seemingly about ready to tear Al's head from the top of his neck, sat back down, with the will of battle drained out of her after that question.

"Leave," Heather said, "Now."

"Um… I'm not going anywhere," Al said.

"Then we'll go. C'mon Gwen," she picked up her girlfriend and dragged her by her arm to the front porch, leaving Justin and Alejandro sitting on the couch in bewilderment. Justin started texting.

"Dude, what are you doing?"

"I sent that bitch a smiley face," Justin said, "Bitches love smiley faces."

Meanwhile, outside on the porch, Heather was fuming over Alejandro's comments.

"I can't believe he would say something like that! What a fucking asshole! I hope he gets hit by a train on his way home!"

Heather was simply pacing around, apparently unable to do anything but yell and curse Alejandro.

"Why are you letting him bother you so much?" Gwen asked, "Yeah, what he said was pretty douchey, but it's Allie. It's not like Lindsay or one of your close friends said it, he's just some dude who you dated a few years back."

"It's not whose saying it," Heather said, "It's that… it's that…"

Gwen caught on, "It's that you're not sure if you would be happy spending the rest of your life with me."

Heather nodded.

"It's a loaded question, though. I think the reason you're not comfortable with that kind of commitment has a lot more to do with the fact that we're both 16 and we've only been officially dating for 2 months than it does our genders. I mean, I love you, but saying I want us to be together forever is a little extensive at this point."

Heather nodded, "I know. It's pretty easy to rationally justify this, but when you're put on the spot like that… and now that Al got a reaction out of me, he's going to be telling everyone from now on that us dating is just about attention-seeking."

"Honestly, who gives a fuck what he says. He's Alejandro, anyone who believes a goddamn thing he says is even dumber than he is," Gwen said firmly.

Heather just smiled and kissed Gwen on the cheek, "Thanks Gwen. I really needed cheering up."

"We all get down sometimes," Gwen said, "Now, what do you say we ditch this party and go back home, and spend the night to ourselves."

"I like that idea," Heather said, but before they could find their car and leave, they saw Jhonen burst through the front door.

"Have you seen Bridgette anywhere?" He asked.

"No, why," the girls answered simultaneously.

"Well, why do you think I'm asking? Because I can't fucking find her."

"She probably got tired and went home," Heather said, "Have you tried calling her?"

"No…" Jhonen answered meekly, before going back inside, presumably to call his "missing" girlfriend.

"Alright, I think it's time for us to dip," Gwen said, "No wait… I got a text message."

Heather looked over to see what text Gwen got, and laughed, "It's just a smiley face," she said.

"I hate smiley faces," Gwen grumbled, "And it's from Justin? Are you kidding me? Now I really think we need to get out of here."

And leave they did.

But Gwen and Heather weren't the only people not enjoying themselves at Tyler's jam. Lindsay, as a matter of fact, was having a perfectly miserable time, for several reasons. Firstly, she had brought no weed, no booze, and had no money, meaning her resources were pretty limited. She didn't want to stay sober the entire party but there wasn't much she could do. Secondly, she couldn't find Sarah, and was starting to get a little bit nervous. Well, a little nervous was an understatement, she was now absolutely convinced that Sarah was with someone in one of the rooms, and she couldn't bear the suspense any longer. So, Lindsay picked the lock on one of the four rooms upstairs, hoping she would get the right one.

And, not surprisingly, she found Sarah there, on her knees, sucking Tyler's cock.

Lindsay closed the door as fast as humanly possible, hoping Tyler didn't see her (he almost certainly saw the door open, she was just hoping that he didn't see who exactly was the one who peeked.) She was honestly just dumbfounded; she couldn't believe Sarah would do something like that. But now she had a difficult choice: should she tell Eva right away, or should she try and talk to Sarah about it first. She knew that if she told Eva, than Eva would launch into a fit of rage and the relationship would be over. And she did legitimately love Sarah, even if she was extremely hurt by her actions. However, if she spoke to Sarah about it before she told Eva, it would be betraying her conscious and her own better judgement. After much thought, she decided that she would wait to talk to Sarah about it. She also decided she needed to get out of this place, so she texted Eva and Sarah, telling them she was leaving, and she just started walking away. She wasn't entirely sure where she was going, it was more "wherever the wind and my cognitive impulses take me, I will end up."

**At Brittney's House**

Bridgette and Brittney were lying in bed together, holding each other close as they calmed each other down from a night of hot sex.

"So how was I?" Bridgette asked.

"Not bad for your first time," Brittney said, "You were certainly much better than I was the first time I used a strap-on."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Bridgette said.

"But seriously, I love these toys," Brittney said, "They just feel so nice."

Bridgette had nothing to say to that, so she responded by kissing Brittney on the lips.

"I love you," Bridgette said.

"I love you too, Bridgette," Brittney replied, "So you've finally come around, I see."

"Yes, Brittney, I have. I love you and I'll do anything for you."

Brittney smiled, "Listen, Bridgette, I need to ask you something, and this is going to sound a little bit awkward but I need you to hear me out."

"What is it?"

"Your boyfriend Jhonen… will you help me kill him?"

"Kill him?" Bridgette asked, "What's the point in that. Can't I just dump him and get rid of him?"

"Yes, but then there will still be that implicit threat that he'll come back," Brittney explained, "And I don't want him anywhere near my Bridgette," she said, slapping Bridgette's ass as she said that.

"I know, and I don't want anyone to get in the way between me and you either. But ending his life seems a little much."

"Bridgette, do you love me?" Brittney asked.

"Yes."

"Do you want to be with me forever?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll do this for me. Besides, I'll be doing all the dirty work; I just need you to help out when necessary and, most importantly, not spoil my plans."

Bridgette thought for a moment, breathing heavily as she pondered her options, but in the end, her heart was set, "Okay," she said, "I'll help you."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Brittney yelled happily, "Now…" she pulled the blankets off from on top of them and grabbed the strap-on Bridgette was still wearing, "What do you say you whip out this cock again and we get ready for round two."

Bridgette replied with a smile and a wink, "Hop on, cowgirl."

**At Tyler's House**

Back at the metaphorical ranch, Courtney, unlike most of her friends, appeared to be having a decent time. Although she hadn't gotten laid yet, she had a few drinks, danced a little, played beer pong, and did all the other usual stuff that's only real fun when you aren't sober. However, at about 11 pm that night, when she was outside having a smoke, she was approached by four adult women, two of whom looked strangely familiar.

"Hello, Courtney Moore," the girl with the blonde hair said.

"Hello, individual who I've never met before."

"I thought we already met," she said.

"I don't recall…" Courtney replied.

"My apologies then. My name is Cindy Chandler."

"Oh hey, I know you. I saw you once at Don's bar."

"Yeah, I was there. Anyways, my sisters and I wanted to speak to you. We've heard a lot about you and we want you to… join our club."

"Your club?"

"Yes. We mostly emphasize integrity, free love, and sex."

"Integrity, huh?"

"Well, admittedly the last two are more important. But it's a girls-only thing, and we know that you like that."

"So… you're basically a group of sorority hippies," Courtney said.

"Well… kind of," Cindy said, "Anyways, I should probably introduce you to my sisters here: these are Charlotte Drebeck and Vicky Beauchemin."

"Hello," the girls said in unison.

"Hey," Courtney said.

"And you probably already know Wanda Russell," Cindy said.

Courtney gasped, "So _that's _why you seemed so familiar to me!" She shook Wanda's hand.

"Good to see you again Courtney," Wanda said, "Good to see the twins too… mind if I take a peak."

Courtney looked around to see if anyone was nearby, didn't see anyone, and then flashed Wanda and the others.

"Not bad," Wanda said.

"Not bad?" Charlotte said incredulously, "Those are some of the nicest jugs I've seen in a while. How old are you anyways?"

"How are those 2 sentences related?" Courtney asked.

"I don't know; it's just a question."

"Well, I'm 16," Courtney said.

"So young, and already with such nice boobs," Charlotte said.

"Please excuse her," Cindy replied, "She has a bit of a breast obsession."

Charlotte herself had what looked like E-Cup breasts; in fact, she looked a little bit like an older, brunette version of Lindsay.

"So, what do you say?" Wanda asked, "You want in?"

"Damn it Wanda, I'm supposed to ask that," Cindy said.

"Um… it sounds interesting." Courtney finished her spoke, and put out the fire by stepping on it on the ground, "How many people are in it?"

"It'll be 13 if you join," Wanda said.

"I know that's not a lot, but it was actually even smaller before," Cindy said.

"Okay… are there any rules I should know?"

"Well… this is a secret club."

"If it's secret than why are we standing out here discussing it in the open?"

"Because nobody's going to care what a bunch of chicks are talking about just out in the open. We're hiding in plain sight. If we hid somewhere, and someone found us, they'd suspect something. Here… nothing suspicious going on at all."

"Fair enough," Courtney said.

"Now, why don't I give you the "official guide to the Lady Mystiques"?"

"Lady Mystiques?"

"It's our name," Wanda said, "I know it's a little dorky, but it works."

Cindy pulled out her purse and handed her this little pamphlet that was inside. It read:

_Official Guide to the Lady Mystiques:_

_As Instructed by Robyn Chandler:_

"Who's Robyn Chandler?" Courtney asked.

"Our mother," Cindy said, "Well, she's my biological mother, but all who are a part of the Lady Mystiques are sisters, and Robyn and Lisa Jefferson are our mothers."

"Uh-huh…" Courtney said. She continued reading:

_Mandatory Instructions:_

_#1: No men are permitted to be a member of the Lady Mystiques, nor are they permitted to know about the Lady Mystiques. All men who are aware of the existence of the Lady Mystiques should be disposed of. This includes fathers, husbands, sons, brothers, or any other close male relatives of a member of the Lady Mystiques._

_#2: No women are permitted to be a member of the Lady Mystiques unless and until the current members have agreed that they are acceptable material for the Lady Mystiques. This includes mothers, daughters, sisters, life partners, or any other close female relatives of a member of the Lady Mystiques._

_#3: Women who know about the Lady Mystiques but are not a member are permitted to live unless they talk or spread rumors about us._

_#4: Once you join the Lady Mystiques, the only way you can leave is death, whether by natural causes or suicide. Any attempts to leave the Lady Mystiques will be dealt with accordingly. _

_#5: Lady Mystiques are permitted to deal with any men who hit on, attempt to seduce, or even outright rape them any way they so choose too._

_#6: Sex is good._

There was some more stuff, but it was all optional or "recommended, but not mandatory," (such as living at the Lady Mystique house.) Courtney handed the pamphlet back to Cindy, excited, intrigued, but somewhat unnerved by some of the stuff she read.

"I know it sounds pretty morbid and rigid, but once you get past those mandatory requirements, being a Lady Mystique is actually really awesome, and pretty laidback as far as regulations go. And if it helps ease your troubled mind, the Lady Mystiques have been around since 1989, and we've only had to kill one woman. She left us and then threatened to tell the world about our existence, so we poisoned a six-pack of beer she bought. It killed Robyn to do it, as this woman was a dear friend and lover of hers, and she had two kids at home, but it had to be done. I know we're pretty serious about being secret and exclusive, but once you're actually in, it's awesome."

Courtney scratched her chin and thought. No matter how morbid some of the rules sounded, this was clearly a once in a lifetime opportunity she really couldn't afford to pass up. So at the end of the day, it really didn't take that much thought.

"I'm in."

"Good. Now… we heard you're going over to Europe with a bunch of your friends."

"A bunch of my friends and a few not-friends, yes."

Cindy laughed, "Well, you might just find us there. But don't worry; we don't always stock our members. We just need to give you our initiation, and then you're officially a member."

"Initiation?"

"Oh, don't worry; it'll be fun, very fun."

"Does it have something to do with sex?"

"Bingo. Now, it's getting kind of late, would you like a ride back to your house or do you want to stay at this dump?"

"Can I see the Lady Mystiques house?"

"Not tonight, I'm afraid," Cindy said, "But don't worry, I promise you'll get to see it as soon as you get back from Europe if you want to."

"That's cool," Courtney said, before yawning, "Yeah, I'm getting a little tired; you think you could drive me home?"

"We did just offer," Cindy said.

And so, Courtney was driven back to her house by four members of the mysterious Lady Mystiques. And when she got back, sat down, and reflected on the past few hours, all she could say was, "Whoa."

**Time: 9 July 2008**

Well, it was finally time. After months of waiting and speculation, the trip to Europe was about to begin. Fortunately, despite the fact that 20 people were going, many parents volunteered to help drive to Lambert, including Ace, Lois, Caitlyn, Ernest, and Maria Kovalevsky (Eva's mother,) so they didn't have to hire any taxis. Ronnie, Arianna, Lindsay, Sarah, Eva, Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Izzy, Bridgette, Brittney, Ashley, Jenny, Jhonen, Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Trent, Ezekiel, and Rudy all exited the respective cars which drove them here, did a quick check to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything, Rudy kissed Tanya goodbye (which infuriated Ashley to a certain degree, even though she was now back together with DJ,) and then the drivers drove off.

They went through customs, and then waited for their flight. Their flight was in terminal 2, gate E29. They waited there for a long time, a few of them chatting about whatever. Lindsay tried to talk to Sarah about what she saw two nights prior, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Jhonen tried to talk to Bridgette, but Bridgette's heart just wasn't into their conversations anymore. Courtney was still in the zone from her conversation with the Lady Mystiques, and could barely talk to anyone, even Duncan. Trent was trying to talk but kept getting distracted by Jenny's whining and Leanne's snide comments. Ashley was having angry back-and-forth text battles with people. Rudy just felt overwhelmed. Arianna and Ronnie were making out, and getting disapproving glances, angry stares, and even some hateful words from the other people in the terminal. When boarding finally began, it couldn't have been more of a relief if someone just put out a forest fire.

Their first stop: Dublin, Ireland.

**A/N: And so it begins. What will happen when they reach Ireland? Where will they go after that? How will this mix of volatile personalities and a distant location effect the travellers? Who exactly are the Lady Mystiques? And what the fuck is wrong with Bridgette? Well, for all those questions and more, stay tuned.**

**And this time, I swear on my fucking life I will update sooner. Maybe not extremely soon, but at least within the next month. **


	41. XLI: Young, Wild & Free

**Chapter 41**

**Young, Wild & Free**

**A/N: Hi folks, I know I haven't updated in a while again. If you want the honest truth… I can only really write when I'm motivated to write, and lately I just haven't really been motivated enough to write. Part of it is life, part of it is because lately I've been getting more involved with the MLP fandom and this story has not really been my top interest as of late. It's not so much writer's block; it's more like the spark just hasn't been there for me lately. I know that's a shitty excuse, but it's all I got. **

**Anyways, quick trivia: this is the second chapter that was titled after the name of a song. The first one was Chapter 14, entitled "Welcome to Paradise" after the Green Day tune. This chapter is, of course, named after the song by Snoop Dogg (er… I guess he's Snoop Lion now,) and Wiz Khalifa (it's also the name of an album by Brighton Rock, but no one cares.) Why? Because it's a really fucking awesome song, that's why, and if you don't like it, than you can suck my dick. Also, please ignore the fact that the following scenes take place in 2008 and that the song was released in 2011, and also the fact that Wiz and Bruno Mars (who sings the hook,) weren't really well known at the time. And for those of you who insist on complaining about something as petty and insignificant as a time paradox, the song won't actually be referenced in the actual story, I just thought it fit the mood pretty well:**

**Time: 9 July 2008**

There were no direct flights from St. Louis to Dublin, so they had to switch planes in New York. And while the flight from Missouri to the Big Apple really wasn't that bad, the flight across the Atlantic was nothing short of torture, especially for Gwen. For one thing, the flight took almost 7 hours, which is enough time to make anyone fidgety, but there was also the fact that she happened to be sitting between Bridgette and Jhonen, and there seemed to be some kind of awkward silence that hung over the two of them. She asked Bridgette if something weird was going on, but the blonde girl's reply was a simple shrug of her shoulders and a mutter of, "I don't know."

Also, it wasn't long before Bridgette fell asleep on Gwen's shoulder, making the uncomfortable ride that much more unbearable. Jhonen fell asleep too, mercifully for Gwen on the window, so at least she wouldn't have to deal with two people using her as a pillow. Also, the man sitting in the seat in front of Gwen was, of course, morbidly obese and was leaning the chair so far back she could almost smell his hair… and it wasn't a pleasant smell. It smelled of a cross between mold, puke, nut sack, and good old-fashioned not-washing. Oh, and the kid who was sitting next to the fat guy? Endlessly crying; of course he was. Gwen honestly wasn't quite sure how her fellow plebeians were able to sleep, she sure as hell wasn't. But after realizing that getting some shut-eye was a fruitless endeavour, she decided to pull out her iPod and listen to some music. Problem was; there wasn't a lot she really wanted to hear at the moment. Something like Nine Inch Nails, Slipknot, Manson, or even Nickelback was a little too loud at this time, especially considering she didn't want to wake Bridgette up. She didn't have that many softer songs; however, so she just basically ended up listening to "My Immortal," over and over again. Granted, not the best song to listen to repetitively, but as she mentioned she wasn't in the mood for hard rock or metal and she didn't really ever want to listen to the Sarah McLachlan's of the world, nor did she have much use for the Black Eyed Peas and co.

"Excuse me, sir," Gwen said when she just couldn't bare it anymore, "Could you please stop reclining your chair so far?"

The man in front of her shook his head, turned his neck around and said, "What?"

"Could you please put your chair up more, it's very uncomfortable for me."

"My reclining chair isn't that bad," the obese man who was clearly in his late-thirties to early-forties, "At the very least, it means I get to be closer to you."

"Um… sir, I…"

"Please baby, call me Chad," the guy said, taking one of his pudgy, grotesque hands and cupping Gwen's face with it.

And that was the exact moment in which the plane ride went from uncomfortable to unbearable.

"Daddy, who are you talking to?" Gwen heard a voice say. Presumably it was one of the two kids sitting on either side of Chad.

"Well son, this is… um…"

"Gwen," Gwen said.

"Indeed. This is Gwen, she's my new girlfriend."

Gwen was somewhat repulsed and completely appalled by Chad's latest comment, "Okay, no. Chad, I'm sure you're a nice guy, but I'm not interested, and that's final."

Chad smiled, "Ooh, I like it when they play hard to get."

"I'm only 16…" Gwen said, hoping it would work as a defense. It didn't.

"Good, I like 'em young and fresh," Chad purred, trying to sound sexy but instead just sounding disgusting.

Gwen groaned. She realized that Fat Chad probably wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the plane ride. Fortunately for her; however, the flight attendant showed up. Eager to get away from Chad, Gwen was hoping to tell the FA about her sexual harassment and hopefully that would allow her to move to a different seat. Unfortunately, the scantily clad woman simply looked at Chad, then looked at Gwen, then looked back at Chad and asked him, "Sir, is that woman bothering you?"

"Oh, not in the slightest, we're having a wonderful time."

"Well, that's good to hear. Enjoy your flight!" She said happily, and moved towards the back of the plain, leaving Gwen sitting there wondering what happened.

"She seemed like such a nice lady," Chad told Gwen, "Now where were we, oh yes, well, I should mention I have a summer home in Ireland, and you're welcome to stay there for as long as you like."

"You have two sons," Gwen said, "Don't you have a wife or something?"

"I used to, but then we got a divorce," Chad said, "I guess she wasn't too happy about me flirting with teenage girls."

"I wonder why," Gwen deadpanned.

"Same," Chad said sincerely, "Regardless, it'll be alright because I'll have a new wife soon."

"Who?" Gwen asked, although she immediately regretted it.

"Why, you of course sweetie," Chad said smiling.

_And somehow, Chad being romantic is even more revolting than Chad being seductive, _Gwen thought.

There was nothing really Gwen could say at that point, except make a gagging noise with her throat, put her head in her hands and then count down the seconds until she could get off the plane. For the record, she was at 11897.

And then the guy sitting behind her put his feet up on her chair. Figures.

If Gwen's cross-Atlantic flight experience was horrific, Heather's was nothing short of excruciating. While she didn't have any annoying assholes screaming loudly, using her head as a footrest or hitting on her to an uncomfortable level; she instead got plain old sexual assault. She sat in between two unknown, twenty-something guys who insisted on shoving their greasy paws down her pants, even after her repeated complaints to the airplane staff. Heather had tried to get up a leave several times, and every time she would just be pulled back down by her shirt and finger raped all over again.

The flight attendants didn't appear to be in a very helpful mood today, and as for the boys themselves, well, talking to them, as Heather found out, was pretty much the equivalent of yelling at a horribly mutated blob that wants to devour you. It's dumb, it's gross, and your pleas are irrelevant to it, it'll do what it wants whether you enjoy it or not, which summed up these douchebags perfectly. Heather never bothered to learn anything about them, not even their names. She could've been able to press charges, but mostly she was trying to get as far away from Beavis and Butt-Head (her nickname for the boys, with their intelligence level and desirability being taken into account) as humanly possible.

So Heather, like Gwen five rows in front of her, was tragically resigned to her fate, at least for the plane ride, as the plaything of two obnoxious blowhards who think that violating a defenseless teenage girl is somehow sexy and/or funny. As you could guess, she had tons of fun.

Not everyone; however, was having an awful time. Most people were just sleeping, which isn't usually a bad time unless you're having a nightmare. Jhonen was at first excited to see Ireland once again, considering it had been about a year since he'd last been there, but he soon succumbed to the monotonous tone of an airplane slumber; same with Arianna, except she was even more excited to return to her homeland, and she fell asleep even faster. The only ones that really had any kind of fun were Courtney, who spent about half the ride in the plane washroom with some girl going down on her (which didn't make the folks needing to empty their bladder very happy,) Ezekiel, who was experiencing his first plane ride apart from the relatively short one that the group took from St. Louis to New York and therefore approached it with the same excitement that a 5 year old normally would, and Lindsay, who spent the better part of 6 hours fascinated and stumped by a Rubik's Cube.

But when they finally arrived in Dublin, it couldn't come fast enough for Gwen and Heather. While generally speaking the people at the front of the plane are supposed to be the first to exist, Gwen and Heather pushed a few people back in order to leave as soon as possible. Unfortunately, the two girls and the rest of the crew were stuck at the terminal in the Dublin Airport for quite some time because they couldn't find Courtney. However, since everyone knew that Courtney had gotten on the plane, and there was no way she was left back in St. Louis, the atmosphere was more annoyance and frustration rather than panic.

Courtney did eventually emerge from the plane some 25 minutes after it landed. When people asked her where she was, she gave incredibly cryptic answers until everyone basically just dropped the subject since they clearly weren't getting anywhere.

After getting their luggage and leaving the airport, the 20-strong crew took several cabs to Hilton Hotel in downtown Dublin, where they would be staying the next 2 nights. And then, later that night, the real party would begin.

For Ezekiel; however, his "party" was pulling a camera out of his carry-on and starting to talk.

"What's up everyone," Zeke said into his camera, trying to muster up as much "swag" as he possibly could, "And welcome to the Zeke Show, Episode #1. Today, we arrived in Dublin, and tonight, you and me are gonna go out partying."

"Um… Ezekiel, why are you talking to yourself?"

Zeke turned around to see Izzy staring at him curiously.

"Sup Izzy," he said, before turning back to the camera, "Folks, this is my girl Izzy. Izzy, say hi to the people back home." He said, putting one arm around the red-head while holding the camera in his other outstretched appendage.

"People back home…" Izzy repeated with some measure of disbelief, before violently knocking Zeke's arm away from her, "Ezekiel, who in God's name are you talking to, why am I suddenly 'your girl,' and why…" she paused, looking at his sideways baseball cap, ridiculously large gold chain, and jeans pulled up to about his mid-thighs, "why the fuck do you look like a reject at a Soulja Boy concert?"

"It's called swag," Zeke said, "Something which you apparently know nothing about."

"It's called stupid. You look like a loser, Ezekiel," she said while walking away quickly, "A loser!"

Zeke paused for a moment, glared intensely into the camera, and then pulled out the best grace saving move he could muster, "Bitch is just jealous of my swag," he said with a smile.

Izzy had reasons to leave other than just Zeke's weirdness, however. She was expected to meet up with the usual group of her female friends in the lobby. She got ready relatively quickly (for a woman anyways,) and took the elevator down from her fourth floor suite into the lobby, where she quickly noticed the absence of a certain blonde.

"Okay, where's Lindsay?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure," Heather said, "We've been waiting for her for a while now. Sit down; you might as well join the club."

Izzy sat down next to Heather on the three-person couch, with Gwen and Courtney both squished in on the other side. Bridgette, Brittney, and, surprisingly, Sarah, were all sitting in chairs around the couch. Sarah was holding a can of Pepsi in her left hand, and it was pretty obviously shaking up and down, something Bridgette took note of.

"Are you nervous?" She asked the crimson-haired girl.

Sarah didn't respond, she just looked at her strangely.

"Um… Sarah, I was asking you a question," Bridgette said.

"Right… sorry, I spaced out there for a second," Sarah said with an awkward laughter, "Yeah, I'm a little nervous, this is the first time I've been away from home, and it's the first time I've been out with a large group of girls. I mean, I've gone out with Lindsay and Eva before, but… it's not quite the same."

"There's no need to get nervous," Bridgette said, "Just remember, keep your drink on you at all times, and stay with at least one friend."

"Well, I know that," Sarah said, "But how do I know that some big scary guy won't just jump out of nowhere and drag me into his basement?"

"Trust me, it won't happen," Bridgette replied, "And even if it does, it might turn out to be a blessing in disguise. Sometimes surprise sex is actually the best kind of sex," Bridgette added, winking at Brittney as she said it, who in turn responded by lightly pinching Bridgette's ass. Sarah didn't notice.

"Well, thanks for trying to help," the ginger said, still obviously insecure.

"Once you actually get out there, the nerves go away pretty fast," Izzy said, injecting herself into the conversation.

The time went by, and there was still no sign of Lindsay. Courtney checked her cell phone, which read 9:10 pm. They were all supposed to leave at 8:15, and while Lindsay was rather infamous for taking a long time to get ready, this was just getting ridiculous. And she had absolutely no fucking clue where Eva was.

"I'm going to go check on Lindsay and Eva," Courtney said.

"Are those the only people were missing?" Brittney asked.

"Yeah," Courtney said, and quickly took the elevator back up to the fourth floor. She made her way quickly over to Room 414 (where Lindsay was staying,) and not only was the door open, but Lindsay was sitting on the bed, in street clothes, still playing with her Rubik's Cube.

"LINDSAY!" Courtney yelled, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Courtney, why are you screaming at me?" Lindsay asked.

"Because, it's 9:10, we were supposed to leave almost an hour ago, and you haven't even started to get ready!"

Lindsay's eyes momentarily widened, before she got off the bed, pulled the curtains open, saw that the sky was quickly fading to black, and said, "If it's pitch black outside, why does it still feel like it's the middle of the afternoon?"

"Jet lag, Einstein," Courtney said.

Lindsay facepalmed, "And now I feel like a retard. Hang on, I'll be ready in 10 minutes."

"You know it's going to take you more than 10 minutes to get ready," Courtney said cynically.

"Hey, if guys can do it, I can do it too, right?"

"Sure…" Courtney said, "Anyways, which room is Eva's?"

"Is she not ready either?" Lindsay asked.

"No; everyone else is waiting in the lobby."

"Who's 'everyone else,'?"

"Gwen, Heather, Bridgette, Izzy, Brittney, Sarah, and myself," Courtney replied.

"What about Duncan?" Lindsay asked.

"He's hanging out with his guy friends. Now stop asking me questions and get ready. But first, you never actually told me…"

"Room 419," Lindsay said, "But… Eva isn't exactly the best with diplomacy. And if she's taking this long, there's probably a reason, so maybe it's best if you wait until I'm ready before we go talk to her."

And so, reluctantly, Courtney did wait. And surprisingly, Lindsay was actually ready pretty quick.

"I'm done," Lindsay said, walking out of her room with a bright smile.

Courtney looked at her cell phone, which read 9:23. "Wow," she said, "that was actually… pretty fast."

"I told you, if guys can do it, than so can I. Now let's go get Eva."

"What if she's already downstairs by now?" Courtney asked.

"Then that would make our job incredibly easy. For now, let's go knock on her door and see what's up."

Courtney looked over at the smiling blonde and couldn't help but smile herself. Lindsay was wearing a small, cute black dress, and an equally cute pair of stilettos. Her hair, while admittedly slightly dishevelled, sort of worked based on the rest of the look Lindsay had. She didn't have a ton of mascara or make-up on, most likely due to time constraints more than anything, but she had enough to augment her prettiness. She looked adorably cute, and yet somehow very sexy at the same time. Granted, Courtney had never been averse to looking at Lindsay lustfully, hell Lindsay was actually the first girl she ever had sex with, something Courtney was eternally grateful to Lindsay for. But never before in her life had Courtney wanted to see Lindsay lying naked on her bed as much as she did at this moment. Courtney; however, didn't want to spoil the night so prematurely and knew she'd have a better chance when they were both drunk, so she decided to wait.

Lindsay knocked loudly on Eva's room door when they arrived outside it.

"Hello?" She asked, "Eva, are you there?"

"Depends," Eva said, "Are you the room service lady."

"No."

"Then yes, I'm here."

Eva opened the door, and both Courtney and Lindsay gasped a little. While you would be hard-pressed to say that Eva looked bad most of the time, but it was pretty obvious that she generally didn't spend too much time trying to impress others with her appearance. Her modus operandi when it came to clothes, while there was some regards to what was comfortable and what she could play sports in (she was still an athlete after all,) was mostly just top dressing. She had tried to look "sexy" for a party a few months ago, but it didn't really work out too well: while Eva definitely looked very nice at that party, she didn't really look like Eva.

Not here though. Eva was wearing tight, short red dress which hugged her body nicely and showed off her figure pretty well (showed off a fair bit of cleavage as well.) Her hair was let down, and it moved in a fluid and wavy kind of motion. She was wearing a little bit of makeup, but not so much that it hid her naturally beautiful skin. She was even wearing a little bit of eye shadow, and was also wearing high heels, two things that Eva usually wouldn't be caught dead in. And yet, despite all this, it was still clearly, recognizably Eva. At the party a few months ago, Lindsay had to do a double take just to make sure it was really Eva she was looking at and not some other girl that looked vaguely like her. Here though, it was definitely Eva Kovalevsky, and it was hot.

"Hi," Eva said, in her usual monotonous tone of voice.

"Hello," the girls said back.

"Courtney, do you mind if I had a word with Lindsay?"

"Um…"

Courtney was about to respond, but Eva glared and growled at the brunette. Dolled up or not, she was still Eva, and Courtney didn't want to risk getting into a fight.

"Go downstairs; tell the others we'll be there in a minute."

Courtney obliged her large-breasted friend, and Eva quickly closed the door behind the two of them.

"So… what's up?" Lindsay asked, perhaps a little too flippantly.

Eva didn't respond; she looked around uncomfortably and shuffled her feet. Lindsay was confused.

"Um… Eva? Hi, you said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"I know, I just…" Evan began, and then changed direction mid-sentence, "Okay, y'know what, I'm just gonna admit it. Lindsay, this is really my first time going out with a bunch of people, my first time being outside the United States, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm fucking nervous."

"You don't sound nervous," Lindsay said, raising an eyebrow.

"Lindsay, you know me, my voice has always been pretty monotonous."

Lindsay wasn't convinced, "What about that party we went to a few months ago? Why does that not count as going out with a bunch of people?"

"Because that was just a random house party. This is some kind of foreign escapade. And trust me, Lindsay, I know I don't sound stressed but I've gotten very close to just hiding in the bathroom throwing up earlier tonight. I asked you for your help, you're not just going to sit there and snark me, are you?"

Lindsay sat down next to her girlfriend on the bed, put her arms around her and sighed, "I'm sorry if I sound a little insensitive, but honestly, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. You're an athlete, some of the stuff you do there is far more scary than going out in a foreign country."

Eva didn't look convinced, so Lindsay continued.

"Let's put it this way, how bad could it be."

"Goddamn it Lindsay, don't say that," Eva said, "That just jinxes it."

"Jinxes?"

"Every time someone says 'how bad could it be,' or 'what could possibly happen' or something like that, everything goes horribly fucking wrong. At least, that's how it works in movies anyways."

"That's just silly," Lindsay said, "although now that I think about it, not entirely inaccurate. Although now that I really think about it, it's basically just a cheap way for the movie to add some suspense as well as a cue to the audience that something's going to happen. Fucking pompous movie directors who think that the general public needs their hand held through a movie. Then again, most of the general public is pretty stupid, so…"

"LINDSAY!" Eva yelled.

"What… huh… oh, sorry. I got a little side-tracked. So… you coming?"

Eva sighed, and grabbed Lindsay's hand, "Alright, fine, I'll do it, for you and Sarah. And as a bonus, I promise that if I get scared or nervous, I won't puke all over your dress."

Lindsay smiled, "And I, in return, promise that I won't kick you in the balls if you do puke."

"Um… Lindsay… I don't have balls."

"Could've fooled me," Lindsay said, before looking up to see Eva's less-than-joyous reaction.

"I'm… I'm gonna start running now," Lindsay said.

"Smart girl," Eva smirked.

**At an Irish bar, later that night**

"So wait…" Lindsay pondered, "So there's Seamus, Patrick, and Finnegan… which one's which?"

"I think Finnegan's the one that isn't a ginger," Gwen replied.

"There are two that aren't gingers," Heather said, "I think Patrick is the non-ginger white guy, and then Finnegan's the black guy."

"What kind of name is Finnegan for a black guy?" Gwen asked, "It's obviously Patrick."

"Are we both at least in agreement that the ginger is Seamus?" Heather continued.

"Oh, who cares?" Courtney said, "They're all stereotypically Irish. This entire place is incredibly stereotypically Irish. The vaguely village like setting, the green country pride posters all over the wall, the fact that everyone in here apart from us has had at least 11 beers tonight; honestly, I'm amazed I haven't been pelted in the face with a potato yet."

As soon as Courtney finished that sentence, she felt a blunt object collide with the side of her face. After cursing her misfortune, she looked down on the table to find out what the object was, and sure enough…

"And there it is," Courtney said, "What's going to be next, a leprechaun humping my leg?"

"But thankfully, that won't happen," Izzy said, "Will it, Hanson?"

"Damn it!" The girls heard a high pitched voice scream, followed by the quick footsteps of someone with a very low center of gravity running towards the door and leaving the bar.

The other girls at the table looked at Izzy like she'd just sprouted five more heads.

"What was that all about?" Eva asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Izzy said, "Around this time last year, my family had a leprechaun infestation problem, but we learned you can get rid of them by basically just shouting at them enough until they go away."

The other girls continued to give Izzy strange glances before remembering that this was Izzy, so it would honestly be more of a surprise if she made sense.

Basically, to give a little context, this was where the girls of the group (for the record, that being Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Courtney, Bridgette, Izzy, Eva, Sarah, and Britney,) had decided to spend the night. They figured that there were worse ways to spend the night than getting smashed and getting subsequently hit on by a bunch of Irish guys.

"I'll be honest though, I'm not really a big fan of Guinness," Courtney said, looking at her drink.

"Shut up and drink," Heather replied.

So the girls would drink their drink and then talk a little. It became abundantly clear over time that there was quite a bit of underlying tension in the area, (most notably Lindsay dealing with the fact that she saw Sarah cheating, Izzy's persistent bad blood with Lindsay, and the fact that Britney kept trying to reach under Bridgette's dress without anyone noticing,) overall things seemed pleasant and harmless enough. Nobody was on the verge of stabbing anyone else to death, despite the fact that all 9 girls were getting rather tipsy by this point.

"So, who wants another round of drinks?" Heather asked the other girls, "At this point, most of them were on their fifth or sixth drink with the exception of Sarah, who was still staring vacantly at her first.

"Y'know our tab is going to be insanely fucking expensive, right?" Britney said.

"Well… yeah…" Courtney said, "But since there are 9 of us paying the tab will be bearable."

"Um… about that," Sarah said.

Lindsay glared at her, "You didn't bring any money, did you?"

"Nope…"

"God damn it Sarah."

"Wait a minute," Gwen said, "I haven't really seen you drink that much today. Do you even have anything to pay for?"

"This is my first beer," Sarah admitted.

"First beer ever or first beer today?"

"Today," Sarah said nervously, "Although I'm not really much of a drinker in general."

"Well, let's change that," Lindsay said.

"What?"

"Chug your drink," Lindsay said.

"What? No, I…"

"Chug, chug, chug…" the other girls started chanting. Well, other girls except Britney, who's a party pooper, and Eva, who looked strangely spaced out.

Sarah picked up her drink and stared at it for a few seconds as if she was trying to intimidate it or something… but eventually thought '_what the hell_' and tipped the top of the glass towards her lips. She didn't put it down until she finished the entire drink.

"So… how was it?"

"It… actually tasted really good."

"Huh," Bridgette said, "I hated beer the first time I drank it."

"It's an acquired taste," Courtney said, "Takes longer for some people to acquire said taste than others."

"You make it sound like some kind of artsy connoisseur thing," Heather said.

"I'm an artsy person when I'm drunk. Or high. Or sober, for that matter," Courtney said.

There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence for a little while after Courtney finished talking, until Heather spoke up again, "We still haven't gotten our next round of drinks."

"And I was thinking," Courtney said, "We could probably get one of the bartenders into buying the next round for us."

"How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Gwen asked, although she already knew the answer. She just wanted to see what Courtney would say.

"By using our feminine charms, of course," Courtney said._ Absolutely no surprises there, _Gwen thought.

"Doesn't that seem a little bit… underhanded?" Sarah asked.

Courtney growled, "We're not writing SATs here, Sarah, we're just trying to mooch some booze. It's not that big of a deal."

Sarah threw her hands up, as if to back down from a potential fight. Just at that moment, one of the bartenders (the black guy,) for some reason decided to drop by the girls' table (it really wasn't his job, but can you blame the guy?)

"Anything I can get you girls?" Finnegan asked. From the girls' perspective, he sounded a lot like Jhonen, but with a deeper voice.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but I can't entirely remember your name," Courtney said.

The man looked at Courtney but didn't seem offended or upset in the slightest, "It's Finnegan, remember?"

Courtney smiled, "I actually already knew that, I just think your accent's hot."

Finnegan laughed, "You're all just trying to get free drinks off me, aren't ya?"

"I might be," Courtney said seductively, "Or maybe I'm legitimately hitting on you. Buy us a round of drinks and we'll let you sit with us and find out."

Finnegan pulled his wallet out and stared intently for a few minutes. As if he was either trying to do some kind of mathematical calculation in his head, or trying to decode the leather. Finally, he put his wallet away, and said, "Alright, you win," and went back to get the drinks.

"And see girls, that's how you do it," Courtney said.

"Although now you're basically going to have to follow through, because if you don't he's going to feel taken advantage of," Lindsay said.

"Who said I won't?" Courtney said with a wink.

"But… wouldn't that be cheating?" Lindsay asked.

"I never said I'd go all the way," Courtney said, "But as long as one of us is willing to, I'm sure Finnegan will be satisfied. And considering there are 9 of us, I don't fathom that being a problem."

Courtney then looked over at Eva, and said, "Um… 8 of us."

Lindsay was a little taken aback, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just look at her," Courtney said.

Lindsay reluctantly turned her eyes towards Eva, and saw that the girl, who had looked a little bit spaced out practically all evening, was now sleeping on the table with her arm outstretched and her empty drinks shoved to either side.

"She's clearly in no fit state for sexytimes," Courtney said.

"Oh," Lindsay said.

Courtney looked at her suspiciously, "What did you think I was going to say?"

"I thought you were calling her ugly," Lindsay said bluntly.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that…" Courtney said.

Lindsay knew it was a weasel answer, but she shrugged it off. She had more important things to worry about.

Finnegan came back with 10 glasses of beer pretty quickly. He served the first one to himself, and then handed out 8 others to the other girls. He was about to give out the last one to Eva but…

"Um… is your friend okay?" Finnegan asked Courtney, referring to the fact that she was basically drooling out of the side of her mouth.

"She'll live… I don't think she'll want any more booze though."

"Well okay. Just keep an eye on her so some jackass doesn't try to drag her off."

"Saying that kind of made you sound like an overprotective dad," Lindsay said, "Besides, Eva's tough. I'm sure she could handle a bunch of drunken ass wipes."

"Now when she's smashed too," Bridgette said.

"Touché," Lindsay grumbled.

Finnegan pulled up a chair at the table. No sooner after he sat down did he feel something poking around his jeans. He looked at Courtney, who gave him a saucy wink.

"I never quite got the names of you lovely ladies," Finnegan said.

"Oh, so you're hitting on all of us now?" Bridgette asked.

"I might be. Or I might just be trying to get you to buy shit for me."

"I see what you did there," Sarah said.

"Don't ruin the joke, Sarah," Lindsay reprimanded.

The girls introduced themselves, with Lindsay explaining who Eva was, and some of them even said a little bit about themselves, (Britney went on and on about how much she likes gummy worms, and Lindsay couldn't help but announce her love for… well, y'know.)

"Well, it's very nice to meet you," Finnegan said, perhaps trying to be a little too formal, "But where are you from? I know you're not Irish, you don't use the word 'fuck' in every single sentence."

"Neither do you," Gwen said.

"That's because I'm trying to impress a group of hot women," he stated bluntly, "When it's just me and my mates, I curse all the fucking time. So where exactly are you from?"

"America," Courtney said.

"Well, yeah, I knew that. Not sure where else you'd be from."

"What about Canada?" Heather offered.

"Do people actually live there?" Finnegan said, "No, I meant where within the States."

"St. Louis," Lindsay said, "Why?"

Finnegan's eyes lit up a little as she said that.

"Okay, this is probably going to sound really fucking stupid, but you don't happen to know a guy named Jhonen Hodder, do you?"

"Yeah, we go to the same school," Lindsay said, "Do you know him?"

"We were best friends in years 9 and 10," Finnegan said, "Make sure you girls tell him I said hi."

"He's here in Ireland right now… we could probably take you to go see him," Gwen said.

"That's fucking awesome!" Finnegan shouted, "Wait… you mean he's here in Ireland right now, and he didn't tell me?"

"OK, don't get catty on me," Heather said, "The point is that he's here now." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're probably right Heather," Finnegan said.

"Besides, he posted it on Facebook; several times," Gwen added.

"I haven't been on Facebook in months," Finnegan admitted, before abruptly changing the subject, "Hey, why'd you stop?" He asked Courtney.

"My foot was getting tired… can I use you as a footrest now?" Courtney said, trying to sound both innocent and seductive at the same time. As with most things Courtney does, it worked.

"Um… okay, I guess," Finnegan said, "So, when are we going to leave to see Jhonen?"

"Well, what time do you get off work?" Lindsay asked.

"What time is it now?"

"11:08."

"Well, technically I'm done at midnight, but I could get Seamus and Patrick to cover for me for the rest of the night," Finnegan said.

"Great," Courtney said, "So, is everyone finished their drinks?"

Courtney looked around and saw that everyone was, except for Lindsay, who was hastily finishing the extra glass of Guinness that Finnegan had initially brought for Eva.

"Yup, we're all done." Lindsay said.

"Wait… what?"

Everyone turned around to see a very groggy looking Eva slowly waking up from her deep slumber.

"What's going on? And who are you?"

Finnegan smiled evilly, "I'm your rapist."

"That's nice," Eva said, laying her head back down.

"I'm coming to rape you now."

"Have fun," those were Eva's last words before she passed out again.

The group just stared blankly, attempting to process what they had just seen.

"Um… I think we should probably get her back to the hotel before she ends up killing herself," Bridgette said.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea… she's completely fucked," Finnegan said, before adding quickly, "That's why I said I was a rapist, by the way. I was trying to test how fucked up she was."

"Sure you were, Finny," Courtney said, "Alright, let's pay and dip."

"I don't have a car though," Finnegan said, "I was planning on getting a cab ride or something."

"We have a car. Well, several cars actually but we only have one on us at the moment," Lindsay said.

Their car was a large, 3-row, 8-seat white van. Not particularly flashy or interesting (not to mention vaguely sex offender-ish,) but it tended to work. Of course, there were 10 people in the car, but squeezing in an extra person in each of the back two rows wasn't really much of a problem. The problem came when deciding who was going to be driving. It was a pretty obvious decision to put the apparently incapacitated Eva in the sponge seat, but there was inevitably going to be a big debate over who was going to drive for two reasons: one, everyone was hammered and nobody wanted to take the blame (and the potential jail time,) if there was a crash, and two, whatever girl was in the driver's seat wouldn't be able to flirt with Finnegan.

"Ok girls, who's driving?" Courtney asked the remainder of the group, and the collective response was pretty much entirely 'not me.'

"Sarah, you should drive," Britney said, "You've had the least to drink. I mean, you've had what, 1 glass of beer?"

"2." Sarah said.

"Well most of us have had 6 or 7. So unless you're the goddess of lightweights, which to be honest I wouldn't really be surprised if you were, you're going to be the least inebriated out of all of us, and therefore you should drive."

"Um… I don't have a driver's licence," Sarah said.

"Well, consider this your crash course."

"Uh…" Sarah began to complain, but before she could formalize a complaint she was handed the keys and shoved into the driver's seat."

"Well, here goes nothing," Sarah said. She silently tapped her forehead, her stomach, and her two shoulders, then breathed in and started the car.

Despite some rough patches at first, such as a reluctance to drive on the left side of the road and accidentally running a red light once, Sarah was a surprisingly adequate driver for someone with virtually no experience and particularly for someone with virtually no experience that was also a little bit tipsy. If it doesn't seem realistic that a girl with no driving experience would magically be good at it… well, there have been much stranger breaks from reality in fiction so just don't worry about it.

Basically, the point is that Sarah's driving was stable enough so that the rest of the girl posse could take advantage of that fact in order to try and "seduce" Finnegan.

Not that the man minded. Finnegan currently had Courtney snuggled up against him on his left side, Bridgette on his right, Izzy laying across his lap, Britney grinding her ass up against him (which Bridgette discreetly tried to smack; of course, smacking asses and discreet don't really go well together,) and Gwen and Heather in the seat behind him shoving their tits in his face (Lindsay, who wasn't really interested in the whole teasing Finnegan's penis thing, was casually having a smoke in the back left corner of the van.)

"So… how long will it be until I can see Jhonen?" Finnegan asked.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that there's a bunch of hot girls grinding you and all you can think about is Jhonen?" Bridgette responded.

"Hey, I want to see my friend who I haven't seen in almost a year," Finnegan said, "What's so bad about that?"

"Nothing really," Courtney said, "Basically we have to drop Eva off back at the hotel first, and then I'm gonna call Duncan and ask him if he knows where Jhonen is."

"Who's Duncan?"

"My boyfriend," Courtney said.

Finnegan started to get visibly nervous when she said that, but Courtney re-assured him it was fine.

"I have a question for you though," Izzy said.

"Ask away, Izzy," Finnegan said.

"Okay, you said you were good friends with Jhonen, which makes me assume you're around the same age as him."

"Yeah, I'm 16," Finnegan said, "What's your point?"

"Well, if you're 16, how'd you get a job working at a bar?"

"The owner's son owed me a bunch of favours, so he got me a job there instead. I was 15 at the time, but I've been able to pass for 18 for quite some time now so it's not really a problem."

"Does your boss know?" Izzy asked.

"Of course he knows. As long as he's making money he doesn't really care."

"Fair enough."

The decet quickly made their way back to the hotel, where Sarah ran in quickly to drop off Eva, who was now in a deep enough slumber that she was unlikely to wake up until morning the next day (and by morning I really mean about 3 pm, factoring jet lag in and whatnot.)

Now that that was out of the way, the objective now was to find Jhonen. Courtney tried calling Duncan, who they all expected to find with Jhonen, but his phone was apparently off. Courtney didn't have Jhonen's number, so she asked Bridgette to call, but before she got the chance the nonet pulled up on the side of the road to see Jhonen, Duncan and Trent walking the other way.

"Sup," Courtney called out after rolling down the window.

"Hey," Duncan said, "Could you give us a ride."

"I would, but there's like, no room in the car," Courtney said, "Sorry."

"It won't take long," Jhonen added, "We need to get to a friend's house, it'll only be a 15 minute drive or…" Jhonen noticed Finnegan sitting in the middle of the back seat, "Finnegan is that you, man?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"Okay, there's no way in fucking hell we're not getting in the car now," Jhonen said, "Girls, you don't mind moving into the back seat right?"

The passengers re-arranged as much as they could to try and fit 12 people into an 8 person car. Their success was minimal, and of course everyone in the back two rows would be absolutely squished, but it was a short ride so thankfully it wouldn't be too bad.

Duncan was about to get in the shotgun seat, when he saw that Sarah was driving.

"Wait a minute, you fuckers let Sarah drive? Are you serious!?"

"She's the least smashed out of all of us, it was only natural to let her drive," Gwen said.

"Well fuck that shit," Duncan said, "Sarah, move into the passenger's seat and lemme drive this piece of shit."

"Are you drunk?" Sarah asked.

"Completely fucking wasted. But it's cool; I'm a really good drunk driver."

Sarah shrugged and silently complied.

"So where exactly are you guys going?" Finnegan asked.

"Y'know Dave?" Jhonen asked.

"Dave Palmer?" Finnegan responded.

"Yeah. We've been texting and he told me he has like a half-ounce on him, so we're going over there to burn. Plus, he has a whole bunch of hot bitches there too. So yeah, you're definitely reaching."

"Are your two friends reaching?" Finnegan asked.

"Duncan and Trent?" Jhonen said, "Yeah they are, but don't worry, they're cool. Well, Trent likes to write shitty acoustic guitar songs sometimes, but when he's not doing that he's cool."

"My guitar playing is awesome and you know it," Trent said.

"Keep telling yourself that," Jhonen said.

Trent pulled out a bottle of Ciroc that he and stuffed in his jacket pocket.

"Man, you're going to be completely fucking smashed by the time we get to Dave's house," Finnegan commented.

"I'm already completely fucking smashed," Trent said.

"How many bottles do you have left?" Jhonen asked.

"This is my last one," Trent said, "But I have some other stuff on me so it's alright."

"What kind of other stuff?" Finnegan asked.

"The good stuff," Trent said; which earned him a hi-5 from Lindsay. "See, Lindsay gets it," he said.

"I'm not following you," Finnegan asked.

"Blow," Trent said.

"You didn't have to be so pedantic," Jhonen said, "No one here cares, at least no one here who's opinion matters. Just make sure you tell me before you do it, so I can keep a 20 foot radius between us."

Trent laughed.

"I'm not joking man," Jhonen said, "If you lose your shit, I don't want to end up being the victim."

"I thought you said you didn't care," Trent said.

"Well, I don't care if you do anything retarded, but if it ends up hurting me in the process then yeah, I do care."

"It won't man, I promise."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, for now."

In what seemed like a very brief period of time, Duncan arrived at Dave's house and all the boys collectively left, basically leaving the car a full-on taco fest.

"It's too bad Finnegan's gone," Britney said, "I was getting kinda horny."

"We all were," Courtney said, "But it's only midnight. There'll be plenty of opportunities to get fucked tonight. And if not tonight, then later in the trip. But at least there are only 8 of us now, which means there'll be more room in the van… no wait, apparently there's only 7. Where the hell did Sarah go?"

The girls turned to see Sarah sitting on Finnegan's shoulders as they walked towards the house.

"Lindsay… are you cool with that?" Gwen asked.

"Cool with what?" Lindsay said.

"Sarah and Finnegan, duh" Gwen said, "I mean, she's obviously going to have sex with him. That still counts as cheating, right?"

Lindsay sighed, "Sarah's a little new to gay relationships… or relationships in general for that matter, so I'm gonna give her the benefit of the doubt and assume she doesn't know that it's still cheating. I'll talk to her tomorrow, but right now I really don't have the energy to chase after her. Let's just go."

"Don't get too worked up about it, Lindsay," Izzy said, "He's a goner anyways."

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"Finnegan."

Lindsay was extremely perplexed, "What do you mean? Why do you think he's going to die?"

Izzy responded, "Because Ziggie needs to kill off a certain amount of characters during the Europe trip to maintain a certain amount of fake drama within the story, but he doesn't want to kill off too many major characters because that would actually make things interesting, and lord knows we can't have that, so he keeps inventing new characters with vague connections to pre-existing characters so he can kill them off without feeling guilty about the fact that he's a gutless, pathetic excuse for a writer whose too afraid to take any real risks in his stories so instead he over-sexualizes the characters as much as possible because apparently that's an acceptable substitute for being legitimately edgy nowadays, and yet despite that, everything he's written is still pretty boring. Give me a fucking break!"

Every other person in that car just looked at Izzy like she'd just sprouted an extra anus somewhere on her body were an anus shouldn't be.

"Izzy, get help," Lindsay uttered condescendingly.

Courtney (who was now in the driver's seat,) simply shrugged and drove off.

"Where to now?" She asked, "Because I have no fucking clue. I don't want to go back to the hotel yet, but I'm not sure where else we could go? In fact, I'm really not even sure where we are."

"Well, we're in a residential area," Heather noted, "We could probably just find a park somewhere and burn… as long as someone has weed. Anyone have weed?"

Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, and Britney instantly said no. Lindsay rummaged through her purse and managed to pull out about 2 grams.

"It's not a lot," Lindsay said, "But it should be enough to get us all stoned."

Izzy thankfully managed to pull out another gram. 3 grams in total would be way more than enough to get each of them stoned, even if they all (particularly Lindsay,) had pretty high tolerances to weed.

Unfortunately, it took them quite a while (think: 45 minutes,) to find anywhere suitable, as they did not know the area so Courtney basically ended up taking the girls in a big circle. She may or may not have also hit a few objects along the way, but that's beside the point. Lindsay managed to roll a couple of blunts inside the car, but decided against stinking up something which they'd have to return to the car rent place in about 2 days, so when they finally did find a park the girls were ready to start making out with the ground they were so happy.

"Alright ladies," Lindsay said, pulling out the first blunt, "Let's toke up."

**Time: 10 July 2008**

**A few hours later…**

It was now 2:45 am in Ireland (which was only 6:45 back home, but who's counting.) Britney, being the lightweight that she is, had gotten back in the car and fallen asleep fairly quickly (don't worry, the windows were down,) and Izzy was off doing… well, whatever Izzy usually does at 3 in the morning, leaving the people that can be described as our 5 main characters all lying down, staring up at the bright moonlight after finishing their last of 6 blunts.

"Hey, Gwen," Lindsay nudged her friend.

"What's up?"

"Wanna play truth or dare?"

"Truth or dare?" Courtney remarked, "Aren't we a little old for that?"

"Oh, don't be a stick in the mud," Lindsay said, "It's fun."

"Alright then," Courtney said, "But if anyone dares me to shove something up my ass, I will throw them into the Atlantic Ocean. Now, Bridgette, truth or dare."

"Um… truth," Bridgette said.

"Okay, what exactly is up with you and Britney? I mean, I've been seeing you two with each other all the time lately."

Bridgette sighed, "Alright, you promise not to tell anyone."

"Of course we won't say shit, just get on with it." Heather interrupted.

"Britney and I have been hooking up a lot over the past 2 months or so. I think we might be in love. Also, I think I'm going to break up with Jhonen for her. And Britney kind of wants Jhonen dead."

Lindsay nearly did a spit take, even though she wasn't drinking anything. The other girls' just facepalmed.

"Wait, so you're seriously considering dumping Jhonen for that nasty skank hoe?" Courtney asked, "I know Jhonen's not the perfect boyfriend or anything, but that's a pretty serious downgrade. And what's this about Britney wanting him dead?"

"Britney can get a little bit overzealous in expressing how she feels about me sometimes," Bridgette said, "I'm working on trying to help her with that."

Courtney sighed, "Well, it's your life I suppose. Just don't say we didn't warn you 6 months from now."

"So noted," Bridgette said sarcastically, "Lindsay, truth or dare."

"Uh… truth," Lindsay said.

"Lemme go for something more lighthearted, um… how do you like your new tattoo?" Bridgette asked.

Lindsay's newest tattoo was the word 'Graffiti,' except tricolour (red, black and white,) and with a highly stylized font. It was plastered over the length of her left triceps.

"Um… yeah, it's cool. Probably my best one," Lindsay said.

For the record, the night pretty much turned entirely into 'truth or truth.' There was only one dare, when Courtney dared Gwen to grab Lindsay's tits. Lindsay's face turned absolutely bright red when it happened, so it was worth it just for the reaction, but it was still astronomically out of place.

No, the girls mostly spent the night asking each other various questions. Some of them were fun questions; others were more difficult and personal, while others, like the tattoo one above, were completely pointless throwaway questions.

One of the earlier questions that came up, and the first one where it was decided that really everyone should answer, was whether they were more attracted to men or women. Bridgette said men fairly quickly, as did Heather, who then immediately apologized to Gwen (who wasn't offended in the slightest.) Gwen herself took longer, but eventually chose men as well. Courtney and Lindsay, not surprisingly, chose women.

And Courtney herself, like Bridgette, had one major confession that she had to share with the other girls when asked about her relationship.

"Girls, I don't think Duncan and I are going to be together for very much longer."

This one, unlike Bridgette's confession, actually surprised the other girls, considering Courtney and Duncan had been a couple since, like, forever, this came as a bit of a surprise.

"Why not?" Was the obvious response.

"It's not that I don't like him," Courtney said, "He's a cool guy, and of course the sex is amazing, but I just don't feel like there's enough of an emotional connection for us to stay together long term. I'm not saying I'm going to break up with him tomorrow or anything like that, but I think sooner or later that man or woman is going to show up who I'll just end up falling madly in love with, and that'll be it for us."

"Wow, Courtney, that was… surprisingly sentimental," Lindsay said.

"I did say I was an artsy person, did I not?" Courtney sneered.

Gwen, Heather, and Lindsay didn't have any major confessions of that sort, but they were all still open about themselves and their more personal aspects. And it ended up being Heather who asked the home run question.

"Girls," Heather said, "What is your biggest sex fantasy?"

"That's a good question," Bridgette chuckled.

"It's a very good question," Heather said, "That's why I said it, because I don't make stupid questions like you bitches do."

"Yeah, yeah, you're a genius." Bridgette said facetiously.

"I'll go first," Courtney said, "Mine would have to be a huge, all-girls orgy. I know that's a pretty stereotypical response, but it's the truth. And is anyone really surprised?"

"Nope, absolutely nobody who knows you would be shocked by that response," Heather said, "And to think that this time last year you'd never even kissed a girl."

"What can I say, things change," Courtney said.

"Can't go wrong with a bunch of naked chicks fucking, as far as I'm concerned," Gwen said, "Anyways, I guess mine would have to be… some kind of role reversal type thing. Getting together with a man and then just dominating him."

Another general nod of approval from the others, this one, like the last one, seemed to have been a pretty common one.

"Well, those are pretty hot, but does anyone have one that doesn't seem like it was lifted directly from a 'top female sex fantasies' list that someone found on the internet?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, mine isn't particularly unique, but it is hot," Heather said, "Mine is honestly just getting filled in as many holes as possible. Penis, strap on, whatever, it doesn't really matter what it is or the gender of the hole-filler. Me getting fucked in multiple holes is all that really matters. Well, that and cum shots."

"Cum shots are fucking sexy, and anyone who says otherwise is probably a virgin," Courtney said, "Just putting that out there."

"Okay now Bridgette," Heather said, "Since you're so quick to judge other people's fantasies, what's yours?"

Bridgette just laughed and sheepishly stared at the ground. From her reaction, the other girls pretty much knew this was going to be good.

And through her laughing and awkward smiling, Bridgette managed to squeak out, "Being the school cum dumpster."

"Excuse me?" Courtney said.

"My fantasy is of being a huge slut, okay? Being the girl that exists only to sexually satisfy others. Being the kind of bitch who is liable to deep throat 20 dicks in one session… you know, that girl. It's… it's not something I'm ever interested in trying for real… I like to think I have some dignity… but goddamn, if it isn't hot in my mind. So there, judge me all the fuck you want to now."

"Wow," Heather laughed, "And I thought my fantasy was slutty."

"Yeah, I know," Bridgette said, "It's pretty bad isn't it."

"It's not really all that uncommon, for the record," Courtney said, "And no, it doesn't make you a freak or anything like that. Dating Britney, on the other hand, definitely makes you a freak."

"Hey!" Bridgette said, and punched Courtney in the arm, which prompted Courtney to tackle and pin her to the ground. Eventually, it resulted in the two rolling on the ground laughing, and Gwen and Heather joining them shortly thereafter.

But of course, there was still one more person left to share their fantasy.

"Lindsay, you've been awfully quiet lately," Courtney said, "Why don't you go ahead and share. Don't worry if it's embarrassing, we promise we won't tell."

Lindsay looked up at Courtney with a very strange look: intense, yet wide eyed; vaguely psychotic even. Certainly nothing like Bridgette's awkwardness, Courtney and Heather's boasting, or Gwen's general nonchalance.

"Rape," Lindsay said.

"That's not that bad," Courtney said, "I was a little worried there for a second, but that's actually a very common fantasy.

"No, not being raped," Lindsay said, "Being a rapist."

Now, all of a sudden, the girls were legitimately intrigued.

"Elaborate," Courtney said.

"I've had this same dream at least 100 times over the past 8 months or so," Lindsay said, "The details change, such as where exactly we are, or what my relationship is to the girl prior to the dream taking place, but in every single one of these dreams, it's about me taking a girl outside in the dark, alone, and then violently raping her. Leaving her broken every way I can, physically, mentally, emotionally, you name it. Then, after I'm done with her now useless body, I slit her throat, and then shoot her in the side of the head for good measure. Every time I have one of those dreams I hate it, and yet every time, every single fucking time, I wake up completely soaked. It's quite possibly the most intense orgasm I've ever gotten."

Lindsay paused for a moment, looking up to see the reactions of her friends. She wasn't surprised at what she saw: shock and fear. It was what she expected, so she wasn't hurt.

"I'm sorry y'all had to hear that," Lindsay said, "But I wanted to be honest with you."

Lindsay simply sat there in silence. She knew her friends would probably hate her now… she honestly wasn't sure what compelled her to be so open about her own problems like that; she just felt she needed to. As she sat there moping and contemplating, however, she felt something tackle her. When she looked up, it was Gwen giving her a bear hug. Courtney, Bridgette, and Heather joined the hug fairly quickly as well, but for one moment, it was just Gwen and Lindsay, smiling at each other, just like the old days.

Lindsay was clearly feeling the love from her friends. And she was extraordinarily happy that her friends didn't automatically hate her now. But there was one more thing she had to say.

"Girls… I haven't told you everything," Lindsay said, and that got them to get off of her, and let her continue.

Lindsay paused, took several deep breaths, and then continued, "You wanna know what the absolute worst thing about those dreams were? The thing that just made me absolutely sick to my stomach every time I had one of those?" Lindsay paused briefly to recollect for a moment, and then:

"Every single girl looked exactly like my mom."

**A/N: So that's Chapter 41. It's now been over 2 years since I first published Chapter 1 of this story, and I'd like to give a huge thanks to everyone who has supported me along the way. Although I don't update as frequently as I want to, I promise I will not abandon this story until it is finished and there's nowhere left for me to go with it. So, until next time, goodnight. Or good morning. I don't know when you're reading this. **

**Bitches love Sosa. **


	42. XLII: A Night Built for Five

**Chapter 42**

**A Night Built for Five**

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen, the answer to the ultimate question of life, the universe, and everything. Okay, not really, but this is Chapter 42, so… close enough?**

**Time: 9 July 2008**

While the teenagers were out being, well, teenagers, Arianna and Veronica wanted to spend the night out together. Mostly, they drove around the city with Arianna pointing out places that she used to visit when she was a resident. They even passed Arianna and Jhonen's old house. She was looking to try and visit the house, but nobody was home and she didn't want to get charged with B&E, so they settled for breaking into the backyard before leaving and going somewhere else.

Eventually, they got around to eating dinner, before heading out to a bar. A different one than the one the kids went to, this one was on the outskirts of the city and felt a lot more generic. That didn't mean that the ladies weren't getting drunk, as they most definitely were. They weren't here so much to experience Irish culture as much as they were to reminisce about the past and look towards the future, so getting drunk was an absolute must.

By the time they were considerably smashed, Ronnie came up with another one of her brilliant ideas.

"Ari, I've been thinking," Ronnie said.

"Does it have anything to do with sex?" Arianna asked.

"Yes," Ronnie deadpanned.

Arianna sighed, "Okay Ronnie, what is it."

"Well, of the 18 people on this trip apart from us… in what order would you fuck them?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm saying; we should rank the people on this trip from most fuckable to least fuckable."

Arianna facepalmed, "Ronnie, we're in public, that's a terrible fucking question."

"We're in a bar. I'm sure the people here have heard much stranger questions."

"Yeah but… there are still teenagers we're talking about."

"Like that's ever bothered you before," Ronnie smirked.

Ronnie went to the bartender to ask for two pens and some paper, which for some reason they had. Unfortunately for Ronnie, on her way back to her seat she tripped over the leg of her chair, and landed face first on the tile.

"You alright there?" Arianna asked.

"Nothing's broken," Ronnie grumbled.

Most of the bar's attention was on Ronnie at this point. Most of the people there simply rolled their eyes and return to their drinks and conversation. Some others chuckled lightly. Still others, although regrettably the most diminutive in number of the 3 groups, rushed over to see if she was okay. It was quickly established that she was fine.

"Okay, so what were we talking about again?" Ronnie asked.

"We were talking about sex with teenagers."

"Ooh, I like that topic," Ronnie said, "But what specifically was it about."

"Well, we were talking about the little assholes on this trip, and you said that I should make a list ranking them from most fuckable to 'oh hell no!'"

"Oh right, that," Ronnie said, "I guess that's what the paper and pens are for."

Ronnie handed her one of the pens and one sheet of paper, "Now get writing," she said.

Arianna sighed condescendingly, "What exactly is the point in this?"

"I don't know, I just thought it would be fun. And I'm making my own list too, so it's not fair for you to back out."

"I never actually agreed to this…" Arianna started, but she knew her complaints were falling on deaf ears. So, she sighed and got to writing.

**Time: 10 July 2008**

And the girls were right back to staring at Lindsay. It's difficult to blame them though: there is absolutely no context in which saying that you dream of raping your mom isn't at least a little bit eyebrow-raising. Gwen, Heather, and Bridgette were shocked to hear about this but, at the very least, they were sympathetic. They understood the kind of human being Leanne was, and they completely understood Lindsay despising her slimy guts, even if it manifested itself in a very bizarre way in her dreams.

Courtney was just confused. She had heard very little about Lindsay's mother aside from the fact that she died not too long ago, so she didn't have the necessary information that the other girls have to understand where Lindsay was coming from here. But she still wasn't judging the blonde girl; she didn't think that she was a psycho or a freak, she wasn't even judging her in the 'that's fucked up but I understand' way that the other girls were simply because the concept of what Lindsay said was so alien to her that she couldn't react with anything other than 'huh?!'

"Huh?!" Courtney asked.

"God damn it, do I need to repeat myself," Lindsay said, "Isn't saying that once painful enough?"

"No, I heard what you said," Courtney responded, "But I mean… what the fuck?!"

Lindsay sighed. In order to adequately explain where she was coming from, she would have to tell Courtney about the experiences she had with the woman who was technically her mother. Experiences she wasn't particularly keen on sharing, not even with her closest friends, but she felt obligated to do so. Bringing up this topic and then leaving Courtney in the dark about it was not only cruel but could also be damaging to their relationship.

"Okay girls," Lindsay sighed, "Sit down for a bit. I'm going to need to tell a story. Bridgette, Heather, Gwen, I know you three already know parts of it, but I think I need to explain everything. But you guys can't repeat anything I say. I know we have a lot of secrets already but this one is particularly important. Telling this one could ruin lives."

The girls simply nodded in agreement. No wise as comments by Heather or Gwen were made, as they recognized this was a relatively serious scenario, and making a joke could very well get Lindsay incredibly pissed off.

"OK," Lindsay said, "Now listen closely, because at times, this shit gets pretty fucked up."

As expected, it took a long time for Lindsay to complete her tale of mirth and woe. After all, she'd lived with her mother for most of her life, and therefore had a lot of material to cover. For the sake of convenience, and so nobody fell asleep in the middle of Lindsay's story, Lindsay took the wise option of being as brief as possible without cutting out any of the essential details of the story, so there were probably a few things that Courtney missed that might have helped. However, after Lindsay was done, she now knew the gist of Lindsay's struggles with the woman who gave birth to her and why she might have a pent-up rage against her that would manifest itself in disturbing ways.

"Still though," Courtney said, "I'm not going to sit here and pretend that isn't fucked up."

"Yeah, but it's not like I can control my dreams," Lindsay replied, "Trust me, I wish I could."

"I already knew a bit of the story but… wow," Bridgette said,

"Yeah, it ain't pleasant, but I really felt it was something I had to get off my chest. I mean, you guys are my best friends, I trust you more then I trust some therapist looking for a paycheque, and not just because I have bad experiences with them too."

"Just don't be too surprised if I don't sleep for a week," Courtney added, "But honestly, I really do hope things get better for you."

**Jhonen's friends house, the next morning**

Trent had long-since lost track of time. The eight hour jet lag and the drugs had screwed up his brain enough so he no longer really cared all that much. What was of interest to him, on the other hand, was the seemingly excessive amount of beautiful women, most of whom completely naked, that were sleeping to his left… and his right… and all around him. He thought it he counted 8 but his eyes were still pretty tired and his vision still blurred.

"Hello… ladies?" Trent asked apprehensively.

"Good morning, Trent," he heard.

"Who… who was that?"

"It's me of course."

"Leanne?"

"It's me, Jenny, your- wait, who's Leanne?"

_Shit, think fast, _Trent thought, eventually stammering to "Er… ex-girlfriend."

_That was not a good answer, _Trent thought.

"And you couldn't tell it was me because…"

"I'm tired and hung over, give me a break alright?"

"Relax," Jenny left, "I'm just fucking with you. Although you do totally owe me one after what I did for you last night."

"Yeah, about that, what exactly happened? I mean, I noticed a bunch of chicks here, and somehow you're here… where were you last night anyways?"

"Around," Jenny said.

"Very specific," Trent said, "So, about the previous evening…"

"You were playing guitar, and all these girls were totally into you, but they were fighting amongst each other, so I convinced them to share."

"Oh… thanks? I'd be a lot more enthusiastic if I could remember a damn thing."

"It'll come to you," Jenny replied, "But I do expect you to return the favour at some point?"

Trent scratched his chin, "Returning the favour doesn't involve me banging a bunch of dudes, right? Because that's not really my cup of tea."

"Actually, I think I'll keep it a surprise," Jenny said, rolling out of bed while looking at Trent, who was simply shaking his head at this point.

"Man, I still got no clue what happened last night," he said.

"Well, I can tell you this."

Trent heard the voice in his head he was dreading, but was powerless to do anything about it.

"It's been a long time since I've seen anyone get that hammered. So congratulations on that front. And Gino the Guitar-Shredder is a pretty funny stage name."

"Huh?"

"You told the girls here that you were a famous guitarist in the States named Gino the Guitar Shredder."

"And they bought that?"

"Everyone was hammered… and on some other substances in your case. Seriously, though, cocaine is such a rip-off, you're basically paying $80 a gram for a name."

"Yeah, trust me, I just found that out," Trent thought.

Trent got up, trying not to wake his female admirers, threw on a pair of shorts and followed his girlfriend.

"So, what happened to the others?" He asked.

"Well, I know Sarah's with Finnegan," she said, "Not sure where Duncan and Jhonen are, but they couldn't have gone that far."

"We have a car, could have taken it?"

"And where exactly would they go?"

"I don't know; corner store, hotel, England, Antarctica, who really gives a fuck? The point is, if they took the car, I don't get home."

"Trent, you're losing your mind over nothing."

"I lost my mind a long-ass time ago, right now it's just sinking even further into the depths of-"

"Hi guys!"

Trent turned around to see the subjects of their conversation standing right behind him. Duncan and Jhonen were standing there nonchalantly while Sarah and Finnegan, who apparently got matching tattoos at some, point the previous night, were cuddling and making small talk.

_Lindsay is not going to be happy about that, _Duncan thought.

"Huh, I guess I was freaking out over nothing," Trent said.

"Yeah, we heard most of your conversation," Jhonen said, "For the record, we don't even have a car. We got dropped off here."

"I brought a car," Jenny said.

"Except that," Jhonen added, "Anyway, you guys wanna head back?"

"Sure," the others replied, and the group (including Finnegan,) squeezed into the 5-seat Toyota that Ronnie and Arianna rented, and drove back to the hotel.

**That Evening**

The group, realizing that there wasn't a hell of a lot else to do in Ireland, as they mostly went there for Arianna and Jhonen to meet up with old friends, decided that one night was all they needed in Dublin. They packed up, checked out of the hotel, and headed on a boat towards London. They were joined by a guest, Finnegan, bored with Ireland and desperate to see Jhonen and his "new girl" some more, begged Ronnie and Arianna to let him come along. Being the über responsible guardians that they were, they simply shrugged their shoulders and said "sure, why not, we already brought too many people along anyway." They did ask about parents, but Finnegan simply responded by saying it wasn't a problem.

They arrived at about 5 pm London time, which was 9 am in Missouri so jet lag was still in effect. And considering the fact that most of them were out until late the previous night, they were beginning to feel rather tired. So perhaps a crazy clubbing night wasn't in the cards on this very day. But that doesn't mean they would just sit around the hotel doing nothing.

I mean, they were tourists with a seemingly unlimited supply of cash in arguably _the _most famous city in the world. Sitting there in the hotel would be a tremendous waste of opportunity. Gwen, Heather, Courtney, Bridgette and Lindsay definitely knew what they wanted to do: buy shit.

It started out fairly innocent enough. They headed to a mall, initially only to buy food and clothes. But the day began to take a different turn when Heather made a suggestion.

"Girls, I'd say we've been friends for a while, right?"

They nodded in agreement.

"And I was thinking we get something to commemorate that fact?"

"What do you have in mind," Gwen asked.

"I was thinking we could all get tattoos."

"I can't say I'm entirely opposed," Bridgette said, "But they do sound a little painful. Lindsay?"

"What?" She asked.

"You have several tats. Why don't you tell us what it's like to get one?"

"Gwen has ink too," Lindsay said.

"Gwen has barbed wire on her finger," Courtney said, "You have two hearts, barbed wire, a bird-like design on your back and that weird 'Graffiti' thing going on. I think you're clearly the expert in this field."

"Okay," Lindsay said, "Well, you definitely feel it, but I wouldn't say its excruciating pain or anything like that, more like a constant sense of discomfort. And usually by that night or the next morning you end up regretting your ink, but that regret goes away pretty quickly. Oh, and Heather?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to bullshit about the friendship thing. You know you can just say we should all get tattoos?"

"Well, I needed to segue into the topic somehow."

**Line Break**

A trip to the tattoo shop essentially turned into a full makeover, and by the time the girls were finished their shopping trip that afternoon, they looked radically different then they had that very morning.

Well, aside from Bridgette. Bridgette did get some tighter fitting clothes and skateboard shoes, a tattoo of a heart on her left shoulder, and trimmed her hair to make it a little neater, but compared to the fairly significant makeover the other four girls got, she didn't want to alter her look too much. Bridgette was entering a period in her life where she was comfortable in her own skin for the first time in years, so she didn't feel the need to radically alter her appearance. Unless, of course, she could change her looks so drastically that it would result in Britney and/or Jhonen not noticing her, but that was unlikely.

Courtney, in addition to tattoo sleeve extending from her left shoulder all the way down to her forearm filled with various abstract designs, bleached her hair and then died it a bright blonde colour. She also bought a large number of hot pants and various tops, a pair of shoes similar to the ones Bridgette purchased, as well as expanding her studs to size 16-stretchers.

Gwen, like Courtney, decided to go blonde. While she had been dying her hair strange colours for the longest time, she felt like she was beginning to grow out of the scene-like trend, and instead went with more natural colours. Her clothes were something of an intermittent stage, still rather dark compared to the others, but not overtly Emo, rather simply a little grungy. Her tattoos were stylized images of three cartoon characters: Double D from Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Timmy Turner from FOP, and Starfire from Teen Titans, all on her left arm, while she got two dragon-like barbed wire designs on her right appendage, and a small tree on her right heel.

Heather was initially considering dying her hair a bright pink, but Gwen, as she was getting away from the scene type stuff, didn't really think it was a good idea for Heather to start looking like one, so she settled for one blonde strip down the middle, as she still thought it looked nice. Heather went considerably milder with her tattoos, as she was the only one who was still living with a parent who actually gave a fuck, going with and black and white owl on her left arm and a blues eighth note on her right. Given that her clothes were already rather skimpy to begin with, she didn't change her style too much, but she did get some new stuff that she had been looking at for quite some time. She also got a nose ring, and the other girls instantly made fun of her for it once they saw it.

Lindsay… well, Lindsay got a tramp stamp.

Part of me wants to leave it at that, but I suppose I should give a more thorough description. If Bridgette wanted to look sexier, Courtney and Heather wanted to look rebellious and Gwen wanted to disassociate herself from a useless subculture, then Lindsay's makeover was about 40% cool chick, 40% hipster and 20% pure skank. Wanting to leave some space on her arms, Lindsay got art on various parts of her body, her shoulders, her hips, her hamstrings, and of course the stamp. Like Courtney she also got spacers, and cut her previously back-length hair to the bottom of her neck, making it just short enough to not be entirely sure what she was going for when she got the haircut. Not that it looked bad, just a little directionless.

Still, all the girls seemed reasonably pleased with their new look, and believed they were ready for a night out. Having noticed that they probably overdressed and went in too large of a group the previous night in Dublin, they agreed that they would stick with their more contemporary clothing and Gwen, Heather, Courtney, and Bridgette said that their group of 5 was perfect. Lindsay agreed the number was ideal, but she felt obligated to call Eva and Sarah anyways.

"Maybe you should give them some space," Courtney offered, "I know you're not exactly happy with Sarah at the moment, but I think if you let them have some space, let them get some of that energy out of their system and focus on yourself tonight, things might be better."

"I mean, Eva's always been kind of a loner and Sarah's pretty sheltered," Gwen added, "So this is really the first time for both of them being in a major social outing like this one."

"Eva hasn't really done anything," Lindsay said, "Sarah… it's not so much that she's cheated that bothers me, hell I'm not always faithful, it's just that she seems really into that Finnegan guy."

"Lindsay," Courtney said, putting her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "Relax. Don't worry about it tonight. You can talk with Sarah about it tomorrow, but let's make this night just about us 5."

Lindsay sighed, "You're right, Courtney," she said, putting her cellphone away, "As usual. Now let's get drunk, bitches. Again."

**Line Break**

Finding a place to go was actually more of a chore then it should have been. Firstly, they didn't know the area, and unlike in Ireland Jhonen and Arianna didn't know the area either so they had to reside to either looking it up or asking people on the streets. And when they asked people and they managed to understand what they were saying it was usually either some snarky rebuttal about 'Americans' or a perverted comment on their looks. When they did get some places in mind, the first place they went wouldn't let them in. They were still underage, which isn't usually a problem for girls since a lot of the time all they really have to do is flash whoever's doing security and they'll let them in, but occasionally you get the kind of bouncer with a stick up their ass who feels it their moral duty to make sure that minors are not exposed to alcohol or impure thoughts, or something like that.

The second place they hit up was far more lenient. It was actually a bar and grill, meaning they'd have a chance to eat before they got wasted which didn't happen the previous night, making it kind of a miracle they weren't covered head-to-toe in vomit by its conclusion. Lindsay was still distracted, Gwen and Heather were being cutesy and romantic, Bridgette was trying to get noticed and Courtney had taken an unofficial role as the sort of manager of the group, making sure nothing got out of hand.

"You know, it's really difficult to get people to notice you when there are two girls kissing at the same table as you?"

"Why are you so desperate for attention today, Bridgette?" Courtney asked.

"Because I'm fucking horny."

"So go talk to someone."

"Maybe later."

Courtney sighed, "Lindsay, are you seeing why Bridgette isn't making any sense?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course."

"Are you even listening to me right now?"

"Sure, I think. I have a lot of things in my head at this moment."

"Still thinking about Sarah?"

"Yes."

"I thought I said you didn't need to worry about it."

"One person's good advice doesn't alleviate all stress."

The server walked up and asked to take their orders, but, like most people in this establishment, found themselves distracted by Gwen and Heather making out.

"Hot, isn't it?" Courtney asked.

The server smiled and laughed.

"Hey, lovebirds, order your damn food already," Courtney yelled at the couple.

"This is a little off-topic, but I really like your accent," the server said.

"That's funny, I heard most Brits hate American accents."

"Depends on the accent I guess. Anyways, I'm Chris."

"Courtney, nice to meet you."

After the server left, Courtney turned back to her natural blonde friend.

"You see Bridgette; it's not that hard to get-"

"I know how to talk to guys, dammit. I mean, I've had, like, 5 boyfriends or something? Yeah I wasn't faithful to any of them and one of them turned out to be a Nazi but that still counts."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that," Courtney said, laughing.

"For the record, I totally killed that guy," Lindsay butted in.

"Yes Lindsay, we know," Courtney and Bridgette answered simultaneously.

"Killed his brother too. That guy was even more of a psycho, if that's possible."

"Yes Lindsay, you've told us this about fifteen times."

"Not sure what happened to his sister though… she seemed the sanest of the three."

"Okay, who the hell brags about murder?" Gwen, who had briefly stopped kissing her girlfriend, asked.

"Lindsay Cunningham, apparently," Heather said.

"Yeah, remind me why we hang out with you again, Lindsay?" Gwen.

"Because I'm cool to chill with, and I have the most links."

"And I suppose every group needs a 'that guy'," Bridgette added.

"Bridgette, you're that guy," Heather said.

"Why?"

"Nazi."

"Good point," Bridgette said.

The minutes and hours began to roll by, and, apart from the girls getting food in their stomachs and Lindsay relaxing a little more after she had something to drink, things didn't change all that much throughout the quintet's time at the restaurant. There were instances where various guys, and the occasional girl, walked up to them and tried to get on of their numbers, but all of them, even the notoriously flirtier girls like Heather and Bridgette, declined. Yes, Bridgette trying to get noticed didn't really change much but she wasn't really trying to get with anyone, it was just to make it seem like she was available. Today wasn't about random hookups anyways.

Now, the girls didn't really have anything specific planned for the night. But that was fine, that wasn't the idea for the night. The idea was more just to drive around, drinking booze and smoking weed, and eventually settle on a place, which might actually end up just being back in the hotel room.

And sure enough, that was exactly where they ended up. Sure, they took their time cruising, looking at pretty lights and saying hi to everyone else who was on the trip that they happened to pass by, but in a rather unique moment for the group, they decided to forgo any trips to nightclubs or sketchy houses or anything like that, and wound up back in the hotel for what essentially amounted to a girls night. Their motives; however, weren't entirely pure.

"So, what do you girls wanna do?" Bridgette asked.

"Drink," Heather said.

"Besides that," Bridgette added, thinking that was an already planned part of the agenda.

"Well, we could always finish that truth or dare thing we started yesterday," Gwen offered, "The one that kind of got interrupted because of one rather… interesting personal anecdote."

"Hey, it's not my fault. You asked me a question and I answered. It's not like we were talking about movies or something and I just threw incest into the conversation," Lindsay said.

"Well, your fault or not, Lindsay, the story raped the mood. So, I'm thinking we could just continue where we left off."

"Sounds fine to me, I guess," Lindsay said, "Courtney, what about you?"

Courtney was looking off into the distance, a little spaced out, not entirely unlike Lindsay when the girls' night first began.

"Court, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wondering what some of the others are up to."

**Line Break**

Duncan felt pretty good about his life right now; he was in the middle of nowhere banging the shit out of some hot loli younger girl. Now, by the middle of nowhere, I legitimately mean he had no idea where he had ended up. He had drunkenly wandered with this chick into… grasslands? He didn't know anything about this country so he couldn't identify any of the landmarks nearby, meaning he was basically lost.

That; however, was far less important than what Duncan was doing at this very moment. The girl that Duncan was fucking had an incredibly sexy ass, was into things like anal and foot jobs, and basically said she wanted to be his slut. Granted, Duncan found it a little weird that she looked rather young for such a promiscuous girl. And that she didn't have a British accent. And that she somehow knew his name despite having never met him before their recent hookup. And that she specifically bragged about "being able to do things that Courtney can't." Nevertheless, Duncan had more important things to worry about, such as getting to cum inside the young broad.

"Mmm…" the girl moaned, "You like your new little anal princess, don't you?"

"Yeah," Duncan moaned as he continued pounding her from behind.

"You gonna cum soon, baby?" she asked. Duncan affirmed.

"Hold on a little while," she said, "Let's cum together."

And that is, at the very least, what Duncan attempted to do. However, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold on for very much longer. And it's not like the girl was making it easy for him to do that, what with her grinding and moving her hips and teasing his cock as much as she could.

"Joanne!" Duncan shouted, as he finally released. Sure enough, the girl followed suit, cumming only a half second after Duncan released his climax. After that, Joanne slowly took his cock out of her ass, and lied down next to him in the open fields.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Duncan asked.

"No," Joanne said, "Now let's cuddle and go to sleep."

**Line Break**

"I still don't feel entirely comfortable about this," Jhonen said, staring at the girl shaking her ass in front of him.

"Oh relax," Izzy said.

"I just feel bad about cheating on Bridgette."

"You think Bridgette's never cheated on you? Of course she has. We're teenagers, it's what we do. That doesn't mean she doesn't like you or care about you, although that's debateable in unto itself…"

"What was that last part?" Jhonen asked.

"Nothing."

"That's weird; I could have sworn you said something about Bridgette not-"

Izzy promptly put her hand to his lips and shushed him.

"You talk way too much," Izzy said, "Now shut up, and let me show you all the things Bridgette can't do."

"Oh, I think she can do a lot more stuff then you think," Jhonen said.

Izzy smirked, "Well, we'll see about that."

**Line Break**

"Got anything special for me tonight?" Trent asked.

"You know it," Jenny said, "You do remember Keisha, right?"

"Hello, Trent," Keisha said, "Remember me?"

"Um… am I supposed to?"

"From last night, dumbass," Keisha said.

"From last night? But that reduces the variety," Trent complained.

"Well, if you don't want me here, I could always leave," Keisha suggested.

"On second thought," Trent said, "I think it's wonderful that I'm getting a little continuity with the girls we bring home."

"Continuity?" Jenny asked, "God damn it Trent, you are such a dork."

"So you're a musician and you know about literary tropes?" Keisha said, "Wow, you must be really smart."

"See, I'm not a dork." Trent said.

"Oh, that's still a little dorky," Keisha said, "But in a good way. Now I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm horny as fuck, so could we, like, go somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm with Keisha," Jenny said, "Let's head back to my room."

"Nice save, guy," Leanne said.

"Shut up, Leanne," Trent muttered.

**Line Break**

Geoff and DJ, like many others, were still feeling rather exhausted. So, they shunned the party scene for the night, instead staying in their rooms, watching TV, eating pizza and pounding back booze… of course with one notable benefit.

"I'd say this has been a pretty good night," DJ said.

"Of course, brother," Geoff added, "No annoying assholes or catty girls to get in the way, just the four of us having a good time. Speaking of which, could you girls hurry up down there?"

Geoff looked at the two girls on the floor, Brittney, who was sucking his dick, and Ashley, who was blowing DJ.

"You do realize I'm just here for the free booze, right?" Brittney said.

"Less talky talky, more sucky sucky." Geoff said.

"Didn't you and Britt use to go out or something?" DJ asked.

"Yeah, we did, but I'd say we have a certain kinship by this point," Geoff said.

"Define kinship," Brittney added.

"Aw, isn't she the cutest?" Ashley added, "Well, apart from me of course."

"If I didn't need your help, I would murder you in your sleep," Brittney said.

"Aw, classic Brittney, she is such a kidder," DJ smiled.

**Line Break**

"So, I told you I'd bring you a surprise tonight," Sarah said. She was dressed in the sexiest outfit she had in her wardrobe which, considering her upbringing, really wasn't as sexy as she thought it was.

"Yes…" Finnegan said.

"Well, here she is!"

Eva walked through the doorway shortly after Sarah did. Like her girlfriend, she was dressed to impress. Unlike Sarah, she was genuinely surprised to see Finnegan there.

"Um, Sarah, you never told me that we would be spending the night with…"

"Oh relax, Eva, it'll be fun. I never realized how awesome straight sex was until I met Finnegan. Well, actually, it was more until I met Tyler, but Finnegan certainly helped."

"Yeah, but, what about Lindsay?"

"Well, I wanted to invite Lindsay, but I couldn't find her," Sarah said, "I'm sure we'll see her tomorrow. She's probably just out with a couple friends or something."

Eva still looked apprehensive. Sarah was a little bit nervous as well, but she did her best to hide it.

"Well, if you say so," Eva said, "Then c'mon, uh…"

"Finnegan," the man answered.

"Okay," Eva said, "C'mon Finnegan, let's have some fun."

**Line Break**

Ezekiel was all tied up. He wasn't sure whether or not he liked that. He thought he might like it because it meant getting laid, he was more sure he didn't like it because it meant putting himself in the hands of people who he couldn't entirely trust.

"Hey girls," Ezekiel said, hoping to soften the arbitrary punishment he might be getting, "Don't be too harsh, alright?"

"Oh, I think we'll be as harsh as we want to," Arianna said.

"See, you've been spying on us, haven't you?" Ronnie said, "And we need to teach you that spying on women is wrong. Now how exactly are we going to be able to do that if we can't give you punishment?"

"A two-hour lecture on the pros and cons of spying?" Ezekiel offered, "Maybe you could even make a slideshow with some pictures."

"Oh, look, a smartass," Arianna said, "Looks like we're going to need to correct that with extra paddling. Ronnie, get the ball-gag."

**Line Break**

Rudy was in the home of a strange, twenty-something woman he just met that night. He, of course, felt it was a little weird that she would take an interest in him, but he had been getting a lot of looks from girls lately, both his age and older, so it didn't really surprise him that much. The woman, named Luna, was a beautiful, buxom girl who, interestingly enough, had blue hair. Rudy wasn't sure if this was because she dyed it or if she just had some weird genetic thing going on, but it was pretty cool nonetheless. If there was one thing that Rudy physically didn't like about this girl, it was her height. She stood at about 6'6, making things a little difficult for the boy.

"So, you ready to take this to the bedroom?" Rudy asked, trying to seem as smooth as possible.

"Not yet," Luna answered. The two were still sitting on the couch in her living room, and Rudy was beginning to get impatient.

"So, what's going on then?"

"We're waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

Just as Rudy said that, he heard the door swing open, and another lady popped in. She was even taller than Luna, looking to be around 6'10, but other than that was even bustier and just as attractive. Like Luna, she had an odd hair colour, hers being pink.

"Sister, I'm home!" she giggled.

"Nice of you to finally show up, Celestia," Luna said, "I've been keeping this poor boy waiting for, like, an hour."

Celestia sat down on the other side of Rudy, "He looks rather young," she said.

"He is, but trust me, he's a keeper."

"Well, he doesn't look half bad either," Celestia giggled, "And Dizzy's being a real prick right now, so I might as well have some fun with this kid tonight."

"When is Dizzy not a prick?" Luna asked.

"Point taken. What's your name, kid?"

"Rudy," the boy replied.

"Well Rudy," Celestia said, "You're going to get to bang a pair of sisters today. I hope you realize how lucky you are."

"Yes…" Rudy sighed dreamily.

"Quick," Luna said, "Get him upstairs before he has a nosebleed all over the couch."

**Line Break**

"Oh, who knows," Courtney said, "Probably stupid bullshit?"

Back in Courtney's hotel room, the girls were set for the night. No weed, unfortunately enough, as they didn't have the time or the information to re-stock, but they had alcohol to spare, as well as a few munchies, and, unbeknownst to the others, Courtney had some toys lying around for if the night was headed the way she thought it might be.

"Okay, Gwen," Courtney said, taking a drag of a Marlboro as she spoke, "You know the question."

"I'll take truth," Gwen said.

Courtney's response was pretty instant, "Have you ever had sexual fantasies about your brother?" She asked. This caused laughter to erupt from the other girls, but Gwen just looked kind of annoyed.

"No," she said, "Next question."

"Why are you fuckers laughing?" Gwen asked, "Heather, you have a little brother, I could ask you the same question. And Lindsay, same for you and your little sister."

"Oh, right, Damien!" Heather exclaimed, "I never see that guy anymore, I almost forgot he existed. Although I guess now that Micah's moving in I'll see him again… unfortunately that means I have to see Micah again."

"You forgot your own brother existed?" Bridgette laughed.

"I didn't forget he existed, I just don't ever talk to him." Heather huffed.

"Slightly off-topic, but I'm just going to point out that I'm still convinced Micah killed Todd," Lindsay said, "Maybe he wasn't holding the pistol, but he was definitely part of the process."

"Okay, can we not talk about this?" Gwen asked, "This is something I'd really rather not be reminded of."

"Alright, alright," Courtney said, "Let's move on to the next question."

"Wait, why do you get to ask the next question?" Heather asked.

"I don't know," Courtney said, "Because I asked it before anyone else could object? Now, Lindsay, truth or dare?"

"Uh… truth?" Lindsay said.

"Okay," Courtney said, "Lindsay, what's the nastiest thing you've ever done in bed?"

"You know, Courtney," Lindsay said, "if you're interested in other people's sexuality so much, how come you don't just take your pants off and lay on the bed? Turn it into a contest if you feel like it."

"That wasn't an answer, Lindsay," Courtney chided.

"See, there we go again," Lindsay said, "What are you actually trying to do here, Courtney?"

Courtney smirked, "So, let's say just for arguments sake that I am just doing this whole truth or dare thing to try and bang you. What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do about it? I'm in a relationship right now and so are you!"

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Courtney said, "We're both fully aware that if Leanne walked in this room right now, you'd rip her pants off and go down on her faster than I could say 'incest is wrong'."

"Holy shit!" Heather said, "What the fuck Courtney, I thought we were supposed to have a good time tonight?"

"Leave it to Courtney to make friendly teasing super personal," Lindsay said, "But at least now I know why you're so sex-obsessed tonight; because Duncan doesn't want to be around you long enough to give you any."

"You're a fucking bitch, Lindsay!" Courtney yelled, "And by the way, I wasn't even trying to be subliminal, I was just curious."

"Yeah, bullshit you were just curious. You always do this kind of shit, you're never direct. I mean, you were a total cunt up until Grade 9, and then once you chilled out, you never formally apologized to us or asked to join our group, you just kinda started chilling and we all just accepted you!"

Courtney sighed, "God damn it, I hate you Lindsay."

"I fucking hate you too, bitch,"

"Hey," Gwen said, stepping in, "Why don't you two just calm down. Lindsay, if the game is upsetting you that much, I'm sure we can find something else to do. Courtney, just calm down, alright?"

Despite this, Lindsay and Courtney simply continued to stare at each other. With the tension and drunkenness of the room clearly at a high, Gwen, Heather, and Bridgette found themselves increasingly uncomfortable but not entirely sure what to do about this. If this turned into a full-on fight, they didn't want to get in the middle. And sure enough, when Courtney lunged towards Lindsay and the other girl followed suit, the other three-fifths of the group backed away, looking to try to help but making sure they kept some kind of distance. But when Courtney got close enough to Lindsay to touch her, instead of throwing punches, she grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Di- did that just happen?" Bridgette asked.

"I think." Gwen said, "I don't know, you could kinda tell that there was something going on between them."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect a fight to turn out like this," Heather said, "I don't think anyone really did."

Courtney and Lindsay continued to kiss and hold each other's clothes. Courtney's hands had moved away from Lindsay's hair and onto her lower body, and she rubbed her hands up and down Lindsay's thighs, ass, and lower back. Lindsay for her part was playfully caressing Courtney's face and neck. When the two finally broke away for air, Courtney was the first to speak.

"So, you still never answered that truth or dare question."

"Honestly, do you really give a shit, or are you just trying to wind me up?" Lindsay replied.

"Fair enough," Courtney said, "Still got no idea what you want to do?"

"Oh, I think I might have a few plans," Lindsay smirked.

Before Courtney could react, Lindsay grabbed Courtney's shorts, and quickly pulled them down to the floor, with her panties quickly following suit. Courtney instinctively spread her legs, but Lindsay was having none of that, instead pushing the mixed-race girl face first onto the bed, so her ass was sticking up in the air. Lindsay than calmly sat down next to the exposed girl, gave her a little smack, and then said:

"So, ladies, I know you've all wanted to get at this bitch almost as much as I have. Now either you can sit there and look stupid, or you can join us. The choice is yours, but I don't mind getting this ass all to myself." Lindsay said as she smacked Courtney again, and the other girl squealed a little bit.

"I still fucking hate you, Lindsay," Courtney hissed.

"Shut the fuck up," Lindsay yelled back.

Courtney squealed again, this time in surprise when she felt something drag along her ass, moving up from her thigh towards her crack. Courtney shivered as Lindsay's tongue moved across her delicious mocha booty, circling around her pussy and asshole but never actually coming close enough to taste it. Courtney wanted to scream at Lindsay for teasing her but at this point she basically figured Lindsay was going to do everything in her power to make her life miserable. So, for now, Courtney held her breath and simply enjoyed the fact that Lindsay was licking her for the first time in ages.

Courtney felt a second tongue on her ass as well. However, instead of dancing around and teasing like Lindsay, the second tongue went straight for Courtney's already wet pussy and played around there. Courtney jumped a little when she first felt the impact but was never one to turn down a good pussy-eating.

"Who's back there?" Courtney asked.

"Hi Courtney," Gwen said, briefly taking her face out of Courtney's snatch.

"Gwen!" Courtney said, "Please… don't stop. You're really good at this."

"Yeah, well, considering how often her face is buried in Heather's crotch, it's not surprising that she's got some skills," Lindsay laughed while smacking Courtney's ass again, this time enough to make it jiggle.

Gwen laughed, or at least, she would have laughed had her lips not been busy playing with Courtney's pussy. What was interesting about Gwen is that, despite the fact that her and Heather had hooked up more times than she cared to count, this was the first time that Gwen had eaten out a girl other than her long-time lover. At first she expected Courtney to taste different, but not, she tasted pretty much the same. She did; however, look a lot different, Courtney had much bigger labia than both Heather and herself, who were relatively small and streamlined in comparison. Part of her was a little bit jealous of just how busty the mocha-skinned girl was at seemingly every place in her body, but then again, Gwen was quite proud of her own body too.

After a few minutes of pussy-eating, Courtney abruptly stood up, shaking off the other two girls and leaving Gwen with pussy juice all over her lips. Courtney then summoned Heather and Bridgette over to take off her shirt and bra, before laying down face up on the bed and telling the two girls to suck on her nipples, which they did while Gwen went back to eating her out. Lindsay was roaming a little bit at this moment, satisfied with playing with Bridgette's tits, but as she began to get more and more wet herself, she promptly slid her panties off, tossed them to the side and straddled Courtney's face.

"The last time we did this you and Duncan were trying to bite my clit off," Lindsay smirked, "Let's see if you've gotten any better."

This would be the normal opportunity for a witty Courtney Moore rebuttal, but fortunately she was unable to speak at this moment.

Gwen, Heather and Bridgette continued to move around Courtney's body, taking turns on who got to eat Courtney out (Courtney would later say she thought Heather was the best pussy-eater of the three, but they all had some skill), while Bridgette in particular occasionally took time off Courtney duty to make out with Lindsay and fondle her breasts a little bit. Courtney, for her part, did her best to please the blonde girl, tonguing deep inside her vulva and using her fingers to massage Lindsay's clit, but ultimately her pleasure sensors were getting in the way of her being able to please anyone else.

"I- I'm gonna-" Courtney began.

"No you're not," Lindsay said with a smirk.

"Yeah, you can't bail on us in Round 1," Gwen continued, "We still have 11 more to go."

**Line Break**

"So, is this some kind of feminist thing?" Ashley asked Brittney.

"No… well, maybe? I guess we could frame it as a feminist thing if we really wanted to."

"Or as a victory for gay rights," Ashely giggled, "But I still don't know why you have to kill the guy… I mean have you seen his abs?"

"Because he's in the way," Brittney sneered, "And also a bit of a douchebag, but mostly in the way… I've met Jhonen a few times and I didn't really like him-"

"But this is completely about Bridgette," Ashely interrupted.

"Yeah… look I know it seems a little weird, but I really love this girl. I think we deserve to spend the rest of our lives together, and unfortunately that means the people in the way have to go."

Ashley sighed, "I'm not going to have to…"

"You won't have to do any of the dirty work. Just stay on my side, and go along with whatever plans I make. Agreed?"

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll do it, but only because you agreed to be BFF's after we're through. Speaking of which, it's been a while since I've had a real gal pal."

"Yeah, same here," Brittney said, "Gets a little lonely at times."

"Do you think DJ and Geoff will help us kill Jhonen?" Ashley asked, turning the conversation back to its original subject.

"Not likely," Brittney said, "Bros before hoes as they say… if we don't get them involved they'll stay out of it but otherwise they'll run and squeal. Fucking pigs."

**Line Break**

"You know, Cindy," Vicky said, "Are you sure these girls are who you think they are? I mean, they're definitely rather cliquish…"

"Yeah, and that means we only have to get one to get all of them," Cindy said.

"But what if you don't?" Vicky asked, "And why do you think Courtney is the right one to go after."

"Because Gwen might tune us out, Lindsay's too unpredictable, Bridgette won't convince anyone to do anything, and I'm more familiar with Courtney than I am with Heather," Wanda said.

"She's also the prettiest," Cindy added.

"Meh… that's debateable," Wanda said, "Gwen's not as busty as Courtney or Lindsay but she's still pretty damn sexy."

"Forgive me if I don't really trust your taste in women, Wanda," Vicky added, "None of your bitches have been all that hot… even Jo's really more cute than hot."

Wanda sighed, "I'm worried about Jo," she said, "I honestly thought she needed someone like me… I didn't think Leanne and Karen and Lindsay were good influences on her, but I'm worried I just made her even more fucked up."

"She's one of the girls now," Cindy said, "And don't worry, she'll be okay, we'll make sure of it."

"By the way Wanda, I think she's with your brother now," Vicky smiled.

Wanda smirked, "Yeah, okay."

"No, I'm being serious, I saw her with a guy earlier today, and I'm, like, 86% sure it's Duncan."

"86% sure?" Wanda asked, "Dammit, this is why we can't have nice things."

"She's a kid, let her have her fun," Cindy answered, "Just make sure she gets a few extra spankings the next time you're together and it's all good. I highly doubt she'll tell anything anyway."

"God, I sure hope not," Wanda said, "She'd definitely get a few extra spankings if she did that."

**Line Break**

Gwen, Lindsay, Courtney, Bridgette, and Heather were lying down on the bed, struggling for blankets and warm bodies to lie next to. Drunk, tired, and fucked, the quintet couldn't have been any happier if they wanted to. Gwen and Heather ended up snuggling against each other at one end of the bed, while Courtney and Lindsay migrated towards the other.

"So, what does this all mean?" Courtney asked.

"Mean about what?" Lindsay said.

"Does this mean you're going to break up with Sarah and Eva, and I'll break up with Duncan?"

Colour began to drain from Lindsay's face, as she struggled to form a response.

"Because I'm willing to do that… for you," a hopeful Courtney stammered on.

"Fuck Courtney… I love you, but I'm not sure I'm willing to do that yet… I need to think about it first."

Courtney looked upset for a moment, but then snuggled even tighter against her potential future-girlfriend, "Just sleep on it. You're all mine tonight."

In the middle of the bed, Bridgette laid there, feeling a little left out, until all 4 girls grabbed her and bear-hugged her.

"It's okay Bridgette," Gwen said, "You'll find your bitch eventually. Maybe she's even right in front of you and you never even noticed."

Heather blushed, and Gwen continued.

"But, if I can just say… no more secrets, alright? We're sisters now, we tell each other everything."

"The best kind of sisters," Heather added.

"Agreed?" Gwen asked.

"Agreed," Heather and Lindsay said in unison.

"Yeah, alright," Courtney replied shortly after.

"Bridgette, what about you?" Lindsay asked.

The blonde girl sighed for a moment, and then replied, "Yup, agreed. Um… girls, there's something I have to-"

"Save it for tomorrow Bridge, we're all tired as shit."


	43. XLIII: The Humourless Comedy Couple

**Chapter 43**

**The Humourless Comedy Couple**

**A/N: Can I just take this time to complain about how much the formatting on Fanfiction-dot-net sucks? I know that's partly because it's not fully compatible with Microsoft Word, but considering that's probably the most popular PC program used, it doesn't really make a lot of sense why. But seriously, I can't even get line-breaks in. So if you're wondering why the formatting looks off on my more recent chapters, well, now you know, it's because Fanfiction-dot-net sucks. **

**Time: 10 July 2008**

The house had a distinctly modern feel. A flat roof, glass doors, and technological prowess dominated its outward appearance as if it had nothing to hide. It wasn't a particularly warm or inviting home, nor was it caged off from society either. It looked, instead, like a house that would let you in, but made sure you knew about every single dime that went into its construction.

The front door was as bold and imposing as the rest of the front of the house, but Ace and Micah instead snuck around the side, knocking quietly enough as to not attract suspicion but loud enough that anyone inside the house would have no problem hearing it. And hear it they did, as within the next 5 seconds, the door swung open and the smug; tattoo covered-face of Theo Foster emerged from behind it.

"Hey, Megan," he said happily, "It's good to see you again."

"Hi Theo," Ace replied, "Is your mother home?"

"Cutting right down to business already?" Theo asked, "But don't you want to stay for the party a little?"

"She asked you a question, kid," Micah responded, "I think we both expect an answer."

"No need to trip my little yellow friend," Theo replied, "Follow me."

Theo took the two into the main foyer, where a group of people were sitting on the couch, smoking weed and watching television. While there was no big party like Theo had implied, they did seem to be enjoying themselves; especially the one late 20s-early 30s guy getting a handy on the couch from a teenage-looking blonde girl. He seemed especially pleased with himself.

"Alright, so you've already met Mason," Theo said, "And this is Q-Tip, Chris, Nat, and that's Harold in the kitchen over there."

"Uh… hi," Ace said, "Uh… I'm Megan Morrow, but y'all can call me Ace. And, uh, this is Micah."

One of the girls (the one not giving a handjob to Chris), got up from the loveseat and, solo cup in hand, skipped towards Ace.

"Just call me Quinn," she replied, "Q-Tip is my dealer name. Just like Rocky and Bullwinkle over there."

"Hey!" Theo said, "That show is an underrated classic," he then turned to Ace and said, "I'm Rocky by the way, Mason's Bullwinkle."

"And you're both fucking dorks," Quinn said.

Ace chuckled, "So, are you A Tribe Called Quest fan?" she asked.

"You could say that," she replied, "Hey, you said you're name was Ace Morrow right?"

"Uh huh..."

"So, you're Gwen and Heather's mom then?"

"I suppose you could say that."

Quinn flashed a big huge smile on her face, pushed Micah out of the way and threw one arm around the older woman, "Okay, everyone, I have an important announcement to make! This woman over here, her daughters killed my brothers!"

The room instantly went silent, nobody entirely knowing how to respond. Ace herself prepared to make a run for it, when Quinn burst out laughing.

"I hated those fuckers," she said, "Nazi scumbag pieces of shit. Tell Gwen and Heather that they're doing God's work."

"A- alright then, I'll be sure to mention it."

Quinn continued laughing, "I'm sure you will, sweetheart. I'm assuming you're here to see Nellie?"

"What tipped you off?" She asked.

"The fact that you came in the side door," Quinn said, "But I'm pretty sure she's in the basement."

Just then, a very fat teenager with a chain and several tattoos came thunderously running down the stairs and towards the foyer. Unlike Theo's smug prick grin and Mason's stone-faced death glare, the youngest Foster kid seemed much happier than his older brothers. This is possibly because he was 16 and hadn't quite been exposed to the amount of shit Mason and Theo had clearly seen, but mostly because he was constantly stuffing his face with food.

"Hey, O-Dawg!" Theo shouted, "I didn't know you were at the house right now.

Owen laughed, "Yeah, well, I'm not staying for much longer; I'm going over to Ty's house. Who's the pretty lady?"

Theo laughed, "That's Ace Morrow, one of mom's, ahem, best-known clientele."

"Oh okay," Owen said, "I think I've met her before."

"My step-daughter Gwen goes to Ryan Leaf," Ace replied.

"Oh, Gwen," Owen said, "Yeah, I would hit that with a 10-foot ton of bricks. Oh well, see y'all later."

"Hey Owen!" Mason yelled out, and Owen turned around.

"When you see Tyler, make sure you remind him that he still owes mom like $1400. And that if he doesn't pay up quick, there will be problems."

"Will do. Easy guys."

Owen slammed the front door behind him and the rest of the crew, except for Quinn who was hitting a bong, turned their attention back to Ace.

"Speaking of Ryan Leaf," Ace said, "Chris, don't you teach at that school?"

"No Megan, I am not currently employed by any school. I am getting my own reality show about rednecks though… I'm thinking Honey Fu-Fu. How does that sound?"

Ace sighed, "You taught Gwen and Heather two years in a row, Mr. McLean. I even went to one of your parent-teacher conferences. I think I'd recognize your ass when I see it."

Chris sighed, "Yes, fine, I taught at RLSS for a few years. That's all in the past though, what with Kowalski's firing of any teacher resembling a human being, so you don't have to worry about me telling Gwen you're about to score some smack or nothing. Oh, and speaking of RLSS, you've met Natalie, right?" He said pointing to the girl giving him a handy moments ago.

"Hi, you're Gwen's mom, right?" Nat asked, "Tell her hi for me. Oh yeah, and tell her that her friend Lindsay's a bitch and should be repeatedly kicked in the vagina. Hey Harold, grab me another beer you faggot!"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because that brew isn't going to grab itself, bitch. So make yourself useful for once, and get me a Bud. Oh, and you should grab one for the rest of the boys too."

"Fine, I'll get you your beers, gosh." A grumbling Harold said.

_I get the feeling he's not too respected around here, _Ace thought, but her thoughts were soon interrupted by other events.

"So, why are we still here?" Micah asked, "Are we ever going to go see Nellie?"

"Yes, yes, of course, but it would be rather rude not to introduce myself," Ace responded.

"As I said, she's in the basement," Theo replied, "Just-"

"Make sure you don't knock too loudly, yeah, I know. C'mon Micah, we have things to do."

Ace marched quickly down the stairs, a focused and determined look on her face. Her husband followed her, much more nervous in his disposition.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Micah asked.

"I know you're worried, Micah, but I should be okay. But if anything goes wrong, just promise me you'll take care of the kids."

Micah nodded silently, swallowing saliva while Ace knocked quietly on a locked door. The door opened quickly and revealed a topless 40-something woman. Like her kids, she had a chain and tattoos and was drinking from a red solo cup, with a cigarette in her other hand. Also in her room were 3 young ripped shirtless guys wearing tight leather pants.

"Meg, I've been expecting you for quite some time," Nellie said with a smile, "C'mon in."

Ace and Micah followed Nellie onto her bed, which was covered in a leopard print that matched her panties. They sat down uncomfortably near the edge, wanting to stay at a comfortable distance away from Nellie and the Chippendale guys.

"Alright guys, it's time to go," Nellie said to the possible strippers.

"But…"

"No buts guys, I'm here on official business. Call me later."

The guys shuffled out of the room, giving Nellie and her clients a little more breathing room.

"So… you don't want to put on clothes or something?" Ace asked.

"Nah, I'm alright," Nellie said, "Jealousy is bad, Megoo."

"I don't believe that was a request," Micah chirped in, much to Ace's dismay.

Nellie sighed, "Micah; isn't it? Listen, why don't you let Meg and I have a little girl talk here. Go upstairs, join the party, have a little fun. Oh, and don't talk to Harold, he's weird."

Micah looked towards his wife, who simply replied "Just go, honey. You know what to do."

After Micah shut the door behind him, Nellie turned to the younger woman and smiled at her.

"It's been a while since we've spoke, Meg," Nellie said, "Is this a business or pleasure visit?"

Ace shuddered at the way she said pleasure, "I… there's a reason I haven't been around here lately. Nellie, I'm done. I have a new, straight-laced husband, a bunch of kids living at my house now, and another one on the way. I can't do this shit anymore; I've lost too much already.

Nellie, looking annoyed, scratched her head, "This again? Meg, we've been over this before-"

"Yeah Nellie, I know that, but in the past it was out of frustration. This time it's just-"

"-the way I feel," Nellie finished, "First of all, we've been working together for… how long now? 30 years or something? Long enough that we're well past the point where one of us can just back out. We have too many customers, too many people relying on us, and too much at stake. And secondly, there's your debt… $60,000 only scratches the surface of everything you owe me. I got you and Todd that nice crib, shit I introduced you to him in the first place, I got you that cheap plastic surgery so you can stay young forever. And I do these things for you… yes, partly because I need you around, but also because I consider you a friend of mine."

"I appreciate the gesture, Nellie," Ace replied, "But this isn't personal. I just need a change. I'm going to have 5 kids living at my house soon enough. I'm going to have to deal with two almost-teenage boys, two almost-adult women, and care for a newborn child. I have a steady white market job with Micah. I… I just lost Todd. I can't take any more of this Nellie, I just can't."

Nellie chuckled a little and grinned before putting a .45 down on the table.

"Pick up the gun," she ordered, "Now!"

Ace was hesitant, but she wasn't one to go against Nellie after seeing the look in her eyes harden that quickly. She picked up the gun, checked the clip to make sure it was loaded (which it was), and waited for further instructions.

"Do you really want out? Do you really want to end it all here?"

Ace thought about the question for a few moments, and then nodded slowly.

"Alright then," Nellie said, "Then put the gun to my head."

"What?"

"Do you have a hearing problem, bitch? Put that motherfucker right up against my temple."

Ace was trembling in fear by this point, but still did as she was told, moving her hand towards the side of her friend's head. As she was doing that, Nellie, in possession of a different gun, looped around with her other arm and, after grazing Ace's neck and chin with the gun, planted it firmly at the side of her head.

"If you want this to be over," Nellie said gravely, "Then we pull the trigger on four."

"I- I don't understand."

"You understand fucking perfectly. You know there's only one way this can end, so stop being a pussy. I'm not afraid to die, are you?"

"…"

"Thought so. Now, on the count of four. One…"

"Nellie, wait, I-"

"Two…"

"Nellie… Nellie stop, please, think about our kids!"

"Three…"

"Fuck you!" Ace shouted, and threw the gun on the ground. "I'm not a killer. Why are you doing this? I just want to start over, why is that so hard?"

Nellie smiled smugly, slowly dropped her gun, and ashed her cigarette, "You made your bed, sweetheart, and now you have to lie in it. A sudden change of heart, no matter how genuine you might feel you're being, can erase the past 30 years. We're a team Megan, always have been, and always will be. I can't save you from that, and neither can any man, no matter how nice he seems… but speaking of which…"

Ace's heart skipped another beat as she heard several bullets go off. At first, she was worried this was the end, but she was completely fine once the barrage ended. No, it sounded more like the bullets went off outside the room… which could only mean…

"Micah…" Ace said solemnly.

"I don't appreciate people eavesdropping on my conversation," Nellie yelled, "Especially not when they're recording it."

"I- I…"

"Damn I sure do love these soundproof basements," Nellie rambled, "Although the Chippendale dudes were way early on their verbal cues… nice job jackasses, you fucked up my speech."

"Y- You piece of-"

"Oh quit bitching, Megan," Nellie said, "You never really loved him. You loved Todd. Micah was there to be your security blanket that kept you from me, as well as a convenient penis whenever you needed to get some. Just go upstairs if you're really that horny.

"You killed him… you just… you just killed him… you probably killed Todd too… why…"

"Hey, listen, sweetie, you know I never want to hurt you," Nellie said, "But you have a job to do, and we can't have these men pulling you away from the family now can we?"

Tears were streaming down Ace's face as the woman was unable to form complete sentences. All she could do was look at her former best friend with a look of disgust… a look which slowly turned to defeat.

"Okay, you're right, we had Todd killed too," Nellie brushed it off nonchalantly, "But trust me, you'll thank us in the long run. Now, I believe that you still have a job to do… unless, of course, you still want to fight me."

Ace sighed, "No, Nellie, just give me the coke."

Nellie smiled, "Good. You know where you have to go and what you have to do. And please come back after, I don't feel like we're finished talking yet. Do you need a smoke?"

"No, I'm okay; I'll just be on my way."

"Fantastic," Nellie said, "Oh, and, um… Megan? Don't worry about Micah, nobody will ever know about what happened and I can hook you up with any guy you want. Do you trust me?"

Ace sighed, "I suppose I don't have much of a choice now, do I?"

**Time: 11 July 2008**

Jhonen slowly opened his eyes to find himself alone in an unfamiliar bedroom. He knew he was somewhere in England, most likely still around the London area as the view from the building looked like a major city and places like Manchester were several hours drive away. He vaguely remembered getting laid the previous night, and knew the girl he was with wasn't Bridgette, although he couldn't entirely remember who she was. Well, whoever she was, she was gone now, and Jhonen was left only with his own thoughts and troubles to comfort him.

_Damn, did I just cheat on Bridgette? _ He thought; _does that make me a bad boyfriend? Should I tell Bridgette or not bring it up and hope she doesn't find out? Shit, I wonder if she's ever cheated on me. Do you think she'll even care? Why am I tripping so hard?_

Putting his clothes from the previous night back on, Jhonen looked around the room and sighed. There were condom rappers on the floor, a tampon on the ceiling, and some empty liquor bottles scattered across the room. Jhonen bent down to pick up one of the bottles, when suddenly he felt someone grab his hips.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Izzy yelled, "You can't get away from me that easily."

"I wasn't trying to get away from you," Jhonen said.

"But were you thinking about trying to get away from me?"

Jhonen paused to glare at Izzy, who just kept smiling.

"Why are you here? And why are you naked?"

Izzy laughed, "Jesus, how drunk were you last night? Do you remember anything?"

"I remember hooking up with some girl… that was you?"

"Guilty," Izzy laughed.

"But… what about Bridgette? I mean, should I tell her about what we did, or should I just forget this night ever happened?"

Izzy's smile finally faded, as she put her hands on her head and sighed, "Okay Jhonen, Bridgette and those girls… her, Gwen, Lindsay, Courtney, Heather… I'm not saying they're bad people or not even that they aren't fun to be around, but none of them have any integrity. If you're expecting loyalty from them, you're wasting your time, so why give them something they'd never give you?"

"Izzy, what are you talking about?"

"You know Bridgette's been fucking this one bitch on the side pretty much the entire time the two of you were together, right? Brittney Vole, one of the biggest cunts in the school, has also been Bridgette's slam piece for the past few months or so. She also dated Geoff way back when, and then dumped his ass for the white supremacist kid who ended up obsessing over Bridgette… this girl's pretty fucked up, J."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a very observant person, J, and it's not like Brittney's been particularly quiet about the fact that she's fucked Bridgette. Really, I'm surprised you didn't know yet."

"Oh…" Jhonen said.

"And Heather… man, fuck Heather. Heather was one of the biggest bitches I ever met way back in middle school. She's chilled out a little since then, but she's still pretty fucking cruel a lot of the time, and for no real reason. She also likes taking advantage of young and inexperienced guys just to get laid. And Courtney was a huge fucking prep just like two years ago. Expose her to just a little bit of the streets, and all of a sudden she dresses and acts like the female Young Jeezy. Same thing with Gwen, she was this fucking depressed scene middle schooler who always let you know how shit her life was… and then she gets dick once or twice and she's suddenly a bad bitch. No integrity, any of them. And Lindsay's just fucked."

"Well, somebody's cranky," Jhonen said.

"Yeah, sorry, fucking hangovers and shit. But just trust me on this J, what reason would I have to lie?"

"Well you do seem kinda horny," Jhonen replied.

"That's beside the point," Izzy said, "Look, I'm telling you this for your own good. I'm not going to try to control your life or nothing, but don't run to me crying when Bridgette steps on your heart the instant she gets bored of you. Trust me; you can do better than her."

"And you're saying that you're the 'better'," Jhonen said.

"What? No!" Izzy replied, "I'm just saying that you should open yourself up to more options."

"More options like whom?" Jhonen asked.

Izzy began looking around the room, picking up the trash from the previous night, "What am I, your relationship counsellor?" She asked.

"Well, considering you just spent the last ten minutes telling me who I apparently can and can't trust, you might as well be."

Izzy sighed, "Why don't we talk about this over breakfast?"

"It's 11:30," Jhonen said.

"We'll talk about it over brunch then," Izzy said, "But I'm hungry enough to eat a baby panda."

"You seem more like you're hungry enough to eat dick," Jhonen laughed, but stopped laughing as soon as Izzy gave him the death glare.

"You going to help me clean up your mess or not?"

Jhonen gulped, "Yes ma'am," he said.

"Good, then get off your lazy ass and help me find pants."

**Line Break**

Bridgette and Heather were sitting in a crowded coffee shop and were fortunate enough to grab a window seat. Courtney and Lindsay were still sleeping in the hotel room, and Gwen was in the washroom hoping her drink didn't get too cold while she was gone. Bridgette's mind was elsewhere throughout most of the coffee run, still thinking about the previous night and Jhonen and Brittney and all the ramifications that could come with any official decision she makes. Realizing that she was beginning to seem stand-offish and rude, and also realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get through this alone, she turned to Heather for help.

"Heather, when's the last time you had relationship problems?" Bridgette asked.

"You looking for advice?" She asked.

Bridgette nodded.

"Well, pretty much up until Gwen and I got together I had some kind of relationship problem, so I might be able to help. This still about Jhonen and Brittney?"

"Yeah, of course," Bridgette said, "I mean, I know the logical explanation is to stay with Jhonen and tell Brittney to fuck off, but…"

"Is this a gender thing?" Heather asked.

"I consider myself to be attracted to people, not genders," Bridgette said.

"Ah, so you're like Courtney then… she kinda does the same thing."

Bridgette shrugged, "I don't know, it's not really a gender thing, it's more like… Jhonen's nice, and he is kinda fun, but Brittney's just way wilder, way more interesting. I feel like Jhonen might be better as marriage material, but I'm 16, I'm not really looking for that. I'm just looking for someone who's hot and fun, and Brittney fits that description more than Jhonen."

"But…" Heather said, and Bridgette raised an eyebrow. "I know there's a 'but'," Heather said, "If there wasn't, than this wouldn't be a dilemma for you."

"I guess I'm worried about Brittney's mental stability," Bridgette replied, "The first time we hooked up was at DJ's party and she essentially coerced me into having sex with her. She also gets really possessive at times in ways that kinda remind me of Gary… she doesn't have a lot of the other baggage that Gary had but it still brings back bad memories."

"Possessive is never good, Bridgette," Heather said, "It usually ends up with someone being killed somewhere down the road."

"And yeah, that's kinda my biggest problem with Brittney," Bridgette continued, "See, it isn't enough for her if I just dump Jhonen and go out with her full-time. No, she's been talking to me about killing Jhonen and anyone else who gets in the way of us being together… I mean, I don't think she'll actually go through with it but it definitely makes me kinda nervous. But then on the flip side she's really fun to be around and experimental in bed…"

"Hey, can you keep it down over there?" Some random British person yelled across the shop, "We're trying to be boring over here… stupid Americans."

Heather laughed, "Yeah, honestly a coffee house probably isn't the best place for this conversation, although I'm not sure keeping it in the hotel room with Courtney would be that much better."

At that point, Gwen came back from the washroom and sat down next to the other girls.

"Well, you were in there for a while, Gwen," Bridgette said, "Are you having cramps?"

Gwen laughed, "No Bridgette, that's not for a couple of weeks. By the way, I eavesdropped a little bit on what you two were talking about… honestly, if I were you, I'd bail on Brittney as soon as possible whether I liked Jhonen or not. I know you're saying you don't think she'll actually go through with anything, but I'm not so sure. Usually when people start drawing up plans like that, they're not doing this to just fuck around. Not saying we should call the cops or anything, fuck Smiley wouldn't do shit back in Dramatika anyways, but it's probably best for all 3 of you if you stay away from that girl."

"Gwen, I asked Heather for advice, not you," Bridgette said jokingly.

"And I'm giving you a second opinion, what's so wrong with that?"

"Everything!" Bridgette complained

**Line Break**

Any signs of rain in London that may have permeated the morning were gone by midday, and instead Trent and Duncan were treated to a bright, beaming sunny day that was quite rare in southern England (okay not actually). The duo; however, was in no position to celebrate the lovely weather, as both were currently lost, underdressed, hung-over, and walking through a foreign city with limited knowledge of the location or landmarks. The fact that they managed to find each other was something of a minor miracle in unto itself, but Trent had lost Jenny, and the other girl whose name escaped him, in the process, so he wasn't any less grumpy then he otherwise would have been.

"Duncan, people are staring at us," Trent said, "It's making me uncomfortable."

"They're mostly staring at you, Mr. Leopard Skins," Duncan replied.

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Trent replied, "I mean, I'm sure the coke had something to do with that, but Jenny and Whatshername seemed to like it."

"And they were probably drunk too- wait, who's Whatshername?"

"Some girl… I don't remember her name, but Jenny and I hooked up with her last night I think."

"Oh, cool. I hooked up with a random girl too last night, Joanne I think it was."

"Lindsay's sister?" Trent teased.

"Nah, I don't think so," Duncan said, "Way too hot to be Lindsay's sister."

Trent was about to respond, when his phone started ringing. Nervously, he answered it, hopeful that somebody found him but nervous about the response on the other end.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Trent, the fuck are you?" He heard a feminine voice shriek.

"Jenny?" He asked, "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, faggot," She said, "You didn't answer my question."

"Well, I don't have caller ID, so what do you want me to do?" He said, "Anyways… I'm not really sure where I am, or how I got here… but Duncan's here."

"Oh joy, Duncan," Jenny said, "Anyway you weren't here when we woke up, and now Keisha's bitching and saying that she wants waffles."

"Oh, so that's what her name was," Trent said, "Anyways I think we're in like Chelsea or something… I'm wearing bright leopard pants and Duncan has a tie with no shirt or shoes on so we shouldn't be hard to find."

"Uh-huh…" Jenny said, "Yeah, and how are we supposed to get there? Neither of us have a car?"

"…fly?" Trent suggested.

Jenny sighed again, "You know what, I'll just call Ronnie and Arianna. We'll see if we can't pick you up once we got everything straightened out."

"Well, okay," Trent said, "But what should we do until then?"

"I don't know, go play with yourselves in public washrooms, see if I care," Jenny shouted, "I'll see you in like an hour, just don't get arrested and everything should be peachy."

**Line Break**

"Alright private," Brittney said, pacing back and forth, "Here's the plan."

"Why am I a private?" Ashley asked, "Are you calling me a pussy?"

"No Ash, it's a military term," Brittney said, "It's like you know how when you're playing a video game you start at Level 1? Well, in the army you start at private."

Ashley stopped to think for a minute, before saying, "Can I be Luigi then? I always thought he was way cooler than Mario."

"Ugh, focus Ashley!" Brittney yelled, "Anyways, I think we need to get the 4 of us in a room together… and then I'd like threaten Jhonen… and then I'd tell Bridgette that if she saves him she doesn't love me. She'll be conflicted, of course, and will probably require several months of counselling after… I might even end up sleeping on the couch once or twice. But I know Bridgette's psyche, and I know she can't resist a gruesome declaration of love like that. If it means Jhonen dying, she'll accept it, she won't be happy about it but she'll accept it. But how am I supposed to get all 4 of us there-"

"Why don't you just shoot him?" Ashley asked.

"Huh?"

"Just take one of Ronnie's guns while she's asleep, go up to Jhonen in the middle of the night and pop a cap in his ass," Ashley said, "And you're done."

"But that's not romantic," Brittney said, "To get away with something like killing someone; it needs to be big and grandiose. Bridgette needs to know I'd do anything for her… killing Jhonen when he's asleep and defenseless like that would just make me seem catty."

"And psycho," Ashley added.

"Yeah that too… hey, you don't think I'm crazy, do you Ashley?"

"No, of course not… well, I mean maybe a little, but…" Ashely cleared her throat, and then , for some reason, started to sing:

"We're never gonna survive… un-less; we get a little-"

"Holy fuck can you not sing," Brittney said.

"Ouch," Ashley replied, "You could be a little less harsh."

"Truth hurts sometimes, bitch," Brittney laughed, "Anyways, about my plans-"

"Hey Britt, could I ask you something?" Ashely said, "Are you socially awkward?"

Brittney stopped in her tracks, and gave the other girl a very funny look. It was something of a cross between "huh, you're smarter than I gave you credit for" and "holy shit bitch Ima kill you and sell your liver to slavery." Ashley bit her nails, waiting for a reaction, when Brittney finally refocused herself, jumped towards Ashley and yelled "Take that back you little shit."

**Line Break**

Geoff slowly cracked one eye open, and then the other. He was lying naked in bed in a strange room he'd never seen before; the room seemed spacey enough but rather bland in its design, with its white floors, white walls and sterile atmosphere. Geoff was in the middle of the bed, smiling and stroking the woman next to him. Oh yeah, Geoff remembered virtually nothing from the previous night, but apparently he got laid, and that was good enough for him.

And it better have been good enough for him, because apart from the morning after sex glow, Geoff didn't have a lot going for him at the moment. He was naked and exposed; the room he was in was unfamiliar and smelly, and pretty much every part of Geoff's body was sore, including his most sensitive regions. Geoff, being Geoff, didn't really mind; he had just had sex. And it felt so good.

Geoff turned toward the girl lying next to him and smiled. Most of her body and face was obstructed by the blanket, so all he could see was the back of her head, but from what Geoff could tell she had dark skin, a short haircut, and a pretty… neck? Well, whatever. Geoff reached over and started stroking the lady's hair.

"Good morning sweetie," he said.

At that moment, the girl yawned loudly, stretched her arm over Geoff's, fluttered her eyes a little, and then instantly shot up, sitting upright and panting heavily. The problem was, this girl had a beard… and no breasts… and, in fact, wasn't a girl at all.

"Where the fuck am I?" DJ asked, "Where is that smell coming from? Why is my ass sore?"

Geoff giggled at his last question, and DJ glared at him: "Geoff, why were you stroking my hair? And why were we in the same bed?"

"W- Was I stroking your hair?" Geoff stammered, "I was just reaching for… my… glasses?"

"Dude you don't wear glasses," DJ said.

"Look I don't know. I just woke up in this bed and thought you were some chick, so I just thought it was natural to wake you up."

DJ glared at him even harder, so Geoff continued, "In my defense, I was going to make you breakfast."

"Geoff, what the hell is this place? Weren't we back in our hotel room last night with the girls… Brittney and Ashley I think? How did we even get to this place anyhow?"

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, Ashley, you know what my ideal vacation is?" Brittney asked. _

"_Dragging two drunken assholes around?" Ashley responded. _

_Geoff and DJ were fast asleep and only partially dressed, sitting in the back of one of the rented vans while Brittney and Ashley drove around the city to look for a good old-fashioned shithole to put the drunken guys in for the night before they got to more important matters. _

"_Correct. Now where's the nearest motel 6 so I can dump their asses without going bankrupt?"_

"_Does Britain even have Motel 6's?" Ash responded. _

"_Well we're about to find out, aren't we?"_

"No, sorry Deej, don't remember, but I'm sure it was a good story," Geoff said.

DJ rolled over, got out of bed and sighed. He was wearing one sock.

"So… we never speak about this again, right?"

"Absolutely," Geoff said.

"It never happened," DJ reiterated.

"Yup," Geoff replied.

"OK good," DJ said, "Now that that's understood… how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know… call Ronnie and Arianna?"

"Will they know where we are?" DJ said.

"Do you have any better options, Geoff?"

Geoff sighed, "Alright, fine, we'll call them, see what we can do."

"Good," DJ said, "Oh, and Geoff?"

"Yeah?"

"If you tell anyone about what happened last night…"

"Don't worry man, I won't say shit," Geoff said before snickering.

"What's so funny?"

"What would you do if I did? Spank me again?"

"That's it, I'm gonna fucking kill you-!"

**Line Break**

No one is entirely sure why the United Kingdom decided to drive on the other side of the road. I mean, it's most likely because back when roads first became a thing there was no standardized driving side so every country, and sometimes even parts of countries got to pick their own mechanism, but while pretty much every other country in the West eventually went to driving on the right-hand side, the UK stayed with the left. The biggest reason why they never bothered to change is most likely because both Britain and Ireland are islands so they didn't have to worry about border irregularities. Unfortunately, the UK ended up passing this on to most of its colonies, including India and Pakistan, making their borders even more hellish than they otherwise would be.

But I digress. Ronnie had rented several cars in order to make sure everyone could get their way around England, but when you've been spending your entire adult life on the right side of the road, well, old habits die hard. And that's why Ronnie is no longer allowed to drive any of the cars: Arianna insisted that she would do all the driving from now on. Apparently she now also trusted the teenagers more than Ronnie, because she didn't take _their_ driving privileges away.

In the backseat of the car were Jenny and Keisha, both clearly disheveled and most likely hung over. Keisha still really wanted waffles.

"So, ladies, how was your night?" Ronnie asked.

"It was… good…" Jenny said.

"How was Trent- I mean did you have fun- I mean, uh, was Trent cool?"

"I guess so," Keisha said, "Until he got up in the middle of the night and abandoned me."

Keisha received the death glare from Jenny, so she then changed "me" to "us".

"Apparently he's with Duncan or something," Jenny said, "How they found each other is a mystery to me, as is where Duncan was last night and why nobody could find him… actually, now that I think about it… where is _anyone?_ I mean, apart from you two, Trent, and Duncan I haven't seen or heard from anyone since we arrived in this country. Oh, and, uh, you too Keisha, but you didn't really come with us."

"Well, Geoff and DJ called us before we picked you up asking to get picked up as well," Arianna said, "Not going to make assumptions here, but they both seemed very flustered and DJ mentioned he was only wearing one sock, so you can draw your own conclusions from that. But I haven't seen my son, or Finn… I think I heard from Izzy last night but not today… haven't seen Eva, or Sarah, or Ash, or Brittney, or Rudy, or… god damn there are a lot of people on this trip."

"Well, it was a big project, mostly financed through the sound of Cunningham Corp going belly-up," Ronnie said, "And it came at the perfect time now that I'm not a teacher anymore… but I wouldn't have to look for work until we got back either."

"And speaking of Cunningham Corp, I haven't heard from the Fab 5 either."

"The Fab 5?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, you know, Gwen, Lindsay, Courtney, Bridgette, Heather… the Fab 5!"

"I'm pretty sure Jalen Rose is gonna sue," Ronnie said.

"Hey, well I liked it better than their other suggestions for their crew. Like, you know, the St. Louis Bluezz. Or the Pu$$y Mob."

"Pretty sure I knew who came up with that last one," Ronnie said.

"I know what you're thinking Ari, and no, it was actually Gwen."

"How do you know all this stuff?" Jenny asked.

"Bridgette likes to talk," Arianna replied, "Sometimes she talks about stuff way too much."

"How come she feels more comfortable around you then me?" Ronnie asked.

"Maybe it's because when she first moved in with you, you wanted to get rid of her," Arianna said, "Or maybe it's because you never even thought to check up on her when she was staying with Leanne Cunningham, a convicted, like, everything. Or maybe because you've always treated Lindsay better than Bridgette- honestly, I think Bridgette deserves praise for not taking that shit out on Lindsay."

"Damn it Ari, you're supposed to take my side in these arguments," Ronnie huffed.

"Sorry Veronica; you may not have raised her from birth but she's still your little girl. And sometimes I don't think you treat he as well as you should."

Ronnie was contemplating a response, attempting to find a middle ground between giving in and punching Arianna out, when Keisha interrupted the thought process.

"So, who are any of these people anyway?"

"You mean the Fab 5?" Jenny responded, "They're bitches. I mean, they're cool, but they're also bitches if that makes any sense."

"Huh…" Keisha said, "Yeah, I think I know what you're talking about, I've met 2 or 3 girls like that. But I meant, like, everyone else, all the other people you talked about."

Jenny sighed, "Keisha, stick with us long enough and you'll get to know these people way more than you wanted to."

Arianna suddenly perked up, "Oh, I just remembered, I have seen Ezekiel. We-"

"Don't care," Jenny responded.

**Line Break**

Rudy must have been having a dream. Everything around him right down to the landscape felt surreal and unnatural. Still though, nothing he sensed seemed obviously fake or induced, and pinching himself only resulted in reddened skin. But the fact that he somehow ended up on this European escapade in the first place was rather odd, waking up with two very pretty, very tall adult women with multicolored hair making him breakfast was, as I said, downright surreal.

Or… actually three very pretty, very tall adult women with multicolored hair, as there was another girl in the room, this one quite a bit shorter than the other two (although still considerably taller than the average woman), and with a pink, purple, and yellow hair design that didn't flow the way the other two girls' did. Rather, it flopped around her head like a rainbow mop.

"Hey there sunshine," Luna said, "Sleep well?"

"Um… I think?" Rudy said, "I don't really remember anything that happened last night after we… well…"

"Fucked?" Luna asked, "You can just say it, no one's shy around here."

"Yeah lil nigga, you just banged two fine-ass bitches, you don't have to front." The girl with the pink hair said.

"Um… hi, who are you?" Rudy asked.

"Oh, that's our little sister, Cadence," Celestia said.

"Um, why does she-?"

"She thinks she's black," Luna replied.

"I'm black on the inside, nigga," Cadence said, "I'm like an Oreo in reverse."

"By 'black on the inside', she's actually talking about her pussy." Luna said.

"There something wrong with that bitch?" Cadence asked/threatened, "Are you racist or something?"

Celestia sighed, brought Rudy a plate of scrambled eggs and sat down on the bed next to him (and opposite Luna).

"You're going to be a real stud one day kid," she giggled, "But you still have a lot to learn. Get out your phone."

Rudy did as he was told, and found both Celestia and Luna's numbers in the contacts section.

"Now," Celestia said, "I want you to text me every time you learn something about sex or women. You don't have to send me paragraphs, just maybe "Dear Mrs. Celestia" and a statement or two."

Rudy nodded.

"Good. In a few years once you're ready, I want you to meet me at my home in Chicago… but trust me kid, you won't have to worry about that anytime soon."

Rudy frowned.

"Cheer up, kid," Luna said, "How many kids get an opportunity like the one you're getting? Be happy with what you have, and who knows where it might take you?"

"Well, I suppose you're right," Rudy said in between quickly wolfing down his breakfast, "But, um… I still need to get back with the rest of my group."

All of a sudden, Rudy heard a door swing open and a voice that sounded like Veronica Hornet started shouting.

"Rudy, are you in there? I was told you'd be here!?"

"Goodbye Rudy," the two ladies said simultaneously, kissing him on his cheeks.

"Damn," an air-headed Rudy said as he quickly finished up his breakfast and wandered toward the sound of Ronnie's voice, "That certainly was something."

**Line Break**

Finn and Sarah were at it again. While Eva started her usual morning routine, Finn and Sarah had more or less picked up where they left off from the previous night, which was, to put it bluntly, in each other's loins.

"Nothing new going on here I guess," Eva smirked.

"Nope," Finnegan panted.

"Hey, listen, neither of you have seen Lindsay, have you?" Eva asked, "It's been like a day and I'm not sure where she's gone…"

Eva stopped halfway through her sentence. Her concerns were legitimate, but Sarah and Finn weren't going to answer her questions. They were a little preoccupied at the moment, to say the least.

"Okay, you know what, you two have fun, I'm going to go find the others."

No sooner did Eva walk outside of the motel then she saw a van pull up in front of her. Arianna rolled down the driver's seat window to greet her, Ronnie sat idly in the passenger's seat, while Geoff, DJ, Duncan, Trent, Jenny, and some girl she's never seen before were all crammed in the back.

"Party bus?" Eva asked.

"Kinda," Arianna said, "Honestly, we just kinda want to find people."

"Why don't you just call them?" Eva asked.

"Well, a lot of them wanted to be picked up… taken back to the hotel or whatever so they can freshen up for the night. We're staying in London one more night, by the way, and then we're going to head for Paris."

"Ok, cool, and what are we doing after that?" Eva asked.

"Well, after Paris it'll be Amsterdam, then Berlin, then we're going home. Geoff wanted to stop in Barcelona but it's a little out of the way."

"It's not that far out of the way!" Geoff complained.

"Not a geography expert, are you?" Duncan asked.

"Anyways, you wanna hop in?" Arianna asked.

"Well, Sarah and Finnegan are still inside," Eva said.

"Well, go and get them!" Jenny said.

"I would, except they're still fucking and I don't want to be the one that interrupts that. Can we wait?"

"Just go inside and tell them where we're going," Arianna said, "If they want to come, great, if not, that's fine too since there isn't a lot of room left in the car."

Eva quietly made her way back inside the room. To her surprise, no one active or asleep was on the bed, so she made her way into the washroom. Finnegan was on the can with a fading erection and his pants pulled down around his ankles, but Sarah was nowhere to be found. Eva then checked the closet next, and sure enough, Sarah was there. However, as Eva got closer, she noticed that the redhead was hunched over, holding a textbook and a rolled up bill and-

"Oh… um, hi Eva," she said.

"Uh… hi?"

"Okay, I promise, it's just a Europe trip thing," Sarah exclaimed, "I promise I'll stop as soon as we get back to Dramatika, just please don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Does Finn know?"

"Yeah, he does, he doesn't do coke though… I started in America but I got full-hooked around him."

"How did you- actually, there are a bunch of people waiting to pick us up, so let's just get to the van for now, but you'll have to tell me the full story later, promise?"

Sarah sighed, but eventually nodded, "Yeah, I promise. Now let's go wake up Finn before he drowns in his own spit."

**Line Break**

Rather ungracefully, Courtney rolled out of bed half-asleep and plopped on the floor like a tomato. She could have crawled back in and nibbled on Lindsay's ear, or she could have remarked that her other three companions from the previous night were gone, presumably having already gotten up and started their day, or maybe she even could have woken Lindsay up for a quickie, but right now she only had one thing on her mind.

Pee.

After coming to her senses, she quickly rushed to the bathroom, nearly jumped on to the toilet and relieved herself. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed with her new lover, but what had to be done had to be done. Unfortunately for Courtney, when she was done pissing she found a surprise pervy guest waiting for her in the bathroom.

"Hey," Cindy said, "How's life?"

Courtney turned around, saw Cindy and her friends standing there, and turned back around the same way.

"Okay, I'm going to count to 3 and when I'm finished, none of you are going to be there."

"Save it girl, we're here," Victoria said.

"How did you get here?" Courtney asked, equal parts confused, impressed and worried.

"Private jet. Being a Lady Mystique has its perks you know," Wanda replied.

"Well, I figured that, I mean how did you get into this bathroom?"

"Hey, I can't reveal all my tricks, can I?" Cindy asked, before pulling out a bathrobe, "Anyway, put this on, you're going to need it."

Courtney obliged as Cindy pulled a desk out of nowhere and sat down behind it.

"Now listen, I'm going to have to sound a bit like my mother here, but that's the way contracts and paperwork is sometimes. Anyway, so we reviewed your candidacy just to make sure we thought you were Lady Mystiques material… but honestly, by meeting up with you and offering you a position in the first place, you were essentially already in if you so choose."

"I want to join," Courtney said impulsively, "I'm not 100% sure what the Lady Mystiques are, but they sound like a golden opportunity to do something with my life… get out of Dramatika and travel the world, kinda like now but more frequently."

Cindy smiled, "Good, just let me tell you a few things you need to know, and then we'll get down to signing."

Cindy grinned again, and this time Courtney smiled back. Wanda and Victoria also seemed pretty happy, as did a younger-looking girl with a damn near maniacal grin on her face. In fact, she looked a little familiar, but Courtney couldn't place a finger on it.

"So, essentially the Lady Mystiques are like an activist/fundraiser/many different things, but most importantly we're an elite organization that has far more influence then you probably realize, especially in America. We generally have people stationed all around the world, whether that's looking for information, or doing charity work, or whatever, but our main headquarters are in St. Louis, as that's where both Robyn and Lisa Jefferson are from. When you join, we want you to make it your permanent residence… and trust me, once you see what it's like, I don't think you'll disagree. Our membership has been growing steadily since our founding but we try not to keep the numbers too big. Still, I don't think 1-5 more members will hurt our standing?"

"1-5?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, see, that's the thing. We're interested in you, of course, but we're also thinking about your friends. We're still reviewing them of course-"

"You mean stalking them?" Courtney asked.

"Same difference. We're still reviewing their candidacies, but we may wish to accept Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Heather into the Lady Mystiques as well. However, until we give you the official go-ahead, you are not allowed to mention anything to them."

"Understood," Courtney said, "Anything else I should know."

Cindy laughed, "There are other things, Courtney, but you'll learn them in good time. Trust me, I know that sounds like Yoda or whatever, but when you're a member of the Lady Mystiques you become accustomed with the terms and conditions very quickly. Now that all that's out of the way…"

Cindy pulled out a pad, a document, and a pen.

"I want to make one thing very clear, Courtney: this is your last chance to back out. If you refuse now, we will go home, leave you alone, and you'll never hear from us again. That would be a shame, as we do really like you, but we don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to do. But once you sign that contract, you're a Lady for life… well, after the initiation, of course."

Courtney took a deep breath, briefly contemplated before signing her name on the document in bright, red letters.

"Good decision, Courtney," Cindy said.

"Wait, you said something about initiation," Courtney replied.

"All in good time," Cindy said, "For now, enjoy the rest of your trip. Oh, and, um, if I can offer one little suggestion?"

"Uh-huh."

"Go find Brittney and shoot her."

"Yeah, yeah, she's a little out there, now what's your actual suggestion?"

Courtney replied, but there was no one there. Cindy was gone, as were Vicky, Wanda and the other girl. Oh, and the desk was gone too. The only concrete object from that encounter that was still there was Courtney's bathrobe, but that was hardly evidence of the otherworldly experience.

"Court, was somebody in there?" Lindsay asked.

"No Lindsay, you were probably just dreaming, go back to bed." Courtney said.

"Yeah, you're right," Lindsay yawned, "I love dreams. I once dreamed that I had a threesome with Beyonce and Mickey Mouse… it was a good dream."

"That's nice Lindsay," Courtney said, "And holy shit what the fuck did I just do?"

**Line Break**

Heather was in a good mood. She was restaurant-hopping around the city with two incredibly attractive girls, one of whom was the love of her life, the other was a very close friend. She had just had a fivesome the previous night with those same two girls, plus two others, and those two others were not only also very good friends of Heather's but were probably the two bustiest girls in the grade. On their way back to the room, they were planning on surprising the possibly still-sleeping Lindsay and Courtney with a little present.

"So, what do you think we're going to do tonight?" Heather asked as they were walking back to the room.

"Probably the same," Bridgette replied, "Although, we might spice it up a little and grab some toys."

"Doesn't Courtney bring a few with her everywhere she goes?" Gwen asked.

"Well, yeah, but these would be new, and besides it can't hurt to have some of our own."

"Maybe we should- wait, hang on," Heather replied, "Someone's calling me."

"Who?" Gwen asked

"Um… Ace?" Heather replied.

"Well that's going to be expensive," Gwen said, "Should you toss the phone over here?"

"She's calling me," Heather said, before picking the phone up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Heather, its Megan. How are things over in Europe."

"Oh, they're… pretty good," Heather replied.

"Well, that's good, because things aren't so good over here. I was going to wait until you got back to tell you as to not spoil your trip, but honestly I think you need to know now."

Heather said nothing, so Ace continued.

"Your father was killed in car accident last night, a very similar one to the crash that killed Todd. I wish I could have done something, but I wasn't in the car at the time, there was nothing I could do except cry. I- I'm sorry Heather, I'm really, truly sorry."

Heather sighed and gulped, "Yeah, you're right, I'm glad you told me and didn't wait until after I got back. I know you two had a rough start, but I'm glad you got to know him before he died."

"That was surprisingly reasonable, Heather," Ace said.

"I've dealt with this kind of thing before," Heather replied.

"I think we all have, haven't we. Anyway, I'm going to let you go, let you enjoy what you can of the rest of your vacation. Have a good day, Heather."

"You two," Heather replied, and hung up.

"So… did I hear that right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, you did. Micah's dead," Heather said.

"I'm very sorry," Bridgette said, "Do you need a hug?"

Heather laughed, "Thanks Bridgette, but I think I'm okay. We never really got along very well anyway. I actually left his house, and the only reason I ended up living with him again is because he banged Gwen's step-mom."

Ignoring what Heather had said, Gwen and Bridgette grabbed Heather and hugged her anyway.

"I love you," Gwen said.

"I love you too," Heather replied, "But, um, as much as I love your hugs, I kinda need to run to the washroom."

Gwen and Bridgette let go and Heather dashed inside a nearby McDonald's to the washroom. Once there, she wiped her nose, spat in the sink and let the tears stream down her face.

**A/N: Be warned, the next chapter's a doozy. **


	44. XLIV: Power

**Chapter 44**

**Power**

_Uh, breathe in, breathe out_

_If you're iced up, pull your sleeves out_

_Push a big truck, pull your keys out_

_Girls go wild and pull your D's out_

"So… should we wake her?"

"Um… you sure she's not already awake? She's definitely saying something."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure she's sleep talking."

"Sounds more like sleep rapping to me. I'm pretty sure that's a real song too."

_Uh, breathe in, breathe out_

_Let them hoes fight, pull her weave out_

_If them niggas act up, pull a Desert E out_

_When I pull a piece out niggas like peace out_

"So… should we just smack her?"

"That's probably a bad idea. I mean, she did kinda try to kill herself. What if she, say, goes into shock, or suffers severe brain damage… what if she doesn't even remember who we are?"

"Oh, stop being such a pussy. Let's just both smack her, and she'll wake up and everything will be alright. OK?"

"If you say so, although I can't help but think of the possible ramifications that this could-"

"On the count of three."

"Oh, alright. One."

_You know I went to college and dropped out of school quick-_

"Two."

_Always had a PhD, a pretty huge di-_

_Smack!_

"WAKE UP LEANNE!"

At first, there was no response, and they wondered if they hadn't fucked up somehow. Then, sure enough, Leanne opened her left eye, then her right, yawned and stretched a little and slowly but surely sat up in her bed.

"How long have I been out?" She asked.

"About 7 months."

"That's one hell of a nap."

"You did shoot yourself in the face."

"Logistics," Leanne replied, "Regardless, it's good to see you again Charlotte and, uh…"

"Marie," the other girl replied.

"See, I told you she might not recognize us," Charlotte said.

"Well, she recognized you just fine," Marie answered.

"Oh, right, you're the new girl from Jamaica," Leanne exclaimed.

"Trinidad," Marie replied.

"Ah well, same continent. So, what's new around here?"

"Well, Wanda's fucking your daughter." Marie said.

"Yeah, I know that. Fucking pervert."

And we're currently stalking this one girl named Courtney Moore."

Leanne laughed, "Courtney Moore? Really? She's an idiot."

"She's fucking your daughter too," Marie said.

"Really. Damn, Jo really gets around, doesn't she? Chip off the old block, I guess."

"No, the other one."

"Lindsay? Yeah, well, we already know she's a slut, so that's not surprising. To be fair, that one's kinda my fault."

"Kinda your fault?" Marie sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why saved your ass anyway?"

"Because I'm the hottest Lady here, and I have all the good connections from my marriage with James. Besides, Lisa loves me."

"Oh wait, is she awake?" The girls heard a voice from the next room. A buxom, 40-something brunette woman came charging through the doors, pushing Marie and Charlotte out of the way to get to Leanne.

"You're back!" she said excitedly.

"Yes Lisa, back I am. Marie and Charlotte helped me out greatly with this one."

"Ooh, you have to tell me, what was it like being dead?"

"Quiet," Leanne said, "Oh, except for Trent. He's loud."

"Well, you'll have to tell me more sometime," Lisa said excitedly, "But in the meantime, um, there's probably something you should know."

"Somebody famous die while I was dead?" Leanne asked, "Ooh, I hope it wasn't Heath Ledger. Really like that guy."

"No, not that," Lisa said, "Well, I mean yes, people died, but I mean something a little more urgent."

"I'm all ears."

"Take a look in the mirror and you can see for yourself," Marie said.

Leanne did just that, only instead of finding her usual self in the mirror, she instead was staring face to face with a younger, much more slender girl with bright, vibrant green eyes.

"Aah!" Leanne shouted, jumping backwards from her reflection as if that would do anything to change it.

"Yeah, I know it's a bit of a shock," Charlotte said, "But you're the one who requested this. And besides, even if you haven't, you did just blow a hole in your head, so we would've needed a new body anyway."

"No, it's not that," Leanne said, "I expected a shit-ton of surgery, but why am I ginger? And, ugh, how am I supposed to get through life while being smaller then Lindsay?"

"Hey, thanks for bringing us back, Ladies," Marie mocked, "Oh, no problem Leanne, it's our pleasure, even though you were the one who got yourself into this situation in the first place."

"Take it easy, Marie," Lisa said, "We're all among friends here."

Marie nodded, but said nothing more.

"Anyway, according to most of the world Leanne Cunningham died last December, so you're still going to need a new name. You're current body is actually composed of several parts from several different teenagers who died over the past few months."

"So I'm like Frankenstein's monster?"

"Correct. But we decided that your official story to the outside world would be that you're a 16 year old '92er who recently moved from Atlanta to live with your aunt."

"And that aunt would be you, Lisa?"

"Correct. Now all you need to do it pick a name."

Leanne sighed, "Well, you said I was from Atlanta… how about Georgia. Georgia Mills."

"You, uh, didn't think that one through did you?" Charlotte asked, "I mean you might as well be calling yourself Fakename McGee."

"Not necessarily. Think about it this way: what's more likely, that Georgia Mills was an intentionally chosen blunder of a false name by a hugely powerful secret organization… or that my parents hate me?"

Lisa laughed, "You see Marie, this is why we kept Leanne around. We really need her brains around here."

"So did James, but that didn't help him much."

**Time: 11 July 2008**

"So how's the baby coming along?" Nellie asked.

"How did you know I was expecting?" Ace asked.

"Because unless you gained about 30 pounds from the last time I saw you, there would be no other explanation, would there?"

"I suppose," Ace said, "Well, she's fine. She'll be due in November… but I've never raised a child on my own before. Nellie you have three kids. How did you do it?"

"I mostly just gave them whatever the hell they wanted. And as it turned out, I have an asshole, a dumb jock, and a spoiled brat."

Ace laughed, "C'mon honey, your kids aren't so bad."

"No they really aren't. So, who's the baby daddy? Is it Todd? What about Micah? Ooh… is it some young stud that I don't know about?"

Ace glared at her, "You just reminded me, I'm still pissed at you."

"Oh c'mon baby," Nellie said, "Don't be like that. You're still on the anger bridge. You need to get off the anger bridge."

"Didn't you take that from Talladega Nights?"

"I might've. But you still didn't answer my question, sweetie. Now who's the hot young stud-muffin that's cleaning your pipes?"

"It's not like that," Ace said, "It was just a three-or-four times thing. Then one day the condom and now there's a baby girl."

"Hmm…" Nellie thought, "Well, the good news is you're about to get a whole lot of child support money."

"No I'm not," Ace said.

"Why?"

"He's 16. He barely has two nickels to rub together on himself; he can't afford the living expenses of another human being as well. I can't ask him for that."

"But it's still his kid. He has to chip in a little, right?"

"Well, maybe a little," Ace said, "But… oh for fuck sake, how do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" Nellie asked.

"This. You've killed two of my husbands, cheated me out of thousands of dollars, and threatened and blackmailed me every time I've tried to leave your crooked-ass business, and yet here we are, talking about my baby daddy like we're lifelong pals."

"Well, we are lifelong pals, aren't we? Remember, we've been business partners since 1978."

"In 1978, I was twelve, you were fourteen, and we were both just kids trying to make a little money," Ace said, "Then all the bullshit started."

"Right, the bullshit," Nellie said, "Look, Megan, you know how much I need you in this. I mean, for fuck sake, have you ever seen my try to do math? I'm terrible."

"You know, someday I'm just going to leave. Once Gwen and Heather and Rudy have all moved out, I'll find a new husband, and me and him and the kid we'll all leave. And you'll never be able to find us, assuming you're still alive by then."

"Okay Megan," Nellie sighed, "Haven't we been over this before?"

"Yeah, we have," Ace said, "By the way, Duncan Russell."

"Huh?"

"That's the baby daddy's name. Now what do you want with that information."

"Can't a girl just be genuinely curious?"

**Line Break**

"Hey, do you ever notice that there's always some big dramatic event going on?" Bridgette asked.

"What do you mean?" Gwen replied.

"Well, it just seems like the 5 of us never get the chance to just sit down and chat for every long. There's always someone who died or someone trying to kill someone else or a big bloated trip across the pond… I don't know, I kinda miss our younger days."

"We had some really stupid shit going on than too," Gwen said, "I mean, there was the whole thing with that Nazi kid."

"No, I mean before all that," Bridgette said, blushing.

"Even before that, there was still a lot of drama," Gwen replied, "I mean if you go back to middle school there was my semi-routine fights with Heather, there was the situation with Lindsay and Leanne, there was Lindsay's asshole dad being an unbelievable asshole, and, of course, my mother dying."

"Well yeah, but I don't know, life just seemed simpler." Bridgette said.

"That's because you were a child, and you didn't have to worry about money or current events or anything of the sort. And speaking of current events, I'm going to go check on Heather and make sure she's not trying to strangle herself in the washroom."

"You do that, Gwen, I'll just, um, sit here and talk to this lamppost," Bridgette said.

Gwen quietly walked into the McDonald's bathroom and, at the risk of a ton of embarrassment, knocked on the women's bathroom door.

"Heather, are you in there?"

"Um… Heather is not here right now, please leave your message-"

"Oh for fuck sake, Heather unlock that door right now."

Gwen waited through a few seconds of awkward silence, but Heather did eventually unlock the door. Gwen looked to find tears streaming down her face and a hand that was covered in blood. Gwen quickly grabbed Heather and embraced her.

"I know you want to seem like your tough and in control, trust me, I get it," Gwen said, "I was there too only a couple months ago. And I know you needed some time alone. But you can be open about it with us, you know that. Both Bridgette and I have lost father's too."

"Yeah, and that's just it," Heather said, "I know what you two have been through, so I didn't want to burden you with any extra problems."

"Your problems are never a burden," Gwen said, "I mean, Fab 5 right? We stick up for each other. And you've been the sane one a lot of the time when Bridgette or Lindsay or Courtney was doing something crazy, so I think it's time you let us give you some emotional support in return."

Heather did nothing except squeeze Gwen tighter in her embrace, "Honestly, if it wasn't for you sometimes I don't know what the fuck I'd do."

"Likewise," Gwen said, "But I have to ask, why is your hand bloody?"

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, I hate to ruin this moment, but we should probably get out of here before they make me pay for property damage."

"Gotcha," Gwen said.

**Line Break**

Ezekiel was the last one in the group to wake up. It was, in fact, well past noon by the time he opened his eyes. He vaguely remembered spending the previous night with two girls, although he couldn't recall who or where they were. Nor could he recall where he was now, as he was in a landscape he had never really seen before. Granted, he was in a foreign country so this wasn't _that _surprising, but even for a foreign country everything was weird. It felt like… it felt like he was on a spaceship!

"Hello Ezekiel," he heard a feminine voice say. Looking up he saw a green-skinned space babe with strange, bright red hair, but other than those two oddities had the exact same appearance and body shape as Lindsay.

"Um… Lindsay is that you? Did I wake up in a cosplay convention?"

Alien Lindsay laughed, "Lindsay? Who is this Lindsay? Well, whoever she is, she sounds pretty."

Ezekiel frowned.

"Anyways, allow me to introduce myself. I am Lindsborg 6609, the Borgeulian ambassador to lonely Earth boys."

"Okay, this has to be a dream," Ezekiel said.

"Well, Zeke Jr doesn't seem to think so," Lindsborg said, pointing to the considerable bulge in Ezekiel's pants.

"Okay," Ezekiel said, "So what do you want with me?"

"Well, as I said, I'm the ambassador to Lonely Earth Boys."

"Hey," Ezekiel said, "I'm not lonely."

"Really? When's the last time you've been with a girl you really liked?"

Ezekiel didn't respond.

"I thought so. Sure, you've had a few random drunken hookups, but all you need to do to get those is show up. Which is good, you get participation marks, but that'll only get you 20% of your final grade. To get the rest, you need my help."

"Wait, they have colleges in Borg-land?" Ezekiel asked.

"Borgeulia," Lindsborg replied angrily, "I am not a Star Trek character, thank you very much. Anyway, the first thing you need to do is change the outfit."

"I can't change my outfit, I'll lose my swag." Ezekiel said.

"Ah, yes you will," Lindsborg replied, "But remember, swag is for boys, le class is for men."

All of a sudden, Ezekiel was wearing trainers, cargo shorts, a Metallica T-shirt, and a fedora to go with his already emerging neckbeard. He felt freer, livelier, and had a sudden urge to address Lindsborg as "m'lady".

"Now," Lindsborg said, "You will get all the m'ladies. And the ones you don't get will be friendzoning bitches who only date assholes.

"But how will I know which is which?" Ezekiel asked.

"That, my good sir, you must find out on your own. You must woo the m'ladies with your manly charms, and if they're a true m'lady, they will see how nice you are and allow you to have sex with them. If they aren't, then fuck 'em, they were probably just leading you on anyway. Or, even worse, they're a feminist who thinks that all men are evil. But even if she says no, perhaps the golden rule can change her mind."

Lindsborg paused, "You are aware of what the golden rule is, right?"

"Always wash your hands after taking a piss?" Ezekiel asked.

"Well, yeah, but that goes without saying. No, the golden rule is: no means buy her another drink."

Ezekiel suddenly woke up, drenched in sweat. He was still the last one of the group to wake up, only this time, his surroundings were pretty familiar. He was in a bedroom, likely a hotel, and there were clearly women in here last night although he couldn't remember who they were. But he did remember this really weird dream he had with an alien… and m'ladies… and fedoras… and…

Ezekiel jumped out of bed, "I think I know what I have to do!"

**Line Break**

"You know, Izzy, I never really got to know you before this trip," Jhonen said, "But it's a shame I didn't… you're a really cool girl."

"You're not so bad yourself, J," Izzy said, "It's been a while since I've dated a guy, but you might just have convinced me to go straight again."

"Glad I could… er… help?"

"Hey Jhonen, have you ever heard anyone say they think I'm crazy?" Izzy asked.

"Um… I may have heard somewhat mention it… once or twice."

"You don't think I'm crazy though, right?"

"No, of course not," Jhonen said, "Well, maybe a little eccentric, but nothing particularly out of the ordinary. Besides, Bridgette is pretty weird too, so it's not like you're the only crazy one."

"Oh yeah, about Bridgette" Izzy said, "Um… there's something I should probably mention."

"Is she secretly a mass murderer or something?"

"Well, no, but she might be involved with one. Now, this is just a rumour, so I don't want you repeating this to everyone, but I heard through the grapevine that she's been sleeping with Brittney Vole, and that Brittney Vole wants you dead."

Jhonen paused, "Brittney Vole? Yeah, I'm not surprised, she seemed a little off. What does Bridgette see in her anyway."

"I really don't know," Izzy said, "Maybe she's a great cunt-muncher or something, who knows?"

"Well, fuck 'em," Jhonen said, "They can have each other, all I need is you."

Izzy gulped, "Whoa, slow down there Ted Mosby. I like you, but it's a little early to go all Romeo and Juliet on each other. Besides, I know I've made fun of Bridgette a few times, but she's not a bad girl. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who would conspire to kill someone… even when she dated that Hitler dude she never went that far."

"Yeah, she did tell me about that."

"So I'm going to guess that crazy Brittney is either polishing her gun collection on her own, or this is all some big-ass rumour from somewhere else. Which is why we shouldn't get too freaked out about that rumour; I just told you so that if shit does go down, you know why."

"Still though," Jhonen said, "I don't think I'm going to talk to Brittney again, at least not until this whole thing blows over."

"Not talking to Brittney again seems like a fine idea to me."

**Line Break**

"So what did you all think of my presentation?" Cindy asked.

"What presentation?" Wanda said.

"The one to Courtney, obviously; you were there."

"Oh, right, that one," Wanda said, "It was pretty good I guess."

"Do you think I revealed too much information?" Cindy asked, "Or too little information. I mean, if she's going to a Lady I don't want to keep her in the dark too much, but I also want to make sure that we aren't going to have another Emily Grossman situation."

"I don't' know," Wanda said, "I think everything was fine. To be honest, I was paying more attention to her curves."

"Yes, well, they are very nice. Her boyfriend's not half-bad either, to be honest, if he was a girl I'd totally let him join."

"Well…" Vicky said.

"No," Cindy replied.

"Oh, well, as for your presentation… a little heavy on the ham perhaps, but I think everything else was damn good."

"Hey, you know that's my brother you're talking about, right?" Wanda said.

"And…" Vicky replied.

"Personally speaking, I thought it was shit," Jo said, "You were way too fucking bubbly, and you took shots at Ms. Robyn, and both you and her were relying a little too much on sex appeal. I know hammering out long and tedious contracts can be rather arduous, but sometimes you have to deal with the nitty-gritty."

"Hey, don't talk to Cindy like that," Vicky said, "She put a lot of effort in."

"Victoria, Victoria, relax, it's all good," Cindy replied, "Let the little lady voice her opinion. By the way, how was Wanda's brother? Pretty good, huh?"

Jo turned red as a beet and said, "Um, yeah, pretty good."

"I hate all of you sometimes," Wanda said.

"Hate away sister, hate away. Oh, and speaking of hate, you know this one dude tried to rape Haley, right?"

"Wait, what?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, really; apparently he thought she was ripping him off so he just went aggro and started beating the shit out of her."

"Haley took care of him though, right?" Jo asked.

"That goes without saying, doesn't it? Snapped his neck with her legs when he tried to put it in… oh well, serves him right."

"To be fair, her stand is kind of a rip-off," Wanda said, "I mean, she doesn't actually tell your future, she just tells you your alternate present. It's still cool as shit, but it's not very useful except as a thought experiment. Not saying that justifies anything, of course, I'm just stating my opinion. And wait, did you say she snapped his neck with her legs?"

"Yeah, I know. She's a fucking beast… damn flexible too."

"I'm guessing she's good in bed then," Jo said.

"Oh you have no idea," the other three girls answered simultaneously.

"Anyway, I'm a little tired, so I was thinking maybe tonight the four of us can stay in," Cindy said, "Watch a movie or something and, well…"

"I'm fine with that, as long as Cindy's not allowed to pick the movie," Vicky said.

"Wait, why?" Cindy asked.

"Because you're just going to pick The Room again," Vicky said, "Yes, I know, it's funny, but I can only deal with so much Tommy Wiseau. Sooner or later, I'm going to need to watch something unironically good."

"Alright, fine," Cindy said, "Vicky, you can pick the movie, on one condition."

"And that is?"

"I call all the shots tonight," Cindy said, an evil grin stretching across her face, "And I do mean all of them."

"Nothing too weird, Cindy" Wanda said, "I'm not pissing in anyone's mouth this time."

"Wouldn't expect you to," Cindy said, "That's just for strangers, and we're all Ladies here. Still though, don't think I'm going to make it easy on you."

"Well, I'm down for anything," Jo said.

"See, Joanne gets it," Cindy said.

Vicky laughed, "Okay Cindy, I'll humour you."

Wanda sighed, "I guess if they're in then I'm in too. Don't want to be the party pooper or anything."

"Wonderful," Cindy said, "Now if you girls have any shopping you wanted to do I expect you do it now, because I have some things around here I need to… um… set up."

**Line Break**

Back home in Dramatika, two women were lounging outside, enjoying the beautiful weather. They weren't at a beach or a park or anything, choosing to stay in Lois' backyard. While Lois Marshall was a confident woman, her new friend Caitlyn Phoenix had spent much of her life being abused and hidden from the general public. Still though, with Andrew locked up and Sarah over in Europe, Caitlyn was getting some me time, something she hadn't really had since she was a teenager. And she enjoyed it.

"Y'know, I think for a while I actually forgot how nice it was to just relax like this," Lois said.

"Well, you're a very busy woman… you have what, a job and 5 kids? That must be pretty hellish," Caitlyn said.

"Most of the time, but right now Geoff's in Europe, Corey and Lee are at summer camp, and Wally and Rakim are with their dad up north, so looks like it's just me right now. And, from what I understand, it's going to be just you for quite a while," Lois said.

"Yeah, and thank God for that," Caitlyn said, "These last few months have just been torture… and before then… honestly, I'm kicking myself for not taking Sarah and leaving sooner."

"Sometimes you need a little push from the outside. I've met a lot of women in my life in similar situations; they know their boyfriend or husband is abusive, but they don't want to leave him because he's usually charming enough to weasel his way back into their good graces, and even if he isn't, they're often scared of what's out there all alone and scared of what he might do if they left for good, so they'll accept the awful status quo over the potentially even worse unknown," Lois said drearily, "But enough about the negatives, how are things now?"

"Oh, they're fantastic," Caitlyn said, "I'm connecting with the community in a way I really don't feel like I ever have before. My parents were degenerate criminal assholes who basically worshipped sex like it was a fucking deity, so I think I kinda rebelled in the opposite direction by marrying young, and marrying a conservative puritan. I'm still finding my happy medium I guess."

"Any boys in the picture, Kate?" Lois asked.

Caitlyn sighed, "I've met a few cute guys, but I don't think I'm ready to date again. Too much baggage from the last guy. And besides, most of the unmarried guys my age are losers, and I don't think the younger guys would be into me."

Lois was about to object, but Caitlyn continued.

"I mean, I know your son's friend Duncan would be, but he's like my dad was; he'd bang anything with legs. I just don't think I'd have the confidence to pull anyone else from his generation."

"I wouldn't really worry about that if I were you," Lois said, "I know a lot of us older gals like younger guys, but it's really not that special. If the opportunity presents itself, go for it. Otherwise, just stick to what you're comfortable with."

"And I'm still not 100% sure I'd be able to approach a man my age, let alone a college kid. But speaking of which, how are things with you and… um…"

"I am still single at the moment," Lois said, "But I am looking around… in the meantime though, I was planning on heading downtown tomorrow night… if you feel okay about it, you can come with."

"I'm not sure," Caitlyn said.

"Well, think about it this way, what else are you going to do?"

"Er… sit at home and stare at the fan?"

"Exactly. Listen, if you can't deal with it you can't deal with it, and we'll go back home. But I promise I won't pressure you to hook up or anything like that, we'll just go out to St. Louis, have a few drinks, come back and crash on the couch."

"Okay," Caitlyn said nervously, "I guess I that sounds fun."

Lois squealed a little bit, "Okay, great, I'll meet you at 7:30 at your place then?"

Caitlyn smiled, "Yeah, sure, sounds good. Um… hang on; I have one more slightly awkward question."

"I'm sure it couldn't be that bad," Lois said.

"Why do you keep Jackson Marshall's name?"

"It's a long story that's probably best told another time," Lois said, "But I'm curious… how much do you know about the Cunninghams?"

**Line Break**

"There you are," Courtney said, "What took you guys so long?"

"Everything," Gwen said, "Trust me, you have no idea."

"No idea, huh?" Lindsay asked, "Slightly off-topic by the way, but Courtney's butt makes a really comfortable pillow."

"So what actually happened then?" Courtney asked.

"It's my dad," Heather said, "He… um… he died."

"Oh… well I'm really sorry for your loss," Courtney said, "How did it happen?"

"Ace told me he got in a car crash," Heather said.

"Do you think she's telling the truth?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know, and I really don't care," Heather said.

"Anything we can do to cheer you up?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't' know," Heather said, "We never really got along that well anyway."

"Do you want to be left alone for a little bit?" Courtney asked, "If you need that we can go someplace else?"

"No, I'm alright," Heather said, "Its life sometimes, y'know? People live, people die."

"Speaking of life?" Bridgette asked, "What do you girls wanna do tonight?"

"Well, last night was pretty awesome," Heather said.

"Yeah, I'm down to just head out, get pissed and fuck again," Gwen said.

"Yeah, but there's 5 of us," Lindsay said, "Which means that Bridgette gets left out?"

"Wait, why me?"

"Because Gwen and Heather are dating, and Courtney is basically my fuck-toy."

"I'm not your fuck-toy, you're my fuck-toy," Courtney said.

"Whatever makes your ass feel better, I guess," Lindsay said, "Speaking of which, have I mentioned that you have the most comfortable butt in the history of butts?"

"Yes, you have," Courtney said, "But, getting back on track, who do you think we should invite? Eva?"

"Nah, it would be too awkward," Lindsay said, "Besides if we bring Eva, then Sarah will come too, and then we'll still have an odd number of people."

"I don't think Sarah would show up, she's a little busy with Finn at the moment."

"Nah, she likes him but she still loves my pussy," Lindsay said unconvincingly, "How about Jhonen or Duncan?"

"Um, no," Bridgette said, "This is supposed to be between us 5, I don't want Jhonen getting involved."

"And why would I want Duncan here when I'm going to break up with him anyway?" Courtney said.

"Courtney, you keep saying you want to dump him but you never actually do."

"Yeah, well, I just haven't gotten to it yet," Courtney said, "But I will."

"Just break the news to him gently," Bridgette said, "Duncan can be pretty terrifying when he's mad."

"Duncan likes to think he's tough, but his bark is worse than his bite. Yeah, he'll yell at me and call me a bitch but eventually he'll move on and find some other broad," Courtney said, "No, you know whose bad side I wouldn't want to get on? Brittney, that's who. Speaking of which…"

Bridgette stared awkwardly at her feet, "Okay, you have a point."

"Don't worry Courtney, I'd beat her up for you again as long as you keep letting me lay on your ass."

"I'm pretty sure I could handle Brittney myself, but I appreciate the sentiment," Courtney said.

"Could you beat her up for me?" Bridgette asked.

"I could, but what exactly would that accomplish?" Lindsay asked, "If I beat her up for making plans to kill Jhonen, then all she's going to do is add me to the hit-list. Granted, she's probably full of hot gas but I'm not risking it. And besides, you have a nice butt Bridgette, but not like Courtney's."

"Ignoring that last comment… Brittney doesn't sound like she's full of hot gas. She sounds pretty sincere."

"Yeah but you know how it is. You tell yourself you're going to kill someone, you get ready to do it, and then at the last moment your conscious kicks in and you stab them in the leg instead."

"You sound like you've been there before, should I be worried about you?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, it was when I was dating Noah, and my mom hooked up with him, and I flipped out and lost my shit… let's just say those were dark times for me. I think I'm better now though."

"Oh yeah, you did date Noah for a little while, I remember that," Heather said, "Could we talk about that more so we're not talking about fucking Brittney again?"

"Yup, totally agreeing with Heather there," Courtney said, "I hate her, I don't enjoy being around her or talking to her or talking about her or anything that has to do with that awful woman, and I deeply apologize for mentioning her in the first place. Bridgette, why did you even invite her on the trip?"

"Because I was stupid," she said, "But it doesn't really look like she's bothering me so far. I wonder what she's up to now anyways."

**Line Break**

"Hey Britt, if you don't mind me asking, what specifically attracts you towards Bridgette?" Ashley asked.

"I love her," Brittney responded.

"Yes, I realize that, but what about her do you love? I mean, I know she has beautiful eyes, pretty blonde hair and a nice body but there has to be more than that, right?"

"Well…" Brittney said, "I like how she's happy and cheerful but also a total slut. Plus she's pretty submissive if you say the right things, which is a total turn-on for me. And she's willing to get pretty damn freaky, in fact once Jhonen's gone and we're married it's on my to-do list to see just how far the bitch is willing to go. Nice T&A too."

"Well, okay," Ashley said, "That's, at least, something… but aren't there any other girls you know who fit the description?"

"Well… Lindsay and Gwen are hot, but I still hate them, Heather is with Gwen and wouldn't leave her for me, Ronnie and Ari are too old, Jenny's too straight, Eva's too ugly, Izzy's just crazy, I know nothing about Sarah, and I feel like sex with Courtney would probably involve copious amounts of dry humping will I'm sleeping… so no, no other girls. At least not on this trip anyway."

"None at all, you say?" Ashley asked.

"Um… didn't I just say that? No, no other girls, I only want Bridgette."

"Well, if you say so," Ashley sighed, "But maybe someone can change your mind."

"I don't really see that happening, to be honest," Brittney replied, "But I'll tell you this: if it did, it would sure as hell make my life easier."

**That Night**

After the chaotic morning that ensued, the boys of the group, specifically Duncan, Trent, DJ, and Geoff, all made a promise that they would do their best to stick together. They asked Jhonen to come with them too, but he agreed only if Izzy was there as well. Unfortunately, this created a bit of an issue, as a group with a bunch of guys and one girl is a lot worse than a full-on sausage fest, so Trent brought Jenny and token random British chick Keisha to come along with them. Duncan also tried to call Courtney but she was unreachable. They also invited Finn, and he brought Sarah along with him. Ezekiel, now wearing a fedora, saw that all the guys were going to have fun without him and insisted that he tag along as well, which meant that the group had now become the bloated, formless association that the boys were originally trying to avoid.

Either way, there was some disagreement as to what they wanted to do. The girls, and Jenny in particular, wanted to do things like ride London Underground, and visit places like Big Ben and Buckingham Palace. The boys, and especially Duncan argued that most of those places were just tourist traps anyway and that meeting (and potentially fucking) the people in the city would be a much better use of their somewhat limited time. However, the girls mostly won out and they all spent most of the evening checking out tourist sites.

While they certainly had fun, there was a sense of uneasiness throughout the night. Jenny certainly enjoyed herself, and Keisha loved showing her and the others around, but that was mostly because she was just waiting for an opportunity to fuck her in the ass. Trent, not wanting to feel left out, feigned equal interest as Jenny, and fortunately for him Keisha seemed to be just as horny for Trent as for Jenny if not more-so. Geoff and DJ tried to enjoy themselves, and they did to some extent, but were having a lot of trouble looking each other in the eye. Jhonen and Finn had both been to London before, so along with Keisha they had to act as unofficial guides, but were a lot less enthusiastic about, probably because the girls they were trying to fuck cared a lot less. Duncan eventually warmed up to the MO of the evening, but was worried about Courtney. While he tried to convince himself he was being ridiculous, he couldn't help but feel like she was probably with some random hot British guy. Ezekiel was pretty openly bored, and spent most of the evening awkwardly hitting on random girls, usually with a hat tip and an utterance of "m'lady". And Sarah kept randomly disappearing every few minutes, only to reappear reenergized, and often with a bloody nose. The others had their suspicions, of course, but didn't say anything as that would be a little hypocritical.

However, even for those that hated sight-seeing, Keisha's tour guide mentality would soon come to be more appreciated, as after Jenny and the others checked out all the big attractions they wanted to see, Keisha would then show the others who to talk to when they wanted to grab drugs. And that's when shit hit the fan.

**Line Break**

Eva had always valued her alone time. She had avoided most of the others, even Sarah, throughout the majority of the afternoon, instead focusing on a bottle of Captain Morgan and on her own thoughts. Crowds were never her thing, and while she did appreciate being considered attractive by the masses when she dressed up a little, it still never felt natural. So, slipping away from the rest of the group when they weren't looking, a slightly buzzed Eva took to wandering the streets of London by her lonesome in her most casual of attire, and mostly hoped that she would be left alone. She wasn't.

"Hey there miss," she heard a voice say, "You wouldn't happen to have any cigarettes on you by any chance?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't smoke," Eva said.

"Good," the woman said, "I've been chaining too hard and I ran out."

"Oh, well, that's a shame, why don't you just buy a new pack?"

"Because I can't find my driver's license right now… oh well. Anyway my name's Marianne, what's yours?"

"Eva."

"That's a very beautiful name. Hey, you're not from here, are you?"

"Nah, I'm American, what tipped you off?"

"Well, there's the lack of accent, or the fact that you're one of the few people I've met who isn't too damn stuck-up to talk to me."

Eva laughed a little, "There are some friendly people around here."

"Maybe," Marianne said, "Where in the States are you from, by the way?"

"St. Louis," Eva said.

"Ah, well, we're both Midwesterners I suppose, although you're a rust belt gal."

"Where are you from?" Eva asked.

"Originally I'm from Sioux Falls," Marianne said.

"Cool, that's in Iowa, right?"

"Um… no, you're thinking of Sioux City. No, Sioux Falls is actually the largest city in South Dakota, although being the largest city in South Dakota is a little bit like being the world's tallest midget."

"Okay, so what are you doing across the pond then?"

"Well, I moved to Birmingham for business reasons. They originally wanted to move me to Quezon City, but… yeah that wasn't going to happen."

"What's so bad about Quezon City?" Eva asked. Truth be told, she had no idea where that was, but she didn't want to sound ignorant again.

"Well, let's put it this way: I'm ethnically Filipino but I don't speak a word of Tagalog."

Question answered.

"Hang on a second, you said you moved to Birmingham, so what are you doing in London then? Isn't that a few hours away?"

"Vacation I suppose," Marianne said, "Also a chance to pick up some tail. I mean, let's be honest here, there's not a ton of hot girls 'oop north'. I mean there's a few…"

"Is that what you're trying to do right now?" Eva asked.

"Why, is it working?"

Eva sighed, "No… well… yeah maybe a little."

"Look," Marianne said, "If you're uncomfortable I'll leave you alone, but otherwise, we're kind of standing here in the street awkwardly, why don't we find like a restaurant or someplace where we can sit down and continue talking?"

"Eh, alright, I'm down. You seem like a very interesting person, Marianne." Okay, so Eva didn't find her _that_ interesting, but she was very cute, and probabaly had at least a few stories to tell."

"Well, I'm sure you have your own fair share of things you'd like to tell me," Marianne said, "But as for me being interesting… trust me, you have no fucking idea."

**Line Break**

"So, I'm getting another call from Duncan," Courtney asked, "I'm a little worried, honestly. What if he's hurt?"

"He's not hurt, Courtney, he's just needy," Bridgette said, "If he was hurt, wouldn't somebody else have tried calling you by now?"

"Well, he is needy," Courtney said, "But still though, what if there's an issue? I need to be there for him, y'know? You know what, I'm going to shoot him a text, tell him I'm busy or something."

"Okay Courtney," Bridgette said, "But remember, we're here for Heather, so unless there's some kind of emergency you can't respond."

"What are you, a text Nazi or something?"

"No, I just don't want you to get distracted."

"Girls, girls, relax," Lindsay said, stepping between the two other girls, "Now, as mean as it seems to say this, Bridgette is right. Tonight is about Heather, not Duncan."

"Well, you say it's about Heather, but let's not pretend we aren't going to enjoy ourselves either," Gwen said.

"Fair enough, but that's just a bonus, it's still primarily about her," Lindsay countered, "But Gwen, you know Heather better than any of us, so tell us, what does she like?"

"You mean sexually?" Gwen asked.

"No, I mean what kind of music does she like?" Lindsay said, "Gwen, what the fuck did you think I meant?"

"Well, you weren't all that specific," Gwen said, "But okay, um, Heather… well, to be honest, whenever we'd hook up, I was usually the picky one, Heather was generally down for anything; well, not anything, but most things."

"Well, remember that one night when we asked each other about our fantasies?" Courtney said, "What did Heather say hers was again?"

"Getting gangbanged," Gwen said, "Which, considering there's 4 of us and 1 of her, won't be an issue. But yeah, that is one thing I did notice: Heather likes penetration. She's not against oral or anything, but almost every night ended with one of us wearing the strap-on."

"Well, what about clothing?" Lindsay asked, "Anything in particular there?"

"Yes Lindsay, we all know you love your boots."

"Boots are hot," Lindsay said, "And besides, it's a legitimate question."

"Well, I really like thigh-high boots and stockings… really anything that covers the legs to be honest, although bare feet is fine too," Gwen said.

"We wanted to know what Heather likes, not you," Courtney said.

"I was getting to that. Heather likes lingerie in general, it's not a fetish for her or anything but she certainly thinks it's hot. One thing she doesn't like though: high heels. I mean, she does like pumps, just not in bed."

"Why not?" Bridgette asked.

"Because they're clunky and awkward, and too much of a male fantasy. I mean yeah, I know we're a bunch of femme lesbians who can't keep our hands off each other and that definitely plays into a male fantasy, but there's a limit, and that limit comes when I can't enjoy myself without worrying about breaking an ankle."

"Gwen, you're making this about you again," Lindsay said.

"I can't help it," Gwen replied, "Heather and I have been having sex for over a year now, it's pretty natural that our tastes are going to sync up. I mean, Courtney, I'm sure you and Duncan have more than a few things in common."

"Well, yeah, we both like MILFs with big tits and awkward teenagers that are easy to dominate," Courtney said, "But doesn't everyone like that?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure everyone likes the first one, although maybe not the second," Gwen replied, "But don't worry Courtney, I'm sure you'll be an amazing sugar mama one day."

"That's the nicest fucking thing anyone's ever said to me," Courtney said sincerely.

"Wait a second," Bridgette asked, "Where exactly is Heather? I mean, it's not like there's a ton of rooms in this suite, so… Gwen, did you just lock her in the bathroom or something?"

"Of course not, silly," Gwen said, "I got somebody to distract her, of course."

"Gwen?" Courtney asked, "Who exactly did you get?"

**Line Break**

"So, um, I have a pet cat," Beth said.

"Uh-huh…" Heather replied.

"His name is Winthrop. He's really adorable and makes funny faces and likes to wear big hats," Beth continued.

"Is that so?" Heather asked, doing her best to feign interest.

"Yeah, it is. He's cute."

After that, there was another awkward silence for about 7 or 8 more sentences before Beth thought of another topic.

"Um… y'know, it's a real shame you're away right now, it's been a fun weekend. I got my braces off, the weather's nice in East St. Louis and I sent out my very first nude pics."

"Well, that's nice I- wait, what was that last bit?"

"The nude pics? Well I-"

"No, not that. No offense Beth, but I really don't care about your junk. I meant the part about East St. Louis, what in God's name were you doing there?"

"Oh, one of Tyler's friends was having a party. That's who I sent the pictures to."

_That fucking sleezeball, _Heather thought.

"You know he's just going to spread your nudes all over the school, right?"

"Well yeah, but won't that make me more popular?"

Heather sighed, "Define popular."

Beth was about to respond, but Heather cut her off.

"Listen, Beth, before you say anything more, I have a question for you."

"I'm all ears, Heather," Beth said.

"Do you pay for your own phone plan?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" Beth responded.

"Because this is an overseas call, which means your wallet is taking it in the ass at this very moment."

_Click._

The infamously irritating tone that follows the end of a phone conversation appeared, so Heather ended her side of the call.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" She asked, "I mean, I know they're doing some sexy surprise or something to make me feel better but still… a little faster would be nice."

All of a sudden, Heather received another overseas call.

"Ugh," she said as she picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Heather, it's me Tyler," he said.

_Fantastic, _she thought.

"Hello Tyler, what do you need?"

"Um…" Tyler paused, "Do you wanna see the naked pictures I took of Beth?"

**Line Break**

"What!?" Courtney said, "You got _Beth_ to distract Heather? Beth couldn't distract a toddler, let alone Heather."

"Look, I needed someone who wasn't on this trip, since they all probably had better things to do, but also someone I was on decent terms with, so my options were limited," Gwen said.

"What about Cody?" Bridgette asked, "You're on good terms with him, right?"

"Yeah, but he used to date Heather, so it would be way too awkward," Gwen said.

"Okay then, how about Noah?" Courtney suggested.

"Boring," Gwen replied, "At least with Beth sometimes she might say something so awkward that you just have to laugh. Noah's just dull as shit. Even when he dated Lindsay he was dull as shit, and that takes effort."

"Okay then," Lindsay said, "But what about Leshawna?"

Gwen sighed, "I don't know, honestly. Leshawna's been weird lately… I don't really know why, but she hasn't really seemed like herself the past few months."

"Huh…" Courtney said, "Well, that's kind of a downer. Um… maybe we should just hope that Beth does her best job and keep getting ready?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Gwen said.

**Line Break**

When a person gets high, you can generally expect them to act in a particular way. Namely, they'll probably sit there for hours talking about absolutely nothing with their stoner friends. Now, this is the point where some stoner in the reviews section will start telling me about the difference between indica and sativa and, yes, I realize that there are many different kinds of weed and that marijuana's exact effects will vary from person to person, but there is a general image of a stoner is pretty consistent from person to person. With alcohol; however, that's not really the case.

We have happy drunks, sad drunks, angry drunks, violent drunks, horny drunks, introverted drunks, and a whole bunch of other moods of drunk, and some people can even go through more than one of those phases in the same night depending on how much they've had to drink and how long it's been since their last drink. So, what happens when you take a person like Brittney Vole, who kinda already hates everyone, and give her several glasses of straight Hennessey with no water to chase her drink down, and then put her in an environment where she's alone with only Ashley Sagan? Well, you can probably already imagine the sobs in your head, so let's just cut right down to it.

"You know Ash," Brittney said, "I actually don't really like to drink very often."

"Did you have bad experiences?" Ashley asked.

"No," Brittney said, "Well, not really. But it does sometimes make me a little overemotional, you know. And when I get overemotional, sometimes I just start to air my dirty laundry out in public… and that never really reflects well on me."

"Does it?" Ashley asked, "I mean people do know that you're drunk. I think everyone says some shit they shouldn't when they're buzzed."

"Yeah, but no one really cares," Brittney said, "If they remember what you said and it was funny or stupid or hateful enough then you'll never hear the end of it. But that's life I suppose… I don't know, you ever feel like society wants you to be one way when you're actually another?"

"I think everyone feels that way sometimes," Ashley said, "I mean western society is a bitch sometimes but you take the good with the bad, you know?"

"Well maybe, but I think that feeling is worse for me than for most people," Brittney said.

"How?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I feel like society wants me to be some kind of pretty face, you know? Like I'm just there for the enjoyment of others? I don't know, I'm a very passionate person and I feel like sometimes society doesn't want me to be that kind of passionate person. But I am a little worried… I don't know this is stupid."

"No, please, continue," Ashley said.

"I don't know, I'm a little worried that I'm going to get myself in trouble or something. I mean… I feel like people already don't like me very much."

"And why do you think that is?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know," Brittney said, "I'm just rambling a little I guess. I'm pretty drunk right now… I'm not sure my train of thoughts is really going anywhere."

Ashely could tell Brittney was smashed. In fact, she was actually surprised Brittney was able to put compete sentences together. Ashley, on the other hand, had drank a little but was much more sober-minded then her friend and considered this a good time to get some more honest information out of the enigmatic girl.

"Don't worry about it Brittney, I can tell when you're drunk… but, um, do you mind if I ask you about Jhonen?"

"Um… okay… you mean about my plans to kill the guy? Because I don't exactly know that much about him… I know he's from Ireland and he lives with his mother and according to Bridgette he has that one online comic project he's working on or something… but that's about it."

"Yeah, no, that's what I meant. My question is this: how much of it are you actually doing for Bridgette? Does she seem like she particularly wanted Jhonen out of the picture, or did you have to talk her into not instantly turning you over to the police?"

Brittney sighed, "The second one," she said.

"And with your rants about society not appreciating you… maybe you're doing all this not for love, but because you want to be recognized for something? You think that's a possibility?"

Brittney sighed once again, "Okay Ashley can I ask you something… when did you get smart? I mean, I remember when we first met, I legitimately thought you were one of the dumbest people ever… no offense."

"None taken," Ashley said, "I know I'm not a super-genius or anything, but you're really easy to read. So, I'll ask you again… why Bridgette?"

"You know I want to murder you now, right Ash?" Brittney said, "I would absolutely kill you right now if you weren't so fucking cute. I mean I-"

"Brittney?"

"Yes Ash?" Brittney responded.

"You honestly need to shut the fuck up."

Before Brittney could react to that comment, Ashley grabbed Brittney's hair, tilted her head and pressed herself forward until their lips touched. While at first Brittney was tentative, she was soon emboldened by Ashley's actions, and managed to turn the power dynamic on its head by pushing Ashley's tongue into the back of her mouth and grabbing her hair before the pair broke off the kiss.

"Okay, do you _now_ understand why I was asking you about Bridgette, dumbass?" The absolutely aggravated Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I… I guess I do," Brittney said.

"And how was my kissing?" Ashley asked.

"Pretty good," Brittney said.

"Okay, but if you want anything more from me you have to do one thing," Ashley said.

"Alright Ash, I'm listening," Brittney replied.

"Let Jhonen have Bridgette. I know that's abrupt, but do you honestly really need her when you have a hotter bitch right here who knows you better then Bridgette ever will… and is absolutely willing to follow every crazy fucking idea you have?"

"Yeah, abrupt is right," Brittney said, "But I'm willing to listen, as long as you can _make_ me forget about Bridgette. And you know exactly what you need to do."

Ashley grinned, "Are we getting a room?"

"Oh hell yeah."

**Line Break**

Okay, so earlier when I said that shit hit the fan once Keisha took them to meet her dealer; that was a bit of an exaggeration. The truth was that it took a little while before things started to go bad; as a matter of fact, the group's first encounter with Jordan Stills was actually completely civil. They all compiled enough money to get a full ounce from Jordan, and he gave them the correct amount of weed in return, although it is worth noting that Jordan did kinda follow them around bar-hopping for most of the night.

Well, not all of them, actually. After they got the weed, the groups started to split up; generally speaking the couples (or trios as the case may be) went off and did their own thing while those on the prowl kinda stuck together as the "main" group. And Jhonen and Izzy were by far the first to decide that the night would be better with just the two of them, as they said goodbye shortly after grabbing bud and quickly went about finding their own room.

Izzy grabbed two cups of orange pekoe tea and a pack of smokes and the two sat down on the bed of a little motel they rented for the night. Technically this was really dumb, as they could have just stayed at the hotel they were originally at, but that one was no smoking allowed and it was too far away from where they picked up weed from Jordan Stills.

Jhonen was sitting on the edge of the bed, ashing out the finished blunt, while Izzy sat behind him, legs around his waist and arms over his shoulders with a cigarette in hand.

"Careful," Jhonen said, "Don't ash on me, these are my favourite shorts."

"Sorry," Izzy said sincerely, "You know, I have to be honest; I've always wondered what it would be like to steal someone else's boyfriend."

Jhonen raised an eyebrow," So does that mean you've stolen me? You sure about that?"

"I don't see you in here with Bridgette," Izzy said, "And besides, you admitted that I'm hotter than she is."

"Maybe," Jhonen said, "But just being hotter doesn't make you a better girlfriend."

"Well, I'm also more fun than Bridgette, better at sex than Bridgette, and, oh yeah, I'm not fucking someone who's trying to kill you."

Jhonen laughed, "You never really had to convince me Izzy, but it's pretty cute to see you try."

"Thanks… I guess?" Izzy said.

"Although I am a little worried about the whole 'stealing someone else's boyfriend' line… is that the only reason you went after me?"

"Was that a guilt trip?" Izzy asked, "Of course it wasn't. It wasn't even one of my main reasons… just a curiosity, that's it."

"So what were the main reasons then?"

"Well, I don't know," Izzy said, "I mean, you're a nice guy, and you're pretty hot, and then I heard the rumors about Bridgette and Brittney I was like hell naw he deserves better than this… you ever notice their names sound kind of alike?"

"No actually I never noticed that," Jhonen said, "Huh."

"Well, as I said, I don't really know," Izzy said, "Sometimes you just love someone because you love someone, you know?"

Jhonen smiled, "I love you too Izzy."

The two kissed briefly, before Jhonen said, "So, does this make it official now?"

"Well, you still have to dump Bridgette," Izzy said, "But other than that… yeah, I think it does. Just tell me if you think I'm being too clingy, alright?"

"Too clingy?"

"Well, I feel like Lindsay and Eva and other people stopped going out with me because I was a little too, I don't know, forceful I guess. Like, I was so desperately in love, or in lust with them that I guess I didn't always respect boundaries?"

"You worry too much sometimes," Jhonen said.

"You don't worry enough sometimes," Izzy countered, "I mean, shouldn't you be at least a little more worried that Brittney is just going to show up in the middle of the night and take a sledgehammer to your skull?"

"And if that happens, I'll deal with it then," Jhonen said, "For now though, let's focus on you."

"And you," Izzy said, "But yeah, you're right, mostly me. Well, what do you want to focus on. Do you like my outfit?"

"It's very nice," Jhonen said, tilting his head backwards to get a full-look at her body. She was wearing a white top which showed her midriff, a very short plaid miniskirt, 2-inch pumps and a pair of black, translucent pantyhose.

"Just nice?" Izzy asked.

"Well, I'd say more than that, but I'm not crazy about plaid," Jhonen said, "It kinda makes you look like you're wearing a kilt."

"Aw," Izzy said, "But aren't kilts considered hot in Ireland?"

"That's Scotland," Jhonen said, "And they're not considered- you know what, why don't we just skip to the part where we make out so you don't say anything else embarrassing?"

"But I'm not done my dart," Izzy whined.

"Yeah, well, hurry up and finish," Jhonen said.

"Don't rush me," Izzy replied, "Or else you might not get any tonight."

Jhonen smiled, "C'mon girl, you know you want this just as much as I do, if not more. But alright, I'm a patient guy, so sure, take your time. But the sex better be amazing once you're finished."

Izzy laughed, "Uh, isn't that supposed to be your job to make the sex amazing."

"I'm a modern guy," Jhonen said, "I recognize that women are just as capable of putting in effort during sex as guys are."

Izzy shook her head, "God you're evil sometimes."

She quickly took her last drag, put out the cigarette, and began taking her top off.

"But if you're going to be that much of a cocky asshole, then you have to back it up. So fuck me and don't stop until I tell you."

**Line Break**

Eva was ready for adventure. And by adventure, I mean sex with different people.

Her sexual conquests up until this point had included the hyper-aggressive Izzy, the slightly less hyper-aggressive but still very dominant Lindsay, the adorable, then-inexperienced and submissive Sarah, a random, drunken hookup with Natalie, group sex with Finnegan, and that was it. Not horrible for a 16 year old, but compared to what a lot of her friends were doing it was pretty insignificant. So, when Marianne cut the bullshit and asked her if she wanted to be with an older woman, Eva took the bait and quickly found herself sprawled out on a strange bed in a strange house wearing nothing but a pair of blue and white Toronto Maple Leaf tube socks, the left one of which had a hole that exposed her big toe.

Marianne watched the young girl on the bed, licking her lips at just how sexy and vulnerable she looked. Eva noticed this, of course, and did her best to show Marianne every part of her body, from her hair to the hole in her sock.

"You should get a tramp stamp," Marianne said, "I think it'd look really good on you."

"No thanks," Eva said, "It's tough enough to get a job as is in this economy."

Marianne laughed, "I hear you. Sure would look nice though."

"Maybe," Eva said, "Now, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come join me?"

Marianne stopped laughing and began stripping. Unlike Eva, she didn't make nearly as much of an attempt to be seductive, in fact, she actually seemed rather nervous.

"Something up?" Eva asked.

Marianne had her top off, but was still wearing her tight jeans and shoes. She did unzip and unbuckle her jeans, but paused before going further.

"Um… Eva?" Marianne said, "You should probably know in advance that I'm, um, I'm not like other girls."

Eva sighed, "Okay, what weird fetish do you have? I hope it's not donkey punching or anything because… yeah I'm not down for that."

Marianne shook her head, "No, no, it's nothing like that. Why don't I just-"

"Wait," Eva said, "No STDs, right?"

"No, I don't have any STDs. Look, why don't I just show you?" Marianne said, as she begun taking her jeans off.

"Oh come on, it can't be anything I haven't- holy shit that's a penis!"

Marianne was now full-frontally naked, and her vagina was nowhere to be found. Instead, Eva saw a semi-erect penis and large balls in its place.

"Yeah, um, I guess it is, I never noticed that," Marianne said.

"Well, when you said I had no idea how interesting you were, you weren't kidding," Eva said, "I mean, it's really weird… but pretty cool too."

She then remembered that the dick was attached to an actual human being.

"Oh, um, sorry I wasn't trying to be offensive… I've just never really seen anything like this before."

"I've seen people get up and storm out of the room as soon as they see me naked," Marianne said, "So compared to that, an awkward comment or two isn't anything to get worked up about, hell its practically mundane."

"You know, back when I was in middle school a lot of kids used to joke that I had a dick," Eva said, "I don't know, I guess it was because I was kinda butch and really into sports. I guess I still am, but thankfully puberty gave me some curves."

"And what curves they are," Marianne said, "But look, if this makes you uncomfortable and you want to leave, you can-"

Marianne didn't even get to finish that sentence before Eva grabbed the older woman's ass and pulled her closer to the bed, her head hovering about three or four inches away from Marianne's dick.

"Are you fucking with me?" Eva said, "There's no one I know who's ever done anything like this, and I'm not throwing away that opportunity. Besides, you're still a sexy woman, and you clearly have the balls to expose yourself like this, so I think you deserve a reward."

Marianne was going to respond, but Eva shushed her, grabbed the penis with her hands and began licking the tip. Everything else went exactly how you would expect it.

**Line Break**

As I said, the big group began to split off. Izzy and Jhonen were the firsts to leave, of course, but it wasn't long before others went off and did their own thing, and usually "their own thing" meant kinda mediocre sex. Finn and Sarah grabbed some coke from all-purpose dealer Jordan and headed off shortly after Jhonen and Izzy did. Trent, Jenny, and Keisha stuck around in the bar with the others for a little while, mostly so they could get smashed before having sex. Duncan spent much of the night looking sad and lonely in the corner, but that just made some girls take pity on him and eventually he went home and spent the night with two sisters named Tara and Brie Christie who, unlike Jo, were both clearly adults. Ronnie and Ari were out somewhere else the entire night doing who knows what, and Rudy was starting to get a little homesick, and was still tired from his encounter with Luna and Celestia, so he decided to stay in for the night. This left DJ, Geoff, and Ezekiel alongside Jordan and a few randoms that were still at the bar as closing time approached.

In the case of DJ, this was mostly because he kinda seemed out of it. This one girl tried to flirt with him, but he wasn't really paying attention, maybe because he still had bad memories of the Geoff situation, or perhaps because he just wasn't all that interested in sex that night. Geoff tried a little more than DJ, he was talking to this one girl for a while, but apparently she had to leave early. He told DJ he got a handy in the washroom but after that it just kinda fizzled out.

Zeke on the other hand? He was trying hard, really, really hard. He uselessly hit on Tara and Brie before they hooked up with Duncan. He hit on 5 or 6 other girls and got absolutely nowhere. One of the girls he talked to did seem a little interested in him, but it never really went anywhere. Unfortunately for Ezekiel, he was awkward around women and not particularly good looking, which meant his selection was always going to be a little more limited than Trent, or Duncan, or even Cody. Not helping was Zeke's insistence on wearing his doofy fedora and showing off how much "class" he had. However, he did meet one girl who seemed a little more into him than the others did.

"I really like the hat," she said, "It really accentuates your face."

"Thanks," Ezekiel said, "I like to keep things classy, you know? Anyway, would you like a drink."

"Um… yes please, another Jagermeister would be fine."

After asking the bartender to grab the drink, Ezekiel made sure to keep the conversation flowing.

"Are you German?" He asked.

"No, I'm not," she said, "I had a few friends of German descent, and they got me into Jager."

"Well that's cool, I guess," Ezekiel said, "Anyway, I didn't catch your name."

"It's Eddie," she said, "And yes, I know what you're going to say next."

"That Eddie is a dude's name?"

"Bingo," Eddie said, "But if Cowboy Bebop can have a female character named Ed, then why can't I be Eddie? Besides, my last name is Valentino, so it kinda fits with the whole Cowboy Bebop thing. But enough about my name, I'm sure you're sick of hearing my random stories."

"Oh, no, I like hearing your random stories… I honestly like listening more than talking. Um, I'm Ezekiel by the way, but you can call me Zeke."

"Hi Zeke," Eddie giggled, "Yeah, it's nice to see a man who prefers listening for once. My boyfriend loves to talk, and while he does have a lot of good stories, I feel like sometimes he never really lets me speak."

"You have a boyfriend?" Zeke asked.

"Don't worry about him, I think he's out dealing or something. Besides, we're just talking, right?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess so," Ezekiel said nervously, "So, are you from around here?"

"Well, I was born in Switzerland, and I grew up in Jersey, so no, not really. I've lived in London for about a year and a half though."

"You're from Jersey?" Ezekiel asked, "That's cool, I'm from America too… well, not that part of America, but, y'know, America."

Eddie was confused for a second, but then responded, "Oh no, you're thinking of New Jersey. I'm talking about Jersey, as in the island south of England. Um, it's the Jersey that makes your Jersey new."

"Wait, there's a Jersey in England?" Ezekiel asked, "I honestly didn't know that."

"Well, not in England… not even in the UK to be honest but yes, there is a Jersey on this side of the pond. They don't really teach geography over in America, do they?"

"I mean they do," Ezekiel said, "But… not very well. Then again I was born in Canada, but it's not like Canadians are known for their geographic prowess either."

Just then, Jordan emerged from the washroom and turned towards Zeke and Eddie. Ezekiel waved at him, but instead of a friendly wave back, Jordan grabbed Zeke by the shirt and dragged him outside.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Jordan asked.

"Uh… uh, I… um," Ezekiel said, doing his very best to make his terrified brain form words that could come out his mouth.

It's worth noting that Jordan, in addition to being a big name drug dealer around the area, was also not a small guy. Zeke didn't know his exact height, but he was a lot bigger than DJ, hell, he was basically two Duncan's. Zeke, on the other hand, was a small, sheltered guy with absolutely no experience fighting. If they got into a scrap, Zeke did not expect to win.

"Listen bitch," Jordan said, "If I ever, ever see you talking to my girlfriend again I'll bust your fucking skull open."

"W- We were just talking, honest," Ezekiel said, "I swear I wasn't trying to make a move on her or nothing."

"Leave him alone, Jordan," Eddie said, racing outside to see what was going on, "He's right, we weren't doing anything."

"But you might've done something," Jordan said, "Because that conversation sounded like flirting to me. Nervous, incredibly awkward flirting."

"Dude, you're just being paranoid," Ezekiel said, a little more relaxed now that he had a witness, "Here, I'll go and get my boys and leave, you and Eddie can do whatever you want, and we'll just forget this ever happened, okay?"

"Don't fucking call me paranoid!" Jordan yelled. Ezekiel was getting more relaxed by the second… until he went right back into full-fledged terror once Jordan pulled out a .45 calibre pistol and aimed it squarely at his face.

"Now, why don't you repeat what you just said a little louder this time," Jordan said, taunting the smaller guy.

"Jordan put the fucking gun away you jackass," Eddie said, "This isn't worth it, I know you're trying to defend me but you're just making things worse. And besides, we weren't even kissing or anything, don't you trust me enough not to cheat on you?"

"Eddie, fuck off," Jordan said, "This is between me, and the little runt over here. Now, Ezekiel or whatever your name was, why don't you repeat what you just said, slowly and loudly so I can hear every word."

Ezekiel was terrified. Probably more scared than he'd ever be in his life. But no matter how scared he was, he wasn't about to sit there and be bullied by some psychopathic drug dealer. So, Ezekiel stood as tall as he could, cleared his throat and said:

"Jordan, you're a paranoid little bitch."

At first, Jordan did or said nothing. He simply stared at the emboldened Ezekiel, then at the terrified Eddie, and then back to Ezekiel. Finally, he lowered his gun and shrugged.

"Alright," Jordan said, "You got balls kid, I'll give you that. Now get the fuck out of my sight before I really do decide to pop a cap in your ass."

Ezekiel's game-face broke and he smiled triumphantly. Yeah sure, he didn't get laid, he didn't even really get the chance to make a real move on Eddie, but you know what, he just stared down someone who wanted to kill him and told them to fuck off… and lived.

As he turned around and began walking away, he saw Eddie there looking legitimately impressed, so he quickly tipped his hat at her and continued walking. He didn't know what happened after that, but he liked to imagine her panties dropped.

However, once Ezekiel got about 10 or 12 paces away from Jordan, he felt a dull, throbbing pain in his left shoulder. He turned around to see Jordan smiling at him with a smoking gun, which was the last thing he saw before his vision blurred up and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Oh, well, I guess I changed my mind," Jordan said, "Now, Eddie, you were saying?"

**A/N: I initially planned even more twists and surprises for this chapter, but this chapter went over 12,000 words as is, so I decided this would be a good stopping point. Chapter 45 will essentially pick up where I left off, and you're going to see more from the Big 5, the Lady Mystiques that followed Courtney to Europe, and some of what's been going on with the characters that've been left behind in America as well. **

**Now, for those of you keeping track, you'll know that this is both my longest chapter, and the shortest wait between chapters you've seen in a while. Well, don't expect me to update this quickly again. A month between updates is probably what you should expect now that I'm not being plagued by writers block anymore. But to both my new fans, and those of you who have stuck with me for the better part of 4 years now, I thank you for your support and hope you continue to be a fan until this story is done. And honestly, who knows when that'll happen, I mean really?**

**Anyways, I'll be doing a full Q&A after this chapter gets uploaded, so if you have any questions about what's happened so far, feel free to ask, preferably as a signed in review so I can respond and everyone can see it. I don't disallow non-signed in reviews because I want people who don't have an account to be able to comment, but if you do have an account please sign in. You can also send a PM if you want, but I'd prefer a review, again, because they're public. **

**Oh, and no spoilers, sorry. **


End file.
